


Один на один

by Tivisa_Henako



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, First Time, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 123,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivisa_Henako/pseuds/Tivisa_Henako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Американец и русский из-за "железного занавеса". Скованные одной цепью, связанные одной целью. Кто бы мог подумать, что в один прекрасный день цепь распадётся, но это уже ничего не изменит? Их путь друг к другу начался задолго до того, как они встретились в Берлине, и не закончился в этом городе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Параллельные прямые...

**Author's Note:**

> "История (и канон - прим. фикрайтера) - гвоздь, на который я вешаю свою картину". Александр Дюма.  
> Время действия - фильм и плюс-минус 10 лет.  
> Название работы - отсылка к песне в исполнении А.Джанабаевой, автор текста Т.Нотман.

_Как гибки становятся наши твердейшие предубеждения, когда их сгибает родившаяся между людьми любовь.  
Герман Мелвилл. _

*****

**_Аэропорт Братислава-Иванка, Чехословакия.  
1 мая 1952 года._ **

Один из новейших аэропортов по ту сторону «железного занавеса», на вкус господина Лео Глинки, помощника третьего секретаря посольства США во Франции по вопросам развития культурных связей, мог быть и более современным. С одной стороны, Братислава, разумеется, никакая не столица, - что для его целей гораздо удобнее - но, с другой… ради чего тогда было огород городить-то? Да и вообще, любил указанный господин красоту и элегантность. Во всех их, так сказать, проявлениях и видах.

Кстати о виде. Если бы не крайне важная миссия, хрен бы кто заставил Лео выглядеть так, как он сейчас выглядел. Сам себя он сравнивал с «бедным родственником», хотя по сути если каким «родственником» он и был, то скорее уж богатым. По тщательно разработанной им и его компаньоном Крисом Ченери легенде он пользовался случаем и любезностью чехословацких властей, дабы навестить семью мужа сестры второй жены сводного брата своего почившего недавно отца. Лео мог, конечно, придумать что-нибудь не такое заковыристое, но преимущество столь сложных фраз вполне искупалось вполне понятным сочувствием со стороны пограничников и таможенников к человеку, искренне пытавшемуся сказать всё это по-чешски. Хотя вообще-то на этом языке молодой человек объяснялся неплохо, а по-русски ещё лучше, но свойственный ему американский выговор звучал на русском просто кошмарно.

Погода в Братиславе была по-весеннему тёплой. Твидовый пиджак, явно знавший времена и получше, тёмные брюки, рубашка в полоску – заметьте, не в тон! – галстука нет, ремень чёрного цвета и – фу! – ботинки на сплошной подошве – таким был наш Лео. Но не судите о книжке по обложке, а о большом чемодане и потрёпанном портфеле Глинки по тому барахлу, что в них напихано. При обычных условиях от внимательного глаза не ускользнули бы ни военная выправка отслужившего 7 лет в армии владельца (из-за этого сейчас он слегка ссутулился), ни его внимательный взгляд (поэтому сейчас на носу красовались очки), ни умение мгновенно считать собеседника и расположить его к себе – навыки, оттренированные годами работы над собой и «полевыми испытаниями». В свои 23 года он уже успел доставить немало неприятностей полиции не одной страны, работая по антиквариату и произведениям искусства, в основном картинам и скульптурам, хотя очень хорошо разбирался и при случае не брезговал ювелирными украшениями. Вот только его настоящего имени – а звали его, естественно, не Лео Глинка – полиция пока не знала, однако оно было не менее претенциозным. Раз ему пришлось пожертвовать внешним видом, Наполеон Соло решил, что поддельное имя должно искупать всё остальное. 

Американский паспорт, как и ожидалось, вызвал пристальное внимание пограничника, или пограничницы – Лео не был уверен, как там в славянских языках называют даму с погонами за стойкой погранконтроля – но обаяние молодой человек включил на полную, и даже серо-синие глаза его вдруг стали совсем васильковыми.

\- Мистер… Глинка, Лео Глинка, не так ли?

\- Д-да, Глинка, да, знаете, меня назвали… ну, как это, …в знак моего… потомка, нет, простите, предка по отцу…

\- Хорошо, мистер Глинка, - прервала этот несколько бессвязный поток речи женщина, изучая лицо Лео, будто портрет с него писать собиралась.

Лицо весьма привлекательное: выразительные молящие глаза, прихотливо вырезанные, чуть подрагивавшие от волнения губы, мужественная линия челюсти и, в довершение всего, ямочка на подбородке. Глаза пограничницы слегка потеплели. 

\- С какой целью вы прибыли в Чехословакию?

\- О, я работаю в Париже, а моя семья в Штатах, - сбивчиво заговорил «Лео», - у меня отец… он мне рассказывал, что здесь у нас… свойственники, - молодой человек слегка запнулся на трудном слове, - вот я их разыскал и хочу познакомиться.

\- Познакомиться? – сомнение в голосе женщины было заметным и молодой человек понял, какие мысли бродят сейчас в её голове. Война закончилась не так давно. Он лихорадочно зашарил в портфеле.

\- Вот, посмотрите, - он протянул даме два листа бумаги, один из них гербовый – ответ из официальных органов ЧССР, второй - запрос на английском и заверенный консульством перевод на чешский. – Извините, что не дал их вам сразу.

Женщина быстро просмотрела документы и вернула их мистеру Глинке.

\- Понятно. А как зовут ваших свойственников? Где они живут?

Лео понял, что его просто проверяют и без запинки выдал:

\- Хенко, Болеслав Хенко. Сначала севернее, на Малацки, а потом налево. Кажется, это называется Висока-при-Мораве, он фермер.

\- И вы сами туда доберётесь, мистер Глинка?

\- Я бы и не добрался, но меня должны встретить.

Женщина чуть помедлила, удерживая взгляд наивно-распахнутых глаз. Вроде бы оснований для тревоги нет – родственники существуют, благонадёжность в порядке, делают всё возможное, чтобы поголовье высококлассных лошадей восстановить. А лошади не военные секреты, их так просто через границу не провезешь без потери качества… да и на шпиона молодой человек никак не походил, уж на это-то глаз у неё намётан. 

\- Добро пожаловать в Чехословакию, - дама проставила штамп и вернула паспорт «Лео Глинке», - благополучного вам свидания с родными.

Улыбке Лео в этот момент могла бы позавидовать любая голливудская звезда. Тем более, что пограничница оказалась совершенно права – в тот момент молодой человек ещё и не помышлял менять карьеру успешного контрабандиста и «эксперта по искусствоведению» на трудный тернистый путь агента ЦРУ международного класса.

Усталый таможенник вообще весьма прохладно отнёсся к потёртому чемодану, доверху набитому подарками для родственников, и портфелю, увидев "добро" пограничников. А зря. Конечно, из этого портфеля то и дело вываливались какие-то книжки (только и исключительно классика и монографии по истории гуситских войн, Лео очень трепетно об этом позаботился) и разговорники на чешском. Но в двойном дне чемодана, между двумя слоями мягкого звукопоглощающего материала, находилось то, ради чего этот высокий стройный шатен с внешностью английского аристократа позволил превратить себя в фермерского родственника – полотно размером 55 Х 51 см. Название его было простым – «Астроном» - чего не скажешь об имени художника. Ян Вермеер.

*****

_**СССР, Ленинград  
1 мая 1952 года. ** _

Илья стоял под дверью туалета и с тревогой прислушивался с доносившимся изнутри звукам. В свои неполные 21 год он, разумеется, хорошо знал, что происходит там и что происходило до его возвращения за закрытыми дверями материной комнаты - до того, как ненавистный гость покинул их небольшую двухкомнатную квартирку. Слава Богу, что есть хоть такое отдельное жильё, а не клетушка в коммуналке со злобными шёпотками за спиной, и не лагерный барак, и не 101-ый километр. А Илья ещё помнил их прекрасную квартиру в доме, где жило всё высшее руководство партии и Правительства, изысканно-красивую мать в шёлковом платье, с уложенными в сложную причёску каштановыми косами и туфлях на изящном каблучке, отца, чем-то похожего на былинного русского богатыря в исполнении Сергея Столярова, не перенёсшую его ареста бабушку…

Мать, кажется, перестало тошнить, и послышался шум спускаемой воды. Значит, она сейчас отдышится и выйдет, а он, как всегда, поможет ей перейти в ванную и опять будет ждать неподалёку. Илья просил её в таких случаях не запирать дверь, ну так, на всякий пожарный, он, разумеется, не стал бы входить к ней, пока женщина делала всё необходимое. А потом отведёт её в постель, но не к ней, а в гостиную, иначе её снова будет выворачивать. Илье надо было дожить до 16 лет, чтобы понять, что вырвать может и от простого отвращения, не только от прокисшего молока.

Ручка двери повернулась. Женщина, которой можно было дать сейчас все пятьдесят пять, а на самом деле всего лишь чуть за сорок, шагнула за порог, зябко кутаясь в длинный халат с цветочками. Тёмно-каштановые длинные волосы схвачены в хвост простой чёрной резинкой, белки светлых зелено-голубых глаз покраснели, веки набухли, руки дрожали. От безнадёжности и любви Илью захлестнула горечь, быстро перешедшая в знакомый гнев.

\- В следующий раз я его точно убью! – прошипел он сквозь зубы.

\- Не надо, милый, - голос матери звучал тихо, но твёрдо. – Подумай, что будет со мной, если отнимут и тебя.

Илья сжал задрожавшие пальцы в кулаки, чтобы опять не сорваться. Несмотря на рост, крепкие мускулы и тренированное спортом тело, здесь он бессилен, мать права. Она и так держалась лишь ради него и встречи с отцом.

\- Да к тому же, - продолжал усталый голос, - в этот раз Павел Шаленко не так уж и ужасен, бывало хуже… - женщина запнулась, глядя в бездонно-синие глаза сына. Зря она так. - Он же не виноват, что меня воротит от любого, кроме Матвея. Если б не Шаленко, мы бы вообще ничего про отца не знали, и квартиру эту не имели бы, и ты бы…

Светлана замолкла и махнула рукой. Илья готов заорать на весь дом о том, что уж лучше бы детдом, не нужно ему ничего ТАКОЙ ценой, но знал – руки у него связаны матерью, не заслужила она никаких лагерей, а у неё связаны им, и ничего тут не поделаешь. Он обнял женщину и убаюкивал её, как ребёнка, целуя чуть волнящиеся тёмные волосы на макушке.

\- Пойдём, тебе, наверное, надо выспаться. 

\- Хорошо, сынок.

Он долго сидел за рабочим столом гостиной и по совместительству его спальни над учебниками по физике, готовясь к экзаменам в вечернем техникуме, и параллельно прислушивался к дыханию женщины. Её комнату он уже убрал, безжалостной рукой сорвал постельное бельё с кровати, если б имел право, в клочки бы его порвал, и настежь распахнул окно, глухо матерясь про себя. Да что это за мужик, как он может не замечать, что женщину от него блевать тянет, а не Первомай праздновать с вином и конфетами? Или ему всё равно, лишь бы самому? Или, ещё хуже того, ему нравится именно так, сгибая и ломая, ведь наверняка мог бы найти тех, кто не за страх, а на совесть...

Внезапно поток мыслей прервал слабый всхлип с дивана. Илья вскочил и в два шага пересек комнату. Светлана не спала, глаза её были широко открыты и смотрели прямо на него. Юноша упал на колени возле ложа и прижал ладонь матери к губам. Господи всемогущий, как же он её любил, чего бы ни дал, чтобы избавить её от всего этого, чтобы стала она, как прежде, радостной и счастливой!

\- Ничего, родной, - она словно услышала сыновьи мысли и ласково взъерошила светло-пшеничные волосы, ловя взгляд синих глаз в пушистых ресницах. - Осталось ждать не больше года, это немного. Матвею ведь дали десять, - женщина прерывисто вздохнула.

\- Да, десять, - машинально повторил Илья и на мгновение задумался: неужели прошло столько лет? Отца взяли в 1942 году – среди его друзей был начальник Военной академии ВВС Арженухин, расстрелянный в октябре 1941 года, другие подробности дела были крайне скупы.

Единственное, что у него от отца осталось – довольно простые наручные часы, которые он берёг как зеницу ока и больше всего боялся в драке повредить. Когда им владел гнев, он ничего не чувствовал и игнорировал всё окружающее. У Светланы, правда, сохранились ещё две вещи – брошь с аквамарином от бабушки, отцовой матери, и любимый Ильёй набор шахмат. Но часы ценнее, они напоминали, что время заключения когда-нибудь истечёт.

\- Мы с тобой должны выжить, - как заклинание прошептала женщина, - ты или я, но должны. Во что бы то ни стало. Иначе Матвею некуда и не к кому будет вернуться. Запомни, Илюша, должны. 

Веки смежились, и Светлана заснула, а Илья прислонился спиной к дивану и размышлял, сидя на полу. С тех пор, как забрали отца, мать не раз и не два говорила так, и молодой человек знал, что в словах этих скрывалась жуткая истина. Оттуда если и возвращались, то с пожизненным клеймом и поражением в правах, и продолжать жить при таком раскладе мог только очень сильный человек, волк-одиночка по натуре, или тот, кого ждали, у кого была опора и поддержка семьи. А лучше органов госбезопасности.

Любой ценой дождаться – так понимала это жена Матвея Курякина и делала то, что могла сделать женщина. Илья мужчина и обязан сделать больше. Обязан не только поддержать мать, чем может, но и стать отцу, когда он выйдет, той самой поддержкой и защитой. Чтобы не спился, чтобы не угас. Чтобы простил Светлану и его тоже – за то, что он есть, что она поступала так из-за него.

Илья решительным слитным движением поднялся с пола. Когда Павел Шаленко заявится в следующий раз, он его не убьёт, даже пальцем не тронет. Раз защитить потом отца сможет только такой, как Шаленко, Илью Курякина ожидает долгая дорога, и начать двигаться по ней нужно как можно раньше. Цена значения не имеет. А Павел подскажет, с чего начать.


	2. Глава 1. ... не пересекаются??!

_\- Что бы ты там ни говорил, а Мадридскую партию выиграл я, - собеседник разговаривал на английском почти без акцента, но в расстановке слов чувствовалось что-то иностранное. - Теперь белыми играть тебе, Эдриан._

_\- Принято. А тебе угадывать, какую именно пешку я уже тронул, генерал._

*****

**_Анклав Западный Берлин.  
Май 1963 года_ **

Ненависть агент ЦРУ Наполеон Соло редко к кому испытывал, а искренне и пламенно любил только неодушевлённые вещи. Наверное, поэтому к высокой мрачной тени, следовавшей за ним по пятам от КПП Чарли до автомастерской, он отнёсся индифферентно. Пройти в восточный Берлин из западного без того, чтобы тобой не заинтересовалась спецслужба Штази, было практически нереально, однако агент Соло этот тревожный момент предвидел и, что естественно, решил обратить на пользу делу. Всё вышло как надо: его цель, Габи Теллер, испугалась, и склонить её бежать оказалось куда проще. Только тень тоже была не промах, да к тому же при ближайшем рассмотрении обернулась здоровенным парнем необыкновенной силищи и выносливости. И вот тут-то Наполеон ощутил нечто, весьма смахивавшее на ненависть. 

Не было у него тогда время на самокопания. Иначе он признал бы: немалую роль в возникновении неприязни сыграло то, что неотступный призрак (как много позже выяснилось, русский со смешной фамилией Курякин и с певучим именем Илья) умел делать такое, до чего Соло при всех его талантах не дотянуться, как ни пытайся. А подобное свойство – в других - самолюбивого Наполеона очень задевало, потому он без малейшего зазрения совести скинул парня на минное поле.

Но отчего-то задержалась в нём уверенность, что тому и мины по зубам, а не только легковушки голыми руками тормозить. Или, возможно, желание, чтобы это оказалось именно так: Наполеону хотелось бы взять верх над гигантом, а не пигмеем. И хотя, разумеется, ему и в страшном сне не приснилось бы, что им когда-нибудь доведётся снова свидеться, Соло остановил собиравшегося уже уходить из конспиративной квартиры Сандерса.

\- Насчёт прилежания в работе. Вас совсем не интересует, кто чуть не сорвал нам операцию в Восточном Берлине?

Сандерс круто развернулся, сунул руки в карманы плаща и в его бледно-голубых глазах блеснул огонёк острого интереса.

\- Так ты и лицо его разглядел? Ты этого не говорил. 

\- Вы не спрашивали. Разглядел, и могу вас уверить, очень хорошо разглядел. У них там в Штази все, что ли, похожи на викингов? Синеглазые блондины шести с половиной футов роста?

\- Синеглазые блондины, - повторил Сандерс. Он постучал пальцем по подбородку и нахмурился, размышляя над чем-то. Явно придя к определённому выводу, вскинул голову: – Узнать сможешь?

\- Если фото будет во весь рост, с одного взгляда.

\- А если по твоему заказу с него только поясной портрет напишут? – саркастически поднял бровь Сандерс. Соло шутку не поддержал. Тот парень его и обеспокоил, и заинтриговал.

\- С двух, на анфас и на профиль.

\- Ладно, - усмехнулся чему-то босс, - до девяти ноль-ноль далеко, поэтому поедем-ка со мной в торгпредство, Соло.

И сделал знак агенту Джонсу.

\- А ты побудь пока с мисс Теллер, просто для компании, а то как бы она тут не перепугалась с непривычки.

Соло пересмотрел все имевшиеся досье на агентов восточногерманской Штази, и никто даже близко не походил на этого… андроида (Наполеон почитывал и научную фантастику). Заурядные лица, ни тебе тонкости – а в том лице, несомненно, была некоторая изысканность, несмотря на суровую сосредоточенность – ни красоты. Убив два часа, и без всякого толка, Наполеон направился в кабинет Сандерса. Начальник всё равно не спал, и телефонная трубка в его руке практически раскалилась. Он с кем-то ругался по-немецки, иногда переходя на английский или добавляя для пущей убедительности русский мат (с кем поведёшься…), и лишь бросил вопросительный взгляд на подчинённого. Соло отрицательно покачал головой, а босс утвердительно кивнул. Ну как знал, что нет там этого красавца, подумал Наполеон. Интересно, откуда?

\- Я вот что думаю…

\- Сейчас я за тебя думаю, Соло, - отбрил босс, с оглушительным треском водружая трубку на предназначенное ей место, - ты уж и так… намудрил.

Агент умолк, показательно созерцая стену. Сандерс сдался.

\- Ладно, выкладывай, что там у тебя.

\- Я подумал, может, он не из Штази, а от старших товарищей? – последнее слово Соло произнёс довольно чисто, даже со звуком «щ» почти справился.

\- Допёр-таки, умник. Разумеется, от русских, я и так знал, что твоему описанию никто из Штази не соответствует.

«Понял, а мне не сказал».

Не то чтобы Наполеона удивил тот факт, что понял. В конце концов, Эдриан Сандерс делился с ним далеко не всем, да и рабочие связи с русскими коллегами поддерживал, Соло знал это наверняка. Но не сказал-то почему? 

Тем временем Сандерс вытащил из нижнего ящика стола коробку с компьютерными дисками, ещё одну, побольше, сволок со стеллажа. Сверху на всё это богатство хлопнулась папка, раздувшаяся от распечаток.

\- Вот, хошь на слайдах, хошь на бумаге. Забирай в кинозал и сиди там хоть до утра, но сгинь с глаз моих. Мне ещё свою задницу спасать из-за тебя…

Наполеон поднял бровь, замечательно копируя шефа, в ответ на что Сандерс запустил в агента каким-то пресс-папье со стола. Соло с завидной реакцией его поймал и аккуратно поставил обратно на стол.

\- Иди, работай, шутник! 

Не теряя бодрости духа, Наполеон подхватил со стола всё предложенное и удалился в кинозал, как они называли маленькое помещеньице с оборудованием для просмотра плёнок и слайдов.

Ему крупно повезло, и знакомое лицо он увидел буквально через десять минут. Снят мужчина был на улице какого-то европейского города. Он шёл, засунув руки в карманы куртки-пилот, и сразу было заметно, что девять из десяти окружавших людей ему в лучшем случае до уха достают. Внизу фото была пометка «Мадрид, 4 марта 1962».

Соло нашёл в картотеке слайдов вкладку «Испания» и быстро отыскал несколько дополнительных цветных снимков, в том числе один – крупным планом. При таком увеличении мужчину узнать было ещё легче. Плотно сжатая линия губ, чуть видная складка на переносице сосредоточенного лица. И те самые глаза, смотрящие прямо в душу. 

Соло, еле дыша, рассматривал парня и читал его досье. Надо же! Он же моложе него… Русский стал у них лучшим всего за три года, а самому Соло на это потребовалось семь или восемь лет. Чёрт! «Вышка» КГБ, разряд по шахматам, призёр гонок, четвёртый дан по самбо, спецназ… Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Он перевёл дух и стал листать материалы на Курякина дальше. И то, что в них вычитал, несколько восстановило его душевное равновесие. Сын казнокрада и проститутки, уж будем называть вещи своими именами, да к тому же с отклонениями в психике. Такому место только на минном поле, сказал себе Наполеон, возвращая дело Курякина в папку и выключая проектор.

В приёмной босса уже никого не было, а из-за двери доносилась невнятная речь. Не на немецком – немецкий Соло знал, и не на итальянском, и конечно, не на английском. На русском, что ли? Практика в русском Наполеону не помешала бы, напрямую он с ними давно не сталкивался. Или сталкивался, но не говорил, вот как вчера. Кстати вспомнив, что Сандерс велел ему сгинуть, Соло оставил папку и коробки на столе секретаря, а затем прямиком направился к Габи. И пока проходил по давно обезлюдевшим улочкам анклава, вдыхая сыроватый, пахнувший рекой воздух, гнев утих, и Наполеон невольно спросил себя – а как там этот… Курякин? До сих пор торчит посередине полосы препятствий с «ежами» и минами или его давно оттуда вытащили?

Утром ему это предстояло узнать.

Потому что через десять минут после его ухода из кабинета вышел Сандерс и, заметив на столе папку, открыл её, взглянул на лежавшее сверху досье, после чего плотоядно усмехнулся и вернулся в кабинет.

*****

_\- Вдогонку, - проговорили на довольно приличном русском, - вычислил мой твоего Курякина._

_\- Хорошо, - ответили в трубке, - следующий ход за мной._

_\- Разумеется. Соглашение в силе?_

_\- Да._

*****

От пристального взгляда знакомых глаз Наполеона сначала кольнула радость: «Жив!», а в следующий момент затошнило, потому что эти глаза чуть сузились, то ли узнавая, то ли оценивая, и вмиг запылали нешуточной яростью. Соло и вовсе стало не до рефлексии. Сдержать русского было всё равно, что пытаться останавливать танк. Чекист оказался невероятно напористым и быстрым, ему было всё равно, чьей спиной перегородки ломать – своей или наполеоновой - он дважды и довольно легко захватывал Соло со спины, а тот практически ничего поделать не мог. Ещё неизвестно, чем для него обернулся бы тот удушающий захват, если б не чернобровый. Его-то слова Наполеон понял очень хорошо! Не на такую практику в русском он рассчитывал, не на такую… И от того, с какой снисходительностью – ладно уж, так и быть, живи пока! - отпихнул его от себя русский, в который раз задетое самолюбие Наполеона встало на дыбы, и он моментально позабыл минутный интерес к Курякину. 

Кагэбэшник сидел с невозмутимым видом, скользя глазами то по речной глади, то по этому таинственному Олегу, который, оказывается, очень хорошо знаком с Сандерсом, а то устремляя взгляд на него, Наполеона Соло, и тогда выражение лица русского становилось, пожалуй, презрительным. От перспективы работать вместе – и от ненависти и раздражения - Соло сводило скулы, и он сглотнул, пытаясь расслабиться. Получилось не очень, и он прикусил изнутри губу. До смерти хотелось врезать этому сидевшему напротив каменному сфинксу, расколоть столь игнорирующее всё и вся спокойствие. То, что чувства русского были угаданы верно, доказали первые же слова, слетевшие с его губ:

\- Конечно же, мне про тебя рассказывали, про твоё грязное преступное прошлое…

«Грязное??! Преступное - так уж и быть, но грязное?»

Наполеон привык, что время от времени Сандерс слегка подёргивал за поводок, хоть и относился с этому без восторга. Но Сандерс это Сандерс, а кто позволил Курякину заниматься тем же? Соло открыл было рот, чтобы осадить… но передумал и крепко сцепил зубы. Пока передумал, слушая рокочущий голос чекиста и предвкушая момент истины. Ну, сволочь русская, ты у меня сейчас узнаешь, что такое настоящая грязь, досыта ею нахлебаешься!

\- Но вот что мне интересно... - говорил меж тем Курякин, и на губах его мелькнула весьма неожиданная улыбка. Соло даже на миг почувствовал себя польщённым при мысли, что в КГБ знают о том, что он – лучший, но русский с ним ещё не закончил. У него оказались в запасе слова, которые били, как пощёчины, - твои железные яйца держит на длинном поводке твой босс-коротышка.

Наполеон кивнул головой. Хороший удар, Курякин, но здесь ты мне не соперник.

\- Уверен, что ты понимаешь унижения, как никто другой…

Соло отвечал спокойно и плавно, отзеркаливая манеру Курякина, и втихомолку радовался тому, как сползает улыбочка, как в глазищах на пол-лица зрачки сходятся в точки, как сжимаются в тонкую полоску губы и только ждал, в какую форму выльется сейчас этот гнев. Наполеон чуть откинулся, стараясь не выдать тревоги и иметь пространство для манёвра, ежели этому сдвинутому на голову придёт охота схватить его через стол. Соло просто всей кожей чувствовал – если русский поступит именно так, его номер навсегда останется вторым, и сознательно давил на все известные ему кнопки, ведомый точным расчётом и странной досадой, подгоняемый зудящим под кожей предвкушением…

Палец русского выстукивал ритм по его же плечу, в голубых глазах уже загоралось пламя, и в следующий миг он порывисто вскочил с места. Стол со всеми чашками отлетел в сторону. Соло напряг мускулы, чтобы тоже не вскочить за Курякиным следом, и с вызовом смотрел снизу вверх, ожидая… неизвестно чего, однако внезапно всё закончилось: противник, не говоря ни слова, сунул руки в карманы куртки, привычным взглядом проверил пути отхода и, повернувшись к Наполеону спиной, зашагал прочь. 

Соло почувствовал себя так, словно у него прямо из рук вырвали, например, картину Матисса. Всего лишь стол? Чекист не поддался на мощнейшую провокацию, несмотря на столь «замечательный» психопрофиль. Наполеон как-то резко зауважал парня, даже он за такие слова точно пожелал бы кого-нибудь или что-нибудь сокрушить. Сцена неожиданно предстала в ином свете. Судя по безрезультатности, при переходе на личные моменты он не учитывал какие-то существенные факты. Мда. Что-то его боссы упустили, сказал себе Соло, вставая с намерением догнать русского, двигавшегося, правда, весьма быстро. Ещё бы. С его-то шагом!

\- Эй, Курякин! – крикнул Наполеон, вовремя подумавший о том, что остановить чекиста, схватив того за плечо, значило наконец-таки обеспечить себе внеплановое свидание с врачами. – Стой! Да стой же ты!

Оперативник остановился и медленно обернулся, позволяя догнать себя и по-прежнему не вынимая руки из карманов. В его позе опять было что-то снисходительное – долго же тебе пришлось за мной бежать! – и Соло чертыхнулся про себя. Опять промашка! Да какого хрена вообще он погнался за этим русским? Но отступать было поздно.

\- Больно уж внезапно ты ушёл, а я вот извиниться хотел, - преувеличенно миролюбиво проговорил Наполеон. Он заметил явное изумление Курякина и то, как сразу смягчилась линия рта. Удалось всё-таки вытряхнуть его из панциря! То ли ещё будет… - Я не думал тебя задевать. Ну откуда мне знать обычаи твоей страны, может, у вас так принято…

Расслабившийся было Курякин от этих слов ощутимо напрягся, и Соло с восторгом понял, что психологическая «раскачка» сработала. Он достанет этого Илью, вынудит его капитулировать, и плевать, сколькими синяками отделается сам…

Внезапно воздух в лёгких резко закончился – чекист сгрёб его одним движением и с вежливой улыбкой притянул к себе, грудь к груди. От хватки стальных пальцев плечо мгновенно заныло, а от ощущения мощного тела в самой что ни на есть непосредственной близости вдоль позвоночника будто полыхнуло жаром, но Соло крепче стиснул зубы: не дождётся Курякин ни стона боли, ни потери самообладания!

\- Ого, у ЦРУ и КГБ сейчас, конечно, близкие отношения, но всё же не настолько, чтобы на людях обниматься… - надменная речь была прервана весьма ощутимым встряхиванием.

\- А теперь меня послушай, Соло, кажется, так тебя твой недомерок зовёт? – раздалось прямо над ухом. – Если хочешь всё дело завалить, то у тебя хорошо получается. Я заметил, русский ты понимаешь, так оцени выражение «верной дорогой идёте, товарищи», - кагэбэшник перешёл на родной язык, произнося слова точно учитель в школе, медленно и чётко. – Ты лишь показал, что очень мало знаешь обо мне и совсем ни черта не знаешь о моей стране, так что держи свой язык на привязи, потому что в следующий раз я могу сломать тебе что-нибудь, ненароком, и сам потом будешь объяснять своему руководству, почему миссию провалил.

От низкого, хватающего за сердце голоса каждый нерв Соло задрожал, как телеграфный провод. Адреналин в крови зашкалило, и Наполеон, в свою очередь, с силой сжал руку русского, бесстрашно встретив взгляд ярко-голубых, как южное небо, глаз.

\- Поправь меня, русский друг, если я ошибаюсь, но твой босс не меньше моего заинтересован в успехе дела, не говоря уж о тебе самом. Так что придержи советы при себе и убери лапы, медведь!

Курякин скривил губы и выпустил плечо Соло; тот подавил желание ощупать себя и убедиться, что кости целы. Вот уж действительно медведь.

Однако глядя вслед удалявшейся широкой спине в тёмно-красной куртке, Соло снова сказал себе: чего-то я тут не понимаю. «Ты очень мало знаешь обо мне…» Не мог Курякин не догадаться, откуда взялись у американцев сведения личного характера. Значит, было в деле Ильи Курякина что-то, что они просмотрели, или им подсунули обманку, намеренно слили дезу. 

Наполеон полагал, что отношение своё к русскому определил до конца. Его легенда предусматривала возможность работать самому, без чекиста, вот и посмотрим, кто кого. Он не доверял Курякину. Отчасти здесь примешивалось уязвлённое самолюбие, Наполеон это сознавал, но гораздо больше насторожил его брошенный на чекиста взгляд Олега. Наполеон таких взглядов навидался достаточно – эти двое вели свой тайный разговор. Босс русского словно намекнул на какой-то одним им понятный приказ, и Соло не составляло труда догадаться, что это был за приказ. Если они добудут диск Теллера с технологией изготовления компактного ядерного оружия, за этот диск убьют, не задумываясь, очень уж высоки ставки. 

Жалко только, что Габи на время выпадала из его «зоны покрытия», поскольку девушка ему понравилась, и при другом раскладе он не прочь был бы посмотреть, чему там учат за «железным занавесом» в плане интима. Судя по всему, против она точно не была бы, но это можно наверстать. Потом. Соло сомневался, что «медведь» перейдёт ему дорогу. Влюбиться в громилу с таким взрывным темпераментом, что не знаешь, когда пришла пора бомбоубежище искать, и полным отсутствием понимания, что нравится женщинам отнюдь не марксистская идеология, всё равно, как воспылать страстью к статуе. 

Однако Илья Курякин в тот же день сумел удивить Наполеона Соло ещё больше. Удивить так, что Соло постоянно тянуло протереть глаза, не доверяя собственному зрению. Откуда русский знает, что Диор и Пату – разные вещи??! Да откуда ему вообще известно об их существовании? Сынок казнокрада и шлюхи что-то слишком уж хорошо разбирался в брендах. Соло зарёкся принимать на веру досье Курякина, предпочитая отныне рассчитывать на собственные выводы и ощущения, а они гласили: к десяти или одиннадцати годам подобный опыт не приобретёшь, а что бы чекист о своей стране ни говорил, одно Наполеон знал абсолютно точно – семьям «врагов народа» там было не до Пату. Выходило, что эти навыки служебного, так сказать, порядка. Интересно, сколько раз приходилось парню работать под прикрытием и кем? По личному опыту знавший, как много времени надо потратить, чтобы начать разбираться в прекрасном на подобном уровне, Соло снова ощутил нечто вроде уважения к достойному противнику, который, похоже, совсем не ставил перед собой такой цели. Он просто неуклюже, по-медвежьи, демонстрировал свои познания.

Хотя и они не без изъяна, торжествующе подумал Наполеон, и так и сказал этому «медведю»: 

\- Они не будут сочетаться!

Но у того на всё было своё, и весьма категоричное, чёрт бы его побрал, мнение! 

\- Они и не должны сочетаться! 

И выдал он это с таким выражением лица и таким тоном, что Соло крепко сжал пальцы засунутой в карман руки, чтоб сдержаться и случайно не засветить тому в челюсть. Только лицо потерял бы.

Однако взглянув на вышедшую из примерочной Габи, Наполеон вынужден был признать, что всё выбранное Курякиным девушке очень шло, и выглядела она так, словно ни о каком «железном занавесе» и слыхом не слыхивала. И глазомер у него работал просто превосходно. Соло уж собирался произнести подобающий комплимент, как вдруг его будто сбросили в ноябрьскую холодную реку.

\- Твоя лошадь тебя заждалась, ковбой.

Наполеон непроизвольно приоткрыл рот. Откуда он знает про «Астронома» и Минору? В истории Наполеона Соло оставались тёмные пятна, о которых даже ЦРУ ни сном, ни духом не ведало. Неужели докопались русские? Все-таки дело давнее, известно о нём разве что Крису Ченери (многое, но не всё!) и кое-что очень существенное Лорану, но с чего бы Конторе заинтересоваться коннозаводчиком в далёком штате Вирджиния и не имеющим никакого отношения ни к чему тренером скаковых лошадей, тихо-мирно живущим во Флориде? И «Астроном» давно пристроен, по высшему разряду…

Соло осторожно скосил глаза на стоявшего рядом Курякина и с облегчением выдохнул: чекист, бросивший столь многозначительную фразу, явно просто мыслил в духе стандартных клише и ничего ТАКОГО в виду не имел; он утратил к напарнику интерес и взирал на Габи Теллер, оценивая результат своих трудов. Если бы он хоть на миг представил, чего коснулся, это сделало бы их сотрудничество, пусть и временное, совершенно невозможным.

*****

Перевалило далеко за полдень, до вылета в Рим оставалось два часа, а Наполеон всё прохаживался вдоль реки и даже измороси, оседавшей мельчайшими капельками на ресницах, не замечал. 

Невинная шутка Курякина разбередила то, что Соло предпочитал вспоминать как можно реже, но и не вспоминать сейчас не мог. Словно разорвалась плотная паутина времени, и он провалился в эту трещину на одиннадцать лет назад, с берегов мутной пасмурной Шпрее на озарённое полуденным солнцем крыльцо одноэтажного дома.

Да, и тогда тоже был май…


	3. Глава 2. Кентавр и часы.

**_Чехословакия, Висока-при-Мораве, ферма Кржиче  
май 1952 года._ **

Машина, советский «газик» в отличном состоянии, остановилась около залитого солнцем крыльца приземистого длинного дома. С первого взгляда было понятно, что владелец фермы занимается лошадьми. Перед домом была коновязь, справа виднелся манеж с характерной изгородью, откуда донеслись ржание и храп коней, почуявших машину - а может, и незнакомца в ней.

Люсьен Лоран заглушил двигатель, и на Лео обрушилась благодатная тишина. После долгого пути по дорогам, только немногие из которых заслуживали такого названия, он не только оглох от шума мотора на низкой передаче, но и всё его тело абсолютно затекло. Руки, которыми он вцеплялся в щиток, спина, нывшая от неудобной позы, и, в первую очередь, задница - от жёсткого сидения. Молодой человек неуклюже выбрался из душного, невзирая на открытое окно, салона «газика» и, грациозно потянувшись, огляделся кругом.

Лёгкий ветерок колыхал листву ив и клёнов, жужжали пчёлы и шмели, накинувшиеся на цветущий у веранды вечнозелёный бадан. Пахло лошадьми и свежеструганным деревом, или, возможно, издалека долетал аромат сосен. Настоящая сельская глубинка, пришёл к выводу Лео, именно такая, как мы и рассчитывали. Прекрасное местечко, чтобы на три-четыре месяца «залечь на дно» и сбить со следа полицию Западной Европы и тех, для кого проблема розыска «Астронома» имела куда более личный характер. Кто будет искать вора здесь, за «железным занавесом», когда все предположительные покупатели столь ценной картины живут по обе стороны Атлантического океана?

Водительская дверь хлопнула, и раздался окрик на чешском, но со своеобразным звонким акцентом:

\- Мсье Глинка, вы там живы?

\- Да-да, всё хорошо! – отозвался, тоже по-чешски, Лео. – Хотя растрясло меня немилосердно.

Лоран обошёл машину и открыл заднюю дверь, легко выхватив чемодан, поспешивший к нему Соло взял портфель, и мужчины направились к крыльцу дома. По обе стороны крыльца на заплетавшем решётчатый заслон диком винограде уже разворачивались молоденькие листочки, обещая к лету укрыть эту веранду уютной кружевной тенью. Столбы, поддерживавшие крышу, были явно недавними, доски на полу тоже многие заменены, однако не похоже, чтобы дом был целиком разрушен во время войны, машинально отметил Лео.

Хозяин, заслышавший шум двигателя, уже вышел на широкую веранду. Болеслав Хенко, кряжистый мужчина лет пятидесяти, чуть прихрамывавший на левую ногу – последствие ранения, – крепко пожал руку молодого человека и явственно был ему рад.

\- Устал, небось? Давай присядем-ка вот тут, на веранде, отдохнём да обо всём потолкуем, и ты, Любош, тоже с нами присядь.

Выговор Болека, напевный и тягучий, придавал немного резковатым чешским фразам приятную музыкальность.

\- Есть у меня одна мыслишка…

Не чинясь – вероятно, отношения в этой глубинке были избавлены от лишних формальностей - тренер и заведующий конюшней поставил чемодан у стеночки и расположился за чисто выскобленным деревянным столом. Хозяин сделал знак молодому человеку присоединиться к Люсьену, а сам, пробормотав что-то вроде: «Чувствуйте себя как дома, я сейчас!», скрылся в дверях. Вслед за этим откуда-то изнутри послышалась возня и непонятный грохот. Лео недоуменно воззрился на француза, но тот беззаботно пожал широкими плечами и улыбнулся.

\- Вот никак в толк не возьму, - проворчал Болек, выходя на веранду с небольшим бочонком подмышкой и тремя кружками, нацепленными на пальцы левой руки, - зачем всё время запирать винный погреб, когда знаешь, что я его непременно открою, коли мне того захочется? Любош, - обратился он к французу, - я там в кухне поднос оставил, рук не хватило, принеси, будь ласков!

В бочонке оказалось холодное пиво, а закуски на подносе были в основном домашними соленьями, копчёным мясом странного тёмного цвета и домашним же хлебом с примесью ржаной муки. Лео с сомнением покосился на весь этот непривычный ассортимент, но голод не тётка. В конце концов, с волками жить… Тут всё же не Париж. Кстати, пиво он оценил.

\- Надя с Артешем уехали в Мораву на празднование Первомая, - как понял Лео, так хозяин именовал для краткости ближайший городок Висока-при-Мораве, - заодно жена там на базаре кое-какие покупки сделает. Вот ты скажи, Лео, твоя матушка также винный погреб запирает, когда из дома уезжает, в гости там или на рынок по делам?

Лео хмыкнул. Теперь до него дошло, что за шум раздавался из дома, как и то, почему этот шум совершенно не встревожил француза. По-видимому, ситуация носила самый что ни на есть рядовой характер.

\- Ну, я ведь в городе родился, мистер Хенко, какие там винные погреба, - шутливо ответил молодой человек по-чешски, не решив пока для себя, как обращаться к хозяину и на каком языке с ним разговаривать. По словам Ченери, Болек воевал в Европе и вполне сносно говорил по-английски, по-немецки и очень хорошо по-русски, но вот знание этого последнего языка Соло обнаруживать не хотел. – Но скрывать не буду, виски она от него иногда запирала.

Хозяин вдруг выпрямился и опустил кружку с пивом на стол.

\- Ты кого тут, мальчик мой, господином-то назвал, а? Господ у нас нет, у господ руки холёные да ногти длинные, им на конеферме делать нечего.

Лео немного стушевался, но потом вспомнил, что он всё же Наполеон Соло, и пошёл в открытую.

\- Тогда как мне вас называть? Дядюшка Болеслав?

\- Зови меня Бул, меня всё равно так все конюхи меж собой величают, думают почему-то, что я оглох от контузии, - он кинул из-под светлых ресниц ироничный взгляд на невозмутимого француза, - можешь, конечно, и дядюшка Бул, да только глупо звучит, словно у тебя целое поголовье родственников с рогами. Так что просто Бул, Бул Хенко. И ты неплохо с чешским управляешься, не воевал в этих местах, часом?

\- Что вы, Бул! – рассмеялся американец, которому всё больше нравился прямодушный хозяин. – Во время открытия второго фронта мне всего пятнадцать было, я в армию уже в конце войны вступил. Мне просто нравится языки учить. И разве не русские Чехию освобождали?

\- Вот тут ты прав, мальчик, ой как прав, - посерьёзнел Хенко, - иначе не были б мы тут, за занавесом.

\- Мне Крис говорил, вы-то повоевали.

\- Да, в пехоте, потом в партизанах, - хозяин помрачнел ещё больше, - и на память мне война две метки поставила, в голову да на сердце. Нога это пустяки.

\- Ранения? – тихо спросил Лео, и терзаемый интересом, и боявшийся разворошить болезненные до сих пор воспоминания.

Мужчина постучал пальцем по виску.

\- Контузия и осколок на память, вот здесь. Врачи не решились извлечь, да и до сих пор не решаются, хотя мне честно сказали, что выбор-то невелик. Извлечь – могу до конца дней своих не помнить никого и лежать в лёжку в компании утки, не извлечь – тронуться может от волнения или ещё чего, и тогда счастье, коль умру быстро.

Лео уж и не рад был, что затронул такую тему.

\- Но ты не переживай, Лео, - Болек, разумеется, заметил смущение гостя, - у нас на каждом сердце тавро войны, если и не в голове. Нет семьи, которая никого бы не потеряла, у меня вот первая жена и сын погибли, Надя и Артеш мне уж потом подарком стали. Это я тебе как американцу не в упрёк, поверь. 

Болек вздохнул, а потом молча отпил из кружки.

\- Но знаешь что? Если всё время думать о том, что завтра всему может прийти конец, тогда проще уж охотничье ружьё в рот сунуть, всё одно это не жизнь будет. А я живу и у меня есть Артеш, есть лошади и надежда…

Болек оборвал пылкую речь и скосил глаза на Люсьена.

\- Словом, если ты, мой милый, не белоручка…

\- Нет, - с вызовом бросил Лео, смутно понимая, что сейчас ввяжется во что-то ужасное.

\- Как у тебя с лошадьми?

Неожиданный вопрос застал Лео врасплох.

\- В каком смысле как с лошадьми?

\- Любишь лошадей? Ездить умеешь, верхом ездить? Седлать, чистить?

Чёрт! Лео понял, что вляпался. Надо было такое предвидеть – отсидеться на конеферме, где каждый день дел невпроворот, и рассчитывать при этом в буквальном смысле рук не запачкать дохлый номер.

\- Верхом умею, и седлать могу, в армии научился и потом практика была. Я вообще люблю всё красивое…

Лео вовремя дёрнул себя за язык, не желая уточнять, какую именно красоту предпочитает.

\- Тогда тебе понравится, - усмехнулся Болек, - лошадь одно из самых красивых божьих созданий. Любош, не возражаешь, если Лео подсобит тебе с лошадьми? И тебе подмога, и ему занятие, в самых лучших гостях бездельничать надоест очень скоро. Главный там ты и ежели ты против… Словом, тебе решать.

Лоран склонил голову набок, внимательно рассматривая гостя. В отличие от крепкого коренастого Болека (Лео понимал, чем он заслужил своё прозвище), Люсьен Лоран был лет на пятнадцать, пожалуй, помоложе, роста почти такого же, как и Лео, да и сложением они походили, разве что француз старше и постройнее. Чуть тронутое загаром лицо, скорее прямоугольное, нежели округлое, русые волосы почти до плеч, серые прозрачные глаза. Держался он более сдержанно, но это вполне можно объяснить присутствием, как ни крути, хозяина. В общем, Лоран молодому американцу скорее понравился. А он ему?

\- Бул, - проговорил, наконец, Лоран, - давай вот что. Главный там не я, хотя с людской точки зрения это и так, а кони. А это, - он обращался уже к Лео, - не ткацкие станки, с ними надо ладить и их любить. Не следует работать с ними человеку, если он этому не научится, ему тогда одна дорога – денники чистить.

Люсьен поднялся.

\- Сегодня праздник, мы выпили, и к лошадям я и сам не пойду, и ему не советую. А вот завтра утром, не позже пяти, если он придёт на конюшню, попробуем.

\- И кто это здесь «он», позволь узнать? – не вытерпел Наполеон Соло, отодвигая кружку и тоже выпрямляясь во весь рост. Неожиданно Лоран засмеялся, а хозяин одобрительно хлопнул ладонью по столу.

\- В точку! – протянул руку француз. – Для тебя я Любош, меня тут так все зовут.

Вот так и получилось, что молодой американец с внешностью английского аристократа, квалификацией вора-взломщика и репутацией мошенника международной известности стал помощником бывшего жокея на скачках с препятствиями, а ныне тренера лошадей Люсьена Лорана.

*****

Прошло три недели, прежде чем Лео полностью вошёл в курс дел, но Лоран его не торопил. Конечно, обычным конюхом Соло не был – на конюшне, где стояли пятнадцать лошадей, были один берейтор, четверо конюхов и два подростка-подручных – однако лошадей требовалось проезжать, водить на корде, выпускать в загоны, причём так, чтобы не смешивать кобыл и жеребцов, однолеток готовить к сентябрьской заездке под седло, да и много чего ещё. Лео никогда не считал себя ни задохликом, ни нытиком, но, видит Бог, с лошадьми действительно иногда… сложновато. 

Один мог быть в плохом настроении и не пожелать брать удила, семь потов сойдёт, пока заставишь. 

Другая, обиженная на недостаток внимания, норовила повернуться задом, а что это означает, Лео хорошо знал и аккуратно обходил Влтаву по кругу, успокаивающим тоном уговаривая не дурить. 

К однолеткам вообще требовался особый подход, с максимальным спокойствием и лаской.

В седле молодой человек держался неплохо, по мнению Лорана, а это была высокая похвала. Однако от тряской рыси отвыкшие мускулы взбунтовались, и первую неделю он просто падал вечером от усталости на кровать, а утром еле сдерживал стоны боли. Но иначе было бы нечем заняться, да и максимализм - если уж делать, так лучше всех, - свойственный Лео, судя по всему, от рождения, поддерживал его на плаву.

А потом всё как-то начало налаживаться. И мышцы свыклись с физической нагрузкой, и секреты работы с лошадьми, которые периодически подкидывали ему то Бул, то Лоран, с ежедневной практикой усваивались быстрее. Завет Лорана – никогда не приближаться к лошади, будучи хоть чуть подшофе или с перегаром - конечно, несколько затруднял жизнь. Коротая вечера на веранде с хозяином, Надей (оказавшейся очень симпатичной женщиной под сорок, взиравшей на Була с таким обожанием, что Лео положительно обзавидовался) и частенько составлявшем компанию французом, выпить хотелось просто до одурения, и не пива, как большинству местных. Союзника американец неожиданно обрёл в лице Лорана, пиво тоже не очень жаловавшего. Тот умел – неизвестно как, тайны он не раскрывал – доставать изредка хорошее вино, и они позволяли себе по бокалу (не больше) красного, к утру начисто выветривавшегося. Как подозревал Лео, попадало оно через Мораву из оккупированной Австрии, поскольку граница по реке была весьма условной. На обоих берегах были, разумеется, посты через равные промежутки, но колючую проволоку никто не натянул. Лишь контрольно-следовая полоса чуть поодаль от берегов, так, чтобы весенним паводком не смыло. Со стороны же Чехословакии постов было ещё меньше.

\- Морава зла, - пояснил по этому поводу Бул, - вот напротив нас даже разливов не бывает, потому что берега крутые, но не дай Бог никому там оказаться, когда ливень пройдёт, не у нас, так в Судетах или Карпатах. Течение становится очень стремительным, с водоворотами. А чуть выше, там, где излучина и мы коней купаем, наоборот, при любом мало-мальски крупном дожде разливается так, что на километры сплошная водная гладь, только на моторной лодке и переплывёшь. Почти негде постоянные заставы строить. Ниже, на Дунае, как я слышал, по-другому.

Лео даже начал по-своему наслаждаться размеренностью и красотой такой жизни, но однажды…

Солнце, с самого раннего утра припекавшее совсем по-летнему, вынудило Лео устроить привал в тени. Он лежал в траве под раскидистым деревом, закинув руки за голову и бездумно пожёвывая сухой стебелёк, пока кобыла по кличке Нова щипала травку, когда услышал частый перестук копыт шедшей галопом лошади. Зная, что Лоран проезжал Самоката, молодой человек не особо удивился, а лишь приподнялся, готовый махнуть рукой, а в следующую секунду застыл, поражённый до глубины души.

Прямо на него из леса вылетел караковый жеребец. На нем не было ни седла, ни, по сути, уздечки, поскольку челюсти лошади охватывала только мягкая петля-недоуздок. И, распластавшись по великолепной спине, вместе с конём летел навстречу загорелый стройный всадник, из всей одежды на котором были только мягкие, заканчивавшиеся чуть выше колен штаны, а выгоревшие на солнце русые волосы ветер отбрасывал ему за спину. Что-то до боли прекрасное было в этом дуэте, словно мужчина должен непременно держать в руках лук и стрелы и походить на древнегреческого кентавра…

Лео судорожно вздохнул, а увидевший его Лоран выпрямился и чуть откинулся телом, прогибаясь в пояснице и придерживая одной рукой повод. Как ни удивительно, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Самокат сразу же замедлил ход, перейдя на рысь, а потом и вовсе остановился в двух метрах от Лео. Люсьен с улыбкой потрепал жеребца по шее.

\- Умница моя, - одобрительно сказал он по-французски, - сегодня я сам тебя вычищу.

Как по-разному звучал голос Лорана по-чешски и по-французски, поразился американец. Словно бывший стиплер с любовницей разговаривал, а не с конём.

Всадник меж тем легко и пружинисто спрыгнул на траву и кивнул на Нову:

\- Как она тебе?

\- Очень мягкая рысь, а галоп одно сплошное удовольствие. И пока что никаких особых капризов, - опомнившись, ответил Лео, непроизвольно окидывая глазами стоявшего рядом с Самокатом Лорана.

Кожа Люсьена слегка блестела от испарины – или, может быть, он ездил до излучины и там искупался – и пот смочил прядки волос, которые обычно француз носил завязанными в хвост. Но когда американец опустил глаза ниже… чёрт, всаднику точно не помешал бы душ. Холодный.

Люсьен заметил этот шокированный взгляд и расхохотался, сверкнув серыми глазами.

\- Ты что, Лео, не слыхал о таком? Это чисто физиологическая реакция, к твоему сведению, не подумай, ради всего святого, что я зоофил!

Про это Лео ничего не знал. Да он сам ездил уже три недели и кроме усталости, ничего необычного за собой не замечал. Француз сжалился:

\- Когда ездишь без седла, посадка меняется и работают другие группы мышц. А если ещё и лошадь по себе найдёшь, то даже узда не понадобится, телом будешь конём управлять. Попробуешь когда-нибудь, сам увидишь. 

\- По себе?

Лоран вздохнул.

\- Говоришь, Нова смирная, не свечит, не выкручивается, задом не бьёт. И во многом потому, что во рту у неё стальные удила, а у тебя в руках стек и мягкие железки на сапогах. А посмотри на меня и Самоката, посмотри и сравни. В чём, по-твоему, разница?

Мужчины продолжали разговаривать на французском: Лео так увлёкся, что этого даже не заметил. Он поразмыслил.

\- Он выбрал тебя сам? Твой конь с тобой потому, что сам этого хочет? – неверяще проговорил американец.

\- Двусмысленно, зато верно, - подтвердил француз. – Кто спорит, в обычной жизни лошади и под седлом, и в уздечках с мартингалами, а сними это и оставь человека и лошадь один на один? Вот так, как они есть?

Какой-то азарт понемногу вскипал в душе Лео, и по телу пробежала дрожь предвкушения. Он начинал понимать, о чём говорил Лоран.

\- И ты нашёл свою?

\- А разве не видно? – он снова потрепал сильную шею. Лошадь склонила голову и фыркнула ему прямо в ухо, а потом ласково прихватила мягкими губами. – Ладно, ладно, и морковь тоже будет.

Лео обратил внимание, как тихо стоял жеребец, помахивая хвостом, и даже с ноги на ногу не переступал. Видимо, не хотел случайно придавить голую ступню всадника.

\- А остальные?

\- Ну, есть работа, и есть душа, - изрёк Люсьен. - Я всех лошадей люблю, но вот тут… - он призадумался, машинально перебирая пальцами тёмную гриву, - тут другое. Я, как ты знаешь, бывший стиплер и знаю: лошадь не машина и способна на риск только до известного ей самой предела, но если ты завоюешь её доверие, если сможешь стать с ней одним целым…

«Кентавром», - пронеслось в голове у Соло.

\- …она ради тебя сделает и невозможное. Даже если у неё сердце разорвётся. Но есть опасность, - голос стал тихим, - что и твоё тоже.

\- А я могу попробовать… найти свою? – спросил вдруг Лео, взглянув прямо в прищуренные глаза.

\- А ты хочешь?

\- Очень.

\- Поехали домой, - Люсьен положил руку на холку, легко вскочил на спину Самоката и слегка цокнул языком, пуская лошадь рысью. – Есть у нас кобыла-четырёхлетка, которая может тебе подойти. Её зовут Минора. Но предупреждаю, лёгкой победы не жди.

Мне не нужна лёгкая, сказал себе Соло, подобрав повод и пустив кобылу вслед за караковым жеребцом. Мне нужна моя.

*****

**_Где-то над Европой,  
май 1963 года_ **

Наполеон Соло откинулся в просторном кресле салона первого класса рейса Западный Берлин – Рим и с удовольствием глотнул коньяк, который предпочёл сейчас своему любимому виски.

Как удивительно молод он был тогда, несмотря на службу в армии и опыт в области предметов искусства. Как непростительно наивен.

Он дёрнул плечом. Его любимый костюм стоил столько, что этой суммы в то время хватило бы на двух Минор, но Наполеон сам приплатил бы втрое лишь затем, чтобы всё не закончилось так, как закончилось.

До Рима два часа лёта. Сообщники или соперники – причём последняя часть была высоким мрачным русским – сидели позади. Соло не слышал, чтобы они там ворковали, входя в роли и создавая видимость жениха и невесты. И вот это, чекист, просчёт, сказал себе с удовлетворением Соло. Будь я на твоём месте, Габи заливалась бы соловьём, планируя будущую «свадьбу».

Но в сущности Наполеон даже был рад, что не ему надо разыгрывать из себя будущего счастливого молодожёна. Никто не мешал ему думать. Думать – и продолжать вспоминать…

*****

**_Чехословакия, Висока-при-Мораве, ферма Кржиче  
июнь 1952 года_ **

Он влюбился в Минору с первого взгляда, как бы странно это не прозвучало. Видно, Лоран действительно понимал людей и лошадей, сразу вычислив ту, что покорит Наполеона Соло. И которую Наполеону Соло теперь, в свою очередь, предстояло покорить.

\- Помни, если ты хоть раз наденешь на неё седло, она, конечно, тебя повезёт, и, может, даже не попытается сбросить, - говорил Люсьен, - но кентавром тебе не быть. С ней, во всяком случае.

Люсьену очень понравилась картина, нарисованная воображением Лео.

\- Ты станешь для неё одним из многих, она сразу потеряет к тебе доверие и будет ходить от и до, делать лишь то, что положено. Лошади очень умны и хорошо понимают, чего от них хотят, в этом-то и трудность. Тебе надо сделать так, чтобы она доверилась. И совет тут только один – не форсируй события, пытайся её почувствовать и будь готов к нестандартным ходам.

\- Каким?

\- А я откуда знаю? Они на то и нестандартные.

Вооружённый этим напутствием, Лео повёл атаку на Минору.  
Если бы он знал, что будет так трудно, ещё неизвестно, решился бы он или нет. 

Кобыла будённовской породы восточного типа, цвета светлого речного песка с золотым отливом, замечала Лео не больше, чем какого-нибудь конюха. Она позволяла к себе подходить, выводить в манеж, скармливать морковку – но и только. Долгое время при первом же намёке на что-то большее, вроде уздечки, следовало короткое предупредительное ржание или всхрапывание и вскидывание головы. А после того, как она всё же взяла удила, окрылённый этим Лео попытался вскочить на неосёдланную кобылу. Но лошадь просто стояла-стояла смирно, а когда американец ухватился рукой за холку и сделал заброс, вильнула задом, отступая, и неудавшийся всадник позорно грохнулся на песок манежа. И если кто-нибудь думает, что после этой победы лошадь отошла, то нет! Она продолжала стоять рядом, выжидая, когда мужчина поднимется и отряхнёт песок, притом с видом таким смиренным, что хоть сейчас седлай! А вот седлать-то как раз было и нельзя…

Лео решил на время стратегически отступить и просто неделю выводил её в манеж, а сам потом приходил, сидел на ограде, иногда курил (к запаху табака лошади относились мягче, чем перегара) и наблюдал. Пытался почувствовать. И в один прекрасный момент увидел, что лошадь всё-таки начало терзать любопытство – она подходила к нему всё ближе, изучала, направив уши в его сторону, и, будто кокетничая, встряхивала недлинной, совсем светлой гривой.

Затем настала очередь долгих прогулок. Накинув, по совету Лорана, на Минору уздечку без удил – возражений со стороны лошади не последовало – Лео уходил с ней гулять по полям и лесам, спокойно ведя её в поводу и разговаривая, как с другом. Неважно о чём, слов-то она всё равно понять не могла. Лео запомнил и довольно точно воспроизводил мягкие интонации, с которыми Лоран обращался к Самокату, и видел, что это помогало. При звуках его голоса Минора настораживала уши, а не пригибала их. Это явно был признак узнавания, и в сердце Лео вспыхивала надежда.

Так, шажок за шажком, он дошли до того, что гуляли вместе: лошадь и мужчина шли рядом, а повод свободно болтался на его руке. И тогда настало время первого нестандартного хода. Лео решил посмотреть, что случится, если он не придёт в манеж и не поведёт Минору на прогулку. 

Лучше бы он этого не делал.

Днём он издалека наблюдал, как лошадь беспокойно рысит по загону и время от времени нетерпеливо ржёт, но выдерживал характер, хотя на душе у него будто кошки скребли. То, что он творил, отдавало подленьким расчётиком, с женщинами это срабатывало с вероятностью 80%, но они тоже пользовались подобными приёмами, и правила игры были одинаковы для обеих сторон, а тут?

Почуяла ли Минора назавтра исходившее от Лео чувство вины или просто обиделась, но завидев молодого человека, сразу повернулась к нему задом и приподняла левое заднее копыто. Входить в денник он не рискнул и попробовал утихомирить раздражение кобылы, оставаясь снаружи, но при первых же звуках его голоса последовал предупредительный удар по двери. 

Соло отшатнулся. Впервые ему пришло на ум, что он, если уж откровенно, ввязался в опасное дело. Лошадь, в особенности такая рослая, гораздо сильнее человека – удар копытом ломал кости, а неудачный удар копытом сразу мог отправить на тот свет. Лошадиные зубы вырывали такие куски мягких тканей, что раны долго гноились и не заживали. А уж придавить взрослого мужчину телом к стене денника или в манеже сбить его с ног и опустить на спину переднюю ногу, не давая встать, а то и две ноги, к тому же встав перед этим на дыбы, ей вообще ничего не стоит… Но сознание того, что перед ним настоящий вулкан, горячило кровь и подстёгивало не хуже хлыста.

Лео остался в конюшне. Прекрасно понимая, что Минора его и слышит, и чует, он спокойно сидел на пороге пустого денника на каком-то седле и набирался терпения. Прошло не меньше двух часов, пока Минора, наконец, перестала раздражённо всхрапывать, развернулась и потянулась к поилке. И, тут, на счастье, молодой человек заметил, что вода там закончилась.

Держа ведро с водой так, чтобы видела Минора, он ждал ещё полчаса, прежде чем ему было дозволено подать его в денник. Лошадь пила, а Лео с колотившимся сердцем ждал, пока она утолит жажду. Останется в ней всё тот же воинственный запал, который погубит всё, чего он достиг, или нет?

Напившись, Минора подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела тёмными выпуклыми глазами на Лео. С губ её капала вода. И вдруг, тихонько всхрапнув, она прихватила его за руку.

Сердце Лео в буквальном смысле рухнуло в бездну – он знал, что бывает, когда лошади кусаются. Но в следующий момент понял, что держат его не за руку, а всего лишь за куртку. Минора ещё раз всхрапнула и слегка встряхнула рукав.

Ведро с остатками воды с грохотом свалилось на пол, потому что Лео обеими руками обнял лошадь за сильную шею и повис на ней, шепча «Прости» на всех языках, какие мог вспомнить. Если ему сейчас не сказали: «И больше так никогда не делай!», то он навозный жук.

Минора осторожно вскинула голову, легко отрывая Соло от земли. Доверие было восстановлено.

*****

**_Рим, Италия  
май 1963 года._ **

Вот интересно, учат их там в КГБ чему-нибудь полезному, кроме как столами кидаться. Ну, скажем, способен этот Курякин наружку-то засечь? – размышлял Наполеон, следовавший на некотором расстоянии от парочки, усиленно изображавшей жениха и невесту накануне свадьбы. Получалось, на взгляд Соло, хреново: впечатление складывалось такое, что чекист вообще не представлял, как обыкновенно ведут себя влюблённые. Или ему так основательно мозги промыли?

Соло почувствовал раздражение. Почему всё-таки Габи не доверили ему? Актёр из чекиста всё равно, что балерина, такой же топорный (хотя и искусствовед получился бы ещё хуже). Вот и сейчас он предложил «невесте» руку, в то время как пылающий любовью обнял бы девушку за плечи, привлёк бы к себе, рост у парня вполне подходящий, Габи даже с каблучками на голову ниже… Поцеловал бы, в конце-то концов. Здесь же Рим, а не какие-нибудь Соловки!

«Хвост» - в количестве двух штук – переложился, растворившись в переулке по направлению к Колизею. Понятно, будут поджидать их там, в районе Испанской лестницы народу чересчур много.

Соло ощутил неясное беспокойство. Он видел Курякина в деле и знал, что тот довольно раним (странно, что именно это слово пришло ему в голову применительно к твердокаменному кагэбэшнику). С другой стороны, в нём за целую милю можно распознать сильного и мужественного человека (эй, Наполеон, куда это тебя понесло!), так будет ли он безропотно расставаться с бумажником? Ага, уже побежал, чуть ног не поломал. Дальнейшую катастрофу предсказать несложно: или он свернёт шеи этим двоим, или примчится полиция. И в том, и в другом случае миссия будет провалена.

«Влюблённые» теперь совсем отодвинулись друг от друга, русский что-то невозмутимо рассказывал и держался, как школьник, отвечающий урок у доски, только что руки по швам не вытянул, а Габи парня разглядывала. Точно решала, куда его – в цирк или сразу в кунсткамеру. Я бы его, пожалуй… Соло решительно оборвал поток мыслей и, пользуясь тем, что «хвост» не мог их увидеть, вторгся в романтическое свидание и был вознаграждён мигом испарившейся с лица чекиста улыбкой.

\- За вами «хвост».

\- Знаю, - снисходительно бросил русский с таким видом, будто хотел добавить: «И без тебя!», - два мужика из отеля, обоим за тридцать, один в коричневом костюме, другой в кожанке, в связи с чем ты должен исчезнуть!

Ну что ж, дело своё он хотя бы знает. Одной проблемой меньше, но осталась вторая…  
Которая так и называется – «я с ними разберусь».

Пока птенец свободной Америки ставил советские мозги на подобающее им место, Габи, кажется, испугалась, непонятно только, чего больше. Одинаково неприятная перспектива – когда отбирают бумажник и когда понимаешь, что у тебя в руках бомба сорта «made in Russia» с подожжённым фитилём. Соло искренне пожалел девушку, он бы предпочёл бомбу… Стоп, очнись, тут вообще-то дело! – скомандовал он себе. Когда разозлённый чекист подхватил Габи под руку, Наполеон предвкушающее ухмыльнулся. 

«Это не по-русски».

Нет, такое зрелище он ни за что не пропустит.

*****

Наполеон при помощи небольшого театрального бинокля, «позаимствованного» у какой-то туристки, наблюдал за сценой возле Колизея, притаившись за одной из полуобрушенных колонн. Сначала всё шло по плану, деньги у Курякина забрали, вот Габи отдала кольцо, а вот… что происходит, почему он медлит? – лихорадочно ищет ответы Соло, но при звуке пощёчины душа у него сбежала в пятки и, трепеща, как заяц, затаилась там. Сейчас чекист не выдержит, у него же пальцы дрожат, Наполеон видел этот признак! Матерь Божья, да что там случилось, почему он сразу не отдал часы, им, небось, цена три копейки в базарный день, почему довёл до этого??! Плевок в лицо это уж слишком, и Соло вдруг ощутил облегчение, заметив якобы лёгкий удар русского в кадык бандита, который сразу сбил этого мерзкого типа с ног. И Теллер молодчина, не растерялась и схватила чекиста за руки. Будь ты моей девушкой, уж я бы тебя сейчас отблагодарил, ну хоть прижал бы к себе, успокоил. А вообще это нормально, а? – задался вопросом внутренний голос Наполеона. Курякин настолько вышел из роли, что вполне может показаться, что невеста ему не так важна, как какие-то часы. Надо прояснить…

\- Изящные решения не по тебе, верно? 

Уже нет ни грамма невозмутимости, нет ни толики снисходительности - русский всё ещё взвинчен, да так, что Соло буквально ощущал это всей кожей, по которой будто электрические разряды забегали, но следующая фраза мигом окатила его холодной водой. Вот как у этого медведя получается так доставать Соло, который сам мечтал того достать? Воздух наполнился треском и звоном, и чем хладнокровнее держался Наполеон, тем жарче пылала ярость в Курякине. Остановила всё это Габи, которая явно потеряла терпение.

Однако это весьма занимательно, размышлял Наполеон, сидевший в кресле и невидящими глазами уставившийся в вечернюю газету. Часы отца. Вот почему он так завёлся. Но будь мой отец казнокрадом, уличённым и отправленным в лагеря, стал бы я хранить его часы, носить их, да ещё так явно ими дорожить? Соло с сомнением, но всё же отрицательно покачал головой. Даже если допустить, что чекист любил этого казнокрада, уж точно незачем постоянно напоминать себе о позоре. Не то чтобы Соло был выдающимся психологом, но где-то читал: если отец или мать не соответствуют должному образу, их или идеализируют, или от них отворачиваются. Так почему же Илья (Соло сам не заметил, как мысленно назвал чекиста по имени) не отвернулся? Ведь вряд ли этот казнокрад был кем-то вроде советского Робина Гуда. Можно найти оправдание, скажем, убийству, но, судя по словам чекиста там, в кафе Западного Берлина, идеализировать кражу не в его характере. Одни вопросы с этим Ильёй Курякиным, и ни одного надёжного ответа.

Поддавшись неожиданному раздражению, Соло швырнул газету куда-то за кресло, вскочил и заходил по номеру. Какой же всё-таки упрямый нрав у этого русского, ну чисто породистый конь. Конь…

За дверью послышались шаги. Если это русский сбежал от Габи и явился продолжать разборки… Соло схватил со стола другую сложенную газету и плюхнулся в кресло. Спокойствие, только спокойствие, теперь ясно, что именно оно так цепляло чекиста.

Но когда в номер вошёл не чекист, а кобылка, так и напрашивающаяся на то, чтобы её увели в стойло, Соло ничего не имел против. Но, лаская податливое женское тело, подумал – а вот Минору было не так легко покорить…

*****

**_Чехословакия, Висока-при-Мораве, ферма Кржиче,  
июль 1952 года._ **

Если Лео думал, что после примирения Минора у него в кармане, то более жестокой ошибки он не совершал ещё никогда. Словно жеманница из разряда «всё, что хотите, только не это!», лошадь никак не давала сесть ей на спину. Поломавшись немного, она милостиво согласилась брать удила, но дальше этого дело не шло – она то свечила, то гарцевала вокруг Соло, то рыла копытом землю, давая понять, что говорит серьёзно… Лео просто измучился, пока однажды Лоран, наблюдавший за ними исподтишка, не вышел к манежу и не поманил его к себе. 

Утерев пот, струившийся по лбу – июль был жарким – американец обессилено привалился к столбу.

\- Ты видел?  
\- Видел.  
\- Что скажешь?  
\- Бросить не хочешь?

Неожиданно. Соло выпрямился; неужели опытный лошадник увидел со стороны, что Минора ему так и не покорится?

\- Это моя лошадь, Любош, я твёрдо знаю. И она знает, только признавать не хочет. Ты же не хочешь сказать…

Соло запнулся, не в силах озвучить то, о чём подумал.

\- Тогда настало время нестандартных поступков, Лео.

Тот вскинул голову:

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Молод ты ещё, чтобы такое замечать. А ты подумай. Вот она сейчас на задние ноги привставала, отталкивая тебя подальше. А ты внимание обратил, как она это сделала? Если такая лошадь во весь мах засвечит, её копыта у тебя над головой нависнут так, что ты уже ни о чём другом и помышлять не будешь, как живым остаться! А она только привстала и в четверть силы тебя отодвинула. И давно на тебе мягкие теннисные туфли?

Наполеон взглянул на ноги: 

\- С неделю. Всё думаю, может, получится.

\- И хоть раз она тебе на ногу наступала за эту неделю?

\- Нет.

\- Вот-вот. А я видел, как близко к тебе она вьётся, словно вы танцуете. Считай, ты в её зону комфорта вошёл. Время смелых решений, Лео, не то она перегорит.

\- Да я уж один раз пробовал.

\- То смелое решение было как у автослесаря, - сурово припечатал Люсьен, - который чешет в затылке, какой бы жиклёр продуть, чтобы мотор заработал. А кентавр спросит – что хочет мотор, чтобы заработать. Может, жиклёр. А может, просто в тени стоять, а не на солнце.

В тени, а не на солнце. А это мысль.

*****

На этой песчаной излучине купали лошадей и Наполеон, и Лоран; последний обычно гнал лошадь во весь опор и соскальзывал, когда вода доходила ей до середины бока. Соло же заводил Минору, держа её в поводу, а потом окатывал речной водой до тех пор, пока золотисто-песочная шкура не начинала лосниться и блестеть на солнце. В благодарность он нередко получал тычок лбом в спину, едва не валивший с ног, или довольное ржание.

Сегодня Лео решил, что программу стоит слегка изменить. Не вынимая удил – он не осмелился сделать столь нестандартный ход, как тот, что планировал, не имея возможности управлять лошадью – он заводил её всё дальше, играючи брызгая водой. И вот когда взмученная копытами речная гладь заколыхалась, чуть не доходя до прогиба сильной спины, он опёрся о холку, подтянулся на руках… и, выбросив тело из воды, оказался верхом на Миноре!

Момент был страшный. Лошадь недоумённо фыркнула, вздёрнув голову, и Лео вцепился в гриву, замирая от сладкого ужаса и поглаживая шею Миноры. А потом она сорвалась с места и ринулась к берегу…

Движения её были не столь стремительны, как обычно, поскольку сказывалась толща воды. Именно на это Соло и рассчитывал, затевая этот трюк, но всё равно через десять секунд копыта расплёскивали прибрежное мелководье. Минора вышла на берег, постепенно замедляя ход, встала и, не торопясь, отряхнулась. Лео всем телом почувствовал, как по мощному корпусу прошла волна мягкой дрожи, а в лицо ему полетели брызги с гривы. Кобыла словно раздумывала о чём-то, роя правым копытом песок, а всадник чуть дышал. 

Наконец, Минора повернула голову, скосила на него карий глаз и всхрапнула: «Ну, и что, так и будем тут стоять?»

А действительно, подумал Соло, и сжал голенями бока. Двум смертям не бывать, а одной не миновать.

Минора пошла крупным шагом, будто давая приноровиться к поступи. Сидеть на неосёдланной лошади было на самом деле непривычно – и гладкая мокрая шкура скользила под бёдрами, и ногам опереться не на что. А когда Лео попробовал скомпенсировать этот недостаток, крепче обхватив голенями бока, лошадь сразу перешла на широкую рысь, и стало ещё менее комфортно. Чёрт! – подумал Соло, трясясь, как куль с мукой, так и задницу отобьёшь, и кое-что более важное тоже.

Кстати вспомнив теоретический курс, загодя прочитанный ему Лораном, и то, как бывший жокей обычно держался на Самокате, Наполеон изменил позу так, чтобы поднять пятки выше и наклонить корпус вперёд. Теперь колени и бёдра плотно прилегали к верхней части тела Миноры, позволяя пружинить, или, если надо, слиться с лошадью на галопе. 

Трава ложилась под копыта далеко выбрасываемых в беге передних ног, ритм ударов был точным и выверенным, и понемногу Соло отпускала бившая его поначалу нервная дрожь. Его признали! У него получилось, у него всё получилось!

Как выяснилось, не всё. Когда он, гордый собой и пребывавший от счастья на седьмом небе, подъехал к конюшне, он совсем забыл, что лошадь реагирует на положение его тела. В результате, собираясь всего лишь чуть натянуть поводья, он излишне резко отклонился, и Минора застыла как вкопанная. Не ожидавший этого Лео пребольно стукнулся лбом о затылок кобылы, хорошо, что нос не расквасил.

Выражение лошадиной морды было непередаваемым, она только что брови иронически не задрала: «Учиться тебе ещё и учиться, молокосос».

Несмотря на наливающуюся шишку на лбу, спрыгнувший на траву Наполеон откинул завившиеся от воды в кольца тёмные волосы, расхохотался и потрепал Минору по непросохшей гриве.

\- О, ты меня ещё не знаешь!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации к главе 2.
> 
> Так могли бы выглядеть герои этой истории.  
> Например, [Бул Хенко](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/01/57422b138bcfae5a8d6354c9378d6a03.png)  
> [Крис Ченери](http://i3.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/02/f93abaa3691363a38468238965f5b552.jpg)  
> [Люсьен Лоран](http://i2.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/01/0ddf59b9744fe8386e776ce0f376cb01.jpg)  
> [Минора](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/01/128c9e158127b748b3075f584776174b.jpg)  
> [Караковый жеребец](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/01/d1460afb5189dd4b9b5355a8cf7e0848.jpg) (Самокат)  
> И, наконец, [кентавр](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/01/9d98ec5da50b383d6d51e7d0f3e55c74.jpg)


	4. Глава 3. Ты как тень, я как звук...

**_Италия, Рим, отель «Плаза»,  
май 1963 года._ **

Не то чтобы Наполеон Соло чувствовал, что зря потратил время на эту знойную красотку; само собой, ему нравились такие лёгкие победы, такие необременительные подарки Фортуны. Обычно после них тело радовало лёгкостью, а голова - свежестью мыслей и - нередко - новыми замыслами. Однако в пять утра он проснулся с ощущением, что в его постели лежит кто-то чужой. Кто-то, кто в ней немного задержался. Вообще Соло не любил делить с кем-то постель и делал это исключительно на заданиях, зная по опыту, что дамы тают от подобной романтики. Но эта итальянка была делом личным, а в личных делах его кредо было несколько иным.

Соскользнув с широченной кровати, Наполеон отправился в ванную понежиться в тёплой воде. Когда же умытый, выбритый, надушенный, с безупречной укладкой и облачённый в столь же безукоризненно отутюженный халат Соло забрался обратно под одеяло, то встретил взгляд тёмно-шоколадных глаз. Девушка улыбнулась, но продолжения отчего-то не хотелось. При утреннем свете всё всегда выглядело как-то не так, как-то фальшиво, что ли. Ну что могут сказать друг другу люди, удовлетворившие минутную жажду, в самое ценное для влюблённых время? Вот поэтому-то самый эффективный агент ЦРУ и не одобрял идеи просыпаться с кем-то. Переспать – это всегда пожалуйста, работа есть работа, но просыпаться – нет уж.

Обнаружив в будильнике жучок, Соло помрачнел. В общем-то ему было плевать на то, что кто-то – скорее всего русские, судя по виду жучка – стал невольным слушателем их с итальянкой постельных утех. Надеюсь, у парней на прослушке правые руки в кровавых мозолях, мстительно сказал он себе. Куда сильнее его встревожило то, что он не подумал об этом раньше, так был занят разгадыванием ребуса «Илья Курякин». 

Но если прослушка стоит в часах, она может быть и ещё где-то. С мрачным «х-м-м!» Наполеон вынул сканер электронных устройств и начал проверять номер. В итоге у него создалось впечатление, что здесь поработал полк кагэбешников! И когда, скажите на милость, чекист успел пристроить жучок на пиджак, с которым Соло вчера весь день не расставался??! Подсунутый им самим в самолёте он во внимание не принял; в конце концов, не считая мужского обаяния, ловкость рук его главное оружие. 

Наполеон хмуро обозрел знатный улов. Это уже ни в какие рамки не укладывалось, и раздражённый и этим, и тем, что так много внимания уделяет Курякину, Соло как был, в халате, направился к чекисту – показать ему, как они выражаются, мать какого-то Кузьмы.

В 6-45 русский имел такой вид, будто поднялся до зари и Господь уже щедрой рукой отсыпал ему за это подачек - свеж, бодр и при полном параде, аж при бабочке. Не довлей над ним так злость, Наполеон обязательно бы задался вопросом: чекист вообще ложился? А если не ложился, то чем был занят с утра пораньше? 

При виде напарника между бровями Курякина обозначилась маленькая складочка.

\- Что ты здесь забыл? Тебя тут быть не должно! – бросил он, по, видать, въевшейся с годами привычке стрельнув глазами налево-направо.

«У Испанской лестницы меня тоже не должно было быть, но если бы не я, ты бы всё дело провалил!» - хотел было отпарировать Соло, но вместо этого начал, не торопясь, кидать в русского жучки. По одному, чтоб лучше осознал. А заместо осознания получил в лицо груду своих! Ну, не своих – свой был только один, – а подарков Сандерса, который, получается, тоже даром времени не терял. Вот сработал настолько топорно, что выставил Соло идиотом. Ну, ничего, последнее слово всё равно останется за ним! Кто-то же должен втолковать русскому, что с такими костюмами и на дневных приёмах такого формата бабочки не носят. А раз этого не сделала Габи – может, правда, она ещё десятый сон досматривала, – то этот нелёгкий труд взял на себя он, Наполеон Соло. 

И чрезвычайно удивился, издалека увидев, что чекист прислушался! На нём красовался синий галстук, замечательно подходивший к костюму и вдобавок подчёркивавший своим оттенком глаза. Перед мысленным взором Наполеона, тем временем успешно заложившего камень в основание будущих контактов с Викторией, как наяву, возникла картина: чуть откинувший голову Курякин стоит перед зеркалом, и длинные изящные пальцы колдуют над узлом из шёлковой ткани… Соло мотнул головой. С чего он взял, что галстук русскому завязала не Габи? Впрочем, при такой разнице в росте ей было бы неудобно, пришлось бы руки высоко задирать. Тут нужен кто-нибудь повыше…

Осознав, что мысли в очередной раз унеслись куда-то не туда, Наполеон махнул на них рукой и, удивлённо подняв брови, наблюдал, как поспешно агент КГБ утаскивал Габи с приёма. Больно торопится чекист, это не к добру, сказал себе Соло, решивший задержаться и выяснить, что к чему.

Услышав о расправе в мужском туалете, он почувствовал, что его прошиб холодный пот. Это было совершенно непрофессионально, в смысле, не расправа – Наполеон не удивился бы и кровавому месиву, – а сам поступок русского. Каким местом чекист думал? – задавал себе вопрос Соло, параллельно всячески пытавшийся сбить набежавшую охрану со следа. Таких высоченных блондинов, как Курякин, на приёме не было вовсе, с трудом удалось убедить местных, что у страха просто глаза велики. Слава Богу, потерпевшие находились в таком состоянии, что ни о каком фотороботе и речи быть не могло. Хотя на этот счёт Наполеон переживал меньше. Лицо русского относилось к тому классически правильному типажу, который описать труднее всего. Овал? Правильный до тошноты. Черты лица? Без особенностей, если не считать тонкого шрамика углом, но для этого мужчине нужно в глаза посмотреть. Нос? Подбородок? Уши? А чёрт их знает, какие. Обычные, пожалуй, средние. Цвет и форма разреза глаз, как хорошо известно всем мошенникам и представителям спецслужб, вообще запоминаются в последнюю очередь… интересно, почему же Наполеон так хорошо помнит эти глаза, хоть сейчас может описать детально. Большие, не выпуклые и не впалые, в обрамлении пушистых густых ресниц чуть посветлее у основания и с совсем тёмными кончиками, и радужка такого цвета, будто летнее небо на землю упало… 

Наполеон в гневе стукнул кулаком по колену, обтянутому шикарными брюками, и еле сдержал вздох боли. Да что ж это такое??! С какой стати ты, советский чекист Илья Курякин, разбил лагерь в моём мозгу и, видимо, с комфортом там расположился? Кто я тебе и кто ты мне? Враг, временно – слышишь, Соло, временно! – ставший союзником, ради дела ставший, не по своей воле. Но в этом союзе, как и во всяком другом, равноправие лишь кажущееся, мнимое. Истинное преимущество на стороне умнейшего, хитрейшего и умеющего опередить «союзника» на ход - а лучше на два - и обуздывать… усмирять… словом, не давать воли своему норову. Ты доказал, что с характером своим справляться умеешь, так какого сейчас взорвался?

А может, забрезжила догадка, те трое в туалете сделали высокому красивому русскому комплимент недвусмысленного толка? Хотел бы Соло знать, как отреагировал бы Курякин на подобное предложение или намёк…

*****

**_Чехословакия, Висока-при-Мораве, ферма Кржиче.  
июль 1952 года._ **

В Моравии стояло сияющее лето, а с Лео творилось что-то странное. Ему начинало казаться, что он попал в гости к старушке из сказки о Снежной Королеве: всё, что было важным раньше – деньги, ловко проворачиваемые махинации, красивые женщины, – словно кто-то стирал из памяти, каждый день расчёсывая его локоны гребешком слоновой кости. Нет, разумом-то он ничего не забыл, и даже договорился с Болеком на будущее о каналах связи и деталях его переезда во Францию. На самом деле это и было второй частью плана. Он хотел не только сбить всех со следа похищенной им из частной коллекции графа Альтена-Берг картины Вермеера, но и проработать в деталях одну операцию. 

Её идея принадлежала Крису Ченери. Попавший в 1944 году в плен американец имел реальную перспективу сгинуть в одном из концлагерей, не соверши он побег из гнилого дощатого вагона и не подбери его, замерзавшего в лесу, партизанская интернациональная бригада. С Болеславом Хенко он сдружился особенно сильно. Оба были заядлыми лошадниками, у отца Ченери была конеферма в Вирджинии, у Болека - в Чехии. После Победы Ченери предлагал Хенко остаться на территории союзников, но тот отказался. О том, что жена его Мила и сын погибли, он ещё не знал, да и с лошадьми своими расставаться не хотел.

Ченери, как всякий разумный – по его мнению – человек, просто пожал плечами, но, пока окончательно не опустился «железный занавес», контакт поддерживал, даже умудрялся кое-чем помогать другу, не забывая и про себя. По секторам союзников американцы перемещались свободно, рыбка в мутной водичке послевоенной Европы водилась в изобилии. В этот-то период и попался ему на глаза сержант Соло. Ченери, как оборотистый и хваткий делец, имевший немалый вес и должность в оккупационных войсках США, а потом и в военной организации Североатлантического договора, предложил сержанту сотрудничество, покровительство и ворох ценной информации в обмен на очевидные криминальные таланты и долю в деле. Наполеон скоро понравился Крису. Он не был банальным воришкой, всегда придавая своим в общем-то далёким от истинной морали делам налёт изысканности и шика. 

Однако к 1952 году почва под ногами подопечного Криса начала накаляться. За три года возникла и определилась структура военного блока НАТО, благодаря чему армейская «вода» в значительной степени очистилась от мути. Европа восстанавливалась, в начале 1950-х наметился явственный экономический подъём. В марте 1952 года Соло вышел в отставку, потому что теперь в случае провала его даже Ченери не спас бы, проще уж «работать» одному. «Астроном» был последним совместным проектом этой парочки. При помощи картины Ченери собирался провернуть одну комбинацию и вытащить во Францию Хенко со всей семьёй и лошадьми. Вполне легально вытащить, разумеется. Болек был согласен. Не то чтобы он не любил землю, где вырос, но «железный занавес» крепко мешал ему в селекционной работе, как и в представлении её результатов – лошадей, победителей и призёров скачек.

И вот к концу июля время для Лео стало лететь так незаметно, что скажи ему кто, что из намечённых максимум четырёх месяцев три уже практически истекли, он бы не поверил. Ему даже выпить теперь хотелось редко, и без того вместо крови у него в венах будто струилось игристое шампанское. Рано встать, вывести лошадей, проездить тех, кого настала очередь, сделать всё, что ещё потребуется, затем пообедать с хозяином и Лораном, обсуждая планы на завтра, а после обеда переодеться в лёгкие замшевые штаны, заканчивавшиеся над коленом, уйти к Миноре и сорваться на ней в поле, в лес, на реку – да куда угодно, иногда одному, иногда вместе с Люсьеном на своём Самокате, и до темноты наслаждаться ветром, водой, травой, запахом цветов на лугах, вечерней прохладой… Такова была его жизнь.

Оказалось, он ещё многого не знал. Не знал, например, что у него остались мышцы, которые могут болеть, но на утро после первой же проездки без седла понял – таки остались. Лоран, увидевший его странную походку, усмехнулся.

\- Это от хватки коленями, которым икроножные мышцы теперь не помогают, и включаются те, что на внутренней стороне бедра. Вот тут, - француз, слегка надавливая, провёл пальцем линию, и молодой человек издал стон боли, - есть мышцы, их так и называют наездническими.

Лоран отнял руку, сочувственно глядя на Лео.

\- Придётся через «не могу», и тогда пройдёт через неделю. Если хочешь, покажу тебе, как надо делать самомассаж, чтобы ускорить процесс.

\- Покажи.

О своих словах Лео пожалел уже через пять минут. Мало того, что массаж оказался вещью весьма приятной, хотя и немного болезненной, но от мягких движений рук француза реакция… м-м-м, определённого рода последовала незамедлительно. Лео покраснел, как рак.

\- Та-а-ак, - протянул Лоран, - ну, я вижу, ты всё понял, - и он убрал руки. – И прекрати вот так смущаться, если хочешь продолжать ездить верхом. Что естественно, то естественно.

Совету прекратить смущаться Лео последовал бы с радостью, но вот как? И куда девать всплеск адреналина после поездки? Хоть его и признала Минора, он ещё долго учился тому тонкому взаимодействию, которое позволяет понимать лошадь без слов. На собственном опыте постигал, как далеко наклонять корпус вперёд, чтобы пустить её в рысь или в галоп, насколько откидываться назад, чтобы уменьшить скорость бега. Совершенствовал посадку, чтобы ненароком не стереть ей спину или себе кожу в паху. Завёл свои привычки, кодовые словечки и звуки, постепенно идя к тому, чтобы попробовать отказаться от удил. 

В один из дней, когда Минору и Лео долго носило по холмам, вернулись они уже после заката. Соло, как обычно босиком, спрыгнул на траву возле конюшни, потянулся, поводя плечами и разминая мышцы шеи, и ощутил знакомый прилив энергии в паху. С учётом облегавших лосин выглядело это не очень пристойно. Ведя Минору в конюшню, он увидел, как навстречу ему выходит Лоран, уже, очевидно, поставивший Самоката в денник. Под проницательным взглядом француза Лео испытал желание прикрыться.

\- Кажется, я уже не единожды говорил, что это естественно, – даже при свете конюшенного фонаря было видно, что у Лорана та же проблема, но его это, судя по всему, нисколечко не сконфузило. – Каждый раз, как ты вот таким манером ездишь, считай, тебе массаж простаты делают. Со всеми вытекающими. Учись справляться и с этим, Лео. Но учти, что шлюхи только в Мораве и после войны большинство с сифилисом. Ближе лишь чьи-нибудь жёны, а сельский народ в твоё положение входить не будет, так отходит кожаными вожжами, что сидеть на лошади тебе будет очень неудобно.

\- А ты как справляешься? – выпалил Лео. Он вдруг понял, что ни разу не видел рядом с французом женщины, ну кроме здешних фермерских.

Лоран откинул голову и из-под полуприкрытых век окинул Соло таким откровенным взглядом, что у того по телу прошла жаркая дрожь.

\- Способы у каждого свои. И библейские грехи никуда не делись, и вон там, за конюшней, как ты помнишь, колодец с холодной водой, - Люсьен говорил медленно, незаметно перейдя на французский. – Не уверен, что мой путь подойдёт и тебе.

Он повернулся и направился было прочь, но остановился и опять заговорил:

\- Ты очень красив, Лео. Я на твоём месте не стеснялся бы, а гордился.

И Минора коротко всхрапнула, подверждая.

*****

**_Италия, Рим, отель «Плаза».  
май 1963 года._ **

Что-то русский непривычно разговорчив, пришло на ум Наполеону, похоже, самолюбия в нём в достатке и прилюдно делать из себя будущего рогоносца он не собирался. Но, постойте, почему Габи его так поддела? Что это значит – «ты же мне не жених»?

Соло насторожился. Насколько он знал женщин, такая фразочка могла последовать только в ответ на то, что чекист не воспринял – или неправильно воспринял – какой-то аванс девушки. Жалко, что нет возможности прямо сейчас связаться с Сандерсом и узнать, нельзя ли послушать, что происходило вчера вечером в номере у этих двоих, Наполеон готов биться об заклад, что аванс был… Мысль почему-то оказалась неприятно царапающей. Секунду-две он, прислонившись к стене и покачивая головой, пытался понять, что напрягло его больше – что за его спиной мог возникнуть деловой альянс на почве личных отношений или сам факт возможности возникновения этих личных отношений. А вслед за этим Курякин снова распахнул дверь ванной, превращённой им в фотолабораторию, и протянул американцу ещё не просохший снимок. Ай да чекист, сумел-таки подобраться к Виктории так, что Соло не засёк.

До этого Наполеон всерьёз рассматривал возможность посвятить напарника в план, зародившийся сразу, при одном лишь слове «гамма-радиация», но теперь передумал. Споются втихаря эти двое или нет, но преимущество должно быть на его стороне. 

Поднявшись в свой номер, агент прежде всего взглянул на время. Семь часов вечера, солнце светит ещё вовсю, да и в отеле много народа. Не желая натолкнуться на Габи или Курякина, Наполеон заказал себе в номер лёгкий обед, который ему с преувеличенной любезностью и подали. Со столь же преувеличенным тщанием Соло отдал дань любимой итальянской кухне; в отличие от итальянских женщин, ни единого привкуса фальши в ней не было. Затем расположился на балконе, курил и думал, думал…

Кроме всего прочего, слова чекиста выдавали в нём человека, для которого, как говорят русские, уговор дороже денег (эту поговорку Соло мог произнести почти без акцента). Не слишком нужное качество при такой работе, как у него, когда врать приходится на каждом шагу, добывать информацию всеми способами и выполнять приказы под угрозой загреметь куда-нибудь в Сибирь. Таких людей трудно понять, такие люди поступают непредсказуемо с точки зрения того, кто верит, будто всем миром правят выгода или страх.

Попервоначалу Наполеон полагал, что в КГБ Илья Курякин пошёл, чтобы смыть с себя позор, которым его запятнал отец-казнокрад и мать…ну, понятно. Но после разговора в берлинском парке, истории с часами и вот этого: «Не бывать такому!» он начал подозревать, что мотивы Ильи (вот опять!) были, возможно, более прямыми и честными. Может быть, он на самом деле верит в то, что делает? Может, он просто умеет быть преданным? Агент Соло давно забыл о том, что можно быть преданным, а не продаться. Можно ради других делать то, что идёт вразрез и с выгодой, и со страхом.

*****

**_Чехословакия, Висока-при-Мораве, ферма Кржиче.  
август 1952 года._ **

Сюда, так далеко вниз по течению Моравы, они с Минорой ещё не заходили. Лео сидел на холме, с которого, если хорошенько приглядеться, можно уже было видеть то место, где Морава впадала в широкий Дунай.

Откровенно говоря, Наполеон уже некоторое время испытывал своего рода нервозность, в природе которой и пытался сейчас разобраться. Он прекрасно понял, на что намекал Люсьен, но никак не мог сообразить, как ему-то к этому относиться. С одной стороны, после войны в обществе ни о чём другом, считай, так часто и не шушукались. И шушуканья эти очень походили на любопытство кошки, не решающейся стащить сметанки, поскольку бдительная хозяйка рядом и можно получить передником по ушам. С другой, он себя как-то в такой ситуации представить не мог. Пытался – и сразу крепко-крепко зажмуривал глаза и тряс головой, вот совсем как Минора, когда он делал что-то, что кобыле не нравилось.

Не сказать, что француз вызывал отвращение, конечно же, нет. Ему всего 36 лет и, в отличие от жокеев на гладких скачках, он не коротышка. Для стиплеров, участвующих в скачках с препятствиями, маленький рост скорее недостаток, поскольку высокому мужчине проще обхватить бока лошади и не вылететь из седла при прыжках. Благодаря физической нагрузке и свежему воздуху Лоран сохранил стройное тело, с хорошо очерченными мускулами и гладкой кожей, а свойственные сельскому жителю морщинки, проведённые от углов глаз безжалостным солнцем… ну, это, право, пустяки. Светло-серые глаза, умные и спокойные, смотрели на мир без вражды и боязни. А ещё Лео видел, какой страстный огонь пылал в них, когда он летел на своём скакуне, без труда обгоняя Минору. Его любимец, двенадцатилетний Самокат, был двукратным победителем Пардубицкого стипль-чеза, конём редких качеств и до сих пор никому не позволял спорить с собой на пересечённой местности.

Осознав, что солнце готовится отходить ко сну, а возвращаться долго, Соло встал. Он слегка прищёлкнул языком, давая Миноре сигнал следовать за ним, и стал спускаться по другой стороне холма. Бул говорил ему, что поодаль от реки на опушке леса, по слухам с хутора ниже по Мораве, недавно открылся родник, и он хотел отыскать его, напоить лошадь и напиться самому перед продолжительной дорогой.

Между песчаным холмом и опушкой леса трава росла пятнами, успев уже выгореть от жары. Лошадь и мужчина шли рядом и шорох песка, перекатывавшегося под ногами в лёгких теннисных туфлях – Соло сегодня надел обувь, поскольку в лесу можно было напороться на острую щепку или колючую сосновую шишку – сливался с едва слышным стуком копыт. Лео опустил глаза, высматривая впереди родник, как вдруг…

Впоследствии Наполеон Соло много раз спрашивал себя, что случилось бы, если бы он опустил глаза секундой позже.

Мина.

Он непроизвольно замер на месте, но кобыла по инерции прошла ещё два шага и переступила правым передним копытом через торчащий из травы штырь, но заметив, что всадник остановился, встала тоже, вопросительно глядя на него.

\- Стой, - негромко проговорил Наполеон, больше всего боясь вспугнуть Минору. Взрыватель торчал прямо под животом лошади между передними и задними ногами, и в какую бы сторону ни шагнула кобыла, был риск, что второй раз им не повезёт, и она его заденет или наступит на него. О последствиях Соло даже думать не хотел.

Лошадь стояла спокойно, помахивая хвостом, а Лео судорожно соображал, что делать. Он мог, конечно, попробовать дойти до хутора, но лошадь оставить стоять так, может, не один час, он не мог. Не мог, и всё тут. Она могла устать, могла не понять, с чего бы её тут покинули, могла направиться, в конце концов, по его следам. В любом случае её в лучшем случае убьёт на месте. В худшем – оторвёт ногу или пропорет живот, и она будет беспомощно истекать кровью.

Соло собрал в кулак всю волю, молча призывая Минору к доверию, и шепнул:

\- Ты должна стоять неподвижно. Тихо и неподвижно, поняла? Иначе не сдобровать ни тебе, ни мне.

Под гладкой золотистой шкурой пробежала мускульная дрожь, лошадь чуть тряхнула головой, но не сделала даже попытки переступить с ноги на ногу.

\- Вот так, родная, так и стой.

«Только не подведи», - мысленно добавил он, пристально осматриваясь кругом и тоже не решаясь сделать хоть шажок.  
Вокруг него мин больше не было видно, может, они были подальше.

Соло задумался. Болек рассказывал, что бои в этих местах были как раз ниже по течению, у переправы через Дунай. Штурмовать Мораву и потом ещё и Дунай было бы тактически неверным ходом. Возможно, мина – часть бывшего заградительного поля перед переправой, самая левая его часть. В таком случае она немецкая.

Вспоминая всё, что помнил из армейского прошлого о немецких противопехотных минах, он опустился на колени и осторожно очистил верх корпуса дрожавшими пальцами. Так и есть, «шпринг-мина» со взрывателем нажимного действия SMiZ-35, опасная как гадюка, и с отсутствующей предохранительной чекой. Вот даже серо-зелёная краска кое-где сохранилась.

По спине потёк липкий холодный пот. Эти взрыватели делали на совесть из цветных металлов, мало подверженных коррозии. Конечно, насколько он помнил, в такой мине имелись замедлители. Порох в них мог и отсыреть – луг был заливным, – а мог и нет. Если нет, то при касании в воздух будет выброшен цилиндр, начинённый шрапнелью. Оставалось только одно: попробовать обезвредить мину, вставив что-нибудь в отверстие чеки. Нужна проволочка или железный штырёк…

Соло осторожно поднялся на ноги и огляделся по сторонам. Ничего, напоминающего проволоку, вокруг не было. Стебли травы, шнурки от теннисных туфель, прутики, – всё это не годилось. Наполеон погладил Минору, от всего сердца благодарный ей за то, что она стоит смирно, словно понимая, что речь идёт о жизни и смерти, и ласково поцеловал умную морду:

\- Всё хорошо, милая, всё будет хорошо. Ты только стой вот так, а я что-нибудь…

Взгляд Соло упал на удила, сейчас свободно застегнутые на уздечке под челюстью лошади.

В следующую секунду он уже пытался их отстегнуть. С одной стороны это вышло без труда, потому что там они были всего лишь просунуты в кольцо, но с другой - намертво заклёпаны на втором кольце, и снять их можно было, лишь разорвав уздечку.

Аккуратно сняв уздечку с лошади, Соло зубами перегрыз не слишком толстый, к счастью, ремешок и опустился обратно к ногам лошади. Твердя про себя: «Только стой, только не дёргайся», - он приступил к самому сложному: надо было вставить свободный конец замка удил в отверстие предохранительной чеки. Когда, наконец, металлический штырёк показался с противоположной стороны взрывателя, Наполеон с облегчением выдохнул.

Закрепив, как мог, удила, он медленно отвёл Минору, стараясь идти по своим следам и внимательно глядя под ноги. До захода солнца оставалось около часа. Нужно было спешить, а он находился в нескольких десятках километров от фермы. 

Без обуви – белые теннисные туфли он примотал уздечкой к корпусу мины, чтобы было заметнее.

Без уздечки на лошади – только с мягкой петлёй, сделанной из поводьев.

Один на один.

Это был вызов.

Соло накинул петлю на челюсть Миноры и вскочил на песочно-золотую спину. Или я стану сегодня кентавром или сломаю себе шею.

Минора взяла в галоп сразу, как только колени всадника стиснули ей бока, и почти не сбавила темпа вплоть до самой подъездной дороги фермы, разве что когда они переправлялись через большой овраг. Это был прирождённый стиплер, сам рассчитывавший прыжки через препятствия и не нуждавшийся в том, чтобы её погоняли и пришпоривали. Мелкий ручеек она перемахнула не глядя и даже не сбившись с шага, а Лео, наклонившийся низко над её шеей, потерял счёт времени, дав лошади полную волю самой выбирать дорогу и придерживаясь за прядь недлинной светлой гривы. Чувствуя, как выгибается и распрямляется под ним, как пружина, мощная спина, слыша стук копыт, вторивший стуку его сердца, он был близок к тому, чтобы заулюлюкать, как какой-нибудь индеец-команч, выплёскивая напряжение последнего часа и восторг этого полуполёта-полускачки.

Начало темнеть, когда взмыленная Минора вынесла его к дому. На бешеный перестук копыт из конюшни выскочили убиравшиеся там конюхи Иржи и Бенчеслав, а сидевшие на веранде Бул, Надя и Лоран повскакивали с мест. Наполеон выпрямился, натянул самодельный повод, и разгорячённая лошадь вскинулась на дыбы, испуская заливистое торжествующее ржание. Соло удержался: будто кто-то ему шепнул, что делать, и он упёрся пальцами босых ног, кое-где исхлёстанных ветвями кустов или деревьев, в маклаки лошади, приникая грудью к шее.

В следующий момент вперёд бесстрашно шагнул Люсьен и схватил Минору под уздцы. 

\- Ну-ну, - успокаивающе заговорил он, - хватит, все и так знают, что ты красавица.

Лошадь опустилась на все четыре ноги и загарцевала, ожидая похвалы.

\- Умница моя, - подхватил Наполеон, в крови которого гремел и бушевал двенадцатибальный шторм, - какая ж ты у меня умница!

Он спрыгнул на землю, не обращая внимание на острый гравий, и повис на гордо выгнутой золотистой шее.

\- Что случилось? – спросил встревоженный видом как лошади, так и всадника Бул. – За вами что, гнались все силы ада?

\- Там мина, - отрывисто сказал Лео, вспомнивший, куда и зачем он так мчался. – Может быть, и не одна.

Стоявшая за спиной мужа Надя в ужасе прижала руку ко рту.

\- Где? – так же отрывисто бросил мгновенно напрягшийся Бул. 

\- Между той опушкой, о которой вы мне рассказывали, и рекой. Мы наткнулись на неё случайно. Я оставил там тенниски, чтобы отметить место.

\- Правильно сделал, - кивнул Болек. – Взрыватель ввинчен, не заметил?

\- Как же не заметить, когда я в него конец удил вставил вместо чеки!

Воцарилось молчание. Бул и Лоран переглянулись.

\- До утра так оставлять нельзя, - задумчиво проговорил хозяин, - неизвестно, сколько их там, а утром может кто наткнётся на свою беду. Вот что. С тебя, милый мой, на сегодня хватит, как ты вообще проскакал километров тридцать без седла и уздечки, да по лесу и холмам, да после разминирования…- он покачал головой. – Иржи, заводи машину, поедем немедленно в комендатуру Моравы, пусть вызывают сапёрную бригаду и прочёсывают поле. Любош, ты останься за старшего, проследи, чтобы этого героя на какие другие подвиги не потянуло.

Все, как по команде, упёрлись взглядами в Лео, но тот, вовремя сообразив, в чём дело, уже отвернулся, гладя лошадь. Лоран понимающе усмехнулся и положил руку американцу на плечо; между ладонью и влажной кожей словно искра проскочила.

\- Я об этом сам позабочусь, Бул. Езжайте.

Лоран поручил Минору заботам второго конюха, Бенека, и раскрытой ладонью подтолкнул своего друга, которого неимоверно трясло, в сторону колодца:

\- Захвати для себя что-нибудь чистое, и подожди меня, я быстро.

«Подожди меня?»

У ног Соло будто молния ударила, однако, когда он со сменой одежды вышел к колодцу, страшась сам не зная чего, француз ждал его там с вынесенным из кухни котлом горячей воды.

\- Вот, - сказал он, кладя на закраину большое махровое полотенце, - думаю, несмотря на твоё состояние, - и он окинул Лео таким восхищённым взглядом, что того как кипятком ошпарило, - сегодня тебе нужен тёплый душ, а не холодный, не то простудишься. А я пока на стол соберу.

Скоро Лео, освежившийся и заодно немного успокоившийся, одетый в простую рубашку и брюки, присел к столу на веранде. Люсьен тут же пододвинул к нему стакан, в котором плескалась прозрачная жидкость с чуть желтоватым оттенком, и тарелку с горячим мясом, хлебом и кислой капустой. Соло осторожно понюхал жидкость. Это точно была не вода. И не пиво.

\- Что это? Водка, что ли?

\- Сливовица. Сегодня не до вина, Лео, нужно что-нибудь покрепче, иначе не отпустит. Давай, залпом.

Сливовица окатила горло жаром, Соло закашлялся, а Лоран плеснул ещё.

\- Так, всё нормально. Теперь вторую и можно поесть. 

Второй глоток прошёл легче, и по всему телу начало разливаться приятное успокаивающее тепло. Утолив голод, молодой человек поднял голову, в которой уже слегка шумело, и взглянул на француза. Бровь над серым глазом дёрнулась.

\- Уже лучше. Вот сейчас и я с тобой выпью, - мужчина налил себе немного и поднял стакан: – Выпью за то, что даже не думал когда-нибудь увидеть. Редкое зрелище, знаешь ли.

Он подался вперёд и коснулся краем стакана Соло. Серые и синие глаза встретились и будто не желали расставаться.

\- Золотой кентавр с чёрной гривой и синими глазами.

У Лео перехватило дыхание и где-то застряли все слова. 

\- Спасибо, - наконец, выдавил он. Лоран свободной рукой хлопнул его по спине:

\- Не за что.

Они выпили и молча сидели, слушая, как постепенно затихают звуки на отходящей ко сну ферме, как вне круга света стрекочут невидимые кузнечики, как Минора, без сомнения, ещё вспоминающая бешеную скачку по подцвеченным меркнущим солнцем лугам, перебирает копытами по свежей соломе.

Хмель, понемногу разобравший Наполеона, никуда не желал уходить. Он перевёл глаза на мужчину напротив и опять заметил в светлых глазах отблеск пламени откровенного желания. И вдруг понял, что это перестало его пугать – испытанный им на лугу страх и последующий дикий восторг начисто вымели из него все надуманные ужасы.

Люсьен отвернулся и, не торопясь, встал.

\- Думаю, нам тоже пора спать, - тихо проговорил он, опять перейдя на родной язык, - тебе в первую очередь. Завтра сюда наверняка нагрянут из комендатуры.

\- Хорошо, - Лео тоже поднялся, - тогда я пойду, посмотрю, как Минора. Провожу тебя.

Лоран частенько ночевал в комнате над конюшней, с окном в потолке и лестницей, выходившей прямо в дальний её конец, к сеновалу.

Оба молча прошли в конюшню. У обоих сердца колотились так, что этот стук могли услышать такие чуткие создания, как лошади, но они явно не имели ничего против.

Лео протянул руку сквозь решётку и потрепал уже вытертую и накрытую попоной лошадь, та в ответ нежно прихватила губами его запястье.

\- С ней всё нормально, - хрипло произнёс Лоран. – Уйдём, оставим её в покое.

Но когда под его ногами зашуршало сено, француз обернулся и схватил Соло, следовавшего за ним по пятам, за руки:

\- Уходи, Лео. Пока не поздно, уходи к себе.

Вместо ответа тот придвинулся, заводя их сцепленные руки себе за спину. Адреналин догорал, зато от тестостерона грохотало в ушах так, что слова Люсьена доносились как сквозь вату.

\- Прогони меня тогда, - по-французски шепнул он.

Один не смог найти в себе сил исполнить эту просьбу, потому что в другом пылал огонь, способный и мёртвого поднять со смертного одра. Исход был совершенно предсказуем.

Первый раз в жизни Наполеон Соло чувствовал под руками не мягкие контуры, гладкие изгибы и округлости, а будто отлитое из железа тело, прикрытое горячей упругой кожей. Первый раз постигал, каково это – плавиться от чутких мужских пальцев, ласкавших его с непостижимой точностью, именно так и там, как он хотел. Первый раз вёл не он – его вели, шаг за шагом, открывая в нём то, чего не мог открыть никто иной, оттого что этот иной не был мужчиной. Первый раз жаркие твёрдые губы награждали нежностью, перемежающейся болью и укусами, но под эти укусы хотелось подставляться ещё и ещё. Просить, умолять, кричать, взывать к небесам – сильнее, крепче! Первый раз возбуждённый член так естественно и просто охватывала чужая, чуть шероховатая ладонь, что хотелось плакать от острого наслаждения, терзавшего каждый нерв…

Люсьен имел достаточно опыта, чтобы не напугать, не отвратить. Он понимал, где надо остановиться, и просто сделал всё, чтобы Лео было хорошо, и тому было хорошо. До звёзд в глазах, до озверения. До абсолютного самозабвения.

И у них были лучшие в мире стражи – лошади, которые обязательно предупредили бы их о посторонних. Потому что, что бы там ни думали на этот счёт люди, верные друзья человека полагали, что если звёзды зажигаются, значит, это кому-нибудь нужно…

*****

**_Италия, Рим, отель «Плаза»,  
май 1963 года._ **

Солнце, наконец, стало садиться, и агент Соло, заранее переодевшийся во всё чёрное, взглянул на часы. 21-30. Самое время потихоньку исчезнуть со сцены. Он разузнал, естественно, где доки компании Винчигуэрра, и решил, что подобраться туда проще всего с воды. А мотороллер он оставит в лесу.

Наполеон поднялся с плетёного кресла, чуть скрипнувшего, когда его вес перестал давить на прутья. Он опёрся обеими руками на перила и глубоко вздохнул, откинув голову и глядя на звёзды.

Никогда - ни на ферме Кржиче, ни после – он не раскаивался в том, что произошло между ним и Люсьеном. Он проходил свои университеты, постепенно постигая тонкости однополой любви. С мужчиной было всё по-другому, в чём-то ярче и острее, а может, в чём-то и проще. А, возможно, дело было просто-напросто в том, кем был этот мужчина, в том, что любовь и страсть тесно переплелись в то лето с красотой, воплощенной в лошадях, в благоухавших цветах на лугу, в вольном ветре, ароматах трав после дождя. В их тогдашней жизни были тенистые уголки в лесу или мягкое сено, костёр в ночи, бросавший рыжие отблески на сплетённые в ласках тела на лошадиной попоне… О чём тут жалеть? Но Наполеон Соло был очень рад, что никто, и уж тем более Эдриан Сандерс, об этом не узнал; он не желал ставить лучшее, что с ним случалось, на службу кому бы то ни было, даже себе самому. Тем более, что после исчезновения из его жизни Лорана больше подобный опыт ему не хотелось повторять ни с кем. Соло и не повторял.

Внезапно ноздри его вздрогнули. Какой-то чудной запах, вроде табака, но незнакомый. Больше похожий на трубочный. Соло осторожно принюхался. Так и есть, кто-то курит. Он посмотрел по сторонам, но балконы были пустыми, и наконец, взглянул вниз.

На балконе 707 номера стоял Илья Курякин и точно так же, как он сам, глядел на звёзды и курил.

Наполеон застыл и непроизвольно вцепился в перила. Он не знал, что чекист курит, и его это как-то поразило, пожалуй, приятно поразило. Соло не мог бы сказать, почему он так был уверен, что агенту КГБ курить не следует. Может, полагал, что у русских вообще пороки, доставляющие человеку удовольствие, вытравливаются на генетическом уровне. Возникал, естественно, вопрос – все или нет…

С высоты балкона он отчётливо видел, как лёгкий ветерок шевелит светлые волосы, как в тонких пальцах тлеет сигарета (странно, почему ж тогда пахнет трубкой?), даже взмахи длинных ресниц замечал. Но вот Илья докурил, придавил сигарету в пепельнице и, повернувшись лицом к номеру, откинулся на перила, опираясь на руки. На лицо его упал свет, и Соло разглядел, что на нём застыло какое-то очень сосредоточенное выражение, а брови сошлись к переносице. Что-то чекист задумывал, как пить дать.

Бесшумно отступив в номер, Соло поспешно рассовал своё снаряжение по карманам, машинально погасил свет, спустился по лестнице и, выйдя - по привычке - через кухню на улицу, растворился во тьме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы – отсылка к строчкам песни Канцлер Ги "Due Angeli":
> 
> «Ты - как тень, я - как звук,  
> Мы сплетались с тобой,  
> Наплевав на условности света».


	5. Глава 4. Огонь и вода.

**_Италия, в 10 км от Рима,  
май 1963 года._ **

Разгадка того, что же именно задумал чекист, не могла бы оказаться более неприятной для Наполеона, даже если бы он основательно поломал над этим свою тщательно причёсанную головушку. Он так давно привык работать один – на то у него были свои основания – что сейчас ему с лихвой хватало вынужденной и раздражающе постоянной необходимости то согласовывать планы с этим непредсказуемым русским, то подчищать за ним хвосты. Но ещё и вместе идти на дело??! Нет, нет, не-е-ет! – как сказала бы Габи.

Соло тяжело вздохнул. Попробовать, что ли, предложить Курякину просто мирно собрать всё, что он там разложил у сетки ограждения, и убраться восвояси?

Стоявший на одном колене агент КГБ словно прочёл его мысли. Он поднял на Наполеона невозможные глаза, сейчас загадочно блестевшие подобно озёрной глади в лунном свете, а его обычно плотно сжатые губы чуть улыбались!

У Соло моментально пересохло во рту, и он облизнул свои.

\- Лучше я работаю один.

\- Как и я.

Весь тщательно выстроенный им план действий, словно колосс на глиняных ногах, стремительно превращался в груду мусора. Именно поэтому следующие слова у раздосадованного Наполеона вырвались прежде, чем он понял, как его занесло:

\- Я не уйду!

Вот этого говорить явно не стоило. Преимущество всегда на стороне того, кто умеет сдержать свой характер, а он повёл себя, как впадающий в гнев чекист. А тот мгновенно воспользовался промахом Наполеона и очень спокойно заметил:

\- Всё починят минут за десять. Будешь ругаться или…?

«Или», - подумал Наполеон. Переходим к плану Б. Если врага нельзя убрать со своего пути, надо задушить его в объятиях… фигурально, разумеется, исключительно фигурально.

\- Ладно, позволю пойти со мной. Работаем быстро и чисто, чтобы никто не понял, что мы тут были. Утром обо всём забываем.

Упс! Следи за языком, Соло, ты не с какой-нибудь девицей из тех, что с регулярной частотой попадают в твою койку, договариваешься!

Чекист, впрочем, встретил эту двусмысленность довольно равнодушно и просто бросил лаконичное «ладно». Судя по всему, намекать-то ему бесполезно, вон даже на «боттома» русский не отреагировал никак, поэтому шутить насчёт «большого ствола» Соло и вовсе не стал, хотя мыслишка мелькнула…

Мастер-ключ у Курякина хорош, но навыки обращения с этим полезнейшим приспособлением ему явно требовалось усовершенствовать. Так, по крайней мере, говорил себе Наполеон. Здорово уев на этом чекиста и услышав, как тот прошипел сквозь зубы «suka» (это словечко прозвучало для Наполеона победным тушем – удалось-таки пробрать русского до печёнок!), Соло воспрял духом. А потом несколько приуныл. А потом снова… чисто аттракцион «русские горки», ей Богу!

Однако был во всём этом один удивительный момент. Соло никак не ждал, что услышав шаги охранника, Курякин толкнёт его в тёмный угол и закроет собой. И пока Наполеон стоял, укрываясь за широкой спиной, а голова у него уже начинала кружиться от смеси хищного запаха выделанной кожи с ароматом табака и легким напоминанием о горьковато-полынном мужском парфюме, витавшая в воздухе острая нотка будоражащей опасности толкала его на то, чтобы обхватить это крепкое тело пониже груди и притянуть поближе.

Ну, убеждал он себя, потому что парень действительно очень высок и заметен, а сейчас они работали вместе, и провал одного означал провал другого. Наверное, поэтому же, когда чекист направился за охранником и лишился, таким образом, укрытия, Соло забеспокоился и попытался его удержать. Вот почему только у него готово было вырваться не привычное уже прозвище «чекист», а простое Илья… Это имя уже трепетало на кончике языка как тихая мольба об осторожности, как мимолётная ласка, обжёгшая губы нехваткой воздуха, и Наполеон судорожно дёрнулся, проглатывая конец этого имени и прикрывая глаза от страха.

А потом завыла сигнализация, и бояться стало некогда. Не сговариваясь, они разделили обязанности – Курякин на страже, Соло – в сейф. Не советуясь, словно действуя по многажды отработанному шаблону, пробивались к выходу. Лишь из катера Наполеон вылетел по собственной глупости. И оттого, конечно, что чёртов русский мастерски водил этот самый катер.

Соло сидел в грузовике, наслаждался теплом, прекрасной музыкой, неплохим кьянти, ел сэндвич с сыром и помидорами – со времени обеда голод разыгрался зверский – и подводил итоги вылазки. Он убедился, что Винчигуэрра определённо замешаны в возне с ураном, это первый обнадёживавший результат. А второй… он, по всей видимости, без трудов и хлопот избавлялся от непрошеного напарника, которого или пристрелят, или он сам куда-нибудь врежется. В любом случае, совесть Наполеона чиста, он Курякина с собой не звал…

В акватории засияло яркое огненное зарево, и Соло сказал себе, что делать тут больше нечего. Тронув автомобиль, он спокойно направился к выезду, но тут ему пришла на ум странная мысль. Да, русского он с собой не звал, но узнал бы он хоть что-нибудь в одиночку? Ход в цокольный этаж с сейфом обнаружил Курякин, с этим спорить не приходилось. И деталь от обогатительной центрифуги опознал тоже его напарник, сам Наполеон ещё долго ломал бы голову над тем, что это за штука. Надо признать: когда они работали вместе, получалось неплохо. И, в довершение всего, он без долгих разговоров заслонил собой Соло в той нише.

По сравнению с Колизеем они как-то незаметно поменялись ролями. Теперь Илья мог бы бросить в его огород увесистый такой камушек. 

Лео вцепился в руль и нажал на тормоз.

*****

**_Чехословакия, Висока-при-Мораве, в 1 км от фермы Кржиче.  
ноябрь 1952 года._ **

Стоял холодный осенний день, листья с деревьёв почти совсем облетели, и уже неделю, как шли частые мерзкие дожди, совершенно непохожие на тёплые ливни лета. 

Лео полюбил осень, пожалуй, не меньше, чем лето. Подсвечивавшее зелёно-красно-золотые листья солнце, смягчившийся звук глухих ударов подкованных копыт по разноцветному ковру и особый запах, прохладный и чистый, свойственный осенью лиственному лесу, взывали ко всем чувствам сразу. На душу молодого человека нисходило то, что он бы назвал умиротворением, в котором не было ни капли грусти.

Но сегодня им владела печаль. Ему казалось, что он непозволительно загостился в этом раю. Он успокаивал свою совесть тем, что теперь след «Астронома» уже наверняка выдохся, но, тем не менее, пора было возвращаться во Францию. По вполне понятным соображениям они договорились с Ченери, что картину спрячут на ферме, причём так, чтобы Болек на неё не наткнулся, желательно даже случайно. Хенко и понятия не имел, что своеобразный выкуп за его будущую свободу запрятан позади граничившей с шорней кузницы под кучей железного лома и всяких остатков. Соло просто-напросто однажды поднял половицу и подсунул тубус с полотном на ту сторону стены, ни на йоту не потревожив эту груду. Её никогда не разбирали до конца, по мере надобности выуживая из неё какой-либо кусочек. Ещё неизвестно, как поступил бы чех, если бы узнал цену переезда…

С октября, как похолодало и пошли дожди, Лео редко ездил без седла. Укрывавшие лесные тропинки листья слежались, грунт на лугах размокал и копыта Миноры частенько скользили. Да и сидеть на влажной спине лошади стало неловко, поэтому он взнуздывал и седлал её по всем правилам. Теперь, как утверждал Люсьен, она всегда будет знать Лео и доверять ему. И в эту минуту молодой человек привалился к дереву у небольшого костерка на опушке рощицы, а Минора с застёгнутыми под подбородком удилами пощипывала остатки зелёной травы. Но вдруг лошадь вскинула голову, втянула раздувшимися ноздрями пахнувший мокрыми прелыми листьями воздух, прижала уши и ударила копытом. 

Лео встревожился – кобыла вела себя так, будто почуяла опасность. Волки? Пока они совсем не оголодают от зимней бескормицы, эти звери не так уж грозны, хотя по одному и не ходят. Во всяком случае, так говорили и Бул, и Лоран. Однако среди врагов Лео гораздо большее место отводилось хищникам иного рода, поэтому он тихонько поднялся и подошёл к Миноре.

\- Что такое? – вполголоса спросил он кобылу, словно та могла ему ответить. – Волки?

Лошадь встряхнула гривой.

\- Нет? Тогда чужой?

Умное животное, прядая ушами, повернулось к роще, опять принюхалось и переступило копытами. Лео ясно видел, как напряглись сильные мышцы задних ног под золотисто-песочной шкурой. Он понимал, что Минора готова подняться в галоп по первому знаку, но медлил, пытаясь сообразить, с какой стороны подходит угроза. Путь к ферме тоже лежал через рощу, и если кто-то идёт оттуда, то глупо будет бросаться врагу в объятия… 

Додумать он не успел.

\- Отойди от лошади, и быстро!

Услышав голос, произносивший английские слова с отчётливо жёстким акцентом, Соло замер. Из-за дерева выступил высокий худощавый мужчина с неприятным лицом, одетый в серо-зелёный камуфляж. Клаузевиц, чёрт бы его побрал.

Австриец шагнул вперёд и многозначительно повёл справа налево дулом пистолета «вальтер р38» с глушителем.

\- Кому сказано, отойди в сторону, Рунге. Ведь так тебя звали, когда мы познакомились? – мужчина скривил рот в подобии усмешки. - Я слышал, ездок ты неплохой, но если сделаешь хоть одно движение, лошадь получит пулю в голову и вряд ли довезёт тебя куда-нибудь. Разве что прямиком в ад. Говорю понятно, мистер… Рунге? Или Лео Глинка? Или вернее будет называть тебя Наполеоном Соло? Давненько не встречал я человека, у которого было бы столько имён, сколько у тебя!

Наполеон стиснул зубы. Начальник охраны графа Альтена-Берг, по слухам, прошёл выучку в III управлении Главного управления имперской безопасности (РСХА), но доказать этого союзники так и не смогли. Версия была весьма правдоподобной: о жёсткости, решительности и хорошем оперативном мышлении Хельтофа Клаузевица ещё Крис Ченери Наполеона предупреждал. В немалой степени поэтому и был избран вариант затаиться за «железным занавесом». Который, как теперь выяснялось, сработал не до конца.

\- Меня интересует, знают ли чешские спецслужбы, кого прячет Болеслав Хенко у себя на конеферме, - светло-голубые глаза разглядывали американца с радостью, в которой было что-то такое, отчего кровь в жилах Лео превращалась в ледяной студень. – Думаю, нет, но это можно исправить. Если ты останешься тут, за «железным занавесом», меня вполне устроит подобный оборот событий, когти у бывшего СМЕРШа цепкие, не вырваться. Однако сначала тебе придётся вернуть картину, малыш. 

Соло сглотнул, стараясь избавиться от стоявшего в горле комка. Он понимал – его пока спасало от пули в лоб лишь то, что Клаузевиц не знал в точности судьбы «Астронома», и, в отличие от него самого, проник в Чехословакию явно не совсем легальным способом. Потому и выследил его вдали от фермы, небось, несколько дней караулил, всю последнюю неделю они проезжали лошадей с Лораном. И догадывался, что, как только он отдаст картину, от выстрела его ничто не спасёт. Хельтоф убьёт его просто затем, чтобы ему не помешали пересечь границу, где бы он ни планировал это сделать. Хотелось бы ещё уяснить, один он тут или нет…

\- Картину я надёжно припрятал, - попытался потянуть время Соло.

\- Догадаться нетрудно, - узкая верхняя губа австрийца по-вампирьи приподнялась, - и скорее всего на ферме, так?

Он по-особому свистнул. Минора встрепенулась, а из-за деревьев показались ещё двое. Оба были вооружены: один «парабеллумом», второй - МР-3008 — немецкой копией английского пистолета-пулемёта STEN. И это не считая «вальтера» Клаузевица.

По кивку предводителя один головорез немедля толкнул Соло к стволу дерева и уткнул «парабеллум» ему под подбородок, второй крепко схватил под уздцы забеспокоившуюся Минору.

\- Так вот, будь у меня полчаса свободного времени и кое-какие инструменты под рукой, я наставил бы тебя на путь истинный, американец, и отучил от краж раз и навсегда, - говорил Клаузевиц, - но сейчас расклад будет немного другим. Ты называешь мне место, где спрятал «Астронома», мы идём туда, и ты отдаёшь мне картину. Если промедлишь, то всё равно назовёшь, но пойти уже никуда не сможешь. Ты порядочно попортил мне крови, пока я тебя разыскивал, и цацкаться я не намерен.

Режущий блеск в глазах не позволял усомниться в последнем утверждении.

\- У тебя десять секунд, красавчик.

\- Если не секрет, - продолжал тянуть время Соло, - а как нашёл?

\- Найти трудно обычного конюха, а героя несложно, - бросил Клаузевиц, - но ты даром тратишь время. Ну что, намерен говорить?

Мысли Соло лихорадочно метались в поисках выхода. Он не мог привести троицу бандитов на ферму, тут и обсуждать нечего. Шансов одолеть вооружённых профи немного, и в любом случае без жертв не обойдётся. Оставался один способ, хотя и страшно рискованный.

Твёрдо глядя в прищуренные глаза, он с вызовом бросил:

\- А ты заставь меня сказать, наци недобитый!

В следующий миг голова Соло мотнулась от удара, а лицо обожгла боль – рукоятка «вальтера» с силой впечаталась в челюсть слева. Но зато сразу вслед за этим раздалось высокое, на грани визга, ржание, и затем человеческий крик боли: толкнув грудью державшего повод мужчину, Минора во весь рост встала на дыбы. Вот теперь Соло прочувствовал, что когда-то имел в виду француз, говоря, что если лошадь так сделает, ты будешь думать только о спасении жизни.

Подкованные тяжёлые копыта и оскаленная лошадиная морда со страшно выпученными от ярости глазами нависли над мужчиной с «парабеллумом», и он вмиг забыл, что в руках у него смертоносное оружие. Лео невольно зажмурился, хотя и понимал, что его-то лошадь не ударит. Вскрикнув от ужаса, головорез выпустил пленника и инстинктивно попытался прикрыться согнутой в локте рукой, но в ту же секунду в воздухе мелькнул отблеск металла, и лошадь всей тяжестью обрушила оба копыта прямо ему на голову. Это было всё равно, что попасть под паровой молот. Череп раскололся, как яйцо, и вскрик моментально оборвался, а взбешенная Минора повернулась и ринулась к Клаузевицу. Она не вставала на дыбы, очевидно, намереваясь просто рвать его зубами, однако австриец среагировал быстро, отскочив за ствол дерева. Второго бандита, того, что держал её под уздцы, лошадь отбросила в сторону, но он остался цел.

Двое против одного.

Не тратя времени на то, чтобы взнуздать Минору, Соло одним движением взлетел в седло, и из-под копыт во все стороны разлетелись комки грязи. Мельтеша между стволами и по возможности не давая взять верный прицел, он направил кобылу к реке так, чтобы опередить преследователей и выйти на открытое место как можно дальше.

К счастью, лошадь не была уж очень утомлена и привыкла к отсутствию железки во рту. Челюсть Лео ныла, в голове гудело, из рассечённой кожи шла кровь, но, чёрт возьми, он вырвался! Оставалось переправиться вплавь через Мораву на территорию союзников. И только подскакав поближе к реке, он понял, что его поджидает.

Морава зла, как правильно заметил Бул. От прошедших недавно дождей река взбухла и, бешено крутясь, несла быстрые, ставшие мутно-жёлтыми воды среди крутых берегов.

При виде этого ведьмина котла Лео на миг овладело сомнение, но свистнувшие пули взрыхлили землю впереди. Прицел низковат или…? Или, надеясь захватить живым источник ценной информации, преследователи метили не в него, а в лошадь. Это была бы катастрофа.

Соло сильнее стиснул бока и почувствовал, как Минора с удвоенной скоростью рванула вперёд. Она неслась по полю, длинными скачками пожирая пространство между лесом и обрывистым берегом реки, а Соло напряжённо глядел вперёд, пытаясь угадать, сможет ли он заставить лошадь прыгнуть. Ведь предел риска известен лишь ей самой…

Но Минора, очевидно, не нуждалась в убеждении. Не дрогнув, не сбившись с темпа и не обращая никакого внимания на свист пуль, она наддала – и в следующий миг под ногами Лео разверзлась клокотавшая бездна. Сердце будто биться перестало, уши совершенно заложило, и от сильного холодного ветра заслезились глаза. Вниз, вниз, вниз… они падали и падали, пока внезапно не погрузились в мутные воды Моравы.

Было начало ноября, и купание не походило ни на тёплый, ни даже на холодный душ. Ледяной холод мгновенно сковал тело, руки и ноги онемели, но Соло, вынырнув, старался держать голову повыше и не захлебнуться взбаламученной грязной водой, цепляясь деревенеющими пальцами за высокую переднюю луку седла. Их крутило на водоворотах, намокшее от воды седло и тёплая куртка тянули под воду, однако лошадь и человек продолжали барахтаться в стремнине, потихоньку выгребая к правому берегу. К спасению. Когда Соло ощутил лёгкий толчок, и с некоторым опозданием до него дошло, что это лошадь задела копытом дно реки, ему захотелось зарыдать.

Пошатываясь, как пьяные, оба выбрались, наконец, на относительно твёрдую почву, и Лео просто рухнул на колени, из последних сил хватаясь за стремя. Рухнул – и прислонил лоб к передней ноге Миноры, стараясь хоть так выразить ей благодарность…

Миновало, должно быть, немало времени, когда мужчину пробудило от частичного забытья тихое ржание. Лео поднял голову и сказал себе, что должен двигаться. Если он поддастся слабости, смежит веки и будет отдыхать дальше, то переохлаждение неминуемо убьёт его. Употребив неимоверные усилия, чтобы подняться на ноги, он осознал, что не сможет сейчас взобраться на лошадь; оставалось идти пешком, пока они не наткнутся на пограничный патруль или он не отдохнёт достаточно, чтобы ехать верхом. Поодаль виднелся лес, и Соло вполне обоснованно решил, что ему надо именно туда – под защитой веток и стволов царило затишье, и было чуть теплее. 

Он шёл, понукая кобылу и не спуская глаз с темневшей вдали чащи, но вскоре заметил, что Минора идёт почему-то всё медленнее и медленнее, и к тому же начала прихрамывать. Что-то было не так, и Лео забеспокоился. Он обошёл Минору, поднырнув под шею, и сердце его замерло в предчувствии неминучей беды: выпущенные пули всё-таки достигли цели, и сейчас из двух отверстий ниже левой лопатки ручейками текла яркая кровь. Очевидно, раньше, в горячке бега, а потом от холода воды, раны не чувствовались. Хромота с большой степенью вероятности указывала на то, что одна из пуль, или даже обе, задели кость.

Наполеон закрыл глаза, привалился к тёплой шее. Как она могла с такой раной так бежать и так далеко прыгнуть? А потом ещё преодолевать бурные водовороты, наперекор им вытаскивая их обоих к берегу…

Когда они добрались до леса, силы оставили Минору, и она повалилась на жухлые листья. Лео опустился рядом, поглаживая потемневшую от воды светло-золотую гриву. От жалости, отчаяния и бессилия жгучие слёзы туманили глаза. Его лучшая подруга уходила, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать, сам был в таком состоянии, что в голове мутилось. Видимо, от холода и сильного удара у него начиналась лихорадка. Если он в ближайшее время не доберётся до помощи, оба покойники.

Оставив Минору в лесу, Наполеон двинулся дальше, проклиная себя за беспечность. Сам во всём виноват, несчастный слепец! Он должен был догадаться, что после обнаружения остатков минного поля и визита Була в комендатуру происшествие получит огласку, но по наивности полагал, что новости из-за «занавеса» остаются за ним же. И уходить с фермы Хенко следовало уже давно, в августе, ну в сентябре, а он, как дурак, тянул до последнего, в глубине души не желая расставаться ни с честным и простодушным Булом, познакомившем его с той стороной жизни, которую Лео раньше не знал и не узнал бы никогда, ни с Лораном, ставшим чем-то большим, нежели надёжным другом, ни с верной Минорой. Он забыл, что рая не бывает, во всяком случае, надолго и на Земле. И в итоге чуть не привёл бандитов к тем, кто стал ему очень дорог, и погубил лошадь. Всего лишь лошадь, скажут многие, но Соло чувствовал себя так, будто в него самого попали те две пули. Всё из-за него, это всё из-за него…

Его подобрал пограничный патруль, и солдаты, доставившие молодого человека на заставу, не думали, что он выживет. Он метался в горячке, вряд ли сознавая окружающее. В больницу Мархега американца отправили под конвоем, а там его пришлось чуть ли не ремнями к койке привязывать. Он вскрикивал и куда-то рвался, а в промежутках между этими приступами лежал пластом, и сбивчивый бред его был положительно страшен…

*****

**_Италия, в 10 км от Рима.  
май 1963 года._ **

Забавно, думал сидевший за рулём грузовика Соло, как избирательна память. Он почти забыл тот момент, когда, наконец, очнулся и увидел у своей койки терпеливо дожидавшегося Криса Ченери; судя по этому, что-то достоверное Наполеон всё-таки сумел о себе сообщить. Он не помнил, о чём подумал, когда с горечью осознал, что с момента переправы через Мораву прошёл не один день и даже не два. Но слова, которые себе тогда сказал, он запомнил очень отчётливо.

Больше никогда.

Больше никогда над теми, кто для меня хоть что-то значит, не нависнет угроза смерти. Это слишком больно для того, чтобы проходить через подобное ещё хоть раз.

Поэтому с тех пор рядом с ним и не было таких людей - ни мужчин, ни женщин.

Он легко встречался и легко расставался, работал один, как недолго (Наполеон подозревал, что благодаря мстительности Хельтофа Клаузевица) на себя самого, так и потом на ЦРУ, оставив далеко в прошлом Люсьена, с которым так и не набрался смелости встретиться. Не потому, что стыдился того, что между ними случилось, а потому, что не хотел смотреть в глаза собственной боли, не хотел увидеть, как на худощавом привлекательном лице возникает выражение упрёка и отвращения. Вместе с ним ушли из жизни Соло радость отдавать всё и получать всё взамен, непередаваемое ощущение единения чувств и мыслей, дел и слов, в которое хотелось погружаться снова и снова. Постарался стереть из памяти Минору, покинутую в австрийском лесу, и Була Хенко. Последнего, как он знал, Крис Ченери сумел-таки вывезти с лошадьми из Чехословакии, и тот жил теперь на ферме Клейборн под Парижем с Надей и Артуром. Лоран, прожив с ними года два, перебрался во Флориду, работал тренером. Крис Ченери тоже вышел в отставку и занимался теперь конефермой своего отца в Вирджинии, а полотно «Астроном», как и планировалось, перешло в руки Французской Республики и заняло место в галерее Лувра… 

Теперь тридцатичетырёхлетний Наполеон Соло стремился в жизни лишь к двум вещам – свободе, которую дают деньги, и деньгам, которые делают свободу краше. А ту страницу он перевернул и не вспомнил бы о ней, если б не Илья Курякин с его полушуточной фразой о лошади, которая заждалась. Если бы не прозвище «ковбой», к которому, по правде говоря, Соло уже начал привыкать, осознав, что в нём нет злой издёвки, а только лишь желание слегка поддразнить, в чём он и сам был более, чем грешен. 

И вдобавок сейчас до немало этим изумлённого Наполеона дошло, что вызубренную им, как Отче наш, в ноябре 1952 года горькую истину можно толковать и по-другому.

Соло обречённо вздохнул, развернул грузовик, понимая, что когда-нибудь вполне может об этом пожалеть, и, отметая в сторону чувство своеобразного дежа вю, вдавил педаль газа в пол.

*****

Свет фонарей проникал сквозь толщу воды неравномерно, бликами и полосами, и подсвеченный ими Илья казался Наполеону призраком этого иллюзорного подводного царства. Подплыв к нему, не подававшему признаков жизни, Соло захватил мощное тело, бывшее сейчас – спасибо закону Архимеда – совсем лёгким, и потащил к поверхности, моля Бога, чтобы охрана ещё была занята собственными проблемами. Он вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, запрокинул светловолосую голову, прижав её к своему плечу и поддерживая выше уровня воды, и крепко обнял рукой могучий торс чуть ниже рёбер (вот как иногда причудливо исполняются пожелания!). Русский по-прежнему не дышал, и Наполеона охватил страх. 

«Ну же, давай, чёртов упрямец, ты же сильный, не подводи меня! Что я, зря вернулся?» - как мантру, твердил он про себя, резко нажимая снизу на диафрагму, чтобы из лёгких вышла попавшая туда вода. После второго нажатия приём оказал своё действие, изо рта лежавшего в его объятиях мужчины вырвался фонтан воды, и он издал хриплый кашель. Наполеон испытал сильное желание прикрыть ему ладонью рот, но вместо этого лишь прохрипел: «Тихо! Давай за мной!». Илья беспрекословно послушался, отфыркиваясь и отплёвываясь, но стараясь делать это как можно тише.

На всякий случай Соло, страхуя, плыл с ним рядом, показывая, где тут лестница и игнорируя взгляд, в котором так и читалось: «А без тебя бы я никак её не нашёл!» А потом вылез первым и протянул руку, с которой перчатку давно снял, ощущая, как ладонь встречается с чужой, большой и сильной, и неожиданно чувствуя прилив восторга. Несмотря на то, что это враг, несмотря на то, что неуступчив и упрям как мул, но как мул же надёжен. И впервые за долгое-долгое время вдали замаячило нечто, не имеющее ничего общего с деньгами или другими какими социальными условностями. Что-то, весьма похожее на… партнёрство? Доверие? Дружбу? Словно из тумана проступили чьи-то неясные очертания, и Наполеон до боли в глазах всматривался в эту дымку, силясь разглядеть - чьи. 

Мужчины присели на какую-то каменную тумбу, чтобы отдышаться. Илья, грудь которого вздымалась всё менее порывисто, наконец, спросил нетвёрдым ещё голосом:

\- Что с катера сбежал, ковбой? Морская болезнь замучила?

\- Да как ты водишь, так замутит и Джеймса Бонда! – не остался в долгу американец. Как же он рад снова услышать это ворчание и незлобную подколку! – Ты посмотри только, что с катером сделал. В щепки расхреначил!

\- А ты, как я вижу, на своём грузовике вообще асфальтовую дорогу с водной гладью перепутал, - невозмутимо парировал Курякин, искоса посверкивая глазами на улыбавшегося Наполеона. – Впрочем, за последнее спасибо, - тихо добавил он и подал руку. 

Уже не по необходимости или приказу, а по собственному желанию.

\- Обращайся, - просто ответил Соло.

Пожимая протянутую руку и глядя прямо в тёплые тёмно-голубые глаза, окружённые влажными, ещё слипшимися в иголочки длинными ресницами, Наполеон внезапно подумал: возможно, это могло стать чем-то более глубоким, нежели просто партнёрство.


	6. Глава 5. Камень и капля.

Со своим утверждением, что агент ЦРУ Наполеон Соло отличался от прочих противников, с кем раньше сталкивался Илья Курякин, генерал Олег Дронов попал в самое яблочко. Эти прочие были профессионалами, и логика их действий была оперативнику КГБ понятна, а поведение не требовало декодировки. Этот же, явный любитель, несмотря на армейское прошлое, вёл себя подобно щенку, старающемуся непременно укусить отражение луны в луже, и получал какое-то извращённое удовольствие от самого процесса. Такая манера вкупе с высокомерной выглаженностью, постоянными издёвками и насмешками приводили к тому, что Илья, воспитанный в совсем иных традициях, еле сдерживался.

Когда-то давно, году эдак в 1954-м, ещё очень молодой Илья сидел за шахматной партией с упомянутым выше Дроновым и услышал от него фразу, которую счёл программной и запомнил навсегда.

\- Наша работа, - говорил тогда ещё полковник, снимая с доски чёрного слона Ильи, - своего рода шахматная партия, а наша доска это весь мир. И побеждает в этой партии тот, у кого холодный ум, а не горячий нрав. Кто умеет просчитывать ходы и предвидит действия противника.

Дронов умолчал о том, что умение Ильи Курякина играть в шахматы стало не последней гирькой, склонившей чашу весов на сторону сына осуждённого чиновника.

\- Однако взгляни на эти фигуры, Илья, - Олег помахал зажатым в руке слоном. - Если надо, они мигом извлекут кинжал из ножен.

Шахматный набор, стоявший сейчас перед ними на низком столике, был подарен генералу армии Ивану Серову в Монголии, а тот, шахматами не увлекавшийся, отдал набор в пользование сопровождавшему его тогда Дронову. Весьма искусно выточенные из кости фигуры изображали воинов в полном боевом снаряжении. Всадники с кривыми мечами, пехота в стеганых халатах с металлическими нагрудниками и в шлемах, полководцы в высоких конических шапках с богатой опушкой…

Павел Шаленко на прямой вопрос двадцатиоднолетнего Ильи с ответом слегка затруднился. Конечно, не имело никакого смысла спрашивать, с чего это с «семейным куратором» из НКВД заговорили на такую тему – как попасть на службу в органы госбезопасности, – но Шаленко некоторое время судорожно соображал, чем это может грозить ему лично. В буквальном смысле угодить в руки парня, гнувшего подковы этими самыми руками, Павла как-то не тянуло. Однако, поразмыслив, он успокоился: чтобы получить доступ к засекреченным архивам или делу Матвея Курякина, надо быть либо самим Иосифом Сталиным, либо всесильным Лаврентием.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Шаленко. – Я такие дела не решаю, твоя… биография неминуемо привлечёт пристальное внимание, но постараюсь найти того, кто может решить. Но ради матери не спрашивай, кто это будет.

Илья удовлетворился таким неполным ответом, а где-то через недельку познакомился с Олегом Анатольевичем Дроновым, чьё звание и должность долгое время оставались для него тайной.

Путь в органы лежал через либо через вуз, либо через службу в армии. И туда, и туда дорога Илье, как сыну репрессированного, была заказана. Но в исключительных случаях и по прямому указанию сверху отступления от этого порядка допускались. Подполковник Дронов разглядел в юноше твёрдость намерений и упёртость в достижении цели, помноженные на тренированное шахматами тактическое мышление и столь же натренированное самбо тело, и подумал, что игра стоила свеч.

Какие рычаги Олег задействовал, перед кем ходатайствовал, Илья так никогда и не узнал, но летом 1952 года на его характеристике для поступления на факультет ракетной техники Московского высшего технического училища имени Баумана красовалась виза Лаврентия Берии. Возможно, всемогущий куратор органов госбезопасности лучше всех прочих знал, каковы истинные обстоятельства дела Матвея Курякина, а, возможно, ему пришло в голову, что, помогая сыну осуждённого, он обретает в его лице преданного человека. Ради того, чтобы избавиться от позора, он будет грызть землю зубами и к тому же всегда будет на крючке. Если бы это соображение дошло до ушей агента Соло, он бы его оценил.

Олег Дронов не выпускал из поля зрения своего подопечного и находил его всё более и более подходящим для того вида деятельности, которому сам отдавал двадцать из двадцати четырёх часов в сутки. В марте 1954 года был образован Комитет государственной безопасности, и Олег перешёл в Первое главное управление, ведавшее разведкой за границей, возглавив европейский отдел. 

И тогда Дронов рискнул второй раз и, поговорив предварительно с Ильёй, попытался убить всех зайцев одним метким выстрелом. Характеристика на отличника-второкурсника Илью Курякина из «бауманки» была прекрасной, успехи на ниве самбо ещё лучше, и Олег настоял на переводе студента в тогда же открывшуюся Высшую школу КГБ под свой плотный контроль и опёку. Кроме того, он исподволь нацеливал Илью на ВДВ. «Войска дяди Васи» давно считались элитой армии, боевая и политическая подготовка в них была поставлена очень хорошо. Кто не сумел работать в команде, кто срывался или вовремя не прикрывал спину коллегам, тем быстро объясняли, что попали не по адресу. К тому же усиленная физподготовка позволит как избавиться от лишней агрессии, так и научиться держать под контролем всплески ненужных эмоций. 

Илья, сцепив зубы и постепенно матерея, шёл по намеченному пути, не сворачивая и не отвлекаясь. Хотя он перевёлся с потерей курса, обучение в Высшей школе КГБ было рассчитано на три года, а не на пять лет. Напряжённый график почти не оставлял времени на личное время, чему живший в общежитии Илья в общем-то скорее радовался. Теоретические предметы плотно соседствовали с практическими занятиями и работой с психологами. Направленность этой последней была специфической: главное - выявить слабые и сильные стороны курсантов, и в заключении по психопрофилю чётко указывалось, в каких видах деятельности они проявят себя с наибольшей эффективностью, а к каким их и близко подпускать нельзя. А после окончания «вышки» в 1956 году он с лёгким сердцем ушёл в армию, и вот почему.

В 1954 году начала работать комиссия Поспелова по расследованию причин массовых репрессий, но Светлана Курякина ХХ съезда КПСС не дождалась. Ни в 1952, ни в 1953 отец домой не вернулся, а Шаленко утверждал, что после ареста его покровителя Берии прояснить ситуацию не в силах. В 1954-ом Илья осмелел и, по примеру многих, направил запрос в архив и получил ответ, от которого померкло в глазах. Матвей Курякин скончался от туберкулёза ещё 8 ноября 1952 года. 

Он хорошо помнил, как приехал в Ленинград ночным поездом, как ранним-ранним утром шёл пешком от вокзала по почти безлюдной улице, комкая бумагу в руке, и не мог представить, что скажет матери... Но та, знавшая о запросе, сразу всё поняла. Отшатнувшись, Светлана закрыла лицо руками и страшно завыла. Лишь один взгляд в знакомую небесную синь заставил женщину заподозрить правду – столько боли там читалось…

После этого мать ушла в себя, погасла окончательно. Илья разрывался между Москвой и Ленинградом, выбил при содействии Олега разрешение забрать Светлану в Москву, но она лишь отрицательно качала головой, молча целовала его в щёку и уходила в свою комнату. Что только не пытался он делать, но как бы ни взывал к её разуму и сердцу, всё оказалось бесполезным. В январе 1956 года он позвонил ей накануне выезда и сообщил, что имя отца будет очищено от позора – вещь невозможная, если бы не комиссия Поспелова и отчасти не Дронов, от которого он об этой комиссии и узнал, – и услышал в голосе матери радость и облегчение. И ничего-то, идиот такой, не понял, пока на следующее утро, открыв ключом дверь, не нашёл Светлану в петле. 

Похороны матери он ещё помнил, но - странное дело – как бы со стороны, будто там и не он присутствовал, а затем опустился и закружил черный норд. А после него не осталось ничего, кроме ледяной, покрытой золой пустыни. Не рехнулся Илья тогда, вероятно, лишь благодаря тому же Олегу. Явившийся к нему без приглашения в разгромленную квартиру мужчина, хоть и был ниже ростом, бесстрашно и жёстко схватил не сопротивлявшегося Илью за шиворот, крепко встряхнул и, глядя прямо в потухшие и словно подёрнувшиеся серым пеплом глаза своими, магнетическими и напоминавшими шлифованный гематит, чётко и раздельно проговорил:

\- Будешь продолжать разрушать себя – у нас дороги разные.

И, отстранившись, закатил мощную пощёчину.

Илья дёрнулся, но хватка у его куратора была нешуточная. Молодой человек абсолютно не имел сил на какие-то объяснения или оправдания, и без того в голове у него была полная каша. Смысл и цель жизни вышибло из-под него, как табурет из-под висельника. Однако Дронов явно сдаваться не собирался и ещё раз хлестнул Илью по щеке.

\- Довольно, Курякин, погоревал, займись лучше работой.

«Какой ещё работой?»

\- А той самой, к которой и готовился, - вопрос Олег безошибочно прочёл по измученным глазам. – Вспомни, ради чего в школе КГБ оказался, ради чего в армию собрался. Отца и мать не вернёшь, но ты же мужчина, а у мужчины должно быть дело. Родину защищать.

И разжал руку. У Ильи подогнулись колени и он бессильно сполз по стене. Дронов присел около него на корточки и почти ласково приподнял светловолосую встрёпанную голову.

\- Даю тебе на размышление сутки. Тряпка нам не нужна, - и ушёл, а вконец измотанный Илья отрубился прямо там, привалившись спиной к стеночке, на острых осколках посуды, застеклённых фотографий и ваз, на обрывках книг и газет, на щепах разломанной гитары.

Он проснулся в четыре утра, как будто его кто толкнул, и обвёл глазами учинённый им накануне погром. Кисти рук саднило, на голове взбухла шишка, горло пересохло, будто он пьянствовал минимум сутки. С этим надо было что-то делать, и Илья сделал. Вынес мусор, запер на ключ квартиру так же, как запер где-то очень глубоко воспоминания об отце и матери, окончательно перебрался в Москву и занялся работой, прежде всего, над собой.

С первого же дня десантникам всеми возможными способами внушали, что они лучшие, но эту репутацию надо было заслужить, а потом всё время ей соответствовать - негласные проверки друг друга сыпались как из рога изобилия. Самбистская выучка позволила Илье успешно освоить приёмы рукопашного боя, и скоро даже перспектива бороться с заведомо превосходящим в подготовке инструктором его не пугала. Однако первая же провокация Курякина закончилась для его сослуживца серьёзной травмой, в результате чего Илья предстал перед твёрдым как скала и хлёстким как ивовая розга полковником Полуниным.

\- Курякин, мне говорили про твои проблемы, но я не думал, что они настолько херовые. Поэтому или ты мне сейчас всё объясняешь, как на исповеди, или я попру тебя из моей части, как бы Омич ни просил. Потенциал у тебя хорош, но калечить моих бойцов я никому не позволю.

Илья знал, что в старые времена позывной Омич выбрал Олег Дронов, вероятно, по месту рождения.

Выслушав, Полунин подумал-подумал, да и постановил:

\- Раз спусковым крючком для твоих вспышек выступают сильные эмоции, то будешь заниматься с капитан-инструктором Кимом, он как никто учит их контролировать. Без его допуска в спаррингах не биться, ни в казарме, ни в поле, узнаю, что нарушил запрет, спишу как непригодного к ВДВ.

Довод был очень весом. Подобный штамп в личном деле раз и навсегда перекрыл бы ему дорогу к работе в качестве оперативника органов госбезопасности, поэтому к тренировкам и занятиям с Кимом Илья отнёсся со всей серьёзностью. 

Последующие семь лет, из них четыре до зачисления в штат Первого главного управления, он затачивался, как любимая им финка. Десантура – Отдельный учебный центр КГБ - первый отряд спецназа ГРУ, в задачи которого входило уничтожение ядерных ракет и глубокая разведка. Психотренинги. Противодействие пыткам. Языки. Навыки работы под прикрытием и слежки. Техника и программирование. Умение драться всем, вплоть до дамской пудреницы и плотно свернутой газеты. Тренинги на выживание на полигоне. Первые задания. Потом вторые-третьи-четвёртые… и понеслось. 

Именно поэтому в голове оперативника Курякина ни вдоль, ни поперёк и не укладывалось, что делает в рядах агентов ЦРУ такой, как Наполеон Соло - вор, любитель залезть под юбку и красивой жизни. А когда познакомился с ним, так сказать, воочию, сказал себе: кажется, генерал Дронов первый раз ошибся, раз посчитал, что у игрока в покер и шахматиста может быть хоть что-то общее.

Не сказать, что Илья Курякин возненавидел агента Соло, это было бы чересчур сильным выражением. Этого человека он просто не понимал. Они с самого начала говорили совершенно на разных языках, как буквально, так и в переносном смысле, разве что цель у них была одна – Габи Теллер.

И уважать его пока что тоже не получалось, и даже не из-за поступка с минным полем (это было как раз весьма находчиво), и не из-за напиханных жучков (он и сам поступил также), а потому, что этот пижон и гуляка был, с точки зрения Ильи, без царя в голове, или по-простому не имел внутреннего стержня, мотивов действий или цели, простиравшихся дальше вполне понятного желания дождаться окончания тюремного срока, а пока не отказывать себе в маленьких радостях жизни.

У самого Ильи с радостями жизни было… ну, не очень у него было с радостями жизни. Он мог жить и в фешенебельном отеле, и на скромной конспиративной квартире, не испытывал острой нужды в диоровских костюмах, хотя, разумеется, разницу между Диором и Пату (и не только между ними) понимал прекрасно. Чего только не приходится осваивать для работы под прикрытием! Что же касаемо женщин, то доверять им больше, чем секунд на пять, Илья так и не научился. Он всё время словно бы подсознательно ждал от них какого-то подвоха и совершенно не мог из-за этого испытывать эту самую радость жизни, если понимать её несколько шире, чем просто физиологическую разрядку. Олег Дронов, привыкший выражаться чрезвычайно недвусмысленно, однажды не выдержал:

\- Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Курякин! На тебя слюнки текут как у женщин, так и у мужчин, а ты этим абсолютно не желаешь пользоваться! Что рожу скривил? Компромат так тоже добывается, чтоб ты знал!

Не то чтобы Илья не знал о «медовых ловушках», его самого так проверяли, но психологи не рекомендовали Курякина к вербовке. При мысли о том, чтобы кого-то целенаправленно соблазнить, не важно кого, парня или девушку, на него будто ступор находил. Девушек в курякинской жизни было немного, ни в «бауманке», ни в «вышке» женский контингент многочисленностью не отличался. Конечно, на высокого красивого парня с глазами-омутами они западали, но обрывалось всё очень быстро. Мало кому понравится, что партнёр кончает так, словно ударом кулака брус перерубает, сконцентрированно и резко, а потом просто идёт покурить. Парней не было вовсе, не считая весьма интересного периода совместной работы в Нью-Йорке с такой «медовой ловушкой», агентом под кодовым именем Вийон. Тот своей ориентации не стеснялся, и, хоть и не пытался совратить Илью - это здорово помешало бы текущему делу - но многое относительно однополой любви последний для себя уяснил.

\- Нас, таких, в штате немного, и мы на вес золота, - рассказал ему как-то сидевший на освещённой солнцем скамейке Центрального парка и жмурившийся от удовольствия Вийон, на гражданке Юрий Свиридов, чем-то походивший на Олега харизматичный брюнет чуть за тридцать. – Работаем только на выезде, и пока выдаём результат, никто и не пикнет.

\- А если отзовут? – спросил тогда Илья. – Это же подсудно.

Вийон усмехнулся:

\- Если отзовут или решат выгнать с волчьим билетом, то точно не из-за этого, тут нужно проштрафиться очень и очень крупно. И поверь, наберётся на тебя столько и такого, что никто не поинтересуется, что ты со своим членом делал и есть ли у твоего партнёра сиськи или нет.

\- Я не… - вспыхнул Илья.

Вийон приоткрыл один глаз и задумчиво взглянул на напарника:

\- А я чисто теоретически. Вдруг пригодится. 

Ребята из спецслужб, на взгляд обычного обывателя, вообще несколько странные. Мерило у них одно: можно это использовать на службе или нет, а уж потом – морально это или нет. Поэтому, с одной стороны, они признают и легко мирятся со всеми существующими человеческими особенностями и пороками, поскольку знают, что отмычки порой приобретают очень причудливые формы. С другой – по этой же причине стараются выявлять патологических пьяниц, неисправимых бабников, сребролюбцев и людей нетрадиционной ориентации на этапе отбора, для чего и существует система специальных тестов, вплоть до полиграфа. Илья тоже проходил полиграф, последний раз в 1962 году перед «повышением квалификации» в спецназе ГРУ, но, кстати, уже тогда умел с ним справляться, чем грушников немало удивил. ГРУ и КГБ, конечно, всегда конкурировали по части получения разведывательной информации и её передачи руководству страны, но, опять же, корпоративные нормы поведения и отношения сотрудников обеих спецслужб ставились выше мелколичностных разборок.

Но такая двойственность, помноженная на специфику работы, заставляющую в принципе не доверять никому, во-первых, заставляла больше ценить тех, кому доверять было можно, и развивала в каждом агенте систему «свой-чужой»: своих закрывать грудью, чужих использовать по полной. Курякин исключением не стал. Всосанное буквально с молоком матери советское «мы» - а не «я» - наложилось на воспитание в ВДВ и школе КГБ. Во-вторых, стараться не мешать работу и личную жизнь, поскольку правила для того и другого были разными.

\- Учтите, — объяснял как-то слушателям курсов один из бывших разведчиков-нелегалов, — что, если ваша партнёрша в вас влюбится, то может пустить за вами "хвост", чтобы удостовериться, правильный ли выбор она сделала. И тогда… Тогда ваша жизнь станет невыносимой, а последствия предсказать не возьмется никто… И всё-таки самое страшное таится в другом, — подумав, продолжал он, - в вашей неконтролируемой влюбчивости. Если вы почувствуете, что влюбились по уши, немедленно кончайте или с нелегальной разведкой, или с любовью. Если о ней станет известно Центру, то продолжать начатое дело в стране, куда вас послали, вам не дадут, посчитав потенциальным изменником. И, в общем-то, правильно посчитают. Так что в итоге получается замкнутый круг, а разомкнуть его вы сможете, только пустив себе пулю в висок…

*****

**_ГДР – анклав Западный Берлин - Италия,  
май 1963 года._ **

Однако почему американец в него не выстрелил, у него ведь была такая прекрасная возможность? – задался мимолётным вопросом Илья, стоя на минном поле между двумя трёх-с-половиной-метровыми бетонными стенами. Он видел через заднее стекло автомобиля заинтересованный взгляд, прикипевший к нему, как к какой-то диковинке. Да если бы Курякин тогда знал, что именно с этим типом ему назавтра велят сотрудничать, он бы не в колесо целился…

Дронов вызвал его позже, уже под утро, когда вызволенный пограничниками в союзе с его коллегами из Штази Илья только забылся сном, но он привык, если надо, спать и по полчаса.

\- У тебя есть возможность реабилитироваться, - с ходу начал генерал, который, похоже, и вовсе не прилёг. - У американцев накладка с Теллером, они тоже его ищут, как мы и полагали, но тоже, оказывается, не знают, где он. Этот их Соло… я тебе говорил, что его зовут Наполеон?

Илья кивнул, и Олег саркастически усмехнулся:

\- Чего только в жизни не случается, правда? Даже один шанс из миллиарда вдруг становится реальным... Так вот, он очень хорошо разрабатывает комбинации и может сойти за своего хоть на приёме у королевы Елизаветы, но, на счастье, в данном случае этих талантов недостаточно, нужны технические и диверсионные знания и навыки. Это как раз по тебе.

\- Товарищ генерал, вы же знаете, что я работаю один, да тем более с этим... Не получится ничего.

\- Во-первых, не всегда. Дело в Варшаве напомнить? В музее Прадо? Агент Три креста осталась о тебе очень высокого мнения. А в Нью-Йорке? Свиридов не отказался бы, если бы ты его опять… прикрывал. Во-вторых, сколько я понял Эдриана, фигурантов там много, и один ты за всеми не уследишь. Или засветишься. 

Олег над чем-то сосредоточенно задумался и вдруг выдал:

\- Собственно, я бы тоже предпочёл, чтоб ты работал без американцев, и так оно и было, пока ты девчонку не упустил. А теперь белыми будут играть они, но нам во что бы то ни стало надо сделать так, чтобы ни Теллер, ни его записи не прилипли к их шаловливым ручонкам. У нас нет выхода, Курякин. Так что иди пока отдыхай, настраивайся и больше меня не разочаровывай!

На следующий день Илья не сдержался. Да и не стал бы, даже если б у него было время на подумать, потому что не мог даже вообразить, какая буря поднимется в нём при виде этого снисходительного взгляда и безупречно отутюженного костюма! Даже светлый щегольской плащ нацепил, suka! Последнее Илью почему-то особенно взбесило, и он с наслаждением воспользовался случаем основательно протереть этим плащиком стены и пол берлинского туалета. К тому же перегородки в нём такие хлипкие.

Чем больше Илья через стол разглядывал агента ЦРУ, тем больше раздражала его манерность. Вот он иронично дёрнул бровью по адресу кофе (тот действительно был дерьмовым), вот открыл папку с таким видом, будто всё, что там лежит, он уже наизусть знает, зато на красотку посмотрел гораздо внимательнее…

Илья уловил брошенный на него взгляд Олега, показывавшего образец диска, и на секунду прекратил пожирать Соло глазами. Провальная идея, это просто провальная идея. Но для начала надо выяснить, умеет ли американец держать удар.

Умел, причём так, что лучше б Илья и не выяснял. Он слушал, и от потока грязи у него чесались кулаки и хотелось что-нибудь расколотить, как десять лет назад. Этот человек ударил, и ударил очень больно, несмотря на неправду в одном случае и преувеличение в другом. Но, кроме боли, в душу Ильи закралось какое-то странное торжество. Не зная, чем, не понимая, как, но он тоже зацепил за живое этого лощёного типа, раз тот дал себе труд навести о нём справки. 

Он-то сам примерно представлял, почему у американцев досье на него неполное или неточное. Их беда заключалась в слепой вере всяким официальным бумажкам. Они не делали поправки на масштаб сфабрикованных дел и полученных под пытками признаний в том, что рыл туннель из Москвы в Японию, и тем более на то, что стукачей на просторах СССР развелось в десять раз больше, чем нужно для дела. «Семейный куратор» НКВД Павел Шаленко навещал подопечных, стараясь приходить и уходить затемно, из-за чего некоторым чрезмерно бдительным соседям казалось, что их там десятки ходят. И к тому же после возвращения Ильи свидетельство о смерти матери было переделано, не хотел Дронов портить перспективному агенту объективку. Но объяснять это американцу всё равно, что воду в ступе толочь, да и незачем. Пусть уж лучше по-прежнему думают, что знают об Илье Курякине всё.

Однако Габи Теллер, вынужденная выступить в роли приманки, затронула какие-то чувствительные тайные струнки в сердце Ильи. Неудивительно, думал он, что девушка испытывала такой стресс, что упилась вусмерть. Но Илья, тем не менее, выдохнул с облегчением от того, что поцелуй не удался, потому что в противном случае просто не знал бы, что делать. Неизвестно по какой причине, но в этот раз его раздражало буквально всё – и навязанные напарники-непрофессионалы, и дядя этот, и потеря часов. В такое время у него и на Марию Магдалину не встал бы. А обшарив номер после того, как Теллер заснула, он убедился, что поступил правильно, выколупывая хоть и технически отсталые, но всё же жучки из разных углов комнат, даже из ванной.

Однако своеобразное сочетание мальчишеской бравады и девичьей беззащитности Илью по-мужски заинтриговало, и иногда у него мелькала мысль: вот закончим дело, тогда… хотя и понимал, что никакого «тогда», скорее всего, не будет. Его ждёт следующее задание, а Габи, нет сомнения, не вернётся на контролируемую Советами территорию. Как же хотелось Илье хоть иногда, хоть чуть-чуть походить на Соло и отдаваться всякой страсти не краснея, а над всем остальным смеяться! Но даже если бы Илья и решился провести с немкой пылкую ночь, всё могло кончиться как обычно, неловкостью и разочарованием, а то и синяками и ссадинами. Илья прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в своей силе. 

Наутро, критически взглянув на себя в зеркало, Илья признал, что этот треклятый Соло абсолютно прав, и бабочка нацеплена зря. И, кстати, он бы даже рук не стал бы марать об таких, как граф Липпи с приятелями, но спарринг был лучший, известный ему ещё с ВДВ метод психологической разгрузки. Жаль, что противники ему попались не крепче перегородок кабинок в берлинском туалете. Что ж, не повезло.

А вот реакция агента ЦРУ на проявленные фото Илью поразила. На одну секунду. Потом до него дошло – тот собирался действовать один, а вычислить, как именно, труда не составило. Поскольку темнело поздно, Илья со спокойной (относительно) душой отправился вместе с Габи обедать в ресторан отеля на первом этаже. Десять против одного, что Наполеон смоется через кухню, Курякин сам подобное не раз проделывал и не желал прозевать этот момент. Однако ковбой не спустился, а заказал еду в номер, ограничившись только пастой со свежайшими морепродуктами. Этот факт без слов сказал Илье всё, что ему было нужно. Лёгкий ужин означал ни что иное, как ночную работу. 

И вот сейчас, незаметно проверив 807 номер и убедившись, что Наполеон, очевидно, дожидается темноты, Илья сидел за шахматами, чутко прислушиваясь к звукам и шагам наверху. До того, как перехватить американца у «Аэроспейс Винчигуэрра», надо было принять кое-какие меры предосторожности. Габи, включившая телевизор, мешала ужасно, а попросить его выключить Илья не мог. За обедом взвинченная девушка сначала трещала без умолку, а затем будто выдохлась и резко притихла, но чувствовалось, что она по-прежнему места себе не находит. И либо она могла продолжить расслабляться на свой лад, либо опять обратила бы внимание на него, Илью, а теперь это было бы весьма некстати.

Начинало темнеть, и Илья сменил точку наблюдения, выйдя на балкон. Оттуда он мог видеть свет, падавший из окон номера Наполеона. Не Бог весть какой надёжный индикатор присутствия, но уж что есть. Он вытащил из кармана портсигар и закурил. Заядлым курильщиком, как Олег Дронов, имевший обыкновение высмаливать чуть ли не по две пачки за день, он не был. Просто сейчас чувствовал потребность… не обрести хладнокровие, нет, Илья благодаря графу Липпи был совершенно спокоен, а прикоснуться к чему-то зыбкому, эфемерному, но крайне для него важному.

Матвей Курякин, как и многие в ближнем окружении Сталина, следовал в кильватере привычек генсека. Спеццех табачной фабрики «Ява», снабжавший вождя сигаретами «Герцеговина Флор», столь же исправно поставлял их и другим, особо приближённым лицам, но, конечно, никто не потрошил сигареты напоказ, чтобы набить трубку. Тем не менее, Илья с детства привык к своеобразному аромату этой купажной смеси, ассоциировавшемуся у него с периодом детства, покоя и счастья, а мало что способно создать такой эффект присутствия, как запахи. Спеццех благополучно существовал и благоденствовал до сих пор. Многим пришлась по вкусу его продукция, в том числе и председателям КГБ Серову с Шелепиным, в силу чего к привычке курить в КГБ относились снисходительно. К тому же нормативы для оперативников никто не отменял.

Илья встрепенулся: наверху раздался лёгкий скрип, как если бы кто-то двинулся в кресле, а спустя ещё минуту ему вдруг начало припекать затылок. Его заметили, очень хорошо. Илья спокойно докурил и, не торопясь, повернулся так, чтобы иметь больше обзора. Так и есть, наверху виднелась слабая тень, угадываемая по неравномерности света из окна.

И без того натренированные чувства Ильи ещё больше обострялись на заданиях, и сейчас он будто слышал учащённое биение сердца стоявшего над ним американца, ощущал его взволнованное дыхание, хотя наверняка ничего такого и в помине не было. Во всяком случае, Илья сразу понял, что Наполеон отступил и скрылся в номере, а скоро свет там погас. 

Он выждал немного, а затем, когда Габи сказала, что для успокоения нервов пройдётся недолго по Корсо, выдернул из брюк кожаный ремень, отцепив очень хитрую пряжку, и вынул ещё пару приспособлений из чемодана. Навыки вскрытия замков, как вскоре стало понятно, у него были не такие впечатляющие, как у агента Соло, зато альпинистские наоборот, что называется, на высоте. Выбрав подходящее местечко, он ловко зацепил превращённую в крюк пряжку за прут балюстрады верхнего балкона, пристегнул тонкий, но чрезвычайно прочный капроновый трос к перилам так, чтобы он натянулся, и в два шага поднялся на балкон Соло, ставя ноги в специальные петли троса, как на ступени верёвочной лестницы. В номере Наполеона он огляделся, но свет, естественно, зажигать не стал, а просто надел усовершенствованные перископические очки "Шип". Проникавшего света было вполне достаточно для этого комбинированного прибора ночного видения.

Он заранее наметил, куда поставит жучки-маячки – под набойки каблуков ботинок. Острый как бритва нож да маленький тюбик суперклея, вот всё, что для этого надо. Илья невольно задумался, зачем агенту Соло столько туфель, он уж боялся, что клея не хватит. Точь-в-точь светская красотка, хмыкнул он, невольно залюбовавшись изящными линиями колодок, но вовремя одёрнул себя, отцепил крюк и мягко спрыгнул на свой балкон.

Теперь можно было и Наполеоном Соло заняться. Точнее, «Аэроспейс Винчигуэрра», куда, вне всякого сомнения, агент ЦРУ направил стопы свои.

Илья начал именно с того, о чём Соло совершенно не подумал, и закоротил при помощи специальной проволочки одну из нагрузочных цепей наружного освещения. По его расчётам, «мостик» должен был продержаться минут пять, после чего накрыться, и автоматы начнут веерное отключение прожекторов. Аварийной бригаде понадобится не меньше десяти-пятнадцати минут, чтобы обнаружить, в какой именно линии произошёл обрыв, или включить резервный источник энергии, и этого вполне хватит для проникновения на объект. 

Расчёты Ильи, причём оба, оказались абсолютно точными. Свет вырубило, а Наполеон Соло предсказуемо возник у заградительной сетки. Илья как ни в чём ни бывало занялся делом, втихомолку смакуя запечатлевшееся в памяти забавное выражение лица подошедшего к нему ковбоя, которого вынуждал теперь играть с учётом своих правил.

Это оказалось настолько легко, что Илья искренне поразился. Он-то ожидал, что американец начнёт вставлять ему палки в колёса либо опять будет его провоцировать, дабы вернуть себе главенствующую роль, но ничего тревожного, кроме вполне привычного любования собой, в его поведении не нашёл! Как уже было сказано, Илья уважал настоящий профессионализм, в чём бы он ни заключался, и на него произвело громадное впечатление умение Наполеона найти подход к любому замку. И классный наборчик отмычек он оценил тоже, а маленький сбой в виде сработавшей сигнализации очень кстати опустил на землю взлетевшее до небес Чувство Собственной Важности напарника.

А затем в нём в полную силу заработал русский принцип характера, впечатанный годами воспитания и тренингов – сам погибай, а товарища выручай, и плевать на то, что сейчас «товарищ», строго говоря, никаким товарищем не был. Значения не имело время, какое продлится их напарничество, цели, которые их объединили; роль играло лишь одно. Наполеон Соло сейчас был «своим», а своих Илья привык прикрывать. Потому и дёрнул замешкавшегося Соло в ту тёмную нишу, потому и нарезал круги на катере, давая время скрыться.

Но вот чего он совсем не ждал, так это того, что очнувшись, поймёт, что напарник никуда не сбежал. Напротив, вернулся за ним, Ильёй, вытащил потерявшего сознание соперника-союзника из-под воды, и теперь сильная рука обнимала где-то пониже рёбер, а другая уверенно и вместе с тем нежно поддерживала голову. Прочихавшись, насколько мог, и плывя рядом с ним к берегу, Илья пытался найти ответы на парочку вопросиков, над которыми, признаться, ему уже давно надо было как следует задуматься.

Он всё-таки не застрелил меня в Восточном Берлине через заднее стекло автомобиля. Дважды не воспользовался случаем уязвить намёком на отцовский позор, видя реакцию на часы. Тратил время на то, чтобы сгладить инцидент с графом Липпи (об этом за обедом рассказала Габи). Илья был вынужден признать, что поступил тогда непрофессионально, и наглое поведение дядюшки-нациста его нисколько не оправдывало. 

Главное, почему Наполеон возвратился сейчас?

Они доплыли до лестницы, Соло вылез и подал руку. Илья, голова которого ещё немного кружилась от взрыва и удара о воду, ухватился за ладонь, сжал пальцы, даже не дрогнувшие от его медвежьей – он это знал - хватки.  
Крепко. Надёжно. Будто так и было всегда.

И, наконец, почему, думал он, глядя на Наполеона и сидя с ним рядышком на тумбе, ковбой улыбается сейчас так, словно ластится ко мне готовый не то игриво тронуть лапкой с чуть выпущенными коготками, не то свернуться и заурчать кот? Странно, необъяснимо. И ещё более непонятно то, что от взгляда совсем потемневших глаз у меня в груди ширится и растёт особая, дрожащая, как огонёк на ветру, теплота. И как красиво подчёркивает лунный свет прихотливый изгиб его губ и ямочку на подбородке…

Сложившийся образ холодновато-отстранённого плейбоя и коварного, как волна, агента ЦРУ на глазах начинал покрываться трещинами.


	7. Глава 6. Точка невозврата.

_\- Ты спрашивал, в силе ли соглашение о запрете на одностороннюю ликвидацию фигур! - тон генерала Дронова не предвещал ничего хорошего._

_Сандерс про себя порадовался, что никто ещё не изобрёл способов убивать человека по телефону._

_\- Ну, спрашивал. А что не так, кого убили?_

_\- Кakogo leshego твой Соло подставляет моего и пытается уйти со всей добычей? Это так вы с ним понимаете совместную работу, mat` vashu za nogu??!_

_\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, дружище, - американец, наконец, уяснил, в чём дело. - Соло, конечно, тот ещё леший, но вряд ли это было сделано специально…_

_\- Да не леший Соло, а… ну, неважно… - Олег, слегка выпустивший пар, продолжил уже более миролюбиво: – Ты же утверждал, что он спец по замкам, сейфам и прочему в том же роде?_

_Собеседник – разговор на сей раз вёлся по-русски, для разнообразия - хмыкнул:_

_\- Как ты там говоришь? И на старуху находит разруха?_

_\- Проруха, - машинально поправил генерал, - про-ру-ха, Эдриан._

_\- Запомню, - ответил тот, – когда-нибудь. И уверяю тебя, я играю честно. Фигуры сами выбирают, как им ходить, ведь в этом и весь интерес. А вот почему ты уклоняешься, а?_

_Дронов удивился._

_\- От чего?_

_\- От честной игры._

_Генерал удивился ещё больше._

_\- Ни от чего я не уклоняюсь, у моей фигуры свои недостатки, но нежелание играть честно к ним точно не относится!_

_\- Да я не про Курякина, а про Иран._

_\- А-а-а, - протянул генерал Дронов, - это совсем другая партия и другие гроссмейстеры. И, даю слово, пока что я там не играю. Пока. И, упреждая твой вопрос, хочу заметить, что кроме нас с тобой, следует помнить о вашем давнишнем партнёре, коего у нефтяной кормушки вы же там и потеснили._

_Сандерс фыркнул:_

_\- В пятьдесят третьем Кермит Рузвельт справедливо выиграл ту партию._

_\- Допустим, - согласился генерал, - но реванши в нашем деле не редкость. Так что всегда возможен третий вариант, Эдриан. Всегда и везде._

*****

В 707 номере Гранд-отеля «Плаза» Габи Теллер положила трубку телефона, ещё горячую от её пальцев, на аппарат, и мрачно задумалась.

Она не была профессионалом, как эти двое, Соло с Курякиным. Её завербовали всего два года назад, и ничего особенного делать ей не пришлось. Только ждать, пока на неё выйдут, и вовремя просигналить. То, что пришли за ней не те, кого поджидали, явно заставило Уэверли уйти в тень, и девушка испугалась, что роль свою провалила и больше британцам не нужна. А поскольку наградой за помощь являлось вызволение из-за «железного занавеса» и содействие в устройстве дальнейшей жизни, причём не простым механиком в автосервисе, умная и находчивая Габи сразу же стала искать запасной аэродром.

Сперва свои надежды она возложила на Наполеона Соло. Содействие ЦРУ ей бы очень пригодилось, однако в действительности обходительный агент оказался скользким, как угорь. Вернулся он в ту задрипанную западно-берлинскую квартирёшку далеко за полночь, явно раздосадованный направлением, которое приняли его мысли, да к тому же на следующее утро с крючка сорвался. Узнав о совместной операции стакнувшихся КГБ и ЦРУ, а затем и о присутствии рядом с собой русского, способного голыми руками оторвать крышку багажника автомобиля, Теллер совсем приуныла. В качестве условия сотрудничества КГБ вполне могло потребовать по завершении миссии выдать им Габи просто для того, чтобы иметь удовольствие преподнести столь ценный подарок коллегам из Штази и загладить вину за учинённое в Восточном Берлине Ильёй Курякиным безобразие. 

Этот последний, на взгляд Габи, абсолютно не походил на Наполеона Соло. Внешне замкнутый до нелюдимости, он напоминал глубокий омут, в котором могли водиться какие угодно черти, но лишь ослеплённый самолюбованием Наполеон мог не разглядеть стоявший за этим развитый инстинкт защитника и способность уважать достойного противника. Своей нечитаемостью русский раздражал агента ЦРУ до чрезвычайности, но это, с точки зрения Теллер, являлось скорее плюсом, чем минусом. Потому что девушку решительно тянуло привлечь Курякина на свою сторону и обрести опору в таком защитнике. Если подумать, задача эта не казалась такой уж невыполнимой: оба выросли за «железным занавесом», вследствие чего на каком-то глубинно-ментальном уровне понимали друг друга куда лучше, нежели она и этот, плевать хотевший на правила и условности американец. 

Примешивались сюда, разумеется, и чисто личностные причины. Укротить бурю, соблазнить стоика, не склонного идти на поводу у своих чувств… это было заманчиво, хотя к тому моменту, как почти достигла цели, от треволнений дня и неумеренных возлияний Габи совершенно выбилась из сил. Но зато уяснила, чем можно Курякина пронять.

Однако на второй день за обедом она увидела за соседним столиком Уэверли, как ни в чём ни бывало лакомившегося нежнейшей дорадой и изысканным белым вином, и вздохнула с облегчением. Раз британцы по-прежнему вели охоту на доктора Теллера, то и условия сделки оставались прежними. 

Вечером, отлучившись под благовидным предлогом из номера, она, наконец, обрела возможность переговорить с достойным представителем разведки британского Адмиралтейства. Достойным и крайне осторожным представителем, следовало бы добавить, поскольку разговора он не начал до тех пор, пока не проверил девушку сканером электронных устройств, не обнаружил передатчик в кольце и не заблокировал его на время в своём особом портфельчике, не пропускавшем никаких сигналов.

И сейчас, предусмотрительно оставив кольцо на полочке в ванной и включив воду, Габи Теллер сообщила в номер 304 о подтверждении встречи с дядюшкой Руди. Она видела: план кампании корректировался на глазах и становился намного более рискованным для неё. На этот раз ролью простой наживки на крючке она не отделается, а вынуждена будет подойти к нужной британцам акуле сама. Тем большее значение приобретало доверие к ней агента Курякина.

*****

Молчание затягивалось, но, в конце концов, Илья встрепенулся:

\- Ковбой, а ведь теперь позабыть обо всём наутро не получится.

\- Это ещё почему? – не сразу привёл мысли в порядок Соло. Если он не наблюдал сейчас своеобразный флирт в исполнении чекиста, то как ещё назвать подобное?

\- Потому, что мы с тобой залетели по чьему-то недосмотру! Не помнишь, чьему?

Наполеона словно подбросило с тумбы. Сигнализация сработала, злоумышленников видели, навороченный сейф открыт, а он сам лично не далее, как сегодня – или уже вчера? – днём признавался, что… ну, скажем так, умеет достать что угодно и откуда угодно, да ещё этот наблюдательный Уэверли, у которого он тиснул приглашение, так некстати подвернулся. Соло охватили дурные предчувствия. Если Виктория так дьявольски умна, как говорил о ней Сандерс, то она в состоянии связать концы с концами.

\- За мной, чекист, и быстро!

Мотороллер не сказать, чтоб был большим, русскому его бы одному едва хватило, а тут двое. Так что пришлось Илье придвинуться вплотную к Наполеону и обхватить последнего руками за талию. «До чего романтично!» - непременно заметил бы Соло, если б не мысли о том, что будет, если Виктория сделает один простенький телефонный звонок или пошлёт кого-нибудь проверить, чем занят мистер Джек Девени. 

Он выжимал из скутера всё, что можно и чего нельзя тоже, понимая: единственная надежда на то, что их лиц никто не узнал. В конце концов, на дневной раут этим охранникам приглашений не посылали как пить дать.

Несмотря на итальянскую весну, ехать ночью в мокрой одежде – а просохнуть некогда – было холодно. Ветер пробирался даже под куртку Наполеона; кстати, её, скорее всего, можно будет отправить в помойку, как и очень удобные кожаные ботинки. Хорошо вот Курякину, куртку ему не жалко, а на ногах у него мягкая обувь, какой в любом магазине, как грязи. 

\- Замёрз? – раздался над ухом Соло низкий голос, и его щеки на миг коснулось тёплое дыхание, тут же унесённое ветром. – Давай я за руль сяду.

\- А что, на заднем сидении климат иной? – чуть повернув голову, со своей всегдашней иронией вопросил Наполеон. – Или в агентов КГБ под кожу термоэлементы вживляют?

Сзади донёсся короткий смешок.

\- Было бы неплохо. Но вообще-то я немного крупнее тебя. Не так дуть будет.

Нет уж, сказал себе Наполеон. Гордость, как и некстати возникшая заинтересованность некоей конкретной части его анатомии, заставили агента Соло отказаться от столь рыцарского предложения. Илья в ответ весело хмыкнул, а в следующий момент Соло ощутил, как теснее прижалась к нему широкая грудь напарника и сместились выше обнимавшие его руки.

Против этого он не возражал. Невзирая на влажную одежду, от Ильи исходил жар, словно в куртку у него действительно был вмонтирован нагревательный элемент. Спина Наполеона была пристроена весьма неплохо, чего никак нельзя было сказать о его груди… но, внезапно осознал он, перекрещенные руки чекиста частично защищали от ветра и приятно грели. Какой замеча-а-ательный во всех отношениях партнёр – и молчит по большей части, и защитит, и согреет… да-а-а… и зрелище затягивавшегося сигаретой русского было очень даже стимулирующим…

Соло уже со счёта сбился, который раз за день он ловил себя на таких мыслишках, и невольно заёрзал на сиденье.

\- За дорогой следи, ковбой!

К счастью, они успели вовремя. Подъехав к Корсо по улочке виа делле Карозза, они как раз и застали красный родстер Виктории у дверей отеля. Понимая, что первым делом она направится к нему, Соло быстрее молнии влетел в номер, сорвал почти высохшую одежду, накинул халат и поспешно затолкал куртку и брюки в чемодан. Ничего лучше он придумать в тот момент не смог, и впопыхах чуть не сунул туда же и ботинки.

Может быть, впервые за всю свою карьеру Наполеон Соло на самом деле очутился перед выбором «трахни или умри». Он занимался сексом с Винчигуэрра с чувством человека, которому в случае провала этого экзамена грозит ссылка в Сибирь либо пуля в лоб, и неизвестно ещё, что хуже.

А внизу, в 707 номере, куда ввалился в таком состоянии, что Габи положительно перепугалась, Курякин держал в руке приёмник, и пальцы этой руки слегка подрагивали. Чего он только не передумал! Что сопровождавшие Викторию головорезы прикончат его напарника, или похитят, или станут пытать, чтобы узнать, кто ещё с ним был, да мало ли, что придёт в голову этим засранцам, а вместо этого… Илья отчего-то растерялся. И, если уж совсем честно, разозлился. И впечатывая раз за разом в стенку душа кулак в такт доносившимся сверху сотрясениям, проклинал себя за легковерие и глупость, за то, что позволил себе расслабиться и словно бы разглядеть под маской человека, которому важно то же, что и самому Илье: доверие и надёжное плечо. Мужчину, от которого на миг повеяло теплом, о каком Курякин и думать забыл.

Холодная вода лилась и лилась, наверху уже явно начался второй тайм, а Илья всё пытался справиться с владевшим им гневом, от которого в глазах расплывались огненно-красные пятна. Дьявол! Он никак не думал, что ощущение «своего» может перейти в столь истовое желание ворваться сейчас в 807 номер и просто-напросто сдёрнуть Викторию с Наполеона или учинить там что-нибудь ещё более безобразное, например, утопить эту красотку в унитазе… 

Он прислонился пылающим, невзирая на холодный душ, лбом к прохладному кафелю, глубоко вздохнул и прислушался. Любовники то ли набирались сил перед третьим заходом, то ли разговаривали. Во всяком случае, стало тихо. Илья выключил воду, закутался в полотенце, чувствуя, как его понемногу отпускает, и обретая возможность взглянуть на всё с иной, более разумной точки зрения.

В сущности, он должен быть благодарен таланту агента ЦРУ заняться сексом в любую минуту и с кем необходимо. Если бы в такую ситуацию попал сам Илья, как знать, справился бы он с такой задачей. В самом деле, как заставить женщину забыть, зачем пришла? Каким иным способом отвлечь от того, чтобы обыскать номер и обнаружить непросохшую одежду или мокрую обувь, которую вообще девать некуда? Илья отдавал должное самообладанию Наполеона, как и его, по-видимому, большому опыту, хотя и не обязан был восхищаться обоими этими качествами.

Габи не спала и, скрестив ноги по-турецки, сидела в пижаме на своей постели.

\- Наконец-то ты вышел, - проговорила она. – Я уж думала, ты там утонул.

Утонул я раньше, подумал Илья, ёжась от холода, будто его опять утягивало под воду, и плотнее запахивая халат, но немке о поступке Соло рассказывать не стал.

\- Раз у американца до сих пор всё хорошо, - продолжала меж тем Габи, указав глазами наверх, - думаю, и дальше он справится. Знаешь что, пока вы там невесть где пропадали, дядя Руди назначил мне встречу. 

Присевший на свою кровать Курякин при этих словах вскинул глаза, и все мысли о собственных печалях тут же вылетели у него из головы.

\- И где мы с ним встречаемся?

\- Не мы, а я одна. Так он сказал.

Ильёй понемногу овладевала тревога. Интуиция подсказывала, что лёд тронулся, и этот визит мог привести их к доктору Теллеру, но отпускать туда Габи одну… Она же ничего не знает и не умеет, кроме как в автомобилях очень хорошо разбирается, кто она против них? Барашек против зубастых волков, и больше ничего!

Габи, заметившая расширившиеся от волнения глаза, привстала на колени и призывно протянула руку:

\- Поди сюда, Илья, сядь рядом. Не бойся, я не собираюсь с тобой драться.

На губах девушки мелькнула немного лукавая улыбка, и Илья невольно улыбнулся в ответ, опускаясь рядом. 

\- Дядя говорит, что хочет со мной пообедать, наедине. Сегодня я просила его помочь мне разыскать отца. Возможно, он поразмыслил и решил так и сделать, но ты же понимаешь, что при женихе из Советского Союза он и слова не вымолвит?

Курякин кивнул.

\- Значит, выхода у нас нет. Если мы хотим выполнить задание, я должна пойти туда одна.

Замечание справедливое, что нисколько не уменьшало беспокойства, и Илья обнял хрупкие плечики Габи, привлекая её к себе. Не подозревая, что ей уже известно о жучке в перстне и не желая обнаруживать этот факт, он всё же попытался успокоить девушку:

\- Это предусмотрено. Я поставлю на тебя передатчик и смогу вмешаться, если понадобится.

В ответ Габи ласково коснулась рукой обнажённого предплечья, светло-золотистые волоски на котором почему-то стояли дыбом.

\- Ай! – она чуть было не отдёрнула ладонь, но вовремя сдержалась и сжала неожиданно тонкое для такого крепкого мужчины запястье. – Ты какой-то замёрзший.

\- Это всё вода, - кратко пояснил Илья. – Душ был холодный.

Если замёрз, то что ж не горячий? – спросила себя Габи, но эту мысль вытеснила другая: может, стоит всё ему рассказать... Она уткнулась лбом в такое надёжное плечо и зевнула:

\- Посиди со мной немножко, пожалуйста.

Илья похлопал ладонью по покрывалу, затем встал и, отодвинув тумбочку со стоящей на ней лампой, перенёс на это место кресло.

\- Завтра тяжёлый день. Забирайся-ка ты в постель, девушка из мастерской, а я пока оденусь. Даю слово, я никуда не уйду и буду рядом, вот тут, в кресле, ладно? Пока ты не заснёшь.

\- А ты как же?

\- Я привык.

Наверху опять возобновились какие-то свистопляски, но Илью это уже абсолютно не задевало…

*****

Проводив, или вернее, выпроводив Викторию, агент Соло вздохнул с облегчением. Как бы ни была умна и проницательна женщина, ей легко можно затуманить зрение, с немалым самодовольством говорил он себе. Это входило в его понятие работы. Однако, если судить по поведению Ильи Курякина на следующее утро, с его представлением о работе это не сочеталось.

Что происходит? – спрашивал себя Соло, наблюдавший за тем, как русский мечется по номеру, как тигр в клетке. С чего это вдруг он начал так печься об этой немке? Или я упустил что-то важное? Видимо, да, решил он и нарочно ушёл на балкон, оставив чекиста в несвойственной для того ситуации. И от того, что увидел через окно, по венам вместо крови вмиг потёк жидкий огонь. Между напарниками возникло что-то интимное и чувственное, что Соло тут же захотел приберечь для себя одного. И, прежде всего, вот этот открытый до беззащитности взгляд снизу вверх, взгляд, легчайшим взмахом крылышек бабочки касающийся кожи, только тронь - и останется на кончике пальца тончайшая радужная пыль… И притягательный настолько, что становится безразлично, какой демон так и норовит уволочь в этот омут, ты примешь что угодно и за всё скажешь спасибо…

Наполеону вспомнилось русское словечко из старых сказок, которые он читал для практики, и с которым долго бился, пока не понял его точное значение. 

Погибель. Это она самая притаилась в тех глазах, за быстрыми взмахами пушистых ресниц… 

Да какое Илья имел право ТАК смотреть на кого-то ещё, когда здесь был он, Наполеон Соло??!

Лишь многолетняя выучка завзятого игрока в покер позволила Наполеону совершенно спокойно оборвать этот почти-поцелуй, но, когда Габи спустилась вниз, он не выдержал:

\- Что у тебя с Теллер?

Илья, не сводивший помрачневших глаз с закрывшейся за Габи двери, в удивлении обернулся. Секунду-другую он будто осмысливал вопрос, а потом глаза его сузились, губы на секунду сжались в тонкую полоску, и он резко и с вызовом бросил:

\- Уж точно не то, что у тебя с Викторией!

Настала очередь Соло оторопеть от изумления. Они что, устраивали друг другу сцену ревности? Похоже на то…

\- Это работа, чекист! 

\- Это тоже! Ты не подумал, ковбой, что она не чета нам? Она, что неудивительно, боится!

Наполеон перевёл дух, возблагодарив небеса за это «нам». Всё-таки «мы»... Странно было бы, если б женское чутьё Габи не позволило ей обнаружить уязвимое место Ильи, его жажду доверия и стремление защитить своего, раз это тщательно укрываемое от посторонних глаз свойство характера увидел он сам, агент Соло.

\- На ней передатчик и ты будешь неподалёку. Я бы на её месте не испугался.

\- То ты, а то…

Разогнавшийся Курякин запнулся, как лошадь, которой на полном скаку натянули поводья. 

\- Что-что? – переспросил он охрипшим голосом. В комнате неожиданно стало душно, несмотря на распахнутую балконную дверь.

\- Ты не слышал, а я не сказал. А теперь, по-моему, тебе пора последовать за Габи, а мне на встречу с Винчигуэрра. Надеюсь, ночью я был настолько убедителен, что днём закрепления не понадобится.

Спустя несколько часов Наполеону, пришедшему в себя в пыточном кресле дядюшки Руди, пришло в голову: уж лучше бы понадобилось. И пока его трясло от электротока, а по подвалу всё сильнее распространялись мерзкая вонь от горелой изоляции и острый запах озона, и вот-вот запахло бы горелой плотью, его поддерживала лишь одна мысль. Он хотел думать, что Курякину, которого эта ластившаяся к нему suka (вот сейчас Наполеону казалось, что суть Теллер передана как никогда точно) тоже сдала со всеми потрохами, удалось уйти. Самому ему придётся очень плохо, у этого дяди, видимо, настоящие проблемы с психикой. Наполеон действительно не побоялся бы пойти хоть к чёрту в пасть, если бы на нём был жучок или если бы прикрывал его чекист, но вот какая незадача – раньше он изо всех сил стремился избавиться как от первых, так и от второго, а теперь отдал бы десять лет жизни хотя бы за одно… 

Охранник за стеклянной дверью изменился в лице и завалился куда-то вбок. Соло подумал, что у него начались галлюцинации, раз комната встала на ребро, и не сразу поверил в то, что увидел сразу вслед за этим. Илья был до жути реален и прикладывал палец к губам, двигаясь бесшумно, как скрадывающий добычу леопард, и глаза его из-под козырька нелепой с точки зрения американца кепки блестели недобрым упорным блеском, а губы крепко сжались в тонкую полоску, гарантируя неприятности. Наполеон не помнил, когда последний раз он говорил столько правды в столь немногих словах:

\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но я в самом деле тебе рад.

Дядюшка обернулся и, увидев нависшую над ним фигуру того, кого теперь знал как агента КГБ, вздрогнул, будто поражённый громом.

\- Всё хорошо, ковбой?

Голос Ильи был угрожающе низок, а скрещенные на груди руки выдавали ярость, укрощённую и посаженную на цепь, но готовую сорваться с неё по первому сигналу Наполеона, по его кивку или движению пальцев.

И именно в этот момент циник и ловелас Наполеон Соло окончательно осознал – ему нужен Илья, нужен отчаянно и во всех смыслах, от погибельных глаз до кончиков пальцев ног, и рядом с этим желанием меркнут и пристрастие Ильи к этим дурацким кепкам, и его замкнутость и немногословность, приправленные скрытым за этим фасадом внутренним огнём. Соло просто хочет целиком это невиданное им ранее сочетание несочетаемых льда и пламени. Он хочет иметь право на смех Ильи и на его слёзы, если он вообще когда-нибудь плачет, потому что доверие этого мужчины стоит неимоверно дорого, и Наполеон готов платить. И его не испугает даже прорывающийся гнев, во всяком случае, он не мог не задаться вопросом, во что может переплавиться мощь этого тела – при определённых обстоятельствах.

Маячившая в тумане фигура как будто становилась немного чётче…

\- Как ты меня нашёл, чекист? – задал первый, показавшийся самым насущным, вопрос Соло, пока ловкие пальцы Ильи, на которые Наполеон смотрел теперь под особым, так сказать, углом распутывали ремни и расстёгивали пряжки. Дядюшка Руди, приведённый Курякиным в бессознательное состояние при помощи одного несильного удара, пока что валялся на полу, как груда неопрятного тряпья. 

\- Не шевелись, ковбой, пока я не закончу электроды убирать, - с наигранной сердитостью проговорил Илья, с неожиданной нежностью открепляя металлические зажимы от пальцев рук Соло. – Ну, ты не все мои жучки обнаружил.

\- Этого не может быть, – заспорил агент ЦРУ, ощутивший на висках тёплые (это про них Теллер говорила, что они холодные?) руки, отстёгивавшие давивший на лоб ремень. – Я тщательно проверил все вещи, и не пытайся убедить меня в обратном!

\- Если ты будешь так дёргаться, пряжки заклинит, и нагрудные ремни мне придётся разорвать, возможно, даже зубами, - невозмутимо предупредил склонившийся над ним Илья, поднимая глаза и смотря снизу вверх кристально-светлым взглядом точь-в-точь так, как грезилось Соло немногим ранее. - Поверь, твоей шикарной жилетке это не понравится, и рубашке тоже.

Наполеону, представившему в красках, как этот рот обдаёт жарким дыханием его грудь, а руки расстёгивают жилет и вслед за ним рубашку, стало плохо. По-хорошему плохо, если позволительно каламбурить посреди смены объекта пыток.

Пока Наполеон обувался, Курякин без дальнейших церемоний вздёрнул с пола за шиворот бывшего нациста и швырнул его в кресло, а потом продемонстрировал, что понимает толк в электротехнике. Впрочем, после отключения освещения на «Аэроспейс Винчигуэрра» Соло в этом и не сомневался, но всё равно было приятно. Затянув последний ремень, они продолжили разговор, как ни в чём ни бывало.

\- Но я думал, что нашёл все твои передатчики?

\- Да, но ты упустил те, что в ботинках.

Чекист внимательно осматривал путаницу проводов на полу, ища пусковое устройство, и, наконец, пихнул ногой какую-то железяку. Дядюшка Руди испустил вопль, а Наполеон, досыта наигравшийся на сегодня с электротоком, отдёрнул руку.

\- Я тебе не мешаю? – поинтересовался он, и тут его внимание привлекли неимоверно расширившиеся глаза Ильи с маленькими точками чёрных зрачков, выражавшие неподдельный ужас. Наполеон пожалел о своей иронии, но такой уж он есть, и на Страшном суде молчать не будет. 

\- Что там с Габи? – спросил Курякин привязанного Руди.

\- Она вас предала, готов поклясться!

Илья сжал зубы и пнул рубильник. Выражение его лица ясно гласило: «Тебя спрашивали не об этом!»

\- Не кори себя, она и меня обдурила, – попытался утешить русского Соло.

\- Это другое, - бросил тот в ответ.

Может, и другое, позже размышлял Соло, прекрасно понявший, на что намекал чекист, но выручать её ты пойдёшь, да не просто пойдёшь, а полезешь в самое пекло. Как, впрочем, и я. Словно в вертолёте между ними возник негласный уговор: сначала дело, личные проблемы потом. Когда – и если – выживем.

Протянувшаяся между ними в гавани «Аэроспейс Винчигуэрра» тонкая ниточка взаимопонимания обретала прочность и толщину швартовочного каната.


	8. Глава 7. Всё за борт.

_\- Начинается самое захватывающее – эндшпиль._

_\- Согласен. Нужно усилить мотивацию. По рукам?_

_\- По рукам._

*****

Соло потрогал ссадину на лбу и поморщился: всё ещё припекало, синяки и ссадины на теле его волновали гораздо меньше, чем на лице. Он осторожно обработал царапины перекисью, выбросил салфетку в контейнер и опустил закатанные рукава рубашки, застёгивая манжеты, но всё это он делал совершенно автоматически. Отсутствующий взгляд, насупленные брови и губы, сложившиеся в горьковатую усмешку, заставляли предположить, что ходом своих размышлений Наполеон доволен не был.

Строго говоря, дело можно считать оконченным. Смерть доктора Теллера всех, кроме, возможно, его дочери, оставила равнодушными. Если бы он выжил, то превратился бы во что-то вроде чемодана без ручки, к тому же со взрывчаткой. И держать можно лишь за семью замками и таким же количеством печатей, и отпустить на вольные хлеба нельзя. Воистину многие знания – многие печали…

Наполеон тряхнул головой. Не о том он сейчас думает, совсем не о том. Он прошёл из ванной в комнату и прежде всего взял в руки предмет своего плохого настроения и покрутил в пальцах. Компьютерный диск.

Соло полагал, что по справедливости этот диск принадлежал им обоим. Они его заслужили. Если бы не Илья, прикончивший Александра Винчигуэрра, тот или убил бы Наполеона, или тяжело его ранил (всё-таки Соло предпочитал быть оптимистом). Если бы не Наполеон, вовремя заметивший на траве что-то белое, они бы диск потеряли, потому что Илья, ринувшись на помощь Габи, о нём совсем не подумал. Но с другой стороны, агент Соло как никогда ясно сознавал: с такой трактовкой точно не согласятся ни Эдриан Сандерс, ни чёртов Олег. Решения этой задачи Наполеон не мог найти, как ни бился, и даже пара глотков любимого скотча не прочистили ему мозги.

Мучило его и ещё одно соображение, на сей раз более личного порядка. Он твёрдо решил не допускать, чтобы этот диск встал между ним и Ильёй. Не для того они спасали друг другу жизни, не для того прикрывали спины. Хотя и так скоро всему конец. Курякина, конечно же, отзовут на новое задание, и Наполеон не хотел бы знать, где тому придётся рисковать жизнью, а агента ЦРУ Соло ждёт…

Внезапно он с такой силой жахнул стакан об пол, что во все стороны брызнули осколки гранёного хрусталя, и в комнате остро запахло виски. В том-то и дело, что Наполеон готовился распахнуть дверь, за которой ничего хорошего его не ждало, кроме провала в туман одиночества.

Одиннадцать лет оно составляло ему компанию, отступая лишь перед азартом или похотью, глядело из зеркала по утрам, завязывало ему галстук. Вошло в плоть и кровь. Разумеется, это был его добровольный выбор, однако сейчас он чувствовал себя человеком, глотнувшим, наконец-то, кристально-свежей воды из чистого горного ключа. От холода этой воды сводило зубы, но лакать после неё тепловатую илистую болотную воду... это представлялось Наполеону чем-то абсолютно неописуемым. Странно, но спутник с невозможно-погибельными глазами вызывал в нём не только телесное притяжение. Без молчаливого и ненавязчивого верного союзника, которого Соло за короткое время научился ценить, его уделом станет безрадостное и бесцельное существование, где останется лишь оплакивать возможности, которым никогда не сбыться.

Прокручивать аферы? Ещё пару-тройку-десяток красоток в койку, без души, без сердца, а теперь даже без интереса, потому что весь интерес сосредоточился в том, кто находился на этаж ниже? Пытаться работать и не обращать внимания на снисходительность Сандерса, когда так и тянет, образно выражаясь, влепить горячую ему в переносицу и опять поднять чёрный флаг на реях? 

По телу Соло прошла ледяная судорога. Он невольно застонал, прислонился лбом к стене и изо всех сил сцепил зубы, стараясь не залязгать ими, как голодный волк. Ему нужен Илья Курякин, нужен прямо сейчас. Им дали один и тот же приказ, Наполеон прочёл это в вертолёте по взгляду напарника. Значит, вместе им и решать, что делать со всем этим дерьмом. На худой конец, один козырь в рукаве он всё же припрятал...

Он позвонил администратору, попросил убрать осколки и, пока горничная старательно доставала их из самых потайных уголков, куда они разлетелись, в нетерпении мерял шагами ковёр. И как раз в эту минуту зазвонил телефон.

\- Соло? – раздался голос Сандерса. – Ты что-то не торопишься с отчётом. 

\- Простите, сэр, я промывал раны.

\- Искренне надеюсь, что не душевные, - привычно саркастически заметил собеседник. – Я слышал, доктор Теллер умер?

Интересно, кто ему уже рассказал с утра пораньше, спросил себя Соло, и как много его боссу уже известно. Если это Уэверли, то про диск он не знал.

\- Точно так. Бомбы уничтожены, если хотите знать.

\- Мне гораздо больше хотелось бы знать о судьбе диска, про что ты упорно молчишь. Это наводит меня на нехорошие мысли, например, на то, что пора накинуть ещё годика два за подделку документов на имя Аристида Мербау и хищение… напомни, Соло, сколько ты там увёл из Кредит Нэсвидж?

У Наполеона заныли крепко сжатые челюсти, и, дабы не ляпнуть лишнего, он глубоко вздохнул. Да кончится ли это когда-нибудь? У него начало зарождаться подозрение, что нет. Сандерс накопал на него достаточно, чтобы держать на коротком поводке до конца жизни, его или Эдриана, значения не имеет.

\- Я не молчу, вы просто меня опередили. Диск у меня, только он выглядит весьма плачевно.

\- А мы тут не королеву красоты выбираем. Так что там с диском? – в тоне Сандерса прорезалось беспокойство. – Почему плачевно?

\- На него упал мотоцикл, сэр.

\- Ты что, головой сильно ударился? Какой ещё мотоцикл? Откуда упал?

\- Спасая меня и Габи, Курякин швырнул мотоцикл в Александра Винчигуэрра, - Наполеон испытывал какую-то извращённую радость, повествуя об этом. – У того за пазухой был диск. Вот в результате этого молодчика ударило мотоциклом, диск треснул и весь заляпан кровью. Это я и назвал весьма плачевным.

\- Ну, от Курякина можно ожидать ещё и не такого, - неожиданно заметил Сандерс. – В первую очередь того, что сам Винчигуэрра выглядит ещё хуже диска.

\- Угадали. Не знаю, как диск, но сей мерзавец мёртв окончательно и бесповоротно.

\- Ладно, попробуй оттереть кровь, а если не получится, спрячь диск хорошенько, наши спецы над ним потом поколдуют. Увидимся завтра, - и Сандерс отключился.

Соло бросил трубку на аппарат, словно это была склизская жаба, но тут же снял её и вызвал 707 номер.

\- Чекист, как ты?

\- Сносно, - раздался в трубке знакомый баритон, и сердце Наполеона пропустило удар. – А ты?

\- Жить буду, долго или нет, никто при нашей работе предсказать не может. А Габи?

\- Еле глаза разлепила, сейчас в душ пошла, в себя приходить. Ей бы отлежаться дня два.

\- А тебе?

\- С каких это пор, ковбой, ты заботишься о моей гигиене?

Соло заморгал. Он вроде бы о другом… хотя Илья в душе… ловить губами капли воды на светлой коже, стекающие по плавным линиям мощного торса, прослеживать вместе с ними выпуклые ягодицы и наверняка большой… Чёрт!

\- Постой-постой, - торопливо сказал он больше горячей картинке в своём воображении, нежели собеседнику. - Чекист, я говорил об отлежаться. Основательно так, с комфортом. Вот что для тебя комфорт?

Курякин на другом конце провода притих, потом вздохнул:

\- Честно сказать, смутно представляю, что это такое.

«Хочешь, познакомлю?» - чуть было не предложил Соло, но в последний момент переключился:

\- Когда Габи приведёт себя в порядок, поднимайтесь ко мне. Выпьем, отметим окончание дела. Неизвестно, увидимся когда-нибудь или нет.

\- Да, неизвестно, - Курякин помолчал. – Я передам.

Девушка вышла из душа в гораздо лучшем состоянии. Вечером её доставили в отель в сопровождении медсестры, изображавшей подругу, и та не ушла, пока не обработала все ссадины, не сделала пару инъекций и не убедилась, что измотанная и наглотавшаяся грязной речной воды Теллер заснула. А сейчас одетая в короткий халатик улыбающаяся Габи подошла к Илье, сосредоточенно раскладывавшему на письменном столе свои приспособления по несессерам и коробкам, и прижалась сзади, ласкающим движением ведя пальчиками по предплечью. Илья замер, медленно опустил несессер на стол и выпрямился.

\- Рад, что тебе уже лучше, - спокойно проговорил он, глядя ей в глаза и нарочито не обращая внимания на коснувшуюся руки ладонь. Девушка недоумённо нахмурилась: ни во взгляде, ни в тоне голоса нельзя было обнаружить ни малейшей мягкости, ни нотки душевного тепла.

\- Да, лучше, спасибо тебе, Илья. Что делаешь? – и она повела пальцами выше, обрисовывая крепкие бицепсы.

\- Вещи собираю, - и внезапно мужчина аккуратным жестом снял со своего плеча тёплую руку и повернулся.

Габи замерла. Теперь, когда все опасения остались далеко позади, ей очень хотелось докончить начатое. Тянуло испытать на себе силу этих стальных объятий, окунуться с головой в чувства, которым мешали ранее беспокойство за свою дальнейшую судьбу и вполне объяснимый страх. Она знала – за невозмутимым лицом, за обликом железного человека из Конторы кроются сострадание и верность, забота и поддержка и, может быть, даже ласка и любовь. Всё это она видела и ощущала вот только вчера, так отчего же… 

\- Илья, - напрямик спросила девушка, предчувствуя нехорошее, - что случилось?

\- Когда? – не меняя тона, задал встречный вопрос русский и махнул рукой в сторону низкого столика: – Когда ты вот здесь принимала решение, быть нам или не быть? И решила, что допустимо не быть? 

На сердце Габи будто морозом дохнуло. Она и в самом деле тогда размышляла - это последний шанс рассказать, предупредить. Он догадался, он обо всём догадался…

\- Илья, - начала она, пытаясь что-то объяснить, в чём-то оправдаться, - пожалуйста, пойми, у меня не было иного выбора.

Курякин, наконец, отвёл испытующий взгляд. Ещё накануне Габи казалось, что Илья может растопить любое сердце, согреть любую замёрзшую душу, если посмотрит так тепло и открыто, как умеет, но сейчас льдисто-голубые глаза если о чём и навевали мысли, то разве что о высоком небе над бескрайними просторами засыпанной снегом сибирской тайги.

Илья отошёл к окну и, складывая руки на груди и не оборачиваясь, проговорил:

\- Выбор всегда есть, если есть доверие. Мы были на одной стороне.

И стремительно развернулся, уперев прищуренные глаза, словно двустволку, прямо в Габи, и она поразилась тому, как тяжело, как под горой булыжников, вздымается широкая грудь.

\- Ты знала о том, что на Соло был жучок? О себе я не спрашиваю, заметь, тут и так всё ясно. Так знала или нет?

Девушка потерянно вцепилась в край халата, комкая ткань разом вспотевшими пальцами. Вчера о Наполеоне ни она, ни Уэверли даже не подумали, а ведь он отправился в самое логово, и если бы на нём не было маячка… Господи… Габи опустилась на банкетку, бессознательным жестом переплела пальцы и опустила на них запылавший лоб. И, несмотря на это, они горы ради неё сворачивали. Она с трудом сглотнула. Можно, разумеется, сказать, что знала, в конце концов, Илья сам ночью, когда пришла Виктория, ей об этом говорил… однако Теллер отчётливо сознавала, каким будет следующий вопрос. Поэтому глухо произнесла лишь одно слово:

\- Нет.

\- Именно, - Илья опять обратил нечитаемый взгляд на город. - Та одежда и обувь, в которой он вернулся, были насквозь мокрыми так же, как и мои, чтобы можно было их опять надеть. Кроме того, я точно знаю, что ничего не говорил тебе о том, сколько маячков и куда я поставил.

Габи поняла, что всё рушится. Она должна была знать.

\- Но не слишком уж переживай, - продолжал Курякин так, словно анализировал прелюбопытнейший шахматный этюд. - С точки зрения профессионала тебя нельзя в чём-либо упрекнуть.

От этого непривычно безразличного тона девушке захотелось забиться куда-нибудь подальше. Ей владело необъяснимое чувство: вроде бы она получила то, к чему и стремилась – свободу от «железного занавеса» и благополучие, а ощущение складывалось такое, будто самое главное она при этом потеряла, и потеряла безвозвратно.

Габи встала, молча переоделась в спальне, уложила вещи, захлопнула и застегнула чемодан. Может быть, всё-таки Илья просто обижен? Может, можно что-то исправить? 

Зазвонил телефон. Она сняла трубку, сказала несколько слов и вышла с чемоданом в гостиную.

\- Собрался? Коридорный уже поднимается.

\- Да, пора по домам. А ты куда?

\- Я не вернусь в Восточную Германию.

Илья кинул на неё ироничный взгляд и окончательно подвёл черту:

\- Да, для британской шпионки идея не лучшая.

Теллер закусила губу. Наверное, он прав, надо было сказать ему всё, как есть, это ничему не повредило бы. Ну почему она не доверилась Илье, ведь уже тогда она всё про него понимала, понимала, как в действительности Илья Курякин относится к людям. 

\- Прости. Я хотела тебе сказать, но…

Илья покачал головой, пресекая неловкий лепет на корню.

\- Не важно. На твоём месте я поступил бы также.

«С точки зрения профессионала…»

Лучше бы он на неё накричал, чем услышать такое, но, видимо, в его глазах даже этого она не стоила. Не стоила того, чтобы тратить на неё какие-то чувства.

\- Кстати, - вдруг вспомнил Илья, - ковбой пригласил к нему выпить, если ты не прочь.

Нет, она не сможет находиться с ними, как ни в чём ни бывало, у неё не хватит духу. Ей нужна хоть небольшая пауза.

\- Мне к Уэверли надо, - поспешно проговорила Габи, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть навернувшиеся слезы, но, сжав руку в кулак, почувствовала что-то мешающее. Кольцо-передатчик. Она так к нему привыкла, что машинально надела при выходе из ванной. Кольцо для невесты. Оно могло бы по праву принадлежать той Габи, которой доверяли. Ей оно теперь не принадлежит.

Увидев глаза возвращавшей передатчик девушки, Илья опомнился, и у него дрогнуло сердце. Пожалуй, он был чересчур жесток, тыча её носом, как котёнка, и заодно вымещая на ней собственное разочарование и досаду за манипуляции. Теллер выглядела так, будто её крепко подкосило; дерзкая девчонка из автомастерской словно растеряла весь свой привычный задор. И хотя за последние сутки он узнал о себе много неожиданного, совсем не хотел бы напоследок обижать Габи.

В конце концов, что бы там за мотивы ни двигали девушкой, для него это первая за долгие годы влюблённость. Узнает ли он по поцелую, какова она была бы на вкус? Сладостная и пьянящая? Легкая и безмятежная? С оттенком горечи или, возможно, отчаяния? Нет, не суждено…

Потому что раздался звонок генерала, и мир Ильи Курякина заволокло чудовищным смрадом.

_Предал. Не сказал._

Илья прилагал титанические усилия справится с собой, но чёрный туман клубился всё гуще. Всё громче кто-то бил в бронзовый колокол, отключая сознание, зрение и слух.

Последнее, что слышал Илья, были слова Дронова:

\- Ты понял? Действуй!

От накатывавшего ужаса хотелось кричать. Семь лет, почти семь лет прошло с момента смерти матери, когда последний раз случалось подобное. Илья научился справляться, он и теперь сумеет…

_Пре-дал. Не-ска-зал._

Колокол, оглушая, гудел настырнее и настырнее. Не сумеет.

_Пре-дал. Не-ска-зал._

Нет ни опоры, ни спасения.

А он-то думал, что обрёл друга. Подозревал даже, что больше, чем друга.

_Пре-дал. Не-ска-зал._

Он-то, наивный, решил, что теперь не один.

Обман, всё это обман. 

_Пре-дал. Не-ска-зал._

Илья не слышал ничего, кроме этого колокола. Не ощущал ничего, кроме сдавившей грудь боли. Ни одна миссия, ни одно задание, ни один тест на выживание не обходились ему столь дорого, какие бы раны и шрамы после них ни оставались. В эту минуту его душа корчилась в таких муках, по сравнению с которыми ссадины на кулаках меньше, чем ничто. 

Очнулся Илья посреди разгромленного номера и с пистолетом в руке.

Он знал, что должен закончить дело, даже если бы генерал Дронов ничего ему не приказывал. Речь шла не о его карьере и жизни – речь шла о стране, о родине, которой Илья служил верой и правдой. Но сможет ли он выстрелить? Даже не убить, этого и не требуется, но хотя бы просто поднять оружие на того, кто вытащил его из гавани. С кем работалось теперь легко, кто, казалось, понимал его с полуслова. От одного взгляда на которого становилось теплее на сердце и почему-то тяжелело в паху. Найдёт ли в себе силы? 

Илья постучал в номер 807, зная, что ему надо сделать. Но так и не ответив на вопрос – а сможет ли.

Ровно тем же вопросом терзался и Наполеон, потому что моментально увидел: с Ильёй что-то произошло, что-то в нём резко изменилось с тех пор, как они беседовали по телефону минут двадцать назад. Он не так смотрел и не так говорил, и даже молчал не так. Сейчас Соло мог легко угадывать эмоции человека, воспринимавшегося им – когда? Всего лишь три дня назад, в самом деле! – чем-то вроде каменного истукана. И нутром почувствовал, что лёд под ним вдруг стал очень тонок, кстати вспомнив о странных звуках, каком-то грохоте, слышанном минут десять назад. Мелькнула мысль спросить прямо, что случилось, но Соло мудро от этого воздержался. Иногда прямым вопросом можно спровоцировать прямой в челюсть или ещё что похлеще… 

\- Проходи, - он отвернулся, стараясь вести себя как можно естественнее и не подать вида, что придавал значение состоянию Ильи. В конце концов, им обоим вчера пришлось несладко. – Я как раз заканчивал. Налей нам чего-нибудь покрепче, думаю, мы это заслужили.

Он говорил и говорил какие-то ничего не значащие слова, а внутри поднимался злой задор, и нервы связывались в узел бикфордовыми шнурами. Наполеон готов был об заклад биться, что это дело рук проверявшего крепость цепей Сандерса, и во что бы то ни стало хотел удержать Илью, наверняка не догадывавшегося, кто слил его начальству информацию о диске. И совершенно точно засёк момент, когда Курякин увидел диск – по его изменившимся глазам.

Он стоял, повернувшись к противнику-напарнику спиной, и думал о том, что они похожи сейчас на дуэлянтов со Среднего Запада, ожидавших только сигнала.

Один на один.

Пришло время нестандартных ходов, сказал себе Наполеон Соло. Если Илья сможет нажать на курок, мне всё равно, что меня ожидает, могила, тюрьма или каторга у Сандерса, и станет безразлична судьба мира, кто бы там ни победил в Холодной войне. Если не сможет, то тем более, потому что такой, как Илья Курякин, достоин того, чтобы ради него рискнуть сломать себе шею. Хотя бы потому, что он знал, что диск у меня, и мог просто выстрелить с порога, используя эффект неожиданности, но не сделал этого. 

Наполеон опустил обратно в чемодан вынутый было из кобуры пистолет и взялся за козырную карту. В любом случае он сам стрелять не будет. НЕТ.

\- Чуть не забыл, - проговорил он и обернулся: - У меня кое-что для тебя есть.

И был с лихвой вознаграждён ошеломлённым взглядом Ильи и тем, что в вынутой из-за пазухи руке оружия не было. Он, возможно, и не собирался стрелять, потому что при его реакции летящие часы были бы разбиты пулей вдребезги.

Илья осмотрел их со всех сторон, словно не веря собственным глазам, а потом трясущимися пальцами застегнул ремешок и поднял взгляд на напарника. И по залёгшей между бровями горькой складке, подрагивавшим едва сомкнутым губам, которые Соло сейчас зацеловал бы, если бы Илья это позволил, и больше всего по бирюзово-голубой боли Наполеон прочёл всё, что пережил и перечувствовал тот, кто стал ему дорог так, как одиннадцать лет никто дорог не был. 

\- Ты знаешь мой приказ?

Наполеон всегда его знал, с самого начала.

\- Такой же, как и мой. Убей, если надо, но добудь… - он сдёрнул с кушетки жилетку, - это.

Но теперь Соло не намеревался идти на поводу ни у Эдриана Сандерса, ни у кого-то ещё. Подобрав белый предмет, ради обладания которым сошлись в смертельной схватке разведки двух могущественных стран, он в несколько шагов преодолел разделявшее их с Ильёй пространство и остановился только на расстоянии вытянутой руки от напарника, не спускавшего с него взгляда, в котором тревожное надломленное выражение постепенно сменялось удивлением.

Соло поднял левой рукой кисть не сопротивлявшегося Ильи, перевернул её ладонью кверху, и тот окаменел, глядя, как ему вкладывают в руку маленькую белую коробочку.

\- У тебя будут крупные неприятности, - голосом, просевшим чуть ли не на октаву, проговорил он.

\- Далеко не столь крупные, как у тебя, чекист, - тихо ответил Соло, накрывая ладонью диск. - В Сибири даже для человека твоего роста снег слишком глубок.

И крепко, до боли, стиснул пальцами запястье.

Курякин еле заметно покачал склонённой головой, слегка кашлянул, пытаясь справится с собой. Наполеон чувствовал кончиками пальцев частую пульсацию, как будто большое и сильное сердце Ильи стремилось достучаться до него.

\- Нет, ковбой, - низкий шёпот эхом отдался во враз опустевшем номере шикарного отеля и нектаром разлился по телу Наполеона, – не возьму. Не у тебя.

Текли и текли секунды, а мужчины так и стояли со сцепленными руками, сине-серая бездна рвалась уйти в небесно-голубую высь, а на взволнованных лицах понемногу проступало одно и то же выражение, и одинаковые чувства заставили глухо и в унисон забиться уже два сердца.

\- И что же нам делать? – спросил Соло, переводя повлажневшие глаза на рот, которым мечтал завладеть хоть ненадолго. – Как поделить то, что разделить невозможно?

\- Ну, помнится мне, - задумчиво ответил Илья, и губы его, искусанные и покрытые мелкими трещинками, впервые изогнула полная лукавства улыбка, от одного вида которой Наполеон чуть не стиснул напарника в объятиях, - на суде царя Соломона в подобной ситуации предложили один интересный вариант. Может, он и нам с тобой подойдёт.

И обманчиво лёгким движением сжал диск. Белый пластик громко хрупнул, и от этого резкого звука Соло вздрогнул. Будто запоздало прогремел выстрел из пистолета, поставивший, наконец, жирную точку. По бикфордовым шнурам нервов побежал огонь, и Наполеон несмело – сам себе удивился – скользнул обеими руками вверх по предплечьям Ильи, задержался на плечах и притянул к себе. Он обнимал легко и по-дружески, стараясь не поддаться этому сыпавшему искрами огню и не сжать крепко, не впиться поцелуем в губы, не содрать этот чертовски мешающий свитер с высоким горлом, и в ответ ощутил, как тяжёлая рука почти невесомым поглаживающим движением легла на спину, а затем что-то тёплое коснулось затылка. 

Соло с трудом проглотил стоявший в горле комок и на миг прикрыл глаза. Он в буквальном смысле держал в руках шанс, который, возможно, больше никогда ему не выпадет. Рядом с ним мужчина, к которому тянуло так, что подкашивались ноги и немел язык, тянуло каждой мыслью, каждой клеточкой, а он скован по рукам и ногам! Даже малюсенького шага сделать не мог, хотя бы чтоб выяснить – а как Илья-то отнесётся к подобному? Если он сам осознал и принял своё желание, ставшее сейчас как никогда острым и неотступным, то это ещё не значит, что для русского всё оказалось бы таким же простым.

Наполеон отстранился, мимоходом заметив взмах охраняющих погибельную синеву ресниц, и на секунду сердце, которое вынуждали смириться и забыть, трепыхнулось. Ну что с того, что они больше никогда не увидятся??! Не лучше ли разорвать эти цепи, поддаться велению души и зову тела, чем потом без толку сожалеть о неслучившемся? Но он разомкнул полуобъятие и, наверное, это был самый альтруистичный поступок Наполеона Соло за всю его жизнь.

Отделив содержимое белой упаковочки от треснувшей оболочки, он спросил Илью:

\- Зажигалка есть?

Тот молча подал ему массивную металлическую зажигалку с причудливой гравировкой - пятилепестковой гвоздикой с маленьким рубином в центре.

Они пили виски на балконе номера, рядом на столе догорал распотрошённый диск – а с ним и планы обоих государств на мировое господство, - но Наполеон жаждал лишь одного. Будь у них время, хоть день…

\- Ты никогда не хотел стать свободным, чекист? – выпалил он вдруг. 

Илья поставил стакан на стол, взял с него свою зажигалку и, вынув из внутреннего кармана куртки плоский металлический портсигар, не торопясь, закурил. По воздуху плыл аромат табака, напоминавший трубочный, а Илья всё молчал, смотря куда-то вдаль, на розовато-терракотовое море крыш римских домов, нежащихся под яркими лучами итальянского солнца, пока не затушил окурок в пепельнице.

\- И ты, ковбой, уважал бы меня после этого? – донёсся голос смертельно уставшего человека.

Соло помотал головой и хлопнул ладонью по перилам балкона. Упрямый, надёжный, верный Илья Курякин. Просто до ужаса невыносимый Илья Курякин, и так же до ужаса желанный.

Он плеснул ещё чуть-чуть топлива в костёр. Гори-гори ясно, чтобы не погасло, как сказали бы, наверное, русские.

\- Работать с тобой пытка.

\- А из тебя шпион никакой, - прежним тоном парировал Курякин, но Соло готов был поклясться, что на секунду в глазах за стёклами пижонских солнцезащитных очков что-то блеснуло…


	9. Глава 8. Обретение.

_\- А ведь у нас пат._

_\- Ага. Ну что, на этот раз ничья?_

_\- Ничья._

_Собеседники минутку помолчали._

_\- С другой стороны, проигранная партия не есть поражение в войне, - генерал Дронов по-немецки говорил так же хорошо, как и Эдриан Сандерс. – Из 39-го Управления британского Адмиралтейства наверняка и тебе предложение последовало._

_Сандерс чуть не подскочил в кресле._

_\- А откуда… Впрочем, что это я… Отпустишь?_

_Из трубки донёсся смешок:_

_\- Да мы о планах создания этой группы ещё год назад узнали. Я ж тебе сказал – всегда может вмешаться третья сторона._

_\- Да сам знаю, что может, но полагал, что ты на СИС намекаешь…_

_\- Эти без руля и ветрил, к тому же обзавелись столькими «кротами», что сотрудничать с ними в долгосрочной перспективе значит добровольно надеть на себя наручники, - бросил Дронов. – А насчёт отпущу… А ты, ты отдашь Соло?_

_Сандерс с сомнением почесал в затылке, даже не думая оспаривать вердикт Олега по поводу британцев, уж кому и знать, как не русским. Но выпускать из рук Соло было до чёртиков жалко. При всей раздражавшей Эдриана независимости и непредсказуемости сей паршивец всё-таки был и оставался одним из самых эффективнейших агентов. Это у Олега таких Курякиных, небось, как карт в колоде._

_Дронов будто уловил колебания старого знакомого:_

_\- Давай отдадим их, Эдриан. Тест на лояльность оба с треском провалили, но это, между нами говоря, наверно к лучшему._

_Сандерс задумался и кивнул, забыв, что собеседник кивок не увидит, но затем исправил свой промах:_

_\- Соглашусь. Незачем выпускать в мир этого джинна, пусть уж лучше в бутылке сидит._

_\- Но возвращаясь к теме беседы... тест на совместимость-то они сдали на пять, да ещё и с плюсом!_

_\- Ты о чём?_

_\- Я использовал самый мощный рычаг давления. Сильнее него только семья, но родных у Ильи не осталось, так что никому большего сделать не удастся. А надёжный напарник при нашей работе это всё._

_\- И у Соло родственники только дальние, - протянул Сандерс, - да и до них ему дела нет. Раньше я полагал, что ему вообще на всех плевать с Пизанской башни. Разумеется, кроме собственной драгоценной персоны._

_\- Значит, появилось нечто, что ему не безразлично, - высказал догадку Олег. – Или некто. Чем не новая интересная мотивация? В конце концов, обе стороны смогут частично держать руку на пульсе и подбрасывать кое-какую работёнку нашей паре._

_\- Троице, - поправил Сандерс. – Теллер Адмиралтейство тоже намерено пригласить в команду._

_\- Спасибо, не знал, - поблагодарил Дронов. – Тем более, пусть действуют. Помяни моё слово, Эдриан, будет захватывающе._

*****

Александр Уэверли, на взгляд оперативника Курякина, обладал склонностью к некоторому позёрству и здорово напоминал этим Наполеона Соло. По взгляду, брошенному британцем на маленький костерок, Илья понял: тот, безусловно, догадался о том, что именно тут сожгли. Однако британские разведслужбы в совершенстве постигли навык игнорировать слона в комнате, если это им на руку. Потеснённые на мировой политической арене двумя монстрами - США и СССР - они извлекали для себя пользу из извечного противостояния спецслужб обеих стран, мастерски лавируя меж ними. Достаточная причина, чтобы Уэверли не сильно переживал из-за утери диска с технологией доктора Теллера. Британию вполне устроит и без того складывающийся ядерный паритет.

\- Неплохо придумано, - вскользь заметил Уэверли, окончательно шлёпнув на дело штамп «В архив». – Я вот что хотел сказать. Тут возникли новые неприятности. Ну, я поговорил с вашим начальством, и раз уж вы стали хорошими друзьями… - Уэверли снова скосил глаза на огонёк, - они согласились, чтобы вы снова поработали вместе. 

Наполеон, до этого момента, видимо, пытавшийся разглядеть вдали собор Святого Петра, обернулся, и Илья встретил взгляд распахнувшихся в шоке серо-синих глаз. В отличие от него Габи Теллер удивлённой никак не выглядела, зато явно испытывала неловкость.

\- Отбываем через час.

И, выпустив эту парфянскую стрелу, Уэверли удалился с гордо поднятой головой. 

На террасе воцарилась такая тишина, что стало слышно негодующее чириканье воробьёв, дравшихся на каком-то балконе из-за хлебных крошек. Все трое агентов пытались, каждый по-своему, освоиться в новой реальности. 

Габи сделала решительный шаг к столу с явственным намерением тяпнуть вискаря.

Наполеон, окинувший Илью с ног до головы довольно странным взглядом, вздохнул то ли с облегчением, то ли обречённо. 

Чувства самого Курякина пока что классификации не поддавались. Работать и дальше с непрофессионалом, таким, как Габи, будет непросто, да ещё учитывая оставшуюся меж ними недосказанность, а с Наполеоном… хотя теперь говорить о нём, как о любителе, у Ильи язык бы не повернулся… Сдаваясь, он одним глотком допил виски и, увидев, как напарник опять устремил взор в неведомые римские дали, покачал головой. С Соло неясного и тревожащего ещё больше. 

Притяжение и раздражение, уважение и непонимание, доверие и сомнение, ток горячей крови и холодноватая отстранённость… не слишком ли много сошлось в одном человеке? В агенте, который играет не по правилам, потому что не знает их и знать не хочет. Мужчине, от взгляда которого пол в комнате встаёт на дыбы, а стены начинают шататься - или Илье это просто чудится. 

Полчаса назад он решил дать Наполеону Соло фору потому, что тот не выстрелил в него в Берлине, но, уничтожив диск, не ждал от своего возвращения на родину ни аплодисментов, ни красной ковровой дорожки. Генерал Дронов простофилей никогда в жизни не был, и он вполне способен отдать Курякина под трибунал; это одно из правил игры, прекрасно известных Илье: дружба дружбой, а служба службой. Однако он не мог забрать диск себе так же, как не мог бы взлететь без крыльев или стать невозвращенцем. Смириться с худшим нелегко, и всё-таки Илья смирился. И вот именно тогда, когда он это сделал, вмешалось британское Адмиралтейство, развернув рельсы, по коим судьба Ильи Курякина катилась к пропасти, на сто восемьдесят градусов. Он до сих пор не мог в такое поверить.

Первой пришла в себя Габи Теллер, что было и не удивительно, поскольку она-то новости, как пить дать, узнала чуть раньше.

\- Не знаю, как вам, ребята, - раздался звонкий голос, в котором снова слышалась граничившая с воинственностью дерзость, - а мне просто надо выпить. Кто-нибудь хочет составить мне компанию или я опять с этим кем-нибудь подерусь?

Илья развернулся, с облегчением принимая из рук девушки стакан.

\- Места здесь гораздо меньше, чем в номере, - улыбаясь, ответил он и добавил про себя: «Тем более, там всё и так разгромлено». – Так что я за виски.

\- И я, - поддержал Наполеон, забирая второй стакан, и лучи поднявшегося солнца легли на его выразительное лицо, бросив глубокую тень в глазницы и подчеркнув впадинку под нижней губой, - только мне объясните, драться зачем?

\- Да был у нас такой метод стресс снимать, - небрежно пояснил Илья и заметил, как при этих словах в устремлённых на него глазах цвета предгрозового неба словно бы полыхнула первая далёкая зарница.

«Я знаю способ и поинтереснее», - будто шепнули ему на ухо.

Илья чуть стакан из рук не выронил.

\- Кстати, о драках, - Габи, ничего не заметившая, с нескрываемым наслаждением сделала глоток, - раз нам придётся работать вместе, и, возможно, продолжительное время, думаю, имеет смысл кое о чём условиться.

\- О чём же? – невозмутимо спросил Соло, точно не он вот только секунду назад не сводил глаз с губ Ильи, будто хотел слизать оставленную на них виски тонкую плёнку.

\- Да хотя бы о том, чтобы освободить меня от должности мамочки при двух великовозрастных балбесах, неспособных самим разобраться в своих отношениях! - в сердцах рубанула Теллер, даже не догадывавшаяся о том, какую бурю поднимает в душах обоих. – Если вы будете затевать это ваше «я лучший! – нет, я!» по всякому поводу, я не выдержу.

\- Обещаю, мы обязательно прислушаемся к этому в высшей степени разумному совету и разберёмся в своих… отношениях, - последнее слово Соло проговорил мягко-мягко, продолжая взирать на напарника как кот при виде полной миски сливок. 

На этот взгляд нервы Ильи отозвались зазвеневшей сталью. Словно кто-то внутри него натягивал их, как гитарные струны, всё сильнее и сильнее. Возвращаясь от тоски безнадёжности к радости воссоединения, он чувствовал себя человеком, глотавшим не виски, а тёмное и как кровь густое вино, туманившее разум. 

Наполеон отвёл прояснившиеся глаза от лица Ильи.

\- И начнём, пожалуй, прямо сейчас. Габи, ты не оставишь нас ненадолго, мы поговорим тут по-мужски? – та кивнула, допивая. – Встретимся внизу через пятьдесят минут.

\- Не громите номер и не опаздывайте! – добавила девушка. – К вашему сведению, Уэверли ценит пунктуальность.

\- Тогда ему не к нам, - по обыкновению, поднял брови Соло, – я почти всегда опаздываю. Но самолёт ещё ни разу без меня не улетел!

\- Смотри, чтобы рейс на Стамбул не стал первым, ковбой, - пошутил Илья, пытавшийся стряхнуть морок. Что-то надвигалось на него, и страшное, и сладковато-тёрпкое.

Габи вышла с террасы, и когда стук её каблучков оборвался стуком захлопнувшейся двери, стоявший неподвижно Соло отмер. 

\- Какое, однако, напряжённое утро, чекист, - лениво процедил он, расстёгивая и отворачивая манжеты рукавов рубашки, - я положительно взмок. А ты?

Илья помедлил, не улавливая пока, к чему клонил Наполеон, и, наконец, выдавил:

\- Да, напряжённое.

\- Ты совсем собрался или ещё какие дела остались?

\- Совсем, только небольшой беспорядок в номере оставил.

Наполеон весьма милым образом склонил голову набок и забавно вздёрнул бровь.

\- Хм, беспорядок, говоришь. Тогда нет смысла коротать оставшийся час посреди него. Тем более, тут у меня тишь да благодать. И солнце начинает припекать, - он на мгновение обратил взор к огненному диску и, когда перевёл глаза обратно на Илью, тому показалось, что его насквозь прожёг оторвавшийся от светила протуберанец. – Предлагаю с удобством расположиться внутри и попытаться, как советовала наша дама треф, прояснить отношения. Как тебе такой план?

Илья много чего мог бы сказать по поводу подобного плана, но язык будто к гортани присох. Соло выражался очень двусмысленно, и Илья боялся и понять его правильно, и не понять совсем. Поэтому он неосознанно сглотнул и просто кивнул.

В комнате, по контрасту с залитой солнцем террасой, царил полумрак. Илья молча наблюдал, как Наполеон наполнил стакан содовой из сифона и, развернувшись на каблуках, подходил к нему всё ближе и ближе. Пока не оказался так близко, что Илья впервые заметил – у этих синих глаз была небольшая особенность, пятнышко тёпло-шоколадного цвета на радужке левого глаза. Похожее на метку, оставленную горячим поцелуем того протуберанца…

Рука Соло с посверкивавшим в такт движениям перстнем на левом мизинце пробежалась, расстёгивая жилетку, и двуликий Янус подмигнул, задержавшись на самой нижней пуговке.

\- Не хочешь? – тихо промолвил американец. Глаза его будто льнули к лицу Ильи, и тому казалось, что медленные сладкие касания гладят лоб, проходятся вдоль брови, спускаясь по щеке к уголкам рта. Пальцы Ильи, в свою очередь, задрожали от немыслимой силы порыва обвести контур изогнутых луком губ, ощутить их упругость и мягкость. После паузы Наполеон поднял стакан. – Пить я имею в виду.

Илья, которого всё больше и больше терзала жажда, не имевшая никакого отношения к собственно воде, уже переставал понимать, на каком свете находится, не мог отодвинуться, не мог даже руки поднять. Он мог только падать всё глубже и глубже в эту синюю пропасть, увлекаемый страстным желанием, которое, в конце концов, был вынужден признать.

Соло удовлетворённо и по-кошачьи улыбнулся, поднося стакан к губам и отступая к кушетке. Поставив пустой хайболл на столик, он не спеша облизнул губы и откинулся широкими плечами на спинку, уронив обнажённые по локоть руки вдоль тела и слегка раздвинув колени. Глаза, пожиравшие Илью, в полумраке влажно блестели, в паху отчётливо обозначилась выпуклость, и сомнений больше не осталось.

Хочу лечь под тебя. Сказано без слов, но абсолютно однозначно.

Илья сам не знал, в какой именно момент вполне понятное желание защитить напарника переросло в стремление к чему-то большему. Может быть, когда вынужденно прижался вплотную, чтобы не свалиться со скутера, и поймал себя на мысли, что мог бы своим дыханием отогреть замёрзшие на ветру руки Наполеона. Может быть, когда безумствовал, слыша, как Соло наверху занимается любовью с Викторией, и на миг пожелал занять её место, самому ловить эти вздохи удовольствия. А, может быть, лишь полчаса назад, когда ответил на то лёгкое полуобъятие. Ощутив, как нежна горячая кожа крепкой шеи, как шелковисты так и норовившие обкрутиться вокруг кончиков пальцев завитки тёмных волос, Илья прикрыл глаза, всей своей отчаянно изголодавшейся по теплу душой мечтая притиснуть к себе, никогда и никуда не отпускать этот живой трепетный огонь.

Но признать не значило принять. Или значило?

Наполеон видел, как расширились зрачки погибельно-голубых глаз, почти целиком поглотив эту голубизну, как подрагивали пальцы, а из разомкнувшихся губ вылетел слабый вздох, но с места русский не двинулся. И тогда глаза Соло зло сверкнули, он приподнялся на локтях и дерзко бросил Илье в лицо:

\- Ну, красная угроза, струсил??!

Илью будто с разворота ударили по щеке – так отдёрнулась голова. В один шаг он подлетел к кушетке и намотал на кисть шёлковый синий галстук, рванув его на себя. Соло не сопротивлялся, приподнимаясь ещё больше, и откинул голову, подставляя беззащитное горло, а в глазах за полуопущенными веками всё ярче, всё призывнее горело желание. И вызов.

\- Не смей называть меня трусом, ковбой, - прошипел Илья. Упираясь рукой в спинку, а коленом на край кушетки между расставленных коленей Наполеона, он навис над ним так, что их жаркое дыхание смешалось и опалило щёки и губы обоих. – Или я…

\- Или что ты? – хриплым шёпотом подхватил Соло. – Как там у вас в России на волков охотятся? Помнится, всего-то и надо за флажки волка загнать, и дело в шляпе. И как мне назвать того, кто боится собственных красных флажков, неизвестно кем, когда и за каким чёртом поставленных, а, чекист??! Кто же ты, если не трус!

И словно лопнули вибрирующие, натянутые до предела струны, оставив в воздухе лишь нестройный аккорд. В следующую секунду Наполеона вздёрнули, его губы накрыл чужой рот и впился поцелуем так, что искры из глаз посыпались, и прежде, чем он успел осознать хоть что-то конкретное, последняя пуговица, жалобно треснув, отлетела с жилетки куда-то на пол. 

\- Грёбаный Боже! – задохнулся Наполеон.

Фантастически настойчивые руки сдирали с него рубашку, жадно оглаживая плечи, и Соло, опомнившись, с восторгом присоединился к этой дикой вакханалии. Он вытряхнул Илью из куртки, лихорадочно нащупал застёжку наплечной кобуры и, стаскивая тонкую водолазку, наконец-то обрёл долгожданную возможность ощутить под ладонями неимоверно желанное тело. Его было много, но чёрт, хотелось всего и немедленно, и он притянул к себе за идеальные даже на ощупь ягодицы охотно подавшиеся к нему крепкие бёдра. С ликованием он чувствовал, как набирает силу прижавшаяся к паху твёрдость, как охватывает Илью неукротимая дрожь… Горячие волны частого пульса на бледной шее под губами Наполеона, рождающийся где-то в горле и пойманный на выдохе полустон-полурык… Он безмолвно молил: «Отпусти себя на волю! Со мной можно…», и говорил себе - это немыслимо, невозможно, но так чарующе и воистину божественно…

А Илья в минуту просветления ещё успел подумать: ну вот, поцелуй и случился, не тот, правда, но губы у меня на месте, и отвращения никакого нет, всё совсем наоборот… затем и вовсе думать перестал. Адская смесь чувств, кружащая в водовороте тьма нахлынула и затопила целиком, потому что Соло, естественно, взял дело – а потом и налившийся до каменного состояния член Ильи – в свои руки. Он вёл в этом танце губ, рук и тел, а Илья пылко отвечал, осыпая градом поцелуев, кусая, стискивая до боли в собственных пальцах, и оба никак не могли уговорить себя не гнать лошадей так быстро.

О, Наполеон прекрасно понимал, с каким огнём играет! В тёмных колодцах глаз Ильи, не менее его самого измученного этими переходами от света во тьму и от тьмы к свету, уже плясали вырывавшиеся на свободу черти, обещая при случае обрушить огненный смерч на взмутившего родной им омут. Однако Наполеон не был бы собой, если б с дерзновением, достойным самого Люцифера, не попытался бы укротить этих демонов! Илью с размаха впечатали в стенку, и его затылок, крепко приложившийся к твёрдой поверхности, взвыл, протестуя, но на эти протесты никто не обратил внимания. Соло дёрнул пряжку ремня и столкнул вниз чертовски мешавшие ему брюки и бельё, ни на секунду не прекращая впиваться до дрожи и тут же нежно зацеловывать, глядя, как расцветают на светлой коже пылающие метки. Наполеон просто шалел от такой вседозволенности и уступчивости, в которой не было ничего женственного – ведь этот вулкан мог проснуться в любую секунду! – и спускался все ниже, ниже, и уже собственнически оглаживал пальцами влажный от предэякулята член Курякина… И как ребёнок, получивший подарок на Рождество, радовался тому, насколько точным оказалось его неуёмное воображение! Зажмуривший глаза Илья захлебнулся своим же воплем: его запястья словно в наручники заковали, прижав к бёдрам, а жаркий рот накинулся на изнемогавший от возбуждения пах…

Кто кого потом толкнул к широкой кровати, ни тот, ни другой впоследствии вспомнить так и не смогли. Вполне возможно, сделал это слегка опомнившийся Илья, от подавляемых криков чуть аневризму не заработавший и только и поджидавший момент, чтобы отплатить коварному американцу тем же, а может, они дошли туда вместе. Не насытившееся и наполовину пламя продолжало пожирать обоих, сплавляя в одном на двоих тигле страсти, и любовники оставляли по пути сброшенные ботинки, брюки и носки, цепляясь друг за друга как за единственную опору в этом хмельном качавшемся мире. А потом черти Ильи окончательно взяли над ним верх и, повинуясь им, он стальной хваткой прижал руки Наполеона к матрасу и с успехом продемонстрировал, каким он может быть памятливым и прилежным учеником. Наконец он мог не сдерживаться! Успех был совершенно оглушительным: чудо, что служба безопасности «Плазы» не стала стучать в дверь или не додумалась вызвать полицию! Наполеон, в отличие от Ильи, не особенно-то полагал нужным глушить крики экстаза…

Взмокшие, местами липкие, растрёпанные, раскрасневшиеся, но до кончиков ногтей довольные агенты развалились поперёк кровати, приходя в себя и пытаясь хотя бы зрение сфокусировать. Светловолосая голова Ильи покоилась на вздымавшейся груди Наполеона, рука последнего – перстень он так и не снял, не до того было – обнимала широкую спину, что-то чертя пальцем на розово-персиковой коже и порой бездумно обводя старый шрам под лопаткой от пулевой раны. Илья слышал и чувствовал щекой, как часто-часто стучит чужое сердце, постепенно успокаиваясь, и тайком улыбался. Наполеон хотел – как он сказал? Прояснить отношения? – вот и стало всё яснее некуда.

\- Вау, Илья! – раздался нетвёрдый, но сытый голос Соло. Его левая рука скользнула на затылок любовника, ласково ероша и поглаживая влажные пряди. – Ты… я даже и не знаю, как сказать-то… Я, конечно, предполагал, что ты не так уж прост, но чтоб настолько… У меня слов нет.

\- А что есть? – не подымая головы, меланхолично спросил прижмуривший от наслаждения глаза Илья. 

\- Предложение, - выдохнул американец. Он предпринял безуспешную попытку приподняться и упал обратно, сражённый весом уютно устроившегося на нём Курякина, совсем не желавшего лишиться столь приятных ощущений. – Больше никаких невест. Пусть Уэверли придумывает для тебя другую легенду.

Лишь владевшая им истома помешала Илье рассмеяться в голос. Кажется, на него заявили эксклюзивное право обладания, проще говоря, его ревновали. На будущее.

\- Я рассмотрю твоё предложение, ковбой.

\- Рассмотрю??! – с негодованием фыркнул немного отдышавшийся Наполеон. – Рассмотрю! Ха! Ты ещё скажи, что тебе не понравилось!

Илья, наконец, нашёл-таки силы поднять голову. С минуту невозможные глаза вглядывались в лицо, на котором блуждала смутная улыбка, а затем Курякин внезапно привстал на колени и потянул протестующее застонавшего Соло к себе.

\- Ты просто кошмарен, чекист! Неужто не видно, что я ещё не вернулся из страны Небывалии? – отбивался, смеясь, американец, но Илья сполз с кровати и легко вздёрнул любовника на ноги, а потом, то ли полу неся, то ли полу ведя, поставил перед висевшим над туалетным столиком зеркалом в позолоченной раме. – Что ты от меня хочешь на этот раз, красная угроза?

\- Хочу, чтоб ты взглянул туда, - произнес мягкий баритон над ухом, - и сказал мне, что там видишь.

Соло перевёл взгляд на зеркало – и моментально закрыл глаза, но представшая картина уже врезалась в память. Поясной портрет в раме: они оба, с румянцем во всю щёку, разукрашенные ещё не сошедшими и совсем свежими синяками и вдобавок пламенеющими засосами, впереди Наполеон, откинувшийся на мощную грудь и прислонившийся головой к виску Ильи, и оливково-загорелое тело так красиво выделяется на фоне словно светящейся в полумраке светло-золотистой кожи. Рука с длинными изящными пальцами, только десять минут назад игравшими на теле Соло, как на арфе, обнимает его за талию, а глаза – и серо-синие, и небесно-голубые - сияют так, что вот ей Богу, если бы Соло не зажмурился, то точно бы ослеп… Он замотал головой и промычал что-то нечленораздельное, чувствуя во всём теле свободу, лёгкость и ни единого следа узлов и цепей. И никакого одиночества на душе.

\- Так что не надо переоценивать себя, ковбой, и недооценивать других, - назидательно продолжал низкий голос с эротичной хрипотцой, и кончики тёплых пальцев слегка нажали на скулу. Соло внял этому молчаливому призыву и ещё чуть повернул голову, встречая губами прикосновение припухших губ, утопая взглядом в небесной лазури. – И могу я тебе напомнить, что через пятнадцать минут нас будут ждать внизу с вещами? Лично мне до того надо успеть в душ!

\- Тебя донести туда на ручках? – саркастически поднял брови Соло.

\- Да ты сейчас и котёнка не донесёшь, - ухмыльнулся Илья, роняя напарника обратно на широкую кровать со смятым покрывалом. – Можешь полежать ещё немного. Но из пятнадцати минут одна уже истекла!

\- А я думал, как раз хватит времени на то, чтобы ты научил меня замечательному приёму «поцелуй в ушко», - мечтательно – и немного язвительно – заметил Соло.

\- Да хоть сейчас! – не менее язвительно парировал русский. Он склонился к напарнику и не торопясь провёл кончиком языка по ушной раковине Наполеона, потихоньку спускаясь вниз, к шее и выемке над ключицей, отчего тот немедленно встрепенулся и рванул не удержавшего равновесие Курякина к себе. – Вот теперь ты скажи, что не понравилось!

Илья подхватил с пола свою одежду и скрылся в ванной, а Соло закинул руки за голову и задумчиво уставился на потолок. Кто бы ни устроил их дальнейшую совместную работу «на дядю», он заслужил вечную благодарность Наполеона Соло. Теперь он точно знал – если они пожелают, то вместе смогут стать тем, чем не могли бы стать порознь. Чем-то новым, цельным и прекрасным. 

И Наполеону Соло всё равно, сколько времени это займёт. Пусть медленно, зато верно.


	10. Глава 9. Простое задание.

**_Италия, остров Сицилия, отель «Вилла «Карлотта»  
сентябрь 1963 года_ **

Наполеон Соло повозился, поудобнее устраиваясь на мягких подушках, но стараясь при этом не разбудить мирно спавшую на соседней кровати Габи Теллер. Солнце, уже час, как заливавшее террасу роскошного сьюта, проложило сквозь неплотно закрытые ставни полоски света, и Соло даже сквозь простыни ощущал их горячие поцелуи. Однако вставать было лень – сегодня они вернулись из казино «Империя» в Катании лишь под утро. Наполеон там даром времени не терял, уйдя с приличным выигрышем, Габи, как разумная практичная женщина, в ставках осторожничала, что не помешало ей удвоить первоначальную сумму, а Илья… При мысли о напарнике Наполеон сквозь дрёму улыбнулся.

\- Ну, давай, – шипел он, подталкивая «красную угрозу» в спину, - поставь что-нибудь на красное! Должно повезти, я тебе точно говорю!

\- Не хочу я! – сердито ворчал в ответ тот, выворачиваясь из хватки Наполеона. – Ставь сам, если хочешь, я тебе не мешаю. 

\- Хорошо, я поставлю за нас обоих, на красное, - заговорщически подмигнул Соло. - Если выиграем, ночуем у тебя!

Щёки Ильи заалели, и Наполеона чуть удар не хватил: смущение любовника возглавляло список личных кинков Соло. Оно выглядело настолько мило, что русского здоровяка тут же хотелось уволочь куда-нибудь, где никто не видит, и с самыми низменными целями.

\- Прекрати, - прохрипел Курякин, - и у меня ночевать мы не будем!

\- А у меня в номере Габи, - тихонько возразил ему на ухо Соло, незаметно прижимаясь пахом к мощному бедру. – Или ты дозрел до того, чтобы раздвинуть, так сказать, горизонты познания себя?

Илья издал какой-то придушенный кашель, который, к счастью, потонул в громкой музыке, и сделал попытку отодвинуться, но против раздухарившегося Наполеона шансов у него не было.

\- Соглашайся, что тебе стоит, - продолжал увещевания Соло, откровенно пользовавшийся полутьмой и запустивший руку под пиджак Курякина, приобнимая того за талию. – Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят, ты же ничего не теряешь!

На самом деле Наполеон уже давненько подначивал Илью не только спать, но и попробовать проснуться вместе. Бросившись в постель очертя голову, не думая ни о чём, кроме утоления дикого чувственного голода, потом русский немного сдал назад, то ли не желая смешивать дело и личные отношения, то ли раздумывая. Соло, скрепя сердце, решил набраться терпения и не торопил события. Всё-таки страсть это надежда, которой, быть может, оправдаться не суждено…

Однако стоика русский изображал недолго. Во-первых, в Стамбуле вскоре стало жарко в буквальном смысле этого слова, и Илья вынужденно расстался с кепками, курткой и любимыми водолазками, заменив их простыми футболками или рубашками-поло, и словно броню сбросил вместе с прежней одеждой. Во-вторых, на Наполеона эта перемена произвела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Каждодневно лицезреть обнажённые руки, упрятанные ранее в длинные рукава, скрытую до этого высоким воротом шею, невольно прослеживать глазами линию чуть покатых плеч, останавливаясь на видневшихся в вырезе ключицах, впадинке между ними, тёмно-русых мягких волосках на груди… о, это было много больше того, что он мог вынести без ущерба для психики. Илья часто стал подмечать будто раздевавший его взгляд, и от этого взгляда ему хотелось прыгнуть в постель первым и утянуть за собой столь дерзкого соблазнителя…

Поэтому уже к концу миссии в Стамбуле стало очевидно: телесное притяжение, как и новизна, никуда не делись. Соло достаточно было погладить широкую спину, украдкой забравшись рукой под лёгкую куртку-пилот или летний пиджак, и поймать жарким взглядом стремительно засинивавшихся глаз ответный грозный взгляд – и Илья уже втихомолку молил Бога, чтобы свободные брюки помогли скрыть от Наполеона, не постеснявшегося бы этим воспользоваться, немедленно возникавшую эрекцию. И, с трудом дождавшись подходящего момента, они срывались, с каждым разом всё больше увязая друг в друге. Да и как могло быть иначе? Им не надо было врать друг другу насчёт работы, что-то обещать, чего-то требовать... Уже зародившееся между ними взаимопонимание в мгновение ока захватывало новые неизведанные территории, и казалось иногда, что любовниками они стали давным-давно.

Конечно, это не исключало удивительных и неожиданных открытий. Наполеон узнал, что при всей открывшейся страстности Илья может очень нервно и болезненно – для него, Наполеона – отреагировать на сюрпризы в постели и не переносит запаха пива, зато ничто не обожает так, как медленные томные поцелуи, от предвкушения совершенно по-девичьи смеживая длинные ресницы. Илья усвоил, что Соло, со своей вкрадчивостью и кошачьими манерами, далеко не хрупкая неженка, и нет необходимости извиняться за остающиеся после яростного и чаще всего спонтанного секса синяки, и потихоньку привыкал к бесконечным провокациям напарника. Тот любил поджечь запал порохового погреба эмоций Ильи, сорвать крышку и наслаждаться неминуемым взрывом. В подобные минуты самоконтроль Ильи трещал по всем швам, но после одного случая в Марокко они прояснили со всей чёткостью и однозначностью очень важный вопрос – может, когда-нибудь они друг друга и прибьют, но до этого момента скучно им вместе точно не будет, ни в собственно постели, ни, как ни странно, после неё. Это дорогого стоило, и Наполеон старался не особо давить, но прям-таки с ума сходил, предвкушая неизбежное повторение.

Тем временем работа шла своим чередом. В Стамбуле агенты А.Н.К.Л. с успехом установили, куда подевались крайне важные чертежи, якобы украденные у военного атташе США. Как оказалось, этот путавшийся в показаниях дурень просто-напросто забыл их в одном привилегированном борделе, а они на проверку трёх версий, прослушку, выслеживание и внедрение под прикрытием убили две недели! В награду Уэверли позволил им понаслаждаться турецким хаммамом, массажами, базарами и прочими прелестями жизни. 

К числу прочих прелестей, кстати, относилось и пристрастие Наполеона к кулинарии. Разжившись местным, а не адаптированным рецептом баклавы, он засадил за неё всех – Габи за приготовление правильного теста фило, Илью за рубку грецких орехов, миндаля и фисташек, а сам успевал и делать медово-пряную заливку, и руководить всем процессом. 

\- Так много сладкого есть вредно, - ворчала аккуратно раскатывавшая тесто Габи, - турецкая кухня и без того очень калорийная, мы же в одежду не влезем. А ты, Соло, в первую очередь лишишься своих привычных костюмчиков!

\- Подумаешь, новые закажу, - беззаботно махнул рукой тот, зачёрпывая сироп. – Ну-ка, чекист, попробуй, я с гвоздикой не перестарался?

И он поднёс ко рту Ильи ложку. Тот, смачно расправлявшийся с орехами так, будто это недобитые фашисты, от неожиданности чуть не ударил себя ножом по пальцу.

\- Ковбой, сколько раз тебе повторять! Если хочешь, чтобы я что-то пробовал, предупреждай! – прошипел он, уворачиваясь от ложки, из-за чего Соло облил ароматным сиропом его рубашку. – Твою мать, вот теперь я буду липким.

\- Не в первый раз, - слегка провокационно ухмыльнулся Наполеон, на всякий случай отступая подальше и эротично вылизывая ложку. На щеках Ильи проступили пятна румянца, но он смолчал и воззрился на Соло взглядом, ясно говорившим: «Если я услышу из этого района ещё хоть одно слово…»

\- А что такое? – спросила Габи, с помощи скалки перекладывавшая тончайший лист теста в прямоугольную форму. – Когда это ты Илью заляпал?

«Да вот вчера, когда ты два часа на массаже пролежала!» - мог бы ответить Наполеон.

\- Три дня назад, когда мы готовили так понравившийся тебе имам баилди, он опрокинул на себя яично-молочную смесь, - невинно пояснил Соло, скромно умалчивая о том, что было тому причиной, - вместо того, чтобы заливать ею баклажаны. Вся грудь была белая. 

«И вкусная», - добавил он про себя.

Глаза Ильи запылали, как газовый резак, а Соло, пользуясь тем, что Габи могла их только слышать, но не видеть, поскольку всё внимание девушки поглотило смазывание теста сливочным маслом, с безопасного расстояния лукаво поиграл бровями.

Справедливости ради надо сказать, получилась такая вкуснятина, что Габи объелась как никогда, а последний кусок Соло припрятал и потом украдкой скормил Илье, как птица кормит птенца - изо рта в рот. Он так и млел от пряно-медовой тёрпкости тонких губ, игривого блеска глаз оттенка неба над Стамбулом, ещё не выцветшего от летней жары, сильных рук, с плохо скрываемой жаждой ласкавших его спину и всё крепче прижимавших бёдра Наполеона к многозначительной твёрдости под брюками. Лучшая прелюдия на свете, потом говорил себе Соло…

Среди радостей жизни было также дружеское подтрунивание над Габи. Девушка, вынужденная ради дела изображать работницу того самого борделя, два дня потом пыталась отскрести временные рисунки на теле, что-то вроде знаков отличия в искусстве любви. От её причитаний по этому поводу мужчины уже подумывали забиться в истерике. Соло считал, что такими орденами бросаться не следует, за что Илья так зыркнул на него враз потемневшими глазищами, что напарник решил не будить лиха – история с матерью Ильи пока оставалась для него непрояснённой. 

А вот затем их и перебросили в Марокко, где они должны были вычислить и помочь остановить караван с нелегальным оружием. Габи в Марокко не ездила, у неё было отдельное задание от Уэверли в Осло. Просиживая часами в неприметной квартире за наблюдениями, прослушкой телефонных переговоров и коротковолнового эфира, сверяя данные и делясь выводами, они как-то естественно и не сговариваясь пришли к тому, что вторую комнату стали использовать как склад лишнего – одежды, в основном, от которой Соло не мог отказаться, как ни пытался. Хотя в Марокко костюмам с Севил-роу и шёлковым халатам делать было нечего. Спали они фактически немного и по очереди, готовили тоже. Разумеется, было не до ризотто с трюфелями, однако Илья мог изобразить на пару дней вполне приличный плов, не терявший качеств от выстаивания. А когда, наконец, они засекли тот самый подозрительный караван и дали сигнал, куда следует, то от облегчения просто повалились одетые на одну кровать и заснули как убитые.

Проснулся Соло ранним утром, когда ещё стояла приятная прохлада, и обнаружил, что во сне Илья подгрёб его к себе и, обнимая, собственнически перекинул через него руку и прижал ногу коленом. В обычном состоянии добиться подобного от сдержанного в проявлении чувств русского было архитрудно, и Наполеон лежал тихо-тихо, улыбаясь про себя и наслаждаясь этими минутами. Но в следующий момент Илья вздохнул, просыпаясь, и сделал попытку убрать руку.

\- Куда? – ухватил его за кисть Соло. – Оставь, мне нравится!

Сзади донёсся лёгкий выдох смирения, и волоски на шее Наполеона немедленно встали дыбом.

\- В душ вообще-то.

Соло извернулся под обнимавшей его рукой и лёг на спину, а Илья приподнял голову и подпёр её поставленной на локоть другой рукой. В комнате с закрытыми жалюзи голубые глаза его мягко светились, будто две луны. Наполеон ласково провёл ладонью по скуле, чувствуя покалывание двухдневной щетины, и коснулся пальцем тонкого шрама у виска.

\- Ты никогда не говорил мне, откуда это у тебя, - задумчиво произнёс он.

\- Ну, ты пока что и не спрашивал, - ответил Илья низким голосом с лёгким акцентом, от которого по телу Соло пробегала дрожь; эта неправильность не мешала сладкому баритону заслуженно занимать вторую строчку кинкового рейтинга. – А, в общем-то, ничего особенного. Одно недавнее дело в Мадриде, недостаточно быстро увернулся от рукоятки пистолета.

\- В шестьдесят втором? – уточнил Наполеон. Илья кивнул. – Постой-ка, уж не та ли банда, промышлявшая подделкой полотен в Прадо? – мелькнула догадка у Соло. 

ЦРУ тоже заинтересовалось ходившими в преступной среде слухами относительно проблем «уважаемых людей», нарвавшихся на высококлассные подделки из «очень надёжных» источников. Наполеон работал по этому делу и установил нечто обескураживавшее – многовато в нём бесследно пропавших.

\- Ты о ней знаешь?

\- Да, пришлось заниматься. Вышел я тогда на одного скользкого посредника Освальдо Рэя, но мне перебежали дорогу. Некая мадам Эмилия. Я её видел мельком, высокого полёта красотка, неудивительно, что Рэй соскочил с крючка. Так это твоих рук дело…

\- Не совсем, - улыбаясь, уточнил Илья, - я никак не мог бы выдать себя за мадам Эмилию, я был там её напарником. И хорошо, что был, члены банды совершенно безбашенные, без всякой жалости прятали концы в воду вместе с людьми. А эта женщина очень высококвалифицированный агент, выдающийся специалист в области живописи. Ручаюсь, вам бы с ней точно нашлось, о чём поговорить, только вряд ли когда представится случай.

Поражённый Наполеон приподнялся на локтях:

\- Да ты шутишь??! Я полагал, она какая-то малазийская принцесса, не меньше. А я ещё хотел взять её в оборот! Вот был бы номер… зато с тобой познакомился бы гораздо раньше, и не в пошлом берлинском туалете.

\- Знаю я твои… обороты, - буркнул Илья. Он отвернулся, готовясь встать, но движимый раскаянием Соло опять не дал, потянув русского к себе и утыкаясь лбом ему в висок; он уже понял, что любовнику нравились такие жесты.

\- Илья, а давай останемся здесь на целый день? В конце концов, имеем же мы право на то, чтобы нормально побриться и отоспаться!

\- Побриться, чтобы отоспаться, - то ли вопросительно, то ли утвердительно проговорил Илья.

\- Всё, что захотим, - игриво подхватил американец, прижимаясь к уголку рта, сразу расслабившемуся под его губами. – Главное, вместе и не вылезая из постели. Ну, разве что в душ или прихватить что-нибудь из холодильника.

Самое интересное, что Курякин легко поддался тогда этому соблазну. Они ели и дремали, изучая, ласкали друг друга неспешно и вдумчиво, пока от этого изящного неторопливого исследования по телам не начинали бегать электрические разряды, и кто-нибудь первым не опрокидывал другого на спину, а второй подчинялся, зная, что потом всё будет абсолютно иначе… А затем в приятном изнеможении проваливались в сон, не выпуская друг друга из объятий. В перерывах Илья курил свои сигареты, наполняя квартирку непередаваемым ароматом табака «Герцеговина Флор» (Наполеону он казался слишком крепким, чтобы курить, но вполне приемлемым, если просто вдыхать этот дым), и они отводили душу, вполголоса секретничая обо всём на свете и стараясь не касаться лишь имён, бывших романов и сугубо деловой информации. Иногда это кончалось тем, что жаркий шёпот незаметно переходил в не менее жаркий секс…

\- Если бы ты знал, чекист, как же я тебя тогда в Восточном Берлине возненавидел! – выдыхал Соло в губы Ильи в промежутке между двумя поцелуями, от которых крышу обоим сносило напрочь. – Если б ты только знал…

\- Не финти, ковбой, - следовал суровый ответ. – Неужели лишь из ненависти ты в моё личное дело полез?

\- Ты в моё тоже лазил, – защищаясь, протестовал Соло и издавал стон, когда русский властно захватывал его член и гладил сквозь ткань белья. Реакция следовала незамедлительно, хотя он и так уже кончил дважды; чёрт возьми, просто поразительно, с какой лёгкостью у Ильи получалось вызывать эту реакцию!

\- Меня с ним насильно познакомили, с твоим делом, - оторвавшись от выцеловывания обожаемой наполеоновой шеи, возражал Илья. – Я его не искал.

И, невольно прогибаясь под жадно оглаживавшими его поясницу ладонями, он убрал руку, сместив на это место бедро и слегка надавив. У Соло сквозь зубы вырвалось полушипение-полувздох:

\- Да что ж ты творишь, красная угроза??! Я же так тебя убью когда-нибудь!

\- За что?

\- За всё хорошее! Или перестань дразнить, или к делу переходи!

\- К делу? – Илья окончательно перекатил Соло на спину, подминая под себя и проезжаясь теперь своим, полностью вставшим членом, по нестерпимой уже эрекции любовника. – Ты сам напросился!

От одного вида губ, целовавших его грудь, или языка, дразнившего и терзавшего в сладкой пытке соски, а тем более возбуждающего до звёзд в глазах ощущения трения их членов друг о друга Наполеон кончил бы тут же – если бы глаза не закрыл и не пытался хоть чем-то отвлечься. Он выгибался всем телом, сильные пальцы комкали и рвали простыни, а Илья двигался чувственно, медленно набирая темп и чутко прислушиваясь к партнёру, и дрожь, охватывавшая тело одного, мигом передавалась другому. Их обоих уже колотило, словно в лихорадке, пульс зашкаливал, дыхание срывалось на низкие вибрирующие стоны… Но Илья, как это ни удивительно, мог держаться довольно долго, почти забывая о себе и сосредотачиваясь на Соло, ловя взгляд полуприкрытых от удовольствия глаз, тёмно-тёмно-синих, впитывая, как губка, умоляющий о чём-то шёпот и вздохи, вот-вот грозящие перейти в крик наслаждения… Ненавидел… кто бы мог тогда вообразить! 

С тех пор Соло мечтал о повторении. И даже не ради секса как такового, а ради вот этого узнавания, ради единения. Но случай не представлялся. Из Марокко он и присоединившаяся к нему Габи, изображавшие наследника американского банкира итальянского происхождения и его жёнушку-модницу, отправились в Нидерланды, чтобы напасть на след весёлой гоп-компании, промышлявшей контрабандой драгоценных камней. 

Илью Курякина, на роль прожигателя жизни не подходившего, Уэверли услал в Ньюкасл. Требовалось обеспечить безопасность ключевого свидетеля в деле о коррупции в банке "Northern Rock" и доставку его в лондонский суд Олд Бейли. Свидетель этот, Майкл Немирофф, происходил из семьи русских эмигрантов ещё первой волны, в связи с чем британец и включил агента КГБ в число самых доверенных охранников. 

Оба дела были закончены почти одновременно. Курякин под именем Эржи Гетцке прилетел в Катанию неделей раньше и вовсю наслаждался тёплым супом, больше известным как Ионическое море. В сентябре безжалостное итальянское солнце сменяло гнев на милость, по-прежнему щедро раздавая яркие лучи всем желающим, и Наполеон с Габи просто поразились – каждый на свой лад – увидев выходившего из воды Илью. Загорел он, как и почти все блондины, став не бронзовым, а скорее медно-красным. На этом фоне ещё больше посветлевшие от солнца волосы казались совсем золотыми, а голубые глаза неправдоподобно сияющими, как драгоценные аквамарины. 

Наполеон не мог не заметить реакцию загоравших на пляже, как мужчин, так и женщин. Ещё бы, Илья в плавках был зрелищем настолько горячим, что даже пара-тройка шрамов на руках и спине, а также над правым коленом, картины вовсе не портили. А также обратил внимание на то, каким взглядом окинула русского Габи. Это уж совсем никуда не годилось, и Соло ощутил приступ ревности. Собственно, он всячески подначивал Илью в казино потому, что подозревал – отношения этих двоих далеко не так однозначно дружеские, как выглядят с виду.

Для начала Габи прилежно учила русский язык и пользовалась всяким случаем, чтобы просить совета и содействия у Ильи, а тот ей никогда не отказывал. Затем, Курякин, казалось, больше всего на свете боялся обнаружить при Теллер даже намёком тот факт, что его и Соло связывает не только работа. И хотя они с Ильёй не клялись в любви до гроба и вообще никогда не заговаривали о будущем, живя сегодня и сейчас, в присутствии Габи Наполеон всё равно чувствовал себя, право слово, как какая-то любовница чужого мужа! Этот своеобразный треугольник Соло потихоньку осточертевал, и он неосознанно стал и вести себя как любовница, старавшаяся спровоцировать выяснение отношений между «супругами». Однако «муж» на провокации не вёлся и держался, как стойкий оловянный солдатик.

\- Ковбой, даже если ты сорвёшь банк в этом казино, будешь спать у себя!

И Наполеон молча поминал недобрым словом Александра Уэверли, приковавшего теперь к Габи его. Ну, в самом деле, сложно им всем быть людьми без обязательств, что ли?

Стоявший на прикроватной тумбочке телефон издал такой резкий звонок, что Теллер привскочила, растерянно хлопая ресницами заспанных глаз, а Соло чуть с кровати не свалился, поспешно нашаривая аппарат.

\- Эдуардо Воланте, если не ошибаюсь? – раздался в трубке безошибочно опознанный Наполеоном всегда чуть насмешливый голос Уэверли. 

\- Да, доброе утро, - прохрипел Соло.

\- Как я понимаю, после такой удачной во всех отношениях ночи вы ещё не завтракали, поэтому предлагаю присоединиться ко мне. Здесь есть великолепная траттория «Каса ди фамилия», где подают такие кофе и выпечку, какие редко встречаются.

\- А почему бы вам не позавтракать с нами тут, на «Вилле «Карлотта»? – ответил вопросом на вопрос окончательно проснувшийся Наполеон. – Кофе и у нас весьма хорош.

\- Потому, что люди моей профессии питают здоровое пристрастие к свежему воздуху, мистер Воланте, - ответил Уэверли. – Кроме того, вы же будете с женой, а я с другом, компания большая. Через двадцать минут в «Касе».

Агент Соло, наивно полагавший, что под «другом» Уэверли подразумевал Курякина, был очень удивлён, застав на террасе с видом на море не только обоих этих мужчин, но и двух других незнакомцев. Первого, черноглазого и черноволосого, представили им как синьора Алессио Вичетти, Национальное Центральное бюро Интерпола в Италии, второй, высокий сероглазый шатен, оказался Серджио Салазаром, сотрудником Генерального Секретариата. Брови Соло поехали от изумления вверх, Теллер широко раскрыла глаза, а Курякин улыбнулся.

\- Зачем мы понадобились Интерполу? – не выдержал Соло. – У вас же под ружьём вся королевская конница и рать Италии!

\- Ну, в этом есть свой минус, и очень значительный, - итальянец говорил по-английски практически свободно, но с богатыми южными интонациями. – Знаете, как у нас шутят? В Генуе чихнешь, так в Палермо ответят: «Будь здоров!»

\- В Палермо? – вопросительным тоном поинтересовался Курякин. Алессио бросил на него проницательный взгляд.

\- Вы догадливы, мистер Гетцке. Всё дело в Палермо. Со времён Калоджеро Виццини это старый рассадник… м-м-м, некоторых традиций, к числу коих относится всемерное почтение к местным «донам», хоть так их вслух никто не называет. 

Вичетти помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, но пока он думал, нить разговора подхватил Салазар.

\- В общих чертах дело в следующем, — начал француз. — Речь идёт о контрабанде, в основном героина и кокаина, но есть в этом потоке и некоторые другие вещи. Бриллианты и другие драгоценные камни, которые нелегально поступают из Южной Африки, Австралии, а иногда и из Юго-Восточной Азии.

Наполеон насторожился, а наблюдавший за ним Уэверли кивнул.

\- Именно, мистер Воланте. Те, кого взяли в Нидерландах, звено этой цепи, но такое чувство, что нам их кинули, как собаке кость, а сеть осталась неуязвима.

\- Мы подозреваем, - продолжил уже Вичетти, - что остров Сицилия, в силу его географического положения и некоторых других черт, о которых я ещё скажу, превратился во что-то вроде оптово-перевалочной базы. Сюда, естественно, товар поступает большими партиями и морем, Палермо крупный порт кроме всего прочего, а дальше… вот дальше этот товар пропадает, как муха осенью, а всплывает мелкими партиями во Франции, Неаполе или в Греции, причём мы никак не можем понять схему, по которой его доставляют на материк. Отдел Интерпола по борьбе с наркотиками в последнее время завален работой по уши, однако в деле есть ещё одна странность – не всегда. То густо так, что впору штаты удваивать, то тишина, как под Рождество.

\- А когда густо и когда пусто? – спросила внимательно слушавшая Габи.

\- Вот к этому я и подхожу, почему мы обратились к мистеру Даксу (это было кодовое имя Уэверли для более широкого круга слушателей, нежели агентство А.Н.К.Л.). Есть в Палермо местный «дон», почтенный судовладелец и меценат Агриппа Санджиовезе. Среди прочих его проектов выделяется один – «Четыре времени года». Это что-то вроде фестиваля или обширной вечеринки, на время которой в принадлежащий ему комплекс «Елена Прекрасная» в Изола-делле-Феммине съезжается несколько сотен человек – членов одноимённого клуба, для которых вход и все развлечения в это время бесплатны, кроме фишек в казино, естественно.

\- А там не только казино? – спросил Соло.

\- Далеко и не только. Роскошный клубный отель, салон красоты, бассейн, рестораны, два или три танц-пола и Бог знает что ещё, - уточнил Алессио.

\- И вот сразу после этих фестивалей, проходящих четыре раза в год, мы и замечаем всплеск активности с ввозом контрабанды на материк, - подхватил Салазар, - и следующий, «Осень», как раз 1 октября. У нас есть предположение, что курьеры вербуются среди членов клуба. 

\- Но ведь проверить это проще простого, - подал голос Соло, - участие в контрабанде наверняка самым непосредственным образом скажется на их материальном благосостоянии.

\- Проверяли, - ответил Вичетти, - негласно, конечно, многие из них весьма известные люди. Конечно, вы правы, рано или поздно кто-то попадает под подозрение: любитель морских прогулок с собственным катером или какая-нибудь мадам, то и дело катающаяся во Францию за нарядами или люди, живущие явно не по средствам. Так вот, этот фестиваль давно у нас на карандаше, и все члены клуба тоже, и если бы они хоть раз допустили ошибку, их бы накрыли, но ничего такого не замечено.

\- А облавы или внедрение? – Илья внезапно подался вперёд и впился взглядом в итальянца. – Не может быть, чтобы вы это не испробовали. Так в чём дело?

\- А это, мистер Гетцке, тот самый второй аспект острова, который и делает его столь привлекательным для контрабандистов, - ответил Салазар, видя, что Алессио опять замешкался. – И вторая причина того, что нам нужны именно вы.

Повисла пауза. Наконец Наполеон переглянулся с Курякиным и понял, что думают они об одном и том же. Соло вздохнул:

\- Почтение к «донам», не так ли?

\- Формулировка очень обтекаемая, - поморщился Алессио, - но, по сути, так и есть. Если мы в полиции хотя бы задумаемся о том, чтобы провести облаву или задействовать своих агентов под прикрытием, синьору Агриппе об этом станет известно максимум через полчаса. Не то чтобы мы не пытались, кстати, но двое наших агентов пропали бесследно в «Елене», а ещё одного просто пристрелили, когда он туда ехал.

Соло присвистнул:

\- Ничего себе у них порядочки! Я, может, только жить начал!

\- Расчёт на то, что вы и мадам Воланте не из наших рядов, - проговорил Вичетти, - и никакой опасности от вас исходить не может. Кроме того, задание будет очень простым. Мистер Дакс?

\- Благодарю. Итак, вы будете новыми членами клуба, с рекомендациями, само собой, и ваша задача ловить на живца. Если вербовка происходит в клубе, новенькие не могут не заинтересовать, поскольку чем разнообразнее контингент курьеров, тем их труднее засечь. Я, синьор Вичетти и господин Салазар единственные, кто будет о вас знать. Детали проработаете потом. Всё ясно? Только и всего лишь ловить на живца и ни во что больше не встревать!

*****

На следующий день все трое перебрались поближе к Палермо, в маленький семейный отельчик «Росси» в Имерезе, и занялись разработкой плана операции. Для начала надо было собрать хоть какие-то сведения, поэтому в «Елену Прекрасную» была направлена Габи якобы устраиваться в службу уборки. Персонала в огромном комплексе было много, и текучка была вполне значительной, чтобы ищущая работу эмигрантка могла кого-нибудь насторожить. По-итальянски девушка говорила не то чтобы свободно, поэтому искренне поразилась, когда мадам Крейл, начальница персонала спа-салона «Эгретто» - отдельно стоявшего круглого строения с большим бассейном под стеклянной крышей - взяла её с испытательным сроком кастеляншей. Через пару дней агенты оказались обладателями вороха сплетен о молодом управляющем «Елены Прекрасной» - племяннике Агриппы, Джузеппе Санджиовезе, - и заодно гораздо более ценных наблюдений Габи за устройством, внутренним распорядком и обычаями комплекса.

Затем настал черёд Наполеона Соло, явившегося в казино всей своей отнюдь не скромной персоной как обычный посетитель. Естественно, зайти туда он мог только однажды и выбрал для этого субботу, день максимального наплыва жаждущих развлечений гостей. Играл он понемногу и старался не привлекать внимания. Загруженность крупье, барменов и охранников дала ему прекрасную возможность под видом флирта разговорить парочку дам-завсегдатаев, прогуляться с одной из них по тёмным уголкам парка и заодно открыть интересный факт. Оказывается, с восточной стороны мыса, на котором уютно располагалась «Елена», существовала маленькая гавань с пирсом и причалом для частных яхт. Улица Америго Веспуччи, шедшая мимо гавани, проходила прямо у тыльной стороны спа-салона «Эгретто». Это явно был своеобразный «чёрный ход», что упускать из виду никак не следовало, и Наполеон сделал себе соответствующую мысленную пометку.

Последним на разведку отправился Курякин… и пропал почти на полтора дня. Теллер и Соло уже начали переживать, памятуя слова Вичетти о сгинувших в недрах «Елены» агентах. Однако вернувшийся затемно Илья выглядел скорее взбудораженным, нежели раздосадованным.

\- С итальянским у меня не очень, так что придётся тебе, ковбой, поработать, - сказал русский, вручая небольшую стопку тонколенточных бобин Наполеону. Тот приготовился поморщиться и поднял брови домиком, из-за чего выражение лица его стало каким-то щенячьим. Увидевшая это Габи прыснула.

\- Что за барахло ты на меня вывалил, чекист? - издевательски-вежливо осведомился он, по привычке слегка вздёргивая подбородок. – Неужели ты ради этого торчал там два дня? И с чего это я должен за тебя работать?

В прищуренных голубых глазах вспыхнула злая искорка, впрочем, тут же пропавшая.

\- Ради этого, как ты выразился, барахла я сутки просидел в укрытии без еды и практически без воды, подсоединившись к телефонной линии главного офиса казино. Я свои данные не из тёплого местечка между красивых женских ножек добыл, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду! Так будешь прослушивать?

Уязвлённый Соло открыл было рот, но передумал. Илья отличался завидным нюхом на некоторые вещи, и хотя Наполеон ничего не говорил ему про брюнетку из казино по имени Виола, тот, зная обычные методы напарника, сам обо всём догадался. Чувство, владевшее Наполеоном сейчас, было весьма некомфортным. Он коротко кивнул.

\- Буду, - и засел за спецмагнитофон Курякина. С итальянским у него действительно дело обстояло лучше, чем у русского, и главное он уяснил.

\- Ждут свежего снега и радуги, что, как я понимаю, на их языке означает наркопоставки и бриллианты. А ещё каких-то особых гостей, - доложил он на следующий день за завтраком, с аппетитом уничтожив пышный омлет с помидорами, сыром и зеленью. – Ух ты, а готовит хозяйка классно. Судя по всему, на этот раз будет много новых членов клуба, и думаю, нам это на руку. А где вы такие шикарнейшие круассаны отрыли?

\- За углом маленькая пекарня, синьор Росси выпечку берёт у них, - подал голос Илья, отщипывавший от своего по кусочку.

Утоливший голод Соло поднял глаза и вдруг заметил, что русский выглядит так, словно эту ночь не спал, как и он сам. Лицо осунулось, резче обозначились скулы, и тень от длинных ресниц не могла скрыть притушенную синеву глаз. На секунду сердце Соло тревожно трепыхнулось, и он перевёл взгляд на Габи. Та увлечённо расправлялась со своей долей омлета, и вид у неё был чрезвычайно довольный. Соло еле усидел на стуле. Есть ему как-то сразу расхотелось.

\- То, что нужно человеку после бессонной ночи, - бросил он, слизывая с губ остаток апельсинового джема и ловя мимолётный взгляд Ильи. – Но вот сейчас я с удовольствием поспал бы пару часов.

\- Иди, спи, кто тебе не даёт, ковбой, - ровным голосом ответил Курякин. 

\- Ладно, ребята, можете отсыпаться, а я схожу-ка в последний раз в «Эгретто» на работу, - Габи скомкала салфетку и, как ни в чём ни бывало, встала. Наполеону враз полегчало: пасмурное настроение Ильи явно объяснялось чем угодно, но не тем, что девушка попыталась воспользоваться их размолвкой. – Может, кто из клиентов про каких особых гостей обмолвится.

Габи уехала, а Наполеон устремил внимательный взгляд на Илью. Тот усиленно делал вид, что этого не замечает, но его выдавали нервно рвавшие беззащитный круассан пальцы. Соло решительно поднялся:

\- Идём со мной.

\- Зачем, ковбой? – взглянул, наконец, на него невозможными глазами Курякин. - Ты вроде как отдохнуть от трудов неправедных собирался.

\- Собирался, но думаю, отдых нужен нам обоим.

И, отвечая на вздёрнутые в показном удивлении светлые брови, добавил:

\- Ведь ты две ночи не спал, чекист.

\- Это ещё не значит, что я буду… - начал заводиться русский, как это частенько бывало при откровенных намёках Наполеона.

\- Будешь, ещё как будешь, - безапелляционным тоном прервал его тот. – Габи не придёт до пяти часов.

Он подошёл к вцепившемуся в край стола Илье, мягко обнял его за плечи и, поправляя прядь волос на виске, прошептал на ухо:

\- Господи, как же я по тебе соскучился!

И, не мешкая, оседлал колени Ильи, запуская пальцы обеих рук в светлую шевелюру и приникая страстным поцелуем к не успевшим увернуться - а, может, и не желавшим уворачиваться - губам. Лишь короткий изумлённый вдох сквозь стиснутые зубы был ему ответом, и вслед за этим крепкие ладони буквально впечатали Соло в наливающееся жаром тело...

*****

Наполеон, распластавшийся поперёк широкой груди Ильи и пытавшийся перестать чувствовать себя марафонцем, в конце концов спросил:

\- Обиделся?

\- Кто? Я? – мурлыкнул голос откуда-то сверху. Этой русской машине всегда удавалось привести дыхание к норме куда быстрее, чем Соло. – Да что толку на тебя обижаться, ковбой. Какой ты есть, такой есть.

Соло сонно улыбнулся и тихонько коснулся поцелуем того местечка, где косые мышцы сильной шеи переходили в плечо. Илья прерывисто вздохнул и подтащил размякшего любовника повыше, зарывшись губами во вьющиеся тёмные пряди на затылке. Он в самом деле всю ночь проворочался без сна, и сейчас посторгазменная дымка так и манила закрыть глаза и уплыть в страну сновидений, вот даже не отпуская любимое тело, чтобы оно никуда не сбежало. 

Наполеон приподнял голову и встретился взглядом с глазами, в которые, как он с радостью увидел, возвратилась сияющая голубизна.

\- Это работа, Эли, и ничего кроме работы.

\- Да знаю я, что ты меня за маленького-то держишь! – вскинулся было Курякин.

\- Маленький или нет, а ночь ты не спал, - с удовлетворением констатировал Соло.

Илья тяжело выдохнул, но ничего на это не возразил, а Наполеон не стал настаивать. Он и так узнал всё, что хотел, и оперевшись на сильные плечи, подтянулся повыше, накрывая обветренные и искусанные губы своими, лаская их и пьянея от ответного жара.

\- Хочешь пойти на второй круг? – теснее прижал его к себе Илья, поводя бёдрами. Вместо ответа Наполеон прекратил терзать покорный рот и прислонился лбом ко лбу, отведя влажные от испарины прядки светло-золотистых волос.

\- Не сейчас, - прошептал он, - сейчас спать, спать и спать. А вот после задания я всерьёз намерен показать тебе, что как бы ни был хорош мой рот, у меня есть и другие таланты.

*****

Замыкавший с запада бухту Изола-делле-Фемини каплевидный мыс, на котором была построена «Елена Прекрасная», зарос магнолиями, платанами и акацией; частично их расчистили для строительства, дополнив посадками кустовых роз, кустарниковыми рододендронами и хвойниками. Окружённое тщательно ухоженными газонами с клумбами центральное здание, в стиле греческого храма, с белым фронтоном и мраморными колоннами, вечерами подсвечивалось, и с моря было видно издалека. Это и в самом деле был храм - Храм Успеха и Роскоши. В противоположность ему великолепный спа-салон «Эгретто» с бассейном и отель «Елена» с рестораном-обладателем двух мишленовских звёзд укрывались в парке, в тишине и покое, далёком от помпезности казино, баров, ещё одного ресторана и весьма демократичных и шумных танц-полов. Крытые галереи, больше напоминавшие зимние сады, соединяли отдельные здания с центральным.

Однако 1 октября 1963 года в этом «доме Облонских» всё смешалось, как не преминул бы заметить Илья Курякин. Количество машин на парковке не поддавалось подсчёту, причём среди них были как вполне средние «фиаты» и «альфа ромео», так и «мустанги» и «феррари». Всюду бродили весёлые компании, смеющиеся и целующиеся люди хлопали друг друга по плечу или кидались друг другу на шею, независимо от пола и возраста. Дамы в вечерних платьях от известных домов моды соседствовали с молодёжью, явно одевавшейся в альтернативных магазинах на Кингс-Роуд и Карнаби-стрит, обладательницы пышных причёсок «бабетт» и шиньонов вели заочный спор с модницами, рискнувшими подстричься у Видала Сэссуна и сделать себе точную геометрическую стрижку.

Словом, контингент членов клуба «Елена Прекрасная» отличался завидным разнообразием. Объединяло их одно: у каждого или каждой в руке, на плече или подмышкой красовался фирменный аксессуар клуба - несессер или мягкая сумочка-ридикюль или папка-портфель из высококачественной кожи коньячного или светло-бежевого цвета с вытисненной эмблемой, латинским вензелем «Н» в овале. Все вновь прибывшие – Наполеон и Габи в том числе – получили такие подарки. Илья, игравший роль личного охранника и по совместительству шофёра «Бентли S3 Континенталь», предоставленного им Уэверли вместе с поддельными рекомендательными письмами, в сём празднике жизни не участвовал, чему был несказанно рад.

Чета Теллер – Соло, по-прежнему изображавшая супружескую пару, с большой помпой прибыла в тот день в один из лучших отелей Палермо – «Гранд Отель Вагнер» – и, напротив, чувствовала себя в этой обстановке как рыба в воде. Габи соорудила причёску с начёсом и с удовольствием вырядилась в платье простого силуэта, зато в духе нового «космического» течения в моде – из серебристого синтетического материала – и в белые сапожки из винила на низком каблуке. Наполеон, хоть и остался верен себе, а вернее, своему любимому синему костюму, обошёлся без жилета и заменил галстук пижонским шейным платком, тёмно-красным в мелкую чёрную и светлую крапинку, и ещё сильнее набриолинил волосы. Илья, увидевший это, возвёл глаза к небу.

\- Ковбой, - улучив минутку, шепнул он, - мне кажется или у тебя нимб над головой светится?

\- Будьте, как все, - давал им последние инструкции Александр Уэверли, встретившийся с ними перед отъездом и оставшийся вполне довольным видом «супругов». – Играйте, танцуйте, шатайтесь по территории, только, Соло, я убедительно прошу, не выставляйте казино на крупную сумму, иначе вами плотно заинтересуется служба безопасности. И с бассейном осторожнее, мисс Теллер, если вы туда свалитесь, маячок этого купания может и не пережить. Если не будет острой необходимости, на связь не выходите, судя по всему, охрана там решительная и ни к чему давать им повод засечь работающий передатчик. 

\- Если что, всегда можно позвать меня, - невозмутимо добавил Курякин, выглядевший, на взгляд Наполеона, просто убойно. Вытряхнутый из своей привычной куртки и кепки или ставшего тоже привычным джемпера в крупные ромбы, облачённый в отлично подогнанный по фигуре (что само по себе было той ещё задачкой) чёрный костюм, чёрную же рубашку и тёмно-красный шёлковый галстук, медно-загорелый Илья приобрёл вид демонически неотразимый, полный сдержанной силы и неуловимо опасный. Прискорбно, но Соло не мог остаться равнодушным к подобной комбинации. – Нас там снабдят маленькими рациями, чтобы сразу найти в случае надобности.

\- А вот вам, Курякин, из роли лучше не выходить, - заметил Уэверли. – Она и так будто специально для вас писалась. Ну, удачи, и надеюсь, что завтра вы принесёте хорошие новости.

И сначала всё шло гладко и по плану. Габи и Наполеон вели себя, как все, девушка в основном крутилась у рулеточных столов, Соло, предпочитавший «блэк джек» и покер, собрал вокруг себя новичков и громогласно втолковывал им правила. Он хотел привлечь к себе внимание заинтересованных лиц, но, как показало дальнейшее, именно этого ему делать и не стоило.


	11. Глава 10. В темноту.

**_Италия, остров Сицилия, Изола-делле-Фемини,  
ночь на 2 октября 1963 года._ **

В роскошном кабинете дальней, наименее шумной части казино зажужжал зуммер телефонного аппарата и замигал индикатор вызова внутренней линии. Сидевший за письменным столом мужчина раздражённо вдавил клавишу:

\- Я просил пока меня не беспокоить!

\- Синьор Джузеппе, у нас проблемы в четвёртом зале.

\- Опять кто-то буянит? Так угомони их, если надо, пригласи проветриться, но вежливо и с улыбкой! Что, это я тоже должен объяснять?! 

\- Никто не буянит... То есть, навеселе, конечно, но дело не в этом. Похоже, к нам опять подослали шпика.

\- Так бы сразу и сказал, - буркнул хозяин кабинета, мгновенно насторожившись. Строго говоря, он не думал, что после случая полугодовой давности их решат снова побеспокоить, но, видать, в полиции засел какой-то очень честолюбивый тип. Или тот, кого ещё не вразумили дядюшкины намёки. – Сейчас буду, жди на входе в зал.

Через пять минут Джузеппе Санджиовезе, приветливо улыбавшийся веселившимся гостям, уже пробрался сквозь шумный водоворот и был встречен начальником охраны Анжело Кастриконе, в котором за милю угадывался бывший полицейский. Даже приличный костюм не мог скрыть специфической выправки, а привычка держать руку на бедре будто впечаталась ему в подкорку. 

\- Кто? – тихо спросил Джузеппе.

\- Вон тот смазливый брюнет у покерного стола, в синем костюме и с золотым перстнем на мизинце левой руки.

\- И кто он такой?

\- Если верить бумагам, Эдуардо Воланте, сын и наследник владельца банка «Итали Кредит» в Чикаго синьора Пьетро Воланте.

\- И что тебе показалось подозрительным? Ты звонил в Чикаго?

\- Рабочий день в банке закончился, а, чтобы решиться побеспокоить синьора Воланте в кругу семьи, основания нужны очень веские и подобное не в моей компетенции. Если верить одному из моих людей, Орландо Скетти, он видел этого человека несколько дней назад в нашем казино под другим именем. Если не ошибаюсь, Леон Реган. Орландо обратил на него внимание потому, что тот усиленно заигрывал с одной дамой. Из тех, за которыми мужья просят нас приглядывать особо, ну вы знаете.

\- За кем, за Гретой?

\- Нет, за графиней Виолой де Карли.

Джузеппе задумался, внимательно изучая Наполеона издали, а затем изрёк:

\- Но этот франт совершенно не похож на шпика! Ты видел когда-нибудь, чтобы здешний шпик носил сшитые на заказ костюмы? Он один?

\- Нет, с женой. Симпатичная такая брюнетка в коротком серебристом платье и сапожках, вон она сейчас у барной стойки, а недавно щебетала с кем-то на скверном итальянском у рулетки.

Тёмные глаза Санджиовезе прищурились, вглядываясь в Габи, действительно угощавшую выпивкой компанию молодёжи.

\- Не хотелось бы компрометировать всё дело, и если бы не наши гости, я подождал бы окончания вечера. Орландо уверен, что видел этого Воланте, или Регана?

Анжело утвердительно кивнул.

\- Я не решился бы вам докладывать, не разобравшись предварительно сам, - с твёрдостью в голосе заметил он. – Да, он уверен. Мы аккуратно поспрашивали тех крупье, кто временно отдыхает. По субботам у нас всегда народа полно, но Эрик вспомнил этого типа. Тогда он явно приходил один, никакой жены при нём не было.

\- Бери пару-тройку ребят, - принял решение Джузеппе, - и вежливо, без суеты, шума и пыли проводи его ко мне в кабинет, я с ним побеседую. И жену его тоже пригласи. На случай, если окажут активное сопротивление, держи наготове бригаду очень скорой помощи. Кстати, как они сюда попали?

\- Приехали на машине из Палермо. Водитель-охранник вместе со всеми остальными отдыхает в пристройке рядом с «Эгретто».

\- Ну, охранника-то вызвать сюда проще простого. Скажи, что Воланте просит подойти, им, дескать, крупный выигрыш выпал. Действуй!

Наполеон Соло мгновенно просёк, что «простое задание» на глазах становится очень непростым, и вооружился своей лучшей маской игрока в покер. Особенно когда увидел, что к нему присоединилась и Габи. Разумеется, вычислить её крайне несложно, однако возникал вопрос с Курякиным. Если и его сейчас сюда вызовут, а сбегать он при всех условиях не будет, пока не разберётся в ситуации, значит, влипли они по-крупному.

Охранники, вооружённые угадывавшимися под свободными куртками формы пистолетами, пропустили их в просторный, богато декорированный кабинет с мебелью красного дерева, обтянутой молочного цвета кожей. Такое количество бьющей в глаза роскоши, позолоты и сверкающего хрусталя Соло до сих пор видел лишь в бывших королевских резиденциях; особенно его поразили чеканные золотые – или позолоченные, чёрт их разберёт, – подстаканники для тумблеров. 

Уже знакомый агентам А.Н.К.Л. хозяин кабинета стоял у стола, опёршись бедром о его крышку и скрестив руки на груди, и чересчур уж пристально разглядывал Габи и Наполеона. Брюнет с зализанными волосами, слишком, пожалуй, длинными для мужчины, он производил бы впечатление банального клубного завсегдатая и любителя пускать деньги на ветер единственно лишь для того, чтобы полюбоваться красотой их полёта, если бы не глаза. Глубоко посаженные, непроницаемо-тёмные, они выражали всё, что угодно, только не стремление бездумно радоваться жизни.

Окинув управляющего «Еленой» взглядом, Соло решил пойти в атаку первым. В конце концов, именно так поступил бы ни к чему не причастный избалованный отпрыск американского миллионера, родившийся с серебряной ложкой во рту.

\- Я слушаю вас, синьор Санджиовезе, - нагловатым тоном вопросил он, - и надеюсь, прежде всего, услышать ответ на вопрос, по какой причине вы оторвали нас с женой от развлечений. Или это ритуал исключительно для вновь принятых членов клуба, о котором нас забыли предупредить?

\- Синьор Воланте, я, безусловно, принесу вам свои глубочайшие извинения, как только мы кое в чём разберёмся, - английский язык Джузеппе был безупречен. – Для начала не будете ли вы так любезны продемонстрировать содержимое ваших карманов?

Наполеон издевательски поднял брови:

\- Синьор, вы шутите?

\- Нисколько. Карманы, будьте добры, - Джузеппе свистнул, в кабинет вошёл Анжело и встал позади хозяина. - Или мне приказать охране, чтобы вас обыскали?

Соло пожал плечами и мученически закатил глаза. К счастью, ничего подозрительного в карманах у него не было. А вот у Габи в сумочке находился маячок, хитро запрятанный Курякиным в патрончик губной помады… Американец не спеша выложил на стол бумажник, пачку сигарет «Кент», кучку мелочи и фишек из казино, упаковку бумажных салфеток, вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака ручку и добавил сверху две упаковки презервативов. Итальянец, не мигая, обозрел этот обычный набор, который можно встретить в карманах любого мужчины, а затем покрутил в пальцах презерватив:

\- А это вам в казино зачем?

Соло подмигнул ему и расплылся в ухмылке:

\- Знаете, мы с Сабиной такие затейники… Но платье или костюм портить не хочется!

\- Допустим, - Джузеппе сохранил каменное выражение лица. – Могу я попросить вашу жену сделать то же самое?

\- Вы забываетесь, синьор Санджиовезе! – грозно нахмурившись, возвысил голос Наполеон. – Кто дал вам право так говорить о моей супруге? Она что-то у вас украла?

Габи успокаивающим жестом положила свою ладошку Соло на плечо.

\- Да пусть хоть все глаза проглядит, дорогой! – миролюбиво сказала девушка. - Похоже, нас обманули и тут не клуб, а какое-то сборище анонимных параноиков. Не знаю, как тебе, а мне что-то расхотелось иметь с ними дело. Поэтому… - Теллер неожиданно взорвалась, как фурия, и швырнула в лицо итальянцу сумочку-ридикюль с вензелем. Тот вовремя пригнулся, а ридикюль шлёпнулся в стену, отскочил и упал на пол; Анжело нагнулся за ним. - Заберите свои чёртовы подарки!!! И глядите сюда, - на стол посыпалось барахло из перевёрнутой дамской сумки, - да повнимательнее, может, я у вас тут по забывчивости шоты из-под драмбуйи прихватила!

И она обеими руками разворошила груду орешков, конфеток, косметики, бумажных купюр, оторванных листков с какими-то записями, салфеток, фишек и прочих дамских бебехов. Помада немедленно откатилась в сторону, из раскрывшейся пудреницы вырвалось облачко пудры, бумажки разлетелись во все стороны, как и купюры. Мужчина автоматически обернулся, собирая их с кресла, а воспользовавшаяся занятостью обоих противников Габи толкнула блестящий патрончик так, что тот с еле слышным стуком свалился на толстый ковёр, и девушка носком сапожка подпихнула его под тумбу стола. Соло мысленно зааплодировал – до того ловко это было проделано. Теперь при них ничего не найдут. Пожалуй, они выкрутятся…

Джузеппе рассмотрел поднятые с пола и кресла листки, изучил бумажник Соло, в котором, разумеется, ничего компрометирующего тоже не было, и бросил Кастриканте лишь одно слово:

\- Проверь!

Тот кинул ридикюль на стол и вынул из-за пазухи небольшой прибор, в котором агенты тут же узнали детектор электронных устройств. Быстро проведя антенной вдоль тел уставившихся во все глаза на якобы незнакомое им устройство Наполеона и Габи, начальник охраны отрицательно качнул головой.

\- Готов принести вам искренние извинения, синьора Воланте, - поклонился управляющий. Габи фыркнула и презрительно вздёрнула носик. – Но вот к вам, синьор Воланте, у меня вопрос. Кто вы, собственно, такой?

\- Дорогая, ты права, - преувеличенно ласково обратился к Габи американец, и его живое подвижное лицо изобразило бездну снисходительности. - Здесь не только параноики, к тому же они, кажется, неграмотные. Синьор, у вас в руках мой бумажник, а в нём водительское удостоверение, глаза у вас есть?!

\- А у вас, мистер Реган? – бросил впившийся взглядом в лицо Наполеона Джузеппе. – Не объясните ли, что вы тут делали неделю назад под этим именем? Могу пригласить сюда охранника, который вас прекрасно запомнил.

«Вот это номер!» – бухнуло в голове Соло, никак не ждавшего, что на него обратят внимание.

\- И думаю, если спросить графиню де Карли, она вас тоже узнает.

\- Что-о-о?! – тут же вышла из себя Габи и влепила «мужу» такую затрещину, что тот, ахнув, подавился ответной репликой, а Санджиовезе оторопел. – Значит, это ты сюда, скотина такая, направился, а вовсе не на деловую встречу по просьбе отца? Бабник! Юбочник! Могила по тебе плачет! – и она хрястнула Соло по голове пустой сумкой.

\- Да был я на встрече, был! – защищая рукой голову от вторично прилетевшей сумки, завопил он. Габи точно заждались в Голливуде. – Мы просто быстро закончили! Прости, милая, я же не думал, что ты так расстроишься…

\- Да ты вообще думаешь когда-нибудь? – не собиралась успокаиваться Теллер, словно встопорщивший перышки воробей наскакивая на мужчину, который был выше её почти на полголовы и шире в плечах вдвое. – Прощу, когда ад замёрзнет! Скажите, синьор Санджиовезе, наверняка эта женщина замужем?

Итальянец, несколько выбитый из колеи «супружеской» ссорой, машинально кивнул. На поясе у Анжело пискнула рация, и он глазами испросил разрешения покинуть кабинет. Джузеппе махнул рукой, охранник удалился, но перепалка заканчиваться и не думала.

\- Я так и знала, так и знала! Чего тебе неймётся, а? Тебя же уже однажды хорошенько проучили, я-то полагала, что до тебя хоть что-то дошло…!

Звук открывшейся двери прервал разгорающуюся всё больше склоку.

\- Синьор управляющий, мы доставили третьего, и есть кое-что интересное.

Разом примолкшие агенты переглянулись, но Соло не забыл показательно изумиться:

\- Дорогая, ты тоже решила несколько оживить наши отношения? Буду рад, если тебе удалось пригласить в нашу компанию доктора Килдера!

\- Он, по крайней мере… - упёрла руки в боки Габи, но тут Анжело с охранником втолкнули в кабинет Курякина. Выглядел тот достаточно спокойно, и никто не носил следов побоев. Илья молча поклонился «супружеской чете», подчёркнуто игнорируя хозяина кабинета.

\- Фи, мой личный шофёр! Я разочарован… – не преминул поморщиться американец. – А он-то зачем здесь?

\- Вопрос разумный, - подхватил Джузеппе, опираясь руками на стол и окидывая русского внимательным взглядом сузившихся глаз; он явно сделал какие-то выводы уже из первого впечатления. – Что там, Анжело?

\- Передатчик армейского натовского образца в машине, - кратко доложил тот. – Стационарная установка, дальность до 15 километров, в багажнике выносная антенна, неактивна, поэтому выдирать мы её пока не стали.

\- Та-а-ак, - протянул управляющий, - что-то ваша компания, синьор Реган-Воланте, вызывает во мне всё больше и больше опасений, в особенности вот этот коммандо! – он указал подбородком на впечатляюще выглядевшего Курякина. – В наручники и обыскать его!

Всё как-то стремительно летело к чертям, однако по вскользь брошенному взгляду Ильи Наполеон понял – тот пока сдаваться не собирался.

Кастриканте выглянул за дверь, сделав кому-то знак рукой, и в кабинет ворвались ещё трое в чёрной униформе, наставившие на Курякина оружие – у двоих «беретты», у третьего короткоствольная двустволка лупара. Его быстро обыскали, затем усадили на стул и мгновенно защёлкнули наручники, заведя руки за спинку. На столе перед Джузеппе оказалось немногое – «вальтер р38», металлический портсигар со знакомой Соло массивной зажигалкой, бумажник; ко всему этому Анжело добавил ключи от «Бентли».

\- Могу объяснить, - невозмутимо проговорил Илья, в упор разглядывая хозяина кабинета, словно не сидел со скованными руками под прицелом четверых, а если считать и Джузеппе с Анжело, то шестерых. – Если вы расположены слушать.

\- Ну?

\- Наедине. Дела моего хозяина не терпят огласки.

Джузеппе показал глазами на ноги пленника. Очевидно, приказ в вербальном подтверждении не нуждался. Начальник охраны сковал второй парой наручников лодыжки пленника, передал ключи хозяину кабинета и вышел вслед за своими подчинёнными, плотно прикрыв дверь.

\- Я весь превратился в слух и зрение, мистер Эржи.

\- Мистеру Эдуардо об этом лучше тоже не знать…

\- Э, нет, так не пойдёт.

\- Хорошо. У меня чёткое и ясное указание в случае каких-либо проблем у мистера Эдуардо всегда иметь возможность связаться с доверенным лицом синьора Пьетро или с ним самим. Этот автомобиль собран по его заказу.

В наступившей паузе смешок Габи прозвучал весьма неожиданно.

\- Ай да свёкор, вот это я понимаю! А я-то гадала, чего это мужа в Неаполе в каталажку не сунули, когда он там в казино отличился, да и в Генуе такой шикарный дебош состоялся… Ведь это он поспособствовал?

\- Постойте, - пришёл в себя «Эдуардо», - какого чёрта??! Папочка приставил ко мне няньку?

\- Скажи ещё, что она тебе не нужна! – отбрила «жена». – Да если б не предусмотрительность отца, ты бы, хрен собачий, из полицейских участков не вылезал или тебя давно прикончил бы кто-нибудь из обманутых мужей!

\- А если я позвоню в Чикаго? – раздался холодный голос Санджиовезе.

\- Вам придётся ждать почти пятнадцать часов, чтобы сделать это… безнаказанно, - столь же холодно отчеканил Курякин, - или позволить мне воспользоваться каналом связи в машине.

\- Есть и третий вариант, - синьор Джузеппе умел держать удар. – Это может сделать мой дядя по своей инициативе. Пожалуй, так мы и поступим.

Он поднял трубку, не сводя глаз с русского и держа, на всякий случай, того под прицелом собственного «вальтера».

\- Ванесса, разбудите синьора Агриппу, - произнёс он на родном языке, но поняли его все присутствующие. - Дело срочное. Сколько? Полчаса? Хорошо, жду звонка.

И он положил трубку:

\- Ну, придётся подождать с полчасика, пока сиделка разбудит дядюшку. Он человек пожилой, принял снотворное и уже давно отошёл ко сну.

\- Могу я тогда хотя бы выкурить сигарету? – подал голос Курякин.

«Нашёл время!» - чуть не вырвалось у Наполеона, понимавшего, что через полчаса, максимум через час, их не спасёт уже ничто и никто. При мысли о том, во что его тело может превратить один-единственный выстрел из лупары, агент поёжился.

\- Не возражаю, но уж, извините, наручники не сниму до прояснения ситуации, - Джузеппе раскрыл портсигар, намереваясь вытащить сигарету. Внезапно брови его нахмурились, а глаза стали колючими и холодными. – У вас очень интересные сигареты, мистер Эржи, в особенности те две, что лежат отдельно. Что вы в них прячете, хотел бы я знать…

Итальянец сделал шаг вперёд, впившись тёмными до черноты глазами в Курякина; теперь он находился метрах в полутора от сидящего на стуле Ильи. Не спеша вынув из портсигара одну сигарету, управляющий бросил металлический прямоугольник на стол, понюхал набитый табаком цилиндрик и стал прощупывать его кончиками пальцев, то и дело пытаясь слегка согнуть. Что происходит, Наполеон не понимал, но инстинктивно напрягся и стиснул руку «жены» - он нутром чувствовал, что надо быть готовым к какой-то неожиданности. 

В следующую секунду под пальцами Джузеппе что-то еле слышно хрустнуло, и он отдёрнул руку, изумлённо взирая на испачканный красным указательный палец. Слизнув выступившую кровь, мужчина осмотрел сигарету и потрясённо прохрипел:

\- Матерь Божья...

И начал безмолвным мешком оседать на пол.

Словно гимнаст, выполняющий упражнения на коне, Илья выбросил скованные ноги, поймав ими тело мужчины, чтобы оно с грохотом не упало, а Соло, мгновенно догадавшийся, чего хочет напарник, ринулся на подмогу и подхватил Санджиовезе.

\- Ключи от наручников, быстро, - прошептал Илья.

Аккуратно опустив хозяина кабинета на ковёр, американец мигом вытащил из кармана его брюк ключи и сноровисто разомкнул обе пары наручников. Габи, не забыв выудить из-под тумбы помаду-маячок, поспешно сгребала со стола в сумку всё без разбора, своё и чужое; Илья успел выхватить из кучи лишь бумажник и зажигалку.

Дальнейшее было делом несложной техники. Укрыв Теллер в оконной нише, Курякин притаился рядом с дверью и, пока Соло с воплем ронял со стола массивную бронзовую лампу, методично и без шума расправлялся с врывающимися в дверь охранниками, начав, само собой, с синьора Кастриканте. Когда на полу, как цыплята на прилавке, в бессознательном состоянии были выложены все четверо, Габи надела на них наручники, а мужчины посрывали с охраны галстуки и соорудили хорошие кляпы. Хозяин забот не потребовал – он уже давно не дышал.

\- Где машина? – вполголоса спросил у Курякина Соло, отирая пот со лба и оставив на будущее разгадку тайны любимых сталинских сигарет «Герцеговина Флор». – Надо немедленно сматываться с этой «Осени», пока нас зима не прихватила, и Бог с ним, с заданием!

\- А вот и не Бог! – заспорила Габи. – Мне кажется, я догадалась, в чём дело…

\- Не сейчас, - оборвал девушку Илья. – Они отогнали машину на служебную парковку позади «Эгретто».

\- Знаю! – выпалила Теллер. – Туда есть выход из салона, с нижнего технического этажа, где раздевалки персонала, прачечная и автоклавная! Самый короткий путь отсюда в «Эгретто» через галерею. 

Илья, которого в кабинет управляющего, собственно, этим путём и провели, ориентировался прекрасно, и все трое – Соло предусмотрительно запер кабинет снаружи и сломал в замочной скважине ключ, – улыбаясь и не забывая отвечать на весёлые возгласы разошедшихся посетителей, скорым шагом направились к цели.

В обычное время Наполеон заинтересовался бы множеством девушек в мокрых купальниках и мужчин в плавках, то и дело выбегавших через кем-то распахнутые стеклянные двери бассейна. Попрыгав на прохладном воздухе или подзарядившись глотком превосходного шампанского, гости с восторженным визгом и воплями ныряли обратно в бассейн, отчего казалось, что в эту ночь в него заплыла порезвиться стая дельфинов. Илья покачал головой и пробормотал что-то вроде: «А вот при минус двадцати шести эффект ещё более…», но в этот момент Габи ухватила его за руку и указала на лестницу, ведшую вниз.

Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть: всего лишь спуститься на один этаж, миновать изгибавшийся дугой коридор и выйти к поджидавшему автомобилю, как вдруг прямо перед носом шедшего впереди Курякина открылась какая-то дверь, и агенты с разгону налетели на двоих выходивших оттуда людей. Они не походили ни на гостей, ни на персонал, и одежда на них была самая обычная, гражданская, а не чёрная униформа охранников, но по тому, как мгновенно напрягся Илья, Соло понял – что-то не так, и только потом заметил бронежилеты под куртками.

Одного русский сразил тут же, даже не дав ни себе, и никому другому времени вскрикнуть, но второй столь же молниеносно выхватил пистолет с глушителем. Курякин, по-прежнему не издавая ни звука, перехватил левой рукой оружие, а правой резко и сильно ударил по кадыку противника, и тот захлебнулся собственной кровью. Это до того не походило на то, как «работал» Илья с охраной казино – не считая убитого управляющего, но там явно была какая-то ловушка, как думал Соло, – что тот толкнул к стене Габи, поспешно нашаривая в её сумочке курякинский «вальтер».

\- Бегите к машине, – не оборачиваясь и отступая дальше по коридору, вполголоса сказал Илья, держа наготове отобранный пистолет. – Это уже не охрана! 

«А кто?» - хотел было спросить американец, но опять-таки благоразумно подумал, что все вопросы можно задать и потом. Он понёсся, держа в одной руке «вальтер», а другой таща Габи, когда услышал сзади какой-то гортанный возглас и на бегу оглянулся.

Из оставшейся открытой двери показались ещё двое. Бронежилеты поверх простых чёрных футболок, ботинки на бесшумной подошве, набедренные «платформы» с каким-то снаряжением, SAS-овские береты. Кем бы они ни были, они точно много опаснее охраны.

Илья пятился, продолжая прикрывать партнёров, и угрожающе поднял оружие, когда один коротко замахнулся – и русский едва увернулся от метко брошенного ножа, глухо отрикошетившего от стены. Подобрав этот нож, Курякин с колена так же быстро метнул его обратно и раздавшийся вскрик показал, что бросок достиг цели.

\- Быстрее! – от возбуждения Илья перешёл на русский. – Не ждите меня!

Оставался один поворот и спасительный выход на парковку, но Наполеон решил твёрдо: без Курякина автомобиль никуда с места не тронется. Он уже сворачивал за угол, приготовившись скомандовать сесть за руль вырвавшей у него руку и нашедшей в сумочке ключи Габи, как вдруг девушку буквально швырнуло к нему в объятия, словно её пнули в спину. Он машинально подхватил её и ощутил, как лёгкое тело тяжелеет прямо на глазах и так и норовит выскользнуть из рук. 

Ещё не понимая, что произошло, он затащил девушку за поворот, чувствуя, что его правая рука наткнулась на нечто твёрдое, торчавшее из спины Габи пониже лопатки, и по ней заструилось что-то тёплое. Глядя в широко распахнувшиеся карие глаза, Соло опустился на колено, а силившаяся что-то сказать девушка внезапно обмякла, уронив голову ему на плечо, и ключи от машины звякнули, выпав из разжавшихся пальцев… Так и нашёл их Курякин, вылетевший из-за угла через несколько секунд, и американец заметил, как вмиг сбежали краски с лица, вплоть до того, что беловатый шрам у виска стало не отличить от посеревшей кожи.

Илья на мгновение повернулся и выпалил из пистолета за угол, а потом снова взглянул на Габи:

\- Посмотри, она жива?

\- Пока да, - коротко ответил Соло, приложивший пальцы к шейной артерии.

\- Значит, сердце нож не задел, - глядя на стремительно расплывавшееся по серебристому платью ало-красное пятно, сказал Илья. – Но если её не доставить срочно в больницу, она умрёт. 

\- Без тебя не уеду.

\- Уедешь, и как можно быстрее, - безапелляционным тоном произнёс Илья. – Это наёмники, солдаты удачи! Понятия не имею, что они тут делают, но не дам и гроша ломаного за наши жизни, если нас троих поймают!

\- Я на это не пойду!!! – поднял тёмно-синие глаза Соло, пытавшийся зажать рану, но рукоятка ножа мешала.

\- Да пойми ты! - воскликнул Илья, присев и осторожно выглянув из-за угла. - У Габи пневмоторакс и болевой шок, через десять минут она начнёт задыхаться, а если разорван бронх, то через тридцать минут совсем не сможет дышать, если не принять мер! Я подержу их на вытянутых руках, сколько могу, они явно осторожничают, чтобы не выдать себя, а потом сдамся. Если ты уйдёшь, у вас с Уэверли будет запас времени. И постарайся не вынимать нож, положи её в машине на живот, давящую повязку наложить не из чего, да и времени нет! Всё! Ковбой, уходи немедленно, пока не погубил нас всех!

Соло понимал, что Илья прав, но легче ему от этого не стало. Превозмогая вдруг накатившую апатию, он поднял девушку и повернулся, готовясь идти.

\- Я за тобой вернусь, - обещал он Илье, хотя, наверное, больше себе самому. Чтобы найти силы добраться до больницы. Чтобы не сойти за это время с ума. – Обязательно.

Курякин быстро поднял с пола ключи, вложил их в руку Наполеона, крепко сжав её, и что-то сунул ему в карман пиджака:

\- Вернись, если сможешь. И помни…

Взвизгнули покрышки, и автомобиль, набирая скорость, рванул по дороге на Палермо. Однако Наполеон был умным человеком и сознавал – смерть Джузеппе Санджиовезе если не обнаружена, то это вот-вот произойдёт, а сумеет ли Илья скрыть ранение Теллер, неизвестно. При таких обстоятельствах надо предвидеть худшее и полагать, что все больницы ближайшего города возьмут под наблюдение.

Промчавшись над гаванью и доехав до магистрали на Палермо, он свернул направо и взял курс на Капачи. Было около половины первого ночи и шоссе, к немалому облегчению Наполеона, было почти пустым. Он откинул панель между сидениями, закрывавшую доступ к передатчику, включил его и вдавил большим пальцем кнопку вызова, следя за извилистой дорогой и прислушиваясь к хрипловатому дыханию Габи на заднем сиденье.

\- Слушаю, - по счастью, Уэверли не спал, как Агриппа Санджиовезе. 

\- Всё пошло не так, как мы планировали, - торопливо заговорил Соло. - Теллер тяжело ранена, а Курякин…

\- Как тяжело ранена и где вы сейчас? – не дослушав, спросил Уэверли.

\- Шоссе на Капачи, в Палермо мне соваться нельзя. У Габи в спине нож.

\- Понял. Доезжаете до указателя на виа Либерта, съезжаете с дороги, тушите фары и ждёте меня там.

\- Но Теллер…

\- Я буду через минуту после вас, может быть, даже раньше, а за это время кое-что улажу.

Наполеон несказанно удивился:

\- А где вы, сэр?

\- Неподалёку, - отрезал Уэверли. – Внимательнее на дороге, Соло.

Где бы ни был Александр Уэверли, но, подъехав к указателю, Наполеон разглядел в непроглядной тени деревьев силуэт машины с потушенными фарами. Это был «Бентли Континенталь», такой же, как тот, на котором ехал он сам. Не успел американец полностью затормозить, как задняя дверь уже распахивалась, и англичанин быстро осмотрел и ощупал лежавшую ничком и глухо застонавшую девушку, после чего быстро и сноровисто сделал какую-то инъекцию.

\- Что нож не извлекли, это правильно, - заметил Уэверли. Несмотря на всю традиционную британскую вышколенность, Соло видел, насколько тот встревожен. – Я сделал противошоковый и обезболивающий укол, должно помочь. Вот карта. Сейчас берёте левее и идёте по второстепенной дороге SS113, следуете через Капачи до госпиталя Красного Креста в Карини, вот здесь, - он ткнул пальцем в точку на карте. – До неё километров пятнадцать, и это единственная больница в окрестностях Палермо, находящаяся в сфере влияния другого «дона», Сильвестра Преутто. Операционную уже готовят. Не уходите оттуда никуда! Соло, вы меня поняли? Никуда ни шагу!

\- Я должен вернуться в «Елену Прекрасную», - упрямо вздёрнул подбородок Наполеон, и даже при неверном свете салонной лампочки Уэверли разглядел, как жёстко сверкнули глаза из-под сошедшихся к переносице бровей. - Там остался Курякин.

\- Знаю, - вздохнул Уэверли, – и примерно представляю, почему. Наберитесь терпения и не творите глупостей. Я приеду в Красный Крест попозже.

\- А почему не прямо сейчас?

\- Да потому, чёрт побери, что за вами погоня! - чувствовалось, что выдержка вот-вот помашет британцу ручкой. – Только они ринулись на Палермо, но и сюда доберутся, я уверен. Хорошо, что сейчас ночь, и задействовать вертолёт они не могут.

Наполеон начал кое-что понимать. Скорее всего, Уэверли каким-то образом прослушивал эфир или телефонные звонки, а теперь готовился занять его, Соло, место на дороге…

\- В вашем автомобиле есть натовский армейский передатчик? – резко спросил он. – В нашем его обнаружили!

\- В вашей машине он между передними сиденьями и практически не скрыт, - возразил Уэверли, - в этой он спрятан за панелью приборов и замаскирован приёмником. Не теряйте времени, оно на вес золота!

Наполеон летел по узкому шоссе, отсчитывая повороты и стараясь, чтобы автомобиль не очень трясло, но в голове всё громче завывала тревожная сирена, грозившая довести его до полноценной паники. Что будет с Ильёй в этом вертепе? Ответ представал во всей жути: если его самого и Габи найдут, то убьют всех и без долгих разговоров, если же не найдут, Курякина будут пытать, пока не добьются ответа, кто и зачем посетил «Елену Прекрасную», а потом всё равно убьют. И он вполголоса проклинал и Интерпол, прошляпивший «особых гостей» и тот факт, что этот комплекс ещё и перевалочная база не любящих шутить бывших военных, а ныне наёмников, и Габи, из-за которой Илья угодил в лапы тех, о ком лучше не думать, и до кучи себя самого. Себя он ругал больше всех. За то, что где-то прокололся с той брюнеткой. За то, что до ломоты в костях хотел развернуть сейчас «Бентли», ринуться обратно и отвести руку неумолимой судьбы от того, кто слишком много для него значил. И за то, что понимал – этот чёртов русский прав, приказав ему уйти… 

На счастье Габи их действительно ждали, и наблюдая, как осторожно и ловко двое санитаров вынули из салона роскошного автомобиля находившуюся в каком-то забытьи девушку в исчерченном красным серебристом платье, и как рядом тут же оказался врач и две медсестры, у американца немного отлегло от сердца. Если бы он не довёз Габи живой, ему оставалось бы только пустить себе пулю в висок и отправиться прямиком в преисподнюю, потому что ни на этом, ни на том свете он не посмел бы взглянуть в погибельно-голубые глаза.

Уэверли появился в госпитале примерно через час, когда операция ещё не закончилась, и присел рядом с Наполеоном, разместившимся на диванчике недалеко от поста дежурной медсестры. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Соло британец кивнул.

\- А то как же, два полицейских пикета, у обоих невдалеке по машине с потушенными фарами и людьми внутри. Кажется, даже подсунули мне жучок, но я довёл «Бентли» до Пунта Раизи и оставил на стоянке аэропорта, а позаимствовал там «альфа ромео», каких тут тысячи. Это вы, Соло, столь дурно на меня влияете, - ответил он на осуждающее покачивание головы и «тц-тц-тц!» Наполеона. - А теперь расскажите мне всё, чего я не знаю, коротко и по сути.

Американец быстро отчитался о самой последней фазе их «простого задания».

\- Мы должны вызволить Илью, - так закончил он свой отчёт. – Он остался там, чтобы дать возможность бежать мне и Габи.

\- Попробуем, но это не так просто, как вы думаете, - задумчиво проговорил Уэверли и растёр виски пальцами. – Я уже переговорил с Салазаром и Вичетти. Мы не можем рассчитывать на местные власти, потому что эта информация тут же станет достоянием Санджиовезе, и Курякина сразу прикончат. Мы даже не можем немедленно поднять в ружьё подразделение сил НАТО с базы Сигонелла, поскольку для того, чтобы сюда добраться, им придётся пересечь всю Сицилию, это не останется незамеченным. Кроме того, в «Елене» сейчас слишком много публики, мне не дадут разрешения на масштабную операцию. Единственный вариант – точечная атака перед рассветом, если успеют обогнуть остров по морю, или завтра ночью, если не успеют.

Наполеона будто окатили ледяной водой.

\- Но до завтрашней ночи Илья точно не доживёт! – в ужасе прошептал он. - Его не станут держать так долго...

\- Понимаю, - хмуро ответил Уэверли. – Я делаю всё, что могу. Поймите, Соло, мы же не можем действовать, совсем не поставив власти Италии в известность! Придётся идти через самый верх. И у нас руки будто в кандалах. С одной стороны мафиозные связи Санджиовезе, с другой – две сотни гражданских в «Елене». Мне это самому не нравится, но один Курякин не стоит двух сотен непричастных. Молитесь, чтобы ещё задолго до утра сюда добрались с базы Сигонелла, а пока изложите на бумаге всё, что помните об устройстве комплекса, и нарисуйте планы всех зданий и переходов.

Из дверей операционной наконец-то показался доктор и подошёл к дежурной медсестре, вполголоса давая ей какие-то указания. Уэверли отправился поговорить с ним, а Соло откинул голову на спинку диванчика и в изнеможении закрыл глаза. Мысль о том, что Илья если и жив, то только потому, что его пытают, была совершенно нестерпимой, однако именно в ней, как это ни парадоксально, заключалась вся надежда. Но мафиозные пытки или, того хуже, работа наёмников… Наполеона охватила дрожь. Он помнил, что можно сотворить с человеком за ночь. Одного такого – Лаки Лучано – доставили наутро в больницу с проломом черепа, переломами нескольких ребер, берцовых костей, одного запястья и третью выбитых зубов. И это не считая многочисленных порезов бритвой, ожогов на теле и… Соло стиснул зубы… повреждения левого глаза...

Он стремглав вскочил с мягких подушек. Нет, если об этом думать, то окончательно лишишься рассудка. Надо чем-то заняться, и предложение вспомнить и описать всё, что видел в «Елене Прекрасной», было разумным и позволяло укротить воображение. Кстати, по своеобразный «чёрный ход» с восточной стороны полуострова тоже надо не забыть упомянуть, это самый короткий путь извне в салон «Эгретто».

Он попросил у дежурной медсестры пару листов бумаги и машинально похлопал по карманам в поисках ручки. Однако неожиданно нащупал в пиджаке какой-то твёрдый предмет. 

Медсестра, симпатичная итальяночка с большими и ласковыми, как у лани, карими глазами и пышными каштановыми волосами, собранными в выглядывавший поверх сестринской наколки забавный хвостик, с изумлением смотрела на слёзу, сбежавшую по мужественному лицу высокого красивого брюнета.

\- Святая Мадонна, не волнуйтесь так, она жива, операция прошла успешно, - сбивчиво затараторила она, - ваша девушка поправится обязательно! Мне доктор Ричетти так сказал, а раз он так сказал…

Соло помотал головой, не в силах ответить, и судорожно сжал в руке прощальный подарок Ильи Курякина - массивную серебристую зажигалку с гравировкой в виде гвоздики и алевшим, как капля его крови, рубином.

На Сицилии царствовала ночь, милосердная для уставших, нескончаемая для несчастных. А душу Соло постепенно окутывала удушливая и гнетущая тьма, подобная пропасти, на дне которой притаилось поджидавшее добычу отчаяние.

Ждать ему оставалось недолго…


	12. Глава 11. Серые тени и красная гвоздика.

**_Италия, остров Сицилия, Карини  
2 октября 1963 года_ **

Наполеону Соло казалось, что он уже прошёл все стадии агонии и теперь оцепенел, завис вне времени и пространства. Он сидел в маленьком холле и рассеянно гладил кончиками пальцев гравировку на металле, давно не равнодушно холодном, а приятельски тёплом. Секунда за секундой утекали, сливаясь в неумолчный ручеёк минут и часов, который понемногу размывал и без того шаткую надежду застать Илью живым. Наполеон не мог представить, как будет смотреть на солнце, зная, что оно уже никогда не отразится в небесно-голубых глазах, и не понимал, что ему сейчас делать. Второй раз жизнь пыталась отнять что-то очень ему дорогое, и второй раз он сбежал, спасаясь и спасая, но с течением времени ничего как будто и не менялось…

\- Они прибудут около шести, до рассвета останется примерно час, - тихо сказал присевший рядом Уэверли, и Соло видел по посеревшему лицу, что британцу тоже всё это нелегко даётся. – Надеюсь, что к этому времени большинство гостей «Осени» отправится на покой. Это на грани допустимого, поскольку операцию ещё надо разработать. Вы нарисовали схемы?

Наполеон кивнул, ещё ниже опустив голову. Уэверли внимательно на него посмотрел:

\- Вы очень переживаете за напарника, что для вас необычно, насколько я понял.

Соло резко вскинул голову и так стиснул зажигалку в кулаке, что острые грани ощутимо впились в кожу ладони. Раздался какой-то треск, но даже внимания на это он не обратил.

\- Вы хотите сказать, я бесчувственный ублюдок? Попали в самую точку! – прошипел он, и Уэверли ужаснул взгляд ввалившихся воспалённых глаз с проступившей сеточкой капилляров. – Если б я им не был, не сидел бы здесь, в тиши и безопасности! Но вам ведь и нужен был бесчувственный ублюдок, верно? С таким работать куда как проще, и вы нашли у Сандерса именно то, что надо!

Александр Уэверли покачал головой. В мужчине рядом кричала боль и страшное сознание вины; он не мог на него сердиться.

\- Не старайтесь выглядеть хуже, чем вы есть, Соло, меня этим не обманете. Сами знаете, что поступили верно, просто считаете назначенную цену чрезмерной. Но посмотрите мне в глаза и ответьте: разве вы не сделали бы то же, что Курякин? Только честно! Молчите? Принимаю это за ответ «да».

Уэверли поднялся:

\- С Теллер всё нормально, если вообще можно говорить о нормальности в её состоянии. Хоть небольшое для вас, но утешение. Я пойду договорюсь кое о чем. Если мы освободим Курякина, ему наверняка понадобится медицинская помощь.

Да уж, утешение небольшое, отметил про себя Наполеон, снова впадая в мрачное оцепенение. Если. Как много меняет это коротенькое словечко. Он не знал, какими глазами посмотрит на Габи завтра, когда узнает, какой валютой расплатился Илья за её жизнь, сможет ли вообще дальше с ней работать. Может быть, он никогда не простит девушке того, что она станет невольной причиной увечий либо - не дай Бог - гибели напарника. А он ещё хотел по окончании задания увезти Илью куда-нибудь подальше от Габи и откровенно соблазнить, сподвигнув на следующий шажок в любви. В конце концов, кто раскроет чекисту тайну одного чувствительного местечка внутри их тел? Теперь, возможно, никто…

Наполеон судорожно вздохнул и, осознав, что слишком крепко сжимает кулаки, попытался расслабить пальцы, но, взглянув на правую ладонь, замер от изумления. Как только он разжал руку, сбоку зажигалки почти бесшумно стала выдвигаться антенна, а нижняя часть щёлкнула и выбросила маленькую прямоугольную панель с экранчиком и кнопками с мелкими буквами. Что за чёрт?

Внезапно от невероятной догадки у Соло вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки. Он поднёс металлический предмет поближе к глазам и испытал желание зажмуриться и потрясти головой, дабы убедиться, что это не мираж. Собственно, после углекислотного лазера и сигарет-убийц он мог ждать от русского и не такого, потому что на ладони у него лежало устройство связи, про которое он краем уха слышал, но своими глазами видеть не доводилось. Портативный телетайп с дисплеем вместо принтера. Ответ, на кого он мог быть настроен, только один. На какой-то центр связи КГБ.

Не успела эта судьбоносная мысль прийти Наполеону в голову, как прибор сам по себе ожил. Рубин в центре гравировки засветился, а на дисплее одна за другой стали появляться буквы и складываться в слова. Разумеется, на кириллице. Вот когда Соло вознёс благодарственные молитвы своему давнему стремлению изучать языки и практике с Ильёй!

«Запрос на экстренный вызов».  
«Идентифицируйтесь».

Соло застонал. Конечно же, устройство под защитой, а пароль Наполеон не знал! Но чувствовал, что знать должен. В нём крепло предчувствие, отчаянная уверенность, что Илья не случайно отдал ему эту вещь, сентиментальность не играла тут никакой роли или, во всяком случае, играла роль гораздо меньшую, чем он подумал сначала. А с чего он вообще решил, что Илья, проявлявший чувствительность крайне редко – а на заданиях так и вовсе никогда – в минуту опасности подумает о том, чтобы оставить что-нибудь на память, а не о более существенном? Например, о плане Б? Но тогда он обязательно объяснил бы… нет, на объяснения времени не было… ну, хоть пароль бы дал … Стоп! – вспомнил Наполеон, ведь Илья тогда что-то сказал, что-то странное, помнить какое-то… имя? «Помни моё имя?» Нет, такой пароль никуда не годится, если и так ясно, кому принадлежит устройство. От усердия Соло прикрыл глаза, напряг память и вдруг...

Илья сказал не так. Он сказал: «Помни имя своё».

Собрав всю свою выдержку, стараясь не путать латинское написание букв с кириллическим и не сбиться со счёта, Наполеон стал нажимать мизинцем маленькие кнопки, глядя, как дисплей заглатывает буквы его имени. Съев последнюю «н» и удовлетворённо вспыхнув, экран погас. Соло замер, гипнотизируя его взглядом, потому что понятия не имел, что надо делать дальше.

Прошло, должно быть, с минуту, и «зажигалка» издала тихий гудок. Наполеон попытался понять, чем тут можно ответить на явный вызов на связь, и для начала нажал на рубин. 

\- Доложи причины экстренного вызова, Курякин, - прозвучало на русском языке откуда-то из зажигалки. Наполеон вздрогнул, потому что этот характерный низкий, чуть протяжный голос он узнал сразу, хоть и не слышал его почти полгода.

\- Говорит агент Соло. Курякин в плену у мафии, - бухнул Соло, старавшийся, чтобы этот Олег не отключился. То ли приём сработал, то ли куратор Ильи и сам не собирался прерывать связь, пока не выяснит обстоятельств дела.

\- Он жив? – по-деловому чётко спросил русский, без долгих упрашиваний перейдя на английский. Американцу пришло на ум, что реакции Александра Уэверли и Олега были весьма схожи, словно они в одной и той же разведшколе учились. Профессиональная деформация, не иначе, вон Илья тоже такой.

\- Надеюсь, что пока да, - Наполеон старался не останавливаться мыслями на том, что, возможно, уже надо было бы говорить «был такой», - но только потому, что у него хотят кое-что выпытать.

\- «Елена Прекрасная»?

\- Да.

Тот факт, что Олег знал об операции на Сицилии, удивления у Соло не вызвал; больше того, он заподозрил, что и Сандерс тоже знал. И почему ему это раньше в голову не пришло? Правда, в отличие от предусмотрительных – или лучше технически вооружённых – русских ему не предоставили возможности экстренной связи с представителем ЦРУ.

\- Вы сорвали задание??!

\- Если и так, это мой просчёт, Илья тут ни при чём, - как мог спокойнее произнёс Наполеон, - он прикрывал мой отход с раненой Теллер. В этом комплексе настоящий пункт передержки бригад наёмников, о чём нас никто не предупреждал! 

\- Yob tvoyu mat`! – грохнуло на весь эфир, но собеседник быстро взял себя в руки: – Вы сообщили Уэверли?

\- Да, он здесь, в госпитале. Однако говорит, что штурмовая группа будет только к шести часам утра. Слишком многие посетители на ногах, ему не дали разрешения на проведение операции ранее этого времени.

\- И почему я не удивлён? - Олег издал смешок, и Наполеон будто наяву увидел, как губы кагэбэшника изогнулись в саркастической усмешке. – Вы далеко?

\- Километров за тридцать, не больше, чем за пятьдесят, - ответил Наполеон. – Я не очень считал придорожные столбы.

\- Возвращайтесь, но к «Елене» близко не подъезжайте, укройтесь где-нибудь километрах в пяти. На вас выйдут. Передатчик не выключайте, смените частоту на канал 3. 

\- Простите, а как?

\- Что как? У вас нет машины?

\- У меня отличная машина! – дерзко отпарировал Наполеон. – Как сменить канал?

\- Порекомендую Эдриану послать вас на курсы повышения квалификации, - сухо заметил Дронов. – Воспользуйтесь регулятором пламени.

Красный глазок потух. Наполеон нашёл на боковой грани зажигалки горизонтально расположенное колёсико; сейчас в прорези виднелась арабская цифра «5». Он аккуратно передвигал его направо, ощущая, как под подушечкой пальца с тихим клацаньем срабатывает невидимый механизм, пока не показалась цифра «3». Американец старался по возможности больше ничего там не касаться. Неизвестно, что ещё, кроме телетайпа и рации, спрятано в этом устройстве, в принципе предназначенном всего лишь для того, чтобы дать кому-нибудь прикурить. Очевидно, это «прикурить» в русской разведке понимали весьма своеобразно. 

Однако сейчас Наполеон Соло был готов кинуться, фигурально выражаясь, в объятия к кому угодно, хоть к Старому доброму Нику, хоть к старому недоброму КГБ (на его взгляд, разница между тем и другим была невелика), если это поможет вытащить Илью. И пусть ему потом вменяют государственную измену за сотрудничество с врагами… хотя Наполеон из истории знал, что США, например, не единожды использовали в своих интересах то мафиозные кланы на той же Сицилии в 1943-м, то политических ставленников вроде иранского шаха, а Великобритания от Штатов тоже недалеко ушла. В конце концов, прозвище «коварный» Альбион не просто так заработал, тасуя колоду своих «интересов» и играя на оба фронта.

Наполеон забрал со стола листы бумаги с начерченными им схемами и подсчётами, уже просмотренные Уэверли, и вышел к автомобилю, всё ещё стоявшему со стороны приёмного отделения. Острый запах пятнавшей заднее сидение свежей крови стал слабее, однако не дай Бог, если по дороге его остановит какой-нибудь полицейский патруль… Соло вытащил из перчаточного ящика брошенный туда ранее «вальтер» и положил на сидение рядом. Жаль, Илья не отдал ему и портсигар вместе с зажигалкой. Наполеон сейчас с радостью угостил бы сигаретой осмелившегося его остановить...

Дверца машины захлопнулась, и на секунду Наполеону почудилось, что на него упала крышка гроба. Разом выключились все чувства, кроме одного – разгоравшегося в душе злого куража, удесятеряющего силы. Интуиция говорила ему, что куратор Ильи отреагирует гораздо жёстче и без долгих согласований.

Тем временем на вспомогательном многоцелевом судне обеспечения «Очаков», входившем в состав возвращавшейся с морских учений в Атлантике маленькой эскадры из пяти кораблей Черноморского флота, отчего-то начались сбои в работе двигателей. Случилось это аккурат в самой узкой части Средиземного моря – между Тунисом и Сицилией. Как и положено, капитан флагмана «Слава» Чернов уведомил власти Итальянской Республики и государства Тунис о возникшей проблеме и о том, что четыре остальных корабля проследуют согласованным маршрутом к Дарданеллам. На время починки «Очакову» разрешили стать на рейде порта острова Фариньяна.

Ничего особенно невероятного в такой ситуации не было, в море всякое случается, тем не менее, одновременно из Трапани вышло судно береговой охраны и направилось к «Очакову». Капитан позволил убедиться, что неполадками уже занимаются, и уверил - на ремонт потребуется не более пяти, ну максимум шести часов. С тем пограничники и ушли.

Но не успел звук мотора пограничного катера растаять в направлении юга, как от правого борта судна бесшумно отчалили два лёгких, но очень быстроходных глиссера, окрашенных в чёрный цвет, и если б кто-нибудь хорошенько пригляделся, то заметил бы на каждом по несколько человек. Катера резво ушли на северо-восток и, идя исключительно по приборам, обогнули далеко выступающий в Тирренское море мыс Сан Вито, пересекли по траверсу залив Кастелламаре, поступили точно также с Гольфо-ди-Карини и в итоге оказались у западного побережья мыса Изола-делле-Фемини. Манёвр этот был выполнен столь вовремя, что Наполеон Соло ждал в «Бентли» у перекрестка улиц Америго Веспуччи и Марино не более двадцати-тридцати минут. Повинуясь немногословным указаниям, продиктованным по рации-«зажигалке» по-английски, но с отчётливым акцентом, он подогнал автомобиль почти вплотную к скалам и встретил, наконец, тех, на чью помощь рассчитывал. 

Зрелище было примерно таким, какое он и ожидал увидеть. Человек девять-десять в серо-чёрных комбинезонах в вертикальную раскраску, лица расчерчены гримом точно так же, четыре мягких кейса явно для винтовок с глушителями, у остальных пистолеты-пулемёты плюс пистолеты у всех, разгрузочные пояса с набедренными платформами и плечевыми ремнями – впрочем, трое были в полной тактической разгрузке с ранцами – перчатки; количество холодного оружия, магазинов и прочего инвентаря определить было сложно. В довершение всего на головах у них были не шлемы или каски, а какие-то повязки вроде бандан, а поверх них на налобных креплениях матово блестели то ли очки, то ли приборы ночного видения. 

Вперёд выступил явный командир – мужчина ростом больше шести футов, каменным спокойствием прямоугольного лица с римским профилем (остальные черты из-за грима разглядеть было проблематично) напомнивший Наполеону напарника, только глаза у командира были не ярко-голубые, а светло-карие.

\- Добрый вечер, как поживаете?

Уже открывший рот для приветствия Наполеон подавился: до того изысканно это прозвучало. Можно подумать, тут припоздавшие гости на фестиваль собираются.

\- Для кого добрый, для кого не очень, - в тон мужчине ответил Соло. Насколько он мог судить, они были примерно одного возраста. – Я Соло.

Мужчина поднял светлую бровь, почти не выделявшуюся на загримированном лице.

\- У нас ты бы получил кличку Ван, - он протянул руку, которую Наполеон и пожал. – Я Сом.

\- Почему Некто?

\- Потому что умею терпеливо лежать под корягой, - непонятно сказал мужчина. – Однако сейчас надо действовать быстро, чтобы достать вашего агента. Карты нам сбросили, ситуацию обрисовали, в целом картина ясна. Охрана, наркотрафик, контрабандисты, куча путающихся под ногами гражданских плюс солдаты удачи, так?

Наполеон чуть не рассмеялся. Несколько слов – и вся полоса препятствий как на ладони. Он вынул из-за пазухи листы бумаги и разложил их на плоском высоком камне, стараясь давать объяснения по-русски. Сом и ещё один боец зажгли налобные фонари и изучали записи и схемы, изредка перебрасываясь короткими фразами, значения коих Соло понять не мог, как ни старался.

\- Значит, схватили его вот в этом здании с бассейном, - протянул командир. – И вряд ли потащили куда-то ещё на глазах у всех гостей, первый-то раз его по местной связи вызвали. Там хорошая звукоизоляция?

\- Да. Когда мы шли тем коридором, где на этих солдат удачи напоролись, то даже не слышали ни громкой музыки, ни криков, - ответил американец.

\- Криков? – удивился Сом. – А кто кричал и зачем?

Запаса русских слов у Наполеона, попытавшегося объяснить, за каким чёртом надо вылезать из бассейна, выбегать на лужайку, а потом с жутким воплем нырять обратно, не хватало. Поэтому он перешёл на английский, но, на удивление, его почему-то поняли очень быстро.

\- Ну, это как в «Москве», - пренебрежительно бросил кто-то, - там тоже…

\- Кир! – предупредительно вмешался командир.

\- А что такого? Он же знает, что мы русские!

\- Всё равно меньше слов, больше дела, - и он сделал какой-то знак. Четверо бойцов быстро расчехлили винтовки, навинтили глушители и опустили на глаза не очки – их они сдвинули под подбородок – а какие-то массивные бинокли. – Пойдём, надо пересечь парк. По счастью, зелени здесь в достатке, а оптику они засекут.

\- А для меня у вас хотя бы куртки тёмной не найдётся? – спросил Наполеон. – А то я как прибыл сюда в костюме, так и хожу, только без пиджака. Неудобно, да и светлая рубашка очень заметна.

\- Захватили и для тебя, - на ходу пояснил Сом, – но переодеваться тебе пока рано.

Для временной засидки они выбрали удобное место позади красивой беседки, окружённой густыми кустами. Вот в такой же точно Соло не так давно занимал… разговорами графиню де Карли, а из этой сейчас доносился чей-то могучий храп. 

\- Отлично, - прокомментировал неугомонный Кир, – хоть из пушек пали.

Из укрытия бассейн было видно как на ладони. Резвящиеся в воде люди, хохот, возгласы восторга и взвизги девушек, хлопанье пробок, вылетавших из бутылок с шампанским, свидетельствовали: в пять утра какая-то часть гостей и не помышляла об отдыхе. Но Сома это как будто не очень смутило.

\- А вот теперь раздевайся, Ван, - сказал он Наполеону, - а ты, Кир, принеси-ка вон то большое полотенце, что на кусте кто-то позабыл.

Пока американец поспешно скидывал с себя рубашку, брюки и ботинки, а Кир бегал за полотенцем, Сом подошёл к одному из своих, вытащил у него из бокового кармана ранца прямоугольный брикет и вполголоса отдал какие-то распоряжения.

\- Тебя гораздо проще превратить в гостя, нежели нас, - пояснил он, с явным одобрением оглядывая рельефно выделяющиеся развитые мышцы торса стоявшего перед ним в одних тёмных трусах Наполеона, - а это, - он щёлкнул по бедру американца, - вполне сойдёт за купальные плавки. В такой неразберихе один чёрт, что на тебе надето. Теперь смотри сюда.

Он протянул довольно увесистый брикет, затянутый в прозрачную плёнку. Под ней пряталось нечто, по цвету и фактуре напоминавшее кусок песчаника. Соло мысленно пожелал, чтобы там не оказалось взрывчатки.

\- Твоя задача бросить это в бассейн. Можешь нырнуть, можешь полотенце уронить, завернув в него брикет, словом, придумай сам. Но сразу же возвращайся сюда, в запасе у тебя будет минуты три-четыре, максимум пять, прежде чем оно сработает…

\- Как сработает? – настойчиво перебил Соло, которому вовсе не хотелось брать на себя ответственность за гибель людей; только Богу известно, на что готовы пойти эти русские, чтобы вытащить своего. – Что будет после пяти минут, в меня куски тел полетят?

Сом воззрился на него так, будто перед ним стоял маленький зелёный человечек во плоти, Кир насмешливо фыркнул и ещё один мужчина тихонько пробормотал себе под нос что-то типа «ni huya sebe!».

\- А ну отставить, – не повышая голоса, произнёс Сом и смешок разом стих. – Во-первых, мы не людоеды, хоть иногда хочется перегрызть кое-кому горло собственными зубами, раз это единственный способ заставить его молчать.

Соло искренне понадеялся, что сказанное относится не к нему, а к Киру или ко второму весельчаку.

\- Во-вторых, охрану надо занять чем-нибудь дельным, чтобы они у нас перед глазами не мельтешили, так вот пусть и занимаются своей непосредственной работой, помогают гостям, а помощь им понадобится. Никакого намеренного членовредительства, Ван, даю слово. А по прошествии тех пяти минут, о которых ты спрашивал, ты должен быть уже в амуниции и со снаряжением. Какой там у вас норматив по скорости подъёма по тревоге?

Тут Наполеон заметил, что из второго ранца уже вытаскивают полный комплект униформы, вплоть до бронежилета и маски «ночь». Покончив с этим, четверо с винтовками, не дожидаясь дальнейших указаний, разошлись парами; мужчины так искусно скользили в тени кустов и деревьев, что почти не выделялись на фоне неверных теней. Соло отбросил сомнения. Чем бы ни был этот брикет, взрывчаткой он, пожалуй, не являлся.

На лужайку очень кстати выбежали трое гостей. Двое парней и девушка, хохотавшие во всё горло и, кажется, норовившие стянуть друг с друга плавки, предоставили Наполеону удачный шанс, коим он и не преминул воспользоваться. Сложив полотенце вдвое, он запихнул брикет в эту самодельную пращу и, вопя и приплясывая, влетел под стеклянную крышу, но, понятное дело, не удержался на скользком бортике и свалился под всеобщие аплодисменты и визги в воду. Вынырнув и отбросив со лба мокрые волосы, он выудил плавающее полотенце – тяжёлый брикет, разумеется, камнем пошёл ко дну, – смеясь вместе со всеми. Невесть откуда взявшийся служитель уже протягивал ему чистое сухое полотенце, после чего также незаметно скрылся в помещении для персонала. Наполеон проводил его глазами, вытираясь, поспешно вышел на лужайку и, убедившись, что никто не проявил к нему интереса большего, нежели минутный, на всех парах рванул к беседке.

Так быстро Наполеон давно не одевался. Однако, когда он закончил, Сом покачал головой.

\- Наши нормативы явно строже, - констатировал он без грамма самолюбования.

\- Тогда благодарю Бога, что я не один из вас, - парировал Соло. Всё это начинало походить на его переругивания с Ильёй. – Дальше что?

\- А дальше после сигнала я, ты и четверо моих обходим здание и заходим с парковки, откуда ты уехал. Ещё четверо рассредотачиваются и прикрывают нас отсюда, один возьмёт на себя свет и систему фильтрации бассейна. Работаем парами, бесшумно и быстро, ты идёшь с Киром и ищешь вашего агента, мы обезвреживаем всех, кого найдём. Вопросы есть? 

\- Почему с Киром, а не с тобой?

\- Он наш санинструктор, а после допросов твой напарник может выглядеть не очень. Не беспокойся, боец он опытный, двадцать девять захватов за плечами и ни одной царапины.

\- У кого ни одной царапины, у противника? – нервно пошутил Соло, чувствовавший, как при упоминании о пытках внутренности будто сжало ледяной рукой. 

\- Волкодавы не царапают, - спокойно заметил Сом, окидывая американца совершенно расслабленным и даже доброжелательным взглядом, от которого, тем не менее, возникало ощущение чисто физического контакта. От субъекта с таким взглядом никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать, разве что тонну неприятностей, подумалось Наполеону. - Они загрызают насмерть, если иного не приказано.

\- А что за сигнал?

\- Не пропустишь, - по лицу Сома скользнула усмешка.

И действительно, звуки, раздавшиеся через две минуты - за которые американец проинспектировал надетый на нём разгрузочный пояс и уяснил для себя окончательно и бесповоротно, что спецназ разных стран мало чем отличается в плане экипировки и снаряжения, - определённо были сигналом. В небо взметнулся многоголосый вопль такой силы, что удивительно, как не обрушилась стеклянная крыша бассейна. А вслед за этим все наблюдатели смогли воочию узреть картину Страшного Суда и понять, что же произойдёт на Земле, когда «ангелы вострубят и мёртвые воскреснут».

Вода в бассейне вскипела от множества тел, в панике старавшихся как можно скорее из него выбраться, а остальные гости в не меньшей панике метались по помещению и, в чём были, выбегали наружу. У Наполеона глаза на лоб полезли при виде людей, с которых словно кожу заживо сдирали: потоки крови струились по ним с головы до ног, а рты были раззявлены от криков, в которых не было ничего человеческого! Картина выглядела такой инфернально-жуткой, что выскакивавший на эти безумные вопли обслуживающий персонал и охранники сами порой к ним присоединялись, в особенности женщины. Правда, мужчинам удалось взять себя в руки быстрее: охранники скидывали куртки, хватали полотенца и всё, что под руку подворачивалось, закутывали жертв этого сумасшествия или торопливо ощупывали их дрожавшими руками. 

Соло буквально остолбенел. Что за хрень он кинул в бассейн??! Он уже собирался задать вопрос, когда Сом махнул рукой, и вся группа ринулась, обходя «Эгретто», к парковке. Свет предсказуемо погас, запертую изнутри дверь, через которую они с Габи сбежали, по-тихому открыли отмычкой, и началась настоящая работа. Бойцы не разговаривали, обмениваясь лишь знаками, и вся расслабленность из них сразу испарилась, сменившись жёсткой и спокойной нацеленностью на результат. Три пары разошлись по разным направлениям, Соло и Кир шли рядом – Кир в очках ночного видения впереди, американец в таких же сзади, прикрывая спины, – и Наполеон словно стал каким-то роботом; его вело наитие и отчасти выучка. Кир методично проверял все попадавшиеся по пути помещения, действуя быстро и сноровисто, но везде было пусто. 

Судя по всему, Сом в своих расчётах оказался прав: как только возникла паника в бассейне, весь персонал и охрана «Эгретто», действовавшие по инструкциям, устремились к очагу неразберихи. Горничные, массажистки, кастелянши и спасатели метались, ловя ничего не соображавших женщин, пытаясь их успокоить и растереть дрожащие тела сухими полотенцами. Охранники и техники с помощью тех гостей, которые пришли в себя быстрее прочих, организовывали эвакуацию испуганных людей в отель при комплексе, собирали оставленные в бассейне личные вещи (в том числе и украшения) и старались разобраться в причине паники. Долго искать им не пришлось – двадцатиметровый бассейн казался наполненным кровью, словно здесь почтили гекатомбой какое-то древнее божество. Зрелище было очень реалистичным; долгое время никто не решался подойти и коснуться рукой воды, ставшей совершенно непрозрачной, и теперь багровый глянец отражал проникавший снаружи свет парковых фонарей и пляшущие блики ручных фонариков. 

Поэтому Сом и его группа справедливо считали, что ежели кто не выбежал на помощь гостям, у него имелись на то свои, далёкие от человечности основания. Например, бронежилет, борода и нежелание раскрывать своё присутствие.

Ни в первом, ни во втором помещении того коридора, где они натолкнулись на наёмников, не было никаких следов Ильи, и по мере того, как Кир и Наполеон продвигались всё дальше, в душе последнего усиливались опасения. Уж не утащили ли всё-таки напарника в основное здание, думал он, в тот самый кабинетик, где, возможно, до сих пор лежал труп Джузеппе Санджиовезе? Покончить на месте преступления с его убийцей выстрелом из лупары в живот было бы вполне в местных традициях… а штурмовать огромное здание казино силами десяти или двенадцати человек это что-то из области фантастики…

Дойдя до лестницы, ведущей наверх, к крытой галерее-переходу, Кир и Соло остановились. Сюда уже долетали возбуждённые возгласы и команды на итальянском; видимо, наверху выпроводили всех гостей и теперь пытались наладить освещение. Кир хмыкнул:

\- Повозятся ещё, как пить дать, Ёж так работает, что комар носа…

В этот момент справа из бокового коридора вышли Сом с напарником.

\- Обнаружили троих подозрительных с рациями короткого радиуса. Двоих мы обездвижили, надели наручники и приковали к трубам, авось не сбегут, - сказал командир, - документы ребята собирают. Что у тебя, Кир?

\- Чисто, – отчитался тот, - и никого похожего на того, кого мы ищем.

\- Вы всё проверили?

\- Всё. Похоже, его всё-таки увели в казино.

Наполеон закусил губу и стиснул кулаки, стараясь не поддаться панике.

\- Если те трое, кого вы нашли, из тех самых наёмников, так может, мой напарник ещё здесь. Я посмотрю повнимательнее, вдруг тут есть ещё один этаж, глубже? В конце концов, не горничных же они здесь изображали! Мы могли пропустить проход!

\- Допустимое соображение, - задумчиво сказал Сом, сочувственно глядя в лихорадочно блестевшие серые глаза. – Проверим всё быстро, но тщательно. И не шуметь.

Загорелся тусклый свет: кому-то явно удалось запустить резервный генератор. Они шли уже вчетвером, сняв «ночные» очки и дополнительно включив налобные фонари, буквально обнюхивая и ощупывая полы и стены. Наполеон пытался сориентироваться и вспомнить, у какой именно двери они наткнулись на тех двоих. Повезло Киру, замершему перед одним шкафом в раздевалке для персонала.

\- Вот это явно не то, чем кажется, - шепнул он Сому так, что Соло услышал и подошёл поближе. – Смотрите, сбоку, - и он ткнул пальцем.

Между стеной и плотно прилегавшим к ней шкафом виднелось нечто, весьма напоминавшее дверные петли.

\- Дайте, я, - растолкал всех Наполеон. - Это по моей части.

И в самом деле, он скоро обнаружил изнутри на задней стенке место, подавшееся под рукой. Что-то где-то щёлкнуло, словно отскочил невидимый крюк, и шкаф со всем содержимым легко повернулся, открыв доступ к нешироким ступеням, ведущим вниз. Сом приложил палец к губам, вытащил пистолет с глушителем и первым стал спускаться по лестнице, держа оружие наготове; остальная троица – Соло вторым – последовала за ним.

Внизу обнаружился ещё один коридор. В отличие от верхнего он был значительно короче, свет в нём явно не отключался, и в него открывались всего четыре двери. Все четверо заняли позиции у выбранной двери и одинаково прислушались. Знак сделал второй боец, подняв палец кверху.

\- Химик что-то слышит, - перевёл шёпотом Сом, - давайте проверим остальные.

Быстрая проверка выявила ни что иное, как хорошо оборудованное и законспирированное подземное убежище, где могли найти пристанище человек пятнадцать; некоторые из двухярусных коек были разобраны. На них валялись рюкзаки и одежда, однако людей здесь не было. Наскоро убедившись, что третьего подземного этажа нет, Сом, Химик и Соло собрались возле последней двери.

\- Разговор на повышенных тонах, кажется, искажённый французский, - тихо доложил карауливший дверь Химик.

Сом осмотрел вход, усмехнулся, сделал какой-то знак своим, а Соло махнул рукой, чтобы отошёл, и в следующую секунду просто потянул дверь на себя! И пока трое спецназовцев ловко и без всякого снисхождения расправлялись с пятью мужчинами, даже ни одного выстрела сделать так и не успевшими, ворвавшийся последним Наполеон сразу понял, что пришли они туда, куда надо. 

Илья, совершенно обнажённый, висел на вделанном в стену крюке, вполне подошедшим бы и для разделки китовой туши. Руки его были скованы наручниками, как и ноги, и весь вид его, со лба до пят, был таков, будто он сам искупался в том кровавом бассейне. Подскочивший к нему в мгновение ока Соло трясущимися пальцами попытался нащупать пульс на скользкой от крови шее, но так и не смог понять, чувствует ли слабое биение или просто пальцы ходят ходуном. Внезапно Илья приоткрыл один глаз и прошептал:

\- Тебя только за смертью посылать, ковбой!

Голос так хрипел, что слова можно было разобрать с большим трудом, но Наполеону было неважно, что говорит Илья, главное, он живой! От облегчения Соло чуть не всхлипнул. Внезапно руку его отвели, чья-то чужая отомкнула наручники, и Соло принял в объятия тяжёлое тело, потихоньку опускаясь с ним на пол и не решаясь задумываться, сколько ран и каких скрыто под кровавыми ручейками. Кир – оказалось, что именно он открыл наручники – проделал ту же операцию с кандалами на ногах, а потом тревожно взглянул на тёмно-багровую лужицу, застывавшую на полу.

\- Хорош у тебя напарник, крепкий. Химик, принеси какое-нибудь одеяло, там их до фига валяется, - распорядился Сом. – Кир, посмотри-ка, можно ли его переносить? Надо выбираться, а отсюда иного выхода, кроме как через служебные помещения, нет.

Илью, опять смежившего веки и застонавшего от боли, уложили на одеяло, и Кир, бормотавший под нос что-то, что точно благословениями не являлось, быстро производил осмотр. 

\- Ну-ка, пошевели пальцами на ногах, - скомандовал он и через минуту удовлетворённо произнёс. – Так, уже неплохо, позвоночник не повредили.

И продолжил ощупывать и простукивать. Илья несколько раз коротко и резко вздрогнул, а сорвавший мешавшую ему маску Соло по просьбе Кира сбегал, принёс кувшин воды и два полотенца. Кир сыпанул какого-то порошка в воду, и по ней побежала во все стороны лёгкая пена. Когда она рассеялась, оба мужчины стали в четыре руки промывать раны, заодно смывая засохшую и совсем свежую кровь. Наполеон, опустившийся на колени и ничего вокруг не замечавший, приподнял светловолосую голову и как мог нежно пытался смоченным водой полотенцем стереть красные потёки с лица. Один глаз Ильи почти полностью заплыл, но Наполеон вздохнул с облегчением, убедившись, что он цел, губы были разбиты в кровь и совершенно опухли, на щеке виднелся порез, явно сделанный бритвой или очень острым ножом, а к глубокой ране на голове намертво присохли пряди золотисто-русых волос. Вода с антисептиком пенилась и теплом растекалась по то и дело вздрагивавшим пальцам Наполеона. Он даже не сознавал, что выдаёт себя с головой, что-то приговаривает, то умоляя, то ругая, но тут длинные, склеенные кровавым потом ресницы дрогнули, и Соло услышал шёпот:

\- Может, заодно и побреешь? Вон... там одна бритва как раз…

\- А ну хватит! – вмешался Кир. – Помолчи и побереги своё здоровье. Два перелома, рёбра и ключица со смещением, множество порезов, ожоги… скорее всего, от сигареты. И мне очень не нравится его состояние, от столь сильной боли он уже давно бы сознание потерял. Ему вкололи какой-то стимулятор, чтоб не отключался, но это грозит таким болевым шоком... – он покрутил головой. - Тебе кололи что-нибудь, не помнишь?

Илья еле заметно кивнул, сглатывая стоявший в пересохшем горле комок:

\- Ладно ещё не сыворотку правды. Предпочли дедовские методы.

\- Плохо, - сквозь зубы бросил Кир, - придётся обходиться местной анестезией.

Он осторожно перекатил Илью на бок, и в глазах Наполеона потемнело при взгляде на исхлёстанную спину и длинную рваную рану на боку.

\- Стропорез, - мрачно пояснил Кир. – Если это сейчас же не обработать, рана превратится в септическую прежде, чем его удастся довезти до больницы. Тебя как зовут, герой?

\- Илья, - выдохнул тот, морщась. – А тебя, доктор?

\- Кир, - ответил санинструктор, роясь в аптечке. – Илья, надо поставить на место сломанную ключицу и обработать спину. Будет сильная боль, зато потом сможем тебя вынести.

\- Ривален?

Кир внимательно взглянул на раненого:

\- Ты с ним знаком?

\- Доводилось встречаться.

\- Вот это помоги ему взять в зубы, - Кир подал Наполеону резиновый валик, - и придержи за плечи, чтобы не опрокинулся на спину.

Кир аккуратно вправил ключицу – от боли Илья заскрипел зубами, но выдержал, – а потом подсунул ему подмышку туго скатанное полотенце и наложил фиксирующий бинт. Затем добавил в отысканный им в аптечке небольшой пакет немного воды, взболтал и вылил получившуюся густую массу на рваную рану. Илья застонал, зажмурил глаза, вслепую нашаривая неповреждённой рукой за что бы ухватиться. Наполеон подставил своё предплечье и чуть сам не взвыл от того, какой мёртвой хваткой вцепился в него Илья, но накрыл второй рукой вздрагивавшие пальцы, мечтая забрать себе хоть немного этой боли…

\- Через пару минут полимеризуется и можно будет его поднять наверх на одеяле, как на носилках, - сказал Кир Наполеону, сноровисто ставя два укола. Достав какой-то плоский пакет, он надорвал его и на свет появился отрез лёгкого нетканого материала. Очевидно, он был чем-то пропитан, потому что Кир аккуратно расправил его на спине Ильи, прежде чем осторожно уложить мужчину обратно на одеяло. – Там ещё и сильный местный анестетик, должно помочь перенести дорогу. Вот эти ампулы и пакеты из-под ривалена вместе с остатком политекстиля покажи в больнице, чтоб знали, что и зачем ему вводили, и кстати предупреди о стимуляторе. Ну, ты как, Илья? Хочешь пить?

Тот дышал тяжело, с присвистом, отходя от приступа боли, но головой кивнул:

\- В норме. Хочу.

Сом подал маленькую бутылочку воды, извлечённую из одного из несчётных карманов снаряжения, и Кир позволил Илье сделать несколько глотков. Наконец, все четверо, взявшись за углы одеяла и укутав начинавшего уже дрожать Илью вторым, с немалым трудом протиснулись по узкому проходу к скрытой за шкафом двери. У последнего поворота коридора рация, прикреплённая к разгрузочному поясу Сома, ожила, и мужчина сделал знак остановиться:

\- Ёж?

\- Сом, на подходе подмога. «Вертушка» и гости с восточной стороны полуострова.

Идут через «чёрный ход», сказал себе Соло, и правильно делают. Если нелегальные гости, возможно, попрятавшиеся где-то в этом гостеприимном комплексе, вздумают покинуть хозяев по-английски, то попадут прямо в объятия знатока английских традиций Александра Уэверли. Наполеон не сомневался, что тот «на берегу» не останется.

\- Ясно, сворачивайтесь и отходите к катерам, мы догоним, - проговорил Сом. – Ну вот, подоспели и ваши, Ван, теперь с твоим… другом всё будет в порядке, а нам пора исчезнуть. Дипломатические инциденты никому не нужны.

\- Спасибо, - по-русски проговорил Наполеон. – Пойдём, провожу.

\- Не заблудимся, - фыркнул Кир, но под укоризненным взглядом Сома присмирел.

Все вышли на парковку и первое, что услышал Соло, был звук вращающихся в воздухе лопастей.

\- Прощай, - подал руку Сом.

\- До свидания, - поправил американец, - может, ещё свидимся.

\- Не дай Бог, - со всей серьёзностью ответил русский, - поводы для свиданий с нами обычно нерадостные, - и повернулся, чтобы идти вслед за уже направившимися к западу Химиком и Киром. Внезапно его окликнул Наполеон.

\- Эй, Сом! Я не спрашиваю, кто вы такие, но прошу - возьми тогда это, - и он снял с руки единственную принадлежащую ему сейчас личную вещь – дорогие часы. – На память.

Светло-карие глаза на раскрашенном лице блеснули, встретившись с тёмно-синими американца. Сом явно о чём-то раздумывал. Затем, отцепив от пояса нож-клиппер, он шагнул к Соло, поднял клапан кармана на рукаве своего комбинезона и одним взмахом острого лезвия отрезал плотный матерчатый язычок с нашитой на нём эмблемой, а затем протянул и нож, и отрезанную нашивку американцу:

\- И тебе.

Три серые тени скрылись под деревьями, и уже через секунду Наполеон потерял их из виду, как ни напрягал зрение и слух. Интересно, доведётся ли ему когда-нибудь узнать, из какой преисподней вызвал Олег этих демонов ночи? Он сунул подарок в карман и направился по тускло освещённому коридору обратно к Илье.

\- Прибывает королевская конница, - сказал он, опускаясь на пол рядом с закутанным в одеяло напарником и несмело касаясь неповреждённой щеки кончиками пальцев. – Ты весь горишь, но теперь всё будет хорошо. Как спина?

Илья в ответ на эту робкую ласку попытался улыбнуться, а когда не получилось, просто прикрыл глаза:

\- Онемела вконец, но ривален так и действует. Тех... что со мной были, вы ликвидировали?

Соло недобро усмехнулся:

\- Ну, мы же с тобой работаем где? В агентстве по ликвидации, так что не критикуй мои методы, чекист! 

\- И не думал даже, - Илье явно трудно было разговаривать, как, впрочем, и улыбаться, но Наполеон, ещё два часа назад сомневавшийся в том, что когда-нибудь снова взглянет в эти глаза, услышит этот голос, не находил в себе сил, чтобы его прервать. – Но не кажется тебе, что... их можно было бы сначала допросить, а потом уж...?

\- Сом двоих или троих про запас где-то припрятал, авось будет, кого допросить, - махнул рукой Соло и вдруг кое-что вспомнил. Зажав себя в кулак, он проговорил: – Кстати, хотел тебя порадовать, Габи сделали операцию. Она поправится.

Илья кивнул и опять закрыл глаза.

\- Пойду, посмотрю, кого там принесла очередная нелёгкая, и заодно приведу врача, - не дождавшись ответа, сказал Соло. - Тебе он нужен не меньше, чем ей.

Первым, кого снаружи увидел Наполеон, оказался Александр Уэверли, одетый не в свой обычный тщательно подогнанный костюм, а в обыкновенную десантную чёрную униформу.

\- Вам идёт, сэр, - приветствовал его Соло, - сразу помолодели лет на десять!

\- Не заговаривайте мне зубы, Соло, - с ходу напустился на него Уэверли. – Это паскудство, так срываться чёрти куда вместе с чертежами и даже не поставить меня в известность!

\- Я полагал, что специалист девятого уровня по работе с информацией способен запомнить эту информацию с одного взгляда, – отбрил Соло, поднявший брови домиком. – Кроме того, вы бы дали разрешение, если бы знали, что я возвращаюсь сюда? 

В отдалении слышались звуки отдаваемых команд на английском и топот пары десятков ног. Как будто здесь зоопарк, подумал Соло. С носорогами и слонами. Хотя таиться и красться в ночи уже не нужно, в охране «Елены Прекрасной» может, и дураки служат, но точно не сумасшедшие.

\- Не склонен считать вас потенциальным самоубийцей, Соло, - ответил Уэверли, внимательно рассматривавший американца. – И прежде всего в таком случае поинтересовался бы, на чью помощь вы рассчитывали. Так на чью?

«Боюсь, я и сам не знаю», - хотел выпалить Наполеон, но передумал и вместо этого проговорил:

\- Боюсь, что сейчас есть другие неотложные заботы, - и не дав Уэверли продолжать расспросы, добавил: – Там в коридоре, прямо за первым поворотом, лежит Курякин, и ему нужен врач, эти мафиозо над ним основательно поизмывались.

Уэверли прекратил изображать горгону Медузу и поднёс к губам рацию.

\- Сейчас за ним придут, - поговорив, успокоил он Соло. – Пойдёмте, покажете, что вы тут натворили.

\- Не так чтобы натворил, сэр, просто кое-кого сплагиатил. Ну, знаете, воду в кровь превратить и всё такое… Эффектнее, чем в вино, должен сказать! Намного!

Наполеон шёл следом за Уэверли, предвкушая момент, когда этот рафинированный британец, сызмальства приученный к тому, что «истинного джентльмена нельзя ни шокировать, ни удивить», выпучит глаза при виде полного крови бассейна. Внезапно он подумал о маленьком клочке ткани, отрезанном Сомом от своего комбинезона, и, пользуясь тем, что в помещениях «Эгретто» горел пусть тусклый, но всё же свет, вынул его из кармана. 

Золотой контур геральдического щита. Синий, схематично изображённый земной шар. И поверх него красная пятилепестковая гвоздика.

Губы Соло, следующего по пятам за Уэверли, сами собой сложились в интригующую улыбку. Чья это эмблема, он не знал, но зато знал теперь человека, который когда-нибудь обязательно удовлетворит его любопытство.


	13. Глава 12. Лабиринты Минотавра.

_Таких криков и такой дикой смеси английского с ругательствами на русском и опять же английском эта засекреченная линия не слышала уже давно. Если подумать, так, может, и никогда._

_\- Tvoiy mat`! Олег, ты что творишь??! – орал, не выбирая выражений, Сандерс. – Gundon dranyi! Кто тебе право давал влезать туда, куда никто не звал?!_

_\- Rvanyi gundon! Rvanyi! – ничуть не обиделся тот. – Я, bloody hell, никуда не лез! А вот когда ты наладишь разведку, kozel rogatyi?_

_\- Hui tibe v gorlo po samie glandy! У меня с разведкой всё в порядке, что тебе прекрасно известно! Fuck! Господь мой, зачем ты создал этих русских коммуняк, во всё умудряющихся запустить медвежью лапу? – американец перевёл дух. – Кakogo hera вы забыли на Сицилии?_

_\- Неужели правда, что когда милосердный протестантский Боже создавал молодую американскую нацию, у него уже закончились ум и память? – едко вопросил, в свою очередь, генерал Дронов. – Вы как, ebat` vas cherez koromyslo, собирались Курякина вытаскивать? По частям и в свободное от работы время? Или вообще не собирались, fucking shit?_

_\- Олег, что тебе сдался этот бешеный Курякин, когда ты Третью мировую мог начать! – воскликнул Сандерс. – Можно подумать, тебе раньше не приходилось терять людей._

_\- Но я всегда знал, почему и ради чего я их теряю, если этого и не знал ты, chоrtov dolboyob! А потерять высококлассного агента только потому, что какой-то cocksucker чего-то не удосужился выяснить или проверить…_

_\- Yobanyi v rot! Вы же отслеживаете наёмничество! – снова завёлся Сандерс._

_\- На другом, blyat`, конце цепочки! – парировал Дронов. – Мы с ними уже в Африке встречаемся! И ещё раз повторяю, моих на Сицилии не было!_

_\- Fucking shit! Так, значит, твои коллеги постарались._

_\- Вот у них и уточняй! Телефончик приёмной генерал-полковника Ивашутина подсказать?_

_\- Я его давно знаю! – огрызнулся Сандерс._

_\- Так со времён моего тёзки Пеньковского его сменили вместе с хозяином кабинета! – возразил Олег. – А если серьёзно, что тебя так завело? У вас с Уэверли есть и люди, и документы!_

_\- Люди по большей части никуда не годятся, а документы вы наверняка сфотографировали._

_\- А вы, разумеется, гордо от этого устранились бы! И вообще, как ты меня из гестапо выручал однажды, помнишь? То-то же, и я за своего напарника ещё бы не то устроил. Твой Соло был воистину великолепен, так ему и передай!_

*****

**_Греция, остров Крит, Ханья.  
октябрь 1963 года._ **

Вдающаяся глубоко в остров Крит бухта Суда издавна славилась как прекрасное убежище для лодок и судов любой осадки, вплоть до гражданских роскошных круизных лайнеров, военных авианосцев и подводных лодок; последние, впрочем, вынуждены выходить из гавани при неполном погружении. Военно-морской госпиталь нома Ханья располагался на полдороге через перешеек полуострова Акротири к этой бухте и находился под контролем и охраной базы ВМС НАТО. Именно это обстоятельство сыграло решающую роль в выборе больницы, в которую из соображений безопасности собирались перевезти Габи Теллер и Илью Курякина. 

Для устройства госпиталя был облюбован склон сбегающей к городу Ханья холмистой местности и, к счастью для наших героев, это была самая зелёная часть острова. Ласковое и уже нежаркое в это время года солнце, морской воздух, роскошный кипарисовый парк и полное отсутствие загрязняющей воздух промышленности давали лечебный эффект не меньший, чем мастерство местных эскулапов.

Нетрудно догадаться, что Александр Уэверли не решался оставить сотрудников агентства А.Н.К.Л. в госпитале Красного Креста на Сицилии из-за того, что не знал, как долго может полагаться на противоречия двух мафиозных кланов. Британец всё же был предусмотрительным человеком. 

Наполеона Соло, естественно, надо было захватить с собой, в качестве кого, правда, не совсем понятно; сам Соло предлагал зачислить его в сестринский штат. Он страшно боялся, что как раз теперь, когда его напарниками занимались врачи и опасности для их жизней вроде бы уже не было, какой-нибудь помешанный на идее личной вендетты родственник клана Санджиовезе наплюёт на собственную жизнь ради мести, и сам поднял вопрос о том, чтобы увезти куда-нибудь Габи и Илью. И пока шеф А.Н.К.Л. разруливал ситуацию, Наполеон просиживал либо в палатах у напарников, либо под дверьми оных. 

Больше, конечно, у кровати Ильи. Наполеон вряд ли кому признался бы, что влип по уши. Он уже не представлял жизни без высокого парня, могущего незлобно и задорно с ним пикироваться, а в следующий миг залиться краской от какого-нибудь чересчур откровенного намёка. При одной только мысли, что где-то, пусть не в непосредственной близости, существуют надёжные сильные руки, которые умеют так обнять, плечи, на которые так сладостно бывает откинуться, и умопомрачительные глаза за каймой длинных тёмных ресниц, глаза, в которых Наполеону иногда хотелось утонуть и раствориться без остатка, его тело окатывало жаром, а душа наполнялась радостью. И чувством почти безличного счастья…

Как только доктор Ричетти дал согласие на транспортировку Габи Теллер, что случилось на четвёртый день, Уэверли немедленно отправился вызвать санитарный вертолёт с базы в Суде. Курякина о его самочувствии можно было и не спрашивать. Он порывался встать уже на третий день, невзирая на приличную потерю крови, переломы и несколько наложенных швов. Врач, удивлённо воззрившийся поверх очков на необычного пациента, очевидно, с русскими не сталкивался никогда.

\- Благодарите Мадонну, господин Гетцке, - назидательно проговорил он, с трудом произнося сложную для итальянца фамилию, - что большинство порезов у вас, как мы, медики, выражаемся, чистые. Однако не могу сказать того же ни об ожогах, ни о рваной ране на боку. Пока я не увижу, что септического воспаления можно не опасаться, вы останетесь лежать, даже если нам придётся вас зафиксировать!

Илья угрожающе сдвинул брови и с таким выражением посмотрел на Ричетти, что, если бы взгляды могли убивать, доктор уже лежал бы бездыханным на полу палаты. Присутствовавший здесь же Александр Уэверли, однако, и ухом не повёл.

\- А когда, синьор Ричетти, можно будет его транспортировать, по вашим прогнозам? – спросил он. 

Врач задумался, постучав кончиком ручки по зубам:

\- Что ж, раз вы так ставите вопрос… закрытые переломы рёбер можно не считать, ключицу вправили весьма умело, осколков в теле нет… швы на двух порезах, на бедре и внутренней стороне плеча, не вызывают вопросов. Наибольшие проблемы может доставить рана на боку, которую пока полностью ушить нельзя. Хотя вообще-то я удивляюсь, что отходит так мало гноя. И что за консервант на неё вылили, не просветите? Я с таким раньше дела не имел. По отдельности-то всё понятно, что и для чего, а вот состав в целом что-то новенькое…

Наполеон, вошедший в палату при этих последних словах, застыл, как вкопанный, а Уэверли бросил на него ироничный взгляд:

\- А вот и тот, кто как раз и может просветить нас на этот счёт, мне, признаться, тоже интересно! А, мистер Соло?

\- Да кто знает, что наши или ваши, мистер Уэверли, медицинские умы напихали в походную аптечку, - нашёлся Соло. – Я не медик, читаю инструкцию, развожу стерилизованной водой, как там сказано, наношу на рану. Всё!

\- Было бы всё, мистер Соло, - несколько язвительно заметил Уэверли, - если бы это ваши или мои умы напихали. Так ведь нет, для них это тоже загадка. Может, наш больной в курсе?

\- Больной не в курсе, - твёрдо заявил Наполеон. – Когда я его нашёл, он был практически без сознания, да и потом от боли не раз отключался.

Уэверли переводил задумчивый взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, а потом покачал головой:

\- Боюсь, Соло, что так просто вы не отделаетесь. Вам ещё с Эдрианом придётся объясняться, потому что он мне все нервы вытрепал. Требует ответа, кто же вам помог.

\- А разве это были не его люди? – удивился Наполеон столь картинно, что Илья испытал сильное желание набросить на лицо простыню и посмеяться вдоволь. Мешало одно – заклеенный порез на щеке и маленький тонкий шов на брови начинали при этом дико зудеть. – Боже, я ведь даже не уточнил, так был в этом уверен…

У всех присутствующих сложилось впечатление, что Уэверли собирался грязно выругаться, да вовремя вспомнил, что он второй-сын-кого-то-там-пусть-и-отказавшийся-от-титула.

\- Соло, теперь я начинаю понимать, почему господин Сандерс три раза, и очень настойчиво, переспросил меня, точно ли я хочу, чтобы вы у меня работали! Но не беспокойтесь. Структур, имеющих возможность в кратчайшие сроки организовать доставку мобильной диверсионной группы, на Земле не так уж много. К тому же ваш трюк с кровью в бассейне…

\- Кровь?! – встрепенулся врач, понимавший быструю английскую речь с пятого на десятое. – Какая кровь, где?

\- Это не настоящая кровь, а состав на основе гексацианоферрата калия, иначе ещё называемого красной кровяной солью. 

\- А-а-а, - протянул врач. – А как её стабилизировали?

\- Там очень интересный подход, поработал опытный химик с нетрадиционным мышлением. Превратил её в устойчивую эмульсию легче воды. Я и не знал, что у вас такие широкие познания в химии, Соло.

«Химик», - сказал себе тот и постарался, чтобы эта догадка не отразилась на лице.

\- О, у меня много талантов, и на службе в агентстве они обязательно раскроются, - весьма убедительно произнёс он. – Но мы, наверное, утомили Илью.

Уэверли метнул на него строгий взгляд и сделал знак выйти в коридор, пока доктор Ричетти проводил повторный, и более тщательный, осмотр своего пациента.

\- Жалко, что вы провалили основное задание, Соло. Теперь мы так и не узнаем, как транспортируются наркотики.

Наполеон нахмурился:

\- Подождите, сэр, тут такое дело… Перед тем, как всё окончательно полетело к чёрту, Габи успела сказать что-то вроде: «Есть у меня одна догадка». Может быть, ей сделали какое-то предложение?

\- Какого дьявола вы молчали?! – шипя, как рассерженный гусь, накинулся на него Уэверли. – Вечеринка кончилась третьего дня, гости уже разъехались, как мы теперь кого-нибудь проверим?

\- Давайте не будем пороть горячку и спросим Габи, - предложил Соло. – Только осторожно, она ещё очень слаба.

\- Не учи учёного, - отрезал развернувшийся на каблуках Уэверли.

Габи, бледная и осунувшаяся, тем не менее сразу поняла, о чём речь, и чуть не привскочила на постели с прежним задором, но Уэверли аккуратно и даже нежно придержал её за плечо.

\- Это я о тех несессерах и ридикюлях, что нам дарили, помнишь, Соло? Мы их выбросили в кабинете Джузеппе!

\- Конечно, помню, а причём тут эти сумочки?

Габи набрала побольше воздуха в грудь:

\- Да там кое-кто из гостей обмолвился… Словом, иногда эти подарки вдруг изменяются. Ну, в Италии это одна сумочка, а во Франции уже другая! Я непонятно объясняю, да?

\- Немного, - осторожно заметил британец.

\- Одна девушка при мне рассказывала, что в прошлый раз написала по пьяни на своей сумочке одно словечко, ну, из тех, что при посторонних не произносят, а когда протрезвела, постаралась его стереть. Сумочка из хорошей кожи, да и вензель совпадает – зовут её Харпер Бергер - ей так не хотелось выбрасывать подарок! Почти всё счистила, но затёртость, конечно, осталась, - Габи сделала паузу, чтобы передохнуть. - Ну, вот, через пару дней возвращается она во Францию, на границе багаж досматривают, сумочка в чемодане лежит. Харпер в отель приехала, вещи разложила, а на следующий день глядь – а на сумке никакой затёртости! Совершенно новая, без дефектов!

Уэверли резко вскинул голову:

\- Она в этом уверена?

\- Вот и я о том же её спросила. Говорит, что поклялась бы чем угодно! И я тогда подумала: а что, если контрабанду где-то в этих подарках прячут, скажем, под подкладкой? Без ведома хозяина? А потом просто где-нибудь меняют одну сумочку на другую, они ведь всего двух или трёх видов? Для этого надо только выбрать подходящую хозяйку или хозяина, чтобы подозрений никаких не вызывали, а денег они за это не получают, и самое главное, курьеры всё время разные! 

\- Можно сказать, одноразовые бесплатные курьеры, - пробормотал Наполеон и переглянулся с Уэверли, – которые к тому же не знают, что они курьеры и ведут себя совершенно естественно. Очень интересная идейка. 

\- Умная девочка, - с гордостью изрёк тот, пожимая пальцы совершенно обессилевшей Габи. – Отдыхай, я сам её проверю, эту идею.

*****

Недели через две, когда вероятность посттравматической пневмонии исчезла окончательно, Габи рекомендовали потихоньку вставать. Девушка, однако, так похудела и была столь слаба, что могла максимум добраться до разложенного на террасе кресла-кушетки, да и то с помощью медсестры или Ильи.

Последний, на взгляд Наполеона, вообще мнил себя знатоком врачевания и лучше всех знал, когда ему можно подняться с постели. Соло попробовал запротестовать, но Илья, пусть одна рука у него и не действовала, притянул его к себе за плечи другой и заткнул рот одним из самых эффективных способов – поцеловав, благо что никто этого увидеть не мог.

\- Лео, - сказал он, и Наполеон слегка вздрогнул, - если я останусь в постели, то озверею по-настоящему. Это тебе не понравится.

\- Но ты всё-таки много крови потерял, и рёбра сломаны, и ещё спина…

\- На спине швы сняли, хотя останется шрам, тут уж ничего не поделаешь, а ради всего остального лежать плашмя не хочу и не могу. 

Наполеон вздохнул: вот что делать с этим упрямцем?

\- Ты хоть тяжести-то не поднимай, пока совсем не поправишься.

Илья остро взглянул на напарника:

\- Габи я и одной рукой подниму, она сейчас легче пёрышка.

Соло в очередной раз подивился проницательности чекиста. Откровенно говоря, Наполеон с тяжёлым сердцем наблюдал за тем, как Илья, сам только что начавший вставать на ноги, заботился о девушке, как прощался на ночь, не забыв поцеловать в лоб или в щёку. И ещё Соло подметил: Габи специально ждала прихода Ильи, чтобы тот вывел её на террасу, холодно-вежливо отклоняя его собственное предложение помочь. Этот холодок неприятным образом сказывался и на их с Габи отношениях в целом, и такой знаток женщин, как Наполеон, понимал, откуда ноги растут у этой настороженности. А поскольку лежать в постели и тупо изучать трещины на потолке действительно скучновато, девушка возобновила уроки русского языка. Она просила, чтобы Илья ей читал или что-нибудь рассказывал, стараясь усвоить интонации и ритм чужого наречия. 

Наполеон, с недавних пор ничего против русского языка не имевший, с удовольствием его слушал. Баритон Ильи звучал на родном ему языке мягко и текуче, как настоящая колыбельная. Тренированная память помогала ему цитировать целые главы из какой угодно книги, от вышедшего в 1960 году перевода «Винни-Пуха» до «Войны и мира». Иногда он вполголоса пел для них с Габи «Чёрного ворона» или «То не вечер», и в такие моменты Соло раздумывал – а есть ли у русских что-нибудь более оптимистичное, чем вот такое, грустное до слёз, выворачивающее душу наизнанку? Или просто в далёком прошлом напарника, о котором он мало рассказывал, пряталось нечто очень мрачное… 

Не единожды Наполеон порывался спросить Илью, что же всё-таки произошло между ним и Габи. Иной раз ему казалось, что Илья то ли чем-то обязан немке, то ли мучается своеобразным чувством вины. Соло отлично знал, что женщина скорее простит то, что сделал мужчина, нежели то, чего он не сделал… Однако это походило бы на не нужные никому претензии, на выяснение отношений, когда даже непонятно, согласны ли они с тем, что между ними вообще есть отношения, когда ещё всё так тонко, так эфемерно… и Наполеон сдерживался, как мог, чтобы неосторожным словом не порвать лёгкие, как осенняя паутинка, нити личного доверия. Он просто отворачивался или уходил в отведённую ему по настоянию Уэверли небольшую комнату на первом этаже. Съехать в несравнимо более комфортабельный отель в тихом городке Ханья у него пока что духу не хватало, или, может, не настолько он был альтруистом. И Илья тоже хранил молчание и лишь поднимал на Наполеона взгляд, удерживая им разом и от вопросов, и от просьб.

Однажды, когда ноябрь уже вовсю заявлял свои права, укорачивая и укорачивая дни, Соло не выдержал - просто встал и ушёл куда глаза глядят. Взоры, которые заботливо укутанная в плед Габи кидала на Илью, усевшегося на террасе за очередным шахматным этюдом, довели-таки Наполеона до кипения. Он бродил по парку, пытаясь укротить самолюбие и справиться с сердечной болью, и втолковывал себе прописные истины. О том, например, что Илья не его собственность, что у него есть чувства и своя модель жизни, что он больше, чем кто бы то ни было из известных Наполеону людей, заслуживает самого лучшего. И если Илья Курякин решил, что самое лучшее для него – Габи, то да будет так… В конце концов, они с Ильёй кинулись в объятия друг друга, как бросаются в омут или под поезд, не подумав о возможных последствиях. 

Не помогло ничего. Вся натура Соло восставала против того, чтобы смириться, чтобы беспрекословно отойти в сторону, даже не попытавшись выяснить – всё всерьёз или просто потому, что так принято, так правильнее. Безопаснее. Однако, идя на сделки по любому поводу, если это касалось работы или развлечений, Наполеон всегда оставлял маленький кусочек души, личного пространства, в котором не допускал никаких сделок, ни малых, ни больших, и видел, что и Илья принадлежит к тому же типу людей. 

\- Это другое, - сказал он в Риме. 

В полдень Соло ещё расхаживал по кипарисовому парку и говорил себе: он попробует увести Илью сегодня вечером от Габи пораньше и всё-таки поговорить, а если нет… если нет… Наполеон решительно направился к четырёхэтажному зданию госпиталя, забрал из своей комнаты ключи от машины с документами и уехал в Ханью. Инстинкт, неизменно приводящий его, как охотничьего пса, к самому лучшему, позволил быстро обнаружить небольшую уединённую виллу и арендовать её за смешные по европейским меркам деньги. Осмотрев свой новый дом – две спальни, гостиная и кухня, не считая прекрасной ванной комнаты, где чаша собственно ванны оказалась чуть ли не мраморной, была вделана в пол и напоминала маленький бассейн, – он сходил на рынок Ханьи и с удовольствием занялся священнодействием у плиты. 

Соло выбрал виноградных улиток. Как уверял его продавец на не очень хорошем английском, из-за привычки критян выращивать множество пряных трав здешние улитки, которым эти травки тоже пришлись по нутру, имеют совершенно особенный вкус. Салат из рассыпчатых, тающих во рту сухариков, огурцов, великолепных сладко-кисловатых томатов и овечьего сыра, заправленный оливковым маслом с несколькими каплями лимонного сока, и обжаренные в оливковом же масле улитки, предварительно замаринованные в лимонном соке, свежемолотом перце, придавленном чесноке и тимьяне. И, разумеется, бокал вина, местного «Асиртико». Обед богов, не иначе. А на завтра Наполеон припас все ингредиенты для курицы с каштанами – в окрестностях Ханьи росли целые леса этих деревьев. 

Теперь у него было убежище подальше от напарников, и он готов был предоставить им полную возможность один на один разобраться в том, чего они хотят, и есть ли вообще это «они» или только лишь «я» и «ты».

Погружённый в эти мысли Соло шёл по коридору к палате Габи, но, уже протянув руку к дверной ручке, остановился. Во-первых, дверь в комнату была немного приоткрыта. Во-вторых, изнутри доносились голоса Ильи и девушки. И пока Соло медлил, пытаясь сориентироваться, прилично ли будет зайти или он опять прервёт что-нибудь интимное, услышал шелест простыней.

\- Давай ложись, ты же совсем замёрзла, - произнёс немного ворчливо Илья. – Твоя пижама сплошная видимость, что есть она, что нет.

\- Думаешь, будет лучше без неё? – слегка игриво спросил женский голос.

\- Думаю, будет хуже, - серьёзно ответил мужчина. – Особенно если одеяло сползёт во сне. Окно закрыть?

\- Прикрой только, уж лучше прохлада и тёплое одеяло, чем духота и тонкое.

Шуршание возобновилось с удвоенной силой, и в поле зрения Наполеона возникла спина Ильи, наклонившегося, чтобы оправить одеяло. Габи полусидела в кровати, изголовье которой было приподнято.

\- Спи, а я пойду посмотрю, куда делся ковбой. Чересчур долго его нет.

Послышался иронический смешок Габи:

\- Наверное, в город сбежал, с больными всегда немного скучно.

\- Перестань, - в голосе прорезался мягкий укор. – Если бы он хотел от нас отделаться, давно бы съехал.

\- Ладно-ладно, - примирительно заметила девушка. – Значит, спокойной ночи?

\- Спокойной ночи.

Илья направился к двери, а Наполеон отскочил, собираясь как можно непринуждённее сделать вид, будто только что подошёл. Вдруг снова раздался голос Теллер:

\- А где мой поцелуй на ночь?

\- Прости, забыл совсем, - и мужчина подошёл к кровати, наклонился и поцеловал Габи в лоб. Она внезапно положила ладонь ему на затылок, притягивая к себе.

\- А может быть, поцелуешь меня не так? А как тогда в Риме, сейчас нас никто не прервёт, – прошептала она тихо, но стоявший за дверью Наполеон расслышал каждое слово и оцепенел, привалившись к стене. Никакой танк не сдвинул бы его сейчас с места.

В комнате на минуту воцарилось молчание.

\- Габи, - сказал, наконец, Илья, и голос его был абсолютно спокоен, - лучше не надо.

\- Почему? – донёсся до Наполеона настойчивый голос. – Ты всё ещё меня не простил?

\- Нечего прощать, я тогда ещё сказал, что не могу ни в чём тебя упрекнуть.

\- Мы оба знаем, что можешь.

Прозвучало это устало.

\- Габи, я не хотел бы сейчас затевать этот разговор, ты ещё не совсем здорова…

\- Только поэтому? Мы же не дерёмся и ни от кого не убегаем, просто разговариваем. Для этого я чувствую себя достаточно сильной, Илья. 

\- Ну, если ты так хочешь… Поверь, простил. Я умер бы за тебя, и умру, если потребуется, неужели я говорил бы так?

Послышался вздох.

\- Умер бы, но поцеловать по-настоящему не смог, и я знаю, почему.

От неожиданности Наполеон выпрямился и отлип от стены, осторожно заглядывая в палату. Судя по тому, как метнулась тень по полу, Илья порывисто отступил к изножию кровати.

\- И почему же? – тон его голоса стал чуть напряжённее. Габи пожала плечами, и Соло видел сквозь щель, как подозрительно блестят её внимательно наблюдавшие за Ильёй глаза.

\- Потому, что ты, лучший агент КГБ, в каких-то вещах не станешь врать и притворяться. Такой, как Наполеон Соло, наверняка спокойно выполнил бы просьбу, поцеловал меня и потом выбросил этот эпизод из головы, а вот ты… это не про тебя.

\- К чему всё время говорить о Наполеоне?

\- Ни к чему, ты прав, - раздалось жужжание механизма, опускавшего изголовье кровати. – Пожалуй, я попробую заснуть. Спокойной ночи.

Илья направился к двери и на мгновение Наполеон увидел его лицо. На нём застыло выражение такого облегчения, что Соло поразился, но удивляться долго ему не пришлось – голос Габи раздался в третий раз. 

\- Это ведь из-за него, да?

В тоне глухо сказанных слов была такая безнадёжность, что у Соло от дурного предчувствия похолодело в груди. Глаза Ильи распахнулись, и он стремительно обернулся.

\- Что ты сказала? – почти прошептал он.

Соло бросил пристальный взгляд в палату; так же, как и Илью, его до глубины души изумили эти слова. Девушка отвернулась к противоположной стене и явно говорила, не оборачиваясь.

\- Что слышал. Это ведь из-за него ты не можешь лгать мне? Из-за Соло?

\- Ты с ума сошла, - судя по охрипшему голосу, эти слова Илье пришлось буквально выдавливать. - Причём тут он?

\- Да притом, что это его ты хотел бы целовать, не меня. Я не дура и не слепая. Я заметила, как ты смотришь ему вслед, какие у тебя глаза, когда он рядом, и как… как они тускнеют, когда Соло уходит надолго, как сегодня. С ним ты живёшь, а со мной… - она помолчала, подбирая слово, и тоном уверенности в самом худшем докончила, - умираешь.

\- Габи, да что с тобой, что ты мелешь? – торопливо заговорил Илья. – Наполеон мой друг и напарник, он спас мне жизнь, пошёл ради этого на государственную измену! Ты хотела бы, чтоб я об этом забыл?!

Кровать издала звон – девушка подскочила с такой силой, что дрогнули пружины, и американец видел, каким гневом запылали шоколадные глаза.

\- Я хотела??! Да если б я чего и хотела, то только… О, Господи! Я хотела бы, чтобы ты мне не врал, как я тогда, в Риме! Я знаю, что была не права, не доверившись тебе, и теперь ничего уже не исправить, но не повторяй эту ошибку! Разве я не заслуживаю того, чтобы знать, что у тебя на сердце? Ты тоже его спасал, если на то пошло! Ты остался там, зная, что тебя либо убьют, либо будут пытать, и всё из-за него!

\- Ты очень несправедлива! – теперь и Илья пришёл в возбуждение, равное тому, что владело Габи. – Я остался потому, что если бы нас захватили всех троих, то просто прикончили бы на месте! Я сделал это не только из-за него – ради тебя в первую очередь!

\- Да, разумеется, и ради меня! – чуть ли не закричала Габи каким-то надорванным шёпотом. – Разница лишь в том, что за меня ты готов умереть слепо и покорно, а за него сознательно и с радостью! Признайся же, наконец, и прекрати все эти чёртовы недомолвки! Я права? Ведь я права, Илья, что же ты молчишь??! Неужели не видишь, что ты и меня убиваешь своим молчанием?

\- Да, - наконец, глухо проговорил Илья, а слышавший это короткое «да» Наполеон снова привалился к стене и вдобавок закрыл глаза. Колени у него вдруг ослабели, и он ощутил, как часто колотится сердце, каким влажным и холодным стали лоб и лицо, по которому катился от напряжения пот. – И что ты будешь делать?

Габи насмешливо фыркнула:

\- Если ты спрашиваешь, не стану ли я в отместку рассказывать каждому встречному и поперечному, что проиграла, и проиграла даже не другой женщине, а мужчине... нет, не стану. Мне всего лишь надо было знать самой, понимаешь?

Илья шагнул к кровати, на которой на коленях стояла Габи, и взял её за руку.

\- Спасибо, - он тихо поцеловал её пальцы. – Мы не хотели бы…

\- Уже мы? – подняла брови Габи. – Впрочем, что удивляться. Соло такие дыры в тебе прожигает глазами, и если б ты слышал, что он говорил в машине, пока вёз меня в Карини… Я боялась, что он развернёт автомобиль, - она опустилась на постель, и её рука бессильно упала. – А таких решительных, как ты, ещё поискать. Теперь ступай, разыщи его, он, возможно, у себя внизу. Мне нужно время свыкнуться, Илья.

Наполеон, наперекор всему чувствовавший себя совершенно эгоистично счастливым, так и застыл с закрытыми глазами у стены рядом с дверью. Он никак не ждал, что всё разрешится столь быстро. Габи по-своему права – лучше ужасный конец, нежели ужас без конца. Соло надеялся на то, что чувства девушки к Илье не были глубоки; он действительно восхищался ею, так смело ведущей себя в непростых ситуациях, умеющей ловко и весьма правдоподобно импровизировать. Она прекрасный напарник и останется им, если ей удастся не перенести личную боль на профессиональные отношения. 

А мог ли Соло обещать то же? Сможет ли доверять ей так же, как доверяет Илье, или всегда теперь на краю сознания тёмной тучей станет сгущаться недоброе подозрение? Только время залечит эту травму, но сей доктор не торопится, да и работает без анестезии…

\- Ковбой, - раздался у самого уха грозный шёпот, и от неожиданности Наполеон чуть не подскочил. Распахнув глаза, он обнаружил себя, во-первых, припёртым к стене крепким телом, а, во-вторых, смотревшим прямо в знакомые голубые глаза, сейчас прищурившиеся от верной догадки. – Тебя мама не учила, что подслушивать нехорошо?

\- Моя мама мало что оставила мне на память, вот разве имя, - тихо ответил Соло, уже размышлявший о том, поцеловать ли Илью тут или у него ещё хватит терпения увести Красную Угрозу в местечко поукромнее и там уж дать себе полную волю. – Но я с радостью перед тобой извинюсь за этот нехороший поступок, и не один раз! Однако не здесь…

\- Твоё имя многого стоит, Лео, – уже мягче отозвался Илья, отрывая Наполеона от стены и при этом неожиданно и собственнически облапив его задницу. Наполеона вжало пахом в усиливающуюся эрекцию, и он стиснул пальцы в кулак, чтобы от экстаза не заорать во весь голос. – Но здесь и правда неудобно. Ты же у нас сторонник открытости, от которой можно оглохнуть, - и он обдал горячим дыханием щёку напарника, легко водя губами по скуле к уху.

Соло всё-таки не удержался, и с его губ сорвался еле слышный стон предвкушения. Надо уходить, иначе через пять минут… да что там, уже через две (Илья прихватил губами нежную кожу пониже уха Наполеона, продолжая втираться в него и вызывая весьма предсказуемый результат на твёрдое «отлично») они потеряют всякий стыд и займутся любовью вот у этой стены, и Соло, наконец, покажет этому русскому… небо в звёздах…

\- К тебе? – жарко выдохнув, шепнул не прекращавший мягких сладких поцелуев Илья. Любимые Соло изящные пальцы уже пробрались под пиджак и легонько гладили позвоночник от крутого прогиба поясницы до основания шеи, очерчивая по пути линию лопатки. Это превосходило понятие простого удовольствия – зажигало, распаляло, грозило потерей рассудка. Они слишком много времени упустили, слишком соскучились друг по другу.

\- Да, - ответил срывающимся голосом Наполеон, вцепляясь в широкие плечи сзади, со спины: ему казалось, что если он этого не сделает, то просто рухнет. – И сегодня ночью я никуда тебя не отпущу, так и знай.

И сквозь набирающий силу грохот собственного сердца в ушах уловил слова, которые хотел, жаждал услышать давно:

\- А я никуда и не хочу.

\- Пойдём, - Соло последним усилием тающей воли оторвался от любовника-напарника. – У меня есть кое-что получше неудобной больничной койки.

Через две минуты машина Соло неслась вниз с холма, с визгом тормозя на крутых поворотах, а он сам про себя благословлял кого-то там, высоко наверху, за то, что этот Некто сподвигнул его сегодня поискать себе пристанище вне стен госпиталя. 

Если Илья и собирался спросить, куда это они так мчатся, то голодный взгляд Соло настраивал его на совершенно иные мысли, и ему стоило немалых трудов в буквальном смысле держать руки при себе. Припоздавшие прохожие на узкой тенистой улочке могли стать свидетелями того, как двое мужчин, выскочивших из автомобиля, кажется, ещё до того, как его запарковали, стремглав бросились к двери стоявшего немного в глубине дома и исчезли за ней так быстро, словно владели искусством проходить сквозь стены.

К счастью, хоть дорога и была непродолжительной, оба успели слегка остыть и обрести подобие рассудка. Этого хватило на то, чтобы Илья довольно аккуратно - на его взгляд - стащил с Наполеона пиджак, а тот оторвал только половину пуговиц, избавляя Илью от рубашки. А потом Лео с дикой скоростью вывернулся из своей и потянул Илью в спальню, где неяркий свет включился автоматически. Илья машинально окинул взглядом комнату, но почти ничего не уловил, кроме общего впечатления светлой штукатурки, отсутствия чего-либо вроде обоев или ковров на стенах, зато наличия многочисленных ниш и выступов вместо тумбочек и стеллажей, ламп, защищённых слюдяными цветными экранами, и огромной кровати с единой подушкой во всю ширь, где даже он – как потом точно выяснил – мог спать хоть вдоль, хоть поперёк. 

Рёбра и ключица Ильи практически зажили, но левая рука всё ещё двигалась несколько скованнее, нежели правая. Может, именно поэтому Наполеон легко взял над ним верх, опрокинув на это широкое ложе, и сам навалился сверху. Как можно противиться жару его губ, стирающих грани приличий, отнимающих волю? – мелькает мысль у Ильи, порабощённого этой бурей. Где взять ему самоконтроль, как устоять перед отзывчивостью тёплой гладкой кожи, скрывающей литое крепкое тело? Он чувствует по нетерпению, по страстному порыву, по дьявольскому выражению в шалых глазах, что сегодня Лео не намерен тормозить. Напротив, он во весь опор летит к какой-то новой высоте и его, Илью, тянет за собой, и можно только догадываться, ЧТО за высоту они сегодня возьмут, и кто из них окажется там первым…

Подожди, беззвучно просит Илья, дай мне время, мне надо осознать, что я твой…

Двое мужчин, обнажённых, как в первый день сотворения человека. Прохладные простыни льнут к телу, жаркий рот льнёт к такому же рту, жгучая жажда властвует и понукает, и у обоих скоро не хватит ни сил, ни разума сдерживаться. Каждое прикосновение – признание, каждый вздох – мольба. Сильные пальцы Ильи вплетаются в тёмно-влажные пряди… как же долго он этого ждал! Губы Наполеона покрывают поцелуями кожу, ещё сохранившую медно-красный загар, кончики пальцев почти невесомо гладят розоватые тоненькие шрамы от лезвия бритвы и зарубцевавшиеся следы ожогов. Он шепчет что-то, кажется, благодарственную молитву, Илью буквально оплетает невыразимая нежность, и от этого шёпота перед глазами стоит туман. Никто никогда не поклонялся ему, словно какому-то божеству, ему, воспринимавшему своё тело лишь как орудие. Это как чистейший источник в оазисе, упиваться хочется до бесконечности, ничего сильнее и слаще Илья до сих пор не знал... И надо ж случиться, что первым стал мужчина, да вдобавок ещё и враг! Илья вздёргивает Наполеона выше, затаскивает его целиком на себя, чтобы заглянуть в сине-тёмную бездну и найти там ответ – за что, за какие заслуги мне такое?

\- За то, что ты есть, - жарко шепчет ему в губы Лео и добавляет: – За то, что возвращаешь меня мне.

Он усаживается на Илью верхом, оседлав бёдра, и в глазах его решимость и желание, вот-вот грозящее разгореться в безудержное пламя.

\- Лежи и смотри на меня, - звучит хрипло и надорванно. – Ты мне веришь?

Илья чуть заметно кивает. Конечно, верит. Сейчас, здесь, верит безоговорочно.

\- Тогда следуй за мной, - Лео наклоняется и вынимает из ниши над изголовьем кровати небольшой керамический сосуд с притёртой пробкой. Массажное масло, настоянное на тимьяне, ромашке и листьях нейрона, тонкой плёнкой растекается по их соединённым пальцам, и по комнате плывёт аромат прогретых солнцем лугов, колышущихся от ветра трав. – И ни о чём не думай, ничего не бойся.

Он медленно заводит руку за спину, чуть приподнимаясь и глядя в бирюзово-голубые глаза, и они распахиваются в понимании. Лео ведёт, направляя, показывая, не сводя глаз с расширившихся зрачков, и не может сдержать предательского вздоха, когда палец Ильи проникает глубже - как и стона, когда он задевает что-то внутри. Да и не стал бы сдерживать.

\- Так, - поощряет он, - господи, у тебя волшебные руки…

\- Не больно? – едва слышно спрашивает Илья. Слова угадываются скорее по движению губ и вопросительному выражению лица. – Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.

Соло думает - это ничто по сравнению с тем, что впереди, но останавливаться не собирается и отрицательно качает головой.

\- Не причинишь, - и добавляет второй палец – свой собственный, захватывая остальными руку Ильи, объясняя без слов, как надо. Его любовник прекрасный ученик, он схватывает всё на лету, и вот уже Лео, закинув голову, рвано подаётся назад, снова и снова, а тело под ним начинает бить дрожь нетерпения.

Он отводит руки Ильи. Дальше он должен сам, и Лео медленно опускается на член, на мгновение прикусив губу от боли.

\- Нет! – Илья не может этого вынести, не может позволить такому выражению задержаться на лице Лео хоть на секунду. – Я же вижу!

\- Это скоро пройдёт, - шепчет Соло и прижимается лбом ко лбу Ильи, мелко и часто дыша, глядя глаза в глаза, и Илья видит – синева совсем почернела и в ней восторг, а не страх. – Поверь, просто поверь мне! Дай нам немного времени. Совсем чуть-чуть…

Он оглаживает и ласкает напрягшееся в протесте тело, глубоко и жарко целует нервно сжатые губы, пока они не расслабляются, не раскрываются перед его языком, мелкими короткими уколами - в такт лёгким движениям бёдер - выцеловывающим рот.

– Ты увидишь, ты всё сам увидишь и почувствуешь, только смотри на меня, дыши со мной…

Постепенно неприятное жжение проходит, ощущение чужеродного вторжения сменяется ощущением правильной заполненности, и Лео начинает не спеша наращивать амплитуду. В горле Ильи в ритме этих тягучих движений рождаются рваные стоны, его голова мечется по подушке, а влажные ресницы смыкаются. Но Лео не может позволить ему закрыть глаза и властно шепчет:

\- Не смей! Смотри на меня, Эли, ты должен видеть, что со мной делаешь!

И отклоняется корпусом назад, вскрикнув, когда член Ильи проезжается по простате, окончательно отдаваясь на милость желаниям тела, не сдерживая судорог страсти, не стесняясь ни румянца, проступившего на щеках и шее, ни обильного предэякулята, сочащегося из тёмного от прилива крови члена. Илья, ощущения которого настолько остры, что даже точного названия этой сладости, причиняющей боль, и боли, граничащей с наслаждением, подобрать он бы не смог, невольно удерживает Соло. Он впивается ногтями и оставляет синяки, выстанывает полувопли-полувздохи так, словно дыхание у них в самом деле отныне общее, и порывается захватить оставленный без внимания член Соло, но тот отводит руку.

\- Не сейчас, - на мгновение наклонившись, легко касается он своим дыханием губ Ильи, - не то кончится слишком быстро. Я скажу.

И действительно, это невозможно выдержать долго, нет, не в тот миг, когда они уже распалены до крайности, когда никаких угрызений совести у одного и никаких запретов у другого. У Ильи в глазах темно от желания перевернуть их обоих, накрыть Лео собой, подмять и… сдаться в плен каким-то тайным диким инстинктам, глубоким и древним, как лабиринт критского Минотавра. 

\- Вот сейчас… - он понимает сразу, что именно «сейчас», и, ощутив бархатистую горячую твёрдость, нежный шёлк влажной головки, гладит её большим пальцем.

Теснота Лео втягивает в себя, мрак в глазах взрывается снопом искр, разбежавшихся по нервам опаляющей вспышкой белого огня, и в потолок спальни летит двойной вскрик. 

Судороги - и темнота...

*****

Зазеркалье отпускает их медленно, будто нехотя. Влажная от любовной испарины кожа, пересохшие от страсти губы, расслабленное податливое тело под руками... Иная реальность и та же жизнь. 

\- Браво, Эли, - хватая воздух ртом так, словно только что вынырнул с неимоверной глубины, через минуту еле-еле выговорил Наполеон. Он упал на грудь бессильно рухнувшего на спину любовника, а тот, кажется, старался заново научиться дышать. – А говорил, это от меня оглохнуть можно...

\- Ну, ты же не оглох, Лео, - возразил прерывистым шёпотом Илья и потянулся за поцелуем. Во рту остался лёгкий горько-солёный привкус и с некоторым опозданием Илья осознал, что Наполеон прикусил себе губу до крови. 

\- Неа, - вдосталь нацеловавшись, оторвался от него Наполеон. Он приподнялся, позволяя Илье выскользнуть, и растянулся рядом: – Кричи как хочешь, здесь никто не услышит, а услышат, так только порадуются, небось. 

Илья из последних сил подтащил Лео вплотную, накрыл обоих простыней из шелковистой ткани, и некоторое время в комнате царили лишь лёгкие звуки успокаивающегося дыхания мужчин; такое впечатление, что весь дом вместе с ними вздохнул с облегчением. 

\- Ты колешься, - вполголоса произнёс Соло, - да и я, наверно, тоже. А почему ты назвал меня Лео?

\- Побреюсь... Да как тебе сказать, - задумчиво проговорил Илья, повернувшись на бок и поглаживая правой рукой завитки тёмных волос на затылке напарника, то и дело спускаясь на шею и дальше, на местечко между лопатками. – Наполеон слишком длинно, Нап мне не по нутру, Лео само на язык попросилось. Тебе не нравится?

\- Почему же, нравится, - Лео потёрся носом о простыню и поднял затуманенный воспоминаниями взгляд на Илью: - Было у меня когда-то такое имя. Давно, ещё до ЦРУ. 

Он попробовал встать и поморщился. Илья встревожился:

\- Что такое, ковбой? Может, не надо нам было…

\- Всё нормально, угроза… - немного слукавил Лео. 

«Для первого раза после очень долгого перерыва», - добавил он про себя.

\- Но нас будто склеили, промедлим, так совсем присохнем. Пойдём, покажу тебе, какая тут ванна! С ума сойдёшь от такой роскоши…

В ванне Соло настоял, чтобы Илья откинулся ему на грудь. Он втихомолку ухмылялся, обхватив плечи любовника руками, обвив ногами бёдра и не позволяя высвободиться, но Илья всё равно никуда не спешил и этого своеобразного «реванша» даже не заметил. Совместное лежание в тёплой воде разнежило обоих, да ещё аромат попавшего в воду масла погружал в приятное блаженство. Но позже, когда они перестелили постель – Илья ещё раз подивился на полутораметровой длины подушку - разыгравшийся голод вынудил обоих в четыре руки заняться готовкой позднего ужина.

\- Вот, - сказал Лео, вручая Илье миску с каштанами, - их надо очистить, а для этого их сначала…

\- Отваривают, крестообразно надрезав, - подхватил Илья, отбирая миску. – Знаю, не хуже твоего!

\- Откуда?

\- От верблюда. Я, разумеется, не такой профи по части кулинарии, как ты, но какие-то вещи и мне известны. Занимайся курицей и смотри не пережарь лук и паприку. А ещё лучше поруби птичку на небольшие куски, а то до завтра тушиться будет. Я есть хочу!

\- Только есть? – Соло опёрся плечом о холодильник и показательно облизнулся, шаря глазами по телу Ильи. 

Расстёгнутая почти до талии рубашка - вернее, не застёгивающаяся - открывала грудь и твёрдый живот с отчётливо обрисовывающимися сильными мышцами. За время отлёживания в госпитале с тела Ильи совсем сошёл жирок, и сейчас любой скульптор обеими руками ухватился бы за этакий совершенный образец Аполлона или Кипариса, но и для Лео не было ничего заманчивее такого Ильи. Раньше, до Сицилии, в нём, может быть, слишком уж чувствовался солдат, невозмутимая гора мускулов, всего лишь выполнявшая поставленную задачу, однако теперь погибельные глаза на чуть похудевшем лице казались более одухотворёнными, а открытая шея, запавшие щёки и обнажённые по локоть руки придавали облику что-то беззащитное. 

Заметив этот жадный взгляд, Илья перехватил миску одной рукой, а Лео прижал к себе другой и толкнул к столешнице. Почувствовав поясницей край, Соло откинулся назад, встречая задорным взглядом небесную голубизну.

\- Не провоцируй меня, ковбой, - ТЕМ САМЫМ голосом, бьющим прямо в пах Соло, произнёс Илья. – Сдашься первым.

\- Я не против, - Соло обнял Илью за талию и притянул к себе так, что колено Ильи вторглось меж его. – Я уже сдаюсь, кухонная столешница подойдёт. Ужин или не ужин, вот в чём вопрос?

Неожиданно Илья улыбнулся, широко и открыто, и чмокнул Лео в кончик носа:

\- Сначала ужин. Курицу поруби.

Пока он занимался каштанами, Лео обжарил порубленную курицу, добавил и выпарил немного красного «Лиатико», затем потушил птицу в тяжёлой кастрюле с низкими толстыми стенками с мелко порезанными луком и перцем. Пока блюдо с добавленными каштанами доходило в духовке, мужчины накрыли на стол. Глядя, как ловко Илья управляется с посудой и сервировкой, Соло спросил:

\- А тебе никогда не приходилось изображать официанта?

\- Приходилось, - ничуть не удивившись, ответил тот. – Агент поддержки из меня всегда получался удачный, и кем я только не был. А официант очень хорошее прикрытие, на них никто и внимания не обращает, как и на шофёров или курьеров. По-моему, готово, во всяком случае, пахнет вкусно. Будем надеяться, что и есть можно.

\- Прекрати во мне сомневаться, красная угроза, - парировал задетый за живое Соло. – Разве что ты переварил каштаны!

Ночь проходила незаметно, и всё было именно так, как мечталось Наполеону. Винно-танинная терпкость сухого «Лиатико» на языках, витавший в спальне ночным мотыльком еле слышный шёпот, аромат чуть подвядших трав, испускаемый флаконом масла, который забыли закрыть - хоть и по молчаливому уговору решили в эту ночь использовать только по назначению, - а сделанный Соло лечебный массаж плеча как-то незаметно привёл к тому, что на белом потолке вновь затанцевали тени сплетённых тел… Рай, сказка, страна Небывалия. Наполеон не мог поверить, что совсем недавно, каких-то полгода назад, ему больше всего не хотелось с кем-то просыпаться. А сейчас он с содроганием думал: а ведь я мог тогда выстрелить, там, в Восточном Берлине... и отгонял эти мысли подальше. Потом, всё потом. Теперь же лишь одна на двоих любовь, сладкая нега и покров тайны. 

Много-много позже он лежал поперёк кровати, положив голову на живот закурившего «Герцеговину Флор» Ильи, и, следя глазами за то разгоравшимся, то притухавшим огоньком, наконец, заговорил о том, чего они в такие минуты старались обычно не касаться, словно тщательно оберегали свой интимный мирок от вторжения грубой реальности, – непосредственно о текущей работе. О ней они могли спорить часами и до хрипоты, но не в постели.

\- Эли, а что означает гравировка на твоей зажигалке?

Илья наклонил голову, и спокойные голубые глаза чуть прищурились, вглядываясь.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь знать, а мне надо это сказать?

\- Да, - твёрдо проговорил Соло, - потому, что я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь.

\- И что же именно ты знаешь? – всё так же невозмутимо уточнил выпустивший клуб ароматного дыма Илья, но Наполеон затылком чувствовал, как тот напрягся.

\- Я знаю, что гвоздика на самом деле красная, - веско произнёс американец.

\- А! – взгляд Ильи стал каким-то отсутствующим, а потом он вздохнул: – У кого ты её видел?

\- Я не видел, мне этот Некто отдал нашивку.

Илья недоумённо нахмурился:

\- Какой Некто?

\- Ну, он так себя называл. Сом.

\- Это не Некто, это рыба такая, сом, - усмехнулся Илья. – Здоровенная, метра два минимум, ночной хищник. Очень хорошо маскируется под всякие затонувшие деревья.

Так вот к чему была та фраза про корягу, подумал Соло. Одной тайной меньше.

\- Ты Уэверли говорил о нашивке?

\- А зачем? – дёрнул плечом Наполеон. – Надеюсь, ты не прикончишь меня за то, что я теперь слишком много знаю?

\- Я обдумаю это, ковбой, но как-нибудь в другой раз, когда буду голоден и зол. Спецназ Главного разведывательного управления. По неписаным законам я имею право на этот знак потому, что вместе с ними полевой тест на выживание прошёл. Это когда тебя с минимумом еды забрасывают куда-нибудь вслепую, может оказаться, что и в дебри чужой страны, и выкручивайся там, как знаешь, не спалившись при этом. Кстати, и твой коротышка, и Уэверли люди умные и, скорее всего, подозревают правду, как бы ты не финтил.

\- О чём они лишь догадываются, то мне не повредит, - авторитетным тоном заявил Соло. – А Олег… не боишься, что ещё кто-нибудь раскроет секрет твоего чудо-устройства?

В ответ на это Илья протянул руку за означенным предметом, мирно притворявшимся простой зажигалкой, и вложил его в ладонь напарника:

\- Смотри сам, надо мне бояться или нет.

Соло покрутил металлическую зажигалку, понажимал на все стороны, надавил на рубин в центре гравировки, а затем поднял глаза на ухмылявшегося неизвестно чему Илью:

\- Это другая, верно?

\- Само собой.

Вот интересно, как её пронесли в больницу или, тем более, в охраняемый военно-морской госпиталь, встревожился Наполеон. Наблюдавший за ним Илья мягким жестом удержал его от вставания:

\- Не волнуйся, тут никаких секретов нет. Мне Олег партию сигарет через Уэверли переслал и эту зажигалку. А ту, которую ты мне вернул, я деактивировал и давно уничтожил. По частям. Так положено, всё равно скомпрометированный канал связи обрывается.

Вместо того, чтобы успокоится, Соло встревожился ещё больше и всё-таки привскочил на ложе:

\- Сигареты-убийцы?! А если их кто в руки взял бы?

\- Тогда я бы сказал, что брать чужое нехорошо, - напыщенно произнёс Илья. - Как вы говорите, любопытство может погубить кошку. Вот Джузеппе погубило. Но эти вещи по официальным каналам, как ты понимаешь, не ходят.

\- Надо было догадаться, - со вздохом согласился Наполеон. – А что там в сигарете?

\- Контактный яд быстрого действия, - ответил Илья. – Это последняя пуля в обойме. У нас так с давних пор повелось.

На Соло будто пахнуло могильной сыростью, но потом он сообразил, что в кабинете Санджиовезе Илья точно самоубийством кончать не собирался.

\- Ещё есть? У тебя там две были! – требовательно вопросил он.

Илья изумился:

\- Зачем? Тебе жизнь надоела, ковбой?

\- Напротив, настолько не надоела, угроза недогадливая, что намерен отнять и выбросить их все, чтоб ты даже не помышлял…

\- Я и не… - попытался вставить ошеломлённый Илья, но Соло уже понесло:

\- … не помышлял уйти без меня! 

Илья приподнялся на постели, не сводя с Наполеона как-то странно заблестевших в неярком свете экранированной лампы глаз, и загасил сигарету, как потом выяснилось, в вазочке с отборными орешками в меду, которые перед тем скармливал Соло. Тот уже понял, что наговорил лишнего: как бы там удачно ни складывались теперь их отношения, время таких признаний ещё не настало. Однако Илья явно не думал ни насмехаться, ни отскакивать в ужасе, а просто склонился над ним, неспешно обнял лицо ладонью и, гладя кончиками длинных пальцев висок, проговорил: 

\- При нашей работе шансов умереть в один день у нас столько же, сколько и порознь, но, если что, я тебя подожду.

Американец, у которого стало легче на душе, улыбнулся, не зная, что при виде этой улыбки сердце Ильи рванулось так, будто на деле пыталось соединиться с его собственным. Мягко очертив шрамик на тёмно-русой брови, коснувшись пушистых ресниц, приопустившихся от этой ласки, Лео спросил:

\- Подождёшь? И где же?

На щёку Соло что-то капнуло, и невозможно светлые блестящие глаза распахнулись. Пожалуй, подумал Наполеон, в них действительно стояли слёзы.

\- Где-нибудь в чистилище, скорее всего, - тихо ответил Илья и отвёл взгляд. Не желая смущать его и дальше, Соло уткнул голову в плечо любовника и через минуту-другую услышал слова, сказанные уже совсем другим тоном:

\- В конце концов, ковбой, в аду без тебя будет одиноко, а в раю, при всём разнообразии выбора, мне заняться абсолютно нечем. 

Удовлетворённый сверх меры Наполеон шутливо пихнул партнёра в бок:

\- Лучше давай подумаем, чекист, чем займёмся здесь, на Земле. Вот выйдем когда-нибудь в отставку, откроем агентство, охранное или сыскное…

Илья весело захохотал и плюхнулся на спину, закинув руки за голову и потягиваясь всем телом. Лео выразил одобрение представшему зрелищу, упав на Илью и прижимая губы к следу длинного пореза на внутренней стороне плеча.

\- Ты бы ещё кулинарное шоу запланировал! - Илья обеими руками взъерошил пряди тёмных волос, а потом крепко прижал к себе снова наливающееся желанием тело. - Хотя мысль и неплохая. Я буду разрабатывать комплекс мер охраны объекта, а ты проверять их на предмет прорех. Название уже подобрал, компаньон?

\- Давно, - усмехнулся Соло и зашептал любовнику на ухо: – Назовём его «Кентавр».

\- С чего бы? – удивился Илья, но спустя пару минут, заполненных всё более откровенными ласками, добавил: – Я не возражаю, «Кентавр» так «Кентавр». Главное, не «Тяни-толкай»!

Кентавр, думал Лео, восторженно целуя рот, ещё хранивший вкус мёда и горьковатого чернослива, и ощущая жар гладивших спину горячих ладоней.

Золотой кентавр с тёмной гривой и синими глазами…


	14. Глава 13. Иранский котёл.

**_Франция, Париж.  
июнь 1964 года._ **

Была суббота, и на Венсенском ипподроме публики хватало – не то что яблоку, виноградине упасть некуда. Наполеон Соло и Илья Курякин пробивались сквозь толпу к трибуне Д сектора 4, то и дело извиняясь и расталкивая возбуждённый народ, потрясавший программками и на всех языках выкрикивавший ставки букмекерам «у бортика».

\- Чёрт бы тебя побрал, ковбой! – ворчал Илья. – У тебя прямо нюх на деньги, даже если их надо потратить, а не получить! Угораздило ж тебя пойти через букмекеров... Габи и Уэверли, небось, уже с комфортом расположились в кафе с видом на поле!

\- Сколько я успел узнать нашего шефа, угроза, в кафе лишний раз он старается не заходить, - авторитетно возразил Соло. – Опасается потолстеть, по-моему, в его-то возрасте это вполне реально. Пари держу, они торчат в первом ряду трибуны у перил. Там наверняка такой гвалт, что если кто-нибудь запоёт «Боже, царя храни» по-русски, никто и внимания не обратит, что Уэверли и надо. Зачем только он нас сюда вызвал, хотел бы я знать… Не отставай, вот уже и четвёртый сектор!

Предположение Наполеона оказалось верным. Габи Теллер в новомодном брючном костюме, как нельзя лучше подчёркивавшем стройную фигурку девушки, и шляпке-канотье с ленточкой в цвет одной из конюшен (в бело-малиново-кофейную клетку) стояла, от сдерживаемого азарта похлопывая по перилам одной рукой и держа у глаз мощный бинокль другой. Рядом с ней Александр Уэверли, как обычно, в костюме, но с цветным жилетом и галстуком, близоруко щурился из-под очков и обходился без бинокля, из чего Илья заключил, что ни кто иная, как Габи, отобрала у него сие полезное устройство.

\- Всем доброе утро! – произнёс Соло, не потрудившись понизить голос. В самом деле, если бы он заорал сейчас во всю мочь, на него бы даже не шикнули. Лошади дали фальстарт, и волнение на ипподроме достигло максимума. – Агентство переходит на самоокупаемость, и теперь мы будем играть на скачках? Нарды, кстати, тоже могут приносить немалый доход!

Уэверли окинул обоих мужчин таким взглядом, словно перед ним дети из детского сада, а повернувшаяся на звук знакомых голосов Габи прыснула. Действительно, выглядели они весьма забавно.

Во-первых, оба отрастили бороды. Во-вторых, Наполеон, облачённый в брюки свободного стиля, рубашку с рюшами, нечто вроде блузы с защипами и складками и, вдобавок, шляпу-федору напоминал художника, только что вернувшегося с этюдов в Венсенском лесу. Одетый в брюки, заправленные в высокие сапоги, жакет с накладными карманами и поясом и неизменную кепку Илья скорее походил на человека, проезжавшего лошадь и неожиданно с неё сдёрнутого. Только шпор не хватало.

\- Господи, кто это вас так вырядил? – смеясь уже вовсю, спросила Теллер. – Я чувствую, свою лошадь, Соло, ты Курякину одолжил!

Наполеон взглянул на Илью, словно говоря: «Уступаю тебе это право!». Тот невозмутимо пояснил:

\- Бороды на спор. Всё остальное… мы же в отпуске, живём тут в Латинском квартале.

\- И кто выиграет? – задал логичный вопрос Уэверли. – И на что спорили?

Илья ни с того, ни с сего вдруг порозовел и полушёпотом чертыхнулся по-русски. В ясном взгляде синеокого Соло, подобной стеснительностью не страдавшего, мелькнул задорно-предвкушающий огонёк.

\- Кто первый не выдержит и сбреет бороду, тот и проиграл. А ставка «американка» вслепую.

\- Можете сжечь свои «американки», - непререкаемо объявил шеф А.Н.К.Л.ов, - потому что побреетесь сегодня же и чтоб я видел. Вы оба нужны мне в таком виде, чтобы вас можно было в приличное общество выпустить и не напугать там никого.

\- Ну и отлично, - пробормотал Илья.

Наполеон окинул его таким взглядом, что тот покраснел ещё больше и отвернулся якобы посмотреть на забег. 

\- Теперь к делу, - на лету поймавший этот обмен взглядами Уэверли сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. – Я пригласил вас сюда для того, чтобы вы посмотрели на объекты, другой возможности может и не представиться. Только здесь можно глазеть сколько угодно в бинокль и ни у кого это не вызовет никаких вопросов. Видите, вон на той стороне поля под башней трибуна для VIP-персон?

Илья поднёс к глазам свой цейссовский бинокль, Наполеон сделал то же.

\- Да, вижу, - ответил последний, отмечая про себя разноцветное море летних нарядов от знаменитых Домов моды и их хозяек, гораздо менее шумных, нежели толпа по эту сторону поля. – И кого мы ищем?

Уэверли отобрал у Габи бинокль, а та, скорчив кислую мину, вынула из сумочки свой, менее мощный, и навела его на скаковое поле.

\- Ряд В, места 22 и 23, почти в центре. Брюнетка в бело-голубом костюме и справа от неё блондинка в серо-лиловом платье и вишнёвой шляпке.

Наполеон довольно быстро отыскал тех, на кого указал Уэверли. Обе дамы о чём-то сдержанно переговаривались, но большой бинокль частично закрывал лицо брюнетки. Она казалась небольшого роста и молодой. Формой округлого лица, матовой смугловатой кожей и чувственными полными губами она походила на итальянку или испанку. Это сходство ещё больше усиливали гладкие волосы цвета воронова крыла, уложенные в узел низко на затылке. Белая шляпка без полей в тон костюму в белую и голубую клетку «куриная лапка» подчёркивала черноту волос и оставляла на виду мочки ушей; с каждой из них свисала жемчужина. Рукава полотняного жакета, явно сшитого на заказ, доходили только до локтя, а руки женщины, несмотря на тёплое время года, закрывали тончайшие длинные перчатки. На запястье одной руки красовался золотой браслет-цепочка, на лацкане жакета виднелась брошь в виде цветка с жемчужиной. Вторая, блондинка, была повыше и постарше; из-под отогнутых кверху полей шляпки виднелось очень оживлённое, умное и даже волевое лицо типичной полячки или немки. Лиловатого оттенка платье со сколотым аметистовой брошью вырезом как перчатка облегало фигуру, но было прикрыто свободной накидкой-тальмой без рукавов. Осанка, одежда, драгоценности и манеры выдавали дам высшего света. 

Наполеон изучал обеих, пытаясь понять, какое отношение эти красавицы имеют к делам агентства А.Н.К.Л., и опустил бинокль, намереваясь попросить у шефа объяснений, как вдруг Илья ахнул, пожалуй, что изумлённо. Поспешно взглянув в бинокль, Соло, в свою очередь, не удержался от тихого вскрика: брюнетка отвела бинокль, и лицо с миндалевидными, широко поставленными глазами стало видно очень отчётливо.

\- Сэр, но это же…

\- А вот этого не надо, Соло, - удержал его Уэверли, - пока что никаких имён. Мне вполне хватит того, что вы оба её узнали. И посмотрите на мужчин, что сидят на ряд выше наших объектов.

Оба агента опять навели бинокли. Там сидели двое мужчин, один – очень представительный европеец лет 45-50-ти, второй – пакистанец или перс, чья выправка говорила о его жизненном пути больше, нежели прекрасно сидевший костюм итальянского покроя цвета кофе с молоком.

\- Кто это? – спросил Илья. – Ни тот, ни другой лично мне не знакомы. Однако если тот, что левее, не службист, то вся моя репутация ничего не стоит! Сэр.

\- Бывший САВАК, скорее всего, - бросил Уэверли, - так что репутация останется при вас, Курякин. Хорошо разглядели эту четвёрку?

\- Да.

Несмотря на сбой в начале, забег закончился благополучно, трибуны взорвались приветственными воплями, и даже Габи подпрыгнула от восторга:

\- Гип-гип-ура! Молодец, Ксантиппа! Гип-гип-ура! 

\- Ты на кого-то поставила? – спросил Наполеон, окидывая глазами поле. Лошади… скачки… он помотал головой.

\- Да, на Ксантиппу из Клейборн Фарм, - ответила буквально танцевавшая от счастья девушка. – А в прошлый забег на их же Сократа, и оба выиграли! У меня комбинация!

Наполеону показалось, что он ослышался.

\- Клейборн?

\- Ну да, так тут написано, - Габи ткнула пальцем в программку. – Мне показались забавными эти имена – Сократ и его сварливая жена Ксантиппа, потому и поставила! Как чудесно!!!

Клейборн, думал Соло, так называлась ферма Була Хенко. Интересно, жив ли он ещё, его ли это лошади…

\- Там написано, кто заводчик? – потихоньку спросил он у Габи, пользуясь тем, что Илья и Уэверли обсуждали что-то вполголоса, опять поднеся к глазам бинокли.

\- Да, конечно, вот, - девушка провела пальцем по строчке. – Бул Хенкок, Клейборн Фарм, Париж. А что, ты его знаешь?

Хенкок? Вероятно, Болек, перебравшись на Запад, подкорректировал фамилию. Так многие делали, решил Соло, но на вопрос Габи ответил:

\- Похоже, нет, не знаю.

Он не отказался бы повидаться с Булом, но не теперь. Может быть, позже, когда придумает, как объяснить старому знакомому, кто он, Лео, ныне…

\- Уходим, - скомандовал подошедший Уэверли, - прогуляемся-ка в Венсенском лесу, мне рассказывали про одну очень неплохую чайную…

Наполеон, который жить не мог без хорошего кофе, поставил брови домиком.

\- На этот раз, Соло, обойдётесь без кофе, если его там нет. Надо поговорить.

Выйдя с ипподрома, они не спеша дошли до озера Миним и расположились на берегу за столиками той маленькой чайной. Приличного кофе там действительно не оказалось, зато лакомка Наполеон получил возможность попробовать бриоши, профитроли с шестью различными начинками и великолепные, тающие во рту вафли. Бриоши привлекли внимание и Габи, а Илья и Уэверли выбрали несладкий киш-лорен.

\- Ситуация такая, - начал Уэверли после того, как подали чай, - как вы, может, слышали, около года назад в Иране происходило нечто, что могло всерьёз изменить расклад сил на Ближнем Востоке.

\- Вы имеете в виду попытки в июне и июле 1963 года свергнуть шаха Мохамеда Реза Пехлеви и не допустить проведение реформ? – уточнил Наполеон.

\- Именно так, Соло, именно так. «Белая революция» до такой степени не вызывает восторга у тамошнего духовенства, что оно идёт на прямые провокации шахской полиции. Но всякая подобного рода деятельность требует, как мы знаем, двух вещей. Первое – явного и харизматичного лидера. За этим дело не стало, лидер всем известен. Имам Хомейни. Второе – финансирование, а здесь неясностей гораздо больше.

\- Только не говорите, сэр, будто вы думаете, что это она…

\- То, что я думаю, Курякин, пока что не имеет значения. Я знаю, ходили слухи, что шахиню Сорейю подкинули Мохаммеду Советы, но, ради Бога, не позволяйте пристрастному отношению диктовать вам образ действий! Так я продолжаю. Финансирование идёт, разумеется, из разных источников. Известно, что находящаяся преимущественно во Франции антишахская оппозиция тоже не дремлет, и мы подозреваем, или, если угодно мистеру Курякину, думаем, что среди них находится негласный лидер мятежников, в силу своего высокого положения или дипломатического статуса остающийся вне подозрений.

\- Или вне обычных методов расследования.

\- В точку, Соло. Теперь о той, которую вы видели на ипподроме. Она живёт поблизости от Елисейских полей, за ней сохранён титул Её Королевское Высочество, она очень богата, молода, красива и вращается в высших кругах света. Тот мужчина её личный охранник, который приехал с ней из Тегерана в 1958 году и неотлучно находится рядом. Это самое доверенное лицо мадам Эсфендиари, как её теперь принято величать, и, поверьте, мимо него и мышь не проскочит. Если на кого он и работает, то лишь на самого Пехлеви, и то, как сами понимаете, вряд ли бывшая шахиня стала бы держать его рядом с собой в таком качестве. Для остальных он неподкупен и неприступен и, кроме того, знает в лицо всех до единого, имеющих доступ к мадам. Из-за этого мы не можем точно выяснить, что происходит в особняке Эсфендиари, а что-то там, несомненно, происходит. Что-то важное.

Уэверли помолчал и с нескрываемым наслаждением отпил из чашки:

\- Ценой очень немалых усилий нам всё-таки удалось наладить сотрудничество с одним человеком в доме Эсфендиари, и вот он-то нам и сообщил, что мадам периодически тайно с кем-то встречается. Причём встречи происходят не в особняке у Елисейских полей, отнюдь! Ради этих свиданий мадам после какого-нибудь вечернего приёма или концерта исчезает на день-два вместе с тем самым доверенным охранником, и куда, не знает даже личная камеристка, поскольку исчезновения эти внезапны и никаких вещей Сорейя с собой не берёт. Проследить за ними тоже не получается, водитель всегда уходит от погони. Ставили даже передатчик на машину, но либо охранник его обнаруживает, либо происходит ещё что-то, но след теряется. Второй чрезвычайно настороживший нас факт кроется в том, что пару месяцев назад из дома исчезло ожерелье, одно из тех, что досталось мадам при разводе; она забрала его из банковского хранилища. Платина с бриллиантами и бирюзой…

Наполеон встрепенулся:

\- О нём я слышал. Бриллиантовые звёзды и девять капель иранской бирюзы. Красоты неимоверной и стоит целое состояние! Четверть Америки скупить можно…

\- Интересно, найдётся ли в этом мире что-нибудь ценное, о чём бы вы не слышали, Соло? Совершенно верно, а мадам и без того богатая женщина, чтобы просто так продать такую вещь.

\- Понимаю, - медленно проговорил внимательно слушавший Илья, - с такой точки зрения выглядит весьма подозрительно. Использовать столь высокопоставленную персону в своих целях... умно. А эту драгоценность можно продать в частную коллекцию, и никто, кроме обеих сторон, про то и знать не будет. Действительно похоже, что принцесса Сорейя как-то помогает тем, кто бунтует против иранского шаха, или видится с кем-то, кто в этом замешан. А раз исчезновения внезапны, то… уж не держат ли связь через охранника? Интересно… И мотив у неё есть… личный, правда, она ведь ни в каком качестве не сможет вернуться, у них же с шахом не было детей, как у принцессы Фавзии!

\- Только и исключительно личный, Курякин, - подтвердил Уэверли. – Расставание с Мохаммедом, и это факт известный, далось ей настолько нелегко, что… В общем, депрессия, бесконечные переезды с места на место, будто она нигде покоя найти не могла. А сейчас, заметьте, она тихо-мирно живёт в Париже и в европейском обществе имеет приоритет выше многих его членов, даже самого благородного происхождения. Посещает светские мероприятия, выставки, благотворительные концерты, различные приёмы. Любит собак и очень интересуется лошадьми. Она сама хорошая наездница.

\- А кто сидел с ней рядом? – спросил Наполеон.

\- Это княгиня Татьяна фон Меттерних, давняя знакомая Сорейи, а князь Пауль когда-то учился с Мохаммедом Пехлеви, и они много лет поддерживают дружеские связи. Он как раз тот самый представительный мужчина.

\- И рядом с простым охранником? – наморщил лоб Соло. – Может, это никакой не охранник, а второй муж, только об этом многие не знают?

Уэверли отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Не думаю. Сорейя получила за добровольное согласие на развод огромные отступные. Она увезла из Ирана семь вагонов личных вещей и драгоценностей! Шах своим личным декретом даровал ей титул, дающий право на дипломатический паспорт. Здесь явно усматриваются какие-то договоренности с шахом, и вряд ли монарший дом Ирана потерпел бы подобный мезальянс. Кроме того, мадам приняла католическую веру, а тот человек, Фархад Хайятт, мусульманин. Вероятно, обыкновение иранских женщин не появляться на публике в одиночестве достаточное объяснение, за несколько лет общество к этому человеку привыкло, да и на приёмах он, естественно, рядом с ней не стоит. Что, собственно, подводит нас вплотную к вашему заданию.

Соло и Курякин синхронно подались вперёд, однако американец при этом не упустил случая закинуть в рот профитроль с шоколадным кремом.

\- Через неделю, 21 июня, состоится приём в посольстве ФРГ, который устраивает княгиня фон Меттерних, и принцесса Сорейя, как имеющая немецкие корни по материнской линии, туда приглашена. Два против одного, что после приёма принцесса отправится на очередную тайную встречу, и постольку это единственная возможность подобраться к ней лично, ваша задача, Соло, поставить на неё жучок …

Наполеон от неожиданности чуть не подавился профитролью и поспешил проглотить пирожное.

\- Что??! Пристроить подслушивающее устройство на особу королевской крови? На приёме в посольстве? Это дипломатический скандал, даже вы меня не прикроете в случае чего!

\- А вы не допускайте этого «в случае чего», на то у вас и ловкие руки! Кроме того, будете работать вдвоём с Габи.

Девушка, увлечённо скармливавшая крошки бриоши суетливым французским воробьям, при звуках своего имени слегка вздрогнула, а Илья метнул в её сторону осторожный взгляд, причём уже не первый.

\- Габи Теллер сыграет роль Леониллы фон Фалькенберг, представительницы младшей морганатической ветви графов Сайн-Витгенштейн… Ведь сыграет, как думаете? А вы, Соло, будете её мужем.

Соло пожал плечами: 

\- Конечно, сыграет, сэр!

Габи весьма поднаторела в том, чтобы кого-нибудь сыграть, от горничной до виконтессы. Вообще за время их совместной работы они много чего переняли друг от друга. 

Габи учила мужчин танцевать, и, хотя Илья отлынивал от этих уроков, как мог, зато с удовольствием копался с девушкой во всяких технических штучках для автомобилей. 

Соло привнёс в компанию шарм и лёгкость обращения, учил Габи и Илью разбираться в искусстве, тонких винах и носить любую одежду так, будто ничего другого они в жизни не надевали. Только он мог подначить - или упросить - Илью и заставить его выглядеть как заправская модель с обложки модного журнала. 

Габи, преуспевшая в этом куда больше, всё равно завидовала. Если её партнёрам припадала охота покуражиться или Наполеон доводил напарника до такого градуса, что с его губ срывались опрометчивые обещания, они припижонивались (как выражалась Теллер) и шли куда-нибудь развеяться. Девушка, наблюдавшая за ними из какого-нибудь укромного уголка, подсчитывала заинтересованные прилипчивые взгляды женщин и мужчин, адресованные столь роскошным экземплярам. Это занятие надоедало ей, как правило, где-то на шестом десятке, и она собственнически вторгалась меж ними и утаскивала Соло потанцевать. С Ильёй такой номер не проходил, как она узнала по опыту. 

Однако, что удивительно, центром их маленького дружески-любовного кружка был как раз Илья. Ради одного его одобрительного взгляда или слова Габи могла тренироваться сутками, но спеть «Миленький ты мой» так чисто и с таким задором, что тот только руками разводил, а один неодобрительный частенько удерживал шаловливые руки Лео, уже тянущиеся к какой-нибудь красотке или сейфу.

\- Ты невозможен, красная угроза, - в таких случаях шептал Соло на ухо Илье, - и я требую компенсации! В двойном размере и сегодня же ночью!

Илья, свыкшийся с подобной привычкой своего напарника-любовника, всё равно розовел, но глаз уже не отводил.

\- А ты сублимируй! Займись финансовыми операциями, говорят, от них кайф не меньший.

На третьей неделе совместного проживания на вилле в Ханье им, как снег на голову, свалилась Габи Теллер. Девушка просто вошла через садик в кухню, где мужчины жарко спорили о том, сколько именно розмарина класть в маринад для бараньей корейки и нужна ли там мята. Лео считал, что не нужна, Илья полагал, что жирному мясу, такому, как баранина, мята только на пользу. К тому же греки её любили и выращивали минимум четырёх видов. Он же, в конце концов, не лимонную мяту предлагал туда положить!

При появлении Габи оба разом примолкли и воззрились на неё – Наполеон с приоткрытым ртом, Илья с поднятой рукой, которой притягивал к себе Лео для примирительного поцелуя. Девушка обвела обоих смущённым взглядом.

\- Парни, думайте, что хотите, но я без вас не могу! – и добавила, глядя, как разъединяются сплетённые руки: – Согласна жить в отеле, тут недалеко есть один, но в госпитале я уже просто на стену лезу от скуки. И я совсем здорова! Кстати, Уэверли нам отпуск для окончательной поправки здоровья дал, до Рождества!

Любовники переглянулись, словно советуясь, и Илья шагнул к напарнице.

\- Я знаю этот отель. Маленький, но уютный. Давай я с тобой схожу, помогу, а Лео… - Габи вопросительно наморщила лоб, - ну, Наполеон, пока замаринует ужин в чём хочет, хоть с мятой, хоть с гашишем!

\- Будешь капризничать, сделаю медовый маринад! – повернулся к столу Соло. – И давись тогда рециной в одиночестве!

\- Рецина с медовым вкусом не сочетаются!

\- А у тебя они и не должны! – не остался в долгу Соло. – А теперь марш с кухни, оба, пока я не рассердился.

Вечером они сидели за ужином, с аппетитом уничтожая великолепную запечённую корейку – мяту туда Соло всё-таки положил, но немного, – запивали её хвойным вином рецина, шутили и смеялись, старательно делая вид, что всё как прежде. Однако все трое понимали: «как прежде» уже не будет, две вершины треугольника сблизились, превратив устойчивую геометрическую фигуру в тонкую, как натянутый канат, прямую линию. От того, смогут ли они удержаться на этом канате, зависел весь успех их дальнейшей совместной работы в агентстве А.Н.К.Л.

А ночью Лео, растянувшись поперёк огромной кровати, привычно положил голову на живот Ильи и, наблюдая за огоньком тлеющей сигареты, спросил:

\- Как думаешь, она выстоит?

\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Илья, полусидевший в постели и закинувший руку за голову. - Это не так-то просто принять.

\- Мы же приняли.

\- Не за две недели. И нам не надо было лечить разбитые кем-то другим сердца.

И в самом деле, проходил месяц за месяцем, а то Наполеон, то Илья ловили на себе внимательные изучающие взгляды шоколадно-карих глаз. Словно девушка пыталась найти ответ на вопрос - что такого они нашли друг в друге, чего им не могла дать никакая женщина? Ради чего подвергали себя опасности общественного остракизма или проблем на службе, если их тайна станет известна. И оба, прекрасно видевшие эти взгляды, просто старались не допускать при Габи ничего такого, что могло бы поставить её в затруднительное положение и спровоцировать скандал. 

Недели, оставшиеся до Рождества, все трое провели относительно спокойно. Илья занимался специальной гимнастикой, пробежками и тренировками, восстанавливая работоспособность мышц и иногда плавая. Лео даже смотреть на это не мог: температура воды на пляжах Ханьи в декабре не превышала 13 градусов. Габи ходила на сеансы массажа и испытывала на себе дыхательную технику цигун. Как правило, к вечеру гостиная виллы Ильи и Лео становилась местом общего сбора. Здесь Габи, казалось, забывала свои в какой-то степени отвергнутые чувства, Наполеон не мучился от приступов ревности, а Илья окончательно переставал терзаться угрызениями совести по обоим поводам. А после ужина и до того, как кто-нибудь из мужчин – порой и оба – провожали её до отеля, девушка читала, уютно свернувшись в большом кресле, или играла в нарды с Наполеоном. Тот, ко всеобщей радости, продолжал изучение греческой кухни и составлял компанию Илье за шахматами, потихоньку приучая его и к нардам тоже. 

Но в гостиной витало ещё и нечто неуловимо-тёплое, что невозможно описать: поневоле безмолвная связь, трепещущие нити, сдерживавшие пылкую привязанность Лео и Ильи, страсть, поджидавшая момента перелиться через край. Втихомолку обоих пьянили тысячи желаний, а вслух… не произносилось ничего. Но мимолётный жест руки, отводившей волосы со лба занятого готовкой Лео, или долгий взгляд глаза в глаза, а иногда дыхание, обдававшее губы Ильи в тот момент, когда Лео показывал ему узел «тринити», озаряли вспышками безмятежную гостиную, как лучи солнца сквозь неплотно зашторенные окна.

Первое в своей жизни совместное Рождество любовники встретили в садике их маленькой виллы в компании Габи, глинтвейна и утки с вишнями в апельсиновом соусе. Вымощенная каменными плитами площадка с очагом в центре предоставила им редкую возможность разжечь костёр. Габи дали одеяло и вытащили для неё из дома кресло, а Илью, ничего в Рождестве не понимавшего, нарядили в синий свитер с оленями.

\- Вот так, - сказал Лео, оправляя выглядывавший из выреза воротничок рубашки, - привыкай, угроза. А будем на Рождество где-нибудь севернее, я тебя ещё и на коньки поставлю.

\- Зачем? - спросил русский, вздохнувший тяжело, как человек, которому обещали показать невероятное чудо - снег в декабре.

\- Это такой же символ Рождества, как и вот эти глупые олени, - Лео ткнул пальцем в одного, красного цвета, и притянул к себе донельзя встрёпанного Илью в тёплом уютном свитере. – Понимаю, вам там, в России, без Рождества наверняка скучно…

\- Я спросил, зачем для этого ждать праздника, - терпеливо ответил Илья. – На коньках у нас в России, - он передразнил нравоучительный тон Соло, - катаются очень многие и независимо ни от какого Рождества. Я, кстати, тоже умею. И хотя мы действительно его не празднуем, искренне не понимаю, чем хуже Новый Год. Не заметил в тебе излишней религиозности, ковбой!

\- А если ты за руль садишься? Или, тем более, Габи? – уперев руки в бёдра, вопросил тот. – Так пылко я даже в очень-очень раннем детстве не молился!

\- Э-э-э, не впутывайте меня в ваши споры, - подала голос девушка, вдыхавшая пряный аромат горячего глинтвейна, томившегося в котелке на широкой закраине очага. – Я надеялась, что теперь вы хоть грызться перестанете, да видно не судьба. А чем больше праздников, тем лучше! И мне обещали что-то dlya sugrevu…

Перед Новым Годом к ним неожиданно наведался Александр Уэверли, чем, откровенно говоря, поставил Илью и Наполеона в затруднительное положение: только слепой не понял бы, что вторая спальня виллы простаивает без дела. Но их шеф будто шоры на глаза нацепил, да к тому же пробыл совсем недолго. Поздравил подчинённых, раздал всем сёстрам по серьгам – Габи в буквальном смысле, – после чего отбыл, прихватив девушку с собой.

\- Тебе не показалось, что Уэверли о чём-то догадывается? – с опаской произнёс Илья, вертя в руках коробку с подаренным галстуком.

\- Александр Уэверли учился в закрытой английской элитной школе, странно было бы, если б он не догадался, - Наполеон отобрал коробку, уважительно покивал головой при виде наклейки известной фирмы, вытащил шёлковый галстук классического синего цвета и приложил к лицу Ильи: – Будем рассчитывать на то, что полученное там английское воспитание не позволит ему вмешиваться в частную жизнь без спроса... Ты посмотри, он, видать, где-то ткань заказывал или специально подбирал, тут выткан узор из твоих инициалов! Даже у меня такого нет… И у тебя такие яркие глаза становятся, аж больно смотреть!

И он потянулся за поцелуем, твёрдо зная, что любовник по привычке прикроет глаза.

\- А у тебя что? – спросил Илья, с трудом оторвавшись от изогнутых луком губ, прикосновение которых имело свойство мгновенно переворачивать в душе всё с ног на голову. 

Лео молча показал ему запястье, и Илья восхищённо присвистнул:

\- Оригинально! Где он это добыл?

\- Да, такие часы не столько дорогие, сколько большая редкость, - Соло полюбовался тем, как переливается в лучах света гильошированный циферблат. – «Мариус Лекультр» начала века. Значит, на Новый Год мы одни… Это открывает перед нами такие возможности! 

В результате ни одну они так и не использовали. Приготовившись полакомиться заранее замаринованной в белом вине и томившейся в печи индейкой с овощами и ароматными травами, за полчаса до наступления 1964 года Илья и Лео вдруг рухнули в кровать и занялись любовью! Им настолько не хотелось отрываться друг от друга, что они не только наступление Нового Года пропустили – если бы не вполне понятный голод, они бы и про индейку забыли… 

Работа началась сразу после Нового Года. Словно преступный мир, как следует отдохнув на Рождество и встретив 1964 год, с новыми силами пустился во все тяжкие. Кража драгоценностей британского королевского дома, пропажа ядов из лаборатории Научно-исследовательского биологического центра Люксембурга, диверсия на водозаборнике в Люцерне, непонятные стуки и привидения в замке под Карловыми Варами, и всё это только лишь за три первых месяца! А затем оживились шпионы всех мастей – от промышленных до политических – и анкловцы мотались из Генуи в Тунис, а оттуда в Лондон, Дублин и Рио-де-Жанейро. В конце концов, Уэверли сжалился и увёз Габи Теллер на краткосрочный отпуск в Брайтон, отпустив мужчин на все четыре стороны. Как мы уже знаем, они выбрали Париж.

\- Конечно, сыграет, сэр! – ответил Наполеон. – А Курякин?

\- А он как всегда, будет вашим шофёром и воспользуется возможностью поставить маячок на машину мадам Эсфендиари. Только ради всего святого, Курякин, не попадитесь на глаза Хайятту! Раз он каким-то образом избавляется и от слежки, и от передатчиков, этот парень шуток не понимает и игра идёт по-крупному. Я не осмелюсь утверждать, - помолчав и понизив голос, добавил Уэверли, - что задание простое. В том-то и дело, что в нём слишком много неизвестных. Однако, если мы правы и принцесса Сорейя входит в число заговорщиков или, по меньшей мере, им помогает, то в Иране со дня на день может случиться ещё какой-нибудь переворот. Нет никого опаснее обиженной женщины, и шах может убедиться в этом на собственном опыте, а весь ближневосточный регион взорвётся, как перегретый паровой котёл!

\- Понимаем, сэр, - ответил обменявшийся взглядом с Наполеоном Илья.

\- Вот и хорошо. И немедленно побрейтесь, наверняка под этой обильной растительностью окажется светлая кожа. Постарайтесь за эти дни подзагореть, только без фанатизма, а то если с вас, Соло, на приёме начнёт облезать кожа, на мужа представительницы рода Витгенштейн вы будете походить мало. Заезд в «Георг V» 20 июня.

\- А не поздновато ли…

\- Соло, это вам не Латинский квартал! Если только вы сами оплатите проживание за всех троих.

*****

В такси, вёзшем их от Венсенского парка до Латинского квартала, Илья Курякин ушёл в такие глубокие раздумья, что Соло встревожился. Не то чтобы за его напарником водилась привычка обсуждать дела при посторонних - конечно же, нет, - но Наполеон читал в нахмуренных бровях и залегшей меж ними маленькой складочке какую-то чрезмерную обеспокоенность. Будто Илья напряжённо что-то обдумывал, и это «что-то» было не из приятных. Однако Соло по опыту знал, что надо немного выждать. По отношению к работе Илья Курякин был кремень: пока он сам для себя что-то не уяснял, из него, бывало, и клещами ничего не вытянешь. И поцелуями, кстати сказать, тоже.

Поэтому прошло немало времени, за которое они успели привести себя в привычный вид, погулять на солнышке в саду Тюильри и съесть неплохой обед в ресторане поблизости. И весь этот период они либо перебрасывались фразами на отвлечённые темы, либо молчали, как друзья, не испытывающие больше нужды в заполнении неловких пауз в разговоре.

А вечером Илья поразил напарника тем, что, не говоря ни слова и приложив палец к губам, вынул из чемодана сканер электронных устройств и обошёл всю квартиру, тщательно и неторопливо проверяя все углы, шкафы, плинтусы и телефонный аппарат, а, закончив, вздохнул с некоторым облегчением.

\- Что тебя беспокоит, Эли? – спросил Наполеон, которому, по правде сказать, стало несколько не по себе от подобных действий. Илья всегда отличался завидной предусмотрительностью, но при этом не принадлежал к тем, кого легко напугать. – Ты же проверял всё позавчера. Чьей прослушки ты опасаешься? Об антишахском заговоре мы узнали только сегодня, вряд ли бы кто-то успел…

\- Сейчас меня беспокоят не только те, кто стоит за этим заговором, - тихо сказал Илья, присаживаясь на диван и похлопав по подушке рядом: – Сядь-ка поближе, Лео, есть разговор.

\- С удовольствием, - Соло плюхнулся, куда сказано, закидывая руку на колено Ильи, а другой подтащил поближе низкий столик с пепельницей. – Не возражаешь, если я оскверню наше обоняние «Кентом»?

\- Кури на здоровье, - фыркнул Илья. – Понадобится. Я опасаюсь жучков Уэверли.

Наполеон, не сводя с напарника выпученных от изумления глаз, попытался раскурить сигарету со стороны фильтра и предсказуемо закашлялся.

\- Что за мерзость… - он перевёл глаза на огонёк зажигалки и, в свою очередь, хмыкнул: – И это ещё работа даже не началась! А почему Уэверли? Он хочет накопать на нас компромат? – Соло стиснул зубы, чуть их не раскрошив. - Да я его удавлю собственноручно, несмотря на агентство, если он только заикнётся о том, чтоб таким способом держать тебя на крючке!

\- А тебя? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Илья, поднявший на любовника влажно блестевшие невероятно-голубые глаза. – Разве тебя нельзя так держать?

Соло пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

\- Мне и без того ещё четыре года у Сандерса на поводке танцевать, а потом плевать я на крючки хотел! За это время я удвою капиталы и запрячу так, что ни одно ЦРУ их не найдёт. А если моя страна полезет к нам в постель, буду жить в Италии или Греции, заниматься куплей и продажей предметов искусства! И ты останешься со мной, красная угроза, и не возражай даже, - Наполеон притянул к себе Илью и уткнулся лбом тому в висок. У него внутри всё сковывало холодом при мысли, чем может обернуться для Ильи дело по статье 121 советского Уголовного кодекса. – Денег нам хватит, ну её, эту роскошь, к чёртовой матери. Знаю-знаю, невозвращенцем тебе быть не очень хочется, но лучше уж им, чем… Всё-таки это я тебя втянул…

\- Перестань, пожалуйста, - прошептал Илья, чуть повернув голову и прослеживая кончиками пальцев линию упрямо сжавшейся челюсти. Странно, но такие осторожные прикосновения бывали гораздо и чувственнее, и интимнее самого дичайшего по накалу секса. - Я не ребёнок, а мужчина, и отвечу за свои поступки сам. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы честность заводила тебя так далеко, - возразил Наполеон, поднимая голову, с вызовом глядя в глаза Ильи и взглядом запрещая даже думать о том, чтобы сдаться. – Мы напарники! Всё, что происходит с тобой, происходит и со мной, ведь так? 

\- Хорошо, будем вместе разгребать то дерьмо, которое подбрасывает нам судьба. Но всё равно никуда ты меня не втягивал. И пока что меня не отзывают, - Илья улыбнулся, отвечая на этот взгляд. - Всё не столь серьёзно… хотя с какой стороны посмотреть. 

Он прикусил губу, машинально пожимая горячие пальцы.

\- Сейчас я о другом. Ты обратил внимание на то, что Габи совершенно не интересовалась нашим разговором? – неожиданно сказал он. 

Наполеон моментально навострил уши и напряг память.

\- А ты прав! Ни одного вопроса не задала, будто задание к ней никакого отношения не имеет… Ты думаешь… собственно, что ты думаешь?

\- Ты что бы подумал на моём месте?

\- Да то, что её уже ввели в курс дела, уж как минимум, - ответил Соло. – А как максимум, сделали это не просто так. Возможно, дали какое-то самостоятельное задание, помимо того, о котором говорил Уэверли. Но вот какое… есть мысли?

Курякин кивнул:

\- Одна есть, и она мне очень не нравится. Иран старое яблоко раздора между американцами и англичанами…

\- Не считая твоих соотечественников, - вставил Соло, откинувшись на диванную подушку и возводя невинные глаза к потолку.

\- Ты имеешь в виду тот неловкий момент, когда отец шаха оказался самопровозглашенным монархом при поддержке англичан и императорской России? Или нынешний дрейф Пехлеви Второго в нашу сторону? – уточнил, иронически подняв бровь, Илья. – Впрочем, спорить не буду, все три стороны замешаны. В 1953 году англичан подвинули, и им досталось только 40% иранской нефти, а до этого они получали всю нефть. И, кстати, 40% можно считать неплохим результатом, учитывая, что если бы Моссадык остался при власти, они вообще имели бы от мёртвого осла уши, как и США. Нам иранская нефть ни к чему, своей залейся, но численность азербайджанской нации в Северном Иране превышает численность азербайджанцев у нас самих, это так, к сведению, - Илья наклонился к столику, вытащил из портсигара «Герцеговину Флор» и закурил: – Как думаешь, а не замешана ли британская разведка в этих заговорах, нет ли у них некоего джокера в рукаве? И ещё одно. Кроме личных вещей бывшей шахини Сорейи и её драгоценностей, в тех семи вагонах находился некий архив, вокруг которого, как я слышал, англичане давно описывают круги! А если и этого мало, вот тебе ещё факт. До 1953 года агентская сеть англичан в Иране была многочисленнее цэрэушной, а наш шеф Александр Уэверли специалист по Ближнему Востоку и говорит на фарси. Ну-ка, разубеди меня в том, что этот спец не преследует никаких иных целей, кроме тех, что нам озвучил!

И Илья выпустил клуб ароматного дыма.

Серьёзно озабоченный Наполеон задумался. Если Илья прав хотя бы в одном из двух пунктов, то это значит, что в лице Габи Теллер они, возможно, столкнутся с членом команды, ведущим свою игру. Возможно ли такое? Соло был вынужден признать, что этого исключать нельзя.

\- В создавшейся ситуации нам надо вести себя крайне осторожно, - раздумчиво проговорил Наполеон, вынимая из пальцев удивлённо дёрнувшегося Ильи «Герцеговину Флор» и затягиваясь. Соло уже давно подозревал, что сталинские сигареты поднялись на призовое третье место списка его кинков. – Иначе по незнанию можем выступить в роли кота, обжёгшего себе лапы о каштаны для какой-нибудь обезьяны.

\- Абсолютно верно, - заметил Илья, отобравший сигарету обратно. – Мы поставим жучки на машину и принцессу Сорейю – я в тебя верю, ковбой – попробуем отследить маршрут, если она куда-нибудь поедет после приёма, выяснить, с кем она встречается, а дальше… Я не знаю, что мы будем делать, но точно знаю, чего мы постараемся избежать. Постараемся никого не убить, ни во что не станем вмешиваться и вообще укажем в отчёте только то, что напрямую относится к заданию. Пожалуй, самое время воспользоваться нашей новой разработкой.

\- Бесшумный пистолет ПБ?

\- Его длинноствольный аналог с дротиками. Умеешь стрелять по-македонски?

\- С двух рук? Нет, до этого в моей работе не доходило.

\- Значит, обычный оставишь в машине, а я буду прикрывать. И теперь ты мне не возражай, Лео, впопыхах можно и не успеть переменить оружие, потому что, если я правильно помню, спецподготовка в САВАКе на очень высоком уровне. Почти как у нас.

\- Да небось вы же их и обучали! – засмеялся Соло.

\- А вот и нет, это вы их обучали, - хмыкнул Илья, - или МОССАД! А Габи посадим за руль и под предлогом того, что может возникнуть необходимость экстренно смыться, запретим покидать машину. Очень неприятно подозревать в чём-то нашу напарницу, но, чёрт возьми…

Мужчины переглянулись. Оба прекрасно понимали, почему Илья не докончил фразу.

Нет никого опаснее обиженной женщины. Может быть, это окажется верным не только для шахиншаха Мохаммеда Реза Пехлеви.

*****

При виде Габи Теллер, вышедшей из спальни, у мужчин вырвался вздох восхищения. Наполеон, уже одетый в смокинг и полностью готовый к выходу, одобрительно свистнул, а Илья поднял вверх большой палец. Если это не представительница семьи Сайн-Витгенштейн, то тогда непонятно, как вообще должны выглядеть аристократки.

Соло недаром тратил время, муштруя Габи во время их совместных операций. Осанка, походка, высокая - но без начёса - укладка, приталенное светло-бирюзовое вечернее платье от Баленсиага на чехле, расшитая перьями и стеклярусом пелерина из тёмно-синего бархата-флок на подкладке в тон платью, остроносые лодочки на каблучке, перчатки… девушка была великолепна. Наполеон обошёл её кругом и осторожно коснулся губами нежной щеки.

\- Ты настоящая графиня! Не хватает пары мелочей… - он вынул из кармана брюк плоский футляр и подал ей. Габи глянула и строго вопросила:

\- Соло, где ты это взял? Если ворованное, я не надену!

Илья, в тёмном костюме, белой рубашке и тёмном галстуке – Наполеон, ясное дело, предпочёл бабочку – подошёл и заглянул ей через плечо. В коробочке блестели витиеватое ожерелье, будто сплетённое из золотых нитей, и такие же серьги. 

Соло немедленно принял оскорблённый вид и вздёрнул подбородок.

\- Никто ничего ни у кого не крал. Я оставил достаточный залог за них, главное не потерять. Но вообще-то я думал, что ты выберешь то открытое, диоровское. Здесь-то ожерелье ни к чему, сюда бы брошь… 

\- Секундочку, - произнёс вдруг Илья и скрылся за дверью. Недоумевающие Соло и Теллер переглянулись, но буквально через две минуты Илья возвратился и протянул Габи небольшую прямоугольную коробочку, обтянутую полувыцветшим синим атласом:

\- По-моему, это будет как раз кстати.

Теллер и Соло обменялись вторым взглядом, ещё более недоумевающим, нежели первый.

\- Открывай, там же не бомба, в конце-то концов, - нетерпеливо бросил американец. 

Девушка дёрнула плечиком и сняла крышку.

К подушечке из такого же выцветшего атласа была пришпилена брошь с подвеской. Золотая оправа в виде двух рогов изобилия, два больших, глубоких, как море, аквамарина, небольшой, но чистой воды жёлтый топаз, цветной мелкий жемчуг и бриллианты. У Габи просто-таки отвисла челюсть.

\- Обалдеть! Илья, это твоё?

\- В самом деле, – подхватил Соло, аккуратно отцепивший сокровище от подушечки, – это ведь настоящее старое золото и такие аквамарины, каких я давно не встречал! Что они у тебя делали?

\- Это бабушкина брошь, - пояснил Илья, любовно проводя кончиками пальцев по верхнему, овальной формы камню, лежащему на ладони Наполеона. – Пара моих вещей хранится у куратора, в том числе эта брошь.

\- У Олега? 

\- Да, она была в его сейфе, мне просто негде было её держать. А теперь там новые веяния, второй комплект ключей от сейфов всем велели сдать в особый отдел, и генерал сказал, что больше не может отвечать за неё. Совсем недавно прислал мне. Так и вожу пока в чемодане, а куда её ещё? Мы сегодня здесь, завтра там… А вот тут, - он взял украшение из рук напарника и приколол к вырезу платья, прямо в центре, - ей самое место.

Габи обернулась к зеркалу. Полочки застёгнутой у горла пелерины расходились, открывая сверкающую на груди брошь, и на фоне менее насыщенной по цвету ткани аквамарины невольно притягивали взгляды. Девушка поспешно надела серьги, затейливое плетение которых подошло как нельзя лучше.

\- Спасибо, я тебе верну её, обязательно!

\- Пора, господа и дамы! – Наполеон бросил взгляд на часы. – Илья, ты всё, что нужно, уложил в багажник?

\- Не учи меня работать, лучше предложи руку даме, и спускайтесь минут через пять! – отбрил тот.

Время прибытия в посольство было просчитано Соло до минуты. Им с Габи надлежало появиться там, когда гости в основном уже соберутся, чтобы, поприветствовав хозяина и хозяйку, затеряться в толпе и поджидать случая быть представленными принцессе Сорейе. Но, как это часто случается, жизнь внесла некоторые коррективы. Ждать случая не пришлось: принцесса разговаривала с Татьяной фон Меттерних, и её словно вырезанный из красного дерева, почти не тронутый помадой рот то и дело изгибала лёгкая улыбка.

При близком знакомстве мадам Эсфендиари показалась Наполеону ещё более красивой, чем на портретах или даже в бинокль. Невысокая, но стройная и изящная, с умопомрачительной талией, с мягким и тихим голосом, она излучала тёплый солнечный свет, будто снизошедшая до простых смертных богиня. По её гладкому лицу без следов пудры, по чувственным нежным губам можно было прочитать живой непосредственный нрав, темперамент, идущий от искреннего сердца. Она держалась очаровательно, однако с истинно королевской ненаигранной неприступностью. Но тот, кто хотел постичь секрет чар этой богини, смотрел в огромные, чуть печальные продолговатые сине-зелёные глаза сирены, в которых, казалось, отражались все тайны мира.

Если бы у меня была такая королева, я не променял бы её ни на кого, думал Наполеон, с удовольствием беседовавший с ней о лошадях и собаках, о картинах, украшавших стены зала приёмов, и красивых местах, где он побывал (не уточняя, разумеется, в каком качестве). Габи с успехом поддерживала разговор, шедший на немецком, и Наполеон заметил, что взгляд Сорейи несколько раз устремлялся к броши с аквамаринами; она явно оценила украшение. Надо сказать, что сама принцесса была на этом приёме в чёрном вечернем платье в пол, украшенном по вырезу полосой горностаевого меха. Судя по всему, она любила жемчуг и знала в нём толк. Её стройную длинную шейку охватывало тройное жемчужное ожерелье с жёлтым бриллиантом, и по сильному блеску и бледно-золотистому оттенку жемчужин Наполеон немедленно распознал самый настоящий ориенталь; такими же были и серьги.

Сорейя вела себя безупречно, но, поговорив с ней несколько минут, Соло неизвестно почему почувствовал, что под царственной неприступностью, как под первым ледком, схватившим воду в спокойном озерце, скрывается какое-то лёгкое волнение. Словно мадам Эсфендиари ожидала какого-то события или особого гостя. Наполеон заранее условился с Габи о том, что ей надо сделать, и девушка не подвела: уронила маленькую вечернюю сумочку к ногам принцессы, чем её «муж» и не преминул воспользоваться. Он наклонился и поднял ридикюль, сумев ловко прикрепить крошечный маячок к изнанке подола длинного платья Сорейи.

Наполеон находил устроенный княгиней фон Меттерних раут удачным. То и дело кто-либо из гостей или приглашённых музыкантов садился за рояль, совершенно новый и прекрасного тона, а в промежутках зал наполнялся оживлёнными разговорами и серебристым сдержанным смехом дам. Беседы крутились вокруг политики, не скатываясь до национализма, и политиков, не доходя до злопыхательства. Князь Пауль, кстати, неожиданно оказался знатоком автоспорта и быстро нашёл общий язык с Габи Теллер, почти без малого графиней Сайн-Витгенштейн.

А затем к роялю села хозяйка и, пока все слушали первую часть бетховенской фортепианной сонаты №4, Наполеон, ожидавший второй части, которая нравилась ему куда больше, размышлял: если бы не это едва ощутимое нетерпение, ему никогда бы не пришло в голову, что принцесса Сорейя может быть замешана в столь грязном деле, как политический заговор. Тип женщины, который олицетворяла собой мадам Эсфендиари, по его представлению, создан для любви, брака, материнства, а никак не для утоления честолюбия, ненависти или мести; в её душе царило тепло чувств, а не пылал пожар страстей. С другой стороны, что он знал о том всенародном унижении, которому подверглась любящая жена и королева, вынужденная отречься от мужа и трона лишь потому, что не смогла подарить династии наследника? Разве мог мужчина понять, какие раны способно оставить подобное самопожертвование, какие обиды, быть может, ещё таятся в сердце такой женщины? Кто мог судить её?

Княгиня с блеском закончила первую часть сонаты, и гости вполне заслуженно наградили пианистку аплодисментами. Татьяна фон Меттерних играла замечательно, с чувством и в то же время с уверенностью опытной музыкантши. И именно в этот момент не то задумавшийся, не то замечтавшийся Соло очнулся и, машинально оглядев зал, сразу же сжался, как пружина – принцессы Сорейи в зале уже не было…


	15. Глава 14. Семь звёзд.

\- Где тебя носит, ковбой??! – напустился на напарника Илья, нервно выстукивавший пальцами на руле мелодию, подозрительно напоминающую траурный марш. – Мадам Эсфендиари села в посольский «Мерседес» почти пятнадцать минут назад! Она закуталась в тёмную накидку, но я её узнал. Ещё чуть-чуть, и мы бы потеряли сигнал маячка, который я прилепил под заднее крыло!

\- Ты всерьёз полагаешь, что с приёма можно вот так запросто уйти? – огрызнулся Соло, плюхнувшийся на пассажирское сиденье и захлопывавший за собой дверцу. – Кто водитель, Хайятт?

\- Нет, - проговорил Илья, не мешкая выруливавший из ворот немецкого посольства на проспект Франклина Рузвельта. – Какой-то вполне обычный шофёр, молодой и чернявый.

На передней панели автомобиля что-то зазвенело. Соло вздрогнул:

\- Это ещё что такое? У нас багажник оторвался?

\- Нет, мы всё-таки потеряли сигнал того маячка, - несколько издевательски прокомментировал Илья. – Американский, следует заметить. Вы когда научитесь, наконец, приличную технику делать?

\- А твой, надо думать, ещё в радиусе захвата?

\- Надо думать, в радиусе! – Илья ткнул указательным пальцем правой руки в красную точку, мигающую почти на периферии треккерного круга в направлении на северо-восток; станция слежения располагалась между сидениями водителя и пассажира. – Доставай карту, Габи, она где-то на заднем сидении валяется. Попробуем понять, куда они направляются.

Пока девушка разворачивала карту, Илья увеличил скорость, и вскоре к красной точке опять присоединилась зелёная. Соло победно вскинул руку:

\- Йес! Моя техника себя ещё покажет, чекист! Так, что тут у нас по курсу?

\- По курсу ясно, что мимо своего особняка мадам проехала. Автомобиль пересёк Сену и движется на юг или юго-восток.

\- Это куда же? На Жантейи?

\- Или на окружную магистраль, бульвар Периферик… Нет, проследовали дальше…

Илья (одним глазом) и Наполеон (двумя) напряжённо следили за мигавшими точками, зелёной и красной. Преследование пока что не представляло сложности - автомобиль принцессы, никуда не сворачивая, ехал по шоссе А6В.

\- Может, ей нужно в Орли? – осенила догадка Габи, тоже не спускавшую глаз с точек. – Тогда нам за ней точно не угнаться, летать наша машина не умеет!

\- Будем надеяться, что никуда лететь мадам не собирается, это уж было бы слишком обидно.

Но именно к аэропорту лимузин и свернул.

\- Чёрт! – выразил общую досаду Соло. – Эй, а они остановились, не доезжая здания аэропорта. И как это понимать?

Внезапно одна из точек – красная – отделилась и, быстро набирая скорость, понеслась им навстречу. Илья что-то буркнул и, остановив автомобиль на обочине, выскочил с любимым биноклем в руке. Стояли самые долгие летние дни и, несмотря на поздний вечер, ещё не наступила абсолютная темнота; к тому же превосходная оптика давала лишние двадцать минут светлого времени. Наполеон, не очень-то понявший манёвр напарника, выскочил следом.

\- Кого ты выискиваешь? – спросил он, всматриваясь в поток машин, текущий по другую сторону разделительного газона.

\- Пригнись! – крикнул не успевший ответить Илья, толкая напарника за автомобиль. – Габи, немедленно за руль!

\- Да что такое-то? – возмутился его беспардонностью Соло. – Я из-за тебя смокинг изгваздал!

\- Да то, что мадам сменила машину! – закричал в возбуждении Илья. – Едут не на посольском «Мерседес-600», а на «Ягуар Марк Х». Вот как они сбрасывали хвост!

\- Соло! Илья! – позвала уже перебравшаяся на водительское место и заботливо расправившая дорогое платье Теллер. – Точка уходит!

Автомобиль стартанул с места так, что севшего сзади Соло вжало в обтянутую кожей спинку сидения. Всё-таки Габи была очень хорошим водителем.

\- Быстрее бы съезд на аэропорт, там можно развернуться, – с тревогой говорил Илья, не сводивший глаз с удалявшегося в противоположном направлении красного огонька. – Вот он. Габи, скорее, умоляю! Гарантирую, что они уйдут правее, им явно нечего делать в Париже. И как он гонит!

«Бентли» выскочил обратно на шоссе. Действительно, судя по экрану локатора, расстояние между двумя автомобилями не уменьшалось, а Теллер, тем не менее, увеличила скорость почти до 80 миль!

Доехав до дороги А86, точка ушла направо. Теперь её путь лежал на восток, а скорость увеличилась ещё больше.

\- Наверняка форсированный движок, - буркнула под нос Габи. 

\- А у нас здесь что, керосинка? – взвыл Соло. – Ты смотри, что делает, гад…

Магистраль вошла в долгий крутой изгиб, но «гад» вписался в него так, будто никакого поворота не было и в помине.

\- Пошёл в обход Тье и Шуази-ле-Руа, - произнёс Илья, вцепившийся в переднюю панель. – Значит, туда им не надо. Молодец, Габи! Только держись!

\- Я-то продержусь, – ответила девушка. – Как автомобиль, не знаю.

Верный «Бентли» накренился при входе в вираж, но устоял. Дальше дорога шла почти прямо, однако на подъезде к пересечению с шоссе на Вильнёв-ле-Руа те, кого они преследовали, неожиданно съехали направо и понеслись по параллельной трассе. Илья выругался сквозь зубы.

\- Габи, давай за ними! Чую, что-то у них на уме…

Параллельная дорога была узкой. К счастью, спустилась ночь, и машин попадалось немного. Проскочив почти до Сены, «Ягуар» опять вышел на магистраль.

\- Я понял, - вдруг сказал Соло. – Или у них фальшивые номера, или просто скорость снижать не хотят, а там, наверху, полицейский пост. Если они ещё раз так сделают, не съезжай и не теряй время, Габи, только чуть притормози, они всё равно вернутся!

Илья покачал головой:

\- Не факт! Куда же они так несутся, вряд ли их цель на этой дороге… Это слишком просто…

Он не договорил: дорога снова круто ушла влево, судя по мигающей точке.

\- Габи, осторожно, водитель снизил скорость, но не исключено, что он так проверяется, - предостерёг Илья. – Если они хоть раз засекали слежку, то сейчас важно не дать им возможность заметить нас, а машин на дороге мало!

Оставив Кретей справа, а XII округ Парижа слева, магистраль уходила всё дальше и дальше на восток, и красная точка прибавила скорости. Мимо них проносились огни городков вроде Жуанвиль-ле-Пон или Бри-сюр-Марн, мотор мерно урчал, дорожное полотно плавно ложилось под колёса, и Наполеон невольно задавался вопросом – в самом-то деле, где конец этому преследованию? В Реймсе? Или подальше, в Меце? Или вообще где-нибудь в ФРГ или Люксембурге? С мадам Эсфендиари станется, паспорт-то у неё дипломатический… 

\- Ты заметил, кто за рулём? – спросил он Илью.

\- Мне показалось, что Хайятт, но в точности я не уверен, шли они очень быстро, - ответил не сводивший глаз с экрана треккера Курякин. – Кто бы это ни был, он либо личный охранник со спецподготовкой, либо гонщик-профессионал, а, может, и то и другое. Маршрут у него отработан до мелочей, вон как грамотно проходит повороты и не идёт меньше 75 миль. У нас таких в Девятом управлении готовят, у вас, как я знаю, тоже есть аналогичный департамент.

\- Есть, - кивнул Соло и, посмотрев через плечо Габи на показания одометра, охнул: – Ну надо же! 85 миль отмахали и не заметили, как!

\- Я заметила, - проворчала Габи. – По убыли бензина, не по усталости, не беспокойтесь.

\- Останавливаться для заправки мы не можем, - сказал Илья, бросая взгляд на стрелку уровня топлива. – Какое счастье, что бак я залил полный!

Не доезжая Шато-Тьерри, красная точка повторила манёвр со съездом и параллельным объездом, и Габи пошла на риск, но пролетела дальше, действительно обнаружив на шоссе пост службы безопасности дорожного движения. Все облегчённо вздохнули, когда «Ягуар» снова вышел на трассу.

\- Указатель на Вриньи, - заметил Соло. – Скоро развилка. Отсюда три направления – к северу на Сен-Кантен, прямо в Реймс, а южнее на Труа. Только последнее не имеет смысла, из Парижа в Труа короче ехать по другой дороге…

Соло внезапно смолк: красная точка снизила скорость, а затем замигала правее.

\- Труа или Мец, - подвёл итог Наполеон. – Ну и вся остальная Европа. Похоже, этого парня только атлантическое побережье не интересует. Но должен же он когда-нибудь заправиться!

Погоня возобновилась с прежним упорством. Красная точка мигала впереди, водитель держал по-прежнему высокую скорость, хотя расстояние между машинами сократилось до километра. Однако на развилке, где магистраль раздваивалась, агенты слишком поздно поняли, что угодили в ловушку – съехавший с шоссе «Ягуар» на него не вернулся, уходя всё дальше вправо, на Ла Вёв.

\- Чёрт возьми! – не сдержал недовольства изучавший карту Наполеон. – Габи, мы отклоняемся! Если сейчас же что-то не предпримем, они выйдут из радиуса захвата, а если куда-нибудь свернут, мы их вообще потеряем!

\- А нет ли дороги, соединяющей обе трассы?

\- Только гораздо дальше, очень далеко, - ответил Соло.

\- Тогда держитесь! – крикнула девушка.

Чуть прижавшись к обочине и пропустив пару попутных автомобилей, она резко выкрутила руль и вдавила акселератор. Колеса, пробуксовывая, взвизгнули, «Бентли» сотрясся, подпрыгнув на бордюре разделительного газона, и автомобиль ловко пролетел поперёк встречного потока. Кто-то протестующе (или восторженно – Илья не понял) засигналил.

На то, чтобы нагнать «Ягуар», потребовалось немало времени, но в тот момент, когда - незадолго до Шамон-ан-Шампани - дистанция сократилась до допустимой, произошло необъяснимое. Красная точка вдруг замедлилась и свернула вправо, туда, где, согласно карте, вообще никакого шоссе не было!

\- Что ещё за выкрутасы? – вопросил в никуда Соло. – Ни за что не поверю, что они поехали по полю!

\- Ну-ка, где мы? – повернулся к нему Илья. – Что тут за местность?

\- Впереди городок Шамон, но до него ещё мили три. 

\- А справа хоть какой-нибудь населённый пункт есть? – вдруг спросил Илья. Он так гипнотизировал смещающуюся всё правее и правее красную точку, будто хотел пришпилить её глазами к экрану локатора.

Наполеон удивлённо поднял голову:

\- Есть, но это что-то вроде посёлка или деревни. Называется Реси. Ты думаешь…

\- Там должна быть дорога, не по воздуху же жители туда попадают! – подхватил на лету Илья. – Габи, внимательнее.

Курякин оказался прав. Проехав милю, они увидели узкий асфальтированный съезд, уходящий в смутно угадывавшийся в темноте лесок. 

\- Вот это смахивает на конечный пункт, - удовлетворённо заметила Габи. – Поглядим, что за этой рощицей.

Однако за лесочком фары ехавшей довольно быстро машины высветили дорожный знак «Крутой спуск», и почти сразу автомобиль вместе с дорожным полотном ухнул вниз, как будто перед ним разверзлась пропасть. 

Три крика слились воедино.

\- Tvoyu mat`! 

\- Тормози! – отчаянно закричал Наполеон, почувствовавший, что колёса автомобиля оторвались от земли. – Fucking shit! Габи, тормози!!!

\- Der Teufel! Не ори под руку! – завопила девушка, пытавшаяся посадить «Бентли» на все четыре колеса. – На лету тормозить бесполезно!!!

Как выяснилось, дорога не только спускалась с крутого склона холма, но и поворачивала при этом вправо под углом почти 90 градусов, вследствие чего «Бентли» приземлился, подняв левыми колёсами тучу пыли и гравия с обочины. Из-под правых дождём рассыпались ясно видимые в темноте огненные искры, автомобиль завилял, но умница Габи выровняла машину. Удивительно, но 125-мильный путь и почти два часа ночного вождения на скорости, которую вполне можно охарактеризовать как бешеную, мало сказались на реакции и навыках бывшей девушки из мастерской. 

Соло, больно прикусивший щёку при жестковатом приземлении машины, проворчал:

\- Надеюсь, оно того стоило!

\- Стоило-стоило, ковбой, - ответил Илья. – Они замедляют ход. Габи, теперь потише, вряд ли в этой глуши мы можем рассчитывать на то, что нас не заметят. Одной машины более, чем хватит.

Девушка послушно сняла ногу с акселератора и весьма вовремя: дорога круто свернула ещё раз, теперь уже налево, перебралась через железную дорогу и, наконец, упёрлась в перекрёсток.

\- Налево, - коротко бросил Илья, изучавший экран. – И поезжай на цыпочках.

\- Тут есть озеро или пруд странной формы, точь в точь серп. Почувствуешь себя как дома, чекист, - раздался с заднего сидения несколько ехидный голос. 

\- Может быть, - сверкнул глазами через плечо Илья, - но наша цель совсем недалеко. После следующего перекрёстка паркуемся, и дальше мы идём пешком, а ты, Габи, остаёшься в автомобиле. Нельзя рисковать и выдавать своё присутствие звуком работающего мотора и светом фар.

Девушка загнала «Бентли» под деревья и погасила фары. Илья вышел из машины, привычно окинул глазами окружающее, открыл багажник и принялся в нём копаться. Наполеон, со вкусом поведя широкими плечами и втянув благоухавший резедой и шиповником ночной воздух, последовал за напарником.

\- А тут хорошо, - мечтательно проговорил он.

\- В мире много мест, где хорошо, - тихо ответил Илья. – Вот твоя куртка, а вот моя. И ты как хочешь, а я переобуюсь.

\- Я не буду, мои туфли меня полностью устраивают.

Ещё бы, подумал Илья. Соло всегда приобретал только ботинки из самой мягкой кожи и с гибкой подошвой. Как был пижоном, так им и остался. Хотя даже это Илье в нём теперь нравилось.

Под туфельками Габи захрустел гравий, а нижняя юбка атласного платья зашуршала, когда она подошла к поспешно скидывавшим пиджак и смокинг и натягивавшим чёрные куртки мужчинам. 

\- Да уж, в такой компании я смотрелась бы странновато, - она по очереди оглядела обоих и сняла забытую Наполеоном бабочку. – Но как-то тревожно. Может, я тоже переоденусь и пойду с вами?

\- Нет, ты свою работу выполнила с блеском, отдыхай, - непререкаемым тоном возвестил Илья, мигом сменивший чёрные туфли на полуботинки на бесшумной подошве. – У нас только два прибора ночного видения, а уличных фонарей тут не предусмотрено. Хотя это как раз хорошо. Забирайся в салон, блокируй двери и жди нас. Эй, ковбой, застегни молнию повыше, белая стойка рубашки выглядывает, вот так, - он поправил застёжку.

Наполеон фыркнул и предпринял попытку закатить глаза, что, впрочем, из-за темноты не произвело впечатления ни на кого.

\- Слышал я, угроза, про говорящие зеркала, но встречать не доводилось. Как там в сказке? «Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи…»

Габи издала нечто, напоминающее стон, и потерла висок:

\- Господи, и как вы друг друга ещё выносите?

Застигнутые врасплох мужчины переглянулись и одновременно пожали плечами. 

\- Признайся, ты без этого заскучала бы, - авторитетно заметил Соло. – Если я прошёл твой фейс-контроль, угроза, то может, двинемся уже?

*****

Удостоверившись, что красная точка неподвижна, мужчины неслышно крались вдоль узкой улочки, по обе стороны которой, где поближе, где поодаль, спали обыкновенные деревенские коттеджи. Почти каждый от улицы отгораживала живая изгородь с калиткой, на некоторых домах горели фонари. 

Осматривая местность в ночные бинокли, игравшие сейчас роли термографов, Илья и Наполеон искали машину, чей двигатель ещё не остыл. Миновав таким манером домов десять и не обнаружив никаких признаков таковой, агенты сошлись у уходящей налево улочки.

\- Пусто, - констатировал Курякин. 

\- Ага. Что за чертовщина, куда они подевались? – шёпотом спросил Соло. – Тут ни у кого и гаражей-то нет. Твой прибор не может дать ошибку?

Илья отрицательно покачал головой и раздумчиво провёл указательным пальцем по верхней губе.

\- Не столь большую. Конечно, с точностью до метра он тебе ничего не покажет, но от того места, где мы оставили Габи, метров двести – двести пятьдесят. Не знаю, вдруг опять какая-нибудь хитрость…

\- Стой! – осенило Наполеона. – То озеро или большой пруд в виде серпа, сейчас оно впереди слева. Вокруг него полно деревьев, и если машина стоит там, никакой термограф её не увидит! Пойдём, посмотрим.

Илья кивнул. Действительно, они вскоре обнаружили отходившую от уже упомянутой улочки узкую аллею, так хорошо укрытую кронами деревьев и подлеском, что мимо неё, вероятно, можно ездить сколько угодно, если не знать, что она там. Метров через тридцать-сорок аллея повернула, сквозь кусты блеснул свет, и откуда-то явственно пахнуло водой. Внезапно Соло схватил Илью за руку, показывая куда-то вперёд:

\- Вон она!

«Ягуар» преспокойненько стоял на площадке перед красивым двухэтажным домом в стиле классицизма, розовым с белым, объединённом одноэтажными галереями с двумя флигелями. В центре площадки виднелся круглый цветник, на двухъярусной лестнице, шедшей ко входу в дом, каменные балясины поддерживали мраморные перила. Мраморные же колонны центральной части дома напоминали коринфские, а лепные украшения фасада воспроизводили искусно высеченные головки наяд и дриад. Окна первого этажа и левого флигеля, занавешенные французскими шторами, освещал изнутри мягкий свет, между застеклённой дверью и двумя высокими боковыми окнами горело по светильнику кованой бронзы; правый флигель, второй этаж и мансарда оставались тёмными.

Поражённый Наполеон поднял на лоб прибор ночного видения и воззрился на дом:

\- Вот это да! Достойно настоящей принцессы!

\- Ни с одной не знаком, но красота удивительная, - согласился с ним Илья, подтащив уже собиравшегося выйти из кустов зачарованного спутника поближе к себе. – Как думаешь, где хозяева? Во флигеле?

Наполеон отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Не думаю. Хозяйская часть обычно центральная. Внизу гостиная, столовая, может, комнаты для гостей или кабинет хозяина. Спальни или детские на втором, а в мансардах устраивают рабочие кабинеты или опять же спальни. В помещениях флигелей по традиции живёт обслуживающий персонал, а в такой вилле он должен быть обязательно. Значит, с кем бы ни встречалась тут мадам, они, скорее всего, где-то на первом этаже. Надо поискать чёрный вход, позади дома должен быть выход на террасу с видом на озеро или что-то подобное, - прошептал Соло.

На этот раз покачал головой Илья:

\- А про водителя ты забыл? Да и должен быть здесь ещё кто-то, вероятно, и не один, а мы не можем себе позволить оставить позади каких-то заговорщиков, которые каждую секунду могут всадить нам пулю в спину по причине праздного интереса к их личностям. Хватит нам и одной Габи.

\- Ты всё ещё не отказался от своих подозрений? – внимательно посмотрел на напарника Соло. – Ничего такого я не заметил.

\- Я тоже, но до сих пор наши цели совпадали, - ответил Илья. – Всё зависит от того, с кем встречается мадам. Этот дом точно ей не принадлежит, Уэверли непременно узнал бы об этом. Пока Теллер не выяснит наверняка, чья это вилла, мы в безопасности. Но что делать с обслугой или охраной?

\- У меня твой ПБ с дротиками, - проговорил Наполеон. – Это, конечно, не «поцелуй в ушко», но вполне его заменит. Давай просто зайдём сзади во флигель и обеспечим всем, кого там обнаружим, сладкий сон. Сколько будет действовать снотворное?

\- Часа два, - ответил Илья. – Принимается.

Они снова опустили на глаза приборы ночного видения – безопасности ради – и прокрались, обходя дом справа, по неосвещённой стороне. Строение оказалось больше, чем выглядело на первый взгляд, и позади на самом деле обнаружился второй вход. Однако назвать его «чёрным» у Наполеона язык не повернулся. Французские окна от пола до потолка распахивались на вымощенную глазурованной плиткой полуовальную веранду, крышей которой служило нечто вроде солярия второго этажа, а колонны увивали глициния и плетистые розы. От партерной клумбы с журчащим фонтанчиком начиналась аллейка и парк в английском стиле, шедшие, очевидно, к озеру.

Наполеон приостановился, чтобы получше рассмотреть всё это, однако, подгоняемый укоризненно поднятыми бровями Ильи, вздохнул и играючи вскрыл замок. Аккуратно притворив двери за собой, мужчины двинулись по коридору направо, пока не достигли кухни. Так, по крайней мере, полагал Наполеон, учуявший аромат свежесваренного кофе и какой-то стряпни.

В просторном помещении находились двое, обернувшиеся на звук открывшейся двери. Один оказался Фархадом Хаяттом, безошибочно узнанным и Соло, и Курякиным. Мужчина без долгих прелюдий получил в бок дротик со снотворным, однако сориентировался крайне быстро и выдернул стрелу, рванувшись к агентам; пришлось вмешаться Илье. Второй, типичный француз, сразу поднял руки кверху, но Соло уложил и его отдыхать, после чего снял с плиты две турки с грозившим удрать кофе и проверил жарочную печь.

\- Цыплята по-провански, - безошибочно определил он и выключил печь, чтобы не подгорело. - Кофе хочешь? Пахнет просто божественно!

\- Подожди ты со своим кофе! Это не для нас, а для гостей. Значит, их всего двое. Если одна из них мадам, то кто второй? Или вторая?

Сказав себе, что кофе уже никуда не убежит, а цыплята не разлетятся, Наполеон направился вслед за Ильёй. Полы в коридоре были из ценных пород дерева, светильники на стенах – старинными, из кованой бронзы, стены - жемчужно-серыми с позолоченными лепными бордюрами. Коридор оканчивался двустворчатой дверью в изогнутой стене; создавалось впечатление, что находившаяся за этой дверью комната овальная или же круглая. Но не успел Наполеон приложить ухо к двери, как изнутри донёсся не то придушенный вопль, не то вскрик женщины, которой ладонью зажимают рот, и оба, уже ни о чём не думая, разом приняли решение. Наполеон отскочил в сторону, а Илья, прицелившись, нанёс удар ногой, и язычок замка отскочил. Дверь распахнулась, и Соло первым влетел в комнату, действительно оказавшуюся круглой.

Внимание мужчин сразу же поглотила пара, стоявшая в дальнем конце у большого зеркала с хрустальными светильниками по бокам. Мадам Эсфендиари, по-прежнему в чёрном вечернем платье, чуть вздрогнув, обернулась. Мужчина в полувоенной форме позади неё сделал то же самое и стремительно шагнул вперёд, заслоняя Сорейю.

\- Вы кто такие? – раздался властный голос. – Как вы сюда попали?

Тёмные до черноты глаза под густыми бровями, выразительные черты лица, орлиный нос. Коротко подстриженные, обильно подёрнутые сединой волосы, волной зачёсанные со лба назад. Осанка и речь императора.

Роскошная столовая поплыла у Наполеона перед глазами, и он испытал невыразимо горячее желание провалиться сквозь Землю, желательно прямо в тюрьму Синг-Синг. 

Несмотря на невысокий рост и довольно скромную одежду, не могло возникнуть никакого сомнения в отношении того, кто перед ними. Рядом с принцессой Сорейей стоял её бывший муж и действующий правитель Ирана, шахиншах Мохаммед Реза Пехлеви.

Вид у Ильи был столь же растерянный, как и у Соло, но он хотя бы нашёлся с ответом. 

\- Ваше Величество, - учтиво склонив голову, проговорил он, - прошу простить нас за вторжение, но мы услышали какой-то возглас и подумали, что нужна помощь.

\- Помощь? – изумилась женщина. – Я всего лишь от радости…

\- Подожди, Сорейя, - остановил её шах. – Я задал вам вопрос. Кто вы и как сюда попали?

А вот это объяснить очень трудно, если не невозможно, в панике сказал себе Илья и бросил взгляд на напарника, и вовсе хватавшего ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыбина.

\- Реза, - снова вмешалась принцесса, чья выдержка была поистине королевской, - вот этого господина слева мне сегодня вечером… вернее, вчера, - поправилась она, - представили как Джозефа Йетса, супруга Леониллы фон Фалькенберг. Ведь это же вы, мистер Йетс?

Сорейя выступила из-за бывшего мужа, и на Наполеона обрушился ещё один удар судьбы, пожалуй, что не слабее первого: на шее мадам Эсфендиари сверкало и переливалось драгоценное ожерелье. Девять бриллиантовых цветков в оправе из платины рассыпали во все стороны искры, снопы огней, не позволявших усомниться в подлинности камней, а девять капель первосортной иранской бирюзы вторили сине-зелёным глазам, придавая им чарующую прелесть. 

Илья тоже понимал, что все их домыслы и догадки, по-видимому, были построены на фундаменте, не стоившем того песка, на который он рассыпался.

\- Так я жду объяснений! – тон монарха стал чуть жёстче. – Сорейя, позови Фархада. Что за безобразие здесь происходит, хотел бы я знать!

«Я бы тоже», - подумал Соло и вслух проговорил:

\- Сожалею, но ваш приказ невыполним, мистер Хайятт прийти не сможет. Извините.

Брови Пехлеви грозно сдвинулись, а в тёмных глазах полыхнуло пламя. Этот человек наверняка не привык слышать подобное.

\- Вы что, его убили? Вы убили моего подданного??! Вы с ума сошли! Да кто бы вы ни были, вы за это ответите!

\- Нет-нет, Ваше Величество, - поспешно ответил Наполеон. Вот ведь как знали, что будут проблемы. Правда, никак не предполагали, что такие. – Он просто спит. Снотворное.

«И сильные руки Ильи», - добавил он про себя.

\- А! – сказал, немного успокаиваясь, шах. – Но вы должны объяснить, в конце концов, что делаете в моём доме.

Илья кинул взгляд на Лео – у того обычно «объяснения» выходили куда убедительнее.

\- Дело в том, что мы с женой подумали, что Её Высочество похитили или вынудили уйти с приёма силой, - начал Наполеон. – Вы исчезли так внезапно…

Сорейя склонила головку набок и с интересом разглядывала Соло:

\- А вы, конечно же, имеете обыкновение спасать каждую попавшую в беду титулованную особу, не считаясь с затратами личного времени.

Прозвучало это очень мягко и кротко, но не обмануло никого, в особенности шаха.

\- Вы, мадам, не каждая, - нашёлся Наполеон.

Внезапно Мохаммед улыбнулся, и это была удивительно нежная улыбка.

\- Далеко не каждая, - согласился он. – Могу я предположить, что вы тоже не просто мистер Йетс?

Шах подошёл поближе и взглянул прямо в невозмутимое лицо Ильи.

\- Аналогично и относительно вас, мистер… - он сделал паузу, выжидательно поглядывая то на одного, то на другого.

Илья понял, что время игры в прятки миновало.

\- Вы совершенно правы, - сказал он. – Моё имя Илья Курякин, это – Наполеон Соло, мы сотрудники независимого Агентства по наблюдению, контролю и ликвидации преступных элементов. Прошу нас простить за вторжение в вашу частную жизнь, но мы действительно полагали, что мадам попала в какое-то затруднительное положение и хотели помочь.

\- Курякин? – поднял бровь Пехлеви. - Вы русский?

\- Имею честь им быть, Ваше Величество.

\- Рад вас приветствовать, товарищ Курякин, - произнёс Мохаммед по-русски, и довольно бегло. – Как мне кажется, у нас есть, о чём поговорить, всем вместе. А Фархад обещал сварить кофе.

\- Я принесу, - отлип, наконец, от пола Соло. – И заодно сварю и нам, если позволите.

\- Разумеется, - шах вернулся к английскому, на котором общался совершенно свободно. – Только снотворного туда подсыпать не надо. 

Через пятнадцать минут все четверо сидели вокруг низкого чайного столика в круглой комнате, которая, судя по всему, оказалась столовой. Стены были выкрашены в приятный глазу цвет мха, элементы лепного декора ручной работы – орнамента в виде стилизованных веерообразных листьев – без излишества подчёркнуты лёгкой позолотой, великолепный мозаичный паркет сверкал как зеркало, подвески хрустальной люстры бросали разноцветные блики на мебель, обтянутую тканью в розовую, зелёную и кремовую полоску, и картины, при виде коих у Наполеона невольно загорелись интересом глаза. Портьеры на окнах были тёмно-зелёными с золотыми шнурами и кистями. На столе палисандрового дерева стояла ваза с цветами – ранними розами, а на спинку кушетки была небрежно брошена чёрная бархатная накидка, подбитая золотистым атласом. 

Принцесса вынула из буфета поставец с напитками, Наполеон весьма кстати нашёл в кухне коробку пирожных, купленных, скорее всего, ещё спавшим поваром-французом в Реси, и захватил их вместе с кофейником, оставив цыплят на потом.

\- Так что вы подумали, увидев, что принцесса исчезла с приёма, почему бросились её спасать? – спросил за кофе шах.

\- Я подумал, что её похитили, чтобы как-то воздействовать на вас, Ваше Величество, - ответил Наполеон, уже выстроивший в голове более-менее правдоподобную версию. - Учитывая, что весь последний год… извините, если я коснусь неприятных вещей… - шах кивнул, - у вас в стране неспокойно…

\- И вы решили, что меня могут шантажировать и вынуждать отказаться от престола или проводимых мной реформ, раз не удалось это сделать силой, - бесстрастно заметил Пехлеви, отпивая коньяк.

\- Примерно так.

\- Это совершенно бесполезно, - сказала Сорейя, поднимая заблестевшие глаза на бывшего мужа. – Реза не поддаётся на шантаж, а я скорее умру, чем позволю ставить ему такое условие. 

Шах протянул руку и взял тонкие пальцы женщины в свои:

\- Благодарение Аллаху, подобное никому в голову не пришло, иначе я бы оказался перед нелёгким выбором.

\- Выбор на самом деле очень прост, - тихо ответила женщина. – Мы оба знаем, что без родины тебе нигде нет места. Ты просто зачахнешь и погибнешь. Мы ведь уже об этом говорили… когда-то.

Мохаммед прижал к губам ладонь принцессы, а мужчины застыли. Столько любви и признательности чувствовалось в этом жесте... Просто не верилось, что эти люди расстались шесть лет назад. 

\- Но ведь на приём вы уже пришли под чужим именем, - поднял голову шах. – То есть у вас уже был повод тревожиться за Сорейю. И что произошло?

Он переводил глаза с Наполеона на Илью и тяжело вздохнул:

\- Ожерелье?

Соло неловко кашлянул:

\- Ну, если честно…

\- Значит, я угадал. Вы, что естественно, решили, что его либо тайно продали, что могло означать опять-таки шантаж, либо украли.

\- В общем, да, Ваше Величество.

Шах обвёл гостей взглядом и пожал плечами:

\- Ну, с ожерельем всё очень просто. Бирюза, как вы, может, знаете, плохо реагирует на жиры. Сорейя надевала его на благотворительный концерт, и на одну из подвесок попала капелька духов. Я забирал его к нашим ювелирам, они заменили камень и видите, теперь оно в полном порядке. Я обещал привезти его ко дню рождения принцессы, а я не нарушаю данных ей обещаний.

\- День рождения?

\- Сегодня, 22 июня, день рождения Сорейи Эсфендиари Бахтияри, которую я бесконечно люблю и уважаю.

\- Я просила тебя не прилетать столь часто, - умоляющим голосом проговорила женщина. – Тебе будет трудно объяснить это кому-нибудь, кроме…

\- Кроме тебя, - договорил Пехлеви. – В конце концов, я многим пожертвовал ради чести и славы династии, в том числе тобой. Могу я взамен хоть иногда действовать как обычный человек?

Агенты переглянулись и встали:

\- Простите, Ваше Высочество…

\- Не надо, - женщина грациозно поднялась с кресла, – высочество я там, а здесь я Сорейя для Мохаммеда и мадам Эсфендиари для всех остальных.

\- Мадам, примите наши поздравления и самые искренние пожелания, - поклонился Соло, а та протянула руку для поцелуя сначала ему, а потом Илье, добавившему: – Пусть в вашей жизни будет больше звёзд и меньше застилающих их туч.

\- Звёзд, - задумчиво проговорил шах. – И созвездий…

Илье казалось странным сидеть и спокойно пить кофе с шахом и бывшей шахиней, хотя оба держались так, словно ничего необычного в этом полуночничанье с людьми, которых они видят впервые, для них не было. Свойственная шаху сдержанность, даже меланхоличность, естественное достоинство и глубокий спокойный голос были исключительно импозантны и располагали к себе. Сорейя вела себя и говорила как друг, всегда готовый прийти на помощь шаху.

Мадам Эсфендиари протянула руку к кофейнику, как вдруг Илья выпрямился и поднёс палец к губам.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - тихо произнёс он и встал с кресла. – Я слышал, как где-то хлопнула дверь. 

Все замолчали и с минуту напряжённо прислушивались. 

\- Может быть, это Франсуа, повар, – вполголоса сказал шах. – Фархада мы даже не услышали бы.

\- А зачем повару красться? – спросил Соло. – Я слышу чьи-то осторожные шаги.

В столовую вели две двери, одна из флигеля, вторая из расположенной между столовой и входом большой гостиной. Наполеон указывал на ту, что вела в гостиную.

По знаку Ильи хозяева отступили вглубь комнаты, за большой буфет резного полированного дуба, а Соло, держа наготове «вальтер р38» Ильи (его же бесшумный ПБ с дротиками он засунул за пояс брюк) встал так, чтобы прикрыть их. Курякин прижался к стене рядом с дверью; Наполеон видел, как напряглось это мощное тело, и сжались в тонкую линию губы.

Внезапно кто-то осторожно нажал на ручку двери, она повернулась, а вслед за этим створка потихоньку начала открываться. Илья со всей силой рванул створку на себя, и не ожидавший такого манёвра нежданный гость как ракета влетел в столовую и грохнулся на пол, выкрикнув при этом пару ругательств. Курякин уже занёс руку для удара, как вдруг с изумлением выпалил:

\- Габи??!

Соло, тоже узнавший поднимавшуюся с помощью Ильи на ноги девушку, с неменьшим удивлением спросил:

\- Ты что здесь делаешь и почему так одета?

Шах и бывшая шахиня, понявшие, что непосредственной угрозы нет, выглянули из-за спины Наполеона, и монаршая выдержка изменила им окончательно – шах хмыкнул, а принцесса звонко рассмеялась. И было чему.

Можно подумать, в руки Ильи попал какой-то причудливый гибрид. От макушки высокой вечерней причёски до талии, обтянутой лифом светло-бирюзового платья со всё ещё приколотой драгоценной брошью с аквамаринами это была изящная женщина, а от талии до пола – разнорабочий на стройке. Свободные чёрные штаны странно топорщились на бёдрах, придавая им гипертрофированную крутизну, снизу торчали чёрные же ботинки, явно бывшие на четыре-пять размеров больше, чем нужно. Наполеон готов был биться об заклад, что более нелепой фигуры этот загородный дом никогда не видел. Особую пикантность фигуре придавал пистолет с глушителем, в котором Соло узнал собственную «беретту». 

Дальнейшая беседа – некоторое время – состояла в основном из возгласов и ругательств на немецком, английском и даже русском, смеха мужчин и вопросов, которые недоумевающие, хоть и немало позабавленные Реза и Сорейя задавали на всех языках, какие знали, а говорили они на многих. То и дело Илья или Наполеон пытались взять себя в руки и прекратить этот балаган в присутствии титулованных особ, но стоило им взглянуть на свою напарницу, одетую в ботинки Наполеона и его же штаны от униформы, и всё это прямо поверх платья от Баленсиага, как их снова пробивало на хохот. 

\- Что вы смеётесь, черти б вас взяли! – выходила из себя Габи. – Я там от тревоги уж не знала, что и думать! Вас нет больше часа, мать вашу! Соло, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь ржать, я тебя ударю!

И, подкрепляя слова делом, девушка вырвалась, в конце концов, из рук Ильи и нанесла неслабый такой тычок в солнечное сплетение мужчины. Тот смеяться перестал, зато застонал:

\- Ну, чекист, научил ты её на мою голову. Габи, ты что, на самом деле решила нас отбивать у неизвестных злоумышленников?

Девушка сердито нахохлилась и бросила:

\- Да если бы я только знала, что вы тут с этими злоумышленниками кофеи распивать вздумаете…

И в этот момент она, наконец, обратила внимание на хозяина. Узнав правителя Ирана, Габи нелепо приоткрыла рот, но тут же захлопнула его и изобразила нечто вроде книксена. Попытка была не очень удачной: девушка чуть не растянулась на полу, зацепившись носком ботиночка 12 размера за низ брючины вовремя поймавшего её Ильи.

\- Реза, позволь представить тебе миссис Леониллу Йетс, урожденную фон Фалькенберг, - с немалым пафосом в голосе произнесла принцесса Сорейя, - и, как мне кажется, мистер Наполеон Соло может внести в это имя небольшие уточнения. Не так ли?

И Сорейя ослепительно и слегка лукаво улыбнулась.

\- Мисс Габриэлла Теллер, наша коллега, - ответил Соло, по реакции монаршей четы видевший, что дипломатической ноты от посольства Ирана во Франции, пожалуй, можно не опасаться. Вот как теперь разбираться с Уэверли…

\- О, вы действительно немка! – воскликнула бывшая шахиня. – Хоть это оказалось правдой.

\- Да, мадам, - подтвердил Наполеон. – И раз всё выяснилось и вам ничто не угрожает, мы, с вашего позволения…

\- Нет-нет, - сказала вдруг Сорейя, бросившая на иранского шаха мимолётный взгляд, - прошу, останьтесь ненадолго. Если вы, конечно, не устали. Такой занимательный день рождения у меня, признаться, первый раз в жизни.

\- И я присоединяюсь к просьбе мадам Эсфендиари, - голосом, повелительность в котором в значительной степени была приглушена мягкостью, проговорил Пехлеви.

\- Слово мадам закон, как сегодня, так и всегда, - ответил за всех Соло. – Габи, а куда ты дела туфельки? Неужели умудрилась запихнуть в ботинки?

Илья сходил за автомобилем, подогнав его на площадку с клумбой перед главным входом, после чего Габи поспешно приняла приличный вид, сбросив в гостиной мужские брюки и переобувшись в атласные светло-бирюзовые туфли. Затем Соло отправился на кухню за цыплятами и обнаружил, что и повар, и – главное – Фархад Хайятт избавились от действия снотворного. Встреча с последним, надо сказать, чуть не стоила Наполеону жизни, не вывернись он каким-то чудом из захвата устроившего за дверью засаду Хайятта. И, пока он то на французском, то на английском – фарси, в отличие от Уэверли, он не знал - пытался втолковать разозлённому охраннику, что концепция встречи на высшем уровне существенно поменялась, прошло немало времени и было сброшено на пол немало посуды. На грохот и крики повара во флигель примчались все, вплоть до принцессы и шаха, которому одним словом и удалось, наконец, остановить погром. 

\- Вам, мистер Соло, очень повезло, - сказал Пехлеви, и Наполеон, мысленно возносивший хвалу Спасителю, с ним целиком и полностью согласился. - Фархад головой отвечает передо мной за безопасность Сорейи, и, кстати говоря, зная его методы, я удивлён, что вам всё-таки удалось его выследить. Хотелось бы знать, как.

Соло прекрасно его понимал. Встреча с бывшей женой была явно не первой и, уж конечно, не последней. Им с Ильёй, разумеется, ещё предстоит как-то договариваться и с Габи, и с Уэверли, потому что Наполеон склонялся к мысли: если свидания Мохаммеда Реза Пехлеви и принцессы Сорейи получат огласку, это может разогреть иранский котёл ещё сильнее. В конце концов, они не агентство по делам о разводах, и если тут и был какой-то заговор, то единственный человек, кого он должен волновать, шахиня Фарах.

\- Могу вас заверить, Ваше Величество, что это было крайне тяжело, и мы потеряли бы след мадам очень давно, не будь у нас такого высококлассного водителя, как Габриэлла.

На лице Пехлеви отчётливо проступило изумление:

\- Но Фархад неоднократный чемпион Ирана по автогонкам! И несколько лет состоял в моей личной охране…

Наполеон позволил себе пожать плечами:

\- Мисс Теллер тоже профессионал, уровень С6.2 по версии ГДР, если Вам это что-нибудь говорит.

\- Говорит. Специалист по экстремальному вождению, имеющий право выступать в кольцевых автогонках, - вздохнул шах. – Наши женщины ещё не достигли таких высот, но если это будет зависеть от меня, возможности у них будут.

Наконец все пятеро снова собрались в столовой. Цыплята, надёжно укрытые в печи, к счастью, от выяснения отношений Соло и Хайятта не пострадали.

Атмосфера за ужином стала весьма непринужденной, простота в общении и открытость шаха и мадам Эсфендиари, как уже было подмечено, оказались очень приятны. Илья нашёл, что первая же принцесса, с которой он близко познакомился, обворожительна, ярка и эмоциональна, интересна как сердечная и умная женщина, а не просто дама «королевской крови». В её присутствии о титуле хотелось забыть напрочь!

Мохаммед и Илья обнаружили общую страсть к мотоспорту и мотоциклам, Сорейя хозяйничала за столом и по-немецки рассказывала Габи историю бирюзового ожерелья, сидевший между Ильёй и Теллер Соло наслаждался великолепным крепким кофе, сваренным по-восточному – с кардамоном и мускатным орехом, – и коньяком, который, как он подозревал, был старше его самого, и принимал участие то в том, то в другом разговоре. Он не раз ловил взгляды, которыми обменивались шах и его бывшая жена, взглядами, полными обожания и взаимопонимания. Как ни мало он интересовался политикой, но слышал, что Мохаммед, выступая перед своими поданными и объявляя им о разводе, не удержался от слёз… 

Воистину настоящие женщины созданы для того, чтобы нас удивлять, говорил он себе, глядя теперь на Габи. Напялить уродскую – для неё – одежду и обувь, пожертвовав при этом нижней юбкой дорогущего платья, которая никак бы не влезла в брюки, и на свой страх и риск отправиться на разведку… Наполеон, ей-богу, не знал, кто поразил его больше.

Шах предложил руку Габи и повёл её по круглой столовой, показывая развешанные по стенам картины. Два удачных Коро, несколько импрессионистов и даже один Сезанн составляли удачную подборку французской живописи, не тяжёлую и по настроению светлую. 

Ильёй тем временем завладела принцесса. Будучи шахиней, Сорейя вместе с Мохаммедом приезжала с визитом в СССР, и теперь с интересом расспрашивала собеседника о тех местах, где тогда побывала. Узнав, что агенты не раз посещали Рим, мадам рассказала о своём участии в недавних кинопробах, устроенных в Риме Дино де Лаурентисом. Он предлагал ей сняться в фильме, состоящем из трех новелл, причём каждую новеллу будут режиссировать по очереди Микеланджело Антониони, Мауро Болоньини и Франко Индовина.

\- И вы дали согласие, мадам? – спросил внимательно слушавший Илья. – Мне кажется, работать с такими мастерами невероятная удача.

Сорейя тепло улыбнулась:

\- И невероятная ответственность тоже, мистер Курякин, я ведь не актриса. Кроме того, Реза пока не высказал мнения на этот счёт. Я, разумеется, могла бы взять псевдоним, как это обычно делается, но в моём случае это совершенно бесполезно.

Тем временем Пехлеви, услышавший своё имя, подошёл и опёрся на спинку кресла принцессы.

\- Вы о будущих съёмках? Попробуй, - он поцеловал руку Сорейи. – Я вполне доверяю твоему вкусу и такту и знаю, что ничего не достойного принцессы Иранской ты не сделаешь. 

Наполеон поймал многозначительный взгляд Ильи – время, отпущенное правилами хорошего тона на визит, истекало, да и дорога предстояла дальняя.

\- Позвольте мне на прощание сделать вам небольшой подарок, - сказал обменявшийся каким-то загадочным взглядом с принцессой Мохаммед, когда гости стали откланиваться. – Я знаю, что не в обычае вашей культуры мужчинам носить драгоценности…

\- Но, - подхватила Сорейя, - я надеюсь, мисс Теллер от лица агентства примет одну вещь.

Женщина подняла со спинки кушетки бархатную накидку, отцепила застежку и протянула её Габи:

\- Это можно носить и как брошь, и как украшение на шляпке, и как подвеску.

Габи едва сдержала вопль восторга, а у мужчин перехватило дыхание. На маленькой изящной ладони Сорейи лежал Млечный путь. Именно так это и выглядело – извилистая золотая лента, усыпанная бриллиантовой крошкой и дорожками из мелких чёрных бриллиантов. И на фоне этого Млечного пути переливались семь золотистых шестилучевых звёзд, мерцавших в тёмно-синих каплях.

\- Это же звёздчатые сапфиры! – вырвалось у Соло. – И наверняка из Бирмы!

\- Я рада встретить такого знатока, мистер Соло, – очаровательно улыбнулась Сорейя. – Вы совершенно правы, это бирманские сапфиры. Эту заколку заказал мой отец по своему собственному эскизу к моему восемнадцатилетию. Принцесса Иранская просит принять её на память о ней… и сохранить инкогнито Его Величества шахиншаха.

\- Имя моей жены переводится с фарси как «Семь звёзд», - уточнил Мохаммед. – Ты прекрасно выбрала, Сорейя.

Габи явно испытывала желание стиснуть украшение в руке и подняла умоляющий взор на Илью. Тот поклонился принцессе.

\- Мадам, Ваше Величество, если мы примем этот подарок, то нас можно будет по праву обвинить в том, что нас подкупили, - глаза девушки печально опустились, - но если вы, в свою очередь, позволите нам ответить тем же…

И к немалому изумлению и Наполеона, и, тем более, Габи, он повернулся к последней и отстегнул от выреза её платья брошь с аквамаринами, а потом шагнул к принцессе и почтительно подал украшение. Она взглянула на Пехлеви, который одобрительно кивнул головой:

\- Работа конца XIX века, если не ошибаюсь. Эти аквамарины изумительно подходят к твоим глазам. Достойный ответ ещё большей редкостью, нежели сапфиры из Бирмы.

\- То это иное дело, - докончил Илья, а Габи облегчённо вздохнула.

Часы в гостиной пробили половину седьмого утра, и солнце вот-вот должно было подняться из-за горизонта, когда Илья помогал Габи устроиться на заднем сидении «Бентли». Он категорически отказался дать девушке опять сесть за руль, как она ни уверяла, что ни капли не устала. Со стороны озера наползал лёгкий туман, оседавший мельчайшими капельками на ресницах спустившейся с крыльца Сорейи, кутавшейся в накидку, и на кончиках завившихся прядей волос Наполеона. И пока принцесса обменивалась с немкой и стоявшим рядом Ильёй прощальными словами, Соло воспользовался этим, чтобы вполголоса обратиться к Мохаммеду:

\- Ваше Величество, против вас постоянно плетутся заговоры, и как я понимаю, потому что ваши реформы не устраивают духовенство и крупных землевладельцев.

\- Совершенно верно, - подтвердил шах, - и те, и другие обязаны поделиться землёй с теми, кто её обрабатывает. Сельское хозяйство Ирана держится на мелких землевладельцах. Наверное, товарищ Курякин нашёл бы в этих взглядах нечто коммунистическое.

\- Возможно, но заговорщики…

Шах сделал какой-то пренебрежительный жест рукой.

\- Мистер Соло, однажды, подталкиваемый британским и американским послами, я попытался учесть интересы своих противников и стать конституционным монархом. Это стоило нам с Сорейей трёх дней изгнания в 1953-м, а Иран чуть было не стал республикой. Так что я сыт по горло демократией на западный манер и намерен править сам, как умею. И пока нас не слышит принцесса, я вам так скажу. Я понимаю, что, возможно, погибнуть от рук террориста моя судьба, но полагаюсь на превентивные меры и, уверяю вас, - тут он гордо вскинул голову, - не стану для убийц лёгкой целью.

Автомобиль тронулся, и прежде, чем он свернул в тенистую аллею, Илья увидел в зеркале заднего вида, как присоединившийся к Сорейе шах заботливо укутал её плечи бархатом, что-то сказал на ухо, и пара рука об руку направилась в окутанный утренней дымкой парк. Убаюкиваемая мерным покачиванием, Габи заснула ещё до того, как «Бентли» выбрался на шоссе на Шамон-ан-Шампань, а молчание мужчин прервал над чем-то напряжённо размышлявший Наполеон.

\- У меня один вопрос и одно соображение, - вдруг сказал он, и Илья вопросительно округлил глаза. – Во-первых, откуда тут взялся шах? Если бы он прибыл самолётом, Уэверли, думаю, известили бы об этом! А на автомобиле… Сколько там государств между Францией и Ираном, штук десять? Не с Луны же он свалился в Реси.

\- Спасибо, что напомнил, есть у меня одна догадка, но кое-что надо проверить. А что за соображение?

\- Я бы на месте Уэверли немедленно отозвал из дома Эсфендиари того, с кем он там наладил контакт. Хайятт его моментально вычислит, как только узнает об утечке информации о пропаже ожерелья, и что-то мне подсказывает, что у этого контакта будут крупные неприятности.

\- Соображение правильное. Сейчас я приторможу, и мы свяжемся с шефом. Предлагаю ничего не говорить ему о шахе, это семейное дело, пусть сами разбираются.

\- Согласен. А Габи?

Илья усмехнулся:

\- Кажется, я был не совсем прав насчёт неё, и в свете сегодняшних событий думаю, что на всё надо смотреть под другим углом. Знаешь, как говаривал твой тёзка, император Франции? Не ищите злой умысел там, где все можно объяснить глупостью. Или любовью, добавлю я. В любом случае, никакого политического заговора против шаха там нет. Так что мы не слишком погрешим против истины, если скажем, что мадам Эсфендиари исчезает на любовные свидания с человеком, которого не хочет афишировать во избежание проблем. 

\- Достаточно близко к правде.

\- Достаточно? Да оно прям рядом! – фыркнул Илья. – Будет допытываться, скажем, что по разговору поняли, что это один из кинорежиссёров, у которых она пробы проходила. Роман на съёмках вещь привычная, а их там трое, вот пусть и гадают, кто он. Габи такая версия понравится, вот увидишь.

Машина взобралась на холм, и перед последним поворотом Илья свернул на обочину.

\- Ну-ка, пойдём, кое-что разъясним, - сказал он, вылезая из автомобиля и прихватив цейссовский бинокль.

Здесь, на вершине холма, дымки не было, но подсвеченные встававшим солнцем контуры домов и деревьев в низлежащей долине были ещё слегка размытыми; озеро, над которым клубился туман, казалось наполненным молоком. Мирная, безмятежная картина, сказал себе Наполеон, скрывавшая под собой давнюю трагедию и горечь жертвы.

Спустя пару минут Илья хмыкнул и протянул бинокль напарнику.

\- Посмотри-ка на юго-запад, по ту сторону железной дороги, - сказал он, мягким прикосновением указывая направление. – Видишь прогалину в лесу?

\- Вижу. Там что-то… синее или голубое… - Наполеон настроил бинокль по своим глазам и ахнул: – Это же легкомоторный самолёт! Шестиместный «Бичкрафт Барон», если глаза мне не изменяют.

\- Не-а, не изменяют. От того места до пруда у дома совсем ничего, пешком через парк пройти. И этот голубой самолётик в Иране каждая собака знает. 

\- Постой, ты же не хочешь сказать, что шах сам на нём прилетел? В доме ведь, кроме прибывшего с мадам Фархада, только повар.

\- Именно это я и хочу сказать, – ответил Илья. – Во время Второй мировой Мохаммед Реза Пехлеви был лётчиком, а сейчас передвигается по стране на собственном самолёте и за штурвалом почти всегда сам. Мне бы раньше сообразить…

\- Так ты знал? – голова у Соло пошла кругом. Интересные вещи вскрываются! 

Курякин кивнул:

\- О том, что шах пилотирует самолёт? Знал, разумеется, операция «Аякс» у нас давно входит в учебники. И ты должен знать. Разве ты не слышал, что в 1953 году Пехлеви улетел из Тегерана именно что за штурвалом своего «Бичкрафта», да ещё любимую жену с собой прихватил?

\- Слышал, - задумчиво проговорил Соло. – Мда, очень смело и умно. Ни тебе границ, ни регистрации в аэропорту, полная анонимность! Всего-то и нужно шестьсот метров более-менее ровного поля.

\- Точно. Ладно, поехали, у нас ещё больше сотни миль пути.

Соло связался с Уэверли, и по тону разговора Илья понял, что к объяснению пропажи ожерелья, весьма близкому к истине, и предложению на всякий пожарный позаботится о безопасности «контакта» их шеф отнёсся со всей серьёзностью, как и к краткому сообщению о том, что на сей раз агентство А.Н.К.Л. столкнулось с заговором исключительно любовного характера.

Больше ничего интересного на обратном пути не произошло. Гелиос в своей колеснице неуклонно взбирался по крутому небосклону, их героическая подруга Габи спокойно спала на заднем сидении, зажав в руке заколку с семью звёздами, а Наполеон периодически всматривался в бирюзово-голубые глаза, ища в них признаки усталости.

\- Ковбой, ты смотришь на меня, как на тикающую бомбу! – не выдержал, наконец, Илья. – Машину вести мешаешь.

\- Не хочется попасть в коммунистический рай лишь из-за того, что ты заснёшь за рулём! – сварливо ответил Соло, но глаза его лукаво блеснули. - Я, знаешь ли, не так представляю себе «жили счастливо и умерли в один день»! 

Илья прыснул, но постарался сдержаться.

\- Я, знаешь ли, - передразнил он американца, - тоже туда не спешу, хотя и не отказался бы посмотреть на него воочию. На коммунизм, я имею в виду, - пояснил он, видя, как изумлённо распахнулись мечтательно-озорные серо-синие глаза. – Но если тебя это так тревожит, через милю съезд, встанем там и поспим. Минут двадцать-тридцать, не больше, этого будет вполне достаточно.

Было около девяти утра, когда запылённый «Бентли» подъехал к «Георгу V». Все согласились с тем, что начать день следует с хорошего французского завтрака, и к тому моменту, как все переоделись, на террасе номера Габи и Наполеона уже стоял на спиртовке и испускал ароматные пары серебряный кофейник. Компанию ему составляли пара блюд с сырами и ветчиной, накрытых серебряными же крышками, ваза с фруктами, свежайшее сливочное масло, джем и корзинка с только что выпеченным хлебом. 

\- Не думала, что так проголодаюсь, - заметила с набитым ртом Габи, в одиночку уничтожившая багет и полтарелки ветчины. – Вроде бы ночью ели, хотя… честно сказать, присутствие монарших особ скорее способно прогнать аппетит, чем его вызвать. Но они мне очень понравились, оба. А вам?

Мужчины, не желавшие отвлекаться от поглощения кофе и тёплых круассанов с маслом и джемом, синхронно кивнули.

\- И кофе у них куда лучше, - добавил Соло, начавший нанизывать на шпажки кусочки сыра вперемешку с виноградинами. – Эй, куда? Этот сыр ты всё равно не ешь! – он ухватил за руку Илью, в ответ сердито сверкнувшего глазами. – Знаю-знаю, когда ты голоден, то злой, как демон, но тебе осталась вся ветчина…

\- Вся? – иронически поднял бровь Илья, обозревая наполовину опустошённую тарелку.

\- Вся, не съеденная нашей доблестной защитницей, - поправился Наполеон. – Согласись, она это заслужила.

\- Как приятно, что меня, наконец, признали равной, - не осталась в долгу Габи, ловко ухватившая с тарелки Соло кусочек камамбера с пришпиленной к нему виноградиной. – Тогда, может, и мнение моё выслушаете? Относительно всего этого дела.

\- А оно какое-то особое, это мнение? – недоумённо наморщил лоб Наполеон, а Илья прекратил жевать и настороженно воззрился на девушку.

\- Судить вам. Я считаю, надо прислушаться к просьбе мадам и не говорить о её свиданиях с Мохаммедом, - бухнула Теллер и, неправильно расценив округлившиеся глаза напарников, торопливо заговорила: – Не подумайте, это не потому, что они мне заколку подарили, а просто… ну, мадам явно ничего против шаха не замышляет и… они ТАК друг к другу относятся, что… как хотите, но мне их жалко, вот! – уже с вызовом докончила девушка.

Соло застонал и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, а Илья, внимательно всмотревшись в порозовевшую Габи, не спеша проговорил:

\- А я думал, что ты так увлеклась в Венсенском парке кормёжкой воробьёв, что прослушала всё, что говорил нам Уэверли.

\- Да Алекс мне уже…

Соло резко вскинул голову, а Габи, понявшая, что невзначай проговорилась, осеклась. Под перекрёстным огнём мужских взглядов девушка краснела всё больше и больше.

\- Так что там мой тёзка говорил о глупости? – нарушил молчание Соло. – Мы с тобой, Илья, два жутко серьёзных идиота. А то, что этот Алекс тебя на четверть века старше, ничего?

\- Уж кто бы говорил! – воскликнула, выходя из себя, Теллер. – Вы тоже пара не слишком традиционная!

\- Туше! – развёл руками Илья. – Считай, что мы твоё мнение уже к сведению приняли. Будешь общаться с… мистером Уэверли, учти это.

\- Учту, - улыбнулась Габи. - И вот ещё что, - девушка встала из-за стола и вернулась, протягивая что-то Илье. – Я полагаю, это должно принадлежать тебе, ты отдал за неё свою семейную ценность.

Габи разжала пальцы, и солнце зажгло золотистую звезду в каждой из семи сапфировых капель. Илья секунду смотрел на них, а потом отрицательно покачал головой:

\- На что мне женское украшение? Оставь, у тебя ей будет гораздо лучше. А бабушкина брошь теперь в руках женщины, которой она подходит, как никому другому. Таких, как мадам Эсфендиари, одна на миллион. Ну, может две.

Он накрыл ладонью искрившийся в лучах солнечного света Млечный путь, загибая пальчики Габи обратно:

\- Она твоя.

Поднявшийся со стула Наполеон подошёл ближе и, в свою очередь, положил правую руку сверху, скрепляя договор:

\- Dixi. А теперь, хоть я и ненавижу это говорить, предлагаю попросить принести нам чай и, пожалуй, ещё ветчины.

*****

_**Чехословакия, Прага, Карлов мост.  
июнь 1964 года.** _

Эдриан Сандерс и Олег Дронов, не спеша поднимавшиеся со стороны Малостранья, остановились посередине выгнутой арки моста. Умевшие принимать разные обличья и мимикрировать под окружающую толпу, оба были сейчас неотличимы от прочих праздношатающихся. Сандерс в рубашке в ковбойскую клетку с закатанными рукавами и джинсах стоял, прислонившись спиной к каменному парапету и подставив лицо солнцу, а Дронов, в простых серых брюках свободного стиля и футболке с короткими рукавами, открывавшими мускулистые жилистые руки, наоборот, молча взирал на воду, опёршись локтями на парапет и опустив на них подбородок.

\- Ничего не меняется, кроме нас самих, - вполголоса проговорил он. Чешский его был далёк от совершенства, но слишком много вокруг было народа, чтобы трепаться по-английски или, тем более, по-русски; последний язык здесь знали многие. – Войны, разрушения… но каким я это увидел в 1944-м, такое оно и сейчас. Мост, река, ратуша, пражское барокко, чумной столб… А вот мы…

\- Не ворчи, - так же по-чешски отозвался американец. – Этому всему лет столько, сколько нам не прожить и за три срока. Зато мы ещё способны чему-то удивляться или радоваться, а чумной столб уже ничем не поразишь.

\- Почему же, - более лёгким тоном ответил русский, - можно и поразить. Лбом об него со всего маху, к примеру. Мне вот очень хочется.

\- Да ладно тебе, Олег. Тебя так подкосило последнее дело наших в Париже? 

\- Меня подкосило то, что, перешагнув за полувековой рубеж и прожив почти двадцать лет в браке, я вдруг обнаружил, что ни черта не понимаю в женщинах, ни в принцессах, ни в простолюдинках, - хмыкнул Дронов. – И ведь доктор Иванов говорил, что шах периодически куда-то улетает один! Доктор так и полагал, что к бывшей жене, да я думал это дворцовые сплетни. Кажется, я начал терять хватку. Это что ж за хрень творится?

\- Ты об этом… Мы с тобой сколько знакомы?

\- С 1944-го уже двадцать лет накапало. А что?

\- И сколько раз за это время я с тобой соглашался? Не считая работы, само собой.

Генерал поднял на лоб солнцезащитные очки и с удивлением посмотрел на невозмутимого Эдриана.

\- А разве такое было? Ты даже Нину, помнится, хотел чуть не силой увезти в сектор союзников в 1945-м. Хотел бы я, кстати, понять, почему… И?

\- Ну и вот сейчас я с тобой полностью согласен, - Сандерс с удовлетворением наблюдал неописуемое выражение лица то ли коллеги, то ли противника, и, плюнув на конспирацию, перешёл на английский: – И я не о хватке. Женщины неведомая страна, живущая по таким законам, которые нам не постичь, как ни пытайся. Думаешь, что они ангелы и ждёшь от них понимания, а получаешь рога высотой с Марию Снежную, кучу претензий и впридачу себя же чувствуешь дураком. Тогда ты полагаешь, что имеешь дело с дьяволицами и ждёшь гадостей при первом удобном случае, и вот вам не просто случай, а случище! - а выходит самопожертвование или совсем непонятно что. Но тот, кто вздохнёт с облегчением и будет отныне рассчитывать на это самопожертвование, опять же может сесть в глубокую лужу! Тут поневоле задумаешься, может, они не так уж неправы…

\- Кто «они»? – остро взглянул Дронов.

\- Так-так-так, старина, не делай вид, что ни о чём не догадываешься, - ответил не менее пристальным взглядом Сандерс. – Мне-то всё равно, ставить под ружьё всю службу, чтоб завлечь одного сбившегося с пути праведного мужчину на родину я не собираюсь. Делать мне нечего!

\- Мне тоже, - перестал играть в прятки генерал, тоже перешедший на английский. – Мне рассказывали… когда Курякина нашли в том подвале… Словом, удивлён я не слишком. Всё-таки когда азарт и уныние, страх и эйфорию делят пополам и постоянно прикрывают друг другу спины, оттуда только шаг до того, чтобы и всё остальное тоже… стало общим. Но, пока они работают в паре, положение равное и реагировать я не обязан.

\- Ну, где-то кто-то издох, большой и страшный, - констатировал Сандерс, по-прежнему вглядывавшийся в опёршегося спиной на каменный парапет Олега. – Я тоже не удивился бы… одному разу, мы с тобой и не такое на войне видали, но сейчас я сомневаюсь, что одним случаем там всё и ограничилось. Знаешь, я даже рад тому, что этот хулиган Соло как-то остепенивается. Не тащит что ни попадя, как сорока, и ведёт себя гораздо предсказуемее. Вот не знаю, то ли твоему Курякину за это спасибо сказать, то ли просто с возрастом дури в голове меньше стало…

\- То ли она другой выход нашла, - неожиданно и очень открыто засмеялся генерал. – И кто мы теперь друг другу? Сватья, что ли? И кто у нас тогда Уэверли?

\- Как кто? Англиканский священник, разумеется! – усмехнулся Сандерс. – Если б не он… Проголодался я что-то, пойдём к «Чёрту», туда сегодня свежее пиво привезли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации к главам 13 и 14.
> 
> Принцесса Сорейя, [ она же мадам Эсфендиари](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/01/ab74cea632a21884ba9645796c7947b7.jpg)  
> Мохаммед Реза Пехлеви со своей второй женой, Сорейей Эсфендиари Бахтияри, [ в день их свадьбы](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/01/ef5df931c2902ec86c6f764a67d4565f.jpg)  
> [Портрет шаха](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/01/c7ea038467745236d7cb1c4cdcb56072.jpg)  
> [Часы,](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/01/ba9028da456586bf017652f61b603bcd.jpg) подаренные Наполеону  
> [Брошь](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/01/4d2b6377a8f4eeefc83d2554624b9bb1.jpg) Ильи  
> [Ожерелье с бирюзой](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/01/d0f0d67a6cde59590c7e206094668ebd.jpg)  
> [Усадьба в Реси](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/01/b47393772d883ad36e1ad3d36def5424.jpg)


	16. Глава 15. Чёрный Ворон.

_**Австрия, Вена.  
12 ноября 1965 года.** _

Самый хмурый месяц года словно набросил полутраурную вуаль на город, от красоты которого обычно нельзя отвести глаз. А сейчас солнце светило редко и мало, холодные осенние дожди иногда переходили в снегопады, однако и снег отрады не приносил. Он быстро таял, становясь мокрой кашей и противно чавкая под ногами. Листвы на деревьях в венских парках, таких привлекательных с апреля по октябрь, уже не было, световой день стал коротким, и многие музеи закрывались рано.

Но, с другой стороны, во второй половине ноября Вена начала прихорашиваться к Рождеству. Возле Ратуши установили шикарную ёлку, и вся площадь превратилась в рождественский базар. Габи Теллер наверняка нашла бы, от чего тут прийти в восторг. Разнообразные сувениры, старинные ёлочные украшения и подлинные бытовые мелочи, посуда, кухонная утварь, серебряные столовые приборы, часы всех видов и размеров, всяко-разные изделия ручной работы... Просто глаза разбегались. А от запаха горячих булочек, яблочно-пряных штруделей и кексов с ванилью и апельсиновой цедрой, бережно укрываемых от холода в ящиках-термосах, слюнки потекли бы даже у самого стойкого приверженца здорового образа жизни. Впрочем, его интересы тоже учли: на площади хватило места и для традиционного катка. Но Габи в Вене не было, как не было и Ильи. Оба агента находились в Югославии, где по заданию Уэверли пытались разобраться – негласно, само собой - в том, является ли странный взрыв под капотом автомобиля Иосипа Броз Тито покушением, или же это нечто иное. 

В результате оставшийся в одиночестве Наполеон Соло несколько заскучал. Звучало это странно, учитывая место пребывания, но тем не менее, тем не менее… Разумеется, Наполеон прошёлся по музеям и картинным галереям, взглядом знатока отмечая новые экспонаты и автоматически прикидывая цену и способы, какими он мог бы завладеть этими экспонатами, однако дальше столь привычных когда-то игр разума мысли не заходили. Соло даже рассердился бы на подобную перемену в себе, вот только не знал, на кого ему сердиться-то. На себя? Глупо. На Илью? Не за что. Тот никогда его не пытался перевоспитать и не читал ему мораль, просто окидывал таким ироничным взглядом, что Наполеон вдруг понимал: хвастать кражей картины из музея всё равно что Мохаммеду Али считать за честь победу над дворовым хулиганом. Поэтому на сей раз музеи Вены могли вздохнуть с облегчением, чего не скажешь о частных собраниях. В этих случаях Илья лишь ронял голову на руки и выстанывал что-то вроде: «Ковбой, ты опять!».

Кроме приобщения к прекрасному, Наполеон воспользовался редким шансом поучаствовать в празднике святого Мартина, приходящемся на 11 число. Поскольку в этот день принято готовить гуся по особому рецепту – с каштанами, картофельными клецками и красной капустой, - большинство венских ресторанов в день святого Мартина включают гуся в свое меню. Соло не упустил случая основательно напробоваться этого оригинального блюда, запив его изрядным количеством австрийского вина нового урожая. А на следующий день к отсыпавшемуся в отеле «Хилтон Вена» Наполеону заявился Александр Уэверли.

«Я сплю, и мне снится кошмарный сон! - успел подумать заспанный агент. – Четвёртая бутылка точно была лишней!»

\- Доброе утро, - ответствовал на эту мысленную речь весьма бодрый Уэверли. Он-то, понятное дело, от гуся держался подальше. Благополучно пройдя вместе с 39-м Управлением британского Адмиралтейства через реформу, закончившуюся созданием Министерства обороны и Штаба оборонной разведки, Уэверли умудрился сохранить за собой и агентство А.Н.К.Л. Наполеон втихомолку благодарил шефа за это, как и за то, что он ни словом, ни намёком не обмолвился об их отношениях с Ильёй Курякиным. Знали ли о них Эдриан Сандерс и Олег Дронов… Соло почему-то полагал, что знали. 

\- После такого количества нездоровой жирной пищи и алкоголя настоятельнейше рекомендую интеллектуальную деятельность и местную минеральную воду. Небось, в каком-нибудь хойригере чревоугодничали?

\- Если уж отмечать этот праздник, то как местный, в небольшом ресторанчике на окраине города, а не в «Хилтоне», - заявил Наполеон, протирая глаза, и, отвернувшись из вежливости, зевнул: – Но поправьте меня, сэр, если я ошибаюсь… вы ведь пришли ко мне не для того, чтобы предложить вместе посетить какой-нибудь перфоманс «Вены-модерн»?

\- Не буду скрывать, подобная мысль мне в голову приходила, - Уэверли держал свой сарказм наготове и начищенным до блеска, как боевую рапиру, - поскольку для прогулок на свежем воздухе погода неподходящая. Однако мы будем мешать зрителям. К тому же ваши, Соло, комментарии вряд ли понравятся режиссёрам или актёрам. 

Наполеон молитвенно сложил пальцы рук и устремил восторженные глаза к небу, будто возносил хвалу Мадонне. Действительно, он предпочитал классику и не переносил современное искусство, если не вынашивал планов его купить, украсть или продать. Творения молодых режиссёров театральных постановок не относились ни к одной из данных категорий.

\- Поэтому мы отправимся в городской парк, где, надеюсь, найдётся горячий глинтвейн…

\- Он ещё хуже, чем перфомансы, от которых вы меня благородно избавили, - перебил Соло. – Я за коньяк.

Агенты А.Н.К.Л. давно смирились с привычкой их шефа давать им задания где-нибудь на улице или в каком-то неожиданном публичном месте. Однажды в Рио-де-Жанейро ради этого они забрались в вагончик подвесной канатной дороги, и испугавшаяся столь головокружительной высоты Габи почти ничего не уяснила, но из самолюбия ни шефу, ни напарникам об этом не сказала. Это чуть было не обошлось провалом миссии. Вспоминая об этом деле, Наполеон до сих пор вздрагивал... 

Через десять минут они уже шагали вдоль аппендикса Дуная к пруду. Уэверли, укутавшийся в шарф и надвинувший шляпу пониже, сунул руки в карманы тёплого пальто, а франт Соло в шоколадно-коричневой дублёнке, тонком синеватом шерстяном джемпере и уютном кашемировом шарфе цвета какао с молоком разгуливал с непокрытой головой, и лёгкий ветерок то и дело сбрасывал непокорный тёмный локон ему на лоб.

\- Вы, наверно, задаётесь вопросом, почему я не подождал, пока закончат с заданием ваши неизменные компаньоны, - так начал Уэверли. - Дело в том, что мисс Теллер в предполагаемой миссии делать нечего, а Курякина вообще лучше держать от неё подальше.

Наполеон насторожился и посмотрел на шефа, недоумённо вскинув брови. Не в первый раз случается, что они не работают все трое над одним делом, но с ТАКИМ обоснованием Соло столкнулся впервые.

\- Да-да, не удивляйтесь, сейчас поймёте, - ответил британец. – Речь идёт о том, чтобы помочь бежать на Запад советскому специалисту, до недавних пор имевшему самое непосредственное отношение к одному из так называемых «почтовых ящиков». Вы о них слышали?

Соло кивнул:

\- Конечно, слышал. Закрытые предприятия, занимающиеся всякими секретными разработками. Названия сути не отражают, адреса вообще могут быть фальшивыми, особый пропускной режим и чуть ли не киловольт по колючей проволоке. И что этот перебежчик предлагает? Опять рецепт ядерной бомбы или на этот раз химического оружия?

\- На этот раз потенциально бактериологического, Соло.

Наполеон не удержался и прищёлкнул языком:

\- Однако! Вы хотите сказать, Советы разрабатывают бактериологическое оружие. Поэтому участие Ильи нежелательно?

\- По нашим сведениям, бактериологическое оружие разрабатывают многие страны, в том-то и проблема. Странные сведения недавно утекли из Израиля, Северная Корея не прочь бы заполучить такое оружие, ваша страна, Соло, тоже ведёт исследования, «птички певчие» спят вполглаза, Ирак пригласил к себе пару учёных-вирусологов, за которыми глаз да глаз нужен… И это ещё даже не половина списка. Сами знаете, где окопались специалисты Третьего рейха...

Наполеон задумчиво кивнул. Страны третьего мира всегда к услугам бывших приспешников Третьего рейха. 

\- Думаю, после достижения ядерного паритета государства займутся и этим, - продолжал вполголоса Уэверли. - Ходят упорные слухи о разработке запретительной конвенции, но до неё ещё надо дожить! Перед агентством А.Н.К.Л. поставлена чёткая и ясная задача: по мере возможности не допустить распространения технологий, которые потенциально могут быть использованы при создании такого оружия, и его компонентов. До сих пор утешало одно – никто пока что не решил проблему доставки всяких гадостных вещей на значительное расстояние. Биология штука хрупкая, к счастью.

Уэверли помолчал, с пользой потратив паузу на то, чтобы глотнуть живительного коньяка из фляжки.

\- Этот специалист как раз и предлагает новейшую разработку, которая позволит сохранить бациллы живыми длительное время. Рецепт сухого геля. Сам по себе он никакое не оружие, естественно, но его необходимая часть. Неизвестно, кому ещё он предложил свой дьявольский рецепт, и наше дело перекрыть ставку с лихвой. Человек этот сейчас в Вене, прибыл с советской делегацией на Виеннале и «Вена-Модерн» как сопровождающий особист…

\- Так он не учёный? – поразился Соло. – Можно ли ему тогда верить, я имею в виду рецепт?

\- Нет, он не учёный, но верить можно. С ним уже под благовидным предлогом встречались и беседовали. Технология попала к нему пару лет назад, когда он работал в первом отделе одного «почтового ящика» в северном Казахстане.

\- Да, через руки сотрудников такого отдела проходят абсолютно все документы, - поразмыслив, согласился Наполеон. – Но чтобы грамотно их скопировать, нужно в них разбираться.

\- Он и разбирается. Инженер по образованию и коллега Курякина по роду деятельности, к тому же в этом НИИ лет восемь проработал. Теперь вы понимаете, по какой причине я не хочу, чтобы вы на этом задании работали с ним? 

Понимать-то Наполеон понимал, но не очень представлял, как будет объяснять это Илье. Уэверли, судя по всему, вполне сознавал затруднительность положения американца, потому что пояснил:

\- Они с мисс Теллер пробудут в Белграде, по моим расчётам, не меньше пяти дней. Ваша задача грамотно и по-тихому увести объект из-под почти наверняка существующего наблюдения на конспиративную квартиру в Зиммеринге на Зеешлахтвег, 4. По-моему, вы там бывали.

\- Да, в прошлом году. Удобный тихий район, почти деревня.

\- Можно и так сказать. Вы избавитесь от хвостов, уведёте объект туда, проведёте переговоры и убедитесь, что у нас в руках единственный экземпляр документов. Чем меньше при этом будет шума, тем лучше. Никакой стрельбы, никаких погонь через всю Вену, иначе вывезти объект станет невозможно. Надеюсь, это понятно. 

Соло опять утвердительно кивнул. 

\- Паспорт ему уже подготовлен, билет на самолёт до Торонто, как он просил, куплен. Вылет 15 ноября, через три дня. В аэропорту Швехат передадите его другому моему агенту, он отвечает за транспортировку в Канаду и оплату, её размер уже обговорен. Операцию можете планировать, начиная с завтрашнего дня. Если всё сделать как надо, задержка на квартире день или два роли не сыграет. Всё ясно?

Соло пожал плечами. В общем-то ситуация довольно стандартная: им приходилось таким образом прятать свидетелей, уводить из-под наблюдения источники ценной информации, в том числе и из восточного блока, и если бы не было сказано Илью не привлекать… Хотя Александр Уэверли прав, незачем ставить оперативника КГБ перед альтернативой.

\- Только один вопрос. А что с документами делать, сэр?

\- Вы ещё не поняли, Соло? У вас совершенно изумительно получается костры разводить…

*****

_**Югославия, Белград.  
13 ноября 1965 года.**   
_

На следующий день после того, как в Вене Александр Уэверли убеждал Наполеона Соло, что во избежание проблем Илью Курякина надо отстранить от участия в новом задании, упомянутому Курякину поступил вызов от Олега на прямой контакт. Разумеется, многофункциональной зажигалки уже не существовало, но и обычные каналы связи по-прежнему действовали. 

В тот день они с Габи корпели над протоколами осмотра наполовину сгоревшего автомобиля и результатами первых экспертиз. Уэверли устроил всё настолько грамотно, что материалы попадали в руки его агентов с минимальной задержкой, и сейчас ими был целиком завален стол номера в отеле «Метрополь». 

Вообще же в этом отеле Илью охватывало такое чувство, будто он никуда из Москвы не уезжал. И внешним обликом, и интерьерами «Метрополь» невероятно напоминал советские гостиницы, «Минск», «Университетскую» или там «Спутник», выгодно отличаясь от них одним – великолепным сквером, способным по разнообразию флоры дать сто очков вперёд какому-нибудь средней руки ботаническому саду.

\- Габи, подойди-ка сюда, - позвал Курякин вдумчиво изучавшую материалы пожаро-технической экспертизы девушку. Та вынырнула из каких-то своих мыслей и подняла глаза на напарника. – Тут в смывах из выхлопной системы следы каких-то несгоревших веществ, которых в норме в бензине быть не должно.

Габи выбралась из-за стола и нагнулась над плечом Ильи. Перед ним лежала длинная бумажная лента; на ней прочертили графики самописцы газового хроматографа, и мужчина кончиком карандаша обводил на линиях два пика.

\- Очень интересно. Похоже на какой-то сложный эфир органических кислот, вернее, на продукты его распада. Это из заключения химиков? – Илья кивнул. - Ты выводы взрывотехников читал? 

\- Читал. Они однозначны – это не взрывчатое вещество. И кстати, ни на кузове, ни на деталях трансмиссии ничего подобного нет, а вот на капоте изнутри почему-то есть, и на головке блока цилиндров, но снаружи. А у тебя?

\- Да вот только пытаюсь разобраться. Но сильно удивлюсь, если ничего не будет в цилиндрах или на форсунках. Не в выхлопную же трубу залили эту штуку! 

Илья отодвинул бумаги, привычным жестом скрестил руки на груди, и его лоб прорезала маленькая вертикальная морщинка раздумья.

\- Исключать этого нельзя. Может быть, мы просто не смогли пока понять цель подобного действия. 

Габи подумала и отрицательно покачала головой:

\- Не могу придумать ни одной. Препараты на основе этилового и диэтилового эфиров используются для облегчения запуска двигателя. Ну, если машина долго стояла, или сырая погода, а аккумулятор разряжен, или температура резко упала, и в системе впрыска образовался конденсат…

\- Да, я знаю, но вроде бы для таких холодов рановато, - с сомнением проговорил Курякин. – Хотя неплохо бы узнать, какая погода стояла тогда в Белграде.

\- И заодно выяснить, не пользуется ли кто в гараже чем-то наподобие аэрозоли для быстрого запуска дизельных и бензиновых двигателей KW5415, - добавила девушка.

\- Причём выяснять придётся очень осторожно. По-моему, вскорости собирался зайти Алекс, так растолкуй ему это!

\- Почему вдруг я? – подозрительно поинтересовалась Габи.

\- Мне всё равно надо пойти пройтись, голова как чугунное ядро, ничего не соображаю, - Илья с безмятежным видом возвёл небесно-голубые очи к потолку и побарабанил пальцами по предплечью. – Выпью где-нибудь чаю, а лучше пообедаю.

\- Насчёт обеда будешь разочарован, твой любимый кулинар наслаждается сейчас венской кухней, - не удержалась от дружеской подколки Габи.

Илья хмыкнул и подмигнул девушке:

\- Для друзей я готов на многое, в том числе съесть что попроще, хоть картофель с чесноком и брынзой, хоть тушёную в йогурте ягнятину с луком.

Мысленно похвалив себя за изобретательность, с которой решил насущнейшую проблему необходимого сейчас одиночества, и будучи уверен, что занятые своими делами Габи и Уэверли ему только спасибо скажут, Илья нацепил неприметную тёмно-зелёную куртку-парку, надвинул чуть ли не на самые глаза вязаную шапочку и направился к церкви Святой Троицы. 

Олег Дронов стоял у плиты, установленной на месте захоронения генерала Врангеля.

\- Ты долго, - сказал он вместо приветствия так, будто расстались они какой-нибудь час назад.

На самом деле виделись они редко, последний раз месяцев пять-шесть назад. Не то чтобы Илья скучал по своему куратору, но в душе был чисто по-мужски признателен ему за то, что не задавал неловких вопросов и не пытался отозвать из агентства А.Н.К.Л. 

Дронов, заложивший руки за спину, кивнул в сторону выхода, приглашая за собой, а на улице свернул на неприметную дорожку в большой, заросший деревьями сквер Таш. Илья молчал, искоса посматривая на Олега. Ему кажется или генерал стареет? Углубились морщины на лице, стала ещё более ироничной складка рта, словно он начал ощущать груз прожитых лет… А ведь он ненамного старше Уэверли, подумал Илья, против воли испытывая что-то вроде сочувствия к куратору. Тот бы очень удивился, узнав о подобных мыслях.

\- Садись, - коротко приказал генерал, - здесь нас подслушать трудно. Как у тебя с экспертизами?

\- Не без успеха, - пожал плечами усевшийся рядом Илья. – Однако материалов много, и то и дело возникает надобность в дополнительной информации. Вот сегодня встал вопрос, пользуется ли кто-нибудь в правительственном гараже ускорителями пуска двигателя. Ответа ждать придётся, возможно, день-два.

\- У тебя нет времени, - проговорил Олег и закинул ногу на ногу: – Ты знаешь что-нибудь о новом задании Соло?

Илья, расслабленно откинувшийся на спинку скамейки и сунувший руки в карманы куртки, при этих словах выпрямился, и генерал уловил в прищуренных светлых глазах огонёк острейшего неравнодушия.

\- Нет, ничего. А у него какое-то задание? В принципе в агентстве такое бывает, ничего необычного…

\- Не сейчас. Я полагал, Эдриан не будет сваливать это на А.Н.К.Л. и решит всё сам. Однако его агент, занимавшийся этим делом, глупейшим образом угодил в Вене в автокатастрофу и временно выбыл из строя, поэтому Уэверли и подключил Соло.

Говорил Олег спокойным размеренным тоном, как, впрочем, и всегда, но Илья очень хорошо изучил куратора. Задание приятным не будет.

\- У нас проблемы, Илья, - внезапно произнёс Дронов, подтверждая тем самым дурные предчувствия собеседника. – Произошла утечка очень серьёзных сведений. Один из наших сотрудников, его псевдоним Чёрный ворон, переметнулся.

\- Крот?

\- Нет, пока что думать так нет оснований, хоть за это скажем спасибо, - усмехнулся генерал с какой-то горечью. – Просто человек, которому в руки попали некие сверхсекретные документы, и он сообразил, что может их выгодно продать. И, что хуже всего, у меня есть все основания полагать, что он времени зря не терял и уже договорился о сделке. Сегодня перебежчик исчез из-под наблюдения, и исчез именно в Вене.

Курякин начал понимать, причём тут Соло.

\- Как обошли наших сотрудников, вы знаете?

\- Догадался, когда уже поздно стало. Использован трюк с двойником и запасным путём отхода. Классика, словом.

Да, агент Соло освоил этот метод в совершенстве, сказал себе Илья.

\- Но, товарищ генерал, в таком случае перебежчика вместе с документами уже, вероятно, вывезли в третью страну.

\- Возможно, ты и прав, но всё-таки остаётся вероятность, что он ещё в Вене. Я сразу послал в аэропорт двух агентов, которые знают его в лицо. Если только на автомобиле… но полагаю это маловероятным. Европа маленькая, кому и знать об этом, как не нашему бывшему сотруднику, - в улыбке Олега проявилось что-то волчье. - А документы он из рук не выпустит, пока не окажется в безопасности и с деньгами. Вот и нужно, чтобы ты немедленно этим занялся и установил, где перебежчик и где материалы. Ты знаешь Соло лучше других, тебе и карты в руки. 

\- Ну, хорошо, положим, это я сделаю, - не спеша проговорил Илья, собираясь уяснить задание до конца. – Что дальше? Отобрать материалы и все копии? Притащить перебежчика к нам? Или… притаскивать не надо?

\- Не надо, - отрезал генерал. – Материалы и копии немедленно уничтожить, но сложность в том, Курякин, что у перебежчика были время и квалификация в них разобраться. Если этот Ворон каркнет где надо, грамотному биохимику не составит труда воспроизвести технологию производства по его подсказкам. Поэтому отпускать его на Запад нельзя, а тащить к нам ради одного удовольствия расстрелять этого предателя… мне лично даже пули на него жалко тратить. Много чести.

Ярко-голубые глаза встретились с непроницаемо-тёмными, как отполированный гематит, в глубине которых мерцал красноватый отблеск.

\- Уничтожить знания можно лишь одним способом. Ты понял, Илья? Это приказ. И на этот раз никакого «если», ситуация абсолютно не та! Просто вытяни всю информацию из перебежчика и заткни ему чёрный клюв навсегда.

Курякин кивнул. Убей, потому что надо, потому что нет иного выхода. Потому что, чем бы предатель не клялся, как бы ни божился, веры ему нет никакой. Подобные задания ему редко, но выполнять доводилось. Раньше, до агентства.

\- Но мне надо как-то исчезнуть из Белграда, причём так, чтобы ни Уэверли, ни Теллер ничего не заподозрили.

\- Вот, возьми, - из рук в руки незаметно перешла маленькая коробочка с двумя таблетками. – Перед возвращением в отель рассоси красную, и через час тебе станет так плохо, что придётся вызвать скорую. Синтеспан обеспечит симптоматику пищевого отравления часа на два, этого хватит. За это время я организую тебе перевод в инфекционное отделение, куда никого, даже британскую разведку, не пускают. Вторая, голубая, избавит тебя от действия первой, когда пожелаешь. Паспорт и билеты до Вены и обратно передам в аэропорту. Как отодвинуть Наполеона, придумай сам. Кстати, можешь не прилагать усилий и не прятать тело. Я в нужный момент подкину властям информацию о перебежчике, а репутация у нашей службы такая, что месть предателю не удивит никого. На всю операцию тебе двое суток. Ещё вопросы?

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Илья, опуская коробочку в карман. У него два дня на то, чтобы найти предателя и всего несколько часов на разработку плана, как при этом вывести из-под огня напарника. Если Илья откажется от выполнения приказа, последствия и для него, и для Наполеона будут просто катастрофическими. Над ним самим нависнет обвинение в измене, и с работой в А.Н.К.Л. точно будет покончено; кроме того, Олег даст аналогичное задание кому-нибудь другому, а тот о судьбе Соло беспокоиться не будет. У Ильи возникло чёткое ощущение, что генерал Дронов осознанно поручил это дело ему.

Поднимаясь на свой этаж в лифте, Илья положил красную таблетку под язык и засёк время. Пошёл обратный отсчёт полёта Чёрного ворона.

*****

_**Австрия, Вена, Зеешлахтвег, 4  
14 ноября 1965 года** _

Этот участок улицы, граничивший с одноимённым парком, власти Вены планировали застроить чем-нибудь общественно полезным, но уже не один год решали, что это должно быть – научный институт, медицинская клиника или высшее учебное заведение. Пока они судили да рядили, а подрядчики устраивали за будущие контракты драки бульдогов под ковром, владельцы небольших одно- и двухэтажных домиков постепенно продавали недвижимость тем, кто соглашался ждать окончательного решения вопросов и начала скупки земель, и перебирались кто куда. В результате всего несколько домов оставались заселёнными.

Дом номер 4, двухэтажный и довольно непритязательный на вид, через подставных лиц уже пару лет арендовало для своих нужд агентство А.Н.К.Л. Большая комната-спальня наверху, из окон которой можно было держать под наблюдением все подходы к дому, и совмещённая кухня-столовая на первом этаже с дополнительным диваном. С кем-то встретиться, не привлекая внимания, остановиться на несколько дней или даже недель, спрятать на время информатора или свидетеля – жильё для всего этого подходило прекрасно. Именно сюда, прилично поплутав по улицам Вены и пару раз резко меняя маршрут, агент Соло привёз советского перебежчика сразу после полудня 13 ноября.

Наполеон псевдонима объекта не знал, а тот делиться этой информацией не собирался, но американца Чёрный ворон сразу насторожил, и кто его знает, отчего. Кстати сказать, чёрным он нисколько не был, а наоборот, скорее русоволосым, да и во внешности объекта ничего отталкивающего не наблюдалось. Довольно высокий мужчина, лет ему могло быть около пятидесяти, и, хотя от возраста он уже начал полнеть и лысеть, лицо у него оказалось приятным; он часто улыбался, открывая красивые ровные зубы. Соло инстинктивно принял аналогичную манеру общения, улыбчивую и ни к чему не обязывавшую. На вопрос о том, как объект желает, чтобы его называли, тот, не задумываясь, ответил:

\- Зовите меня Петром. А вас как?

Наполеон, у которого имён в жизни набралось уже столько, что хватило бы на нехилый роддом, вдруг почему-то вспомнил Сома.

\- Зовите меня Ван. Поможете мне с готовкой?

\- Разумеется, помогу. Не то чтобы я думал, будто вы меня отравите, - Пётр нехорошо усмехнулся, - не в тот момент, когда рецепт записан только вот здесь…

И он постучал пальцем по виску. Наполеон уже знал, что Уэверли будто в воду глядел: перебежчик не просто разобрался в рецепте создания среды для бактерий, он вызубрил его наизусть и крепко запомнил все схемы и структурные формулы, уничтожив документы. Очень умно и предусмотрительно, думал Соло.

\- …просто я давно привык сам себе готовить. Старые привычки умирают с трудом.

\- А у вас нет семьи или жены? – вырвалось у американца. – Можете не отвечать, если я что-то не то спросил.

\- Теперь нет, - ответил Пётр, - её репрессировали ещё перед войной. Жену, я имею в виду. С того времени я и жил один… по большей части.

Наполеон, попытавшийся изобразить мужскую солидарность, игриво поднял бровь. Пётр ухмыльнулся.

\- У вас, похоже, насчёт советских большое заблуждение, Ван. Поверьте моему опыту, секс у нас не проблема, если знаешь, где искать, к тому же практически бесплатный. Любовь и голод правят миром, - почти пропел мужчина. – Слышали?

\- Фридрих Шиллер?

\- Максим Горький.

Что-то во всём этом неправильно, размышлял Соло, готовивший на обед спагетти под соусом карбонара. Неужели предательство начало вызывать в нём отвращение? В своё время ничего подобного по отношению к Габи Теллер Наполеон не чувствовал, хотя «железный занавес» в Восточном Берлине ощущался куда как более материальным. Этот Пётр пробуждал смутную антипатию; возможно, дело заключалось в глазах мужчины, напоминавших глаза Сандерса. Блёкло-голубые, они не улыбались, когда губы Петра растягивала улыбка, и оставались цинично-холодными даже тогда, когда мужчина заговорил о любви. В начале знакомства Илья Курякин тоже вызывал в Соло сложные чувства, но даже тогда при взгляде на каменно-невозмутимого русского Наполеону ни разу не пришла в голову мысль ни о цинизме, ни о двуличии…

Он делил невольное заключение с Петром, которое должно было продлиться до одиннадцати часов утра 15 ноября, однако накануне этой даты вынужден был выйти из дома, чтобы проветриться и купить продуктов. Петра, не так уж хорошо говорившего на английском, а на немецком совсем еле-еле, он оставил - по его акценту всякому стало бы понятно, что перед ним иностранец. В райончике, где и коренные-то жители наперечёт, это непременно обратило бы на себя внимание. Беззаботно насвистывая, будто времени у него вагон, а дел совсем никаких, Наполеон захлопнул входную дверь и, с удовольствием вдыхая свежий прохладный воздух, неторопливо направился в сторону Флориан-Хедорфер-штрассе.

*****  


Дом на Зеешлахтвег был проверен Курякиным одним из первых, и он сразу догадался, что цель перед ним. Поэтому Илья поступил весьма прямолинейно: избрал себе под засидку необитаемый дом напротив, тихо вскрыл отмычкой замок и расположился в этом доме. Энергопитание, газ и вода там были перекрыты, но Илья быстренько восстановил электросеть и нашёл вентиль с холодной водой. Свет ему был не нужен, а вот электроплитка пришлась кстати. В целом бывали условия наблюдения и похуже, философски сказал себе агент. 

Ворон был осторожен и клюв на улицу не высовывал, однако Лео, не испытывавший нужды в строгой конспирации, пару раз попался Илье на глаза. Пока всё было так, как рассказывал Олег.

Курякин намеревался дождаться, когда его напарник зачем-либо покинет дом. Времени на допрос понадобится немного – так считал Илья – поскольку дело иметь придётся не со специально подготовленным агентом, таким, как он сам, а с тыловой крысой из первого отдела. К тому времени, как Соло вернётся, всё будет уже кончено. И случай представился на следующий же день. Подождав, пока Лео обогнёт парк и скроется из виду, Илья покинул необитаемый дом через заднее крыльцо и, отойдя достаточно для того, чтобы не быть обнаруженным, пересёк улицу и добрался до второго входа в дом номер 4, по традиции располагавшегося сзади и открывавшегося прямо в кухню. 

Но, как ни беззвучно двигался Илья, стоявший к нему спиной и наслаждавшийся пивом мужчина обернулся. Грохнула об пол стеклянная кружка, на выстилавшей кухню плитке мигом вспенилась запахшая солодом лужа. Чёрный ворон отшатнулся, цепляясь пальцами за край кухонной столешницы, а Илья почувствовал, как волосы у него на затылке встают дыбом.

\- Илья, - раздался негромкий шёпот, не то спрашивая, не то подзывая. - Бог мой, сколько лет… Думал, ты погиб на задании…

Посмотрев прямо в шокированные светло-голубые глаза, услышав этот голос, возникший из глубин памяти, Курякин на минуту будто оглох, ослеп и окаменел от смеси ужаса, горя и какой-то хищной радости. Радости тигра при виде законной добычи. Генерал Дронов знал совершенно точно, КОМУ поручить закончить дело Чёрного ворона.

Потому что по ту сторону кухонного стола стоял живой и невредимый «семейный» куратор НКВД-МГБ Павел Шаленко.

*****

Свою промашку Наполеон Соло обнаружил, чуть не дойдя до магазина. Он так спешил вырваться на чистый воздух, что забыл бумажник на буфете в кухне. Лео шёпотом чертыхнулся, но делать нечего, пришлось идти обратно. Он открыл входную дверь ключом, на всякий случай позвал Петра по имени и, не очень удивившись отсутствию ответа, прошёл узким коридором в заднюю часть дома.

Первое, что он увидел, распахнув дверь, нелепо распластанное на полу тело объекта. Соло приобрёл на службе немалый опыт и не ринулся в кухню, а напротив, попытался отскочить обратно в коридор. Однако тут же напоролся на гору каменных мускулов, обладавших к тому же мёртвой хваткой и крепкой ладонью, сразу запечатавшей рот.

\- Илья… - потрясённо выдохнул мгновенно узнавший эту ладонь Наполеон. 

\- Не шуми, ковбой, - чётко и тихо произнёс над ухом Курякин. - Я тебя сейчас отпущу, ты возьмёшь то, зачем вернулся, и сделаешь вид, будто меня не видел. Ясно?

Соло кивнул, пытаясь сообразить, что здесь происходит. Откуда Илья узнал о задании напарника и зачем собрался вносить коррективы в его выполнение?

Тем временем стальные объятия разжались, и Илья отнял ладонь, окончательно освободив Соло. Тот прежде всего проверил пульс на шее Петра. Мужчина был жив, но без сознания.

\- Зачем тебе этот человек? – спросил Наполеон, по-прежнему стоя на колене около объекта. – Что тебе от него надо? Вернуть похищенные им документы?

Внезапно сильные пальцы ухватили за плечо, и Илья рывком вздёрнул напарника на ноги. Брови его сошлись к переносице, лицо словно тёмной тучей заволокло, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Увидев это выражение, не появлявшееся уже давно, Соло похолодел.

\- Лео, не задавай вопросов! Бери то, за чем вернулся, и уходи!

\- Нет, - бросил Соло и, выпрямившись, коротким ударом снизу вверх попытался стряхнуть руки Ильи, но с таким же успехом он мог бы двигать стену. – Пока ты не объяснишь мне, что здесь, чёрт возьми, творится!

\- Единственное, что я могу тебе пояснить, это то, что если ты не уйдёшь через две минуты, я вынужден буду принять меры, а мне бы этого не хотелось.

Курякин перевёл дыхание и навис над Соло, встряхнув его за плечи.

\- Прошу, сделай, как я сказал. Это моё дело и мой…

\- Что-о-о?! Твоё дело? С каких это пор мы опять стали врагами, Эли? Мы напарники, если ты не забыл. Мы вместе разгребаем то дерьмо, которое подбрасывает нам судьба! Я никуда не уйду, пока ты мне всё не расскажешь. Я упрям не меньше тебя!

И Наполеон, наконец-то вырвавшись, схватив стул, прочно уселся на него и вызывающе скрестил руки на груди. Илья закрыл на мгновение глаза. В очередной раз всё опять летело в тартарары, на сей раз из-за напарника. Но Курякин понимал: попытка уговорить Соло уйти подобру-поздорову успехом вряд ли увенчается. Сейчас если кто здесь и нуждался в спасении, то исключительно сам Лео, вот только он об этом ни сном ни духом не ведал…

\- Ладно, - покладисто сказал Илья, протягивая руку с подозрением покосившемуся на его ладонь Наполеону. – Ты хоть знаешь, как зовут этого типа?

Наполеон встал и обернулся, окидывая глазами тело на полу:

\- Ну, он сказал, что его имя…

Молниеносным движением рука Курякина с силой сдавила сплетение нервов в том месте, где шея американца переходила в плечо. Наполеон беззвучно осел, а Илья подхватил отяжелевшее тело и усадил обратно на стул. Голова Лео безвольно откинулась, и Илья испытал мгновенное острое сожаление: придётся ещё и связать напарника, и рот заклеить… и, пожалуй, повернуть его лицом к стене. Так будет лучше для всех. Тащить его по лестнице на второй этаж, а там рисковать тем, что тот сбежит или поднимет тревогу, Илья не хотел. 

Сдёрнув с кровати простыни и устроив всё, как надо, Илья занялся ещё лежавшим в отключке Павлом. Жёсткое рабочее кресло, обильно смоченный водой, растянутый, вдвое сложенный и обёрнутый вокруг шеи кожаный ремень, зафиксированный на трубе отопления, полосы клейкой ленты, примотавшие локти к подлокотникам, лодыжки к ножкам кресла и заклеившие рот. Курякин проверил обойму пистолета «ТТ», заменившего сейчас в наплечной кобуре привычный «вальтер р38», уселся верхом на второй стул и приготовился ждать, когда Павел очнётся.

Они не виделись с декабря 1954 года, но не потому, что Илья Курякин этого не хотел. Наоборот, получив весть о реабилитации отца, он сразу заподозрил: Павел Шаленко знал об этом гораздо больше того, что рассказывал, и очень захотел с ним встретиться. Мстительности в характере Ильи никогда не было, на том этапе он просто хотел поговорить. В конце концов, сотрудника НКВД нельзя винить за неразглашение служебных сведений, так думал тогда Илья. Однако по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств – теперь Илья был склонен предполагать, что план был именно таков – в 1955 году Павел Шаленко как сквозь землю провалился. Илья наводил справки (с осторожностью, правда), но узнать ничего не смог и обратился за помощью к куратору Дронову.

\- И зачем тебе это? – после продолжительного молчания спросил выслушавший его Олег.

\- Я хочу поговорить, - ответил Илья, недоумевавший, что тут может быть неясного. – Я хочу знать о судьбе папы всё, что знает он. Возможно, он тогда не всё нам с матерью рассказывал, но откуда-то же к нему доходили вести об отце!

Дронов задумчиво взглянул гематитово-чёрными глазами на светившееся любовью и надеждой лицо своего молодого протеже, и из груди его вырвался тяжёлый вздох.

\- А ты уверен, Илья, что хочешь знать… всё? Вдруг там скрывается то, чему лучше не показываться на свет Божий? Знаешь, как говорят – если у тебя в корзине гадюка, не поднимай крышку, пока не решишь, что с ней делать!

\- Я вас, товарищ полковник, не понимаю, - ошарашено отпрянул Илья. – Мой отец будет реабилитирован, вы же сами знаете! Какие бы откровения не услышал я от Шаленко, этого факта они не изменят.

«Дьявол всегда кроется в деталях», - мысленно ответил Дронов, а вслух проговорил:

\- Хорошо, я попробую выяснить, но ты будешь знать только то, что тебе можно будет знать. Ты меня понял? 

Илья прекрасно понял – инструкции и секретность преобладали над всем остальным. Специфика службы, ничего не поделаешь.

Дронов слово сдержал и через три дня Илья узнал, что Павел Шаленко попросил перевод на один из сверхсекретных «почтовых ящиков», коих на просторах СССР развелась тьма-тьмущая. Название и местоположение этого п/я Олег сообщить наотрез отказался по, как он заявил, соображениям отсутствия допуска у Ильи к сведениям этой категории. Шаленко всегда был больше чиновником, нежели оперативником, и при других обстоятельствах его просьба Илью не удивила бы. Вскоре начались проблемы со Светланой, Курякину и вовсе стало не до Шаленко, но позже ему пришла в голову мысль: его куратор, мастер многоходовок, смотрел гораздо глубже, нежели казалось с первого взгляда. Потому что, получив на руки свидетельство о реабилитации Матвея Курякина, его сын прежде всего обратил внимание на то, что там стояла дата смерти 8 ноября 1942 года, а не 1952-го, и причина – расстрел. 

Кому и чему верить? Вопросов накапливалось всё больше, да вот беда, задать их стало некому. Илья начал всерьёз опасаться, что из каких-то своих соображений Павел много лет лгал им с матерью, но установить истину возможности не представлялось. Личные дела родственников оставались под грифом «строго секретно», след Шаленко затерялся, а мысль разговорить Олега Дронова Илья Курякин отмёл сразу как совершенно неисполнимую. Дронов практически не пил, иных пороков не имел и видел молодого курсанта Курякина насквозь. А затем у Ильи нашлись более важные дела, нежели погоня за тенью прошлого.

Пока, наконец, эта тень сама не шагнула ему навстречу.

Первое, что увидел пришедший в себя Павел Шаленко, - опёршегося подбородком на скрещённые на спинке стула руки давнего знакомого, которого когда-то сам чуть ли не толкнул в органы госбезопасности. Он помнил Илью так хорошо, как, пожалуй, никого из своих «подопечных». По холодному свечению льдисто-голубых глаз, по жёсткой линии крепко сжатых губ, по каждой чёрточке напряжённого тела он видел, что за прошедшие годы львёнок превратился во льва, юноша - в мужчину, который без малейшего колебания скрутит его в бараний рог. Единственная надежда Павла заключалась в его страже. Однако… Шаленко повёл глазами… от американца со странным именем Ван пока толку было мало.

\- Не ищи выход, товарищ Шаленко, он не откроется, пока ты не расскажешь мне то, что я хочу знать, - раздался говоривший по-русски спокойный голос, и это каменное спокойствие было просто жутким, учитывая обстоятельства встречи и историю их знакомства. – А чтобы сократить время и снизить накал предстоящего допроса, вот первый вопрос. Где материалы, которые ты скопировал в научной лаборатории под Кустанаем?

Павел промолчал. Сказать правду он не мог. То, что обеспечивало гарантию его целостности и доброго здравия в руках американцев, с вероятностью, стремительно приближавшейся к единице, губило его жизнь в руках своих.

Илья придвинулся вместе со стулом ближе, и режущий блеск знакомых глаз стал воистину нестерпимым.

\- Заметь, я не буду вырывать тебе ногти, резать бритвой или делать ещё что-нибудь столь же показательное, - продолжал Курякин. – Даже бить не буду, оставлю это вампирам-мафиози. У нас, как ты знаешь, методы более… чистые.

Он встал и подсунул палец под влажный ремень, двойным кольцом охватывавший шею Павла.

\- Начинает подсыхать. Ещё не понимаешь? – русский снова уселся на стул и воззрился на привязанного к креслу человека. – Слышал о гаротте?

Глаза Шаленко, до которого начало доходить, зачем на него надели кожаный ремень, расширились от страха.

\- Вижу, слышал. Если не заговоришь, тебя ждёт мучительная смерть от медленного, миллиметр за миллиметром, удушения. Пуля в лоб по сравнению с этим истинное удовольствие. Я посижу и подожду, надолго ли тебе хватит терпения, а после твоей бесславной кончины обыщу дом и всё равно найду материалы. Если они на микроплёнке, а скорее всего так и есть, то просто подожгу его. Думай, что выгоднее, но учти: когда петля затянется, даже я не смогу её снять, не повредив тебе горло. 

Даже самый мужественный человек придёт в ужас, узнав, какой именно смертью ему придётся умереть. Павел инстинктивно забился, несмотря на крепкие путы, но немедля уяснил, что только заставил ремень чуть сильнее врезаться в шею. Может быть, если бы у мужчины хватило храбрости на хороший сильный рывок, перелом шеи быстро избавил бы его от необходимости умирать тяжело, сражаясь за каждую молекулу кислорода, однако Шаленко не считал дело решённым. У загнанной в угол крысы оставался ещё один ход - и пришедший в себя, судя по дёрнувшимся плечам, американец.

Наполеон действительно к тому времени очнулся и, хотя не видел, что происходит у него за спиной, и не полностью понимал слова Ильи, сказанные вполголоса, положение пленника уяснил отлично. Русские, естественно хватившиеся объекта, быстро догадались, куда и зачем он сбежал, и подвели контрмину. Учитывая данное ему Уэверли распоряжение, Соло не имел бы ничего против того, чтобы Илья уничтожил или вернул своим скопированные материалы впридачу с этим Петром. Однако жёсткие нотки в голосе Ильи выдавали решимость идти до конца, если понадобится, и это и неприятно поразило, и встревожило Лео. Раньше подобного он за Ильёй не замечал, тот проявлял жестокость лишь в той мере, в какой это было необходимо. Что это – дотоле скрытая и внезапно обнаружившаяся в натуре его любовника черта или приказ? И как далеко простирается этот приказ, при выполнении которого он, Соло, оказался в роли нежелательного свидетеля? Теперь стало понятно, почему напарник просил его уйти и сделать вид, что ничего не видел. 

Позади раздались какие-то страшные сдавленные звуки, и Соло стало нехорошо. Ремень высыхал, всё туже сжимая горло пленника, и попытки мужчины вдохнуть нельзя было слушать без содрогания. И самое главное, думал Соло, всё это зря. Никаких микро или макроплёнок у Петра не было, но толком объяснить этого Илье Наполеон не успел. 

Он осторожно покрутил головой, разминая начинавшую затекать шею, и заметил то, на что раньше внимания не обратил. Курякин усадил его на стул лицом к стене, слева от открытой двери в кухню, но если чуть повернуть голову направо, то в тёмном стекле дверной филёнки можно было увидеть, что происходит за спиной. И хотя представшая картина была примерно такой, какую Соло и рассчитывал увидеть, один немаловажный факт наполнил его душу радостью: Илья сидел лицом к лицу с Петром, а к Соло была обращена широкая спина в знакомой тёмно-синей водолазке. Наполеон немедленно нащупал пальцами узел на связывавшей его руки полосе ткани и бросил все усилия на то, чтобы попытаться его распутать.

Рот у Петра был заклеен, но американец видел в отражении, как глаза перебежчика всё больше вылезают из орбит, как напрягаются челюстные мышцы в стремлении разорвать липкую преграду и вдохнуть живительного кислорода. Соло не мог допустить, чтобы Илья по незнанию и из-за упрямства Петра, каким бы предателем тот ни был, совершил громадную ошибку, и сосредоточился на матерчатом узле. Илья хорошо управлялся с верёвочными узлами, и, если бы в доме нашлась верёвка, Соло ничего бы не смог поделать, но широкие полосы хлопчатобумажного полотна можно было растянуть или частично разорвать… Наполеон взмок, как мышь под метлой, но не сдавался, одним глазом наблюдая за напарником и замирая без движения всякий раз, когда ему казалось, что тот оборачивается. Илья на самом деле пару раз бросил взгляд за спину, сознавая, что Соло пришёл в себя, но тот, вроде бы, связан был надёжно.

Отчаянно хватавшийся за соломинку Шаленко оказался более внимательным. В голове у него уже мутилось, перед глазами прыгали цветные пятна, но, сидя лицом к американцу, он заметил, как тот возится с узлами. Это внушало надежду. Теперь важно было потянуть время, и он заморгал, глазами показывая, что будет говорить. И вовремя: для того, чтобы расслабить петлю из подсохшей кожи, Илье пришлось воспользоваться острым кухонным ножом. Он сорвал наклейку с губ Павла, отчего последний невольно охнул.

\- Созрел для разговора? – невозмутимо спросил Курякин. 

Павел, судорожно хватавший ртом воздух, кивнул.

\- Дай только немного отдышаться, Илья… - прохрипел он. Наполеон навострил уши: этот Пётр говорил так, будто знаком с его напарником. – Я отдам тебе плёнки, но неужели ты не хочешь меня ни о чём спросить? Слышал, ты меня разыскивал.

Врёт и тянет время, понял Соло, трудясь над путами. Однако что это ещё за новости о розыске, зачем Илье понадобился этот непонятный особист из какого-то Кастаная (Наполеон даже названия такого не слышал и не был уверен, что запомнил верно)?

\- Разыскивал, - ничуть не удивившись осведомлённости бывшего НКВДешника, ответил Илья. – Мне любопытно, что из того, что ты нам рассказывал об отце, правда.

\- Я говорил то, что вы хотели слышать и что могли знать, - Соло очень удивился, услышав раздавшийся вдруг смешок. – Теперь я тебя спрошу. Слышал о пятьсот пятнадцатом приказе? Вижу, что нет, в то время тебе и восьми лет не исполнилось, а предусмотрительность наших вождей уже существовала… Куратор твой в курсе, разумеется, а ты даже его не догадался спросить. Или Олег откровенничать не пожелал?

Разговор сворачивал на какие-то личные моменты, и Соло, исступленно рвавший ногтями полосу хлопка, на время утерял нить разговора, тем более, что Пётр говорил тихо и вдобавок сильно подхрипывал. Мелькали упоминания о какой-то переписке, о каких-то указаниях КГБ…

Внезапно духоту комнаты взорвал звук удара, и Наполеон, уже дёргавший намокшие от выступившего пота исполосованные ленты, встрепенулся. Ну, ещё чуть-чуть…

\- Почему же ты, suka, не сказал этого сразу?! – буквально взревел вскочивший Илья. – Хотя я знаю, почему… - Соло услышал тяжёлые шаги отступившего напарника, и в отражении было видно, как он, презрительно скрестив на груди руки, рассматривает пленника. - Это ведь так сладко, властвовать над людьми, гнуть и ломать их как хочешь… 

\- Кто бы говорил о ломке! – голос Петра больше смахивал на шипение. – Сколько у тебя ликвидаций позади? А сколько просто походя убитых?

\- Замечательное рассуждение от походя предателя! – весьма сардонически заметил Курякин. – Не тебе судить о моей работе, а мне о твоей, но матери ты бы мог сказать, ты же вроде…

\- Может быть, - Павел сплюнул кровь с рассечённой губы, - и кто бы мне за это спасибо сказал? Ты, который терпеть меня не мог за то, что я получил то, что Матвею стало недоступно?

В тёмном зеркале будто метнулась чёрная пантера. Высокая фигура мигом склонилась над мужчиной в кресле, и тот захрипел, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться от впившихся в горло сильных пальцев. Другой рукой Илья выхватил «ТТ» и с силой вдавил в пах сидевшего. Наполеон уловил едва слышный металлический звук, какой производит рычажок предохранителя.

\- Ты сейчас же отдашь мне плёнку или поймёшь, насколько я не мог тебя терпеть, уродская твоя душонка! – рявкнул Илья.

\- Нет, - мужчина уже задыхался, - при мне её нет…

\- Она у тебя, гадёныш, ты не выпустил бы её из рук!

И в этот момент Соло удалось, наконец, ссадив кожу, вытащить правую кисть из матерчатых оков. Сдёрнув с лица скотч, отчего губы и щёки мгновенно ожгло, как утюгом, он крикнул:

\- Илья, стой, не надо! У него действительно нет материалов!

Изумлённый Курякин отпустил пленника и повернулся к напарнику. Шаленко понял, что всё пропало: тот, кто мог бы стать его спасителем и гарантом безопасности, одной неудачной фразой сдал его со всеми потрохами. Теперь, зная всё, что знает и о чём догадался, и не имея больше причин щадить «семейного» куратора, Илья не оставит его в живых.

Павел Шаленко напряг все силы и, сконцентрировавшись, резко выдохнул и рванул правую руку вверх, не обращая внимания на пронизавшую всё тело боль. Деревянный подлокотник старого кресла не устоял и вылетел из крепления, а Шаленко, кинувший все свои фишки на зеро, быстрым движением ухватился за кисть руки, сжимавшую снятый с предохранителя пистолет.

Грохот, от которого хотелось заткнуть уши, наполнил маленькую кухню, ноздри Соло немедленно защипало от порохового дыма, и в тёмном стекле, как в зеркале, он с ужасом увидел, что на стене, слишком высоко для сидевшего Петра, расплывается кровавое пятно…


	17. Глава 16. По лезвию острого ножа.

Следующим, что осознал Наполеон, как безумный дёргавший узел за спиной, было ощущение чего-то холодного, коснувшегося его кожи. Столовый нож, которым он ещё утром кромсал ветчину к завтраку, вспорол тканевые ленты и скрипнул, рассекая клейкие путы на привязанных к ножкам стула лодыжках. Стоявший на колене Илья поднял глаза, и Лео с тревогой заметил, что их будто затянуло дымкой, а движения напарника какие-то автоматические. Тем не менее, Соло просто-таки затопило облегчение. Что бы ни сделал дальше его друг… яд, мудрецом тебе предложенный, прими, из рук же подлеца не принимай бальзама.

\- Ковбой, ты как? – глухо произнёс Илья. – Ведь говорил я тебе уйти, да разве ты когда слушался разумного совета…

\- На Сицилии послушался, - Соло размял кисти рук и облизал кровоточившие ссадины, - и в Рио тоже, да и в… Проще сказать, где не послушался. Ты-то цел?

\- Да. 

Илья выпрямился, поднял стул, на котором перед тем сидел, и тяжело опустился на него. Наполеон мигом избавился от остатков липких оков и получил, наконец, возможность перестать созерцать безрадостную картину – крашеную стену – и обозреть кухню.

Если порядочно намозолившей ему глаза поверхности и не доставало ярких красок, то противоположная явно обладала избытком оных. Пуля, очевидно, вошла Шаленко под подбородок и вышла через верхнюю часть затылочной кости черепа, и теперь по стене медленно и торжественно стекала тёмно-красная кровь вперемешку с мозговым веществом. Картина была мерзкой; казалось, по стене путешествуют слизняки.

Соло покачал головой:

\- Рад, что ты его опередил.

\- Спасибо. 

Голос Ильи ничем не напоминал сейчас так любимый Наполеоном модулированный баритон. Он был тих и безэмоционален, точно исходил от робота; что-то было не так. Наполеон молча присел перед напарником на корточки, чтобы заглянуть в склонённое лицо, и похолодел от того, что увидел.

Илья опирался локтями на подрагивавшие колени, свесив крупные, но очень пропорциональные и даже изящные кисти рук, и его длинные пальцы непроизвольно сжимались и разжимались. Они словно желали во что-нибудь или в кого-нибудь вцепиться и давить, давить, давить, пока не повергнут добычу во прах. Мужчину явно переполняли страсти, поднявшиеся из тёмных и мрачных глубин, и он усилием воли загонял в кончики пальцев эти страсти, чтобы они не взорвали его самого. Лео затрясло. Раньше он не мог даже вообразить, что мускулы способны буквально исходить криком, надсадным рёвом бессилия и отчаяния… Обращённое к полу лицо говорило на том же языке еле сдерживаемого молчаливого напряжения, превратившись в маску, искажённую гримасой душевной боли. Присыпанная пылью голубизна ничего не выражала, ничего не замечала, и из неподвижных чёрных провалов остекленелых зрачков на Соло смотрело его собственное отражение. 

Таким напарника он ещё не видел и сердцем почувствовал – смерть этого Петра, или кто он там ни есть, никакого отношения к состоянию Ильи не имеет. Наполеон пожалел, что не смог полностью уяснить содержание разговора этих двоих; он готов был поставить всё своё, уже довольно значительное благодаря ряду финансовых операций состояние на то, что дело именно в этой беседе.

Он осторожно тронул Илью за плечо, и тот, даже спавший обычно сверхчутким сном ищейки, всего лишь поднял устремлённый куда-то внутрь себя взгляд.

\- Эли, пойдём, нам нечего здесь больше делать.

\- Куда пойдём? – слетело с машинально разомкнувшихся губ.

\- Прежде всего, отсюда. Может быть, кто-то слышал выстрел.

Что-то мелькнуло в неподвижном взгляде, слабо двинулась рука, будто ища опору. Наполеон перехватил побелевшую кисть с красивыми, отливающими перламутром лунками, но холодную, как сама смерть, и крепко сжал обеими руками, пытаясь вернуть в неё тепло и жизнь.

\- Да, идём, - Илья, видимо, медленно освобождался от своеобразного паралича чувств. – Подожди, дай сюда пистолет.

Соло испугался, но лишь на секунду. Конечно же, незачем оставлять орудие убийства на месте преступления, чем бы его ни считать – казнью, трагической ошибкой или необходимой обороной. Однако у Ильи на уме явно было нечто иное. Взяв переданный «ТТ», он тщательно протёр его кухонным полотенцем и бросил у ног мёртвого Павла.

\- Зачем? – спросил Наполеон. – Лучше забрать с собой, выбросим по дороге!

\- А если сюда уже на всех парах летит полиция, и нас остановят и обыщут? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Илья. В нём по-прежнему ощущалось что-то мрачное, будто внутри него шло какое-то судорожное единоборство. – Это оружие никого и никуда не приведёт, зато по почерку полиции станет ясно, что КГБ свело счёты с предателем. У него в самом деле не было никаких плёнок?

Соло отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Нет, не было, всё хранилось вот тут, - постучал он пальцем по виску, - но этот сейф теперь пуст. Ты скажешь мне, кто это такой?

В глазах Ильи сверкнула молния.

\- Личный демон.

Захлопнув дверь, Наполеон потянул опять впавшего в оцепенение напарника за собой, в сторону широкой улицы Флориан-Хедорфер-штрассе, где можно было взять такси или спуститься в метро. Небо угрожающе хмурилось, облака сгустились и приобрели свинцово-серый оттенок: каждую минуту мог пойти снег или полить мелкий холодный зимний дождь, и от налетевшего порыва ветра Наполеон поёжился. Он понятия не имел, где спрятать Илью, понимал только, что в таком состоянии его одного оставлять нельзя. У последних деревьев парка он нырнул за ствол толстой липы и притиснул мужчину к дереву.

\- Посмотри на меня, - негромким уверенным голосом позвал он, положив руки на мощные плечи и слегка их встряхнув. – Уэверли знает?

Безвольно прислонившийся к липе Илья отрицательно мотнул непокрытой головой. Это, разумеется, многое объяснило Наполеону.

\- Сколько у тебя времени? – прозвучал следующий вопрос. – Сутки? Двое?

\- Около суток, - сказал Илья, глянув на часы. – Самолёт завтра, в 13-30.

Всё услышанное наталкивало на мысль, что везти напарника к себе в отель было бы поступком крайне неосмотрительным, поэтому, поймав такси, Соло крикнул по-немецки:

\- В какую-нибудь гостиницу попроще, не обязательно в центре города!

Окинув мужчин понимающим взглядом, водитель кивнул, а Соло улыбнулся, уловив ход его мыслей, но махнул на них рукой. Секс – последнее, о чём он сейчас думал. Однако внезапно очнулся Илья и, стукнув в стекло, тоже по-немецки коротко бросил:

\- Бригиттенау, Шпильмангассе 19.

И опять ушёл в себя, откинув голову на спинку сидения и закрыв глаза. Соло казалось, что он везёт в такси мёртвое тело; только сцепившиеся пальцы, всё ещё ходившие ходуном, выказывали признаки жизни. Он пытался собраться с мыслями, найти какие-то слова, чтобы прервать гнетущее молчание, вызвать Илью на разговор, но понимал – сейчас не то место и не то время. И что за адрес он назвал? 

Такси остановилось перед многоэтажным жилым домом - башней из стекла и бетона, построенной по последнему слову домостроительной науки - с застеклённым навесом над входом. Илья указал кивком на башню, давая понять, что цель поездки перед ними. Соло расплатился, и оба вошли в подъезд, всё также молча поднялись в лифте на самый верхний этаж… На пороге квартиры номер 74 Илья чуть задержался, нажав несколько кнопок на новейшем кодовом замке, и тот щёлкнул, приглашая войти. У Наполеона неизвестно почему задрожали колени, и он замешкался.

\- Идём, - вдруг жёстким, озлобленным тоном проговорил Илья, железной хваткой стискивая руку напарника. Тот хотел её выдернуть, потребовать объяснений, поговорить, но льдисто-голубые глаза угрожающе сверкнули и до Соло, наконец, дошло: сегодня, сейчас, никто не собирается спрашивать его согласия… Дверь захлопнулась.

Изредка, в основном после опасных миссий, когда от продолжавшего гореть в крови адреналина зашкаливало пульс, а дикое упоение – мы всё-таки живы! - искало выход, секс между ними бывал жадным почти до грубости. В такие минуты в Илье клокотала и рвалась наружу властность, желание доминировать, и его ладонь ложилась на плечо Лео тяжестью руки Каменного гостя. Оба отставляли в сторону нежность и прелюдию и едва сдерживались, поджидая благоприятный момент, а потом вцеплялись друг в друга с неистовством взбесившихся животных, не обращая внимания ни на синяки от пальцев на бёдрах, ни на боль. И всё же… всё же даже в этих случаях можно было утверждать, что они делили постель.

Однако этой ночью всё начиналось по-другому. Руки человека, будто бьющегося в эпилептическом припадке, невозможно было ни отвести прочь, ни поставить им заслон. Они рвали с плеч одежду, не считаясь с крепостью ткани или швов, и кожаный ремень оказался не прочнее нитки. Это уже не был чувственный угар. Нет, Илью срывало по-настоящему, что-то тёмное, хищное стремилось отключить ему мозги напрочь. Словно считавшийся укрощённым и посаженным под замок ад вырвался наружу и пошёл, как ледник, подминая под себя всё и вся на своём пути. На мгновение Соло ужаснулся этой бездне: его резко развернули лицом к стене, пальцы привычно ухватились за волосы, откидывая голову, но рванули за пряди с такой силой, что от боли перехватило дыхание и в глазах замерцали белые вспышки… А когда невероятно сильные руки стиснули бедро так, что чуть не треснула кость, Лео вскрикнул, не удержавшись, и на короткий миг Илья пришёл в себя. Его пальцы расслабились, осторожно зарываясь в тёмные волны, а губы прижались не грубым укусом, а горячим поцелуем. И этой недолгой секунды хватило, чтобы Лео осознал, что, раз даже в таком состоянии Илья его слышит, чувствует, то, чтобы победить, надо временно позволить уложить себя на лопатки. Он сам откинул голову и нашёл губы Ильи, возвращая поцелуй и стараясь смягчить яростный натиск, хоть немного успокоить.

Дальнейшее слилось в непонятную чересполосицу. Нервы оголились, и любое прикосновение, любая хватка вытягивали хриплый стон. Кожа абсолютно перестала отличать мороз от пламени, а боль от наслаждения, и начинала пылать везде, где побывали отнюдь не нежные пальцы Ильи. Воздух вдруг сгустился и стал ледяным, режущим лёгкие остро-стальным ножом, и Наполеону ничего не оставалось, как держаться за это лезвие и, разрезая ладони до крови, пытаться удержать Илью. Его руки грубо стискивали, пальцы сжимали, а рот покрывал плечи, шею, затылок голодными поцелуями, и каждый впечатывался выжженным клеймом… Соло едва успел расслабить мышцы, но, когда в него ворвался наскоро смазанный член, от вспышки мгновенной острой боли перед глазами всё поплыло. Он слышал, как рождается в груди Ильи рык зверя, которого смертельно ранили и который хотел ранить в ответ, и не важно, кого. Будто лишь чужая боль могла утишить его собственную. 

Угрозы и мольбы, жар и холод, ярость и ненависть, восторг и отчаяние - колдовской напиток этой ночи, казалось, растянул её до столетия. Ни один обычный человек не взял бы себе в любовники мужчину, в порыве гнева или страсти способного запросто переломать кости предмету своей любви, но если что и можно утверждать наверняка, так только то, что к обычным людям Наполеон Соло не относился. А в ту ночь он слишком явственно чувствовал, с какой жадностью и страстью, на чистом инстинкте, за него хватается Илья, и всей своей пылкой натурой боролся с ним и за него. Отвечая на поцелуи, награждая укусами, Лео шаг за шагом оттаскивал Илью от пропасти тёмных сил. И оба, бросавшиеся друг к другу в слитном порыве, один – неистово и исступленно, другой – чтобы уберечь от самого страшного, стать якорем, прибились, наконец, к спокойному берегу надежды, рухнув в тяжёлый сон без грёз и сновидений.

*****

Наполеон не знал, что его разбудило, может быть, звук, может быть, какое-то движение. Он чувствовал себя совсем разбитым; видимо, до утра было ещё очень далеко. Испустив жалобный стон – тело болело просто адски – Соло уж собрался закопаться обратно в плед и спать дальше, как вдруг осознал, что согревавшая его тяжесть куда-то пропала. Сон моментально улетучился. Лео приподнялся и поморгал, пытаясь не обращать внимание на тут же запротестовавшие мышцы, в особенности ягодичные.

\- Эли?

\- Здесь.

Он повернулся на звук тихого мужского голоса и, когда взгляд упал на любовника, во рту у него немедленно пересохло. В комнате было довольно темно, но гардины, занавешивавшие большое, от пола до потолка, окно оказались раздвинутыми, и сквозь полупрозрачный тюль лился серебристый свет. Илья стоял перед окном, провожая глазами падающие снежинки, и переливы света и тени играли на обнажённом мускулистом теле, скрадывая синяки и метки от укусов. Он выглядел почти бесплотным и слишком совершенным, чтобы быть реальным, и у Лео буквально захватило дух.

Не раздумывая, он слез с тахты и не спеша подошёл к Илье. Не зная, с кем сейчас столкнётся – с раненым хищником или с ироничным напарником, – Соло хотел бы как-то помочь, но не был уверен, что яростный огонь выдохся. Он понял, что Илья был очень напряжённым, ещё до того, как погладил каменные мускулы спины, еле коснувшись оставшегося после Сицилии длинного шрама на боку. Илья остался неподвижным, и Соло осмелел, длинными размашистыми движениями уже обеих ладоней оглаживая спину, чуть покатые плечи, спускаясь до локтей сложенных на груди рук. На долю секунды мышцы напряглись ещё больше, но остановиться Илья не просил, поэтому Лео продолжил осторожные ласки и запечатлел мягкий поцелуй на шее, а потом более нежными поцелуями проследил линию плеча.

Минула, казалось, вечность, но постепенно закаменевшие мышцы начали расслабляться под его руками. Когда это случилось, Лео подступил ближе, обнимая Илью за талию и прижимаясь грудью к его спине, и положил подбородок на плечо любовника. 

\- Не вздумай извиняться, - нарушил молчание негромкий голос.

\- А надо бы, - вполголоса ответил Курякин. – Я, по-моему, переборщил. 

\- Прекрати, чекист, - сурово заметил Соло, поднося руку Ильи к засохшему пятну на своём животе. Душ они принять не успели, после оргазма просто вырубились от изнеможения и облегчения. – Я весь в собственной сперме, как видишь, и я не слабее тебя, ну разве что немного. Если, пытаясь вырваться, я не убил тебя ножкой кресла или что мы там опрокинули, значит, всё в порядке.

\- Журнальный стол. И это не критерий, ковбой, - покачал головой Илья и повернулся, высвобождаясь из объятий. – Я помню, чего хотел и что творил. Уверен, у тебя кровоподтёки по всему телу и хорошо, если обошлось без внутренних повреждений…

\- Ничего, кроме синяков, натёртостей и ссадин. До свадьбы заживёт. А ты кончай изображать кающуюся Магдалину, - приказным тоном возвестил Соло, увидевший в глазах Ильи столь жуткое понимание произошедшего, что вынести этого не мог. Не мог допустить, чтобы, оттащив Илью от одной пропасти, позволил ему угодить в другую, где его растерзает бесплодное чувство вины. – Всё нормально, не впервые и не в последний раз, у тебя ссадины тоже бывали, кстати…

\- Это другое.

\- Почему же? – вздёрнул брови Наполеон и даже при свете Луны разглядел, как порозовели щёки Ильи. – Понятно, ты у нас пока что исключительно топ. Если ты из-за этого переживать вздумал, - и Лео потянулся, медленно и сладко касаясь поцелуем раскрывшихся губ, - то это легко будет исправить…

Некоторое время в комнате царила тишина, прерывавшаяся только вздохами. 

\- А где мы? – убедившись, что Илья успокоился, спросил Наполеон.

\- В одной из наших квартир. Дом заселён недавно и ещё заселяется, новые люди появляются постоянно, очень удобно, - ответил Илья.

\- А продукты тут какие-нибудь есть?

\- Видел водку в холодильнике и консервы. 

\- Водка это прекрасно, это просто великолепно, нам сейчас не помешает надраться как следует, - оптимистично заявил Соло. – А душ есть?

\- Нет, русские ведь до сих пор в бане по-чёрному моются, раз в месяц, - съязвил Илья, и у Лео окончательно отлегло от сердца. – Зачем нам вдруг квартира с ванной?

Кроме двух бутылок водки, в холодильнике обнаружились зелёный горошек, банка немецкой тушёнки, банка сосисок и почему-то банка сгущёнки, при виде которой Соло недоумённо наморщил лоб. В кухонном шкафчике были кем-то оставлены макароны, сухарики из подсоленного чёрного хлеба и большая упаковка галет.

\- Царский ужино-завтрак, - объявил Илья, кинувший тушёнку на сковородку, а макароны в кипящую воду. – Ковбой, это не советский музей, а австрийский холодильник, нечего туда пялиться. 

\- Пытаюсь понять, что ЭТО такое, - Соло тряхнул ещё влажными после душа волосами, покрутил в руках сгущёнку и поставил обратно. – Вы с ней что делаете, с этой штукой?

\- Едим, - исчерпывающе пояснил Илья, откидывая макароны и добавляя их к тушёнке, – можно сначала ею кого-нибудь обмазать, а потом съесть. В кофе можно положить. Она сладкая, как ваш расплавленный маршмеллоу, только им-то не обмажешь, а обожжёшь. Это, разумеется, не спагетти болонезе, но чем богаты…

После третьей рюмки Наполеон, доевший «спагетти», последовал примеру Ильи, стал выгребать сухариком из сковородки оставшуюся там подливку от тушёнки и, наконец, выспросил всё, что касалось задания.

\- И ты действительно его убил бы? – помолчав, уточнил Соло. Курякин поднял на него глаза, казавшиеся в свете висевшего над кухонным столом светильника просто серыми, как догоревшие угольки, и усмехнулся:

\- Да. Тебя это шокирует, ковбой? Разочарован?

Соло немного поразмыслил, возя корочкой по дну сковородки.

\- Нет. На оба вопроса. Никогда и не думал, что твоя работа заключалась только в том, чтобы помогать одиноким старушкам… я правильно понял суть движения pionerov? Я понимаю, что такое приказ. А этот Пётр… Наверное, после определённых ходов управлять игроком начинает сама игра. Я достаточно тебя знаю, чтобы подумать, что ты испытываешь от этого удовольствие…

Внезапно Наполеон замолчал. Он вспомнил, с каким хладнокровием Илья наблюдал за агонией задыхавшегося в гаротте Петра.

\- Расскажи мне о Чёрном вороне, - попросил он и заметил, как сразу помрачнело лицо напротив. – Ты сказал, он твой личный демон. Так ты за ним охотился, выходит?

\- Нет, мне даже в голову не приходило, что тот предатель и перебежчик, которого я должен был найти в Вене, мой старый знакомый Павел Шаленко.

\- Его настоящее имя Павел? Не Пётр?

Илья кивнул и, поднявшись, вытащил из внутреннего кармана парки неизменный портсигар.

\- Разумеется, - он опустился обратно на стул; щёлкнула зажигалка. - Это длинная история.

Лео подался вперёд и накрыл ладонью лежавшую на столе руку Ильи, тихонько поглаживая запястье:

\- Мне нужно знать, Эли. Всё, что ты можешь рассказать, кроме этих ваших гэбистских тайн. 

Илья ещё никому и никогда не рассказывал о том, кто такой Павел и какую роль он сыграл в судьбе матери и, косвенно, в его судьбе. С другой стороны, Лео слышал их разговор с Шаленко, и, даже если не всё понял, то нет ничего хуже полуправды.

Илья повернулся и вытащил из холодильника вторую бутылку водки:

\- Ну, мы с матерью познакомились с ним в 1945 году, когда ещё находились в эвакуации…

Илья говорил неторопливо, периодически затягиваясь «Герцеговиной Флор». Изредка он останавливался, чтобы припомнить что-то или найти более верное выражение, и упорно глядел на рюмку, которую гонял по столу. И по мере того, как до Наполеона доходил весь смысл этого спокойного рассказа, он не раз был готов к тому, чтобы крикнуть: «Хватит! Довольно!»

Как оказалось, он действительно ничего не знал о самом Илье и ни черта - о его стране. 

Никак не думал, что на свете существовало такое лицемерие, как «десять лет без права переписки», и майский Приказ НКВД СССР №00515, узаконивший эту практику в 1939 году. Не предполагал даже примерно, какое громадное количество лжи, увёрток и полуправды содержится в официальных документах: родственникам расстрелянных выдавались свидетельства, в которых даты смерти указывались в пределах десяти лет со дня ареста, а причины смерти никакого отношения к действительности не имели. Ни сном ни духом не ведал о том, что такое «стойки», «конвейерные допросы». И хотя о пытках он имел достаточное представление, тем не менее, как–то не думал, что можно их использовать настолько массово и против собственного же народа. А уж существование системы своеобразных детских концлагерей - детдомов для детей репрессированных… до такого, он вынужден был признать, даже фашисты не додумались. Что стало бы с Ильёй, попади он в подобный виварий?! Или убил бы он, или его…

Водка давно была выпита, и табачный дым висел слоями, словно туман, когда Илья закончил рассказ и открыл окно, чтобы немного проветрить кухню. От ворвавшегося холодного ночного ветерка, вместе с которым влетела стайка снежинок, Соло встрепенулся. Ему очень хотелось принести с тахты большой пушистый плед и с головой закутать в него друга, отогреть собой, чтобы растаял весь этот ужас, засевший в сердце Ильи осколком зеркала Снежной Королевы. Он обошёл неподвижно стоявшего у окна мужчину так, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в лицо, притянул к себе, и словно иссушенные пустынным зноем губы встретили его без всяких колебаний.

Они целовались вдумчиво и бережно, и это было несравнимо прекраснее, чем их же неистовое и жёсткое сражение немногим ранее. Но без него не было бы этой неспешной красоты, наполненной прикосновениями, предназначенными утешать, а не возбуждать. 

\- Пойдём спать, - прошептал Соло, нашедший в себе силы оторваться от любимого. – До рассвета ещё далеко…

\- Сейчас пойдём, - Илья чуть отстранился и, положив руки Соло на плечи, внимательно всмотрелся в светящиеся любовью тёмно-синие глаза: - Но у меня к тебе тоже есть один вопрос. Мне говорили, что ты пошёл в ЦРУ просто для того, чтобы не отбывать срок в некомфортабельной тюрьме, и тогда я посчитал, что это объясняет всё. Однако теперь подозреваю, что это не совсем так…

Наполеон от неожиданности вздёрнул брови.

\- Подожди возражать, сначала дослушай. У меня тоже были свои резоны стать тем, кем я стал. Я абсолютно точно знаю, что те, кто на нашей работе оказались случайно, гибнут очень быстро. И, уж тем более, ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя стать лучшим в том деле, которое делаешь из-под палки. Это первое. А второе… не думай, что я не понимаю, кем я был этой ночью, чем ты рисковал и что сделал, Лео. И это не первый и не второй случай, когда я замечал, как отчаянно ты хочешь уберечь меня или Габи, начиная с гавани «Аэроспейс Винчигуэрра»!

Соло сделалось не по себе. Илья говорил очень серьёзно, и каждое его слово словно вскрывало сундуки, полные тайн.

\- Я знаю, отчего такое происходит… - низкий голос Ильи прервался. Он глубоко вздохнул, и Лео ощутил, как тёплые пальцы скользнули снизу вверх, с плеча под челюсть, и большая ладонь легла на шею, мешая опустить голову. – Кого и когда ты не сумел спасти, Лео?

Несмотря на то, что вопрос был задан едва слышным голосом, в ушах Соло он отдался громовым эхом.

Кого он не сумел тогда спасти, Минору? Наполеон знал – это чересчур простой ответ, и набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие:

\- Верного друга, Эли, хоть он и не был человеком. Может быть, себя, каким я был в двадцать три. Мир, который мне тогда открылся… Но водка у нас кончилась, и я начинаю мёрзнуть. Давай ляжем.

Они постелили себе на тахте, к счастью, достаточно большой для высокого Ильи, и с наслаждением нырнули под толстое одеяло.

\- Так вот откуда взялся кентавр, - задумчиво протянул Илья по окончании короткого повествования. - Значит, Люсьен и был тем, кто…

\- Это ревность? Не надо, всё было так давно...

Илья помолчал:

\- Не то чтобы ревность, просто... я пытаюсь понять, что ты к нему чувствовал.

\- Он… он был для меня особенным, - Наполеон сполз пониже, привычно пристраивая голову на живот Ильи. – Не таким как ты, совсем не таким. Люсьен был частью того райского сада, а вне его… думаю, у нас ничего не получилось бы.

\- Ты же с тех пор с ним не виделся, разве можешь утверждать это с полной уверенностью?

\- Он не вписался бы и не принял тот образ жизни, который я тогда вёл. А потом, нас разделили бы страны и моя работа… Не всем так везёт, как нам с тобой. Да и как знать, простил бы он мне Минору и чужую личину. Полагаю, вряд ли.

\- Понимаю, - Илья тоже заёрзал, спускаясь на подушку. – Иди сюда, Лео.

Илья всегда поражал Наполеона умением владеть своим телом. Он мог погрузиться в сон почти моментально, проспать, сколько требуется, и так же моментально проснуться свежим и отдохнувшим. Поэтому уже через две минуты он уснул, перебросив левую руку через грудь Лео и положив голову ему на плечо. А Соло спать не мог.

Хотя взаимная откровенность принесла с собой умиротворение и облегчение, мысленно он всё равно возвращался к терзающему душу рассказу Ильи. Как только он закрывал глаза, ему то чудилось где-то позади свистящее дыхание Павла, то пустое, как у призрака, лицо Ильи жутко усмехалось из темноты, то погасшие бирюзово-голубые глаза смотрели на него с неизъяснимым выражением безнадёжной тоски…

Бывший сержант армии США, вор-мошенник и агент ЦРУ с десятилетним стажем Наполеон Соло предпочитал виртуозно играть с жизнью и смертью, а не смотреть им в лицо. А сейчас он заново проживал всё вместе с Ильёй. Стоял под дверью ванной, где мать выворачивало от мерзости отношений с куратором Шаленко, его трясло от отвращения к самому себе за то, что это из-за него Светлана фактически торговала собой… На его глазах она гасла и уходила месяц за месяцем, отступала в тень царства Аида, будто Эвридика. Он каменел от ужаса, перерезая столовым ножом верёвку и снимая враз поседевшую женщину с карниза для штор. И сердце его сжималось от муки, когда несколько часов назад он осознал – все вынесенные ею страдания были напрасны, потому что тот, ради кого она таким образом сражалась с жизнью, погиб задолго до этого. 

Как Илья всё это выдержал? – спрашивал себя Соло. Как не свернул ему шею за слова, сказанные в тот далёкий майский день в берлинском кафе? Почему не послал к дьяволу страну, объявившую войну своим гражданам, искалечившую ему душу?

Уже занимался тускло-серый рассвет, когда так и не сомкнувший глаз Лео осторожно выскользнул из-под тяжёлой руки, и, сдержав стенания в очередной раз запротестовавших против такого наплевательского отношения к себе мускулов, вторично отправился в ванную. На этот раз он наполнил ванну такой горячей водой, какую только мог вытерпеть, и погрузился в неё по грудь, невольно зашипев, когда жар лизнул всё ещё раздражённую кожу возле ануса. Но проходили минуты, мышцы расслаблялись, боль потихоньку отступала, и Наполеон настолько разомлел, что чуть не уснул.

Хорошенько растерев тело махровым полотенцем и снова ощутив себя бодрым и живым, он привычным жестом пригладил волосы: вконец запотевшее зеркало оказалось совершенно бесполезным. Ступая, словно гибкий кот на мягких лапах, он вернулся в комнату и, изумлённый до глубины души, встал на пороге. Сквозь так и оставшиеся незадёрнутыми гардины с улицы проникал особый, ни на что не похожий отсвет; так могла бы сиять луна, в десятки раз более яркая, чем настоящая – спокойно, ровно и волшебно. Падавший всю ночь снег наконец-то укрыл тротуары и газоны, деревья и припаркованные машины белым покрывалом. Тучи на небе разошлись, и розово-золотистый свет встающего солнца многократно отражался в этом великолепии, дробился на мириады искорок в почти невидимой глазу изморози. Красавица Вена просыпалась, не узнавая саму себя. Ещё вчера вечером она была хмурым преддверием чертогов вечной зимы, а сегодня будто стала местом встречи богинь Эос и Селены. 

Полюбовавшись на столь чудесную картину, Лео перевёл взгляд на тахту. Илья теперь спал на спине, свесив обнажённую руку и закинув за голову другую, и на мгновение Соло показалось, что за последние сутки он впервые разглядел напарника – он его даже не узнал. При мягком, чуть розоватом свете то искажённые яростью, то сведённые судорогой боли черты лица разгладились, губы, вчера закушенные или стиснутые, мечтательно разомкнулись и улыбались во сне; пряди светло-русых волос упали на гладкий лоб, и грудь слегка вздымалась в ровном дыхании. Это лицо выражало сейчас райскую отрешённость от всех забот и треволнений, и Лео, невольно засмотревшись, опустился рядом с тахтой на колени.

Как это ни покажется странным для людей, уже не один месяц делившим жизнь и постель, Соло не доводилось видеть любовника спящим дольше, чем какие-нибудь три секунды. Илья словно и во сне всегда оставался начеку; он каким-то непостижимым образом успевал почувствовать, что Наполеон проснулся, и тут же просыпался сам. А в эту минуту безмятежно спавший Илья был дороже Лувра с коллекцией шедевров живописи или Амстердама со всеми алмазами, потому что каким-то шестым-седьмым чувством Соло знал, что за этой приоткрытой дверью бескрайнее доверие, безусловное принятие. То, чего не купить никакому властелину мира. 

Он прерывисто вздохнул. От этого звука дрогнули длинные, тёмные на концах и светлые у корней ресницы, и распахнулись погибельные глаза, в которых ещё витали остатки сновидений. Уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке, и Илья приподнялся на локте, обнимая Лео и притягивая к себе для поцелуя, как вдруг замер, мигом утеряв безмятежность. 

\- Что такое, Эли? – спросил почувствовавший недоброе Соло. – У меня рога выросли?

Илья отрицательно покачал головой, по-прежнему глядя куда-то выше левого глаза Лео, и, наконец, прошептал:

\- Господи…

Призывающий Бога Илья? Это было выше сил Наполеона. Он вскочил и рванул в ванную, к зеркалу. Сначала он не заметил ничего необычного, лицо как лицо, только разрумянилось от горячей ванны, а потом застыл так же, как Илья минутой ранее.

От левого виска к уху тянулась тонкая волнистая прядка седых волос, которой ещё вчера вечером не было и в помине.

В следующую секунду крепкие руки обняли его со спины, губы коснулись виска именно там, где лежала светлая прядь, и тёплый голос, полный раскаяния, прошептал над ухом:

\- Ковбой, если ты знать меня не захочешь после этого, я пойму.

\- Ты здесь не причём, - вздохнул Соло, закрывший глаза и отдавшийся этим объятиям, - перед ужином этого не было. Наверное, я старею.

\- Ты-то? – хмыкнул Илья. – Все бы так старели. Но не уходи от ответа. Что случилось?

\- То, что происходит с тобой, происходит и со мной, напарник, - улыбнулся в ответ Соло отражению в зеркале. – Не страшно, закрашу.

\- Не вздумай, - Илья развернул его лицом к себе и протянул руку, несмело перебирая пальцами тёмные колечки волос. – Тебе идёт.

Он хотел бы добавить ещё что-нибудь, выразить переполнявшую его сердце благодарность и глубокую привязанность, но от избытка чувств мозг впал в ступор, не в силах подобрать правильные слова. Да и нужны ли между ними слова?

Внезапно Илья осознал: всё, наконец, так, как должно быть. Можно споткнуться – и тебе протянут руку, можно упасть – и тебе помогут подняться, можно разбиться на сотню осколков – и тебя бережно соберут по кусочкам. 

И поэтому он сделал то единственное, что пришло ему в голову: он наклонился и уничтожил короткую дистанцию между собой и Лео, мягко целуя губы прихотливого очерка и чувствуя покалывание пробивающейся щетины, лаская сильные плечи и обрисовывая мускулы. Он хотел заставить возлюбленного забыть всё, что ему пришлось сегодня пережить, и тот возвратил поцелуи сторицей, забирая себе тоску и жестокие воспоминания. 

\- Вернёмся в кровать? – прошептал Соло, оторвавшись на миг и самым непосредственным образом ощущая заинтересованность своего тела в происходящем. – Правда, я всё-таки не в лучшей форме, но могу…

\- Не ты, Лео. Я.

Когда до Наполеона дошёл смысл этой короткой фразы, его словно обдало кипятком.

\- Уверен?

\- Да.

\- Эли, не надо. Ты же только потому, что… на самом деле ты никогда не хотел…

\- А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты занялся со мной любовью, - низкий жаркий шёпот проник прямо в мозг, тёмно-синие глаза встретились с мерцавшими бирюзово-голубыми, и Лео не мог не поддаться этому властному призыву. Он уже готов был сжать любовника в объятиях, сойти с ума от долгожданного счастья, но облизал губы, беря себя в руки. Однако Илья обнял лицо Лео ладонью одной руки, нежно прослеживая большим пальцем линию нижней губы, и притянул мужчину к себе за талию другой рукой. Соло ощутил, как в его бедро вжимается твёрдая горячая сталь в бархатистой оболочке. – Или ты полагаешь, что это мысль ТАК вернуть долг вызывает во мне подобную реакцию? 

Соло сглотнул. Хотя по этой дороге Илья прошёл уже больше половины и теоретически знал, как и что случится, Лео не хотел испортить всё торопливостью. 

Он не стал задёргивать шторы и прятаться от пылавшего вовсю рассвета, а просто оттеснил жадно прильнувшее к нему тело к тахте. С минуту, балансируя у края, они стояли, обмениваясь поцелуями и ласками – всё более глубокими, всё более чувственными, – а затем Лео мягко подтолкнул Илью, и тот, не размыкая объятий, опустился на это ложе, утянув за собой и любовника. Соло тут же оседлал его бёдра и подтащил поближе пару подушек:

\- Ляг на них. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел.

Их занятия любовью прошли многие метаморфозы – бывали долгими и нежными, а бывали и скоропалительными и грубыми. Но впервые Илья совершенно сознательно отдавал бразды правления в руки Лео, не желая перемены ролей. Ему нравилось сейчас чувствовать себя лелеемым, любимым, окутанным каким-то коконом безопасности; его сердце и душа сказали, что он может полностью довериться этому мужчине. Если не ему, то кому ещё? 

Устроив Илью поудобнее, Наполеон соскользнул, становясь на колени на толстый ковёр; его руки гладили и ласкали тёплую кожу груди и рук, пальцы кружили, обводя чувствительные соски, губы спускались всё ниже, целуя живот, отвлекая, зажигая страсть… Илью уже вело от этой неторопливости, чувственности, он еле слышно стонал, цепляясь за подушки, и вскрикнул, когда влажный язык лизнул его истомившийся по таким прикосновениям член.

\- Тише, тише, Эли, - Соло привстал и наклонился над любовником, и тот увидел, как отсвет проникших в комнату лучей низко стоящего солнца ложится сбоку на любимое лицо, подчёркивая выразительность черт и горя золотом в расширившихся зрачках синих глаз. – Всё хорошо, я не собираюсь дать тебе кончить раньше времени, но по первому твоему знаку мы остановимся, и всё будет так, как ты захочешь, слышишь? По первому же знаку, только скажи…

Илья знал, что он ничего не скажет, никак не остановит Лео. Он был полон решимости пройти весь путь до конца, испытывая отчаянное стремление довериться самым интимным из всех возможных способов, и лишь кивнул, соглашаясь. Лео ворвался в его жизнь как вихрь, совершенно иной, чем все, кого он когда-либо знал. Он до дрожи в сердце нуждался в этом взбалмошном и как море изменчивом, но верном, ласковом и страстном мужчине; во многих отношениях подобное могло и напугать. 

Это нельзя было назвать падением. Илью подхватила торжествующая сила, не ведавшая стыда, не знавшая ограничений, желавшая лишь добра. Он почти не заметил осторожного, словно бы разведочного вторжения пальцев – сначала одного, потом и двух – отдаваясь губам, рукам, жадному языку, но когда пальцы на пробу слегка согнулись, чуть не взвыл от ошеломляющей вспышки острого удовольствия такой неведомой ему ранее мощи, что глаза его широко распахнулись от удивления.

Если бы в этот момент Наполеон, всецело занятый тем, чтобы не обезуметь раньше времени, поднял глаза, он увидел бы, как в погибельно-голубых омутах загорелось жгучее желание. Илья жаждал, чтобы искусный рот оказался там, где он больше всего нужен, но не позволил себе ни звука просьбы; не теперь. Прикусив язык, он уронил голову обратно на подушку, сознавая, что ничего не мог сделать, чтобы успокоить превратившуюся в лаву кровь или сведённый спазмом пах. Увы и ах, но если Соло срочно что-нибудь не предпримет, Илья точно лишится рассудка! Он стиснул железной хваткой простыню, удерживая себя от того, чтобы погрузить пальцы в шелковистые тёмные завитки и направить голову Лео выше. Илья и раньше желал Наполеона, но то, что чувствовал теперь, было совершенно невыносимо. Может, оттого, что на этот раз между ними не стояло ничего, никакой тайны прошлого, никаких сомнений и ложной скромности; страсть и чувства лежали сейчас обнажёнными, как и они сами.

\- Лео... - не больше, чем попытка глотнуть воздуха, но этого хватило, чтобы тот взглянул на любовника. Румянец, выступивший на щеках Ильи, разливался по его учащённо вздымающейся груди; ноги дрожали, будто ему нужна была даже мельчайшая частичка самообладания, чтобы не обхватить ими Лео. - Я… прошу тебя…

Умелые пальцы исчезли, и Илья издал протестующий стон, но буквально сразу же их сменило нечто горячее, твёрдое и мучительно большое. На минуту перед глазами Ильи вспыхнул красный сигнал светофора. Он цеплялся за Лео, до боли впиваясь ему в спину – и скользил руками вниз по крутому прогибу поясницы, невольно притягивая к себе ещё ближе… У него был выбор, у него всегда был выбор. Лео не давил, не навязывал, не требовал. Только соблазнял, увлекал за собой, стремился ласками свести с ума.

Инстинкт вовремя предупредил Соло, что он должен быть очень нежным и осторожным. Следующие минуты были гораздо важнее для Ильи, чем для него самого. Даже если его собственное тело во всю мочь порывалось взять то, чего ему недоставало, задачей Лео, в первую очередь, было доставить радость близкому человеку. Поэтому он замер, тяжело дыша и внимательно следя за реакциями тела под ним, целуя и лаская, пока не ощутил, что напрягшиеся мускулы расслабились, и только тогда медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, продолжил вторжение. 

Он честно пытался не спешить, но от жадных поцелуев, жарких прикосновений огонь, который охватил уже обоих, перешёл в ревущее пламя. Последний бастион пал с оглушительным грохотом: с криком одновременно и боли, и торжества Илья толкнулся бёдрами вверх, сам преодолев оставшиеся сантиметры, и перед глазами Лео заплясали разноцветные пятна. Намерения осторожничать и действовать потихоньку вылетели из головы, выметенные оттуда вихрем наслаждения, и он погружался в Илью и каким-то чудом выныривал из этого безумия, а Илья толкался навстречу, плыл или летел, он уже и не знал… Ослепительные солнца, одно за другим, загорались и гасли внутри. Каждое встречное движение Лео раскалывало его на тысячи осколков, а каждое обратное – собирало в новом порядке, словно на свет вот-вот должен был родиться какой-то иной Илья Курякин, словно утро нового дня, преобразившее Вену, обещало преображение и ему…

Внезапно он услышал, как по комнате эхом прокатился громкий всхлип, и Илье понадобилось несколько секунд для осознания: этот всхлип вырвался из его собственного пересохшего горла. В двери могло ломиться сейчас всё КГБ во главе с председателем Семичастным, а он не обратил бы на это ровным счётом никакого внимания, обнимая подхватившего его под колени Лео ногами и руками, притягивая ближе, вжимаясь бёдрами... Они были необходимы друг другу как воздух, которым дышали, вернее, которым задыхались!

Илья закрыл глаза. Остатки глубоко запрятанной душевной боли и призраки прошлого, так долго бывшие такой же его частью, как лёгкие, как сердце, развеялись в пыль, и человек, каким он должен был стать, вынырнул на поверхность среди волн полнейшего восторга и блаженства. Лео ощутил, как мощное тело под ним содрогается в такт их дыханию, и понимая, что до края совсем чуть-чуть, одной рукой стал ласкать твёрдый, умолявший о внимании член в ритме своих толчков. Этого двойного удовольствия оказалось даже слишком много: Илью выгнуло красивой дугой, он запрокинул голову, что-то прошипел то ли по-русски, то ли по-английски, рванул Соло на себя и кончил с львиным рыком. В мгновение ока Лео утянуло в оргазм вслед за любовником. Руки, на которые он опирался, не в силах были держать его, но он всё-таки пережил все до последнего приступы охватившего их экстаза, прежде чем позволить себе рухнуть в изнеможении и прижаться губами к нежной коже как раз чуть повыше ключицы...

Может быть, потом оба опять провалились в глубокий сон, а может, только дремали, витая где-то между сном и явью. Во всяком случае, когда они окончательно проснулись, Лео, уткнувшийся носом в шею Ильи, был рядом, а губы последнего почти касались тёмной брови. Настенные часы показывали около десяти часов утра.

\- Тебя, наверное, уже вовсю разыскивает Уэверли и недоумевает, куда ты подевался, - Илья, вышедший из душа в одном полотенце, налил сгущёнку прямо на галету и с жадностью её уничтожал, не дожидаясь чая. – Тебе надо вернуться в «Хилтон», не то наш шеф начнёт опасаться, не стал ли и ты жертвой киллера КГБ. 

\- А я и стал, только не в том смысле, в каком он бы подумал, - подтвердил Соло, причёсывавшийся перед зеркалом и уже одетый в водолазку напарника и собственные брюки (без ремня), но увидев, как изменился в лице Илья, сразу бросил расчёску и подскочил к нему: – Эй-эй-эй, ты это прекрати! Только попробуй сказать, что собирался положить меня там же, рядом с этим дьяволом!

\- Я… нет, конечно, - отмер Илья. Воспользовавшийся удачным моментом Лео тем временем слизнул с его губ сгущёнку. – Такого приказа не было. Просто я опять подумал - догадываясь или точно зная, что Павла поручили тебе, генерал намеренно вызвал именно меня. Дал возможность сделать всё так, чтобы ты не попал под раздачу. Значит, у моего руководства агентство все-таки на хорошем счету. 

\- Интересный господин этот Дронов, - задумчиво проговорил Соло, окунувший кусок галеты прямо в банку. – Ты Шекспира читал?

Илья чуть не поперхнулся следующей галетой:

\- Ну, ковбой, этого вопроса я от тебя никак не ожидал! Читал, разумеется, хотя и не всё, но Шекспир-то здесь каким боком?

\- «Отелло» помнишь?

\- Естественно, - Илья прокашлялся, отплёвываясь от крошек. – Олег, по-твоему, похож на Отелло?

\- Нет, по-моему, он больше смахивает на Яго. Знаешь, мне всегда «Отелло» казался историей не собственно Отелло, и не Дездемоны, а именно Яго. Это же он дёргал за ниточки страстей человеческих, а прочие плясали под его дудку. Я вот нутром чую, что Павел не зря обронил намёк на излишнюю скромность Олега. Мог он знать о том, что в действительности случилось с твоим отцом?

Илья поразмыслил. Сравнение с Яго… в этом что-то есть. Великолепный шахматист генерал Дронов за годы работы в НКВД, а затем и в КГБ собаку съел на составлении партий-многоходовок.

\- Мог, разумеется, но я действительно никогда впрямую его об этом не спрашивал. Даже не знаю, какой ответ получил бы.

\- Меня больше тревожит, почему он сейчас дал тебе возможность встретиться с Шаленко, когда раньше упорно отказывался сказать, куда тот делся. Хотя знал об этом, наверняка знал, - Соло догрыз галету со сгущёнкой. – Чёрт, очень сладко, чересчур сладко! И как вы это едите… Или у тебя репутация человека, который сначала выполняет приказ, а потом задаёт вопросы?

\- Понятия не имею, какая у меня репутация в этой части, но уж Олег-то должен знать, что я минимум один раз приказ нарушил, - Илья вздохнул. – У моего куратора тайн много, и чем меньше в них влезать, тем в полном смысле слова целее мозги. Тебе пора. И забудь это место, если сможешь.

Лео улыбнулся, надевая куртку. Какое счастье, подумал он, что шикарную коричневую дублёнку он оставил в «Хилтоне». Та вырванной молнией не отделалась бы.

\- Сам-то веришь в то, что это возможно, Эли? – лукаво спросил он, с удовлетворением наблюдая за окрашивающим скулы Ильи румянцем; всё-таки смущаться он полностью так и не разучился. – Береги себя, красная угроза.

*****

За Наполеоном захлопнулась дверь, а Илья принялся приводить в порядок сначала себя, потом квартиру. Он перемыл посуду, засунул в мусорный пакет вместе с пустыми бутылками и банками постельное бельё – незачем тому, кто будет убирать помещение, знать подробности их с Лео ночи – и как раз споласкивал ванну, когда безошибочно почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Он продолжал уборку с таким видом, будто всецело поглощён ею, в то же время концентрируясь и готовясь к атаке, как вдруг за спиной раздался насмешливый голос:

\- Спокойно, Курякин, свои.

Передвигавшийся бесшумно, как пантера, Олег стоял в проёме двери, скрестив на груди руки и подпирая плечом косяк.

\- Из тебя выйдет на диво прилежная домохозяйка, - продолжал куратор, а Илья выпрямился, закрыл краны и, не торопясь, вытер руки. Он понимал, что генерал неспроста нанёс ему визит, и не собирался облегчать ему задачу и говорить первым. О том, что задание выполнено и Чёрный ворон мёртв, Дронов узнал бы и без личной встречи. – Пройдём на кухню, есть разговор.

На столе, который Илья перед тем тщательно протёр, лежала тонкая папка в картонной обложке, и он с недоумением на неё воззрился. Не в привычках их службы разгуливать по городу с конфиденциальными материалами подмышкой, а других в КГБ не водилось.

\- Ты, наверное, уже догадался, почему я послал на перехват Шаленко тебя, - начал генерал, спокойно усевшийся на стул, и кивнул головой в сторону другого: – Сядь, разговор не на две минуты. Считай, я прощальный подарок сделал. Ты задал ему все вопросы, какие хотел?

\- Да. А почему прощальный?

\- Потому, что я ухожу в отставку, Курякин, - в непроницаемо-тёмных глазах Олега мелькнуло что-то, что вполне могло быть болью или досадой, подумал Илья. Скорее всего, не «я ухожу», а «меня уходят». – И отдаю долги, в том числе тебе. Вот здесь, - он толкнул папку, - мой второй подарок.

Отчего-то Илье показалось, будто его сердце стиснула ледяная рука. То ли меткое сравнение с Яго застряло занозой, то ли поступок Дронова, абсолютно ему не свойственный – сочетать дело с личными интересами агента – сыграл свою роль, но он предчувствовал, что перед ним не обыкновенная папка, а натуральный ящик Пандоры. Отогнав дурное предчувствие, Илья пододвинул «подарок» к себе и перевернул картонную обложку.

Дело Матвея Илларионовича Курякина. Фотокопии, отпечатанные и пронумерованные, сложенные в идеальном порядке. Если бы Илья уже не сидел на стуле, он бы точно на него упал. 

Листов было немного, не больше пятнадцати. Протоколы допросов: три, датированных мартом-апрелем 1942 года, два – октябрём того же года. Признание в совершённом преступлении. Протокол заседания «тройки». Приговор – к расстрелу. Сухой казённый отчёт – приговор приведён в исполнение, дата 8 ноября 1942 года. Место захоронения – полигон номер такой-то. Это было всё.

Впрочем, не всё. Третья строчка под приговором, фамилия и инициалы, полустёртые временем, но вполне различимые, знакомая подпись. О.А.Дронов.

Илья поднял глаза на куратора. Кем же он был для этого человека, с такой поразительной невозмутимостью наблюдавшего сейчас смену эмоций на его лице? Очередной марионеткой??! Илья вскочил и сжал кулаки, укрощая зарождающуюся в душе бурю, а стул с грохотом свалился на пол. Олег тоже поднялся и, не сводя глаз с собеседника, сунул руку под пиджак; обойма «макарова» с лёгким щелчком встала на место.

\- Моё служебное оружие, - нарушил гнетущую тишину спокойный голос генерала Дронова. – Ты можешь совершить это абсолютно безнаказанно, слово офицера, не забудь только протереть пистолет и вложить мне в руку. Весть о моей отставке достаточный мотив, никто тебя не заподозрит, и это третий подарок. Всё равно у тебя теперь будет другой куратор. Действуй, Илья, - и Олег осторожно положил ПМ на стол между ними, отступил и уселся обратно на стул.

Илья смотрел на пистолет, и пальцы его хищно скрючились, словно уже вцепились в добычу. Как же просто... одним движением схватить оружие, снять с предохранителя и выстрелить точно в переносицу генералу, тот даже отреагировать не успеет… 

Теперь, наконец, Илья постиг – или так ему казалось – подлинную суть многоходовки куратора. Он послал его на перехват Павла не только для того, чтобы Илья отстранил напарника и безнаказанно выпытал из Чёрного ворона всё, что хотел, но и мог отомстить, не мучаясь угрызениями совести. Перебежчик был обречён с той секунды, как скрылся в Вене от наблюдения, и выдача приказа о его ликвидации стала неизбежной, подобно восходу Солнца. И пуля в череп, а не живым в печь советского крематория, как Пеньковского, это ещё милосердно по отношению к предателю. И теперь Олег Анатольевич Дронов преподнёс Илье поистине царский подарок – безнаказанное завершение мести.

Ещё вчера он, возможно, и выстрелил бы, но сейчас понимал, что незачем. Точка уже была поставлена, хоть совсем не тогда и не так, как рассчитывал генерал, и подпись под протоколом двадцатитрёхлетней давности не изменила ничего. Илья отступил от стола и покачал головой:

\- Товарищ генерал, за второй подарок спасибо, но от последнего я вынужден отказаться. Разрешите вернуться к работе в агентстве А.Н.К.Л.?

На лице Дронова, обычно владевшего собой, как никто, проступило выражение явственного удивления и… неужто сожаления? Или разочарования?

\- Жаль, - он тяжело вздохнул. – Разрешаю, но жди вызова в Москву для передачи дел.

Встреча начала тяготить обоих. Причин затягивать с прощанием не было, как не было и желания обмениваться рукопожатием. Проводив глазами удалявшуюся спину высокого мужчины, так долго бывшего одним из самых успешных и любимых его подопечных, Олег встал, налил в стакан воды из-под крана и вернулся за стол. Он сидел ссутулившись, машинально обхватив стакан ладонями, и его хриплое тяжёлое дыхание эхом отдавалось в квартире, где ещё несколько часов назад слышались стоны страсти и звуки поцелуев. Затем он запил пару таблеток, поставил локти на стол и закрыл лицо руками, и его тело сотрясла мучительная дрожь.

В конце концов, каждый когда-нибудь обречён сразиться со своими демонами один на один. Если рядом нет такого, как Наполеон Соло.

*****

**_Югославия, Белград.  
15 ноября 1965 года._ **

Из больницы в отель «Метрополь» Илья Курякин отправился пешком, не стал брать такси. Ему хотелось пройтись, пока ещё не стемнело, дать немного нагрузки мышцам, подышать пусть холодным, но свежим воздухом. Он подошёл к отелю примерно в 16 часов пополудни, и при тусклом уже свете заходящего солнца мимоходом отметил, что из всего растительного великолепия в сквере сейчас радовали глаз снежноягодники, хвойники нескольких видов, да одна из разновидностей дерёна; красноватая кожица обнажившихся веток последнего резко выделялась на фоне тёмно-зелёной хвои разлапистых можжевельников. Ничего не поделаешь, почти зима…

Через три минуты он уже стучал в номер, который делил с Габи. Открывшая ему дверь девушка взвизгнула от радости и немедленно повисла на его шее, осыпая поцелуями. Илья не возражал, подхватив Габи под бёдра, будто она совсем ничего не весила.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь. Илья? – несколько запоздало поинтересовалась Габи; спрыгнув на пол и оправив брючки и блузку, она повнимательнее вгляделась в напарника. – Выглядишь как-то неважно.

Щёки Ильи немного запали, будто иззябли от холода, под глазами залегли синеватые тени.

\- Два дня практически полного поста ещё никого не украсили, - возразил Илья, но девушка заметила, как мягко светятся его глаза. – Рассказывай, как дела. Мне тут, похоже, много надо наверстать.

\- Предлагаю объявить выговор твоему кулинару, а в наказание… - Габи возвела глаза к потолку и сделала вид, будто измысливает кару повесомее, - заставить его кормить тебя блюдами русской кухни! Это единственная, от изучения которой ему плохо делается.

\- Это ещё почему? – поднял брови Илья. – Вроде ничего сложного…

\- Соло не даётся работа с дрожжевым тестом и капустой! – торжественно возвестила девушка. – А о деле… Есть у меня одна гипотеза, мне хотелось бы, чтоб ты её проверил. Во-первых, оба наши предположения, и насчёт погоды, и насчёт использования аэрозоли, оказались верными. За два дня до пожара температура в Белграде неожиданно и резко упала почти до минус десяти градусов, что для здешнего октября вещь нехарактерная. А жидкость KW5415 есть у одного механика, ему кто-то достал. Полагаю, когда автомобиль не завёлся, он решил, естественно, что двигатель шалит из-за погоды, и воспользовался аэрозолью, но не достиг результата. Потому что дело могло быть в чём-то другом, допустим, замёрзший конденсат испортил проводку или катушку зажигания.

\- Надо смотреть, не было ли следов свежего ремонта системы зажигания, - задумчиво произнёс Илья. – На это мы внимания не обратили…

\- Не было причин, мы же думали, был взрыв. Ну вот, по инструкции, если двигатель не завёлся, необходимо впрыснуть состав во впускной трубопровод, и, думаю, механик так и сделал. А двигатель опять никак не отреагировал! Так куда девался эфир из замкнутой системы на холоде?

\- Понятно куда. Небольшое количество испарилось, а большая часть осела на стенках трубопровода, - фыркнул Илья, - а потом, когда неисправность была устранена и двигатель начал прогреваться, от него нагрелся трубопровод, пары эфира сдетонировали, из-за чего трубка дала трещину, и оттуда на горячий двигатель хлынул подающийся под давлением бензин. Это объяснило бы, как следы эфира оказались на внутренней стороне капота и головке блока цилиндров. Версия вполне вероятная, я посмотрю внимательнее.

Илья засел за материалы, а сам думал: оказаться здесь всё равно что сменить тесный водолазный костюм на домашние брюки, комфортно и привычно. Хорошо бы и процесс назначения нового куратора прошёл так же легко, но вот в этом полной уверенности не было. Кто знает, какой линии будет теперь держаться генерал Дронов.

*****

**_Австрия, Вена.  
15 ноября 1965 года._ **

Пообщавшись с Александром Уэверли, действительно встревоженным отсутствием вестей от своего агента, Наполеон Соло наплевал на расходы и, прежде всего, отдал должное искусству шеф-повара «Хилтона». Вкусный тафельшпиц его вполне удовлетворил; только в Австрии или Германии додумались сочетать в одном блюде и первое и второе, убивая таким образом двух зайцев, говорил себе гурман Соло, но идея была хороша. Бокал морильона (шардоне) с отдельного виноградника из Южной Штирии очень удачно аккомпанировал сложному сытному блюду.

По правде говоря, он думал прогуляться и полюбоваться на город, вспомнить о Рождестве, которое не за горами, но послеобеденная нега и не восстановившее силы тело толкали к прямо противоположному времяпрепровождению: спать захотелось просто зверски. Учитывая напряжённость последних трёх суток… неужели минуло всего три дня? – поразился Соло, который мог бы побиться об заклад, что прошёл год… да, три суматошных дня и две наполовину бессонные ночи, не считая войны с и за Илью, вымотали его больше, чем он был готов признать. И хотя он не ложился днём спать с тех пор, как ещё пешком под стол ходил, сейчас решительно направился в номер и с наслаждением забрался в постель. Тонкие простыни приятно холодили кожу, и Наполеон позволил себе закрыть глаза и на минуту погрузиться в воспоминания о прошедшей ночи. Он хотел бы, чтобы вот прямо сейчас его обняли сильные руки Ильи, а прижавшееся к нему крепкое тело грело, как печка, чтобы длинные пальцы нежно очертили бровь, словно прося закрыть глаза, и низкий баритон с характерным акцентом пробурчал на ухо:

\- Ковбой, прекрати возиться и спи уже!

При этих, прозвучавших во сне, словах Соло подскочил на кровати, как подорванный. Спускались сумерки, сквозь незашторенные окна падал свет зажёгшихся уличных фонарей, а телефон на тумбочке просто разрывался. Сколько же он проспал? Наполеон автоматически поднёс к глазам часы и присвистнул. Продрых почти три часа! Ну, в любом случае пора вставать, жаль только, что сон прервали… Опять Уэверли?

Однако это оказался не их шеф, а жутко недовольный чем-то Эдриан Сандерс.

\- Соло, ты там умер? Я два раза просил соединить меня с твоим номером!

\- Я спал, сэр.

\- Что ты делал?!

\- Спал. Ночь выдалась бессонная.

\- Слышать ничего об этом не хочу! – неожиданно взвился Сандерс. – Один ночь не спит, другой наверняка туда же, третий вообще никогда не спит! И хоть бы кто меня спросил, спал ли я…

\- А что случилось? – вклинился Лео в этот поток жалоб. – Вы-то почему не спали?

\- Потому что у меня работа, что бы и кто бы ни думал! – продолжал брюзжать Эдриан. – А не то, что у вас! И вот когда я только прилёг, находятся всякие, кому, видишь ли, требуется разрешение на переговоры с моим агентом. Здесь во Фриско вообще-то очень раннее утро…

Наполеон понял лишь, что его кто-то разыскивает, и почему-то через Сандерса, а не через Уэверли:

\- Я слушаю. Кто хочет со мной поговорить?

\- Олег, чтоб ему неладно! – ответил бывший шеф. – Попросил позволения с тобой встретиться. Откуда вдруг такая предупредительность? На Сицилии не спрашивал, чёрт упрямый, всё всегда по-своему делает…

Соло очень удивился такой просьбе. И немного заволновался. Не о себе, разумеется, замышляй КГБ что-нибудь против него, так Дронов ставить в известность Сандерса не стал бы, а об Илье.

\- Где назначена встреча, он сказал?

\- Сказал, а как же, - ядовито прошелестело в трубке. – Парк Пратер, «чёртово колесо», через тридцать минут! Самое подходящее для вас место. 

Через тридцать минут немного запыхавшийся Соло подошёл к упомянутому аттракциону. К тому времени солнце уже давно село, но он без труда разглядел стоявшего Дронова; генерал закинул голову и смотрел на обзорное колесо так, будто пытался высчитать его высоту. Заметив Соло, он сухо кивнул в знак приветствия и пропустил американца вперёд, в одну из опустившихся пустых красных кабинок. 

Наполеон, затаив дыхание, рассматривал Олега, которого не видел с той достопамятной встречи в берлинском кафе. Русский, безусловно, постарел с тех пор или, может, тоже устал и не выспался, но тёмные магнетические глаза хранили всё то же загадочно-непроницаемое выражение, а складка рта была сардонически-насмешливой. Соло ещё раз, и с большим основанием, подумал о Яго.

\- Прошу прощения, мистер Соло, если отвлёк от чего-то важного, - заговорил генерал, и голос его, чуть хрипловатый, словно морозом дохнул: – Я не думал, что этот разговор вообще понадобится, вы бы всё узнали в своё время и не от меня. Но… - Дронов помедлил, усмехнувшись чему-то, - даже самый искусный шахматист рано или поздно проигрывает партию.

Олег, сидевший в кресле очень прямо, чуть подался к Соло:

\- Я ухожу в отставку, и Курякину сменят куратора.

\- Могу только пожелать хорошего отдыха на пенсии или что у вас в Советском Союзе бывает, - учтиво проговорил Наполеон. – Только не понимаю, причём здесь я.

\- Странно, что, проработав с Курякиным два года бок о бок, вы ещё чего-то не понимаете. Хорошо, объясню. Курякину придётся вернуться в Москву.

Если бы кабинка вдруг взлетела вверх баллистической ракетой, Соло перепугался бы меньше.

\- Навсегда?! – вырвалось у него прежде, чем он смог схватить себя за язык. – Ну, то есть, я хотел сказать… его отзовут из агентства?

\- Не обязательно, - спокойно ответил генерал, пытливо вглядываясь в растерянные тёмно-синие глаза напротив. – Вы прекрасная команда, должен признать, несмотря на некоторые… хм… проблемы с лояльностью и особенности личных отношений. Словом, если моё суждение будет что-нибудь значить, Курякина не заменят. Однако я бы очень хотел, мистер Соло, чтобы в качестве ответной любезности вы мне кое-что пообещали.

\- И что же? – подобравшись под многозначительно-проницательным взглядом, проговорил Наполеон.

\- Обещайте, что не будете препятствовать моему агенту возвратиться в Москву, когда он получит такой приказ, а он его получит через два-три дня. Я вас знаю, вы можете попытаться уговорить его остаться здесь, выбить ему британский или американский паспорт, уверен, вы так и поступите. Прошу этого не делать, - уже более жёстким тоном произнёс Олег, - иначе вы подвергнете его жизнь серьёзной опасности или вынудите просидеть весь остаток жизни в бункере ЦРУ. Сомневаюсь, что он скажет вам за это спасибо.

\- А разве, вернувшись, он не окажется в опасности? – так же жёстко спросил Соло, послав субординацию к воронам. В конце концов, этот Дронов ему никаким начальником не был, а судьба Ильи висела на волоске. – Не говорите мне, что ваш Уголовный кодекс вдруг признал право на отношения между мужчинами!

\- Нет, не признал, - подтвердил генерал, - но вы не учитываете одну важную вещь. О том, кто вы Илье и кто он вам, знаю только я, и то не знаю, а скорее догадался. Не думаю, что в интересах Курякина ставить в известность кого-либо об этой его особенности. Вы напарники, и на счету у вас достаточно дел, в которых приходилось выручать друг друга с риском для жизни, а это означает преданность и доверие. Если новый куратор не копнёт поглубже, не вижу смысла его просвещать. Что скажете?

Соло призадумался. Генерал был настолько щедр в обещаниях, что это решительно настораживало. Где это видано, чтобы до мозга костей советский кагэбешник спокойно смирился с возможным гомосексуализмом своего агента? Или Соло чего-то не знает о КГБ? Или о Дронове?

\- Один вопрос, господин генерал, - Наполеон впился глазами в собеседника. – Почему вы собираетесь поспособствовать тому, чтобы Илья вернулся в агентство, если знаете о нашей противозаконной с вашей точки зрения связи? 

\- О, вот что вас интересует… - не спеша проговорил Олег. – Ответ вам покажется странным, даже невероятным. Что там говорить, даже мне это представляется диким… но разве я имею право разделять тех, встречу которых предопределила сама Судьба? - глаза генерала внезапно прищурились от улыбки: - Думаю, вы не знаете о псевдониме Курякина.

Соло отрицательно покачал головой: Илья никогда не говорил о своём кодовом имени, хотя, разумеется, об этой традиции КГБ Наполеон знал.

\- Когда-то давно, ещё в Высшей школе, на семинаре разбирали операцию «Аякс». В виде диспута. Курсантов поделили на две группы, одна должна была доказать, что ЦРУ держало в руках все нити, а другая – найти аргументы за то, что вы налажали и многое произошло помимо вашей воли. И Курякин сказал: «Агент ЦРУ Кермит Рузвельт, возможно, вообще никакой роли в свержении Моссадыка не сыграл, всё решилось бы и без него. Не надо искать заговор там, где всё можно объяснить глупостью. Шах просто недооценил преданность своего же генералитета». Вот после этого семинара он и получил кодовое имя, под которым и сейчас числится в наших списках. Предоставляю вам возможность самому догадаться, что это за имя, и прикинуть вероятность встречи с его обладателем.

Нет, такого не может быть, думал шокированный Наполеон, но, вспоминая зажигалку-телетайп, понимал – может, ещё как может.

\- Ну как, договорились? – улыбка уже не только сияла в глазах Дронова, но и читалась в складке рта. – Беру свои слова назад. Стоило с вами встретиться, Соло, хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть сейчас выражение вашего лица.

\- Договорились. А это в самом деле правда? Насчёт псевдонима?

\- Не будьте ребёнком, ей-же-ей! Слово бойскаута! – фыркнул генерал и посерьёзнел: – Я не гарантирую, что он вернётся в А.Н.К.Л., даю лишь обещание сделать то, что будет в моих силах. 

«Лучше, чем ничего», - решил всё ещё не пришедший в себя Соло, выпрыгивая вслед за Дроновым из совершившей уже три круга кабинки.

Мама дорогая, два Наполеона! Это ж кому сказать…


	18. Глава 17. На паузе.

**_Австрия, Вена  
20 ноября 1965 года._ **

До Рождества месяц, a в зале прилётов аэропорта Швехат уже прочно обосновался дух предстоящего праздника. Складывалось такое впечатление, что не хватало только шампанского и конфетти: вдобавок к красующейся перед зданием ёлке за стойками авиакомпаний улыбались служащие в красно-белых колпаках, а прибывшие пассажиры бросались на шею встречающим так, будто их приветствовал сам Санта-Клаус. 

В зале вылетов было поспокойнее, хотя улыбок, обещаний вернуться как раз к Рождеству и красно-белых колпаков хватало и тут. Тем страннее выглядела на этом радостно-приподнятом фоне группа из трёх мужчин и одной женщины, молча стоявшая под одним из табло. 

Габи Теллер, будто нахохлившаяся от зимнего холода синичка, жалась к Наполеону Соло, а тот засунул руки в карманы и не поднимал как-то странно запавших глаз на откровенно пожиравшего его взглядом Илью Курякина. Рядом переминался с ноги на ногу Александр Уэверли, безуспешно старавшийся не глядеть на русского. Подходившие к табло пассажиры были солидарны с британцем: почти каждый испытывал желание попросить высокого блондина немного посторониться, но, взглянув ему в лицо, отчего-то сразу отводил глаза. Разве может один мужчина с такой болью смотреть на другого? Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и эта боль, как слёзы, заструится из его глаз. К тому же нахмуренные брови, сжавшиеся в тонкую полоску губы выдавали столь отчаянную решимость, что всё это вместе взятое совершенно не вязалось с обыденностью места. В конце концов, тут же всего-навсего аэропорт, а не Гревская площадь!

\- Вернись, - прошептала Габи, - пожалуйста…

\- Рад бы в рай, да грехи могут не пустить, – ответил по-русски Илья, но всё же сгрёб в охапку обоих – и Теллер, и Соло – и стиснул так, что у Лео на секунду перехватило дыхание, а Габи жалобно пискнула. – Лучше не ждите меня, хотя бы не разочаруетесь. И берегите себя, в особенности ты, ковбой.

Соло, ни слова не говоря, высвободился из крепких объятий Ильи. На сердце у него лежал такой неподъёмный камень, что обычное желание беззлобно поддеть «чекиста» испарилось бесследно…

Опасаясь чужих глаз, они простились задолго до этого. Как и предсказывал генерал Дронов, по возвращении из Белграда Уэверли и Курякина известили об отзыве агента КГБ «для решения вопроса о целесообразности дальнейшей совместной работы». Илья принял это известие на редкость спокойно и на прямой вопрос напарника хладнокровно пояснил:

\- Я уже знаю. Мне генерал сам сообщил, что уходит со службы.

И не стал больше ничего добавлять. В противоположность ему Соло спокойным ни капли не был. Несмотря на разговор с Дроновым, который он двадцать раз прокручивал в голове, пытаясь отыскать в нём скрытый манипулятивный смысл, Наполеон места себе от волнения не находил. Илья, естественно, это заметил очень быстро.

\- Ковбой, ну-ка колись, что случилось, - спросил он, загнав Лео в угол как в буквальном, так и в переносном смысле. Запертый между крепкими ладонями, упёршимися в стену прямо над его плечами, и глянувший в погибельно-голубые омуты Соло сдался:

\- Со мной говорил твой Яго.

От удивления глаза Ильи на секунду широко раскрылись, а затем резко сузились, а брови сошлись к переносице, выдавая овладевшее им беспокойство.

\- Зачем? Что он от тебя хотел?

\- Чтобы я не вмешивался, не мешал тебе вернуться в Москву, - Наполеон обмяк, упираясь лбом в мощное плечо и зажмуриваясь: – В обмен обещал, как он сказал, сделать всё от него зависящее, чтобы ты и дальше работал с агентством. Я согласился, как видишь, но мне действительно не по себе. Вдруг это всего лишь ловушка, и тебя больше не выпустят из страны? Или отправят в какой-нибудь ГУЛАГ...

\- Не то чтобы я был великим оптимистом, Лео, - Курякин притянул напарника к себе, поглаживая широкую спину и устраивая ладони на немыслимо изящной для мужчины талии, - и мой куратор отнюдь не архангел Гавриил. Но если уж он сказал, значит, так и сделает. Он, если надо, может о многом умалчивать. Я знаю, генерал всегда играл людьми, как фигурами на шахматной доске, видел его абсолютно холодным и безжалостным, жестоким даже, - Илья говорил тихо, будто размышляя, - однако ни разу не ловил на том, что он говорит мне «да», думая «нет». Олег… может отдать меня под трибунал, разумеется, может, но не просто так, из любви к искусству… а ни про какие особые огрехи с моей стороны мне не известно.

\- Но ты ведь можешь и не вернуться, - глухо проговорил не поднимавший головы Соло.

\- Могу, конечно, такова служба, - Илья аккуратно приподнял темноволосую голову с волнистой прядкой седых волос у виска и постарался стереть все следы сомнения со своего лица. – Могут дать другое задание, даже и не в Европе. Но это ж не ГУЛАГ! А что он ещё сказал?

\- Что твой псевдоним Наполеон.

Несмотря на тщательно скрываемую тревогу, Илья не смог удержаться от улыбки:

\- Сказал-таки? Чистая правда! Я не раз думал – надо же, угораздило нас среди стольких людей натолкнуться на того, кого на самом деле так зовут! Олег немало этим развлекался.

\- Меня в дрожь кидает от способов, какими развлекается твой Олег! – фыркнул Соло. – Ладно, пусть завтрашний день заботится о себе сам. С чего начнём, с ужина? Здешний повар готовит такой тафельшпиц, пальчики оближешь!

Они поужинали, стараясь по возможности не касаться отлёта Ильи, перебрасывались шутками, обсуждали венскую кухню, но тень предстоящего понемногу накрывала их: всё вымученнее становились подколки, длиннее паузы в разговоре, глубже морщины на лбу Соло, печальнее глаза Ильи… А, поднявшись в номер, они секунду смотрели в глаза друг другу и, перестав играть в эти притворяшки, просто сплелись в одно целое, как обезумевшие.

Ночь была длинной и горячечной, и вместе с тем отчаянной и горькой. Они знали с самого начала, что этот день когда-нибудь настанет, но больше двух лет отмахивались от таких мыслей. И вплоть до рассвета не позволили себе ни минуты сна, ни секунды разлуки. Бережно складывали в закрома памяти образы прижатых друг к другу тел, закинутой головы с разметавшимися вьющимися прядями со вплетёнными в них длинными пальцами, губ, с которых срывались вздохи и тихие стоны, острые запахи их близости. Плоть к плоти, сердце к сердцу, глаза в глаза... Потом, когда-нибудь, когда боль потери перестанет жечь напалмом, они извлекут из тайников эти драгоценные кристаллы, а сейчас Лео отдавался так, словно мечтал отпечататься на коже Ильи несмываемым тавром, сладким ядом смешаться с кровью, войти в сердце заершенным кинжалом, чтоб нипочём нельзя было извлечь. Пусть это никогда не заканчивается, взмолился далеко не религиозный Наполеон, пусть длится вечность...

У подобных чувств есть имя, но раньше ни тот, ни другой так и не отважились его вымолвить. В здравом уме и трезвом рассудке, во всяком случае. И теперь Илья, глазами и душой угадывая туманные признания, сцеловывал их с припухших губ ещё до того, как они могли облечься в слова, от которых было бы во сто крат больнее. Как изумился бы, наверное, Олег Дронов, увидев текущие из глаз своего лучшего агента слёзы, которых даже после смерти матери не было…

И теперь в зале вылетов Наполеон Соло безмолвствовал. Они уже сказали всё, что хотели, а ещё о большем, щадя друг друга, умолчали, и не осталось ничего такого, что нуждалось бы в повторении.

"Только вернись". - "Только не жди".

Илья пожал руку Уэверли, глаза которого тоже подозрительно блестели, чмокнул в макушку Габи, имевшую женскую привилегию не прятать дрожавших на ресницах слёз, последний раз провалился в тёмно-синюю бездну и ушёл в сторону стоек погранконтроля. При нём был только небольшой чемодан; всё своё снаряжение он уже передал по спецканалам. Шеф А.Н.К.Л.ов и агенты долго смотрели вслед спине в зелёной куртке-парке с меховой оторочкой, пока она не скрылась в толпе, и тогда Габи дала себе волю, с плачем уткнувшись Уэверли в грудь.

\- Ну-ну, довольно, - проговорил явно смутившийся от такого прилюдного проявления чувств британец, - это ещё не конец света! Вы и вдвоём неплохо работаете.

Шокированная Габи тут же выпрямилась, смахнула слёзы и сильно и резко ткнула не ожидавшего такого подвоха Уэверли кулаком в живот.

\- Типун тебе на язык! Чтоб ты подавился этими словами! Клянусь, в жизни не встречала такого чёрствого типа!

\- Ух! – вклинился во взметнувшийся гейзер отдышавшийся Уэверли, а Соло невольно улыбнулся – этому приёму «ближнего боя» научил девушку Илья. – Чёрствый или не чёрствый, а реветь ты перестала. Не хватало ещё, чтоб от твоих слёз в три ручья перед входом образовался каток! Он, знаешь ли, хорош на Ратушной площади, где ему и надлежит быть. Ну что ж, вооружимся терпением. Если не произойдёт чего-то чрезвычайно важного, до Нового Года у вас дел не будет. Соло, какие планы?

Наполеон отрешённо пожал плечами. За последние два года жизнь его настолько изменилась, он так привык, что есть работа, а вне её Илья и радости, лишь умножавшиеся от того, что было с кем их разделить, что сейчас ощущал себя детской игрушкой-пирамидкой, из которой будто выдернули центральный стержень.

\- Пожалуй, отправлюсь в небольшое путешествие, сэр, если вы не возражаете. Прокачусь по Европе, может, съезжу в Штаты.

Если он останется сидеть сиднем, то точно рехнётся. Пенелопа из него выйдет неважнецкая.

\- Не особенно, - ответил Уэверли, - только ради вас самого сообщайте мне о местах пребывания. Кто знает, когда я получу известия…

*****

_**США, штат Вирджиния, Досвелл  
Месяц спустя.** _

До Рождества оставалось четыре дня. В большой дом Криса Ченери съехалась почти вся его семья, кроме разве что сына, Холлиса, – его ждали послезавтра. Однако четверо внуков и внучек Криса, младшему из которых было только пять лет, а старшей - двенадцать, успели уже превратить тихую конеферму Мидоу Фарм в какое-то подобие дома Санта-Клауса. Причём Санта-Клауса, вот-вот готового отбыть с подарками и изводящего всех вопросами, всё ли погружено в сани и не забыто ли чего. Вешались гирлянды, а потом снова снимались и перевешивались на более выгодное, с точки зрения старших внучек Кейт и Сары, место. Прибывали заказанные ёлочные украшения, после чего выяснялось, что кто-то заказал не то, что имелось в виду другими членами семьи, и миссис Твиди или миссис Ченери вынужденно отрывались от хозяйства и с помощью неизменно доброжелательной секретарши Криса, Элизабет Хэм, разруливали детские споры, утирали слёзы и решали возникшие проблемы. Подарки запаковывались, а потом обнаруживалось, что к ним не прикрепили именные карточки, поэтому они распаковывались и заворачивались заново. Ведь, кроме семьи, тренер Эрл Дженсон и все работники фермы традиционно встречали Рождество вместе с хозяевами.

В такой обстановке Наполеон Соло чувствовал себя лишним. Не то чтобы ему не понравилась дочь Криса Хелен Ченери, бывшая почти его ровесницей, её муж Джек Твиди или кто-то из детей, нет, просто веселье и предвкушение праздника заставляли его острее ощущать собственную неприкаянность и какую-то пустоту в душе. Известий от Ильи не было никаких, и Соло уже раз довёл-таки Александра Уэверли до белого каления постоянными вопросами на эту тему.

\- Соло, от того, что вы тридцатый раз за день мне позвоните, дело не ускорится! – рявкнул, наконец, шеф. – Я обещал сообщить, если пришлют замену, её пока нет, так что не порите горячку и успокойтесь!

Хорошо ему говорить, подумал Наполеон, повесив трубку, у него-то Габи никто не отнимает и не тащит обратно за «железный занавес». Совет Уэверли, конечно, разумен, но важен не сам совет, а силы ему следовать. У Соло не получалось.

Он наивно полагал, что путешествие по Европе поможет ему отвлечься, заинтересоваться чем-то новым - или воскресить старые интересы - и пережить период до возвращения Курякина. То, что это не работало, выяснилось достаточно быстро. Сначала Наполеон поймал себя на том, что упорно ездит по тем местам и городам, где проходили их миссии, от Амстердама до Стамбула. Мадрид, Рим, Люцерн - в каждом городе он невольно пытался вызвать призрак высокого голубоглазого напарника. Словно ожидал, что тот вот-вот выйдет ему навстречу из-за ближайшего угла, привычно засунув руки в карманы куртки-пилот и бросая вокруг из-под козырька кепки острые взгляды. Окончательно он понял, что, будто мазохист, не желает дать ранам возможности затянуться, а, наоборот, упрямо растравляет их, в Западном Берлине, у КПП Чарли. К чести Наполеона, как только он это осознал, то развернулся и уехал прямиком в Париж. 

Если недавнее прошлое не помогало, а делало лишь хуже, оставалось прошлое совсем давнее. Соло решил разыскать ферму Клейборн и навестить Була Хенкока.

Единственным светлым пятном на фоне неудавшейся попытки оправиться от разрыва стала для Наполеона неожиданная встреча на Елисейских полях с Сорейей Эсфендиари. Мадам, казалось, искренне ему обрадовалась и пригласила навестить её в особняке. Неизменная её тень, Фархад Хайятт, судя по окаменевшим чертам лица и блеснувшим глазам, своего партнёра по спаррингу тоже узнал, но, как показало дальнейшее, никаких запретительных инструкций от Мохаммеда Пехлеви на его счёт не имел.

На следующий день Наполеон провёл в гостях у принцессы часа три и покинул её странным образом успокоенный, хотя ни одного слова о том, что его тревожило, сказано не было. Сорейя, разумеется, осведомилась о «товарище Курякине», но вполне удовлетворилась простым объяснением, что тот на задании. Однако сама по себе беседа с внимательной и чуткой женщиной, да к тому же очень красивой, судившей сердцем об искусстве и литературе, музыке и кинематографе, разбиравшейся в драгоценностях и моде, была как глоток бодрящего коньяка. Сорейя показала подаренную Ильёй брошь с аквамаринами; заботливо почищенная её собственным ювелиром, она словно обрела вторую жизнь. Крупные камни стали глубже и насыщеннее, жемчуг мягко переливался, жёлтый топаз горел, как солнце, а бриллианты рассыпали фейерверки радужных бликов.

Само собой, Соло читал о том, что разгоревшийся на съёмках роман Сорейи Эсфендиари и режиссёра Франко Индовина набирал обороты, об этом кричали все газеты, но от вопросов воздержался. Ему достаточно было видеть выражение сине-зелёных глаз этой сирены. Смутная печаль, таившаяся раньше в их глубине и придававшая принцессе какую-то загадочность и лёгкий оттенок потусторонности, сменилась спокойным сиянием. Он был искренне рад, что судьба подарила этой женщине ещё один шанс на личное счастье.

Вот на этой волне он и приехал на другой день на ферму Клейборн. Не передать, как удивились Бул и Надя! Бул, сильный и крепкий, как и тринадцать лет назад, так стиснул его в объятиях, что американец чуть не задохся, и сразу повёл показывать конюшни и хозяйство. За время после переезда оно разрослось. Бул занимался теперь не только стиплерами, но и гладкими скачками, и у него было два тренера. Дела шли хорошо. Сын, Артур Хенкок, в лошадях души не чаял и, по словам отца, обращался с ними как заправский конюх, а в седле держался как жокей. Он, конечно, Лео помнить не мог.

\- Как же я рад тебя видеть, - сказал вечером за ужином Бул. – Мы ведь долго считали, что тебя убили.

Наполеон вздрогнул. Он никогда не желал отвечать себе на естественный вопрос о том, что должны были думать обитатели фермы Кржиче, когда он просто пропал, не сказав ни здрассьте, ни до свидания.

\- Когда ты не вернулся, Люсьен и Бенек отправились на поиски, - мрачно продолжал Бул, - и обнаружили труп чужака с разможжённой головой. Приехали спецы из контрразведки, обшарили всё вокруг, но не нашли ни тебя, ни кобылу, только следы крови на лугу. Этот, что в лесу, явно был одним из диверсантов, и "смершевцы" сделали вывод, что ты по неосторожности на них наткнулся и заплатил за это жизнью. Вспомнить страшно, как колотило тогда Любоша... Словно опять под ним на Пардубице лошадь пала.

Соло уронил голову на руки. Его трусость, нежелание глядеть в глаза Лорану, рассказывать, кто он такой на самом деле, видеть неминуемое отвращение на лице Люсьена дорого обошлось и Булу, и, по всей видимости, человеку, которого Лео когда-то любил.

\- Минору ранили, и меня тоже, но мы выбрались на другой берег, - глухо ответил он. – Я долго валялся в больнице в беспамятстве, а когда выздоровел, не хотел вас подставлять. Как-никак, границу-то я на обратном пути перешёл нелегально. А когда вы узнали, что я жив?

Бул задумался, однако присевшая к столу Надя помогла, напомнив:

\- Так уж когда здесь жили. Года два прошло, не меньше.

\- Точно! Я тогда не знал, каким ещё «добрым словом» помянуть Криса, а тот всё оправдывался! – хмыкнул Бул. – Говорил, что ему даже в голову не приходило, что мы ничего не знаем… Иногда он о тебе заговаривает. Не думаешь его навестить?

\- Хотел бы, - задумчиво ответил Лео. – Наверное, так и сделаю, если дела не призовут.

\- И какие ж у тебя теперь дела?

\- О, много. Экспертиза предметов искусства, вопросы их охраны, мошенничества, расследования, финансовые операции … всего и не сосчитать, - улыбнулся Соло. – Работаю в одном агентстве, на жизнь хватает. 

И, помолчав, спросил:

\- А как дела у Люсьена?

\- Неплохо, - ответил Бул. – Он уже давно перешёл на гладкие скачки, они в Штатах популярнее стипль-чеза, занимается в основном чистокровной породой. С 1958 года у его воспитанников побед девять или десять на скачках уровня Бельмонт Стейкс или Саратога Спешиал и пара-тройка провалов. Купил дом в Кей Ларго во Флориде, но, когда мы последний раз общались, жил у кого-то в Кентукки. Но всё-таки после него у меня не было никого, кто так понимал бы лошадей, как Люсьен. Он будто видел их изнутри и чувствовал, кто на что способен… Я знаю, вы дружили, - Лео при этих словах насторожился, но взгляд Була остался безмятежным; то ли он о склонностях Люсьена не знал, то ли о том, что они обратились на Лео. – Могу дать номер телефона в Кентукки, вряд ли он оттуда уехал. Работа тренера не на месяц и не на год.

Соло прожил у Хенкока с неделю. Лакомился запечённой свиной рулькой, которую Надя готовила по чешским рецептам, вспоминал, как болят мышцы у человека, давно не садившегося в седло, воскрешал азарт единоборства и понимания с лошадью и даже погонял наперегонки с приехавшим на выходные Артуром. Несмотря на двадцать лет разницы, последний пришёл от Лео в полный восторг. Ему явно не хватало старшего товарища, способного составить ему компанию. Юноше шёл семнадцатый год; это был среднего роста стройный красивый шатен, умный и решительный, но далеко не такой прямолинейный, как отец. А у Лео перед глазами вставали Люсьен, песочно-золотая Минора и караковый красавец Самокат, скачки по залитым летним солнцем холмам, ароматное сено конюшни, костёр в ночном… Тем не менее, он не стал тащить туда Артура, хотя неприкрытое восхищение, читавшееся в больших, цвета растопленного шоколада глазах подростка приятно грело словно съёжившуюся от холода душу и немного волновало тело.

В Досвелл на ферму Мидоу он приехал уже в декабре, и в тот момент мистер и миссис Ченери жили в доме одни. Бывший военный Крис Ченери, про которого уже много раз упоминалось, был на год моложе века. Ростом он мог, пожалуй, потягаться с Ильёй Курякиным, фигуру имел дородную, волосы светло-русые и проницательные серо-голубые глаза, глядевшие на мир из-под бровей вразлёт. Он славился крепкой деловой хваткой, рисковал в меру и оправданно; племенных лошадей закупал самых высококлассных. Жена подарила ему двоих детей – названную в честь матери Хелен, которую с детства все почему-то звали Пенни, и Холлиса. Очень любившая лошадей Пенни вышла замуж за юриста Джека Твиди, жила ближе к другому побережью в столице штата Колорадо Денвере и воспитывала четырёх детей, а Холлис получил докторскую степень по экономике и преподавал несколько дисциплин в Гарварде. С его точки зрения, у лошадей один конец кусался, а другой мог лягнуть. 

Здесь, на другой стороне земного шара, на просторах, разграфлённых белыми заборами на квадраты лошадиных загонов, Наполеона потихоньку стало отпускать. Во всяком случае, так Соло казалось до приезда гостей… Может быть, раньше надо было проложить океан между собой и Страной Советов? К тому же Крис знал его, как никто другой, с ним не возникало необходимости притворяться законопослушным до мозга костей, потому что связывало их очень многое и можно было откровенно поговорить. О чём-то, никак не относившемся к Илье Курякину. 

Утром в этот день он разыскал запрятанный в чемодан номер телефона Люсьена Лорана и сейчас как раз собирался с духом перед тем, как его набрать. Настало время встать лицом к лицу с самыми болезненными воспоминаниями. Илья прошёл через это, пройдёт и он.

Позади Наполеона, опёршегося на белый забор, послышались шаги и женский голос проговорил:

\- Сбежали сюда от предрождественской суматохи, мистер Соло?

Наполеон повернул голову и улыбнулся, глядя на Пенни, кутавшуюся в цветастое мексиканское пончо.

\- Нет, просто захотел выкурить сигарету, в тишине и спокойствии, и не подавать дурной пример вашим детям, - немного слукавил он.

\- Спасибо, конечно, но плохого примера они и от деда насмотрятся, и от Дженсона, - Пенни зябко повела плечами. Соло, в шерстяных брюках и надетом поверх голубой рубашки тёплом кардигане с вывязанным узором «восьмёрки», вполне понимал поёживавшуюся от зимнего холода женщину. – Однако я вижу, дело не в этом. Вас что-то гнетёт, и оттого вам неловко в нашем весёлом обществе. Мы можем чем-то помочь? Отец сказал, вы друзья ещё с войны. Он, правда, обмолвился, что проблемы касаются службы…

\- Не то чтобы проблемы, миссис Твиди…

\- Пенни, пожалуйста.

\- Ну тогда просто Лео. Я лишился лучшего на свете напарника, его перевели… Знаете, наверное, как привыкаешь к тем, с кем долго работаешь.

\- Знаю, - ответила женщина, в подражание Соло скрещивая руки на верхней перекладине забора и кладя на них подбородок. – У папы многие конюхи уже лет по десять работают, Эрл лет пять, а мисс Хэм вообще сколько себя помню. Не могу представить Мидоу Фарм без неё и не могу представить никого другого на месте, скажем, Дженсона. Мне кажется, это уже будет не Мидоу.

Она вздохнула:

\- С другой стороны, Лео, кто сказал, что новые люди будут хуже старых? Может, мы просто перемен боимся, как думаете? 

\- Или того, что новые люди не оправдают наших ожиданий, - меланхолично проговорил Соло. Вот если Илью заменят, сможет ли он работать с другим агентом или никогда не простит ему того, что новенький, пусть он и окажется самым что ни на есть профи, не Илья…

\- А с чего они должны их оправдывать? – вдруг задала вопрос Пенни и взглянула проницательными – отцовскими – глазами прямо в глаза Наполеону. 

Хелен Ченери нельзя было назвать писаной красавицей – и ростом невысока, и нос не идеальной формы, и лоб слишком высокий, и подбородок тяжеловат, – но смотрела она прямо и бесхитростно, а улыбка её была полна искренней симпатии к собеседнику. 

– Даже дети не обязаны во всём следовать материнской или отцовской указке, а что уж говорить про остальных. Когда я ещё девочкой была, отец мне как-то сказал: «Важно, чтобы не другие считали тебя победителем, а ты сама. Добивайся своей цели, не чужой». И папа ни разу не упрекнул меня в том, что я всего лишь домохозяйка, хотя я знаю, ему бы хотелось, чтобы я родилась мальчиком и выросла такой, как Артур Хенкок. Этого-то уже сейчас от конюшен за уши не оттащишь.

\- А вы знакомы с Хенкоками?

\- Разумеется, они гостили здесь прошлым Рождеством, и Бул не раз приезжал к папе. А Артура с трудом можно заставить говорить о чём-нибудь, кроме лошадей. Настоящий преемник отцу.

\- Возможно, - проговорил Соло, услышавший в голосе женщины нотки печали, - но, пока я здесь живу, не раз слышал от Криса, как он вами восхищается. У него даже глаза светились, когда он о вас рассказывал. Я не преувеличиваю, - добавил Наполеон в ответ на широко раскрывшиеся в изумлении серо-голубые глаза, - он считает вас очень умной женщиной.

\- Кто кому помогает, я вам или вы мне? – рассмеялась та, откидывая упавший на лоб светлый локон. Пенни зачёсывала вьющиеся волосы ото лба назад и обычно их удерживал красивый ободок, но сейчас, выйдя из дома второпях, она про него забыла. – Какой подарок вы хотите на Рождество, Лео? Вы наш гость, ваше желание должно быть исполнено!

Соло тоже рассмеялся и возвёл глаза к небу:

\- Дайте подумаю. Я вообще-то вырос в Нью-Йорке, а не в Вирджинии, может, тут штат прирождённых фокусников? Вот были бы вы в состоянии вынуть моего напарника из шляпы, как кролика!

\- Это большой кролик, но кто знает? Это ведь Рождество! Повторяйте за мной, - Пенни протянула обе руки ладонями вверх. – Возьмите меня за руки и повторяйте: то, чего я хочу, сбудется! Ну? Вместе!

Соло, давно выбросивший окурок, задорно сверкнул глазами, накрыл руки женщины своими и три раза встряхнул:

\- То, чего я хочу, сбудется!

\- Я этого желаю от всего сердца, - добавила Пенни. – А теперь окажите фокуснице любезность, спустите с чердака большую коробку со старыми ёлочными игрушками! Сара просит, а Кейт я доверить это не могу, уронит с лестницы и сама грохнется. 

Поспешая за женщиной в дом, Наполеон подумал: со времени начала их отношений с Ильёй он, серийный и неисправимый бабник (надо признать, материала для подобных выводов он предоставлял в избытке), стал как-то больше обращать внимания на то, что у женщин между ушами, чем на то, что у них между ногами. И не сказать, что увиденное его разочаровало - там можно было встретить и благородство, и ум, и поддержку. И надежду на чудо…

На следующий день, выдавшийся по-декабрьски холодным, но ясным и солнечным, Наполеон решил частично взять на себя нелёгкий труд по придумыванию занятий для детей и облегчению жизни хозяйкам, и организовал барбекю. Мужчины – Крис и Джек – и все дети с удовольствием к нему присоединились. Соло мариновал свиные рёбрышки по собственному, не раз опробованному рецепту, в мёду и горчице, прочие домочадцы семьи Ченери готовили костёр и стол, когда из дома выглянула мисс Хэм:

\- Мистер Соло, вас к телефону!

Наполеон рывком поднял голову и находившийся рядом Крис заметил, как тот побледнел.

\- Ждёшь дурных известий?

\- Хотелось бы хороших, - вполголоса ответил Соло. Кроме Александра Уэверли и Була Хенкока, о Мидоу Фарм не знал никто. Новости от русских? – Иду!

\- Я обещал вас разыскать, как только будут известия, - произнёс характерно-ироничный голос Уэверли. – Выполняю своё обещание. Завтра в 14-15 вылетайте в Нью-Йорк, билет на рейс из Ричмонда заказан, номер в отеле «Карлайл» тоже. Надеюсь, на сей раз упрёков в скупости я от вас не услышу.

\- Почему в Нью-Йорк?

\- Что за странные вопросы для лучшего агента? Потому что я в Нью-Йорке, Соло! Или вы полагаете, что я выложу вам новости по телефону?

Нет, так Наполеон не думал, потому что хорошо изучил Уэверли, однако нетерпение заставило его всё же задать один вопрос:

\- Ну, хоть в двух словах, сэр! Его вернули?

\- Рождественской бандеролью на ваше имя, перевязанной алой ленточкой, - саркастически бросил шеф. Тоже мне, шутник выискался, мысленно сказал Соло. Британское чувство юмора он понимал, не понимал лишь, зачем без необходимости терзать неизвестностью. Да или нет, это же так просто! - Номер надолго не покидайте, я позвоню.

Наполеон так долго стоял, стиснув телефонную трубку, что миссис Твиди была вынуждена сама положить её на рычаг.

\- Что случилось? – спросила она, видя застывшее лицо и закушенную нижнюю губу. – Кто-то заболел? Умер??! Лео, да очнитесь вы!

\- Мне приказано завтра вылететь в Нью-Йорк, - как мог спокойнее ответил Наполеон. – Срочное дело, меня вызывают.

\- Какие могут быть срочные дела в канун Рождества! – возмутилась Пенни. – То есть… я понимаю. Служба?

\- Да, - вздохнул Наполеон. – Чёртова служба. Рейс из Ричмонда примерно в два.

\- Мама! Мисс Хэм! – закричала Пенни. – У кого список покупок?

И, пока дамы искали в кабинете требуемое, миссис Твиди обернулась к Соло:

\- Давайте договоримся: выедем пораньше, вы поможете мне с погрузкой продуктов, а я потом отвезу вас в аэропорт! Идёт?

Соло кивнул и потряс головой. Мыслями он уже находился в завтрашнем Нью-Йорке и никак не мог вернуться к заботам дня текущего.

\- Всё в порядке, Соло? – с беспокойством спросил вошедший Крис. – У тебя такой вид, будто на повестке дня опять карибский кризис!

\- Думаю, в порядке, - окончательно пришёл в себя Наполеон. – Но, к сожалению, я вынужден завтра уехать и вряд ли встречу с вами Рождество.

\- Так то завтра! – усмехнулся хозяин, хлопнув Наполеона по плечу. – А сегодня Джек и дети заждались нас с тобой на заднем дворе! Пошли, а то Джон уже закапал зефиром весь плитняк!

*****

_**США, Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен  
23 декабря 1965 года** _

Из окон отеля «Карлайл», в котором Уэверли забронировал номер для Соло, открывался роскошный вид на Центральный парк. Даже сейчас, когда лавочки в нём засыпал снег, деревья стояли голые, а пруды и ручейки частично замёрзли, «главные лёгкие» Манхэттена были полны жизни и очарования. Резкие эффекты зимнего освещения, тени на сугробах, то синеватые, то розоватые, бодрый скрип снега под подошвами ботинок, зимующие птицы, катающиеся на санках и коньках туристы и самые стойкие горожане, доносящиеся откуда-то запахи дыма, гвоздики и корицы…

Вообще Рождество в Нью-Йорке никогда не являлось развлечением для малодушных. Город, который и так в любое время года напоминал круглосуточно бьющееся сердце Америки, превращался вдобавок в гудящий улей. От спешивших куда-то людей, звуков рождественских гимнов или джазовых композиций, лившихся из распахивавшейся двери каждого магазина, запахов кексов, кофе и свежей еловой хвои, сверкающих огней и витрин у любого неподготовленного человека голова шла кругом уже через пять минут. Тысячи людей сновали по улицам, сметали всё в магазинах, фотографировались на Таймс Сквер.

В конце ноября деревья в Нью-Йорке потеряли последнюю листву, и вместо неё на ветках то тут, то там виднелись гирлянды разноцветных фонариков. Они же унизывали балконы, оконные проёмы и козырьки подъездов, очерчивали контуры зданий, и когда на город опускалась ночь, становилось ясно, почему про этот город говорили – он никогда не спит.

В полной же мере ощущение праздника появлялось в Нью-Йорке тогда, когда зажигались огни на главной ёлке возле Рокфеллеровского центра.

Соло вырос в Нью-Йорке и мог бы пересечь все четыре километра Центрального парка с закрытыми глазами, поэтому от Мэдисон-авеню до северной части парка добрёл, почти не глядя по сторонам. Накануне шёл снег, и аллея стала белой до рези в глазах; деревья по краям дорожки, парковые фонари, лавочки – на всём словно лежал слой сахарной ваты. Рой снежинок – наследие вчерашнего снегопада – не спеша кружился в воздухе, и бело-розовые, подсвеченные заходящим солнцем облака едва виднелись сквозь эту дымку. Прохожих здесь было немного, и они старались поскорее пересечь парк, прячась под зонтами или надвинув поглубже на головы капюшоны курток; семьи же с детьми предпочитали южную часть, с зоопарком и двумя катками. 

Рождественский дух, заполнивший город, против воли действовал и на Соло. Может быть, конечно, немножко виной тому были и слова Пенни Твиди, но радостное предвкушение чего-то необычного, что возможно только в конце декабря, то и дело вспыхивало где-то под сердцем. Ведь может же случиться так, что сейчас подойдёт назначивший ему встречу у Север Мидоу Александр Уэверли и скажет, что всё улажено, и после Рождества – а хоть бы и вместо него, Соло и на это был согласен - можно возвращаться к работе? И они вернутся в Европу, не важно куда, и там их встретит Илья… Наполеон тяжело вздохнул, стряхивая наваждение. Если бы это было так, то Уэверли ничего не стоило просто ответить «да», оставив подробности до личной встречи, но это самое «да» он не сказал. Значит, всё далеко не так радужно.

Наполеон поплотнее запахнул тёплую, шоколадного цвета дублёнку и поднял повыше толстый вязаный шарф. Он почему-то не терпел любимых жителями Нью-Йорка курток-парок, и капюшонов тоже не признавал, предпочтя им зонт-трость. Ловя последние меркнущие лучи, он придержал плечом ручку зонта и оттянул манжет, чтобы взглянуть на часы. 16-30, он прибыл вовремя. Надеюсь, говорил он себе, британец будет традиционно пунктуальным и не заставит…

Внезапно мысли Соло застопорились, и волоски на теле встали дыбом. Навстречу ему двигалась чья-то фигура. Высокий – насколько можно было рассмотреть в сгущавшихся сумерках – мужчина, одетый вполне неприметно, в отделанную мехом парку с капюшоном, джинсы и высокие ботинки на шнуровке, с рюкзаком на одном плече и каким-то большим футляром на другом, шагал по заснеженной аллее до боли знакомой походкой. С каждым шагом туманные очертания становились всё чётче и чётче, и хотя лицо мужчины скрывал надвинутый капюшон, Наполеон будто врос в землю, не в силах сделать ни шага, и лишь машинально сложил зонт. Вся жизнь для него сосредоточилась сейчас в этом, быть может, просто случайном прохожем. Что это, его разыгравшееся воображение снова играет с ним злые шутки, или дух Рождества смеётся втихомолку, дразня миражом, сказкой из тех, в какие верят лишь маленькие дети?

Хруст снега от мощной поступи, всё ближе и ближе. Из-под капюшона уже сверкает белозубая улыбка, которую Наполеон знает, как свою собственную, до лёгкого изгиба верхней губы… Мужчина одним движением скидывает на запорошенную снегом лавочку явно тяжёлый рюкзак, прислоняет к нему странный тёмный чехол. Илья Курякин в Центральном парке? Сон, мечта, вымысел! – думает Соло, но тут освободившиеся руки откидывают капюшон. Сияют незабываемые глаза, крепкие ладони ложатся на плечи.

\- Ну, здравствуй, ковбой! 

Наполеон сейчас чувствует себя человеком, долгое время проведшим в изоляции, словно зачумленный, к тому же с завязанными глазами, а теперь на него волна за волной накатывает воздух свободы и ослепляющий солнечный свет. Голову кружит от пьянящей свежести и сладости, лёгкие режет, глаза щиплет, но Соло не променяет эти ощущения ни на что, даже на президентскую должность и королевские дворцы. Упоение, восторг, злость на этих двоих (ну неужели надо было так его разыгрывать??!) нахлынули все разом, взошли Луна и Солнце, закружились хороводом свет и тьма, краски и звуки. И Наполеон посылает к чёрту прохожих – сейчас ведь праздник, все обнимаются! – и хватает Илью за отвороты капюшона, притягивая к себе. Он касается румяных от мороза щёк и улыбающихся губ, неверяще проводит пальцами по шраму у виска, прижимается щекой к высокому вороту шерстяного свитера. Это никакой не мираж и не сказка – свитер колючий, пахнет горько-полынным парфюмом и совсем чуть-чуть «Герцеговиной Флор», но, если существует на свете Эдем, он благоухает точно так же… 

\- Tebya tol`ko za smert`u posilat`, redperil! 

Илья заразительно хохочет, откинув голову, и Соло смеётся вместе с ним.

\- Запомнил! 

\- А то! – гордо отвечает Соло и вдруг спохватывается: – А где Уэверли?

\- У себя в отеле, надо полагать, - Илья явно не может устоять перед соблазном прижать напарника к себе, вплести пальцы в тёмные пряди, на которые уже падают и тут же тают снежинки. – Сказал, что ждёт нас обоих завтра, а сегодня у них с Габи билеты на какой-то концерт.

Как ни был счастлив Соло, он всё-таки счёл нужным возмутиться:

\- Так что же, один я не в курсе, что ты вернулся в агентство?! Хорошо, что Уэверли не пришёл, я его тут придушил бы!

\- Не надо недооценивать нашего шефа, - усмехнулся Курякин, на секунду прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Лео. – Естественно, Габи ничего пока не знает. Уэверли сказал, что не желает портить себе удовольствие от музыки, так что завтра мы для неё будем сюрпризом, вишенкой на торте. Просто самолёт мог и опоздать, Европу замело совсем. Я летел с пересадкой в Лондоне и суточным разрывом в Вене, поэтому мы условились: если я не успею, тебя встретит здесь он. Ты рад, что рейс приземлился вовремя?

Наполеон слегка отстранился и кивнул:

\- Ещё как! Но что у тебя в рюкзаке? Отколол на память кирпичи от кремлёвской стены?

\- Вообще-то я надолго, минимум на два года, поэтому там всё, вплоть до гантелей.

\- Ты всерьёз полагал, что железные спортивные снаряды только за «железным занавесом» и водятся? 

\- Да шучу я! Там книги, – Илья опять притянул напарника к себе и прижался губами к тонкой пряди седых волос у левого уха. – И кстати. Я, конечно, ничего не имею против Нью-Йорка, но в Москве сейчас гораздо теплее. 

\- Ну, до моего номера в «Карлайле» минут пятнадцать энергичным шагом, считая и лифт, - ответил Соло, уже вернувший себе обычный обольстительный и немного мечтательный взгляд, от которого щёки Ильи залила жаркая краска. - Семнадцатый этаж, шикарный вид, кровать королевского размера. На такой высоте мы с тобой ещё ни разу…

Илья застонал:

\- Ковбой, ты можешь когда-нибудь перестать думать о сексе? У меня был длинный перелёт, я устал и голоден, между прочим!

\- Нет, не могу, в твоём присутствии нет! Ну, разве что опять какой-нибудь дядюшка Руди, да и тогда… Тебя не было месяц, угроза. И не знаю, как для тебя, а для меня этот месяц неизвестности тянулся вечность! А поесть здесь не проблема, однако с миленьким ресторанчиком французской кухни рядом с отелем ты сейчас ну никак не сочетаешься.

\- Приму душ и переоденусь, - Илья подхватил рюкзак и потянулся за странным чехлом, в котором теперь Соло безошибочно узнал гитарный и широко раскрыл от изумления глаза:

\- Ты ещё и на гитаре играть умеешь? И давно?

\- С юности. Не раз помогало в студенческие годы, хотя я, разумеется, дилетант. Только таскать гитару за собой по загранкомандировкам сам понимаешь… Не носовой платочек. Это вторая вещь из тех, что у Олега хранились. Брошь бабушки в сейфе, гитара дома.

\- Давай, я её понесу, - Соло властным жестом отобрал инструмент у собиравшегося уже закинуть его на плечо Ильи. – А ты мне за это сыграешь. Мне нравилось, когда ты нам пел.

\- Ты шантажист, Лео, и льстец вдобавок, - констатировал Илья, но глаза его улыбались. - Только после того, как она акклиматизируется.

Наполеон шагал рядом, указывая дорогу к выходу, и под рифлёными подошвами ботинок Ильи продолжал поскрипывать снег. Соло жаждал расспросить обо всём, что произошло с Ильёй за этот месяц и не знал, с чего начать.

Каков новый куратор? Спокойный, улыбчивый, с ледяными глазами, однако далеко не так хитёр, как прежний. Зовут Иван Мельников. «Может, и познакомишься, ковбой».

Не было ли попыток… ну, ты понимаешь... Нет, не было. Как и полагал Олег, никто не стал копать дальше, а Сом и его команда, видать, в официальных рапортах оказались крайне немногословными.

\- Как там, кстати, твой Яго? – поколебавшись, задал вопрос Лео.

Илья по привычке свёл брови к переносице.

\- Не знаю, что и сказать. Вроде нормально, вышел в отставку, какие-то архивы разбирает на работе, но… - он помолчал, - я, когда гитару забирал, с женой его Ниной Александровной встретился. Не нравится мне это, - с силой докончил Илья.

\- Ты думаешь, он не по своей воле в отставку вышел?

\- Думаю, да. И знаешь, как-то странно он вёл себя тогда, в Вене…

\- Он к тебе приходил? – встрепенулся Соло. – Когда? Ты не рассказывал! Я полагал, что был единственным, кого он там запугивал. 

Илья покусал губы, размышляя, рассказывать ли ему истинную причину прихода генерала Дронова, но, в конце концов, сухо и сжато изложил обстоятельства встречи, не скрывая и своего мимолётного желания воспользоваться «любезным» предложением Олега. Как ни коротко и безэмоционально было повествование, на Наполеона оно произвело громадное впечатление.

\- Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю! – он на ходу хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. – То он будто специально хочет сделать из тебя банального убийцу, то приходит ко мне и настаивает, чтобы я не дай Боже не подставил тебя под пулю ликвидатора, мотивируя это совпадением наших имён… Спасал тебя и в то же время играл, выстраивал твою карьеру и отдал тебя мне... У меня в голове всё это никак не укладывается, словно мы и впрямь имеем дело с двуликим Янусом! 

Илья вздохнул:

\- Он мог, конечно, не сразу вспомнить мою фамилию, мало ли народу прошло через ту «тройку», где он заседал…

Внезапно он уловил настороженный взгляд Соло и махнул рукой:

\- Лео, теперь это просто воспоминания, они больше не могут ранить! Но я Олега знаю, и что-то там было не так, не могу, правда, понять, что…

\- У Яго тайн много, - процитировал Соло, - выбрось из головы. 

Номер Наполеона в башне «Карлайла» был угловым. Одни окна выходили на Центральный парк, другие – на Восточную 76-ю улицу. Илья бесцеремонно протопал прямо к широкой кровати и вытряхнул на неё содержимое рюкзака, после чего отрыл в куче коробку с бритвенным набором и какой-то небольшой пакетик.

\- Кстати, это тебе, - сказал он, кинув Наполеону свёрточек, который тот ловко поймал. – Пришлось мне проторчать сутки в Вене, делать было нечего, ну и пошёл я на Ратушную площадь по рынку погулять. Не смог пройти мимо.

Недоумевающий Соло аккуратно снял тускло блестевшую серебристую обёртку с небольшой деревянной коробочки, поднял крышку и на миг лишился дара речи:

\- И это ты нашёл на блошином рынке Вены?! Им место в каком-нибудь музее!

Широкая плоская цепочка с колечком обвилась вокруг его пальцев, а на ладони лежали карманные часы Ulysse Nardin в стальном чернёном корпусе. На откидной передней крышке часов красовалась выполненная с высочайшим изяществом рельефная картина: кентавр и юноша, рассматривающие греческий меч-ксифос. Отброшенные назад длинные волосы кентавра удерживал головной ремешок, из-за спины виднелся колчан со стрелами. Юноша, волнистые волосы которого падали кольцами на лоб, был одет в короткую эксомиду, обнажающую правое плечо и грудь, и сандалии. Могучий кентавр и молодой человек, только вступающий в пору мужской зрелости, составляли на редкость гармоничную пару.

\- Хирон и его ученик, великий герой Тесей, - пояснил Илья. – Как тебе?

\- Просто слов нет, - откликнулся Наполеон, поднимая, наконец, изумлённые глаза, - но ведь это должно стоить неподъёмную для тебя сумму!

\- И стоило бы, если б уцелел механизм, и они ходили, - подтвердил Илья, - но в таком случае, боюсь, мне бы они не достались.

\- Я их восстановлю, во сколько бы это ни обошлось, - пообещал Соло, подкидывая часы на ладони. – Ответный подарок за мной, угроза! 

\- Это не рождественский подарок, - прервал его Илья, - так уж совпало. Это на память о… Вене.

Илья удалился в ванну - принимать душ и приводить себя в порядок, а Наполеон, убрав часы, задумался над тем, где бы перекусить. Ему почему-то расхотелось вести напарника ужинать в тот пафосный ресторан; может быть, потому, что там нельзя почувствовать, что он, Наполеон Соло, дома. Поэтому увидев, что Илья оделся не в костюм, а в джинсы и простую рубашку в клетку, накинув на плечи тёмно-серый джемпер, Наполеон даже обрадовался.

Потом они сидели в довольно бойком азиатском кафе поблизости от Ленокс-Хилл, уплетали за обе щёки лапшу с древесными грибами, побегами бамбука и жареной свининой – сочетание дичайшее, как сказал бы эстет Соло, но это Нью-Йорк! – запивая всё это тоником «Canada Dry». Подшучивавший над Ильёй Соло упивался ответными подколками и чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то долго-долго держал палец на воображаемой кнопке «пауза», остановив на время его жизнь, а теперь убрал…

Вернувшись в отель, Илья бережно вынул из чехла гитару и на пробу тронул струны, а Наполеон растянулся поперёк кровати и стал вытаскивать из груды вещей книги, которых там действительно было немало.

Рассказы Бунина, двухтомник Лермонтова, «Гиперболоид инженера Гарина», томик какого-то Окуджава под названием «Лирика» (явно стихи), «Туманность Андромеды» и «Сердце Змеи» Ефремова, «Всевидящее око» и «Властелин мира» Беляева (ого, сколько фантастики, обрадовался Соло), «Кориолан» и «Макбет» Шекспира, ещё что-то по электронике, краткий справочник химика, несколько последних номеров журнала «Шахматы в СССР»… Наполеон читал названия на обложках и дивился про себя: ему бы в голову не пришло тащить с собой такую тяжесть. Он наугад открыл томик стихов.

_Берегите нас, поэтов, берегите нас.  
Остаются век, полвека, год, неделя, час,  
Три минуты, две минуты, вовсе ничего…  
Берегите нас, и чтобы – все за одного._

_Берегите нас с грехами, с радостью и без.  
Где-то, юный и прекрасный, ходит наш Дантес.  
Он минувшие проклятья не успел забыть,  
но велит ему призванье пулю в ствол забить._

_Где-то плачет наш Мартынов, поминает кровь.  
Он уже убил однажды, он не хочет вновь.  
Но судьба его такая, и свинец отлит,  
и двадцатое столетье так ему велит._

Стихотворный русский язык Наполеону давался плохо, но благодаря песням, которые иногда пел Илья или разучивала Габи, с грехом пополам он уяснил для себя смысл этого стихотворения. Опять как-то грустно выходило, а Илья вот из Москвы их с собой забрал…

\- Пробуешь разобраться в Окуджаве? – раздался голос. – С непривычки сложно.

\- А ты его любишь?

\- Не только я, - длинные пальцы левой руки пробежали по гитарному грифу, и в воздухе прозвучал и замер аккорд. – Его лирика у нас очень популярна, а песни поют в компаниях, ну и для себя тоже.

\- Ты обещал мне сыграть, - напомнил Соло, подползая поближе к краю. Илья хмыкнул.

\- Ну, Окуджаву я тебе пока петь не буду, - он склонил голову, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. – А вот эту…

_Я в весеннем лесу пил берёзовый сок,  
С ненаглядной певуньей в стогу ночевал...  
Что имел — потерял, что любил — не сберёг,  
Был я смел и удачлив, а счастья не знал._

С лица Наполеона сбежала ослепительная улыбка, и он приподнялся на кровати, впиваясь глазами в Илью. Простая мелодия в его исполнении звучала так прочувствованно, он так ушёл в музыку…

_И носило меня, как осенний листок.  
Я менял города и менял имена,  
Надышался я пылью заморских дорог,  
Где не пахли цветы, не блестела луна._

_И окурки я за борт бросал в океан,  
Проклинал красоту островов и морей,  
И бразильских болот малярийный туман,  
И вино кабаков, и тоску лагерей..._

У Соло мороз прошёл по коже. Он ничего так не хотел, как того, чтобы Илья остался с ним, и желательно навсегда. Но вдруг для Ильи, тоже менявшего имена и города, мир без родины лишится красоты и счастья?

_Зачеркнуть бы всю жизнь и с начала начать,  
Прилететь к ненаглядной певунье моей!  
Да вот только узнает ли Родина-мать  
Одного из пропавших своих сыновей?_

Последняя нота повисла в воздухе, фраза оборвалась вопросом без ответа. Соло уселся на край кровати и попытался поймать взгляд Ильи, но тот, не поднимая головы, рассеянно перебирал гитарные струны.

\- Угроза, - видя, что Илья не собирается прерывать молчание, спросил Наполеон, - что за вещь ты сыграл? Она ведь о ностальгии? Ностальгии, одиночестве и отчаянии…

\- Верно, хотя написал её человек, наверное, никогда не видевший ни Бразилии, ни даже океана, и родины не терявший, - Илья поднял глаза, в которых сейчас застыло мечтательное выражение. – А вот поди ж ты…

Соло напряжённо вглядывался в изменчивую голубизну и заметил в ней мгновенный проблеск боли или, может, грусти.

\- Эли, ты раньше возвращался в Москву после заданий, а теперь как будет?

\- Теперь я частично в положении нелегала, пока проект не закроют, но Мельников поставил Уэверли условие: со мной периодически будут встречаться для контроля. Уэверли не против, я тоже.

\- Тебе будет… тяжело? – решился, наконец, задать мучивший его вопрос Соло.

Илья вздохнул, в задумчивости провёл указательным пальцем по линии верхней губы, и Наполеон облизал свои, внезапно пересохшие от этого жеста губы.

\- Со мной произошли странные вещи, ковбой. Вот прожил я в Москве месяц, в Ленинград съездил, ещё кое-куда…

«Совсем как я», - подумал Наполеон и сглотнул.

\- И обнаружил, что у меня по-прежнему есть страна, которой я принадлежу, родина тоже есть, а дома… его нет. Нет места, которое я мог бы так назвать, куда хотелось бы возвращаться! Ни в Москве, где прошло детство. Ни в Ленинграде, хотя там могила мамы, а уж где отца похоронили… Я помню всё, я же не упырь какой, - продолжал Илья глухо, опустив голову на руки и запуская пальцы в волосы, словно хотел их выдрать, - но так, будто мне это рассказали или фильм показали, где я в главной роли. То ли я слишком долго мотался по свету и в итоге просто привык проводить здесь больше времени, чем там, то ли дело в том... - он на мгновение запнулся, - что ты для меня значишь… 

Не меняя позы, Илья поднял потемневшие глаза на напарника, как-то криво усмехнулся, и между его бровей залегла знакомая маленькая складочка.

Соло замер. Какой же он болван! Книги. Гитара. А теперь вот эти слова. Это самое близкое к признанию в любви, что он надеялся когда-нибудь услышать от Ильи.

\- А почему бы тебе просто не признать, что твой дом там, где осталось твоё сердце, и в этом нет ничего ни удивительного, ни позорного? – тихо произнёс в ответ Лео, но, несмотря на это, его слова словно ударили Илью поддых, и он содрогнулся всем телом. – Почему бы не согласиться с тем, что твой Яго оказался прав настолько, как ни ты, ни я даже и предположить не могли? Потому что такие, как мы, принадлежат всему миру, а по личному выбору друг другу, и никому больше…

Наполеон не торопясь встал и, подойдя к креслу, приподнял ладонью голову Ильи. Во открытом до обнажённости взгляде снизу вверх читалось смятение, смешанное с неверием и любовью, и Наполеон опёрся второй рукой на сильное плечо:

\- Ты ведь бывал в Нью-Йорке раньше?

\- Пару раз, недолго. Задания, - отозвался Илья.

\- Завтра я покажу тебе Нью-Йорк с «Эмпайр Стейт», - обещал Наполеон. – И хоть работа у нас и не сахар, и ты, угроза красная, всё время пытаешься лезть вместо меня под пули, дай мне слово, что мы оба доживём до того дня, когда ты вот также покажешь мне свой родной город. И с самой высокой точки!

Илья накрыл его пальцы, и слегка сжал их:

\- Сделаю, что смогу, ковбой.

\- Уж постарайся! – фыркнул Соло и, подняв брови домиком и как-то по-птичьи склонив голову на бок, насмешливо-рассчётливо бросил:

\- Или мне опять надо кого-то назвать трусом, чекист? По-другому до тебя, кажется, никак не доходит!

Илья рывком вскочил на ноги, откидывая руку Соло. Тихо тренькнули струны свалившейся на ковёр рядом с креслом гитары, а в следующий миг ожидавшего совершенно другого Наполеона подхватили под колени и оторвали от пола так легко, словно весил он не восемьдесят пять килограмм, а восемь!

\- Эй, поставь, где взял! – завопил Соло, но его тут же встряхнули крепкие руки. – Вот послали Советы сумасшедшего на мою голову!

\- Ты уверен, что на голову, ковбой, а не на другое место? – баритон Ильи вдруг стал совсем мягким, и сердце Наполеона заколотилось, как бешеное. Его колени были прижаты к груди чуть откинувшегося телом назад Ильи, а пальцы задрожали, когда он запустил их в светлые пряди. – Мне показалось или я услышал признание в любви?

\- Мне показалось или я вижу и на себе ощущаю его сейчас? – задыхаясь, через силу отпарировал Соло. – Пусти, медведь русский!

И, оказавшись, наконец, на твёрдом полу добавил, стряхивая с джемпера невидимую глазу пушинку:

\- Сейчас самое время разобрать вещи на кровати, угроза, не то они весьма пострадают от дальнейшего!

Как оказалось, у Ильи Курякина был авторский способ быстро «разбирать вещи» - он просто-напросто сдёрнул их вместе с покрывалом на пол. До лучших времён.

Следующим утром первая мысль Наполеона Соло, обнаружившего, что его дыхание касается золотисто-русой макушки, а перекинутую через мерно вздымающийся бок руку собственнически прижимает большая тёплая ладонь, заключалась в том, что он в неоплатном долгу перед «фокусницей» из Досвелла Пенни Твиди. А вторая - может быть, впервые в жизни такой долг Лео совершенно не тяготил. 

Потому что Илья Курякин настолько завладел всем его существом, что за возвращённую возможность сжать в объятиях этого мужчину, гореть и обращаться в пепел вместе с ним, чтобы утром воскреснуть рядом со своей любовью и стать вдвое сильнее, чем был... За такое, думал Наполеон, и целой жизни будет мало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе:  
> [Та самая](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/04/8c3e8e9fb6b73a161926017630c9b847.jpg) аллея в Центральном парке Нью-Йорка


	19. Глава 18. Big Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кличку лошади чаще всего переводят как Большой Рыжик, однако слово Red имеет и другие значения - "коммунист", "красный", "революционер" - что и обыгрывают герои в этой главе.

**_США, штат Вирджиния, Досвелл, Мидоу Фарм.  
апрель 1971 года._ **

\- Врач сказал, бывают моменты, когда он в себе, но многого ждать не стоит, - несмотря на довольно раннее время, Холлис Ченери налил себе виски на два пальца и проглотил его залпом. – Мне кажется, разумнее поместить отца в дом престарелых, где ему будет обеспечен должный уход.

Пенни, молча стоявшая у окна кабинета Криса Ченери, сложив руки на груди, покачала головой:

\- Может, и разумнее, но я не могу, Хол. Он всё-таки понимает, где находится, узнаёт меня, мисс Хэм. И, пока это так, его дом здесь, в Мидоу.

\- Сестричка, дорогая, не думай, что я об этом позабыл, но ведь я о тебе забочусь! Сколько ты ещё сможешь жить вот так, на два дома, между которыми полторы тысячи миль?

\- Сколько потребуется! – миссис Твиди отвернулась от окна, и Холлис увидел в светло-голубых глазах отцовскую непреклонность. – Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я брошу всё в тот момент, когда только начала добиваться какого-то прогресса?! За два года нам с мисс Хэм удалось сократить расходы и Мидоу вышла в ноль. Нашей надежде, Большому Рыжику, уже год, и его заездили под седло…

\- Пусть так, но с фактами не поспоришь! Чтобы заниматься коннозаводчеством, нужны особые знания и умения. Любая домохозяйка или даже профессор могут сократить расходы, но с чего ты взяла, что Рыжий оправдает твои надежды? Какие у тебя основания так думать?

Пенни устало пожала плечами: этот спор, навязший в зубах до оскомины, её положительно утомил. Разве недостаточно того, что она действительно уже два года мотается из Денвера в Ричмонд настолько регулярно, что стюардессы приберегают для постоянной клиентки её любимое вино и всегда держат наготове запасной плед? У неё не хватает времени на то, чтобы банально выспаться, она разрывается между семьёй и отцом, а брат вместо того, чтобы поддержать, знай бубнит своё! «Ты ничего не знаешь, лезешь не в своё дело, там одни мужчины…»

Поди, попробуй объяснить интуицию, размышляла миссис Твиди. Она просто знала, чувствовала, что великолепному годовику по кличке Большой Рыжик, чьи родители и деды принадлежали к элите чистокровной породы, нужны лишь хорошие руки и грамотный тренер, а на Мидоу было и то, и другое.

Тучи над Мидоу Фарм начали сгущаться в конце 1967 года. Миссис Ченери, служащие фермы, друзья – все обратили внимание на то, что с хозяином творится что-то неладное. Он забывал собственные, только что отданные указания, или то, что лишь пять минут назад сообщил ему тренер. Иногда Крис застывал, не в силах припомнить нужное слово или термин, которые раньше, как говорится, от зубов отскакивали. Разбиравшийся с контрактами влёт и способный учуять подвох за версту, он уже два раза допустил серьёзные ошибки; это обошлось Мидоу в кругленькую сумму. В конце концов, встревоженная миссис Ченери позвонила дочери, и обе женщины сумели уговорить отца показаться врачу. Печальные результаты осмотра были очень осторожно доведены до сведения пациента и семьи: начиналось серьёзное расстройство мозгового кровообращения, которое могло привести к чему угодно.

\- Мы, разумеется, проведём полное обследование и назначим лечение, - доктор Кримпер был само сочувствие, - но вы должны понимать, что развитие болезни теперь можно лишь замедлить. Мой долг сделать для этого всё возможное, а ваш - предпринять то, что необходимо на случай неблагоприятного исхода.

Побледневший Крис Ченери, сидевший с прямой спиной и немигающим взглядом, поднял глаза на жену. Хелен горячо пожала руку мужа, а Пенни, кусавшая губы, чтобы не зарыдать, обняла отца за плечи.

\- Не волнуйся, милый, - ласково проговорила миссис Ченери, - на ферме всё будет в порядке. С твоей помощью мы справимся.

Мужественная женщина выполнила обещанное. По мере того, как болезнь развивалась, всё больше забот сваливалось на её плечи, от закупки фуража до решений о том, какую из кобыл и когда жеребить, какую цену установить на приплод. Ещё хорошо, что тренер Дженсон целиком взял на себя конюшню и ведение скаковых дел! В течение следующих полутора лет неуклонно возрастало количество кубков, медалей и вымпелов, украшающих стены кабинета мистера Ченери и уже давно выплеснувшихся в коридор, как вышедшая из берегов река.

А в 1969 году из нависших туч ударила первая испепеляющая молния. Миссис Ченери внезапно – даже страшно вымолвить – умерла от аневризмы сердца, и Крис окончательно слёг…

Похоронив мать, Холлис стал настаивать на том, чтобы просто продать ферму. Ни профессор Гарварда, ни домохозяйка с четырьмя детьми, как ему казалось, не могли поправить дела Мидоу. Невзирая на героизм миссис Ченери, она не набралась наглости – или смелости, это уж как посмотреть – признать Криса недееспособным. Женщина не имела права подписи и не сумела вовремя поставить заслон некоторым опрометчивым сделкам мужа. Ферма начала приносить убытки.

Однако неожиданно сдаваться отказалась Пенни, чем удивила и брата, и мужа. Почему? В тот момент она вряд ли могла объяснить это даже себе, во всяком случае, внятно и по пунктам. Может быть, виной тому оказалась Элизабет Хэм. Поглаживая в конюшне морду ластившейся к ней рыжей кобылы, бессменный секретарь Криса словно мимоходом заметила:

\- У Самсингройал будет жеребёнок от резвейшего в своём поколении, Болд Рулера. А от чемпионов рождаются новые чемпионы…

Пенни никогда не узнала бы, как далеко готова зайти, если бы не сделала тот первый шаг. Однако за первым неизбежно последовал второй. Миссис Твиди пришлось научиться разбираться в племенных книгах и тонкостях гибридизации, изучить рынок и понять, из чего и как складываются на нём цены, в каких заводях прячутся акулы, так и норовившие отожрать руку по самую голову.

Домашние проблемы тоже не заставили себя ждать. Настрой Джека Твиди, сперва смотревшего с пониманием на то, что жена и мать его детей вплотную занялась делами фермы, к апрелю 1971 года уже не был столь оптимистичен. 

\- Я думал, твоя задача состояла в приведении дел фермы в порядок с тем, чтобы продать её за хорошую цену, - сказал он с укоризной.

Пенни это немного задело. Старшие девочки, Кейт и Сара, уже стали достаточно большими и охотно помогали Джеку с мальчиками, Крисом и Джоном. Она предприняла попытку объясниться с мужем.

\- Помнишь, в студенческие годы я была совсем как Рыжик сейчас, - ответила она. – Во мне бурлило столько энергии, столько стремлений. Я надеялась сделать что-нибудь важное… 

Муж внимательно слушал, подперев ладонью голову, и воспрявшая духом Пенни продолжала:

\- …но отказалась от карьеры ради семьи, а теперь… мне кажется, что этот жеребёнок для меня тоже член семьи. Точно так же, как я хочу увидеть спектакль Кейт, я жажду посмотреть, как он будет выступать на скачках в следующем сезоне.

\- Два года мотаний туда и сюда, - пристально глянул на женщину Джек. – Получается, это не конец, а только начало?

Ответ он прочёл в глазах жены и, всплеснув руками, встал со стула:

\- Кличка Революционер очень подходит этому потрясателю устоев!

Пенни грустно посмотрела на мужа. Она любила лошадей и радовалась тому, что, приезжая в Мидоу, встречает растущего не по дням, а по часам Рыжика. Жеребёнок всегда приветствовал её коротким ржанием; его детская неуклюжесть сменялась грацией и силой, энергия так и била из него ключом. Миссис Твиди держала в кармане кусочек сахара или морковку специально для него и могла часами стоять у тренировочного манежа, когда его водили на корде или позже, когда он мчался лёгким галопом. Но о таком трудно рассказывать тому, кто смотрит на лошадь лишь как на бизнес…

Следующая молния сверкнула тогда, когда её никто не ожидал, и попала в одну из основных опор Мидоу Фарм. Мисс Хэм остановила одну из сделок, заподозрив тренера Эрла Дженсона в мошенничестве, и Пенни, конечно, сразу же прилетела в Вирджинию. После внимательного изучения вовремя придержанных документов и пары звонков её затрясло. Миссис Твиди никак не ожидала предательства от человека, на которого привыкла полагаться, как на себя саму. Разговор вышел крайне неприятным и резким.

\- Цена лошадей была занижена в два раза! – глаза женщины метали молнии. – Их собирались продать владельцам Оквуд Фарм! Вы и у них работаете, так?

\- Тренер не обязан работать только на вас! – отгрызнулся Дженсон. – Подрабатываю, и что?

\- Если вы организовали сделку, по которой Оквуд получит лошадей за полцены, да ещё заплатит вам причитающиеся как посреднику комиссионные, это уже не просто подлость…

\- Дамочка, да кто вы такая, чтобы меня обвинять!!!

Эрл был гораздо выше Пенни и, когда он угрожающе надвинулся на неё, миссис Твиди на мгновение испугалась, но не позволила страху овладеть собой, как раньше не позволила себе разрыдаться от вероломства тренера. Уже два года, как она не имела права на слёзы. И забыла, что такое весёлый беззаботный смех.

\- Я разобралась в законах и знаю, что права! И я вам не «дамочка»! – Пенни вздёрнула подбородок, опять обретая уверенность в собственных силах. – Собирайте вещи, и если я ещё раз о вас услышу, вы сядете в тюрьму!

Пылавшая негодованием женщина проводила взглядом удалявшийся автомобиль, а потом повернулась к мисс Хэм:

\- У папы где-то записан номер телефона Була Хенкока. Отыщите его, Элизабет. Мне нужен тренер, и очень срочно, а я не знаю больше никого, к кому могу обратиться за рекомендацией.

*****

\- Ну, как дела? – хрипло спросил Бул и, откашлявшись, добавил: – Как отец?

\- Спасибо, Бул, неплохо. Иногда, редко-редко, он будто вспоминает, кто он, чем занимался до болезни… Вот недавно сиделка выводила его на прогулку, так при виде Рыжика на галопе у него даже глаза загорелись.

Пенни сглотнула и решилась:

\- Мистер Хенкок, мне нужна ваша помощь. Я рассчитала Эрла Дженсона.

\- Та-а-ак, погодите-ка, - в телефонной трубке послышался какой-то шелест. Бул, по-видимому, окончательно проснулся и сел в кровати: – Вы хотите продать лошадей?

\- Дела на ферме не так уж хороши, и папа плох, но по бросовой цене я их продавать не стала бы. К тому же, как вы знаете, у нас есть Большой Рыжик.

\- Ну, чтобы держать на ферме всех в узде, требуется сильная рука, - поразмыслив, сочувственно сказал Бул. – Однако если у вас достало духу выставить вон Эрла, с которым Крис проработал десять лет, силы вам не занимать.

\- У меня не было выхода, он сговорился с другим заводчиком и от имени отца собирался продать ему двух лошадей за полцены!

\- Кх-м, понятно. Чем же я могу вам помочь, Пенни?

\- Понимаете, у меня семья в Денвере. Мне нужен тренер, которому я смогу доверять, и нужен немедленно. Мы с мисс Хэм ведём дела фермы, но не можем взять на себя ещё и подготовку лошадей к скачкам! Единственная наша надежда это Рыжик, и если сейчас он не попадёт в хорошие руки, время будет упущено без возврата. К сожалению, до сих пор за тренировки отвечал Дженсон, я совершенно не знаю этот мир, а на папу надежды нет. Может быть, вы знаете, или слышали от него о каком-либо надёжном человеке и хорошем тренере?

Миссис Твиди слышала в трубке тяжёлое дыхание Хенкока, и сердце её замирало от страха, смешанного с надеждой. Она ни капли не преувеличила – занявшись фермой, Пенни настолько положилась на Эрла, что даже не подумала как следует изучить мир скачек и могла опираться разве что на бюллетени и статьи в газетах. Однако они ничего не сказали бы женщине о лояльности человека, которому она собиралась доверить Рыжика.

\- Тренеры не любят брать лошадей, заезженных под седло не ими, - ответил, наконец, со вздохом Бул. – Да и вряд ли кто из тех, кто нарасхват, бросит все свои дела ради однолетка, сколь бы многообещающим вы его ни считали.

На линии воцарилась тишина. Пенни совсем уж было приуныла, но вдруг Бул, явно на что-то решившийся, произнёс:

\- Я дам вам телефон одного гольф-клуба… Не удивляйтесь, я понимаю, о чём вы подумали, но я не сошёл с ума и не предлагаю вам распродать лошадей и заняться гольфом…

Пенни буквально видела, как расплывается в усмешке физиономия Була.

\- … просто тот, кого я имею в виду, пытается найти себе другое занятие и уйти на покой. Чаще всего его можно встретить именно там. Он француз и зовут его Люсьен Лоран. Позвоните ему и поговорите.

\- Постойте, мистер Хенкок, так он сейчас не работает? А сколько ему лет?

\- Я же говорю, пытается уйти на покой. Пятьдесят шесть.

\- Ого! Это как-то много…

\- Это ещё не все особенности этого нестандартного человека, но за его лояльность я поручусь головой. А за профессионализм поручатся многие из ваших заводчиков, в том числе богатейший из них, Огден Фиппс, лошадей которого Лоран не раз приводил к победе. Если вы ещё сомневаетесь, спросите Лео… Наполеона Соло, когда-то он хорошо знал Люсьена. От себя могу только добавить, что если за Рыжика возьмётся Лоран, вам не нужен будет никто иной.

Характеристика, данная Хенкоком, Пенни и заинтересовала, и заинтриговала, поэтому в тот же день она позвонила в гольф-клуб и со второго раза застала там Лорана.

\- Мистер Лоран, я Пенни Ченери, и мне нужен тренер, - сразу взяла быка за рога женщина, надеявшаяся, что голос её звучал достаточно твёрдо – в мире скачек и конезаводчиков женщин было мало. Как правильно заметил Холлис Ченери, их там не было совсем.

\- О, дочь Криса Ченери с Мидоу Фарм? – уточнил мужчина, модуляции речи которого до сих пор выдавали в нём иностранца. – Наслышан о вас. Но у мистера Ченери был тренер, кажется, Дженсон?

\- Я рассталась с мистером Дженсоном, потому и обратилась к вам.

\- Хм-м, менять тренера прямо в сезон… Откровенно говоря, я слишком стар для того, чтобы продолжать няньчиться с лошадьми и потакать их капризам и прихотям их хозяев, - ворчливо заметил мужчина. – Я утратил интерес к скачкам и даже не слежу за ними.

\- Однако вы помните, как зовут… звали нашего тренера, - возразила Пенни. – Может, вы посмотрите, попробуете, а месяца через два, если вас не устроит…

\- Через два месяца? – иронично хмыкнул голос. – Леди, тренеры на два месяца не нанимаются! А я работаю там, где есть хорошие лошади, так что и пробовать нечего, и смотреть тоже.

\- Ну, у меня есть годовик, сын Болд Рулера, лучшего жеребца в своём поколении.

\- Интересно, - протянул собеседник, и по его тону Пенни догадалась, что мужчина не настолько утратил интерес к скачкам, как пытался показать; кажется, она начинала понимать, что имел в виду Бул, говоря о попытках уйти на покой. – Под седло ещё не заезжали?

\- Заездили месяц назад, но…

Из трубки донёсся какой-то стон:

\- Леди, ну кто ж так делает? На кой чёрт, простите, мне исправлять чужие огрехи, не имея никакой гарантии, что их вообще удастся исправить?!

\- Затем, что Бул Хенкок говорил, что мистер Лоран нестандартный человек, а если кто и может найти к лошадям подходы, то это должны быть как раз вы! – тоном глубокой убеждённости произнесла Пенни.

\- Так вам мой телефон дал Болек… Бул Хенкок? – переспросил уже далеко не таким сварливым голосом Люсьен, и миссис Твиди замерла, боясь даже вдохнуть полной грудью. – Что же вы сразу не сказали…

\- Я предпочла начать с дела. Думала, мужчина оценит такой подход, - несмело возразила женщина. 

На том конце линии раздался смешок:

\- Стандартный деловой подход для нестандартного человека? Слишком просто, не находите? Ну ладно, я приеду к вам в Досвелл послезавтра, погляжу лошадей. Вы знаете, на каких условиях работают тренеры?

\- Десять процентов с продаж и с призовых на скачках.

\- Очень хорошо. Приеду из уважения к Булу, но ничего обещать пока не могу.

Разыскать Наполеона Соло оказалось сравнительно нетрудно: в записной книжке отца Пенни обнаружила аж два номера телефона – нью-йоркский и лондонский.

Если Мидоу Фарм за прошедшие годы изрядно потрепало, то и над головой агентства А.Н.К.Л. не сказать, чтоб всегда было безоблачное, цвета глаз Ильи Курякина, небо. По странному совпадению, в том же 1967 году Министерство обороны сочло, что, несмотря на множество с блеском проведённых операций, агентство А.Н.К.Л. с финансовой точки зрения какая-то бездонная бочка, и поставило вопрос ребром – или значительное сокращение бюджета, или расформирование. Об этом узнала Габи – понятно, от кого – а от неё Наполеон. Абсолютно не желавший, чтобы у него опять отняли любимого… м-м-м, напарника, Соло пораскинул мозгами и творчески развил мысль, которую они с Ильёй когда-то обсуждали в шутку. Собственно, ничего необычного в этой идее не было, большинство агентов-нелегалов шли по такому пути - обзаводились легальной «крышей». Александр Уэверли задумку тоже оценил и даже начал реорганизацию, как вдруг в 1968 году разразилась Пражская весна. 

НАТО показательно шлялось по одну сторону чехословацкой границы под предлогом учений «Чёрный лев» (в каких кошмарах они такое животное увидели, вопрос отдельный), Варшавский договор не менее показательно ввёл войска по другую сторону той же границы, а агентство всерьёз залихорадило. 

Они снова могли оказаться по разные стороны баррикад, опять перед ними замаячила отнюдь не гипотетическая вероятность тяжёлого выбора. После Рима Наполеон и Илья никогда, по сути, об этом не говорили, даже думать на эту тему Соло остерегался, но всегда полагал, что в острой ситуации лояльность его напарника своей стране перевесит их взаимную преданность. Во время войны противника хотя бы можно уважать. О перебежчике, сменившем сторону из-за денег или даже любви, такого сказать никак нельзя; Лео понимал, что не имел права требовать от Ильи подобного. И, чувствуя, что вcе договорённости между ЦРУ и КГБ в любой момент могут со свистом вылететь в трубу, с отчаяния не смог отказать себе в удовольствии слегка поддеть Илью по поводу подавления Пражской весны, хотя и знал, насколько опасно затевать такие разговоры. Их отношения строились в том числе и на том, что некоторым темам от их дома было отказано.

\- Похоже, вы понимаете только силу, - сказал Илья в ответ на упрёки в силовом решении политических вопросов, решении, поставившем мир на грань Третьей мировой войны или, по крайней мере, локального военного конфликта. – Вы защищаете своих сукиных сынов, мы своих. Всё по-честному. И давай, ковбой, больше об этом не будем.

Последующие события показали, что, вероятно, в словах Ильи крылось рациональное зерно. Протесты против ввода войск в Чехословакию так и не достигли сколько-нибудь серьёзных масштабов. Более того, демонстрация силы в 1968 году убедила всех, что, как бы ни относиться к «русскому медведю», он решительно намерен удержать тот улей, на который наложил лапу. Как ни парадоксально это звучало, окончательное признание сложившегося после Второй мировой войны европейского территориального статус-кво не затормозило, а ускорило наступление в конце 1960-х годов разрядки международной напряженности.

Илью, по счастью, не отозвали. Сменивший в 1967 году Семичастного Юрий Андропов бросил все силы на решение внутренних проблем Варшавского блока и борьбу с теми, кого искренне считал «пятой колонной». Разведчики-нелегалы и зарубежные агенты могли помочь КГБ во многом, но только не в этом, а оказавшийся весьма дальновидным Иван Мельников укреплял свой авторитет, расписывая пользу от подопечных. Эта аппаратная тактика принесла сочные плоды. Первое Главное управление КГБ оставили в покое.

Тем временем Александр Уэверли тоже не дремал, и за несколько лет агентство А.Н.К.Л. увеличило штат сотрудников, претерпев ещё некоторые формальные изменения. 

В результате к апрелю 1971 года одна сторона его деятельности стала вполне открытой: консультирование в области безопасности, страхового дела и финансов. Во-первых, это приносило весьма и весьма неплохой доход, а, во-вторых, помогало улавливать подрагивание тонких сигнальных нитей паутины преступного мира; последнее не раз выручало агентов в делах. Вторая сторона носила тщательно скрытый характер и строилась по всем законам конспирации. Даже Соло и Курякин не знали, кто ещё из сотрудников Александра Уэверли на самом деле был оборотнем, как и они сами, а кто, кроме того, входил в своеобразную службу собственной безопасности агентства или, говоря проще, в контрразведку. 

Словом, если бы агентству «Кентавр»… да-да, с некоторых пор под таким названием А.Н.К.Л. представлялся гражданским лицам; мистер Дакс в ответ на это предложение Соло хмыкнул, а потом так же, как ранее Курякин, махнул рукой… так вот, если бы этому агентству понадобился вдруг герб, то образцом ему мог послужить любимый перстень агента Соло. С двуликим Янусом.

С 1966 года Наполеон навещал Криса Ченери два-три раза в год, когда дела позволяли. Однажды он специально заехал на Мидоу вместе с Ильёй и познакомил напарника с Крисом, его супругой и навестившей родителей Пенни, а потом наслаждался их реакцией. И если Крис, как мужчина, ещё сдерживался, то миссис Твиди и миссис Ченери при виде Курякина просто оторопели: обеим женщинам, ни одна из которых не отличалась высоким ростом, на этого картинно красивого русского приходилось смотреть, закинув голову и невольно разинув рот.

\- М-да, трудно представить размер шляпы, куда можно засунуть такого кролика, - вдобавок пошутила Пенни после того, как ей представили Илью. В ответ на эту малопонятную фразу удивился уже Курякин и в замешательстве воззрился на женщину:

\- Что ещё за кролик?

\- А вам Лео не рассказывал, как около двух лет назад мы тут желания загадывали под Рождество? – Илья покачал головой и метнул взгляд на Соло, ухмылявшегося втихомолку. – Он хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь вынул его напарника, как кролика из шляпы!

Хотя чаще Наполеон предпочитал гостить у Ченери, когда выдавалось несколько дней, свободных от написания отчётов или очередной миссии, а обожаемый Илья бывал где-то занят. Соло просто не мог в такие дни спокойно усидеть на месте, невзирая на то, что знал: когда его самого рядом нет, напарник рисковать не склонен.

\- Ковбой, - сказал ему как-то Илья, прекрасно осведомлённый о шиле в этой самой выдающейся на свете заднице, - пора б тебе уже стать фаталистом. А то ты изводишь Уэверли, он потом срывается на Габи, а страдаю по приезде я.

\- Что-то не вижу следов мук на твоём сияющем лице, лицемерная угроза, - по обыкновению парировал Соло, поднимая голову с плеча Ильи, на котором очень уютно устроился, и всматриваясь в небесную синь. Что бы ни случалось с ними за эти годы, в погибельных глазах Лео тонул, как и раньше. – Ты свеж и бодр, словно не в индийской пустыне Тар обретался, а провалялся всё это время на японском массаже ради поправки здоровья!

\- А ты… ты подкатывал к мисс Минкус, секретарше Уэверли, и, надо полагать, ради того же самого! Она показывала мне подаренные тобой цветы, ими до сих пор заставлена вся приёмная, - Илья устремил театрально-укоризненный взор на любовника, немедленно закатившего глаза с видом невинно оболганной добродетели. – Только не говори, что это тоже во имя работы!

Поскольку после приезда Ильи Курякина в Нью-Йорк стало ясно, что задержится он в агентстве надолго, перед мужчинами вплотную встал вопрос о возможности иных отношений в их жизнях, и они чуть было не поссорились.

\- Ковбой, - устало доказывал Илья, - давай не будем путать работу с личной жизнью. Если для дела тебе надо кого-нибудь охмурить, вперёд! Не вижу никаких трудностей.

\- Зато их вижу я, угроза! – возражал Соло. – Понятия не имею, что ты со мной сделал, но я так не могу!

\- Значит, я ещё и виноват? – возмутился Илья.

\- Да, виноват! – бросился в атаку Соло. – У тебя сразу делается такой взгляд, что у меня не встаёт даже на моделей журнала «Плейбой»!

\- Ладно, буду отворачиваться, - буркнул против воли польщённый Илья. – Или тёмные очки надевать.

По правде говоря, несмотря на это "джентльменское" соглашение, приступы ревности случались с обеих сторон. Обычно взревновавший Илья усиленно делал вид, что ничего ТАКОГО не происходит, однако при этом становился настоящей язвой. Лео же в этих случаях начинал выпытывать подробности. В ответ Курякин шёпотом зачитывал с листа кучу таких «подробностей», что у Наполеона просто крышу срывало от желания учинить что-нибудь похожее, и как можно скорее. И где русский этому научился? – раздумывал Лео потом, когда немного остывал...

Памятуя о том давнишнем соглашении, Соло испустил тяжёлый вздох, прижался поближе к сильному телу и начал не спеша покрывать лёгкими поцелуями подбородок и подставленную шею, ладонью оглаживая тёплый бок и спускаясь всё ниже, к обнажённому бедру. А потом его рот был очень занят тем, что зарывался в тёмно-русые колечки коротких волос на груди любовника, чтобы вымолвить хоть словечко в оправдание. Когда горячий язык обвёл сосок, а пальцы чуть сжали член, Илья, по телу которого пробегала дрожь от такого целенаправленного сведения с ума, не выдержал и со свистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Ты что это делаешь, а? – прохрипел он. 

\- Ты просил не говорить, вот я и вымаливаю прощение молча, - раздался игривый голос, и тёмно-синие глаза с непередаваемым, мечтательно-жарким выражением взглянули прямо в расширившиеся зрачки-омуты. – Хотя мне и есть, что сказать, но я бы оставил всё так. Ты очарователен, когда ревнуешь!

Илья издал тихий рык, одним рывком вздёрнув Соло на себя, и, впиваясь в сочные губы, запустил пальцы обеих рук в тёмные волосы. Тонкая седая прядка уже была не одинока – Наполеону перевалило за сорок, о чём он предпочитал вспоминать пореже, – но Илья категорически запретил ему закрашивать седину, разве только для миссий и смываемыми красками. В Наполеоне Соло с висками, тронутыми серебром, таилось нечто такое, от чего у Курякина подкашивались ноги, сердце болело от готовой перелиться через край любви, а душа наполнялась нежностью… и не то чтобы Лео этого не понимал! Не только понимал, но и вовсю этим пользовался.

Сообщение о том, что с ним хочет связаться миссис Твиди, до некоторой степени застало Соло врасплох. Конечно, он обещал Крису Ченери, пожелавшему проститься до того, как им окончательно завладеет болезнь, помогать – по-своему, как получится – тому, кто возьмёт на себя дела Мидоу. И слово своё держал, несколько раз давая миссис Ченери консультации по финансам и проверяя по её просьбе некоторых деловых партнёров, чтобы по возможности уберечь женщину от нечистоплотных на руку дельцов. Однако перспектива встречи лицом к лицу с Люсьеном Лораном, к тому же в присутствии Ильи, переводила отношения с Мидоу Фарм из чисто деловых и дружеских в очень личные и рождала в душе Наполеона смутные опасения. Приходилось пожалеть, что он не встретился с Лораном в 1965 году, потому что так и не знал, какие чувства разбередит это свидание, и не был уверен, что сможет с ними совладать. И уехать, не сказавши куда, он тоже не мог. Сейчас агенты временно были свободны и проводили отпуск в своём бунгало на канадской стороне озера Эри. 

Привыкшие скрывать свои личности и отношения, проверять жильё на предмет жучков чуть ли не раньше, чем на наличие чистых полотенец, и не забывать заказывать второй номер в отелях, Наполеон и Илья всегда испытывали потребность в тайных убежищах. Там они могли побыть наедине, в тишине и спокойствии, и не опасаться подозрительности или злобы окружающих. Особенно им понравился этот дом, где Илью теперь ждали его книги и гитара (шахматы он по-прежнему таскал с собой или оставлял в служебной квартире поблизости от нью-йоркского офиса), а Соло – шикарно оборудованная кухня. К тому же Илья любил воду, а Соло - поваляться на солнышке, поэтому вторым их любовным гнёздышком оказалась выкупленная пять лет назад через цепочку подставных фирм вилла в Ханье. Лишь пара человек в агентстве, да ещё вышедший в отставку Эдриан Сандерс знали, как с ними связаться.

Узнав, в чём дело, Илья довольно долго курил, сидя на ступеньках веранды и глядя на озеро – и молчал, а Лео, давно привыкший к подобному поведению, выжидал. С момента исчезновения из его жизни генерала Дронова канули в небытие и сигареты «Герцеговина Флор», отчего курил Илья редко, поскольку так и не нашёл ничего похожего. Наконец, он затушил «Кент» в пепельнице и решительно встал:

\- Поезжай один, Лео. Это дело твоё, миссис Твиди и Лорана, я там пока что лишний.

И, отвечая на изумлённый взгляд Соло, пояснил:

\- Я не хочу на тебя давить и выступать в ненужной мне и до крайности смешной роли дуэньи. Если я буду нужен, позови, но не раньше, чем убедишься, что действительно хочешь меня видеть.

*****

На следующий день миссис Твиди встретила Наполеона в аэропорту Ричмонда и первым делом передала состоявшийся с Лораном разговор.

\- Я его пока не слишком понимаю, - так закончила женщина, ловко управлявшая отцовским пикапом. – Хенкок обмолвился, что Люсьен человек своеобразный, и по разговору с ним я поняла, что так оно и есть. С другой стороны, мы все не без странностей. Если он хороший тренер, то я постараюсь не обращать внимание на странности, всё равно положение тяжёлое. А вы что скажете, Лео?

\- Я не видел Люсьена Лорана девятнадцать лет, - помедлив, проговорил Наполеон, - но догадываюсь, что хотел сказать Бул. У Лорана было такое отношение к лошадям, словно они его хозяева, а не он их. Знаете, будто это тоже люди, даже умнее и проницательнее нас, только говорить не умеют… А насчёт мошенничества… я заехал в офис и навёл справки, репутация у Люсьена в этом отношении кристально чистая, никаких скандалов и никаких подобных подозрений насчёт него не высказывалось никогда и никем. Конечно, в его карьере были и удачи, и неудачи, но первых гораздо больше.

Пенни на секунду отвела глаза от дороги и наградила Лео признательным взглядом:

\- Вот как… вы меня успокоили. Наш Красный…

\- Кто? – вздрогнул Соло. – "Красный"?

\- Что вы удивились? Мы назвали так жеребёнка потому, что у него очень яркий красивый окрас, сами увидите. И он так же отличается от обычных жеребят, как вон тот мощный раскидистый бук от кустов ивы, – с гордостью ответила Пенни. – Мы чаще всего зовём его просто Рыжик, и упаси вас Бог как-нибудь пренебрежительно о нём отозваться! Это очень сообразительный жеребец. Однажды он обмочил одного из конюхов, Ангуса Меллери, которому вздумалось назвать его потомком медного таза и губной гармошки!

Наполеон фыркнул. Этот Коммуняка совершенно точно не позволял над собой подшучивать кому ни попадя и умел за себя постоять. Кого-то это страшно напоминало…

В комнате Криса, превращённой в больничную палату, Соло пробыл недолго, однако не мог не отметить, что хозяин, к которому редко возвращалось осознание окружающего, не испытывал нужды ни в медицинских услугах, ни в заботливом и тщательном уходе. А ведь дела на ферме шли не так уж хорошо… Лео мысленно подивился стойкости и упорству Пенни Ченери: домохозяйку будто вела какая-то путеводная звезда, не позволявшая отклониться от заданного курса.

После обеда Пенни познакомила его с этой звездой, и Соло удивляться перестал. Для своего возраста жеребец действительно был рослым, с удивительно умными глазами и абсолютным чувством собственного достоинства. При электрическом свете по тщательно вычищенной огненно-рыжей шкуре, облекавшей перекатывавшиеся сильные мышцы, пробегали красноватые искры.

\- Вот это и есть Большой Рыжик, - Пенни погладила сразу потянувшуюся к ней морду и скормила жеребцу кусочек сахара: – Разве не красавец?

\- Он держится гордо и независимо, - сделал комплимент Лео, а Рыжик скосил на него глаз и наставил уши, будто понял смысл слов.

\- С рождения такой, - подтвердила Пенни. – И на ноги встал сразу же, и даже в том нежном возрасте, когда жеребята ещё жмутся к матерям, он уже был весьма самостоятельным и любознательным. А вы ему понравились, - добавила она, видя, что жеребец, поизучав гостя глазами, потянулся обнюхать его и удовлетворённо мотнул гривой. – Дайте ему сахар, один кусочек, не больше. Знаете как?

\- Конечно, - Соло протянул раскрытую ладонь с лежащим на ней угощением Рыжику. Тот, довольный, захрустел сахаром. – Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы Лорану он тоже понравился…

*****

Апрельский день на Мидоу Фарм выдался чудесным – солнечным и безветреным. Пряный запах молодой листвы и давленой лошадиными копытами травы щекотал ноздри, золотистые головки одуванчиков кое-где устилали холмы сплошным ковром, а воздух, лёгкий и прозрачный, какой бывает лишь поутру, еле слышно звенел от пения птиц. Наполеон посчитал кощунством отравлять эту благодать табачным дымом и воздержался от курения.

Из задних ворот конюшни, открывавшихся прямо в большой прямоугольный загон, показалась Пенни. Женщина, одетая в бежево-коричневую клетчатую юбку в складку и пуловер с высоким горлом и коротким рукавом, вела в поводу уже осёдланного Рыжика; по другую сторону лошади шёл наездник, Чарли Дэвис.

При ярком солнечном свете Соло смог по достоинству оценить правильность выбранной клички. Хотя в целом жеребца можно было назвать рыжим, одно существенное отличие ставило его вне ряда иных лошадей этого весьма распространённого окраса – необыкновенно красивый медно-красный отлив, подцвечивавший стати лошади. Каждая линия, выпуклость и впадинка мощного корпуса, любая игра мышц, подчёркнутая вспышками красных молний, говорили – я уникум. 

\- Воистину красавец! – вырвалось у восхищённого Лео.

С подъездной аллеи послышался автомобильный гудок, и изумрудно-зелёный «Крайслер» описал полукруг, остановившись поближе к открытым воротам загона.

У Соло внезапно перехватило горло и взмокла шея: из автомобиля выбрался мужчина и, чуть прихрамывая на левую ногу, зашагал к ним, помахивая тростью с загнутой ручкой. А следом, одна за другой, вспыхнули две мысли.

Я его не знаю!  
Я знаю его, как самого себя…

Наполеон был сейчас старше, чем Лоран, когда они познакомились, и по первому взгляду вид Люсьена поразил Соло. Теперь на его лице проступили отчётливые морщины там, где раньше виднелись только намёки на них, и оно носило явные следы усталости. Но этот взгляд светло-серых глаз из-под полуприкрытых век, проницательный и в то же время спокойный, Лео узнал бы даже через тридцать лет…

Лоран подходил всё ближе, двигаясь, будто танцор, в точности так, как помнилось Лео. Бывший стиплер не обрюзг и не ссутулился, даже наоборот. Начиная с завитков светло-русых волос под ухом, в которых седины не было или она была незаметна (так же, как и у Ильи, вдруг шепнул Соло какой-то внутренний голос), и кончая мысками коричневых ботинок в его облике не было и следа неуклюжести или слабости, несмотря на хромоту. Наполеон даже нашёл, что Люсьен выглядел настоящим франтом. Во всяком случае, Соло никак не ожидал увидеть лошадиного тренера, облачённого в пиджак абрикосового цвета, кипенно-белую рубашку с шейным платком леопардовой расцветки и бежевые брюки. На ходу он ловко нахлобучил шляпу в бежево-абрикосовую клетку, которую до того держал в руке. Лео, одетый в простые джинсы и лёгкий тёмно-синий джемпер-тройер в тонкую белую полоску, впервые за долгое время признал, что его превзошли.

Увидев Лео, мужчина на секунду сбился с шага. Чувствуя, что стоять столбом не самый лучший выход, Лео шагнул вперёд и протянул руку.

\- Здравствуй, Любош, - с дрожью в голосе произнёс он, и Лоран ответил.

\- Здравствуй… Лео, - голос француза звучал глухо. – Не думал, что встречу здесь старого знакомого. Сколько же лет…

\- Почти двадцать, - Лео ощутил, как подрагивают сжатые им пальцы. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

\- Посредственно, - Лоран откашлялся, прогоняя некстати вставший в горле комок. – По сравнению с тобой. А вы, должно быть, мисс Ченери?

\- Да, я мисс Ченери, - с расстановкой ответила Пенни, переводя взгляд с одного явно взволнованного мужчины на другого; что-то зыбкое, трепещущее повисло в безмятежном утреннем воздухе. – А это мой Рыжик, жеребёнок от Болд Рулера, о котором я говорила, и один из его наездников, Чарли.

Люсьен, наконец, выпустил руку Лео и пожал протянутые ему женские пальцы, а потом, окончательно придя в себя, кивнул Дэвису.

Окинув глазами Рыжика, Лоран, казалось, был удовлетворён тем, что увидел.

\- Ну-ка, парень, пройди с ним три круга, сначала мелкой рысью, потом галопом, а на последнем круге отдай повод, пусть он сам выберет темп. Понятно? – Чарли утвердительно кивнул. Лоран извлёк откуда-то секундомер, приложил пальцы к подчелюстной артерии Рыжика и посчитал пульс, а затем посмотрел, как дышит лошадь: – Пошёл!

Люсьен с головой ушёл в работу, очевидно, сумев отложить подальше воспоминания двадцатилетней давности, и Лео получил возможность перевести дух. Переход к делам практическим принёс ему облегчение. Какая-то ирония таилась в том, что он хотел поговорить с Люсьеном о том, о чём и не заикнулся бы в присутствии Ильи, но теперь мысленно благодарил Рыжика за то, что тот на какое-то время спас его от этого.

Лоран одобрительно крякнул, взглянув на секундомер, и махнул рукой Дэвису, подзывая к себе.

\- Ну что ж, поздравляю, мисс Ченери, результат весьма неплох, - француз внимательно наблюдал за тем, как поднимаются и опускаются бока лошади, посчитал пульс: – Даже свечи не задул бы после такой пробежки. Умница.

Конь мотнул головой, словно говоря: «Обращайся!», и Лео хмыкнул. Похоже, эти двое стоили друг друга.

Люсьен провёл в конюшне полдня, беседуя с конюхами, грумами и наездниками, изучая племенные книги Мидоу Фарм и иногда задавая вопросы неотлучно находившейся при нём Пенни. Наполеон, предоставленный самому себе, зашёл ещё раз к Крису, а потом бродил по холмам, нарвав зачем-то букет одуванчиков. Впрочем, это было по достоинству оценено позже, и никем иным, как Рыжиком, очень любившим цветы – с гастрономической точки зрения.

\- Однако, - произнёс позади знакомый мужской голос. Лео вздрогнул от неожиданности, а Рыжик вскинул голову и фыркнул припудренными золотистой пыльцой ноздрями. – Собирался сплести венок?

\- Сам не знаю, зачем нарвал их, - задумчиво протянул Соло. – Ну как, ты решил?

\- Решил, - утвердительно кивнул Люсьен, тоже подходя к лошади и внимательно вглядываясь в карие глаза. – И хотя он кажется слишком красивым для того, чтобы что-нибудь выиграть, но в его жилах кровь чемпионов, а в натуре чувствуется стремление побеждать. 

И француз потрепал Коммуняку (как про себя называл его Соло) по шее.

\- Может быть, это будет мой финальный аккорд, - не повышая голоса, добавил он. – Я и так уже заработался…

\- А тебе не тяжело с хромотой? – вдруг спросил Лео и содрогнулся: вопрос прозвучал чересчур лично. 

Выражения глаз Люсьена он понять не мог, но извиняться значило бы только усугубить положение.

\- Травмированное колено для жокея означало бы конец карьере, но прошло то время, когда я, сломя голову, мчался на стипль-чезе, - тихо проговорил Лоран, и сердце Лео будто острым ножом укололи. – Сейчас это не потребуется, тренер не жокей. 

\- Мне жаль.

\- А, оставь. В жизни найдётся, о чём пожалеть и без этого.

\- Да, - Наполеон опустил глаза. – Наверное, ты сейчас задаёшь себе вопрос, почему я молчал столько лет, почему не отыскал тебя раньше…

\- Нет, - прервал его Лоран, - такого вопроса я долгое время не задавал, а теперь поздно. Когда ты… пропал с фермы Кржиче, мы долгое время не знали в точности, что случилось. Были только догадки, предположения… А потом… до меня дошла весть, что на том берегу Моравы найден скелет лошади с золотистой гривой.

Бул говорил, что все на ферме считали Лео погибшим. Может быть, ещё и поэтому Соло был тогда рад тому, что Судьба в виде Пенни Твиди вмешалась в его планы. Но бесконечно бегать от себя нельзя, и сейчас настигшая Наполеона буря предчувствий и сожалений раздирала душу изнутри, гнула к земле, и Лео сжал руки в кулаки. Он знал, что будет дальше.

\- Я полагал, ты утонул в Мораве, - совсем шёпотом докончил Лоран, прислонившийся к стене между двумя денниками, - и только значительно позже Бул мне что-то такое сказал… сейчас уже не вспомню, что… как я на ногах-то устоял, - француз криво усмехнулся. Глаза его будто смотрели куда-то в небо сквозь крышу конюшни и не видели там ровным счётом ничего. Этот взгляд, в котором на миг отразилась старая боль, было гораздо тяжелее вынести, чем если бы Люсьен рассердился или просто ударил бывшего… друга. – Кажется, мистер Ченери ему сказал, что ты жив.

\- Прости, - через силу выдавил Соло, не зная, куда девать руки. Случилось именно то, чего он втайне опасался: ему до смерти хотелось обнять Люсьена, и он буквально принуждал себя стоять смирно, чтобы не сорваться и не выкинуть что-нибудь совсем уж безумное. - Я не думал, что… Да, собственно, я тогда вообще ни о ком, кроме себя, не думал.

Это была не совсем правда, и Наполеон Соло прекрасно об этом знал. Люсьен словно прочёл его мысли:

\- Вероятно, на то были причины. Главное, ты всё-таки жив.

\- Нет, не главное, - покачал головой Соло. – Это всего лишь уловка разума, а сердце говорит мне, что я сыграл труса.

\- Тот Лео, которого я знал, трусом не был, - твёрдо возразил Лоран, и в серых глазах не осталось и следа равнодушия. – Трус не смог бы стать кентавром.

\- Но я не набрался смелости взглянуть тебе в глаза, - не менее твёрдо ответил Наполеон. 

\- Так взгляни сейчас, - донёсся легкий, как ветерок, шёпот. 

Повинуясь ему, тёмно-синие глаза, в которых прятались страх и – совсем немного – стыд, встретились с серыми, такими чистыми и прозрачными, словно пожар страстей в них уже давно отгорел и подёрнулся остывшей золой. Встретились… и время замерло, бесшумно сыпались сквозь пальцы секунды, где-то за спиной всхрапывал, требуя внимания к своей выдающейся персоне, Рыжик… Затем под ногой Лео зашуршала солома, устилавшая пол конюшни, и его руки легли на плечи, всё ещё крепкие и сильные.

\- Прости, - ещё раз, но уже значительно увереннее, проговорил Лео, - я невольно причинил тебе боль и ранил недоверием. Я не знал... мне даже в самых смелых мечтах не могло привидеться, что столь много для тебя значил. Как-то полагал, что это затронуло лишь меня одного…

\- Всё в порядке, Лео, - чуть хрипло ответил Люсьен, приобнимая и сразу же отстраняя. – Лучше расскажи, как ты жил… после этого.

\- По всякому, - пожал плечами Наполеон, пытаясь улыбнуться, - кем только ни был, где только ни работал.

\- Семья, дети?

Соло вздрогнул:

\- Нет, ни того, ни другого.

\- Неужели это я…

\- Нет-нет, - торопливо проговорил он, - причём тут ты? У меня были женщины, и немало, но ничего серьёзного так и не сложилось. Может, работа с бесконечными разъездами мешала, может, не встретилась та, что по мне…

«К тому же ни одна не сможет заменить единственного и неповторимого Илью Курякина», - сказал себе Соло, но посвящать Люсьена в свой секрет без согласия Ильи счёл невозможным.

\- Но я буду очень рад, если ты останешься в Вирджинии, - продолжил он, вдруг сознавая, что на самом деле никакого выбора перед ним не стоит, и что за два дня он ужасно соскучился по вышеупомянутому Илье. – У Пенни… мисс Ченери, то есть миссис Твиди… - Люсьен улыбнулся, глядя на страдальчески сморщившегося Лео, - есть телефоны агентства, где я работаю. Хозяин Мидоу в тяжёлом состоянии, и если я чем-то смогу помочь, звони. Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю, - Лоран крепко сжал протянутую руку, и на секунду за улыбкой и прищуренными серыми глазами Лео почудился далёкий майский день, опушка леса и вылетевший ему навстречу караковый жеребец с полуобнажённым всадником на спине.

*****

Наполеон не стал сообщать Илье, что возвращается. Не то чтобы он хотел застать напарника на месте какого-нибудь преступления, но полагал, что иногда не помешает заявиться неожиданно. Поэтому свой автомобиль он оставил почти за полкилометра от бунгало. Острый слух Курякина непременно уловил бы звук работавшего на повышенных оборотах двигателя.

Прокравшись через густой подлесок, Соло на цыпочках поднялся на окружавшую дом веранду по ступенькам, избегая ступать на вторую и пятую, которые ужасно скрипели, и пустился в обход, на кухню. Из дома доносился запах жарившихся оладий с яблоками и корицей и кофейный аромат, дразнивший обоняние. Соло непроизвольно сглотнул: чтобы успеть на ранний рейс, ему пришлось пренебречь завтраком, хотя вставший с курами Люсьен и навязал ему приготовленный впопыхах сэндвич. 

Шаги Наполеона частично заглушали передаваемые по радио новости. Он сумел возникнуть у кухонной двери так, что Илья его не заметил, и прислонившись к косяку, несколько минут наблюдал за возившимся у плиты напарником. Однако в добавление к пяти органам чувств Илья явно обзавёлся шестым. Губы Лео непроизвольно расплылись в широкой улыбке, когда раздался немного насмешливый баритон.

\- Не прожги в моей спине дырку, ковбой, мне вполне достаточно уже имеющихся там шрамов! – проговорил Илья, ловко снимая со сковородки оладьи и поворачиваясь.

Наполеон частенько завидовал тому, что Илья выглядел моложе своих лет. Годы и беспокойная работа, привычка носить маски и постоянно скрываться мало сказались на его любовнике и друге. Несколько морщинок пролегли от углов глаз, стала заметнее вертикальная чёрточка над переносицей, складка упрямого рта чуть смягчилась, а вот фигура, наоборот, распрямилась. В Илье стало больше, как бы это сказать, больше его самого, и свойственная ему невозмутимость теперь ничем не напоминала мрачность или замкнутость; ведь океану не присуще ни одно из этих качеств. Шрамы на спине, плечах и ногах, скрытые сейчас одеждой, могли видеть многие. При их работе рубцы от ран были явлением неизбежным, у самого Наполеона их тоже насчитывалось немало. Однако он надеялся, что за время, прошедшее с момента возвращения Ильи к работе в А.Н.К.Л., глубоких шрамов на душе и сердце напарника не прибавилось. Вопреки опасениям Соло, даже приступы ностальгии, казалось, обошли их дом стороной, хотя Лео не раз подмечал в глубине ясных голубых глаз печаль, которую старался как можно скорее развеять. Если не считать этих редких минут затмения, Илья стал чаще улыбаться, и вот сейчас на губах его тоже блуждала полная лукавства усмешка, впрочем, быстро сбежавшая с лица.

\- Я не ждал тебя так рано. Что-то случилось, и тебя дёрнул Уэверли или Хастон?

Эллиот Хастон был вторым человеком после Уэверли в агентстве «Кентавр», отвечавшим за легальную составляющую деятельности этого во всех отношениях примечательного предприятия.

Соло отлип от дверного косяка и подошёл почти вплотную к невольно подавшемуся навстречу Илье. Небрежно зачёсанные волосы, простая белая футболка, облегавшая мощный торс, потёртые джинсы, подчёркивавшие совершенно классную задницу, и повязанный поверх всего этого его же - наполеонов - фартук… Соло собственнически притянул к себе своё богатство, выглядевшее сейчас совсем по-домашнему, и коснулся губами еле заметного шрама на щеке, соскальзывая ниже, к тёплым губам, тут же ответившим на его поцелуй.

\- Нет, никто меня не дёргал. Просто… знаешь, только не злись, но когда я увидел их любимца, то сразу подумал о тебе. 

Бровь Ильи удивлённо поднялась.

\- Ну, ты Красная Угроза, он Красный Гигант, у вас даже масть похожа, когда ты загоришь как следует, - пояснил Лео и как-то невпопад добавил: - Я по тебе скучал.

И ещё раз, и гораздо многозначительнее, поцеловал покорный рот и положил руку на затылок, ероша светлые пряди.

\- Ох, ковбой, сдаётся мне, ты что-то темнишь, - предпринял попытку отстраниться Илья. – Ты виделся с Люсьеном?

\- Да, разумеется.

Лео понял, конечно же, какие мысли бродят в уме любимого. Ничего удивительного в них не было: Соло знал за собой обыкновение совращать Илью, чтобы стереть налёт чужих женских прикосновений. Умение затуманить дамам мозги самым простым из всех возможных способов не раз выручало его самого и верой и правдой служило агентству. Курякин отлично это понимал, и сам, что называется, изредка грешил тем же, но Наполеон всё равно ощущал себя немного виноватым. В основном за то, что абсолютно точно знал, что Илье всё-таки проще кому-нибудь шею свернуть, чем действовать подобным образом. Тем более, Люсьен Лоран работой не был.

\- И мы поговорили, - продолжал Лео, будто не заметив намерение любовника отстраниться и взамен этого придвигаясь плотнее, - с чем, наверное, я опоздал лет эдак на семнадцать. Кажется, то, что заставляет любовь глохнуть, страхи лишь подпитывает, и я рад, что отныне всё будет так, как должно было быть давно.

Он обнял ладонями лицо Ильи, не позволяя небесно-голубым глазам уклониться от жаркого взгляда.

\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь захочу это сказать, но… у тебя нет причин ревновать к Люсьену, Эли. Теперь я это точно знаю.

Губы Ильи слегка изогнулись. Он по личному опыту знал, что его ревность, как и чувство собственности Наполеона, не раз являлись катализаторами шикарного секса, поэтому понимал: чтобы сказать такое, Лео в каком-то смысле пришлось наступить себе ногой на горло.

\- И что ты предпочтёшь прямо сейчас? – пробормотал еле слышно Илья, прокладывая тропинку из легчайших поцелуев от уха прикрывшего от удовольствия глаза Лео к его виску и пристроив большие ладони пониже крутого прогиба поясницы. – Кофе и горячие оладьи или…

И он с намёком потёрся пахом о бедро Соло. Тот застонал и облизал губы.

\- Я как буриданов осёл, - выдохнул он в ответ. – Хочу всего и сразу, но для «или» я слишком голоден. Да и завтрак остынет, а подогретые оладьи мне не нравятся… - он зарылся в изгиб плеча Ильи, туда, где оно переходило в шею. – Боже, ты пахнешь потрясающе, я не выдержу! – Соло вскинул голову. – А, чёрт с ними, с оладьями! Ты ведь испечёшь потом новые?

Илья, не ответив, высвободился из жадных объятий и поставил кастрюлю с тестом в холодильник. Ближайший час им точно будет не до еды. Вслух он никогда бы в этом не признался, но вздохнул с громадным облегчением, до конца осознав, что Лео не собирается дважды входить в одну и ту же реку.

\- Разумеется, - обернулся Илья к любовнику, шагая обратно в простёртые к нему руки. Обвив одной рукой плечи Соло, покрывая неспешными поцелуями лоб, виски, закрытые глаза, другой он расстегнул пуговицы на его рубашке, одну за другой. Пахнувшие корицей пальцы, едва касаясь кожи, скользнули вниз по сильной шее... дальше, дальше, под ткань, сдвигая её и обнажая плечо... Соло задрожал, когда распахнувшаяся до талии рубашка спала почти до левого локтя, а ладонь Ильи привычно замерла прямо над его нетерпеливо колотившимся сердцем. – Но сперва ты, Лео...

Невероятно голубые глаза придвинулись близко-близко, и изогнутые луком, разомкнувшиеся в предвкушении губы Соло опалило горячим дыханием. И страшно, и захватывающе, и по-прежнему невозможно удержаться...

\- Всегда ты...

Соло дёрнул плечом, выпутываясь из рукава. Все-таки, чтобы обнять Илью, ему нужны обе руки, и поскорее. Отпуск у них слишком короток для того, чтобы растрачивать его по пустякам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации к главе: 
> 
> [Люсьен Лоран](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/03/784454cbd27bdc5307e473e79004c539.jpg) примерно в эти годы.  
> [Большой Рыжик](http://i3.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/03/1ce3e69370339d2bae86bba5f02a1b90.jpg)


	20. Глава 19. Ва-банк.

_**США, штат Вирджиния, Досвелл, Мидоу Фарм.  
Январь 1973 года.** _

Криса Ченери похоронили в ясный январский день; в тот год зима в Вирджинии выдалась бесснежной и довольно мягкой. Наполеон и Илья ничего не знали о смерти Криса, как не знали и о том, что сразу после возвращения с похорон скончался и Бул Хенкок. Вторая мировая война спустя десятилетия догнала его: вероятно, из-за стресса и переутомления так и не извлечённый из головы осколок спровоцировал тяжелейший инсульт, и через несколько часов Болека не стало. Но, даже если бы бессменные напарники своевременно получили эти печальные известия, приехать всё равно не смогли бы, поскольку находились в Китае. В офисе агентства Соло дожидались телеграммы с чёрной полосой, и Наполеон, не мешкая, позвонил сначала в Досвелл.

\- Лео, не надо извиняться, - выслушав соболезнования, сказала миссис Твиди. – Работа есть работа, и я очень признательна вам за звонок. Однако … не найдётся ли у вас день-другой для того, чтобы навестить нас с Рыжиком? Сложилась такая ситуация, что мне просто необходим ваш совет.

Голос Пенни звучал так взволнованно, что Наполеон поневоле насторожился. Это нисколько не походило на горе из-за потери отца и, уж тем более, миссис Твиди явно не собиралась обсуждать с ним фасоны шляпок предстоящего сезона.

Он отправился в кабинет, откуда слышался стрёкот электрической пишущей машинки. Илья Курякин, в белой рубашке с отвёрнутыми манжетами, поверх которой перекрещивались чёрные ремни портупеи скрытого ношения, и небрежно завязанном галстуке с вытканными монограммами трудился над отчётом. Рядом на столе источала ароматные пары чашка крепчайшего чёрного кофе; сигаретный дым струйкой поднимался к потолку.

\- Ну, как мы и подумали? – поднял голову Илья, оторвавшийся от машинки. – Что-то с мистером Ченери?

Соло кивнул, присаживаясь на край стола напарника и задумчиво копая носком щегольского полуботинка ковёр.

\- Да, скончался две недели назад. К сожалению, этого следовало ожидать.

Илья подпёр рукой щёку, выжидая, что последует дальше. Он по тону Наполеона понял, что это ещё не всё.

\- Пенни просит меня приехать, – сказал тот, поднимая взгляд, и Илья увидел в нём беспокойство. – Я не понимаю, зачем, но…

\- …но отказать в просьбе не можешь и не хочешь, - подхватил Курякин. – А все отчёты, само собой, свалятся на мои хрупкие плечи, несмотря на то, что ты знаешь китайский, а я нет.

Наполеон помолчал, чуть склонив голову и глядя на любовника тёмно-мечтательным взглядом из-под ресниц. Илья поставил локти на машинку и переплёл пальцы, мысленно улыбаясь: его коллега и возлюбленный прекрасно сознавал, что эта поза – брюки обтягивают ногу от колена до аппетитных ягодиц, скрещенные на груди руки подчёркивают линии мощных плеч, а завиток тёмных волос с двумя-тремя серебряными нитями падает почти на бровь - представляла его мужскую красоту в самом выигрышном свете. Ни в ходе этой миссии, ни после неё у них пока не нашлось сил или времени друг на друга.

\- Твои "хрупкие" плечи выдержали и меня, и Габи, когда ты вытаскивал нас из той кантонской передряги, - возразил Соло. – Кстати, ты знаешь, что Габи всё-таки уходит?

\- О, наша графиня решилась наконец, – Илья подался вперёд, мягко глядя на напарника снизу вверх, и в отместку медленно и как бы случайно проследил своим указательным пальцем линию верхней губы. Реакция последовала незамедлительно - плечи Наполеона окаменели, а в глазах блеснула искорка интереса. – Я бы сказал, это естественно, разве нет? Совместить нашу работу и нормальную семью нереально. Они с Уэверли ещё долго протянули.

\- Ага, - вздохнул Соло, заёрзавший на столе так, будто его усадили на горячие уголья, - даже слишком долго. Нельзя столько времени безнаказанно держать женщину в подвешенном состоянии. Ничего, наш шеф тоже один не останется, а останется, так скучать не будет. Я слышал, что племянников, племянниц и внучатых племянников у него штук восемь. Пусть уж Габи получит семью и детей, пока ей этого хочется, а то потом… - он пожал плечами, - уже и не захочется.

Илья перестал провоцировать Наполеона и откинулся в кресле. Соло уселся за свой стол и стал рыться в ящиках в поисках авиарасписания, как вдруг раздался тихий голос:

\- А тебе? Тебе ничего такого не хочется?

Наклонившийся над нижним ящиком Наполеон так резко выпрямился, что шарахнулся о крышку стола.

\- Проклятье! – прошипел он, потирая ушибленную макушку. - Да ты на что, угроза, меня толкаешь-то? Какие из нас, прости Господи, отцы?! Вон Сандерс после развода сына своего Джейка раз в полгода видел, если вообще видел, а потом несколько лет вообще ничего о нём не знал, пока тот не стал совершеннолетним и в прошлом году его сам не разыскал…

Илья, по-прежнему размышлявший о чём-то своём, отрешённо кивнул. С Джейком Сандерсом, взиравшим на него с потрясающей смесью ужаса и любопытства, он тоже был знаком. 

\- Не, я так не хочу! – продолжал Соло и внезапно оборвал пылкую речь: - Или ты…

Курякин отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Нет-нет, ковбой, не в моём положении думать о таких вещах. Сам знаешь, в общем-то я не там и не здесь, да плюс работа, с которой в любой день могу не вернуться…

\- Прекрати, ты мне обещал!

\- Ну я и стараюсь. Пока получается, с твоей помощью, - Курякин вжикнул пальцами по клавишам машинки, исторгнув из "Смит-Короны" звуки недовольства. – Я просто спросил, ты же заговорил о Габи.

\- Теллер женщина, и этим всё сказано, - Соло опять нырнул куда-то под стол. – Всё же я съезжу в Досвелл, если ты не против, хотя ума не приложу, зачем.

\- Поезжай, разумеется. Может, наследственные дела? – предположил Илья.

\- На то есть Джек Твиди, он специалист по налогообложению, - послышался сдавленный от неудобного положения голос Наполеона. – Правда, не слишком-то он верит в твоего тёзку…

*****

В ричмондском аэропорту, к немалому изумлению Соло, его встретил Люсьен.

\- Я специально сам за тобой приехал, чтобы поговорить, - начал Лоран, когда они отъехали. – На Мидоу серьёзный кризис.

\- Что-то с Рыжиком? – спросил Наполеон. – Хотя не может быть. Я… что там я – вся Америка следит за взлётом вашего Секретариата, то бишь Рыжика! Семь побед за четыре месяца, звание Коня Года, обалдеть!

В серых глазах француза засветилась гордость и что-то похожее на нежность.

\- Да, он молодец. За прошлый сезон лишь раз пришёл четвёртым, и то в самой первой скачке. Жокей, Поль Феличиано, слишком молод и неопытен, он допустил, чтобы Рыжик ударился о барьер бокса. Но зато потом всё время был первым! Однако дело не в этом, а в том, что муж и брат мисс Ченери… в общем, там конфликт. Они настаивают на продаже Рыжика.

Соло наморщил лоб. Такого поворота он не ждал, но сразу догадался: скорее всего, именно здесь и крылась причина того, что Пенни так обрадовалась его звонку. Вероятно, она почувствовала, что в своей семье ей опереться не на кого.

\- Сама мисс Ченери, - продолжал Лоран, - разумеется, тебе ничего об этом рассказывать не станет. И я прошу: не ставь её в неловкое положение. 

\- Хорошо. А ты на чьей стороне? – помолчав с минуту, спросил Соло. Люсьен фыркнул.

\- Конечно, на стороне хозяйки. Она видит в Рыжике чемпиона, как и я, и любит его, как и я. Она готова костьми лечь, но дать ему возможность прийти к своей цели, к Тройной Короне, - тренер говорил так убеждённо, что не верить ему было невозможно. – Но ничего этого не будет, если сейчас не найти выход.

\- Выход откуда? – непонимающе переспросил Наполеон.

\- Налоги, - кратко ответил Люсьен, - но вот это пусть тебе мисс Ченери объяснит.

Пенни вышла на крыльцо приветствовать гостя, и за ней сразу же возникла фигура верной Элизабет Хэм, но Соло смотрел только на хозяйку и просто не знал, что сказать. В чёрном платье она казалась до крайности усталой и хрупкой, в глазницах залегли тёмные тени, бескровные губы словно иссохли, а скулы резко обозначились. Но руку она пожала энергично и крепко, а в светло-голубых глазах этой невысокой женщины горел неугасимый огонёчек упрямства и упорства.

\- Спасибо, что приехали, Лео. Сейчас мисс Хэм сделает для всех чай или кофе, и мы поговорим. 

Губы миссис Твиди сложились в вымученную улыбку, до того не похожую на её прежнюю, открытую и искреннюю, что Наполеоном овладело что-то вроде гнева. Как могли Джек Твиди или Холлис Ченери допустить, чтобы она так измоталась? Неужели оба до такой степени не верят ни в неё, ни в Коммуняку, хотя тот уже доказал, что может и хочет побеждать?

\- А пока… хотите увидеть Рыжика?

\- Буду рад, - ответил Наполеон, тепло улыбаясь Пенни. – Я слышал, он чудо из чудес.

\- Огонь на песке! – с удовлетворением проговорила Пенни. – Танцующее на углях пламя, пылающая молния, вот каков наш Большой Рыжик.

Она повела Соло в конюшню, где во втором деннике красно-рыжий конь являл чудеса расторопности в поглощении овса из кормушки, однако при виде посетителей вскинул голову и сразу принял вид хозяина, учтиво здоровающегося с гостями.

\- Мне кажется или он позирует? – шёпотом спросил Соло у Лорана.

\- Нет, не кажется, - усмехнулся тот и потрепал жеребца по шее: – Его так часто фотографировали с кубками, что он стал держаться, как фотомодель, и приобрёл кучу поклонников. Однако он делает только то, что хочет, и только тогда, когда хочет! Словно знает, что стоит каждого цента из тех семи миллионов долларов, которые за него сейчас дают.

Наполеон застыл, как вкопанный, поражённый этой цифрой:

\- Неужели так много??!

\- Да, - подтвердила Пенни, что-то шептавшая Рыжику на ухо. – Ну, я полагаю, чай готов.

За чаем миссис Твиди рассказала, что после смерти Криса была произведена оценка, и при нынешней стоимости его имущества налог на наследство составит не меньше шести миллионов долларов. Таких денег нет ни у кого в семье. Даже продажа кобыл и годовалых жеребят не дала бы и половины нужной суммы. Холлис предложил продать Секретариата и решить, таким образом, все проблемы.

\- Если он проиграет хоть в одной из скачек Короны, его цена упадёт до трёх миллионов, - пояснила мисс Хэм, - и больше уже не поднимется, вот поэтому мистер…

Пенни кашлянула, и Элизабет прикусила язык. Предупреждённый Лораном Наполеон понял, в чём дело: очевидно, в этом вопросе Холлис заручился поддержкой Джека Твиди.

\- По завещанию отца право распоряжаться фермой отошло к Холлису, - по выражению лица хозяйки стало ясно, что на помощь означенного субъекта рассчитывать нечего, - а право на лошадей ко мне, поэтому я не смогу заложить ферму. Что ещё я могу предпринять, чтобы достать денег для уплаты налога?

Теперь перед Наполеоном предстала полная картина. Шесть миллионов не та сумма, которую легко обнаружить в карманах; даже пожелай он помочь Пенни дружеским займом, у него тоже не набралось бы столько. Интересно, закладывают ли в банки лошадей…

\- Миссис Твиди, - Люсьен вздрогнул от неожиданности, и Соло вдруг осознал, что все вокруг звали женщину мисс Ченери. Уж точно Джек Твиди не приходил от этого в восторг. – У вас есть ещё какие-нибудь активы? Счета, недвижимость где-нибудь, акции?

\- Нет, - покачала головой Пенни, - единственный мой независимый актив, который стоит сейчас весьма дорого, это Секретариат. 

\- А из чего вообще складывается цена такой лошади? – спросил Наполеон, который никогда не интересовался лошадьми с коммерческой точки зрения. – Вот вы с промежутком в минуту оценили его то в семь, то в три миллиона. Почему?

\- Потому, что чистокровная лошадь приносит прибыль двух видов, - ответила мисс Хэм. – Сначала завоёвывая призы на скачках, и чем больше их и они престижнее, тем выше её цена в случае продажи. Потом лошадь начинает приносить доход от своего потомства, и опять же, чем больше у неё призов, тем выше цена на жеребят от этой лошади. Прошлый сезон был для Рыжика исключительно удачным, из-за этого и цена его столь высока. Если же он возьмёт Тройную Корону, а мистер Лоран полагает, что ему это под силу…

\- Если жокея сменить, - вставил Лоран.

\- … то его стоимость может вырасти вдвое.

\- То есть, получается, его победы что-то вроде основного капитала, точь в точь как у какого-нибудь акционерного общества «Красный Гигант», при этом котировки его акций возрастают или падают в зависимости от них, а дивиденды выплачиваются в виде потомства, - пробормотал Наполеон. – А что будет, если…

\- Подождите-ка, - встрепенулась Пенни, - а это выход!

Все в недоумении уставились на женщину, у которой просияли глаза.

\- Можно превратить Большого Рыжика в синдикат! Мисс Хэм, - вскочила Пенни, - сколько у нас в южных штатах заводчиков чистокровной породы?

\- Около тридцати, - прикинула Элизабет. – Могу подсчитать точнее, но зачем вам, мисс…

\- Слушайте, - Пенни наклонилась над столом, опёршись на ладони, - мы предложим им эксклюзивное право на воспроизводство, создадим инвестиционный фонд стоимостью шесть миллионов. Это выходит примерно двести тысяч акция…

\- Но никто ещё не платил столько за право на воспроизводство! – вскричала мисс Хэм. 

\- Знаю! – шлёпнула ладонью по столу Пенни. – В этом весь азарт! Скачки дело азартное, другие люди ими не занимаются!

Она заходила по столовой, круто поворачиваясь на каблуках:

\- Элизабет, завтра же позвоните Артуру Хенкоку, пари держу, это его заинтересует!

\- Подождите-подождите, - встрял Наполеон, с трудом поспевавший за потоком мыслей миссис Твиди. – Если я правильно понял, вы как бы хотите заложить Секретариата, но не банку, а таким же заводчикам, как и вы?

\- Верно, – подтвердила Пенни. – А в случае победы на Тройной Короне цена их паёв удвоится, если не утроится!

\- А если он проиграет хоть одну скачку, что будет тогда? – Наполеон пристально смотрел в светло-голубые глаза, ставшие твёрдыми, как аквамарины. – Подозреваю, если вы промахнётесь, то останетесь на пустом месте.

\- После войны мой отец принял Мидоу, когда она почти что стала пустым местом! – гордо вскинула голову женщина; она как будто даже стала выше ростом. – И для меня его наследие не деньги, а вера в себя и способность не бояться поражений… Мистер Лоран, - Пенни порывисто повернулась к сидевшему в задумчивости тренеру. – Вы тоже боитесь проиграть?

\- О синдицировании я не подумал, но мой долг как защитника ваших же интересов предупредить, насколько сильно вы рискуете. Никто, и уж тем более я, не даст вам гарантии, что Секретариат завоюет Тройную Корону. Этот жеребец – чудо из чудес, я признаю, но лошадь не машина…

«И предел риска известен только ей», - вспомнил Лео.

\- Никто не выигрывал Корону на протяжении двадцати пяти лет, - по брошенному вскользь взгляду Соло понял, что Лоран тоже не забыл их давний разговор. – Многие специалисты полагают, что это уже и невозможно, потому что те лошади, что резвы, не отличаются выносливостью, чтобы выдержать всю гонку. Отец Рыжика Болд Рулер именно таков. 

Француз вскинул на Пенни глаза, и Соло заметил, как разгорается в них огонь, когда-то целиком освещавший это привлекательное худощавое лицо. Пенни совершенно права – скачки удел азартных.

\- Вы понимаете? Это ставка ва-банк, мисс Ченери!

\- Понимаю, - взгляды женщины и тренера скрестились, как рапиры на дуэли. – Так вы со мной?

Лоран кивнул, а Наполеон с восхищением глядел на Пенни, обратившуюся к мисс Хэм.

\- А вы, Элизабет? Вы дали Рыжику то имя, под которым он теперь и побеждает! Неужели вы бросите своего крестника на полдороге к цели?

\- Услышь вас сейчас мистер Ченери, так подумал бы, что его дочь спятила, раз ей могло прийти на ум подобное! – с вызовом ответила женщина. – Моё место рядом с его детищем и с вами, мисс, а если у других кишка тонка…

\- Эй! – не выдержал Соло. – Я ещё здесь, между прочим! И я ничего не говорил о том, что надо сдаться, лишь о том, что надо всё взвесить. Одно дело отвечать за себя, другое – ещё за тридцать человек инвесторов!

«И рисковать вдобавок семейным благополучием», - мысленно добавил он.

\- Я уже взвесила, и даже знаю, с кого мы начнём, – в голосе женщины звучало ликование. - Нашим первым акционером должен стать самый богатый заводчик штата – владелец Болд Рулера, Огден Фиппс. Если мы завоюем его, мы выиграем кампанию! Лео, вы подали мне настолько блестящую идею, что я ваша должница. Вы и, разумеется, ваш друг Илья всегда желанные гости в Мидоу, и, кроме того, я приглашу вас наравне с инвесторами и членами моей семьи… - Пенни на секунду запнулась, но взяла себя в руки, - на все этапы Тройной Короны, на Кентукки Дерби, Прикнесс Стейкс и Бельмонт Стейкс. Вы увидите собственными глазами, что всё у нас получится!

*****

О дальнейшем развитии событий Наполеон Соло узнал от Артура Хенкока, который, как и предсказывала Пенни, сразу же прилетел и с жаром включился в дела. Для двадцатичетырёхлетнего молодого человека, только что потерявшего отца, работа стала необходимым ему лекарством от горя. Это была его первая крупная сделка после смерти Була, которая могла либо укрепить, либо погубить его репутацию. Однако он верил в Рыжика почти так же, как Пенни, Лоран и Элизабет, без колебаний выкупил первый из паёв и остался до начала сезона скачек; по счастью, ему было кому доверить Клейборн.

А вот с Огденом Фиппсом пришлось-таки повозиться. В своё время он получил право выбирать, жеребёнок какой кобылы – матери Рыжика Самсингройал или другой, Хэсти Матильды, – ему достанется и сделал выбор в пользу Хэсти. К его сожалению, наиболее точной кличкой родившейся кобылки была бы Упущенный Шанс, и Фиппс готов был платить любые деньги, чтобы заполучить Рыжика.

\- Он предложил семь миллионов долларов наличными, – взахлёб рассказывал Артур. - Конечно, он знал, что мисс Ченери крепко прижало! А когда она не согласилась, тут же поднял ставки до восьми, но она его переупрямила! Представляете?! Самого Огдена Фиппса!

Соло представлял. На его глазах из рядовой домохозяйки выкристаллизовалась будущая Леди Скачек с железной волей и маленькими крепкими руками в бархатных перчатках. 

Линия обороны была прорвана, и вслед за Фиппсом в синдикат ринулись, почти отталкивая друг друга, прочие заводчики. Хауард Кек, Банкер Хант, Джо Уитни – акции разлетелись, как горячие пирожки, что в итоге принесло больше шести миллионов долларов. В Мидоу, у которой остались четыре пая, наконец, вздохнули относительно свободно.

Следующей, как раз накануне отъезда Ильи и Наполеона по заданию в Барселону, позвонила миссис Твиди. Люсьен Лоран настаивал на том, что повзрослевшему Рыжику требуется жокей, чьи амбиции соответствовали бы цели, на которую они замахнулись. Поль Феличиано был всё же слишком молодым и опасливым. Пенни согласилась, и Поля сменил выходец из Канады, наполовину ирландец Рон Тэккот, горячий и задиристый, прославившийся в мире скачек тем, что в равной степени не щадил ни себя, ни лошадей. Однако он прекрасно управлялся с молодыми скакунами, и к тому же, как выразился Лоран, обладал сердцем чемпиона.

\- Я спросила его, что это значит, – голос Пенни звучал возбуждённо. – А он ответил…

\- Что настоящему чемпиону не ведом страх, - подхватил Наполеон, у которого на миг сдавило горло, - что он жаждет победы так же, как и его лошадь, и оба готовы совершить ради этой победы возможное и невозможное. Даже если у кого-то из них сердце разорвётся.

\- Вы знали, - прошептала Пенни. – Боже мой, откуда… Вы же говорили, что не виделись почти двадцать лет, но сейчас почти дословно повторили то, что он сказал!

\- Люсьен Лоран бывший жокей, миссис Твиди, у него за плечами победы на стипль-чезе в Челтенхэме, Ливерпуле и дважды в Пардубице. Что такое двадцать лет для стали такой закалки?

\- Ливерпуль? Пардубице? Не знала. Это же сложнейшие дистанции, я помню, Бул нам с отцом когда-то рассказывал…

Пенни помолчала, а потом решительно проговорила:

\- Следите за газетами, Лео. Ронни дебютирует на Секретариате на ипподроме Акведук в Нью-Йорке в начале апреля.

Столкнувшиеся в Испании с весьма жёсткими методами радикального крыла баскских сепаратистов Наполеон и Илья газеты проигнорировали. Однако чуть позже, отлёживаясь на соседних койках в госпитале – у Наполеона сквозная рана в ноге, у Ильи шок и внутреннее кровотечение из-за трёх пуль в бронежилете, - они прочли, что воспитанник Лорана легко выиграл эту скачку, придя к финишу на четыре с половиной корпуса впереди соперников. Затем последовал выигрыш Готэм Стейкс на том же ипподроме, на сей раз с отрывом в три корпуса. У Рыжика и Ронни явно наметился свой стиль: сначала держаться позади, а потом продемонстрировать впечатляющий финишный рывок, изрядно потрепав нервы Пенни, Артура и мисс Хэм. Только Люсьен при этом загадочно улыбался, поглядывая на женщин, от волнения вцепившихся друг в друга.

\- Рыжик честолюбив, как королева красоты, - однажды успокоил он дам, - и, мне кажется, делает это специально. Хочет привлечь внимание к собственной выдающейся персоне, а Рон ему в этом потакает. Не волнуйтесь, в принципе это обычная тактика жокея, не желающего с самого начала скачки переутомить лошадь.

Одержав вторую убедительную победу, Большой Рыжик стал одним из фаворитов луисвилльского Кентукки Дерби, открывающего дорогу к Тройной Короне. За три недели до этого главного старта Пенни Твиди заявила жеребца на скачки Вуд Мемориал, проходившие на Акведуке. И тут произошло непонятное – на знакомом ему ипподроме, при прекрасной весенней погоде любимец Америки пришёл лишь третьим, отдав победу соконюшеннику Энгл Лайту, а второе место – победителю Санта Анита Дерби, караковому жеребцу по кличке Шэм. Результат неожиданный для большинства, а, по мнению видевшего телерепортаж Соло, так и вовсе невероятный. Невероятный и крайне неприятный для миссис Твиди и других членов синдиката. Наполеон, как никто понимавший отчаянное положение этой храброй женщины, планировал разобраться с отчётами и позвонить Лорану, однако тот его опередил.

\- Лео, происходит что-то ненормальное, - чувствовалось, что француз вот-вот сорвётся на крик. – Нужно встретиться. 

\- Люсьен, я знаю, что он пришёл третьим, но в данном случае я-то чем могу тебе помочь? – с недоумением и смутной тревогой спросил Соло. – Или ты хочешь сказать, что жокей придержал лошадь?

\- Жокей? Да причём тут Рон! – всё-таки повысил голос Люсьен, и у Наполеона ёкнуло сердце. – Дело куда серьёзнее. Рыжика отравили!

Наполеон невольно привстал с кресла, а сидевший за своим столом и занятый расшифровкой переговоров Илья вскинул глаза, нахмурился и сбросил наушники.

\- Господи Боже! Как же теперь с синдикатом?

\- Не насмерть, но это явно не вина того, кто всё это затеял, - Соло выдохнул с некоторым облегчением. – Лео, я не могу говорить яснее.

\- Понятно. Где ты сейчас?

\- В Квинсе.

Хорошо, подумал Наполеон, что Люсьен ещё не уехал из Нью-Йорка - лететь в Ричмонд не потребуется. Они договорились о встрече в парке Флэшинг Мидоу, и Лео повернулся к поджидавшему этого момента Илье.

\- Я знал, конечно, что на кону не просто большие, а очень большие деньги, однако никак не предполагал, что дойдёт до такого. Чтобы лошадь травили… - Соло с сомнением покачал головой. - Очень надеюсь, что Лоран преувеличил или что-то не так понял. 

\- Я тебе нужен?

\- Мне нужен мой напарник. Потому что если он всё же прав, то покушение на фаворита самых престижных по эту сторону Атлантики скачек стоит того, чтобы им занялось наше агентство, причём вполне официально. И к тому же он почти твой тёзка!

\- Точно, а я твой. Что-то многовато у меня появилось странных родственников, и не все из них люди! – хмыкнул Курякин, но по лукавой искре в прищуренных глазах было видно, что эта мысль скорее доставляет Илье удовольствие.

Издали увидев шедшего по дорожке парка Люсьена, Соло пожал сам себе руку за то, что занялся своим внешним видом особенно тщательно – идеально подогнанный светло-синий костюм, мятная рубашка с галстуком на тон темнее и бронзового цвета туфли. Не забыл он и привезённые Ильей карманные часы. Приведение их в рабочее состоянии стоило немалых денег, но Наполеон ни об одном центе не пожалел. Всё это великолепно оттеняло его загар, серо-синие глаза и уверенно-вкрадчивые манеры. В Лоране же никакой вкрадчивости сейчас не наблюдалось, потому что контрастность его одежды просто била в глаза. Тёмно-синие брюки и рубашка в светлую полоску собирались в ансамбль пиджаком винно-красного цвета и галстуком тех же тонов; светло-бежевая шляпа с трёхцветной лентой, такая же обувь и трость с черепаховой ручкой довершали облик. 

Наполеон представил Люсьену спутника как своего многолетнего напарника и друга, однако оценивающе-пристальные взгляды, которыми обменялись пожимавшие друг другу руки мужчины, с опозданием заставили Соло подумать: уж кого-кого, а Лорана обмануть не удастся. Они могли шифроваться и водить за нос весь свет, удачно прикидываясь преданными соратниками и лучшими друзьями – тем более, что и прикидываться-то не приходилось, – но те, кто подобен им самим, без труда могли прочесть на этой картине тайные знаки и символы. Тем не менее, Люсьен если о чём и догадался, мыслей своих не выдал.

\- Ты уверен, что это было именно отравление, а не несварение желудка? – спросил прежде всего Соло.

Лоран утвердительно кивнул.

\- Совершенно уверен. Мы вызывали ветеринара, и он делал анализ крови. Я заподозрил неладное, когда увидел Рыжика в паддоке после финиша, - лицо Люсьена помрачнело. – Он весь дрожал, потемнел от пота и чуть ли с ног не валился…

Из дальнейшего рассказа стало ясно, что сначала тренер напустился на Рона, подумав, что тот избрал на дорожке чрезмерно агрессивную тактику и загнал жеребца. Однако Тэккот клялся и божился, что не делал ничего необычного. 

\- Тогда я решил проверить пульс и глазам своим не поверил, - продолжал Люсьен. – Если перевести на человеческие мерки, он превышал 250 ударов! Я вообще не понимаю, как Рыжик остался жив…

Наполеон и Илья переглянулись, одновременно подняв брови. Человека с таким пульсом непременно ждал бы инфаркт.

\- Затем в паддок прибежала мисс Ченери. Она была просто вне себя и тоже ничего понять не могла, ведь ещё утром мы видели Рыжика на тренировочной пробежке, и он был бодр и энергичен. Она и вызвала ветеринара.

Лоран замолк, и Соло увидел, как пальцы француза непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.

\- Он позвонил мне сегодня, когда закончил исследование. В крови Секретариата убойная доза граммадолина, препарата, который применяют для стимулирования жеребцов при случке.

\- А как он действует? – задал вопрос Наполеон. – Это допинг?

Люсьен отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Только безумец будет применять его в таком качестве. Он возбуждает лошадь и придаёт ей сил, но если к этому присоединяется неизбежный выброс адреналина при быстром беге, то двойная сила воздействия гарантированно вызовет сердечный приступ. Скакун просто свалится, не дойдя до конца дистанции!

\- Отсюда и выбор препарата, - сказал Илья. – У лошади от чрезмерной нагрузки сердце не выдержало, вскрытие покажет обширный инфаркт, и вряд ли кто озаботится анализами при такой ясной клинической картине, - Лоран утвердительно кивнул. – Как к ней подобрались?

\- Я сам ломаю над этим голову, - задумчиво проговорил тренер. – Служители на Акведуке одни и те же много лет, я спрашивал. Однако с каждым участником приезжает необходимый персонал – наездник, грум и жокей, не считая тренера и хозяев. Они имеют право в любое время входить в конюшни и привычны там, как солома на полу. Теперь уже не установить, кто где был и что делал.

\- Тогда поговорим о том, кому выгодно, - Соло подался вперёд. - Секретариат фаворит, а кто следующий?

\- Шэм, - коротко ответил Лоран.

\- А победитель, Энгл Лайт? Третий в списке?

\- Нет, Энгл котируется ниже остальных.

Люсьен замолчал, а анкловцы воззрились на него – неловкость в позе и словах француза чувствовалась как-то уж очень явно.

\- Лучше я всё сам расскажу, чем вы узнаете об этом от других, - вздохнул Лоран. – Уже сейчас пошли слухи, что я велел Тэккоту «придержать» Секретариата, чтобы дать обойти его «тёмной лошадке» Энгл Лайту и сорвать банк. Лайт тоже мой подопечный, он принадлежит одному из членов синдиката и стоит в нашей конюшне. Если ещё и выяснится, что Секретариата накачали граммадолином, меня сразу отстранят. 

Соло, не удержавшись, свистнул и вторично переглянулся с Ильёй. Оба начали понимать, что это дело самым непосредственным образом может отразиться не только на Рыжике и положении миссис Твиди, но и на судьбе и репутации Люсьена Лорана.

\- Я навёл справки об агентстве «Кентавр» и знаю, чем оно занимается, - Люсьен поднял голову и окинул обоих вздрогнувших от неожиданности мужчин проницательными серыми глазами: – Среди тех, кто меня нанимал, много людей состоятельных и влиятельных. Обеспечьте безопасность Большого Рыжика, больше я ничего не прошу.

\- А как же ты? – спросил вдруг Соло. – Ты не обратился бы к нам, если б задумал всё это сам.

\- Завтра мы возвращаемся в Мидоу. Вряд ли в следующий раз воспользуются тем же способом, потому что своих служащих мы знаем наперечёт…

\- Вы уверены, что это не конец, - полувопросительно-полуутвердительно проговорил Илья.

\- Разумеется, уверен, поэтому и прошу охранять конюшню. Но попытки будут, и при грамотном подходе вы сможете поймать того, кто это делает. Установите какие хотите меры безопасности, ходите за мной даже в сортир, следите за моими руками… согласен на что угодно. Мисс Ченери возражать не станет. Она готова к разговору с мистером Хастоном.

Люсьен поднялся из-за столика летнего кафе, где они сидели под полосатым тентом.

\- Только сделайте так, чтобы Секретариат целым и невредимым вышел на старт в Луисвилле.

*****

Многолетняя совместная работа положительно сказывалась на партнёрских отношениях Соло и Курякина в том смысле, что они редко нуждались в длительных изложениях своих мнений. Поэтому Наполеон легко прочёл по лицу искоса поглядывавшего на него Ильи: «Давай не путать работу и личное!», а Илья нисколько не удивился, что по возвращении в офис на Манхэттене Лео заговорил так, будто продолжал давно начатый разговор.

\- Я мог бы поверить в то, что Лоран втихомолку поставил против Рыжика, или, как его теперь кличут, Секретариата немалые деньги, а потом сделал так, чтобы тот выдохся до срока. Он сам мне говорил, что Рыжик его последний воспитанник, и уход на покой достаточный мотив. Однако… - Соло прошёлся по кабинету, наблюдая за тем, как Илья вытаскивает из скрытого бара бутылку скотча и два стакана, - не могу себе представить его таким, не побоюсь этого слова, идиотом, чтобы убивать при этом лошадь!

\- Основывать выводы на том, что можно представить, а что нет, с профессиональной точки зрения недопустимо. Сколько раз нас пытались обмануть невинные на вид мордашки обоих полов, ковбой? – Илья протянул стакан, в котором плескался налитый на высоту пальца виски, и отсалютовал своим: – Уж ты-то должен об этом помнить, и очень хорошо!

Соло опрокинул виски в рот и скорчил гримасу:

\- Угроза, да ты, видать, никак не можешь простить мне Анжелу Дориан, оказавшуюся двойным агентом? Точнее, того, что эта красотка из нас двоих сразу выбрала меня!

\- У неё слишком тощие ноги, чтоб я об этом жалел, даже у тебя ноги лучше, – тон Ильи был так пренебрежителен, что тот, кто его не знал, непременно принял бы это за чистую монету. - К тому же она изо всех сил корчит из себя невинную деточку, но выражение её лица, когда она думает, что на неё никто не смотрит, чересчур уж волевое. Нет, я, конечно, мог бы закрыть глаза и вообразить кого-нибудь другого на месте этого парня в юбке…

В ответ на эту отповедь Лео возвёл глаза к потолку, раздумывая, рассмеяться или поцеловать напарника. Вот как у него получается так искусно сплетать в одной фразе ревнивую подколку с метким наблюдением, маскируя всё это комплиментом?!

\- Я знаю, кого ты представил бы, но сейчас не об этом речь! – парировал он и, не давая Илье возможности выстрелить очередной колкостью, продолжил: – Послушай, но разве репутация человека вовсе не идёт в счёт? И потом, Люсьен же работает с лошадьми уже лет сорок, неужели он не придумал бы такой способ, чтобы комар носа не подточил? Ты только представь: лошадь пала прямо на дорожке, на глазах у хозяйки и членов синдиката! Они все опытные лошадники, кто-нибудь что-нибудь бы да заподозрил.

\- Соображение здравое, мне оно тоже в голову приходило, - кивнул Илья, одним глотком допивая виски. – В любом случае, если Хастон даст добро, одни мы не справимся. Нам нужны ещё минимум двое, причём кого-нибудь надо внедрить в число тех, кто постоянно ездит с Секретариатом… Слушай, что за дурацкие имена у лошадей? – прервал сам себя Илья. – Чем плох Большой Рыжик или, как ты его называешь, Krasniy Gigant? Про Kommunyaku я и не заикаюсь…

Соло вообразил лошадь с таким именем и рухнул на диван, чтобы посмеяться всласть и с удобством.

\- Да это мисс Хэм придумала, секретарь Криса! – отсмеявшись, проговорил он, утирая выступившие слёзы. – В тот момент Рыжика записывали на первые скачки и Жокей-клуб потребовал, чтоб имя было уникальным. Когда администрация клуба отвергла десятый или одиннадцатый вариант, она с отчаяния и брякнула. А Жокей-клуб одобрил! Насчёт внедрения согласен. Проще всего заменить грума, но нужен агент, разбирающийся в лошадях и умеющий с ними ладить.

Эллиот Хастон отнёсся к ситуации весьма и весьма серьёзно, Соло даже заподозрил, что их второй шеф тоже входил в число фанатов Большого Рыжика. Как бы то ни было, им было приказано не показываться в агентстве до середины июня (последние скачки Тройной Короны должны были состояться 9 июня) и бросить все свои силы на охрану жеребца. Наполеон воспользовался случаем, выторговав двух агентов в помощь и повышенные «командировочные». 

В штате «Кентавра» нашёлся 35-летний Эдди Свит, бывший военнослужащий, списанный по ранению. Он вырос в Алабаме, с детства находился при лошадях и привык за ними ухаживать. Следующим шагом следовало временно сместить нынешнего грума, Меллери. Это взял на себя Лоран, у которого с возрастом мягкая ирония переросла в убийственный сарказм. Придравшись к чему-то (миссис Твиди была предупреждена и вмешиваться отказалась), он до того раздразнил Меллери, что тот устроил скандал, достойный какой-нибудь истерички, за что на три месяца был переведён обратно в конюхи. Кроме того, под предлогом того, что ночью в конюшне непременно должен кто-нибудь дежурить, тот же Лоран настоял на приёме на работу ещё одного «конюха», Дика Кили. А сразу после этого в Мидоу приехали погостить мистер Наполеон Соло, его друг Илья Курякин - как и целый выводок очень своеобразных… насекомых.

План увенчался успехом. Две недели, вплоть до отъезда в Луисвилль, дела на ферме шли своим чередом, и никаких попыток покушения на Секретариата не было. 

Эдди, проинструктированный Соло и Лораном, нашёл путь к сердцу Рыжика, хотя ещё неизвестно, кто с этой задачей справился быстрее. Коммуняка был из тех, кто сам найдёт путь к чьему угодно сердцу; он понемногу оправлялся от действия граммадолина, однако Люсьена тревожило, что свою привычную форму он ещё не обрёл. 

Пенни Ченери начали преследовать репортёры, являвшиеся даже в конюшни Мидоу. Это было неизбежно. Несмотря на сбой на Вуд Мемориал, Секретариат оставался одним из претендентов на победу в Кентукки Дерби, поэтому миссис Твиди старалась быть любезной и с прессой не ссориться. 

Но хуже репортёров оказались непонятные личности, с приличного расстояния глазевшие в мощные бинокли на Энгл Лайта или Рыжика на галопе. Эти зеваки до того нервировали Илью, что раздражение и тревогу мог прочесть на его лице всякий, а не только понимавший его с полуслова и полувзгляда Наполеон. 

\- С этим ничего не поделаешь, мистер Курякин, - сказала ему Пенни, подметившая злой огонёк в небесно-голубых глазах. – В сезон скачек от букмекеров просто деваться некуда, да и от прочих желающих проинтуичить будущий расклад сил на дорожках тоже. Знали бы вы, как они нас одолевали в прошлом году после первой победы Рыжика! Я сама тогда пребывала не то в шоке, не то в ярости. Ещё был жив папа, так они и к нему пытались лезть с вопросами. Люсьен одного перекинул через вон ту ограду.

\- Меня беспокоит, что я не могу определить, кто из них просто любопытствует, а кто с дальним прицелом, - вполголоса ответил Илья. – Отвадить их отсюда я бы отвадил, но, боюсь, вашей репутации это на пользу не пойдёт.

Миссис Твиди смерила Илью взглядом с ног до макушки, правда, для этого ей пришлось на два шага отступить.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что отвадили бы! Понимаю вашу тревогу, но не вздумайте действовать силой, ни в коем случае, – предостерегла Пенни. – Они всё равно поймают меня там, где мне некуда будет сбежать. Пресс-конференция накануне скачек обязательна, если я струшу, нам конец! Сосредоточьтесь на конюшне и Бог с ними, с зеваками.

Как показало дальнейшее, Пенни была, в общем-то, права. За исключением одной частности…


	21. Глава 20. Роллс-ройс и фольксвагены.

**_США, штат Кентукки, Луисвилль, ипподром Черчилль Даунс  
5 мая 1973 года._ **

Главное, что следует сказать об этом дне: огненно-рыжий Секретариат, до последнего поворота упорно державшийся позади, за четверть мили до финиша резко ускорился, обошёл всех соперников, включая Шэма, и выиграл Кентукки Дерби с преимуществом в два корпуса! И на сей раз Лоран не стал успокаивать мисс Ченери, говоря, что Рыжик просто красовался, а втайне готов был придушить коня собственными руками за подобные «две минуты славы». 

Наполеон Соло, вместе с Ильёй и Эдди наблюдавший за столь волнительным зрелищем с трибуны, в добавление к этому упрёку мог бы заметить, что его собственный Коммуняка частенько поступал примерно также. Приберегал, так сказать, самое вкусное напоследок, доводя перед этим любовника ласками до полного исступления и наслаждаясь этим. Поневоле задумаешься…

*****

_**США, штат Мэриленд, Балтимор, ипподром Пимлико  
май 1973 года.** _

Промежуток в две недели между этапами Тройной Короны – Кентукки Дерби и Прикнесс Стейкс - потребовал от сотрудников агентства «Кентавр» особой внимательности и предельного напряжения сил. Сразу же после победы в Луисвилле миссис Твиди приняла решение ехать напрямую в Балтимор и тренировать Секретариата на Пимлико. С одной стороны, понатыкать «жучков» в конюшню, где кишмя кишел местный персонал, можно только в известных пределах, с другой же… на Прикнесс Стейкс заявили всего шесть лошадей, включая, разумеется, тройку призёров Кентукки. Большинство тех хозяев, чьи лошади оказались далеко в хвосте на Черчилль Даунс, трезво оценили их шансы на победу. 

Всё это уменьшило количество бродившего по конюшне Пимлико народа, но увеличило нагрузку на Эдди Свита. Как ни странно, он против такого расклада не возражал. Рыжик обладал таким обаянием, что, наряду со всё увеличивавшимися ордами поклонников, превратил и агента-грума в своего почитателя. Эдди, не задумываясь, отдал бы правую руку, только бы с его подопечным ничего не случилось, и уж тем более согласен был не есть и не спать ради этого. По ночам Соло с Эдди дежурили в конюшне по очереди, а днём Илья давал им хотя бы немного отоспаться.

Забег 19 мая в Балтиморе оказался точной копией забега 5 мая в Луисвилле с той лишь разницей, что на старт вышло вдвое меньше участников, и преимущество Секретариата на финише достигло двух с половиной корпусов.

Дорога на третий этап Тройной Короны - Нью-Йоркский ипподром Бельмонт Парк - сама стелилась ему под копыта.

*****

**_США, штат Вирджиния, Досвелл, Мидоу Фарм  
конец мая – начало июня 1973 года._ **

Минуло три дня с возвращения Большого Рыжика и его свиты в Мидоу. Здесь агенты А.Н.К.Л./«Кентавр» могли вздохнуть относительно свободно. Соединённых усилий Эдди и Дика, не спускавших с жеребца глаз, а также контролируемой Курякиным и Соло прослушки, вполне хватало на то, чтобы «вести объект» практически ежеминутно. Установленное Лораном с год назад правило – конюшня не должна оставаться без присмотра – уже не вызывало ни в ком недоумения, однако о подлинной серьёзности охраны на ферме не догадывались. Кстати, сначала эта тактика несколько озадачила Пенни. Не лучше ли было бы сразу чётко и ясно обозначить, что Секретариата стерегут, спрашивала она.

\- Преимущество всегда у нападающего, а мы не знаем, насколько далеко он готов зайти, - ответил на это Наполеон. – К тому же все дыры мы заткнуть не сможем. Тут постоянно шатаются мелкие букмекеры и прочие жаждущие сведений из первых рук типы, ваши конюхи вежливо выпроводили уже троих или четверых. А вчера, например, кто-то засел в кустах на холме с чем-то вроде подзорной трубы или винтовки с оптическим прицелом. Илья попробовал подобраться к этому соглядатаю, но тот оказался явно из местных или, хуже того, из профессионалов и удрал на мотоцикле через перелесок. Чтобы превратить эту крупноячеистую сеть в охраняемый периметр, нужны не четыре человека, а сорок. 

Как-то утром Пенни наблюдала за своим любимцем, которого после утренней тренировки выпустили в большой загон. Не похоже, удивлялась она, что Рыжик только что отбегал на дорожке дневную норму. Жеребец весело носился, высоко держа хвост, и то и дело взбрыкивал, испуская короткое заливистое ржание.

Однако по лицу подходившего Лорана мисс Ченери сразу догадалась, что тот хочет ей что-то сказать, и это «что-то» отнюдь не простое пожелание доброго утра. Пенни невольно выпрямилась, собираясь встретить грозящий ей удар судьбы с максимальной уверенностью и твёрдостью, каковых в действительности не испытывала. 

\- Люсьен, что-то с Рыжиком? – первым делом спросила она.

\- С Рыжиком? Нет, как видите, ничего, - успокоил её Люсьен, устремляя странно рассеянный взгляд на развлекавшегося жеребца. – С этой стороны всё пока в порядке. 

\- Тогда в чём дело? Рыжик победил в Балтиморе так же, как и в Луисвилле, и с рекордным временем, а вы отводите глаза. Что вас беспокоит?

Лоран, по своему обыкновению, зацепил трость ручкой за верхнюю перекладину забора и опёрся на него локтями.

\- С сорок восьмого года семь лошадей добились победы и на Дерби, и на Прикнесс, - несколько издалека начал он, взглянув, наконец, собеседнице в глаза, - но завоевать Тройную Корону не смогла ни одна из них…

Люсьен знал, о чём говорил – в длинном списке его подопечных числились победители обеих скачек. Пенни было хорошо об этом известно.

\- … и знаете, почему? Нью-Йоркский ипподром Бельмонт Парк могила для резвых коней. Там очень большая дистанция! 

\- Что вы предлагаете? – Пенни в упор разглядывала Люсьена. – У Секретариата есть сейчас возможность отдохнуть и восстановить силы, для этого мы сюда и вернулись. Или… вы хотите сделать иначе?

\- Мисс Ченери, я никогда ещё не видел коня, который так любил бы бегать, как Рыжик, - ответил Лоран. – И он преодолевает дистанцию всё быстрее и быстрее, так, будто на бегу живёт. 

Глаза женщины широко распахнулись и стали огромными: она поняла, зачем Люсьен затеял этот разговор.

\- Моё чутьё подсказывает, что пришло время нестандартного хода. Чтобы поддерживать этот внутренний огонь, Рыжика надо тренировать, не снижая нагрузок! – Люсьен кивком головы указал на лошадь; казалось, по манежу летала шаровая молния. – Вы знаете, обычно тактику ведения определяет тренер, однако сейчас мне требуется ваше разрешение как хозяйки. Если увеличить нагрузки теперь, никто не знает, к чему это приведёт, что Рыжику окажется по силам.

\- Он знает, - тихо проговорила Пенни, тоже следившая взглядом за красным пламенем в манеже. – И он не боится.

\- А вы?

\- Мистер Лоран, вы лучше других знаете, каково наше положение – или Цезарь, или ничто! И знаете, что сказал мой муж: рискуй только своими деньгами, – Пенни слегка повысила голос, и Лорана поразили звучавшие в нём горечь и надрыв. Позади зашуршал гравий под чьими-то шагами. - Я не могу сойти с дистанции! Если я сейчас поверну обратно, если усомнюсь в Рыжике, в вас или в моих друзьях, то с таким же успехом могла бы продать Мидоу ещё в семидесятом году ко всеобщей радости моей семьи. Я вижу своих детей урывками! Я присутствовала на спектакле, который моя дочь Кейт пробивала два года, по телефону! Понимаете? А о том, что она и Сара, по выражению Джека, бунтарки, организуют марши протеста против войны во Вьетнаме и даже собираются поехать в гости к Сальватору Альенде, вообще узнала последней! Чего мне ещё бояться, чем меня можно напугать? Лишь гибелью Рыжика! 

\- Кто здесь говорит о смерти? – раздался весёлый голос. Пенни с Люсьеном вздрогнули и резко обернулись. 

Наполеон Соло, в лёгких брюках и облегающей синей рубашке-апаш с подвёрнутыми рукавами, так и светился довольством неизвестно по какой причине. Догонявший его быстрым шагом Илья, несмотря на джинсы и простую футболку-поло, выглядел так, будто ночь напролёт слушал пение сладкоголосых сирен (или одной, отдельно взятой синеглазой сирены). Люсьен вздёрнул бровь, окинул глазами обоих и сочувственно улыбнулся. 

– Никаких смертей, пока мы здесь! Уж, конечно, не Красного Гиганта. Пенни, и не переживайте из-за детей. Я видел Криса и Джона с вами на трибуне Черчилль Даунс и уверен, что они гордятся такой матерью. А у девочек ваш характер, это же совершенно очевидно. Что до Джека… хотите пари? Ставлю двадцатку, что после Бельмонт Парка он сам попросит у вас прощения. Победителей не судят, знаете ли.

\- Поднимаю до пятидесяти. И я бы лично на вашем месте задумался над тем, прощать или нет, - добавил Илья.

У Пенни подозрительно заблестели глаза, но, тем не менее, она расхохоталась весело и звонко, как давно уже не смеялась:

\- Ух, как вы его… Ставка принята, господа!

*****

Июнь только вступил в свои права, когда Лео заметил знакомое сосредоточенно-хмурое выражение на лице напарника и вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Если покушение планируется, оно состоится не сегодня-завтра, - сказал тот. – Я узнавал, на ипподроме Бельмонт несколько лет назад был похожий инцидент, после чего меры безопасности усилили. Там этим ведает полиция. Единственный шанс подобраться к фавориту здесь, в Вирджинии.

Соло призадумался:

\- Нас четверо, а у конюшни два входа. Придётся дежурить посменно по двое, по три часа.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Илья, – так мы подвергнемся слишком большому риску. Нас могут просто убить, чтобы добраться до Рыжика. Давай лучше вынудим тех, кто за этим стоит, совершить покушение по нашим правилам. Предлагаю оставить конюшню на одну ночь без охраны, якобы отослав куда-нибудь Дика по срочной и неотложной надобности, а наблюдение вести скрытно.

\- М-м-м, так охотятся на тигров и леопардов в Индии, – протянул Наполеон, и глаза его предвкушающе сверкнули. – Привязывают козлёнка под деревом и устраивают на нём засидку.

\- Не только в Индии, - уточнил Илья. – У нас так на кабанов охотятся, на зайцев. Однако сдаётся мне, твоё сравнение вернее.

Наполеон, воспринявший собственные слова как руководство к действию, устроил место наблюдения прямо над выходившими в загон дальними воротами. Последние денники у обоих входов были превращены в хранилища сена и снаряжения. Именно этим и воспользовался Соло, частично раздвинувший потолочные доски. Чтобы те не скрипели и не выдавали присутствия человека, требовалось сидеть на импровизированном чердаке в полной неподвижности, однако прочие варианты были отвергнуты как ещё более неподходящие. Дик Кили, тайком вернувшийся через тот самый лесок, прятался неподалёку от переднего входа, за небольшим сарайчиком с инвентарём.

Вечером 3 июня погода начала меняться. Поднявшийся на закате ветер нагонял тучи, колыхал листву деревьев, и неверные тени метались в бликах светившей сквозь разрывы облаков Луны; затем скрылась и она. 

Час, которого, быть может, чужак терпеливо дожидался несколько дней, настал. Абсолютная темнота безмолвной до того ночи наполнилась звуками и шорохами, где-то восточнее уже свирепствовала гроза и вспыхивали далёкие зарницы. Лошади в стойлах забеспокоились, шурша соломой, с шумом втягивали ноздрями воздух и то и дело всхрапывали. Всё это мешало Наполеону толком прислушаться к доносившемуся снаружи. Он просидел так, навострив уши и напрягшись всем телом, до половины первого ночи, а затем уловил еле слышное царапанье. Обутый в бесшумные высокие ботинки Лео легко и мягко спрыгнул на разбросанное в пустом деннике сено и, приоткрыв дверь, впустил одетого во всё чёрное Илью. 

У переднего входа в конюшню горел фонарь, однако до дальнего выхода доходил только тусклый отсвет. Можно было лишь заметить, как на фоне светло-серых ворот две тени слились воедино, как сливаются капли вечерней росы на лепестке ночной фиалки.

\- Ты рановато, - шепнул Соло на ухо Илье, которого, воспользовавшись случаем, притянул к себе. – Мог бы отдыхать ещё полчаса или час.

\- На подходе гроза и лучше не мокнуть под дождём, - на грани слышимости ответил Илья, на миг скользнувший губами по виску напарника. 

На его лоб был сдвинут прибор ночного видения. Курякин снял его и вложил в руку Соло:

\- Будь осторожен с этим, молнии сверкают вовсю. И постарайся поспать.

Приближающийся грозовой фронт словно напитал воздух крохотными электрическими зарядами, от которых нервы гудели как провода, а кожу кололо иголками. Соло чувствовал себя матросом перед грядущим штормом и не удивился бы появлению огней Святого Эльма на кончиках пальцев. Волоски на его теле вставали дыбом, кровь кипела от охотничьего азарта… Он теснее прижался к Илье.

\- Сейчас не время для любви, ковбой, - хрипло прошептал тот, но трепет, охвативший Лео, уже передавался и ему.

Невзирая на долгие отношения, ближе которых и представить-то невозможно, а заодно на то, что оба уже перешагнули сорокалетний рубеж, бушевавшее в них когда-то яркое пламя пригасло разве что внешне. Любовь и страсть просто ушли вглубь, пронизав плоть и кровь, растеклись вширь, связав обоих тысячью невидимых нитей…

Илье и Лео редко удавалось отметить какой-либо праздник или памятную дату. Они никогда не знали, где окажутся 24 декабря, 1 января, 9 марта или 25 июля, потому что при их работе невозможно было ничего спланировать заранее, и данный факт оба давно воспринимали как должное. Тем не менее, Илья помнил - недавно минуло десять лет с того момента, как в номере 807 римского отеля «Плаза» он намотал на кисть руки синий галстук, прекрасно сознавая, что этот шёлковый аркан захлестнёт и его.

Илья и Лео никогда не уточняли, хорошо ли им друг с другом. Они просто знали об этом, потому что не существовало иной причины при первой же возможности делить одну постель.

Илья и Лео, по разным основаниям, но оба не считали грехом то, что делали - в религиозном смысле этого слова. Илья был воспитан атеистом (и не видел причин меняться), Наполеон - скорее агностиком. Но, если бы они и верили в Бога, то вознесли бы ему благодарственную молитву за то, что живы и есть друг у друга - и очень вежливо попросили бы оставить их в покое. Они не испытывали никакого желания что-то кому-то доказывать, перед кем-то оправдываться.

Илья и Лео не признавались друг другу в любви и ни в чём не клялись. Зачем? 

Когда-то Наполеон отринул любовь потому, что посчитал: боль и сладость, которые она приносит, делают мужчину слабым и превращают в труса. Однако через пятнадцать лет только соединившая его и Илью великая сила помогла Соло обрести столь мощную надежду, что он ровно 23 минуты и 36 секунд - до прибытия медиков с дефибриллятором - непрямым массажем сердца и искусственным дыханием удерживал Илью на краю могилы. И не отпустил его, не позволил смерти завладеть им. 

Когда-то Илья всерьёз утвердился в мысли, что любовь не для него, что не существует на Земле той, которая примет его таким, какой он есть на самом деле. Кроме, конечно, его Родины и, может быть, Олега Дронова. Они знали об Илье всё и, несмотря на это, им он был нужен. Но когда Илья оказался заперт в изолированном боксе госпиталя Рио-де-Жанейро один на один с Лео, подвергшимся-таки атаке экспериментального вируса, разработанного одним жившим в Колумбии "доктором Менгеле", то понял - он просто не там искал. Потому что метавшийся в бреду напарник не узнавал никого, но звал пересохшими потрескавшимися губами лишь одного человека. Потому что Илья читал в распахнутом настежь сердце Лео то, что тот вряд ли повторил бы в здравом уме. И в тот день - дней через десять, - когда пульс Лео стал, наконец, медленнее и ровнее, а сон - глубоким и настоящим, а не привычным уже болезненным забытьем, Илья сказал себе: оказывается, я вообще не знал, что такое любовь и на что она способна.

К этой мысли ему приходилось возвращаться не раз. В декабре 1965 года Илья со всей определённостью уяснил, что обречён быть и оставаться однолюбом. Подобная цельность тяжкий крест для её обладателя, учитывая, что Наполеон Соло впечатления однолюба всё-таки не производил. Но печальный пример матери показал: скорее ад замёрзнет, чем удастся вытравить из себя это качество, и, имея возможность выбирать между возможной ностальгией по родине и вынимавшей душу тоске по Лео, Илья предпочёл первое. И до сих пор временами поражался тому, что Наполеон, слывший таким бабником и не растерявший навыков виртуозного обращения с женским полом, в каком-то смысле много лет хранил верность ему, мужчине. Откровенно говоря, возвращаясь в А.Н.К.Л., он готовился к худшему. Почему реальность оказалась куда светлее его представлений о ней? – спрашивал себя Илья.

Наполеон - если бы Илья когда-нибудь задал бы ему этот вопрос - возможно, ткнул бы его носом в очевидную лёгкость, с какой они подхватывали эмоции и зажигали страстью или усмиряли покоем друг друга. В удивительное взаимопонимание, когда слова оказывались ненужными, а расстояние не имело значения. В то, что звук голоса, взгляд, взмах ресниц, прикосновение, стон вызывали отклик, прожигавший обоих до костей. А про себя добавил бы, что иногда не мог сказать, где кончался он и начинался Илья. И хотя этот совокупный золотой кентавр с синими глазами и тёмной (теперь, правда, подёрнутой сединой) гривой порой действительно походил на норовистого Тяни-Толкая, Соло обожал Илью и за это. Он не вынес бы постоянного голубиного воркования и полной покорности, в которой не было бы вызова. И кто ещё смог бы так по-русски улыбаться – нежно и чуть-чуть грустно? Так уморительно удивляться, проигрывая в шахматы? Кто сумел бы удерживать отнюдь не лёгенького Лео на весу; от этой недюжинной силы он пьянел как от хорошей дозы коньяка… А сознание того, что он мог вить из по-прежнему строптивого любовника верёвки, поддразнивая и наперекор этому целуя, отдаваясь как впервые и так же с жадностью беря, искушая и поддаваясь искушению, неизменно приводило Лео в объятия Ильи, как синий конец стрелки компаса к северу. Нет, этот голод никому больше не утолить… 

\- Не скажи, - тем временем жарко выдохнул Соло, которого немыслимо заводило и разлитое кругом электричество, и мерцавшие вдали всполохи белого огня, и запах лошадей, не говоря уж об опасности. Не жди их работа, он бы ничего так не жаждал, как утянуть напарника в свободный денник. - По-моему, для любви как раз самое-самое… мы здесь совершенно одни, и у нас замечательная охрана…

У Ильи вырвался слабый стон, когда провокатор-Лео накрыл его губы своими и принялся медленно и чувственно то ласкать их, то жалить кончиком языка, очерчивая контур. Желание смять дразнящий рот поцелуем, поддаться, опрокинуть любовника на охапки ароматного сена стало таким нестерпимым, что путались мысли и подгибались колени. Наполеон хотел его неистово, заразительно и настолько беззастенчиво, что решительность Ильи вот-вот приказала бы долго жить... Чувствуя, как предательски часто застучало сердце, как против воли разгорается жгучий огонь в паху, Илья тонул – и не желал бы спасения, если б не…

\- Немедленно расходимся, не то я за себя не ручаюсь! – вырвался он из цепких рук. – Прости, Лео, но давай не будем переходить на суррогаты…

\- Я убит! Неужели третьего дня я тебя тоже кормил суррогатом? – чтобы прийти в себя, Соло потряс головой и мученически закатил глаза, признавая правоту напарника: – Ладно-ладно, удаляюсь. 

Соло последовал совету напарника, ловко и почти беззвучно подтянувшегося на руках и исчезнувшего в дыре на потолке. Отметив, что до Мидоу уже доносились отдалённые раскаты грома, он вернулся в свою комнату, не раздеваясь, повалился на кровать и мгновенно уснул.

*****

Наполеону снилось, что он пловец, попавший в западню в подводной пещере. Однако, когда он с трудом вынырнул из мрачной ловушки сна, явь оказалась не менее пугающей, чем ночной кошмар. Кромешную темень прорезали жутковатые бело-голубые вспышки; мощный удар грома и врывавшийся в форточку запах озона и сырости подсказали, что предчувствия напарника оказались правильными – надвигалась сильная гроза. И вдруг Соло увидел, что к беловатым огням присоединяются танцующие жёлто-красные, и рывком слетел с постели.

Передний вход в конюшню стал ясно различим в темноте, потому что эту темноту быстро уничтожало пламя, пожиравшее угол постройки.

Наполеон выскочил наружу, по привычке благословляя Бога за то, что заснул в одежде, и ринулся к наполовину открытым воротам. Огонь жадно лизал крашеные доски пола и стен; легчайшие частицы сгоревшей соломы забивались в ноздри, от дыма сразу же заслезились глаза, а изнутри доносилось визгливое ржание. Соло ударил в небольшой бронзовый колокол, висевший снаружи, недалеко от входа, и запоздало сообразил, что именно этот звук и выдернул его из сна… Он пригнулся, пытаясь понять, где Илья и сменивший Дика Эдди, и различил вдали какую-то окружённую дымом фигуру рядом со смутным силуэтом коня. Но хуже этого были торчавшие из едкого дымного облака ноги, обутые в сапоги; по всей видимости, человек потерял сознание. Поперхнувшись пеплом, Наполеон отскочил, чтобы глотнуть чистого воздуха, и, задержав дыхание, ринулся в ворота. Ухватившись за сапоги, он волок неимоверно тяжёлое тело наружу, когда ощутил, что ему помогают чьи-то руки.

\- Дик! – воскликнул он, обернувшись, и в тот же миг услышал топот бегущих к ним людей. Кто-то звонил в колокол, в доме уже горели все огни. Лоран, без трости и одетый наспех, в одни штаны и сапоги, отдавал команды, и конюхи уже тянули пожарный шланг от колодца. Соло опустил глаза вниз, на человека, которого они вытащили. Это был не Эдди. И не Илья. Стараясь не думать о самом страшном, Лео оглядывал сборище метавшихся туда и сюда людей. Дьявол, где же его напарники?!

\- Где Курякин??! – что есть мочи заорал Соло, перекрикивая звон колокола, громкий голос Люсьена и лошадиное ржание. – Где Свит?

\- Не знаю! – крикнул в ответ Лоран. Руководимые им работники уже растянули рукав и двое встали к насосу. – Я их не видел! Надо зайти сзади и попробовать вывести лошадей!

\- Оставайся, я сам! – махнул рукой Соло, немедленно кидаясь в обход, к задним воротам. Как ему раньше это в голову не пришло, ведь Илья караулил именно там… 

Наполеон подоспел вовремя. Конюшня превратилась в какую-то аэродинамическую трубу: сильные порывы предгрозового ветра подстёгивали клубы дыма и пепла, валом валившие из настежь распахнутых задних ворот. Напарник, весь покрытый сажей (не исключая лица и волос), выводил из конюшни столь же чёрного, храпевшего и упиравшегося коня. Как раз, когда появился Лео, Илья шлёпнул лошадь по крупу, толкая в примыкавший к воротам большой тренировочный загон. Испуганное животное, наконец, поняло, что от него требуется, и устремилось туда.

\- С тобой всё в порядке? – крикнул моментально перемахнувший через забор Соло.

\- Да не вопи ты! – прохрипел Илья и согнулся в три погибели, пытаясь откашляться. Из конюшни донёсся треск падающих досок и торжествующий рёв огня. – Лошади и так перепуганы дальше некуда! Мы с Эдди, по-моему, уже всех вывели. Где он? 

Хладнокровие напарника иногда казалось Наполеону просто-таки нечеловеческим.

\- Не знаю, думал, он с тобой! 

\- Чёрт возьми! Он и был со мной!

Илья ринулся обратно, но Соло удержал его, схватив за руку:

\- Стой, отсюда уже не войдёшь без маски! С наветренной стороны!

Не тратя слов, Илья кивнул. Мужчины одним прыжком перелетели через загородку и через десять секунд оказались на площадке между домом и конюшней. 

К этому времени сюда уже сбежалось всё население Мидоу, от мисс Ченери в халате и сапожках до последнего полураздетого подручного конюха, но Эдди среди них не было.

Лео и Илья переглянулись. По знаку Лео стоявший с брандспойтом Дик окатил их сильным потоком воды, и оба, пригнувшись и заслоняясь руками от шипевшего и рассыпавшего во все стороны искры пламени, бросились в конюшню. Эдди они обнаружили посередине; он лежал на полу ничком, а в деннике билась и хрипела оставшаяся запертой лошадь. Илья рванул в сторону тяжёлую дверь, а затем, не церемонясь, перекинул потерявшего сознание грума через плечо, пока Лео успокаивал годовалого жеребёнка и, стараясь не дышать, выводил его через задние ворота к остальным.

Гроза, долгое время собиравшаяся с силами, разразилась проливным дождём, и под давлением соединённых усилий конюхов и природы огонь сдался, оставив людей подсчитывать потери.

К счастью, обошлось без жертв, человеческих и конских. Одна кобыла получила лёгкие ожоги от отвалившейся доски, годовик трясся от пережитого стресса, Эдди Свит надышался дымом и на сутки был уложен заботливой мисс Хэм в постель, а конюшня явно нуждалась в перестройке. Однако наибольшее количество вопросов вызвали как наличие на месте возгорания Ангуса Меллери со свежей ссадиной на лбу, так и найденная при разборе обломков небольшая канистра.

Наполеон и Илья, все в саже, провонявшие гарью и насквозь промокшие, вместе с набросившим на голый торс макинтош Люсьеном склонились над находкой.

\- Керосин, - понюхав, тут же определил Соло и поднял на Лорана шокированный взгляд: – Значит, Меллери явился сюда ещё до пожара. Неужели он хотел… сжечь всех лошадей?

\- Этого и не потребовалось бы, - ответил Лоран, на лице которого застыло столь мрачное выражение, какого Лео отродясь на нём не видал. 

Тренер выпрямился и неожиданно пошатнулся; оба агента одновременно протянули руки, чтобы его поддержать, однако мужчина будто этого и не заметил. Соло впервые задумался над тем, скольких сил - моральных и физических - стоила Люсьену эта ночь. 

– Лошади очень боятся огня, и если Рыжик основательно напуган, он просто не сможет выйти на ипподром. А если ещё и ожоги получил, его не допустят к забегу. 

\- Рыжего мы вывели первым, - успокоил тренера Илья. – И мне он не показался напуганным, скорее разозлённым или возмущённым, если вообще можно говорить так о лошади.

\- Об этой лошади можно, - усмехнулся Люсьен. - Однако почему Меллери нашли в конюшне? 

\- Полагаю, надо спросить Эдди, - предложил Илья. – Это же он караулил передний вход. Я-то только тогда понял, что происходит, когда он начал в колокол звонить, а потом мы вместе кинулись за лошадьми.

\- Я до сих пор вас за это не поблагодарил, - Люсьен, окончательно оправившийся от минутной слабости, подал Илье руку: – Не каждый отважится войти в денник к испуганной лошади.

\- Не за что. Если их не бояться, они подчиняются, - на лице, исчерченном тёмными полосами копоти, блеснула белая полоска зубов. – Вам спасибо, что на лошадях недоуздки были. 

Эдди рассказал, что, сидя за сараем, разглядел при вспышках молний какую-то тёмную фигуру. Она, крадучись, шла к воротам конюшни, и Эдди направился за ней по пятам. Памятуя приказ – злоумышленника брать живым – он намеревался взять его с поличным, однако заподозрил недоброе, лишь когда дело в полном смысле слова запахло керосином. Меллери, которого Эдди со спины не узнал, успел вылить горючее на солому у входа и уже чиркнул спичкой, когда грум набросился на него. От толчка горящая спичка выпала, и солома и сухие доски обшивки занялись в мгновение ока.

\- Я сразу понял, что один я с огнём не справлюсь, - хриплым голосом говорил Эдди. – Я хорошенько приложил ублюдка об косяк и бросил не помню, честно сказать, где. А затем ударил в пожарный колокол и кликнул мистера Курякина. Остальное вы знаете.

\- По-прежнему не совсем понятны мотивы Ангуса, - угрюмо сказал Лоран, – хотя, если судить по способу покушения, задумавший это человек шёл ва-банк. Или его поджимало время… В любом случае в Нью-Йорке отравил Секретариата не Меллери, его там не было.

Эдди подскочил на кровати.

\- Отравили? Рыжика?! – выражение загоревшихся гневом глаз внушало ужас. - Мистер, вот вы сейчас сказали ва-банк… Я тут подслушал кое-что, в конюшне Черчилль Даунс… тамошний персонал перешёптывался. У хозяина Шэма, Зигмунда Соммера, большие проблемы, про которые мало кто знает. Его ферма Грейсборн на грани разорения. Соммеру позарез нужна Корона для Шэма, потому что он взял крупную сумму в долг у очень серьёзных людей. Из Чикаго. Я сказал бы вам раньше, но ничего не знал об отравлении…

Илья и Лео обменялись взглядами. Опасаясь утечки информации о граммадолине, которая могла стоить Лорану отстранения, а то и ареста, они даже своим коллегам не рассказывали об этом факте.

\- Соммер был в Квинсе? – спросил Соло.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул Люсьен. – И он достаточно опытный лошадник, чтобы придумать трюк с препаратом. Но здесь-то не было как раз Соммера. Так зачем Меллери…

\- Зато сюда несколько раз проникали всякие зеваки… или те, кто выдавал себя за таковых, - проговорил Курякин. – А если кто-то из них тайком сговорился…?

\- Стойте! – прервал его усиленно рывшийся в памяти Наполеон. – Я вспомнил. Мне мисс Ченери рассказывала, что Рыжик однажды при всём честном народе обмочил Меллери. А ты, Люсьен, его наказал и перевёл в конюхи. Может, он так мстил за унижение?

\- Тогда мысль о мести пришла ему в голову подозрительно своевременно, - решительно сказал Илья. – Возможно, это лишь повод, а мотив, скажем, деньги, однако в таком случае ему должны были отвалить немало. Пусть этим полиция занимается. Честь ей и хвала, если она найдёт связь между Соммером и Меллери, однако грамотный адвокат непременно посоветует конюху держаться более простой версии. 

\- Услуги этого адвоката основательно истощат и без того хилый счёт Грейсборн, - усмехнулся Лоран, а Соло спросил: 

– Как Секретариат?

\- К нему пошли мисс Ченери, - ответил Лоран, - и мисс Хэм. Хотел бы я сделать для этого коня столько, сколько делают эти женщины.

И действительно, когда мужчины вымылись, сменили одежду и подошли к загону, они застали там Элизабет и Пенни; первая держала жеребца под уздцы, а вторая при помощи большой губки и пены тщательно смывала с медно-красной шкуры следы недавнего пожара. По тому, как Рыжик встряхивал огненно-рыжей гривой и игриво хватал мисс Хэм за рукав ветровки, было видно, какое удовольствие ему это доставляет. 

\- Вовек не смогу с вами расплатиться, - сказала миссис Твиди, отводя налипшие на лоб пряди светлых волос. – И он тоже.

И она потрепала Секретариата по шее, а тот коротко фыркнул и несильно боднул подошедшего слишком близко Илью.

\- По-моему, он говорит тебе «спасибо», красная угроза, - не удержавшись, пошутил Соло, а улыбнувшийся Илья погладил умную морду.

\- Даже не сомневайтесь в этом, - подтвердил Люсьен, задумчиво разглядывавший Курякина так, словно видел впервые. – У лошадей прекрасная память, как на зло, так и на добро. Думаю, в Элмонте у него просто обязаны вырасти крылья.

*****

_**США, штат Нью-Йорк, Элмонт, ипподром Бельмонт Парк.  
8-9 июня 1973 года.** _

\- Пенни! Пенни! – репортёров, присутствующих на пресс-конференции, прямо-таки распирало от вопросов. – Как вы относитесь к тому, что в прессе столько пишут о Секретариате?

\- Ну, скажу лишь… - начала миссис Твиди, но её перебил громкий голос Зигмунда Соммера:

\- Да что можно сказать о шумихе вокруг чудо-коня? Только то, что Шэм тоже побил свои прежние рекорды, хоть и пришёл вторым в Кентукки и Балтиморе. Завтра состоятся скачки на самой длинной дистанции Тройной Короны и после них чудо-конём станут называть Шэма!!! 

Сидевший в конце стола Рон не вытерпел и начал подниматься, однако Лоран положил руку ему на плечо и принудил сесть обратно. Тэккот притих, но продолжал прожигать наглого хозяина великолепного Шэма угрожающим взглядом. Не существовало такой причины, по которой ирландец простил бы этому типу два покушения на Рыжика.

\- Что скажете, мисс Ченери?

\- Не буду спорить с мистером Соммером, его конь на самом деле пришёл вторым, - учтиво ответила женщина. В толпе репортёров раздались смешки, а Соммер воззрился на Пенни так, словно ушам своим не поверил.

\- Ну, хватит, - вскочил он, - у меня дела!

И, отведя жокея Шэма Лаффита Пинкея в сторонку, прошипел ему на ухо:

\- Эта самозванка выводит меня из себя, но мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого! Шэм отдохнёт, а Лоран гоняет Секретариата как прежде…

\- Я видел, сэр, - кивком головы подтвердил Пинкей.

\- На скачках раззадорь его, заставь выкладываться сразу, и он свалится! Понял?

9 июня жара стояла сильная, и начало скачек отодвинули на 5-30 пополудни. Будто недовольный этой задержкой, Секретариат находился в возбуждённом состоянии духа. Он поминутно нетерпеливо ржал, а когда кто-то неподалёку выронил жестяное ведро и оно со звоном покатилось по цементному полу, вскинулся на дыбы. Люсьен, как и прежде, бесстрашно шагнул вперёд, протягивая к жеребцу руку.

\- Ну, тише, тише, мой мальчик, - заговорил он, - успокойся, ждать уже недолго…

И добавил, обращаясь к не отходившему от Рыжика Эдди Свиту:

\- Пройдись с ним немного, а потом веди седлать, он нервничает. Хочет поскорее оказаться там, на скаковой дорожке.

\- Мистер Лоран, похоже, вашему воспитаннику не по себе, - заметил какой-то репортёр, предусмотрительно приехавший пораньше.

Люсьен усмехнулся:

\- Он прекрасно понимает, что поставлено на карту.

Участников забега было пятеро, и многие зрители небезосновательно полагали, что фактически присутствуют на дуэли медно-красного Секретариата и каракового Шэма. Однако, когда щёлкнули дверцы боксов, быстрее всех оказался Май Гэллэнт. Но лишь на секунды – Рыжик, преследуемый Шэмом по пятам, решительно и сразу возглавил скачку.

\- Почему он впереди? – воскликнула Пенни, обращаясь к Люсьену. – Они идут слишком быстро!

\- Не знаю, - пробормотал сцепивший руки Лоран, а сидевший подле женщины Соло услышал, как кто-то из членов синдиката сказал другому:

\- Чёрт возьми! Ни один конь не выдержит такого темпа! Что Ронни творит?

И действительно, приветственный рёв ипподрома мало-помалу сменялся изумлённой и опасливой тишиной, а после появления на табло результатов первых двух четвертей мили даже незнатоки поняли, что происходит что-то странное. 

\- Катастрофа! – зашептались вокруг, а Зигмунд Соммер постарался спрятать удовлетворённую улыбку. – Слишком быстро!

В первый поворот лидеры вошли голова в голову, и на прямой стало отчётливо видно – подгоняемый Шэмом Секретариат всё увеличивал скорость, однако пока не мог отвязаться от соперника.

Пенни прижала к груди стиснутые руки и почти перестала дышать, мисс Хэм, Артур Хенкок, Огден Фиппс, да что там – три четверти зрителей не отрывали глаз от биноклей, и в этот момент у Лорана всё-таки не выдержали нервы. Со словами: «Я на это смотреть не могу!» он отвернулся и начал пробираться к выходу, но Илья, грозно сверкнув глазами, ухватил его за рукав белого пиджака и молча сунул в руку свой бинокль.

Там, на дальней дорожке, Большой Рыжик стремительно уходил от соперников! Ко второму повороту отрыв составлял уже десять корпусов… Половина зрителей похваталась за сердце, другая половина изумлённо протёрла глаза.

Когда разрыв между Рыжиком и Шэмом достиг двенадцати корпусов, Лоран, бинокль у которого сейчас отнять не смог бы даже Илья, разглядел, как конь слегка мотнул головой, прося предоставить ему полную свободу.

\- Рон, отдай повод! – непроизвольно вскричал француз, хотя и сознавал, что жокей вряд ли его поймёт. То ли Тэккот всё-таки расслышал, то ли его намерения совпали с желанием скакуна, но темп всё нарастал и нарастал.

\- Ронни! – внезапно завопила вскочившая на ноги Пенни, и призыв женщины мгновенно поддержал весь Бельмонт Парк. – Дай ему волю!!! Волю!!!

Зрителей уже не занимали ни выдохшийся Шэм, которого Лаффит Пинкей загнал в собственноручно устроенную западню, ни тем более остальные отставшие. Только Секретариат, которому до финиша оставалось целых полмили. 

Распустив по ветру хвост и вытянувшись, как пущенная из лука стрела, он мчался по дорожке огромными скачками, доказывая, что летать могут не только птицы. Пятнадцать корпусов преимущества, семнадцать, двадцать…

Из-за последнего поворота Рыжик вышел в гордом одиночестве. Притормозил ли он? Замедлился ли? Ни на секунду, ни на тысячную её долю! Закусивший губу от волнения Наполеон услышал, как Люсьен прошептал:

 _\- Ты ли дал коню силу и облёк шею его гривою?  
_  
Двадцать два.

_\- Можешь ли ты испугать его, как саранчу?_

Двадцать четыре. С трибуны хорошо видно, что Ронни повернул голову и бросил мгновенный взгляд через плечо. Разрыв так велик, что догнать Рыжика не под силу никому. Секретариат и Рон уже ведут эту дуэль только с самими собой, но кто сказал, что это проще дуэли с соперником?

 _\- Храпение ноздрей его – ужас,_ \- подхватила дрожащим голосом услышавшая тренера мисс Хэм, _\- роет ногою землю, и восхищается силою, и идёт навстречу оружию…_

Двадцать шесть. Не запятнанные даже песчинкой бело-голубые цвета Мидоу горят на солнце, как боевые стяги.

 _\- Он смеется над опасностью, не робеет и не отворачивается от меча,_ \- это, кажется, произнёс Артур, подумал Соло. Рон, только не свались…

Двадцать семь. Двадцать восемь…

_\- Колчан звучит над ним, сверкают копье и дротик;  
в порыве ярости он глотает землю и не может стоять при звуке трубы…_

\- Лети, Рыжик! – во всю мочь орала подпрыгивавшая на месте Сара, а Крис и Джон улюлюкали, как вышедшие на тропу войны краснокожие.

Соло оглянулся. Люди, заполнившие до отказа многотысячные трибуны, в едином порыве слали всю бодрость ногам прирождённого чемпиона, и только Зигмунд Соммер, уставившийся неподвижными глазами на выигравшего дуэль у самого себя Секретариата, бормотал:

\- Этого не может быть, не может быть…

Двадцать девять! 

У Бельмонт Парка сейчас одно сердце, и оно бьётся в такт ударам копыт Большого Рыжика.

Звякнул колокол, возвещая победу, Рон Тэккот, ни разу за всю эту бешеную скачку не подстегнувший коня хлыстом, вскинул руку… и ипподром взорвался!!! Зрители на трибунах, понимавшие, что стали свидетелями чуда, бесновались от восторга. Секретариат пересёк финишную черту с рекордным временем и на 31 (тридцать один!) корпус впереди соперников. 

Улыбающаяся Пенни Ченери обеими руками махала зрителям, со слезами на глазах обнимала Лорана, от волнения растерявшего все слова, а потом бросилась на шею Джеку Твиди… Кстати, Джек приехал вместе с детьми и Холлисом Ченери накануне, 8 июня, и Наполеон и Илья проиграли полсотни долларов, но отнеслись к этому философски… Кейт и Сара повисли на никак не ожидавшем этого Артуре, а агенты А.Н.К.Л./«Кентавр» Наполеон Соло и Илья Курякин перевели, наконец, дух и, взглянув в глаза друг другу, призадумались над тем, даст ли им Хастон небольшой отпуск. У Соло были планы на черёмуховую муку, которую он прикупил тут на пробу, и гитару Ильи, а у того – на пропитанные бренди бисквиты по виргинскому рецепту. И на самого Лео, разумеется. Кое-что надо было закончить… Дня три-четыре их вполне бы устроило. 

Ронни Тэккот и Секретариат, ведомый под уздцы чрезвычайно представительным, одетым в зелёное стюардом верхом на гнедой лошади совершали круг почёта по ипподрому Бельмонт Парк, топча брошенные им под ноги букеты цветов. Тем временем вся семья Твиди-Ченери, отныне избавленная от настоящих и будущих материальных проблем, спускалась в паддок, где должно было состояться награждение. Пенни, заметившая, что Лео и Илья отступили в сторону, поманила мужчин к себе.

\- Даже не вздумайте, - предупреждая вопросы, сказала она. – Никто не имеет прав больше, чем вы, разделить с нами радость этой победы. Вы меня хорошо знаете, я всё равно настою на своём.

\- Знаем, - хором ответили оба.

\- И, кроме того, - продолжала женщина, с лукавой улыбкой оглядывая агентов, - когда ещё мне выпадет случай заручиться такой охраной. 

Серый костюм-тройку Соло украшала змеившаяся по жилету стальная с чернением цепочка часов и ониксовые пуговицы, а небесно-бирюзовые глаза Ильи и его медно-красный загар подчёркивал костюм серо-голубого цвета; в такую погоду оба сочли возможным обойтись без галстуков. 

\- Молчание знак согласия, - Пенни, выбравшая в этот жаркий день элегантное синее платье-футляр без рукавов, отделанное фантазийной отстрочкой белыми нитками, подхватила обоих под руки. – Идёмте, вон Рыжик заканчивает круг.

Появление в паддоке миссис Твиди было встречено громовыми аплодисментами зрителей, наблюдавших за церемонией с трибун, и членов семьи. Когда же женщина, отныне считающаяся первой Леди Скачек, обернулась к болельщикам и, приветствуя их, подняла высоко вверх золотой кубок, гром превратился в бурю. Молниями засверкали вспышки, защёлкали градом затворы фотокамер, и агенты А.Н.К.Л., совершенно не заинтересованные в подобной известности, поспешили укрыться за спинами присутствующих. Большой Рыжик, которому на шею надели шикарный ковёр из цветов, вёл себя, как терпеливо переносивший весь этот утомительный протокол представитель королевской династии. Чуть позже, когда шумиха стихла, Пенни разрешила угостить этого представителя - к его вящему удовольствию - подсоленным хлебом, который Илья где-то раздобыл специально для него.

\- А знаешь, что сказал в Плимико главный менеджер дорожки Чик Лэнг? – спросил Люсьен Лоран, незаметно подошедший к наблюдавшему за этой картиной Наполеону Соло. Соло вопросительно поднял бровь. – «Он подобен роллс–ройсу в окружении фольксвагенов».

Наполеон хотел уточнить, кого именно сейчас имел в виду Люсьен, но взглянул на Илью, скармливавшего медно-красному Коммуняке ржаной хлеб с солью, и передумал.

Конечно же, он говорил об обоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курсивом выделены строчки из Книги Иова.
> 
> Иллюстрации к главе 20:  
> [Большой Рыжик и Шэм](http://i2.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/04/e3d5abe7d7e744d78625658f4e029da1.jpg)  
> [Пенни Ченери](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/04/d146bb847bd9a4d595dde3db9b35c816.jpg) со своим Рыжиком.  
> [После побед.](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/04/1c3a354c6948e53e3a50fddb8c251f16.jpg)


	22. Эпилог. Точки и линии.

Рассказ близится к концу. Что в Америке, что в СССР, что в Европе, – время везде идёт уверенной, ровной поступью; никакая страна не представляет исключения из этого правила.

Кому-то из тех, кто здесь упомянут, время принесло много перемен, кому-то – или чему-то - и нет. Например, картина художника Яна Вермеера «Астроном», с которой всё и началось, во всяком случае, для Наполеона Соло, по-прежнему находится в экспозиции Лувра.

Если же говорить о более склонных к перемене мест людях (и не совсем людях)… 

Попытки Люсьена Лорана уйти на покой увенчались успехом только с третьего раза. Он не смог устоять перед просьбой Артура Хенкока, и лишь когда его последний подопечный, жеребец Артфулли, в 1976 году победил на скачках Маскетт Стейкс на ипподроме Акведук, наконец-таки оставил работу тренера. Агрессивно-консервативные южные штаты Люсьен покинул и перебрался в Канаду. Он поселился в провинции Квебек и не раз встречался и с миссис Твиди, и с Роном Тэккотом. 

Последний продолжал выступать до 1978 года, когда упал с лошади и получил тяжёлую травму позвоночника. Он располнел, выучился на адвоката и передвигается на инвалидной коляске, однако не теряет присущей ему бодрости духа. Сей факт как нельзя лучше доказывает то, что Рон умудрился при этом обзавестись женой и четырьмя дочерьми.

Эдди Свит не покинул полюбившегося ему Секретариата. В памяти всех болельщиков этот выдающийся жеребец так и остался Большим Рыжиком. За два года он участвовал в двадцати одной скачке и выиграл шестнадцать, озолотив всех участников синдиката. Кстати, побить его рекорд 1973 года на Бельмонт Парк – 2 минуты 24 секунды и тридцать один корпус преимущества на финише – и по сию пору не смогла ни одна лошадь.

Скаковую карьеру Рыжик закончил в Торонто 28 октября 1973 года. Артур Хенкок, как первый акционер синдиката, имел право поставить Секретариата в свои конюшни – которых у него в Штатах не было. Какое-то время Артур колебался. Однако ещё до того, как Рыжик напоследок порадовал собравшихся проститься с ним поклонников своим фирменным спуртом, придя на шесть корпусов впереди прочих, молодой человек увидел в газете объявление о предстоящей продаже - по причине банкротства - фермы Зигмунда Соммера. Грейсборн располагалась в округе Бурбон штата Кентукки, на родине одноимённого виски, и поблизости от города с нетривиальным названием… Париж! Склонность скудных на фантазию американцев использовать имена чужих городов могла вызвать улыбку у кого угодно (особенно развлекался Илья Курякин, наталкиваясь в каком-нибудь Висконсине на десятую по счёту Москву или на Петербург в Вирджинии), но Артур Хенкок углядел в этом Знак Свыше.

Как уже понятно, сын фронтовика Болеслава Хенко унаследовал от отца смелость и решительность. Он внёс залог за Грейсборн и улетел во Францию. Там Артур разделил бизнес, оставив себе четырёх лучших чистокровных лошадей, а стиплеров и ферму продал, и перебрался с матерью в Кентукки, переименовав Грейсборн в Клейборн. Большой Рыжик в положенный срок занял предназначенный лично для него денник. Он стал отцом более 600 жеребят, и обладатель Тройной Короны 1977 года Сиэттл Слю приходился ему родственником. Секретариату установлено несколько памятников – на ипподромах Черчилль Даунс и Бельмонт Парк, а также в Канаде.

Пенни Ченери Твиди сохранила семью и ферму Мидоу. Она до сих пор жива и почитаема всеми любителями скачек, а Элизабет Хэм дожила до весьма почтенного возраста в 94 года.

Судьбы майора спецназа ГРУ Виктора Чаусова (Сом) и капитана Сергея Аринфеева (Кир) сложились по-разному. Оба оставались в строю до 1979 года, когда были направлены в Афганистан. К сожалению, примерно через год Сом погиб, а Кир получил серьёзное ранение. Он долго восстанавливался и, поняв, что к строевой службе больше не годен, предпочёл скучной тыловой работе медицину и тренировки курсантов, творчески обобщая накопленный опыт. Сергей Владимирович автор двух методик в области военно-полевой медицины; гражданское применение они тоже нашли, и сейчас ими пользуются практически все врачи Центроспаса. Бывшими сотрудники ГРУ Минобороны России никогда не становятся, и Кир не смог дать методикам своего имени, но, кажется, ему это не так уж и надо было. Каждый год, когда военная разведка отмечала свой профессиональный праздник, в большом зале Аквариума на краю Ходынского поля среди ветеранов неизменно присутствовал и Кир.

Режиссёр Франко Индовина и Сорейя Эсфендиари прожили вместе семь лет, но судьба отказала этой красавице в прочном счастье. 5 мая 1972 года Индовина погиб на Сицилии в автокатастрофе.

Исламская революция 1979 года свергла шаха Мохаммеда Реза Пехлеви, и он покинул страну со своей третьей женой Фарах и детьми. Первоначально Мохаммед Реза направился на родину своей первой жены в Египет, затем жил в изгнании в Марокко, на Багамах и в Мексике. Тем временем у него обнаружили злокачественную опухоль, но нигде, в том числе в США и Великобритании, шаху не дали возможности пройти лечение. В конце концов, он перебрался в Панаму, а затем снова в Египет, где ему и была оказана срочная медицинская помощь известным доктором Майклом Дебейки, но Мохаммед всё же умер от осложнений в возрасте 60 лет. 

За день до операции мадам Эсфендиари, жившая тогда ради безопасности в Мексике, позвонила его адъютанту, который до последней минуты оставался преданным своему господину. «Она обязательно хотела поговорить со мной ещё раз и передать несколько слов шаху. То, что она сказала, умрёт вместе со мной, я могу только сказать, что это были слова любящего человека. Я всё передал шаху, а он сказал: «Как бы я хотел перед смертью её увидеть», - так говорил потом адъютант. Желание не исполнилось - вскоре шаха не стало. «Я хотела бы быть с ним рядом и держать за руку. Я чувствовала себя виноватой», – позже написала Сорейя в мемуарах. Может быть, экс-шахиня посчитала это иронией судьбы: шах, любивший её, но отказавшийся от неё потому, что она не могла иметь детей, получил наследника, но трон свой потерял. 

После победы Исламской революции королевское собрание династии Пехлеви, а также некоторые другие драгоценности были добавлены в сокровищницу Центрального Банка. С тех пор её переименовали в Национальную сокровищницу драгоценностей Ирана, которую чаще называют Музей ювелирных изделий. Ныне там находится уникальнейшая коллекция драгоценностей, самое крупное и поразительное собрание ювелирных изделий в мире. Ожерелье с бирюзой и бриллиантами, сделанное из платины, по завещанию Сорейи Эсфендиари Бахтияри вернулось туда и по праву занимает одно из самых видных мест. Брошь с аквамаринами, скорее всего, вошла в наследственное имущество принцессы, завещанное ею своему брату.

Вплоть до Нового 1966 года Олег Анатольевич Дронов разбирал накопившиеся за долгую службу документы и передавал дела. В первый рабочий день 3 января он, как обычно, пришёл в свой кабинет, а через два часа весь коридор был поднят на ноги звуком выстрела. Когда запертую изнутри дверь взломали, генерал сидел за столом с абсолютно спокойным выражением лица. Никто не мог понять, что не так, пока его помощник не подошёл ближе и не тронул шефа за плечо. Дронов выстрелил прямо в сердце из того самого табельного «макарова», который показывал Илье Курякину в Вене, и соскользнувшая на колени рука ещё сжимала пистолет…

Самоубийство генерала взбудоражило весь дом на Лубянской площади. Не то чтобы его поступок осуждали: сведение счётов с жизнью при помощи оружия всегда вызывало в среде военных как минимум понимание, а церковники ещё не лезли в светский монастырь со своим уставом. Однако мастер многоходовок Олег Дронов оставил пару загадок: перед ним лежал пустой узкий конверт, на котором было написано шестизначное число и аббревиатура из трёх заглавных букв ASS, а стол устилал лёгкий пепел от сгоревшей бумаги. 

Первый ребус разгадать оказалось довольно просто. Цифры являлись ни чем иным, как номером медицинской карты генерала Дронова в ведомственной поликлинике. В сентябре 1965 года у Олега Анатольевича был диагностирован рак лёгкого третьей стадии, что вполне объяснило выстрел из пистолета. 

Пепел прочтению не поддавался, а вот над аббревиатурой криптографы долго колдовали, но ничего определённого сказать так и не смогли. Генерал говорил на пяти европейских языках и худо-бедно знал ещё с полдюжины, а текст был слишком уж коротким. Конверт сочли необходимым показать вдове генерала, Нине Александровне, однако она заявила, что никогда в глаза не видела ни конверта, ни хранившихся в нём бумаг. Она даже согласилась подтвердить свои слова на детекторе лжи, и полиграфологи сделали вывод, что женщина не лгала. Кстати сказать, почему-то задать вопрос, не знает ли она, что означают написанные на генеральском конверте буквы, никто не догадался. Тем не менее, за ней всё-таки было установлено нечто вроде негласного надзора, который сохранялся, по крайней мере, до мая 1966 года. В начале этого месяца Нина Дронова беспрепятственно выехала в составе группы родственников советских воинов, погибших на территории ГДР, как она делала почти каждый год. Её брат участвовал в штурме Берлина, был убит и похоронен в Тиргартене. 

Долгое время Илье Курякину о судьбе бывшего куратора ничего известно не было - Мельников не счёл нужным рассказать об этом агенту. В первой половине 1966 года Соло и Курякин вместе с Габи Теллер вернулись к своей беспокойной и опасной работе. Ко Дню Победы все трое оказались в Лондоне, и именно здесь мужчин неожиданно отыскал Сандерс. 8 мая он просто заявился в квартиру, снятую ими поблизости от Трафальгар Сквер, и без предисловий сообщил о смерти Олега Дронова и причине такого шага генерала.

При взгляде на представителя ЦРУ вопрос о том, откуда он узнал то, чего не знал сотрудник КГБ, умер на губах Соло, так и не родившись. Ссутулившийся Эдриан словно постарел лет на десять, хотя и без того молод не был, а светлые глаза его, помутневшие, с испещренными красными капиллярами белками, совсем ввалились.

\- Нина похоронила его на Немецком кладбище, - казалось, даже произносить слова стоило Сандерсу великих трудов. – Думаю, ты знаешь, где это.

Побелевший Илья, напротив, стоявший навытяжку, как часовой у Мавзолея, сглотнул и кивнул головой.

\- Она велела передать, Курякин, чтобы ты по возможности не судил его строго. Не понимаю, за что, но он любил тебя, как не любил никого другого… Видит Бог, - с силой, которой от него никто не ожидал, взорвался американец, - я предпочёл бы не повторять этих слов, но дал слово! И ещё он просил сказать. Не ищи зла в жесточайшей необходимости. 

Наполеон взглянул на Илью и увидел, что лицо напарника превратилось в неподвижную маску, на которой, казалось, жили только глаза с неимоверно расширившимися зрачками. Соло заволновался и даже ощутил нечто вроде досады. Только всё наладилось - и вот, пожалуйте. Мало того, что при жизни чёртов Яго управлял ими, будто марионетками, так ещё и после смерти вынуждает разгадывать шарады! Хотя, подумал Наполеон, теперь многие ходы этого двуликого Януса получили объяснения… 

\- Благодарю. Я понимаю, - хрипло проговорил Курякин. Пальцы Ильи подрагивали; Лео чувствовал, что его возлюбленный явно держался из последних сил, и, вконец разозлившись, резко бросил Сандерсу:

\- Одним врагом меньше, сэр?

Эдриан перевёл на него больные глаза, и его рот исказила мрачная саркастичная усмешка.

\- Одним дураком больше, Соло. Может, и не одним.

И добавил по-русски:

\- Ya bez nego ne ya, on bez menya ne on, i yesli mi vragi, uzhe ne ta epoha. Не подставляйтесь под пули, господа агенты.

Проводив Эдриана Скотта Сандерса до порога, изрядно встревоженный Лео вернулся в гостиную. Илья опустился на диван и, закрыв лицо руками, раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Его крепкое тело, словно надломленное, потеряло стройность и силу, как будто исчезло то, что давало ему и силу, и стройность. Наполеон молча вытащил из бара виски и наполнил два стакана.

\- Выпьем, угроза, - проговорил он, касаясь плеча Ильи, - не чокаясь.

Илья отнял руки от лица, взял протянутый стакан и залпом проглотил содержимое, как простую воду.

\- Я был слеп как крот! – задыхаясь, сказал он, и в небесно-голубых глазах с подозрительно покрасневшими веками горела мука. - Всё задавал себе вопрос, зачем он тогда принёс мне дело отца, когда мог навеки похоронить этот секрет. Даже подумать не мог, что, выстрелив, оказал бы Олегу большую услугу…

\- Ты всё равно стал бы убийцей, - тихо возразил Соло. – Неужели он этого и хотел?

\- Он хотел, чтобы я, именно я избавил его от тяжёлого выбора! – вскочил Илья, и Лео едва успел выхватить пустой стакан, прежде чем комнату засыпал бы град осколков. – Он сам подставил грудь под пулю! Может, это и малодушие, но я бы тоже предпочёл смерть от руки того, кого любил…

\- Это не любовь, – покачал головой Соло, кладя руки на плечи Ильи и легонько встряхивая. – Это всего лишь переложение своей ответственности на того, кого любишь. Разве это правильно?

\- Милосердие всегда правильно! Я бы вытерпел…

\- Ты бы жил как в аду, я же тебя знаю! Ты не жесток. Оборона, бой, приказ, работа… я допускаю что угодно, но такое…

Илья вырвался, стукнул кулаками по стене и простонал:

\- Не знаю, Лео, не знаю…

\- Знаешь, - Наполеон притянул к себе напарника, поглаживая его по спине; Илья склонил голову и упёрся лбом в его плечо. – А что такое странное говорил Сандерс о врагах?

\- Строчка из Евтушенко. «Мне снится старый друг, который стал врагом». Не думал, что он знает эти стихи.

Илья затих, тяжело дыша, а крепко обнявший его Соло в который раз подумал: как же много секретов похоронено в глубинах сердец их начальников; секретов, в которых ни он, ни Илья, наверно, так никогда и не разберутся…

*****

**_Москва, Воробьёвы горы.  
20 сентября 2015 года_ **

Подобно тому, как в Италии есть город-государство Ватикан, а в Европе – княжество Монако, в Москве есть Московский государственный университет. Иногда я думаю, что этому учебному заведению недостаёт только политической автономии и, судя по некоторым поступкам его ректора Виктора Садовничего, он тоже так полагает. На Ленинских горах сразу создали всю инфраструктуру, начиная от отделения милиции/полиции и почты до бомбоубежища. Квартиры для профессоров, общежития для студентов, комбинат питания, электроподстанция, столовые/кафе, Дом культуры, театральная труппа, спорткомплекс, сады и астрономические обсерватории… Не хватает только собственной транспортной линии, однако метро копать запрещено из-за того, что поблизости проходит ветка секретного Метро-2, а всякие монорельсы неминуемо испортят пейзажи, заботливо сохраняемые с 1950-х годов. Если окружить завтра эти двести гектаров «берлинской стеной» с КПП, обнаружат это не сразу, разве что встанут в тупик посетители, потому что те, кто там учится или работает, могут вообще весь учебный год не покидать территорию университета. 

Мало найдётся в Москве настолько консервативных учебных заведений. МГУ сохраняет традиции неизменными и, по-моему, гордится тем, что с годами не меняется. Войди в здание факультета, из которого выпустился двадцать-тридцать-сорок лет назад, и не найдёшь большой разницы. Кроме оборудования лабораторий, книг в библиотеках или методик преподавания, разумеется. В этом Хогвартсе время будто остановилось - тот же паркет или мрамор на полах, те же окна и двери, даже запах в коридорах тот же. 

Несмотря на появление новых высоток Москвы-Сити, Главный корпус МГУ или как мы, студенты, его называли, ГЗ, остаётся самым величественным зданием Москвы и отличительной чертой московского пейзажа. Его и без того немалую высоту ещё больше увеличивают пятьдесят метров Воробьёвых гор. Говорят, именно на этом месте хотели когда-то построить Храм Христа Спасителя как памятник победе над Наполеоном, но отказались из-за сложных грунтов. Что ж, в таком случае вместо Храма Божьего здесь высится Храм Науки.

Сентябрь в Москве часто бывает великолепным – тёплым и солнечным, и прошлый год исключением не был. В бытность студенткой, да и потом, я почти никогда не ездила к ГЗ от метро на автобусе, предпочитая идти сквозь забор со стороны Ломоносовского проспекта, а дальше по аллеям, между одинаковыми симметричными зданиями Физического и Химического факультетов, мимо памятника Ломоносову. К нему обращена наиболее знакомая всем сторона ГЗ, которую многие считают фасадной, однако сразу понимают свою ошибку, увидев внушительный портал, смотрящий прямо на Лужники. А уж если подняться повыше, в Музей Землеведения на 28 этаж, зрелище открывается просто фантастическое: в хорошую погоду в бинокль можно разглядеть леса к северу от Москвы! То есть весь город отсюда как на ладони. 

Ради этих панорам (которые не смогли переплюнуть заслоняющие друг друга 60-этажные высотки Москвы-Сити), тридцать лет назад сюда массово стекались туристы, говорившие на всех языках мира. Обычно после окончания летней сессии МГУ притихает, мирно пережидая самый жаркие месяцы – июль и август – но летом 1985 года в Москве проходил Всемирный фестиваль молодёжи и студентов. Такой суматошной недели, как та, с 27 июля по 3 августа, я не припомню за всё время пятилетнего обучения. Меня, как и многих студентов-старшекурсников, у кого с английским было прилично и кому предстояла преддипломная практика, вместо неё кооптировали как помощников экскурсоводов по Главному зданию. По планировке ГЗ настоящая лента Мёбиуса – если точно не знаешь, куда идти, заплутаешь и окажешься в точке входа. Внутренняя симметрия здания и множество лифтов, идущих, как электрички, каждый до своей конечной станции, не позволяют просто сказать новичку: «Направо, потом налево, потом опять сразу направо — вот ты и там! Счастливый путь!». Путь «счастливым» не получится. 

20 сентября приходится на воскресенье, однако учебный год уже начался. Поэтому Главный корпус университета не производит впечатления с облегчением покинутого служащими офисного здания, когда на постах остаются лишь зевающие от скуки охранники. Здание купается в жёлто-зелёно-рыжих красках московской осени, подставляя бока Солнцу и фотографирующим (я не знаю, что за объектив надо иметь или как далеко отойти, чтобы вместить в кадр ВЕСЬ фасад). Студенты и аспиранты греются на солнышке, беззастенчиво взобравшись на колени к статуям, украшающим входы на физфак, химфак и ГЗ. Разумеется, это строго настрого запрещено, но кто и когда относился к этому запрету всерьёз?

Подруга и бывшая сокурсница, а ныне профессор кафедры одного из технических факультетов Наталья Викторовна П. поджидает меня на первом этаже Главного здания, сразу за постом охраны. Её факультет испокон веку расквартирован здесь, и потому у неё есть кое-какие привилегии и отнюдь не шапочное знакомство с охраной. Да-а-а, это не моё родное, до зубовного скрежета привычное ФСО, с которым «договориться по-человечески» ну никак.

Нам нужен самый дальний лифт. Знакомо закладывает уши и подгибаются колени при подъёме. Неужели эти скоростные лифты за тридцать лет ни разу не меняли или специально заказывают такие же, от движения которых сердце то падает в пятки, то взмывает к горлу? Не удивилась бы, если б это так и было.

Музей Землеведения сегодня отдыхает, и выход из лифта преграждает памятная чёрная дверь-решётка с золотистыми элементами украшений. И по-прежнему она заперта на висячий замок, замыкающий звенья несколько раз обкрученной цепи. Я непроизвольно фыркаю.

\- Ага, традиция! – Наташа вторит моему фырканию, добытым «по-человечески» ключом отмыкая замок и тут же запирая его за нами. – Помнишь, куда дальше?

Ещё бы мне не помнить. По этому маршруту «пост охраны – лифт на 28 этаж – через Музей – спецлифт к Ротонде – лестница под купол - обратно» мы намотали расстояние с экватор земного шара, не меньше.

Я невольно стараюсь вести себя потише, чёрт знает, почему, но здесь царит настолько полное безмолвие, что лёгкий стук каблуков по старому паркету всё равно отдаётся эхом от стен. Мы минуем переходящие друг в друга экспозиционные залы Музея; вот и спецлифт. Вторым ключом из тех, что у подруги на отдельном кольце с брелком в виде жестяного кружка с выбитыми буквами и цифрами, она открывает дверь лифта. Кабина куда меньше стандартной для этой высотки. В ней поместится человек шесть и ползёт она неторопливо, а не взмывает вверх ракетой, но когда створки расходятся, я подавляю невольный возглас удивления.

Белые коринфские колонны, поддерживающие круговую галерею верхнего яруса, светлый паркет «ёлочкой», золотого цвета занавеси на окнах, подхваченные такими же шнурами с тяжёлыми кистями, памятные панели в простенках между окнами, трёхярусные светильники… Ротонда, небольшой актовый зал, о котором даже не всем студентам МГУ известно, залит солнечным светом. Я, как ни стараюсь, не могу найти «десять отличий» между 1985 и 2015 годами (Марти МакФлай, тебя бы сюда!) и выхожу из ступора от лёгкого толчка в спину.

\- Ну, вот мы и пришли, - совершенно справедливо замечает Наталья. – Так что ты хотела тут посмотреть? 

Что я хотела? Это очень трудно объяснить. Уже с месяц у меня из головы не выходит одна мысль, брезжит смутная догадка… но не могу же я сказать, что намерена испытать себя в роли медиума и вызвать духов… да и, может, никакие они и не духи.

Сделав подруге знак помолчать, я медленно спускаюсь в центральную, утопленную на две ступеньки часть зала. У какой колонны я стояла, когда услышала Это Слово? У какого окна стояли те, кто привлёк моё внимание? Скорее всего, вот здесь. Я прислоняюсь к одной из колонн, как прислонилась давно; тогда присесть было решительно негде, да и некогда, и фантомная боль в ногах напоминает, каково это – с семи утра до пяти часов пополудни носиться на каблуках туда-сюда. Нас обязали «выглядеть достойно», что значило расстаться на время с джинсами, удобной обувью и футболками.

Очередная группа экскурсантов на все лады и на нескольких языках охает и ахает, немилосердно щёлкают затворы фотоаппаратов. Неподалёку от меня две кореянки – или японки? – обмениваются восторгами по поводу открывающейся панорамы, три молодых немца взяли в кольцо гида, Марию Игнатьевну, и пытают её (судя по жестам) насчёт пятиконечной звезды в центре купола. А что они ожидали увидеть на потолке здания постройки 1953 года? Двуглавого орла в коронах? Наташу теребят две женщины, по-английски спрашивая, можно ли подняться ещё выше, на галерею 32 этажа. Я невольно приглядываюсь, не подаст ли она мне условный знак проводить их туда, как вдруг ловлю Это Слово, сказанное мужским голосом:

\- …peril!

Не было никаких тридцати лет. Машина времени модели «МГУ-Ротонда» весьма отличается от ДеЛориана. У нашей старомодный салон в бежево-золотистых тонах, суперсовременный голосовой интерфейс и бесшумный плавный ход.

Мой мозг откликается на эту «опасность» моментально – сказываются душевные беседы с особистами, – и я как можно незаметнее бросаю взгляд через плечо.

Почему я не заметила этих мужчин раньше? – вот первая мысль. Они не студенты и, уж тем более, не молодёжь; оба выделяются в разноформатной группе посетителей чёрным зонтиком Оле-Лукойе. Один, в светло-сером летнем костюме, повернулся ко мне спиной, и я вижу только его затылок; тёмные, слегка волнистые волосы посеребрила седина. Второй стоит вполоборота, скрестив руки на груди и опираясь плечом на край высокого оконного проёма. Лица его, обращённого к окну, мне не разглядеть, но цвет его волос куда светлее и одет он проще – в джинсы, белую водолазку, синий пиджак довольно яркого оттенка и лёгкие бежевые замшевые туфли на шнурках. 

\- Я просил самую высокую точку! – доносится до меня всё тот же голос, в тоне которого есть нечто игриво-капризное. Говорит явно тот, что в костюме: – Конечно, ты прав, вид просто шикарный, но есть место повыше.

\- Да ну? – в голосе второго еле уловимая насмешка и ласковая снисходительность. – Может, ты хочешь на башню Кремля?

\- Зачем мне башни Кремля? – отвечает вопросом на вопрос первый, оборачиваясь и оглядывая зал, по которому разносится гудение смешанной речи. – Кто-нибудь вроде… 

Тут его взгляд падает на меня, и я сразу чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Не помню когда, но я повернулась и во все глаза и очень невежливо разглядываю обоих. 

\- ...вот этой мисс разрешит наш спор. Можно вас на минутку?

Я на автомате киваю и поднимаюсь к ним по ступенькам. С опозданием до меня доходит – я его прекрасно понимаю потому, что мужчина перешёл с английского на русский. Подозрительно хороший для иностранца русский, хотя и с небольшими интонационными особенностями.

\- Рассудите нас, пожалуйста, - с лёгким поклоном обращается он ко мне, - мой друг утверждает, что это самая высокая точка Москвы, а я слышал, что есть место на башне, там ещё выше. Это так?

\- Вы имеете в виду Останкинскую телебашню, наверное, - отвечаю я. – Да, там выше.

Этот, в костюме, засовывает руки в карманы и, чуть склонив голову, глядит на другого с таким торжествующим видом, что я изо всех сил стараюсь не засмеяться. Странное дело: теперь я ясно вижу, что мужчина годится мне минимум в отцы, что виски у него совсем белые, а лоб избороздили морщины, однако манерой поведения он чем-то напоминает моих двадцатилетних ровесников. Второй издает какое-то пренебрежительное «п-ф-ф-ф!», отлипает от оконного проёма и внезапно произносит:

\- Это всё равно, что пытаться разглядывать Москву с самолёта!

По чести говоря, я и сама так думаю, но эта фраза и то, каким тоном она сказана, буквально вмораживают меня в паркет. Иностранец, впервые приехавший в Москву на фестиваль, знает разницу между видом отсюда и с Останкинской башни?! А совсем уж добивает меня внезапное осознание того, что на этого блондина я смотрю отчего-то снизу вверх! При росте 179 – пусть и с каблуками - такое, мягко говоря, случается нечасто. И когда я подняла глаза, пелена с моих воспоминаний спала окончательно.

Вероятно, лицо у меня настолько глупое или изумлённое, что первый вздёргивает бровь и глаза его обретают замечательно лукавое и вместе с тем мягкое выражение.

\- Илья…

Я вздрогнула. Вот сейчас я вздрогнула. А ведь точно, брюнет назвал высокого Ильёй, только произнёс это имя совершенно непривычно, я даже не сразу поняла, что он такое сказал…

\- Илья, прекрати пугать девушку!

\- А вы испугались? – улыбается Илья. – Извините, я не хотел.

\- Ничего я не испугалась! - мне становится досадно. Это кто здесь должен пугаться, я или какие-то возможные шпионы? – Я поразилась тому, как хорошо вы оба говорите по-русски. Мне по-английски так никогда не научиться.

И тут я вдруг чувствую, что ляпнула что-то не то. Будто распахнули дверь в зиму: первый разом выпрямляется и устремляет какой-то жутко пытливый взгляд на этого Илью, а у того с лица вмиг сбегает улыбка. Боже, какие необыкновенные глаза! И взгляд, в котором непостижимо сочетаются понимание, радость и печаль… И он тоже не молод, просто седина в светло-русых волосах не так заметна, однако его возраст выдают морщинки у углов рта и под глазами, глубокая вертикальная складка чуть выше переносицы, лёгкая сутулость…

\- Эй!

Голос бывшей сокурсницы тормозит машину времени как коня на полном скаку. Призраки рассеиваются, голоса пропадают, но это уже не играет никакой роли. Всё встало на свои места.

\- Ты стоишь неподвижно добрых десять минут, - говорит Наталья. – Я уж подумала, что тебя некстати паралич разбил…

\- Не такие уж мы и старые, чтоб сразу паралич! – возмущаюсь я. – Просто задумалась.

\- О чём? О тех двоих с фестиваля? – вдруг как-то напряжённо спрашивает Наташа.

Я весьма неизящно выпучиваю глаза. Как так? У меня от далёких дней осталось в памяти лишь Это Слово и полустёртый образ того самого взгляда с водоворотом чувств, а она вот прямо сразу?!

\- Наташ, ты их так хорошо запомнила?

Подруга отрицательно качает головой, вздыхает и в замешательстве приглаживает волосы:

\- Нет, конечно же, просто тут такая ситуация… Тебя же не было, да? Ну вот, а у меня трое новых аспирантов на кафедре, и в прошлую пятницу они рассуждали, куда бы податься в выходной. Кто-то из старожилов предложил сводить их Москву посмотреть с высоты, и началось... Один говорит на Москву-Сити, другой выясняет, работает ли Останкинская башня… а Александр вдруг и брякает, что смотреть на город с Останкина всё равно что с самолёта. Мне не давала покоя эта фраза, я над ней голову неделю ломала. Пыталась вспомнить, где её слышала.

\- Вспомнила?

\- Да, - она кивает на оконный проём. Виды на Москву оттуда, пожалуй, самые лучшие. – Так говорил тот высокий, в синем пиджаке. Удивительно…

\- В принципе, так мог бы сказать любой москвич или бывший студент нашей альма-матер, - поразмыслив, отвечаю я. – Здесь проводятся экскурсии, а уж число бывших эмгэушников счёту не поддаётся.

\- Ну да, ну да, - поддакивает Наталья, - только в твоей гипотезе большой изъян. Александр не москвич и вообще не русский. И в МГУ не учился.

\- А где он учился? – с недоумением вопрошаю я, ожидая услышать что-нибудь вроде «в МВТУ» или «в МАИ», да хоть в Тимирязевке. А вместо этого слышу нечто абсолютно неожиданное.

\- В Массачусетском технологическом.

И, будто одного этого мало, подруга добавляет: 

– Он американец. Его родители в дипкорпусе и он приехал к ним. У нас на кафедре монографию пишет. По-русски говорит очень прилично.

В моей голове вскипает тысяча мыслей. И опережая друг друга, наружу рвутся две тысячи вопросов. Я знаю, разумеется, что имя Александр интернациональное, даже просто Саши (обоих полов) там встречаются, а у Натальи Викторовны на кафедре много иностранных студентов и аспирантов. Отрасль активно развивается, и специалисты такого профиля востребованы как никогда, и всё же… всё же… башня и самолёт…

\- А этот Саша не рассказывал, кто…

\- Почему Саша? А! Да не Саша, извини, в смысле никакой он не Александр. Его зовут Алек, как Болдуина. Алек Сандерс. Но он как-то так произносит это имя, что у нас на кафедре его почти все называют Олегом. Представь себе, он не возражает. 

В ту же секунду я будто проваливаюсь с тридцать первого этажа высотки на мраморный пол первого и единственное, что в состоянии вымолвить, это:

\- Сколько ему лет??!

На лице Наташи неописуемое выражение и круглые, как блюдечки, глаза.

\- Двадцать шесть или двадцать семь. Господи, что случилось? Это твой потерянный в юности сын?

Абсурдность этой реплики пинком возвращает мои мозги в правильное положение.

\- Алё, гараж! Все Санта-Барбары закончились двадцать лет назад! Ничего пока не случилось, но мне нужно поговорить с этим Сандерсом.

Фамилия распространённая, даже слишком (аж кандидат в президенты Берни Сандерс имеется!), но меня всё равно почти трясёт.

\- Ладно, - чересчур покладисто соглашается подруга. Кажется, она намерена присутствовать при эпохальной встрече. Ну и пусть. – В понедельник у меня диссертационный совет, приходи во вторник, Алек должен быть на кафедре.

Мы расстаёмся с Натальей на ступенях Главного здания, и я, не торопясь, направляюсь к метро, но у памятника Ломоносову оборачиваюсь.

Шедевр сталинского ампира озарён полуденным солнцем и высокий шпиль ярко сияет золотым копьём. Словно кто-то вонзил его, чтобы отметить то место, где тридцать лет назад невидимые линии пересеклись в невидимой точке.

Не знаю, кто будет меня ждать во вторник на кафедре, как не могу высчитать вероятность того, что мысль, которую я до конца боюсь додумать, окажется верной… 

А, да что я, в самом-то деле?! Как гласит женская логика, пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Если отца Алека Сандерса зовут Джейк, в мозаике могут появиться недостающие кусочки. Ничего, ради этого двое с половиной суток я как-нибудь перетерплю.

Впрочем, у меня и так нет сомнений, что 1 августа 1985 года мне встретились именно Илья Курякин и Наполеон Соло. А это может значить… 

Нет. Это ЗНАЧИТ, что они вместе. **Где бы они теперь ни были.**

КОНЕЦ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лейтмотив Эдриана Сандерса и Олега Дронова (стихотворение Е.Евтушенко "Старый друг") [здесь](http://poetrylibrary.ru/stixiya/all-55.html#mne-snitsya-staryj).  
> Иллюстрацией к отношениям Олега и Ильи мог бы служить [вот этот клип](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXAsLECY6mA&app=desktop). Рекомендую.
> 
> Прочие иллюстрации к Эпилогу.  
> Памятники Большому Рыжику: [1,](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/04/867f18af6c408cddcd5434aac9329a29.jpg)  
> [2](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/04/f20f740d58342ac56607bae3098e2399.jpg)  
> [ и на его могиле.](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/04/7791b8bae48109f9aadf46644ab4654b.jpg)  
> [Зал Ротонды МГУ,](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/04/a225afea3172ef1993b0a5a5e5aea59c.jpeg) 31 этаж Главного корпуса.  
> [Галерея](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/04/936344f6a4ba82ec5a35c0d1391c1dc7.jpg) Ротонды, 32 этаж.  
> [ Вид с Ротонды](http://i2.imageban.ru/out/2018/03/04/9e3fd06af94c63e7138f630ffaa0691c.jpg) на осеннюю Москву


End file.
